The Prodigy
by Scunge
Summary: Miss Hardbroom and CC return to school with a stowaway who is it? Just what new trouble is being brewed?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of The Worst Witch characters.

I did have another title in mind but I went with this one. I will reveal the other later but I think some people might just figure it out themselves.

The Prodigy

Chapter 1

A special assembly had been called in the Great Hall and all the girls were wondering why. After everyone had sung the school song and were seated Miss Hardbroom went out the side door for just a moment. When she returned she was holding the hand of a small girl. The child was about eight years old,she had long red-gold hair plaited down her back in one very long single plait. Whispers were starting all over The Great Hall except from one chair. Ethel Hallow was staring up at the stage and turning slightly green kept muttering under her breath "No,no,no it can't be." Her best friend and partner in many a crime Druscilla kept giving her strange looks while also swivelling her head from the child on stage to Ethel. "Ethel what's wrong?" But Ethel did not have a chance to answer as Miss Hardbroom's voice echoed from the stage "There will be absolute quiet in this Hall or I will be assigning a great many detentions." Almost instantly the room went silent.

"I know you are all wondering who this is." " Let me enlighten you but first a warning there will be no questions or noise until I have finished. " Miss Hardbroom let her eyes do their best glare all around the room. Not a peep was heard from anyone even Ethel had stopped her mutters but she still looked slightly green.

"This is our newest pupil she is eight years old and a witch prodigy." Miss Hardbroom let go of the child's hand and pushed her slightly foward.

The child spoke up in a clear and precise voice. "My name is Constance Cecila Hallow-Hardbroom." There was a great intake of breath all around the hall but heeding Miss Hardbroom's warning not a word was spoken. Many girls were looking from Ethel and her sister Sybil to Miss Hardbroom. The child spoke again,"I like to be called CC and yes Miss Hardbroom is my aunt and Ethel and Sybil are my cousins,but Miss Hardbroom is NOT related to the Hallows except of course to my mummy."

"Thank you CC that will be quite enough for now you may go sit down now." Miss Hardbroom pointed to a chair next to Maud Moonshine. CC left the area where the teachers were all standing and plopped down next to Maud.

"Maud Miss Hardbroom intoned ,will you please look after CC and see that she learns her way around?" Maud not trusting her voice nodded her head and gave a weak smile. "Good "said Miss Hardbroom. "Now I know everyone has many questions and I assure you they will all be answered in due time...Miss Hardbroom had to pause here Druscilla was waving her arm in a most annoying manner. "Yes Druscilla what is it?" "Please miss I think Ethel is about to be sick!" "Well take her out of the Hall girl and down to the infirmary,I'll check on her later."

Drucsilla hustled Ethel out but made sure she was standing a bit away from her just in case. Ethel shook off Drucsilla's hand and glared at her. "This is so unfair, she shouted angrily Daddy promised CC would not be coming until we had graduated!" Drucsilla just looked at Ethel with a stupid look on her face as if to say what? Finallly she found her voice "Ethel what is going on?" "Well if I knew I would tell you wouldn't I?" "How come you never mentioned your cousin before,surely she is something special?" "Special,special oh that little git is special allright and I absolutely HATE her!" Ethel was screaming at the top of her lungs now. All of a sudden Miss Hardbroom appeared out of nowhere. "Feeling better are we Ethel? No don't try to speak I know your feelings about CC but if you are well enough to shout you are well enough to come back into The Great Hall I want to explain CC's presence here at Cackle's only once." Miss Hardbroom ushered Dru and Ethel back into The Great Hall where they promptly took their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaoter 2

"Now" said Miss Hardbroom as her eyes scanned the hall, "I will continue my explanation of why someone as young as CC is here."(Miss Hardbroom felt a small shiver run through her she really detested nicknames). "As I stated before CC is only eight years old,but she is a witch prodigy. In fact she is an academic one as well and I have been told that she does extremely well in everything she endeavours."

CC tested into Cackle's Academy with the highest score ever recorded in the history of the Academy." (Miss Hardbroom did give a really quick little smile here but it was debated for days afterward if it was really a smile or perhaps maybe just a smirk). CC should really be in a much higher level,but Miss Cackle and I have decided because of her age that the second year would be the best fit."

All the while that Miss Hardbroom was talking Ethel was sitting in her chair absolutely seething with anger. In fact Druscilla after taking one look at her was leaning as far away from her as possible almost ending up in Enid's lap.

"Push off Druscilla there is not enough room for two people on this chair" Enid hissed under her breath keeping an eye on Miss Hardbroom. She for one did not want detention today,she really wanted to get to know CC better. Anyone that could make Ethel turn green was definitely worth getting to know. Even if she was Miss Hardbrooms niece!

Meanwhile CC was looking around the hall making sure to let her eyes linger on Ethel. Oh how she loved to make Ethel squirm. She had promised her parents that she would try to get along with Ethel, but she had wisely not made it a binding promise. That way she was covered. Trying is one thing a bound promise quite another. One of her main worries was Uncle George. She knew that he visited the school quite often,but she also knew that her Aunt Constance liked Uncle George about as much as she and Ethel liked each other,which was not much at all. In fact they could barely stand to be near each other. CC found she was less tempted to do "things" to Ethel if there was at least one other person in-between them.

Miss Hardbroom felt a bit of change in the air and knew she did not have everyone's undivided attention. So she pitched her voice a bit sterner and quite a bit louder.

"As I was saying",there that was better,"CC will be placed in with the second years,but she will be having special classes with some of the older more advanced students as well as Miss Cackle,Miss Bat and myself."

"I also want to make something perfectly clear to everyone, that even though CC is my niece she will **NOT** be receiving any special treatment in the form of discipline from me or any of the other teachers. In fact I for one will be expecting a much higher level of obedience from CC." Miss Hardbroom looked directly at CC as she said this. CC looked up at Miss Hardbroom with her most innocent expression on her face,but she could see in her Aunt's eyes that she was not fooling her one little bit.

"Well thought CC this is going to both fun and interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now,Miss Hardbroom intoned,against my recommendations Miss Cackle has decided to give you all the rest of the day off. I strongly suggest that some of you take this time to get some much needed extra studying in." It seemed to Millie as if Miss Hardbroom was directing this statement straight at her and started to slide down in her chair but a quick glare from Miss Hardbroom had her sitting up ramrod straight.

Now Miss Cackle with a smile on her face started to speak, "alright I know you are all excited and want to leave and everyone may do so, except I want Maud,CC,Ethel and Sybill to please come to my office. I promise not to keep you too long. School dismissed go and enjoy your day!"

"Quietly if you please" shouted Miss Hardbroom over the din of the released students.

Enid,Millie,Jadu, and Ruby told Maud and CC that they would wait for them to come out of Miss Cackle's office.

CC called over to Sybill who was talking to her friend Clarice "Sybill come on let's get this over with we have lots to do today."

"I'll wait with Millie and the others for you Sybill,is that ok with you Millie?" Clarice asked politely.

"Sure Clarice." Millie replied.

Ethel with a very reluctant Druscilla walked toward Miss Cackle's office.

"Druscilla you will wait for me." Ethel all but ordered her friend. Druscilla just nodded the look on Ethel's face absolutely terrified her.

"Have any of you lot ever even heard of this cousin before?" Druscilla asked not to nicely.

Clarice spoke up " I remember Sybill saying once that there was only one person that Ethel was afraid of but then she quickly changed the subject and never talked about it again."

"How could someone be afraid of such a small child?" Enid asked. Millie jumped in and said "did you see the look she gave Ethel? And remember she is a witch prodigy she is probably a very powerful witch no matter how young and small she is."

"Ooh don't thinks so hard Mildred your head might just explode." Druscilla was in an especially nasty mood.

"Jump off Druscilla" said Enid crossing her arms and giving Druscilla a look of complete disgust.

Just then the door to Miss Cackle's office was forcefully flung open and Miss Hardbroom stepped out, "what are you lot doing out here? Go about your business,Mildred you should really take advantage of the opportunity to get some much needed studying in for tomorrows potions exam I promise all of _you _it is going to be difficult."

"Please Miss, we are waiting for our friends" replied Ruby.

"Well either do it more quietly or move away a bit we can all hear you shouting out here." Miss Hardbroom then turned and went back into the office, closing the door firmly behind her.

After Miss Hardbrooms statement about what they were saying being heard Clarice went a bit pale, "oh no I hope Ethel didn't hear me."

"Probably not Clarice you were speaking quietly,unlike other people" Enid said glaring at Druscilla. The group moved away down the corridor but still in sight of the door. Druscilla threw a frightened look at the door ,turned toward Enid and stuck out her tongue and then stomped away.

"Wow talk about childish" giggled Jadu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Miss Cackle's office.

Ethel was trying to play the Hallow card and failing miserably. Miss Cackle held her hand out palm outward toward Ethel and said "Ethel I know you are quite upset right now and would not like to say anything you might regret either now or later,so please zip your lip."

Ethel was so surprised by this that she immediately closed her mouth,but she did look down the line at her cousin and gave her the Haughty Hallow look.

CC was completely unfazed however,after all she was half Hallow and she knew Ethel was completely afraid of her.

Miss Cackle continued,"Ethel and Sybill your father will be arriving soon and will explain some things to you then,in the meantime..." Miss Hardbroom interuppted Miss Cackle "Yes in the meantime I have a few things to impart. I know Maud is wondering why she was asked to come to this meeting and I will no longer keep any of you in suspense. As you may have ascertained Maud Ethel and CC do not get along very well."

"Not at all" mouthed both CC and Ethel. Sybill just rolled her eyes if to say there is the understatement of the century.

"If I may continue",said Miss Hardbroom with a note of severity. The girls all stood a bit straighter and Miss Cackle tried and failed to hide a small smile. "Now as I was saying Maud, Miss Cackle and I would like you to take CC under your wing so to speak. Help her get around,show her where everything is,where she is allowed and what is STRICTLY OFF LIMITS will you do that please?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom", Maud replied. After all what choice did she have. No one ever told Miss Hardbroom no,but looking over at CC she had the sinking feeling she just may be standing next to the first person brave enough or foolish enough to do so.

"Maud you may go now but please do not leave the corridor CC should be out momentarily." Miss Cackle waved Maud toward the door.

"Thank you Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom, Maude said politely as she went to leave CC reached out her hand and gave Maud's hand a slight squeeze and also gave her an encouraging smile. Maud smiled back dropped CC's hand and left the office with a sigh of relief.

Now the only person standing between Ethel and CC was poor,pathetic Sybill. Miss Cackle looked up and saw the terrified look on Sybill's face and said, "CC why don't you come over here and sit next to me."

"Thank you Miss Cackle" CC sat in the chair that Miss Hardbroom placed next to the desk. Miss Hardbroom then leaned down and whispered in CC's ear, no funny business from you little miss,in fact I want you to put your hands under your legs." CC looked up at the very stern face of her aunt and quickly complied.

"Ethel,Sybill please have a seat as well." Two chairs magically appeared behind the sisters and they both sat down rather quickly.

"Anything to get this over with" thought Sybill.

After what seemed like ages to Millie and the others but was really only about eight minutes,Maud came out of Miss Cackle's office. Before anyone could say a word Maud put her finger to her lips and beckoned her friends further down the corridor.

"So Maud what's up?" Asked Enid and Millie at the same time. Everybody laughed and some of the tension that everyone had been feeling eased away.

"I'm to be CC's shadow for awhile you know just like Enid and Millie were. Well maybe not quite like that but similar anyway" Maud said with a little laugh. In fact everybody including Enid and Millie laughed remembering the hard time Enid gave everybody at first until she settled down and made friends with the gang.

"Well now what happens,where's CC?" asked Ruby.

"Miss Cackle and MIss Hardbroom wanted to talk to CC,Ethel and Sybill alone,I guess about family matters. She should be out soon. Are you all going to wait?" Maud asked hoping they would.

"Oh yes we want to hear everything from CC,you know about her family,the names of her brothers and sisters,etc. Hey I wonder if she already has a cat and can ride a broomstick?" Jadu was so excited she was jumping.

"Jadu calm down, I got the feeling that CC really wants to tell us all that and more. She gave my hand a little squeeze as I was leaving,my little sister does the same thing when she wants to tell me something privately. So where should we go? I think our rooms are out we don't want certain people listening at the door." Maud threw a look down the corridor to where Druscilla was standing with her arms crossed and a very sulky expression on her face.

Clarice spoke up "Right ,well Sybill was whispering something to me as we left The Great Hall,CC has really strong magic and can have conversations right in front of people and they don't hear a thing."

All the girls turned and looked at Clarice.

"No really, Sybill said they had a Hallow family reunion and she was standing with CC and some of CC's and Sybill's little sisters..."

"Wait you mean ther are more Hallow sisters?" Millie asked dreading the answer.

"Sure brothers as well oh and get this Ethel is NOT the oldest in fact she is more in the middle, answered Clarice. Where was I ? Oh right anyway CC and Sybill where standing around with some of their little sisters talking and laughing and Ethel and her mum walked by and did not even hear them. In fact Sybill said it was sort of eerie because she does not thing Ethel and her mum even saw the girls standing there."

"Wow this should be loads of fun then" Enid said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Enid what are you thinking?"asked Maud with a worried look.

"Oh nothing really we'll just have to wait and see how we all get along with CC,but anyone who clearly detests Ethel so much is definitely going to be someone I for one would like to get to know better" Enid replied.

All the girls nodded their heads in complete agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay I am having way too much fun writing this. I hope everyone is enjoying the story._

Chapter 5

"I know that CC and Ethel do not get along very well but I would just like to warn both of you that any mischief,unauthourized magic,etc. will be swiftly punished do I make myself clear?" Miss Hardbroom looked first at CC and then at Ethel.

"Yes Miss" they both replied. CC crossed her fingers of her right hand under her leg. She understood alright but felt any punishment well worth it if she got up Ethel's nose.

Ethel of course had her own devious plans as well. But she too crossed her fingers and was wearing the same 'Who me?' expression as well.

Miss Cackle now spoke "Ethel I know you have been helping Sybill with her broomstick flying and doing a fine job,but I think from now on that maybe CC could help you with this task now.

"Oh yes Miss that would be loads of fun Sybill and I get along splendidly CC almost cooed as she said these words. In fact if Ethel and Sybill don't mind I could just do it myself."

Ethel was actually very much relieved teaching Sybill was really starting to get on her last nerve. But she did not want CC to know this of course. "Fine, Ethel replied in a tightly controlled voice, that is just fine with me,it will give me more time for studying." Ethel needed every weapon at her disposal and if this helped well so be it.

Sybill once again rolled her eyes. But she also said "that would be great Miss Cackle, thank you and thank you Ethel for all the help you have given me so far." She turned to smile at her sister but after seeing the look on Ethel's face quickly turned toward CC and smiled at her instead and CC smiled back.

"Oh this is going to be so good, CC thought what a great way to get Ethel angry without getting in trouble...yet."

"Alright girls you may go join your friends now" Miss Cackle said cheerily.

"But do keep in mind what I said in fact I think the tow of you would do well to stay well away from each other as much as possible" Miss Hardbroom sternly warned.

Ethel flounced out the room ponytail swinging. She saw Druscilla sulking in the corridor "Druscilla let's go."

"Alright Ethel where are we going?" Druscilla asked apprehensively.

"Courtyard NOW!" Ethel practically spit the words out.

"I tell you Druscill about the only good thing about any of this is no more helping Sybill learn to ride her broomstick."

"What why not? Those sessions were so fun to watch" laughed Druscilla.

"Druscilla do remember that Sybill is my sister, she may be laughable but _you_ not being a Hallow are not to laugh at her. Understand?" Ethel was in a very icy mood.

"Sure Ethel whatever you say" Druscilla made sure that Ethel was not looking when she looked skyward and sighed.

CC grabbed Sybill's hand and practically dragged her from Miss Cackle's office. "Maud CC called would you please introduce me to everyone?"

"CC this is Jadu,Ruby,Mildred,Enid oh and Clarice . Clarice is Sybill's friend.

"Hi everybody. Ok I know you all really want to know everything about me and my family so let's go up to my room and I will reveal almost all." CC was so excited she was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Um CC do you think your room is the best place? Our doors are thinner than Miss Cackle's office door and Miss Hardbroom heard us in there" asked Millie.

"Oh don't worry I've already taken care of that" CC said in an off-hand manner.

Clarice gave the girls an I told you so look and followed Sybill and CC up the stairs.

"Well girls shall we?" Enid said airily.

"We shall giggled all the girls and they followed after CC,Sybill and Clarice.

They all arrived at CC's room,but before they went in CC muttered something under her breath and then opened the door. Her room looked jus like all of the theirs except for one thing. Smack in the middle of her bed was a rather large marmalade cat with a lovely white bib.

"Pumpkin jump down now we need the bed." Pumpkin gave CC the cat 'look',stretched and gracefully jumped off the bed with a small thump. Walking with her tail curled gracefully she decided she needed some fresh air and a bit of a wash. So she jumped up and sat on the tiny window sill and very carefully started licking her right paw.

"Oh wow, said Millie now Tabby is not the only non black cat!"

"What did HB have to say about that?" asked Enid.

"HB? Oh my Aunt Constance, hmm HB ooh I like that but never to her face right?" All the girls shook their heads. "Right, well about Pumpkin, Aunt Constance was not happy about her not being black but Papa said 'she is CC's cat and where CC goes so goes Pumpkin'. Also she's a champ at riding on the broomstick even though she is so large! Don't worry girls I actually hardly know my Aunt even if I was partially named for her and in case you were wondering the Cecila part is after my mum. Anyway you heard what HB said in The Great Hall. I suspect she will be harder on my than anyone."

"That would take some of the pressure off me then I suppose," mused Millie.

"Oh don't you get along with my aunt Millie?" CC looked at Millie wondering why her aunt would have a problem with her. She seemed to be a really nice and jolly girl.

"I don't suppose any of the students really get along with her except Ethel oh and Druscilla,but only because Druscilla is Ethel's friend. Actually Druscilla is Ethels only friend" Enid jumped in with her opinion but all the girls except Sybill were nodding. Sybill just looked embarressed.

"Oh well you girls will find out soon enough I might be a prodigy witch wise and academic wise but I also seem to a real trouble prodigy as well. Mummy says they should have made my middle name Trouble instead of Cecila!"

"Well then you should fit right into our group then. Although Jadu and Ruby don't seem to get into as much trouble as Enid and I do said Millie. And poor Maud gets into trouble mostly because of me."

"That's alright Mil I don't think school would be half as much fun without some of the larks we've had" Maud replied.

"I see many detentions and othere nasty punishments in my future..." CC was about to go on when there was a dinging sound in the air. CC quickly put her finger to her lips and muttered something under her breath, and then looked across the room. Miss Hardbroom suddenly appeared out of nowhere but right where CC was looking. All of the girls jumped to their feet. CC just crawled off the bed and stood up quietly with her hands behind her back and said "oh hello Miss Hardbroom we were all just getting aquainted.

"So I see. CC I would like a word please." Miss Hardbroom looked at all the girls, they quickly got the message and hastily beat a retreat towards the door. "See you later CC" they all cried as one,pushing each other to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"See you all later" CC called to the quickly retreating girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ahem" Miss Hardbroom cleared her throat as CC closed the door after her new friends.

"Yes Miss,Aunt um what _do_ I call you when we are alone?" asked CC.

"You may call me Aunt Constance but only when we are sure that we are alone is that clear?"

"Perfectly Aunt Constance" CC answered.

"All other times you may call me Miss or Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom continued, now about your choice of friends..." Miss Hardbroom started to say when CC did the unthinkable, she interuppted Miss Hardbroom!

"You are not going to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with are you?" CC asked in a slightly cheeky voice and tilting her head slightly to the left.

"CONSTANCE CECILA HALLOW-HARDBROOM I will not be interuppted when I am speaking nor will you ever address me in that tone of voice again! Do I make myself clear?" Miss Hardbroom roared.

"Yes miss" CC replied in a slightly cowed way,but inside she was grinning and thinking wow this is fun. Poor child she just did not know what she was in for.

"Now as I was saying, Miss Hardbroom glared at CC who wisely looked ashamed, you should be careful who you make friends with,as some friends could lead you farther down the trouble path. Though from what I hear from my brother you have no problem what so ever making your own trouble. Miss Hardbroom put her hand under CC's chin and lifted her head so that she could look her full in the face. I want to be crystal clear on this point, you do not want to make trouble around me I don't know how much you have been told about me...CC started to open her mouth thought better of it and closed it again, but I'm sure the girls will fill you in. I believe in strong discipline and I am also the deputy head so all punishments go through me. So don't think you can get away with things simply because you are my niece. As I stated in The Great Hall earlier I expect better of you. Do we understand each other?" Miss Hardbroom removed her hand from CC's chin and CC gratefully dropped her head a bit,her neck really hurt from being stretched so tight.

CC rubbed the back of her neck and politely answered her aunt with a very meek "yes Aunt Constance."

"I do want to give you a fair warning your parents have given both me and your Uncle George(Here Miss Hardbroom turned her eyes ceilingward and gave a slight shudder,she really did not like Mr Hallow for a wide variety of reasons) permission to discipline you as we see fit. Do you understand?"

"Wait you mean you and Uncle George can go outside the school parimeters and discipline me in a way that the other students cannnot be?" CC asked with a bit of a tremble in her voice.

"Precisely" Miss Hardbroom replied just a bit smugly and crossed her arms.

"Well I think that is jolly unfair" CC said and immediatley regretted saying it after she saw the look on her Aunt's face.

"Unfair? Unfair? Miss Hardbroom's voice was getting dangerously high, just wait young lady there are a few more rules that will only pertain to you as well, but you will learn about those down in Miss Cackle's office." And with that she grasped CC not to gently by the left ear and they promptly disappeared from CC's room and reappeared in front of Miss Cackle's office door. Miss Hardbroom released CC's ear. CC rubbed her ear and glared at her aunt who glared right back. "Behave yourself your uncle has arrived." Miss Hardbroom knocked on Miss Cackle's door and entered after hearing Miss Cackle's cheery "Come in". CC still rubbing her ear followed her aunt into Miss Cackle's office.

George Hallow was pacing around Miss Cackle's office talking on his mobile through a Bluetooth earpiece. "Yes Cecila I promise I will try to be patient with her, yes Cecila I will try not to shout. Yes I will remember that she is only a child. Listen sis I have to go yes CC and Miss Hardbroom are here now, yes I'll give CC the message, good-bye Cecila." Mr Hallow gave a small sigh turned off his earpiece and popped it into his pocket. He knew how Miss Hardbroom felt about technology. "Well CC that was your mum she sends her love and also the reminder to be good and behave yourself." Mr Hallow gave a little sarcastic laugh. CC just gave him a look,but Miss Hardbroom observing all this gave CC a slight push toward her uncle.

"Thank you Uncle George how very kind of you." In a tone that was on the very brink of being cheeky. She felt Miss Hardbroom's index finger digging into the small of her back. She gave a small yelp and then gave her uncle a rather wavy smile.

"Well, said Miss Cackle I suppose we should get on with things. I'm sure CC has quite a lot of settling in to do." CC nodded her head and then looked around at all the adults. She suddenly felt quite small and there was definitely a bit of a butterfly feeling in her stomach. After her heated exchange with Miss Hardbroom and the whole ear pull incident her self-confidence had really plunged down quite a bit.

"Right, said Mr Hallow let's get down to the business of Miss CC. CC I suppose your Aunt has told you that there are a few rules that are only going to apply to you. CC nodded and looked a bit apprehensive. Has she told you what any of them are? CC shook her head no. Right well Miss Hardbroom do you want to tell her or shall I?"

"I will" Miss Hardbroom replied in an icy tone. "Now I know you have read all the rules of the school, Miss Hardbroom looked at CC for affirmation and CC nodded her head yes. Right well here a few more just for _you_." Miss Hardbroom gave one of her trademark smirk/smiles.

1. Because you are so much younger than the other girls and require more sleep your lights out will be 7:30pm sharp.

2. You are NEVER to leave school grounds unless an adult is with you. This is non-negotialble so do not even try. This is really for your own protection CC.

3. Lastly we can add to your rules later as we deem necessary.

"Do you understand all of this?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Yes Miss, CC replied in a very small voice and scuffed the floor with her foot, but I don't like it."

"You don't have to like them but you do have to obey them is that clear?" Miss Hardbroom replied in her sternest voice.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle and Uncle George I understand. And I promise I will **try** to do my best but I cannot give a full promise." CC lifted her chin as she said this.

"Well thought Miss Hardbroom this girl certainly has spunk."

Mr Hallow gave CC a look and said "what do you mean you can't give a full promise?"

CC replied " a full promise is a binding contract and when a Hallow or a Hardbroom gives their word or full promise their word or full promise is their bond. So as I said I will **try** my best not to break the rules, but I will not give my full promise." CC got a very stubborn look on her face,and before anyone else could say anything in reply Miss Cackle spoke up "I think that is very wise of you CC and I agree with you completely, but let me just add this; if you do break any of the rules either accidently or on purpose you have been warned and you will be punished either by me, Miss Hardbroom or if we think it necessary your uncle. Do you understand?"

"Yes Miss Cackle may I go now?"

"Not quite yet there is one minor point Miss Hardbroom neglected to mention. Because you have such and early bedtime if you do happen to receive detention then your detention will be either in your free-time here in my office or served on the weekend under the supervision of Miss Hardbroom, is that clear?" asked Miss Cackle.

CC was absolutely raging inside this was so unfair, at least she felt it was and she knew she would be getting detention because the rules were so limiting, but she wisely held her tongue and answered yes Miss."

"I will make sure you have a copy of these added rules CC. I will give them to you after lunch. I have lunch duty today and will see you there." Miss Hardbroom made sure to look directly at CC and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle." CC then turned toward her uncle and put out her hand. Mr Hallow although somewhat surprised shook hands with his niece. "Goodbye Uncle George see you later." CC turned and left the office. It took all of her willpower not to slam the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CC made her way her way back upstairs feeling very put upon. She went to Maud's door and knocked "Maud are you in ?"

"Hi CC come on in we were all waiting for you." Maud opened the door and saw the crushed look on CC's face. "CC what's wrong is everything ok ?" Everybody looked up, it should be noted that Sybill and Clarice were not in the room.

"No everything is not ok." CC replied glumly.

"Do you want to be alone with Maud? We can all come back later " Millie put her arm around CC's small shoulders.

"No I want to tell you all at once but first Maud do you mind if I put a silencer on your room ?" CC asked politely.

"Um what's a silencer" asked Maud.

"It's the spell that I put on my room so we could not be disturbed. We can hear what's going on but no one else can hear us unless I have added their name into the spell. Oh and remember that dinging noise right before HB appeared ? The girls all nodded they had been wondering about that. That is my warning system for popping."

"Popping is that what you call what HB does ?" asked Enid.

"Yes, but she is not the only one who can do it. I'll explain it later. Maud do I have your permission ?" CC turned to Maud and Maud nodded and said "Yes of course CC."

It only took CC about thirty seconds to complete the two spells,but she did not say the spells out loud. The girls were all amazed at this even Ethel had to speak her spells to get them to work. There was so much to learn about CC and they could hardly wait for her to tell them what was going on.

"Ok that does it. I've only set it for this day only if you like I can make it longer next time." CC said matter of factly.

"This is so neat I suppose you do this so private things stay private ?" Jadu asked.

"Yes answered CC, I am sort of glad that Sybill and Clarice are not here because what I want to say about my Uncle George grrr." CC actually growled.

CC began her story.

"Ok let me start at the beginning Sybill knows all of this because she was there,so her not being here now is ok. Plus I'll fill her in on other things later. When I was two we had a Hallow family reunion,we have them every year by the way. Anyway the year I was two is the first one I really remember. Those of you from witch families know that magic is constantly used,but that it does not really show up in the children until they can speak clearly in full sentences. I cast my first spell when I was 18 months old. It was actually quite a simple one but apparently unusual enough to be noticed. My older sister Amity Ann we call her Amy by the way,anyway Amy had one of my shoes. She kept holding it over her head and saying come on CC get your shoe. Apparently I looked right at her pointed at my shoe and said 'Shoe here now' and it disappeared out of Amy's hand into mine. Now I don't remember this but my family has told the story so many times it has sort of become a memory. Now my family thought at first that what had happened was just a fluke. But other funny little spells were happening around me and it was not Amy or my brother Bertie doing them."

"Um CC we really don't want to interrupt or anything but how many children are in your family ?" Maud asked.

"Oh my gosh I forgot to tell you didn't I ? Well Hallows tend to have rather large families. Hardbrooms usually keep the number at around three. But Mummy got her way and my family is quite large. I am the third oldest in mine. Here's everybody and their ages and if you like I can also tell you the names and ages of Ethel and Sybill's brothers and sisters as well.

"Um how many children _are_ in Ethel and Sybill's family ?" asked Ruby.

"Fourteen including Ethel and Sybill,ten in mine including me." stated CC.

"**Fourteen!**" shrieked Enid.

"I told you Hallows like big families. Why do you think Uncle George works so hard? But of course of those fourteen the oldest four are now out on their own. In fact Hepzibah is married and has a new baby."

"Hepzibah, Ethel and Sybill have a sister named _Hepzibah!?_" sputtered Enid.

"Yup and she is nothing at all like Ethel she is really nice and fun and we all call her Hep. Now if you will stop interrupting I'll tell you everybody's names and ages and if you like I can write them down later so you don't get confused ok ?"

"Sure CC fire away" said Maud.

"Ok I'll start with my family."

"First there is Papa his name is Conrad and he and my aunt are twins he is younger by ten minutes. Mummy is Cecila she of course is Uncle George's sister. Younger sister by the way much younger,ten years younger as a matter of fact.

Ok now the children of my family Amity Ann(Amy) is my eldest sister she is twelve,I'll explain later why she is not at Cackle's. Next is my older brother Bertram Bartimus he is ten and we call him Bertie. Then me Constance Cecila eight,then my brother Darius Devlin he is six but don't ever call him DD if you value your life! Then our twins Esther Emily and Fenner Franklin they are four. Last but certainly not least are the quads they are two Gemma Geraldine,Harrison Henry,Iris Iola, and Jamison Jon. The alphabet name thing was done on purpose. Mummy felt it would be easier to remember all the names if they were in alphabetical order.

Okay now for Ethel and Sybill's family, Uncle George and Aunt Kirsten. Okay Hepzibah as I said before is the oldest she is 26 her husband's name is Oliver he is a low-level wizard and their baby is Hazel she is only six months old. Next is George Jr he is 24 he is a fairly powerful wizard but I'll tell you more about him later. Next is the first set of twins Colin and Margaret they are 22 and yes they are both a wizard and a witch in fact all Hallows and Hardbrooms are. Ok next are Emmeline and Bertha they are mirror image twins and they are 18. Then Ethel and Sybill next is Mona she is six neat kid likes bugs and science. Then the triplets Cordelia,Floyd and Boyd they are three. That is everybody as you can see multiples also tend to run in both the Hallow and Hardbroom families. Any questions before I continue ?" asked CC.

"Well yes I hope you won't think I'm being too nosy but what does your father do for a living ?" asked Enid.

"I was starting to wonder when someone was going to ask that . Ok everybody knows about the wizards but did you know that the Grand Wizard is not the highest ranking wizard ?" CC dropped her bombshell.

"**WHAT** ?" said all the girls at once.

"Nope if he was why would he have to run Camelot ?"

"You know come to think of it I was wondering that myself said Millie. Of course not coming from a witch family...

"Don't worry Mil, I'm from a witch family and I did not know. Maud comforted her friend. So who is higher than Grand Wizard ?"

"The Exalted Ultimate High Wizard said CC, or as I like to call him Papa."

"Oh wow,said Enid I bet that sticks in Ethel's craw." gloated Enid.

"Oh yes especially since Uncle George is such a lower ranked wizard" stated CC.

"Mr Hallow is a wizard are you sure? asked Enid, I mean he doesn't wear a wizard's robe or anything else wizardy."

"Enid he is my uncle after all and yes he is a wizard just not a very high ranked one. And not all wizard's wear robes these days just the academic ones and Papa is trying to get that changed as well. Anyway Uncle George is more into techie things and making more money than practicing magic,but he can do a few spells and things. Oh and the Hallow money comes from an inheritance so that is another reason our families can afford to be so large. I'm sure Ethel has already bragged about how rich they are,but my family has more money but we use it more frugally and that is all I am saying on that subject. Money is boring and anyway it is not mine it is my parents." CC had a closed look on her face so no one pressed the matter. Anyway they wanted CC to continue the other story.


	8. Chapter 8

_Another longish chapter and more explanations. _

Chapter 8

"Ok now as I was saying it was the year that I was two at the Hallow family reunion that the family really discovered my powers.' CC looked around and saw that she had everybodys attention. 'Bertie had gone off with the boys and Amy and I drifted over to where Ethel was "holding court". Now before I continue let me show you a picture of my sister Amy." CC put her hand up in the air muttered something and a picture appeared in her hand. She handed the picture to Maud who then handed it on to the rest of the girls. (Now think back to all the fairytales you ever read as a child where the fair princess is described as the most beautiful girl with yellow ringlets and so on that was Amy personifed but times two.) All of the girls drew a deep breath and said "**Oh Wow**" Enid handed the picture back to CC,and CC made it disappear into thin air once again.

"Yeah now imagine how Amy's looks go over with Ethel, CC paused and then continued unlike fairytale princesses Amy is not a 'bubblehead' she is actually quite smart and is just as good as Ethel at magic. She just is a home-body and does not want to go to boarding school. My parents home-tutor eveyone in our family and Amy likes staying home to help Mummy with the 'littles'. Papa felt I needed more advanced schooling now which is why I was tested and sent to Cackle's Academy. Cackle's was not the only Academy that Papa had me tested for but he felt that Miss Hardbroom's tutelage was just what was called for. ' 'So anyway Ethel can't stand Amy but she **HATES** me and here is why. Amy and I walked up on Ethel,Sybill and a few other Hallow cousins all younger than Ethel. As I am sure you have all experienced with Ethel she tends to act a bit superior'. Here all the other girls started nodding their heads yes. 'Well Ethel her voice absolutely dripping with scorn said "Oh look it's the Hallow-Hardbrooms what do you and your freak sister want Amy ?" "Amy started to defend me but I took her hand and gave it a squeeze and she stopped. I then looked straight at Ethel and pointed my index finger at her,' 'Amy tried to stop me but it was too late I pointed right at Ethel and said one word...'

Enid was so excited she jumped in and said "What? What did you say?!"

The rest of the girls all turned and said "**ENID**" in very annoyed tones.

"Worm I pointed at Ethel and said worm and suddenly where Ethel had been was a rather large brown earthworm.' 'Well of course Sybill started having hysterics and ran up to get the adults. Amy picked up Ethel the worm and put her into her shirt pocket.' 'Uncle George,Aunt Kirsten,Papa and Mummy came running up,well Mummy just sort of waddled up she was eight months pregnant with Darius at the time.' 'Anyway Sybill was babbling incoherently and pointing at me and trying to tell the adults what had happened.' 'Uncle George grabbed Sybill by both of her arms looked her right in the face and said "deep breaths,Sybill deep breaths" 'Sybill finally calmed down enough to spit out," CC turned Ethel into an earthworm", then fell to the ground and sobbed.' 'Well now all the adult's eyes were on me and Amy ( I was clinging to Amy's hand ) Amy once again tried to defend me, "Ethel started it..." 'that is as far as she got, Papa lowered his eyebrows and gave the Hardbroom stare and in a very ominous tone said "I don't care who started it, and just where is Ethel now?" 'I reached over and pulled her out of Amy's shirt pocket.' '_Now here is where my story gets really interesting.'_ 'Papa placed Ethel on the palm of his hand and crouched down he tried to change her back but nothing happened. He tried several different spells but nothing was working. In fact all the adults tried but still nothing. Papa's knees were getting tired so he stood up and walked over to me and Amy.' 'He asked Amy what spell I had used, Amy told him "Papa she didn't use a spell she just pointed at Ethel and said the word worm and Ethel turned into a worm!"

"This has never happened before as far as I know except on that silly American TV show "Bewitched" and we all know that is just a made up witch show not based on any actual witch facts!" Papa stated in a flat tone.

Uncle George spoke up "Fine Conrad but how do we get my sweet Ethel back?"

"Amy and I made faces at each other Ethel was as far from sweet as anyone can get.' 'Mummy caught us of course and said "that is quite enough you two.' 'CC you are in very big trouble young lady and I want you to turn Ethel back this instant!"

"I looked right up at mummy and said "**NO**" the anthem for all two year olds I think.' 'Uncle George started bearing down on me but Papa put out a hand and stopped him. Not yet George.' 'CC you are going to be severely punished and I am going to let your Uncle George do the punishing but hear this the level of punishment depends on how fast you turn Ethel back.' ' I am starting my count now.' 'One,t ... just before he reached two I grabbed Ethel the worm from Papa put her on the ground,pointed at her and said "No worm Ethel" and there stood Ethel.' ' No worse for wear I thought but not according to her and of course Uncle George. I then regrabbed Amy's hand she always makes me feel safe.' ' So Conrad a Level 2, Papa looked at me sadly and said no George a one and a half she did grab her before I said two.' ' And remember she is only two years old.'

"Yes but a two year old that can turn people into worms and back again obviously knows what she is doing Conrad" Uncle George said smugly.

"Yes I suppose she does George, there have been a few incidents at home but we did not know about the reversal part that is new.' ' Alright George a Level 2 it is but not too hard." Papa gave in.

"Wait a minute, Millie interjected ,what's a Level 2?"

Maud put both of her hands up to her mouth and covered it and shook her head,Ruby,Jadu and Enid had shocked looks on their faces but Enid was the one who finally asked CC "You don't mean a Level 2 spell spanking do you not on a two year old!?"

"That is exactly what I mean" stated CC in a flat tone.

"What in the world is a spell spanking,I mean I know what a spanking is but what is a spell spanking?" asked Millie.

"A spell spanking is just like a regular spanking but with one major difference. It is done magically and the pain lingers much longer.' 'There are several Levels none of them good.' ' One is the lowest ,then one and a half,then two,two and a half and the worst of all Level Three. Level Three will put you in bed on your stomach in absolute agony for days. My brother Bertie got one once. We were in Papa's study without permission mind you and fooling around with things we had no business touching. Bertie picked up a potion knife and pretended to throw it at me. Unfortunately it left his hand and went right into the door jamb. Papa had just entered his study to see what was going on and the knife just missed his head. He gave Bertie a look grabbed him by his ear and marched him up to his room, I trailed behind. He set Bertie on his bed and gave him the Hardbroom look said three and Bertie burst into tears. Papa and I left and then he dealt with me.' CC gave a shudder. 'Anyway back to the reunion... "Wait, Millie spoke up again, do you mean Mr Hallow actually hit you?"

"No, that is not how a spell spank works. Let me clarify a few things. A spell spank can only be cast by an adult. That adult has to be a relative and have the permission of the witch or wizard's parents or guardian. You can only be spell spanked up to and including the age of twelve,after that I guess the adults get more creative. Anyway a level one spell spank is a s if your were put over someone's knee and smacked on your bottom about four times. A one and half would be six times. Now a level two and two and a half and a three is more like having your bottom bared and some sort of instrument say a the flat part of a hairbrush,a cane or even a belt was applied hard, level two about eight times, two and half ten times and Bertie said Level Three felt like about twelve times.' 'Now as I said a spell spank is not done physically, Uncle George never even touched me. He just said the spell and I felt my bottom getting hot and it really started to hurt. So of course I burst into tears. Unfortunately I was still holding Amy's hand and she had some of the spell spill over onto her.' 'I told you Uncle George was not a very good wizard.' 'Amy was hollering louder than I was.' ' Uncle George went "oops" and Papa roared '**What do you mean "oops"** you were only supposed to spell spank CC not Amy as well George!"

"I'm sorry Conrad I only directed my spell at CC but she is holding Amy's hand rather tightly maybe it transferred that way, I mean how much do you really know about how CC's magic works anyway?"

"I stopped crying then and gave my Uncle a dirty look which fortunately Mummy saw in time. She grabbed my other hand and led Amy and me away. But as we were being pulled away I noticed the look I was getting from Ethel was pure hatred. So now you know part of the reason that Ethel **HATES **me and why Uncle George is so tough on me."

"Wow, said Millie that's awful.' ' I don't remember ever being spanked at all.' ' Oh an occasional slap here and there and my mum did slap my hands once when I tried to touch the hot stove,but that is all.' 'Nothing like this spell spanking.' ' Have any of you been, well you know?" Millie turned and asked the other girls.

Maud nodded "Yes once when I was five I stole a chocolate bar out of my mum's pocketbook. And when mum asked me about it I said no it wasn't me but I had chocolate all over my face so she knew it was me,but she only gave me a light level one,but that was enough for me!"

Ruby said "yeah me too but like Maud only a light level one." Jadu nodded "yeah me as well a light level one."

Enid held up two fingers "level two for me but I was eight, I can't imagine having a level two at only two years old."

"I guess that is why I remember that day so vividly and I can tell you the ride home was no picnic either. Luckily we did not go to the reunion on broomsticks. I was too young and Mummy was too pregnant so we had Papa's car. Sitting down was not fun and our trip took over two hours.' ' Imagine riding in a car for over two hours with a sore bottom times two cause of course Amy was hurting as well.' 'And Bertie was upset as well partly because of what had happened to me and Amy and because we had to leave early.' 'But Bertie was great and toward the end of the trip he finally got me and Amy to laugh a little."

Just then the girls heard a bell out in the corridor and Miss Hardbroom's voice "Lunch in five minutes everyone down to The Great Hall or it is detention for **ALL** second years!"

"Wow we better go,after lunch I'll tell you why I was so glum when I came up here." said CC.

"Yes that would be good,but lets go I'm sure none of us want to be the cause of an entire second year detention. Ethel gets mad at me enough for other things without adding that on as well" laughed Millie.

"Don't worry about Ethel Millie or any of you either I'll take care of her" said CC in a tone that made all the girls widen their eyes.

"Just be careful CC" said Maud. "I wonder what we are having for lunch hopefully not liver and onions or fish" Maud made a face and all the girls laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

_A bit shorter chapter this time!_

Chapter 9

Well lunch _was_ the dreaded liver and onions in fact the girls could smell it as they lined up in the corridor.

"Eww just as I feared liver and onions,this is going to be a long lunch" Maud said pulling a face.

"Quiet in that line, I expect clean plates and no fooling around do I make myself clear?" Miss Hardbroom used her sternest voice.

"Yes Miss" chorused all of the second years.

"Good going Moonface" hissed Ethel with a cautious eye on Miss Hardbroom.

Maud ignored Ethel, she was used to this type of behaviour from her, but she forgot about CC and grabbed CC's hand just in time. "CC no you'll only make it worse" whispered Maud.

"Is there a problem here girls?" Miss Hardbroom had snuck up on them yet again.

"No Miss" CC and Maud said at the same time and gave Miss Hardbroom little smiles.

"CC remember I have my eye on you and I have those papers ready for you as well.' 'Please come to the potions lab after lunch to pick them up" Miss Hardbroom reminded CC about her rules,as if CC needed reminding.

"Yes Miss,thank you Miss" CC answered meekly.

Miss Hardbroom went into The Great Hall and the line fianlly started to move.

"What papers?" mouthed Maud. "Tell you later" mouthed CC right back. Neither girl wanted Miss Hardbroom popping back out.

Meanwhile Ethel was muttering under her breath, "I am so going to get you CC you are going to be in Level 2 or if I can swing it Level 3 trouble."

"What the heck are you muttering about Ethel?" Drusilla was careful to whisper she did not want Miss Hardbroom popping around either.

"Later Drusilla later" Ethel had a very cold and dangerous look on her face.

The girls finally got their disgusting lunches and sat down.

"This is so gross I don't know how I'm going to choke it down" Millie grumbled.

"Don't worry Millie I've taken care of the taste already. To anyone but our group it tastes like liver and onion,wet mash and bullet peas, but go ahead take a bite tell me what you taste" entreated CC.

"Pizza,it tastes like pepperoni pizza!" exclaimed Millie.

"Mine tastes like chicken curry " said Jadu.

"Mines steak done just right with jacket potato" said Ruby. "Hey mine too,said Enid what's yours Maud?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs,how do you do these things CC?"

"I'm not really sure just part of my magic.' 'Oh and the silencer followed us so don't worry no one heard anything we just said.' 'I also made it look like you were all making eww its liver and onion faces so HB won't get suspicious.' 'Make sure you don't eat too fast as well it could blow our cover" warned CC.

CC felt someone staring at her she turned around and there was Ethel glaring at her. CC just smiled and waggled a little wave with just her fingers. Ethel blanched and then shouted: "You stop that CC," making sure Miss Hardbroom heard her loud and clear.

"What is going on here?" Miss Hardbroom made sure to get between Ethel and CC.

"CC waggled her fingers at me Miss Hardbroom" Ethel did not get the response she was hoping for.

"Actually Ethel I believe CC waved at you and I do believe I even saw her smile.' 'Really Ethel you need to curb your imagination,now eat your lunch both of you and no more nonsense." Miss Hardbroom went back to patrolling the lunch tables.

Both CC and Ethel were stunned. Ethel because Miss Hardbroom scolded her and right in front of Millie and her gang. And CC becuase her Aunt had stood up for her. CC _had_ waved/waggled on purpose knowing that it would scare Ethel but she did not know that Ethel would be such a brown noser or such a childish tattletale. Tattling at CC's house was almost non-existant because usually the tattler got in more trouble than the one being tattled on. Here at school she knew this would not always be the case but oh how sweet it was that this time it was.

"Wow CC that was amazing you sure timed that right,Miss Hardbroom hardly ever scolds Ethel,in fact I'm ususally her target." Millie could not get the amazed tone out of her voice.

"There are only ten minutes left to finish your lunches girls so eat up now!" Miss Hardbroom was back to her usual form.

Millie and company had never enjoyed their lunch more having CC as their friend was proving to be a good thing. But they had also had seen a touch of her dark side and none of them ever wanted to be in that line of fire.

"Maud where will you all be after lunch?" asked CC.

"I'm not sure what do you girls want to do?" Maud asked everybody at the table.

"I think we had better go outside for a bit you know how the teachers feel about us staying indoors too long.' 'We might get into trouble or hatch a plot or something even more dire" said Enid rolling her eyes.

"Is it ok if I meet you out there?" asked CC.

"Sure,said Maud 'I for one want to hear more about popping and why you looked so glum earlier.' 'Meet us by the broomshed when you are finished with Miss Hardbroom."

"Thanks Maud, oh and Maud I'm really glad Miss Cackle assigned you to look after me, all of you are so nice and I know it can't be easy being friends with someone so much younger and being related to Ethel and HB..."

Maud interuppted CC "Thank you CC but we won't hold your relatives against you,laughed Maud and I know I can speak for everyone and say your being younger is not a problem at all.' 'You are a fun person, no matter what your age."

"Thanks everybody I'll let you know as much as I can after my talk with Miss Hardbroom.' 'I'll even fill you in on popping and a few other things as well.' 'See you later and with that CC put her cleared plate on the cart and left for her meeting with Miss Hardbroom. Once out in the corridor she looked all around and made sure no one was looking and promptly disappeared. Yes CC can 'pop' as well!


	10. Chapter 10

_I just went back and read my story so far. Sorry about the typos I missed I can't change them now._

_As for the other title I had in mind there were actually two. The first one was just called Connections. And the second was The Hallow-Hardbroom Connection. This chapter is rather short but the next is another long one._

Chapter 10

CC appeared in front of the potions lab door and even though she had checked she was lucky that no one was hanging about or came around the corner and saw her appear. "Well that is the good thing about free days I guess who wants to hang around a classroom if they don't have to" CC thought. CC raised her hand and knocked on the potions lab door.

"Come in CC ' she heard her aunt reply, 'you did not really need to knock ,most girls just walk in it is a classroom after all."

"Well I wasn't too sure since this was a meeting and not a class Miss Hardbroom" was CC's reply.

"Oh I see yes that _was_ a good idea then.' 'I also appreciate that you called me Miss Hardbroom now that you know that anyone could just drop in.' ' Now I have your rules written up I did have to add a few more.' ' As you remember that was rule number three more could be added as was deemed necessary."

"Yes I remember', CC replied, 'I also have a question about the "no leaving the grounds without an adult" rule."

"Oh and what might that be?" Miss Hardbroom asked raising an eyebrow.

"How am I suppossed to help Sybill with her broomstick flying if we can't leave the grounds?" asked with a slightly cheeky tone.

"Watch it CC that is on the border of cheekiness,which you will now find is covered in your new rules.' 'But let me explain so there is no confusion.' 'Miss Hardbroom leaned foward and made sure that she had all of CC's attention. 'When we said the school grounds we meant all around the perimeter of the school.' 'You will see signs posted,when you see these signs you will know not to go past them.' 'As for the flying lessons,I'm afraid Sybill still is not ready to go much higher than twelve feet off the ground so you should be just fine for now.' 'Once you have Sybill confident enough to go higher I will be there to assist so that you can leave castle airspace is this clear?"

"Yes miss and I did not mean to sound cheeky I just wanted to know.' 'Thank you for clearing that point up for me.' CC really was grateful but she was also a bit apprehensive about the other new rules she was about to see. 'Miss Hardbroom if I do have any questions I may ask them yes?"

"Of course CC that is after all how one learns." Miss Hardbroom would later come to regret this answer,with CC everything is taken quite literally.

"I want to clarify rule number one. Since your lights out is 7:30pm sharp that means your actual bedtime is 7pm.' 'Half an hour is plenty of time to see to your nightly habits such as brushing your teeth and hair etc.' 'You are to be in bed no later than 7:25pm and your light out sharply at 7:30pm is that all clear to you?" Miss Hardbroom asked sitting back in her chair smartly.

"Yes Miss,you've spoken to Papa then I suppose" CC stated flatly.

"Very astute of you CC,yes both Miss Cackle and I spoke with both of your parents so we did know that you are used to going to bed at 7pm, but I also know that your lights out at home is 8pm so this will take some getting used to,but your days will be so busy I dare say you will be ready for sleep at 7:30pm here."

"I suppose so, I really don't have a choice do I?' CC looked at her Aunt and Miss Hardbroom shook her head no. 'Alright could we please go over the rules now my new friends are waiting and I know Maud wants to show me around the school grounds as well."

"Oh I knew I was forgetting something.' (As if Miss Hardbroom ever forgot anything) 'I will be asking Maud to come and take you around after our meeting.' 'Where is she waiting for you?" Miss Hardbroom was trying to put CC at ease a bit,but she was ready to pounce again if necessary.

"The broomshed Miss Hardbroom" replied CC.

"Oh well then when we are finished here we will go out and meet them then" Miss Hardbroom made this statement with a very slight smile.

CC studied her aunt's face and did not like the look on it one bit,also her tone was a bit of a forced cheery one. Just what was Miss Hardbroom up to now?

CC's Rules

1 Lights out at 7:30pm sharp start preparing for bed at 7pm sharp.

2 Never leave school grounds without an adult.

3 Rules can be added to and amended at any time.

4 Do not teach any of your magic to anyone unless given permission by Miss Cackle or Miss Hardbroom.

5 No foul language of any kind.

6 No unapproved tricks on your broomstick.

7 Any dare is strictly forbidden!

8 Watch your tone of voice.

CC sighed they did not want her to have any fun at all!

"These rules _are _for your own protection and well being CC whether you see them that way or not.' 'Oh and CC I am assigning you two hundred lines of "I will not waggle my fingers at Ethel." 'And before you protest I know what you were up to with that "wave" at Ethel.' 'I did warn you before not to try to pull things around me I **will** catch you **everytime!**"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom,but two hundred lines?!" CC thought that a bit excessive for just a finger waggle.

"Well I could double them if you like" Miss Hardbroom answered sarcastically.

"No,no two hundred is just fine" CC hastily replied.

"I thought they might be.' 'Now I have changed my mind about going with you to get Maud.' ' I want you to go and get her but no larking about do you understand?' 'You are to go straight to the broomshed get Maud and come straight back here,am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Miss, get Maud don't lark about come straight back here I understand." As CC left she thought to herself,"gosh how old does she think I am three?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

CC thought about "popping" out to the broomshed but then thought better of it. It just was not worth the risk right now. So she walked as quickly as she could without actually running but of course she was stopped anyway. Miss Drill saw CC walking just a bit too fast and the look on the child's face had her curious.

"Whoa there CC slow down a bit you might get hurt or bump into someone" cautioned Miss Drill.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Drill but Miss Hardbroom wants me to get Maud and come right back to the potions lab with her and if I'm too long she will think I've been larking about" said CC practically in one breath.

"Well just take it a bit slower please I don't want to see you get hurt." Miss Drill watched as CC renewed her walk at a slightly slower pace.

Once out of Miss Drill's sight she sighed,"this is ridiculous making sure no one was around she "popped" out to the broomshed. She appeared right behind her friends. "Hi everybody." The girls all jumped a bit "CC where did you come from?" gasped Millie.

"I told you HB is not the only one who can "pop". 'I'll explain everything later,but right now Maud and I have to get back to the potions lab right away.' 'Miss Hardbroom wants to see both of us and I was sternly warned about larking about so we had better hurry" CC gushed.

The girls all turned to leave waving goodbye to Maud and CC as they left.

"Yes when Miss Hardbroom is in that kind of mood it is best to hurry we don't want to get detention or lines for keeping her waiting" said Maud.

"I already have two hundred lines, I don't want anymore today" CC stated.

"Two hundred lines for what?" asked Maud.

"The finger waggle at lunch,I have to write "I will not waggle my fingers at Ethel" Miss Hardbroom knew what I was up to the whole time" CC answered.

"Yes she's smart that way it's very hard to pull anything over on her.' 'It's as if she can read our minds or something" stated Maud.

"That would be unethical' said CC, 'I'm sure she could do it of course but I don't think she would.' 'I think she just has a very fine tuned guilt-radar.' 'You know from being a teacher so long."

"I guess so, wait are you saying that some witches can read minds?" Maud was incredulous.

"Yes,but they rarely do,as I said it **is** unethical' stated CC. 'Listen we really need to get back to the potions lab,take my hand and close your eyes ok?"

"What are you going to do CC?" asked a worried Maud.

"Trust me," CC replied. So Maud grabbed CC's hand and closed her eyes CC "popped" them into the hallway that was in front of the potions lab. "Ok open your eyes now" CC said dropping Maud's hand.

"CC what did you do?" asked Maud.

"I "popped" us here,come on I don't want to keep HB waiting any longer.' CC grabbed Maud's hand again and pulled her over to the potions lab door,she opened it and said 'here we are Miss no larking" CC couldn't help but add.

"Very good girls,Maud I would like you to show CC around the school grounds now.' 'Please show her where she can go and explain what is off limits and please do not leave the castle grounds.' 'I will be showing her the outer grounds myself is that clear?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" Maud replied.

"Oh and Maud once you and CC do get back to the courtyard please remind the girls once again about the exam I will take no excuses about not having time to study" Miss Hardbroom stated firmly.

"May I take the exam as well Miss Hardbroom?" asked CC.

"Well yes CC have Maud show you what to study in the potions book.' Miss Hardbroom was somewhat surprised ,most girls would try to get out of an exam not ask to take one. Miss Hardbroom was finding and the rest of the staff were soon to find out CC was unlike most girls. 'You may go now girls and CC I want those lines when you come to potions,is that understood?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom I'll do them after Maud shows me around and before I study for the exam.' 'Oh I put my papers down on your desk before I left,may I have them please?" CC knew exactly what she was doing and if she had to brown nose a bit like Ethel she would humble herself and do it.

"Yes I was hoping you would not forget to take them with you.' 'I would hate to have to come and find you and maybe embarrass you in front of your new friends.' Miss Hardbroom's voice was a bit too sarcastic but CC wisely held her tongue. 'Oh and neatness counts CC."

Maud jumped into the conversation before things got out of hand. "Thank you Miss may we go now?"

"Yes,now you two may go and CC_ please_ stay out of trouble." Miss Hardbroom could not help adding.

The girls left the potions lab and CC breathed a sigh of relief,"let's go before she remembers something else Maud. I've had enough of Miss Hardbroom for quite awhile."

"Sure let's go join the others but let's walk ok CC?' 'I've had enough excitement for awhile as well.' Maud started walking down the corridor and CC followed after her. 'I can't believe you asked to take the potions exam,why would you do that?"

"Well three reasons really one I like exams,two I knew Miss Hardbroom would like it,and three Ethel will be really upset when I outscore her on an exam that she has had longer to study for" CC stated matter of factly.

"How can you be so sure you will out score her as you said she has had longer to study and knows Miss Hardbroom's testing methods" inquired Maud.

"Maud I've already read and memorized the entire year two potions book and you can fill me in on the extra's that Miss Hardbroom is sure to have added" CC said this in a completely off-handed way.

Maud stopped walking and stared at CC."You've read _and_ memorized the whole book?' 'How,why I mean why would you do that?"

"I needed something to read on the way here and all my books had been packed in my trunk and sent ahead,but Miss Cackle had sent the second year potions book to Papa as an example of what I would be learning.' ' So he let me read it on our drive here.' 'We had to drive because the whole family wanted to bring me and Miss Cackle gave her permission.' 'I actually arrived yesterday but we stayed at a bed and breakfast in the village last night.' 'Then I flew my broomstick in along with Mummy to make sure I arrived safely and we met Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom at a side gate early this morning.' 'And as for memorizing it is not something I do on purpose it just happens,everything I read,see or hear I retain.' 'So exams tend to be quite easy for me.' CC was very matter of fact about the whole thing. 'Of course it gives Ethel just another reason to hate me as well but I really don't care' CC was getting just a bit agitated. 'Let's go Maud I'll explain everything I can later but I really don't want to repeat it so let's join the others so I can tell everyone at once.' 'Plus I have those lines and all to do before bedtime."

"But that is at least six hours away" exclaimed Maud.

"Not for me',Maud gave CC a look, 'I'll explain when we reach the others ok?' 'Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

_Another longish chapter I'm afraid leave yourself plenty of time to read!_

Chapter 12

CC and Maud ran into Sybill and Clarice in the corridor. "Hi CC are you settling in alright?" Sybill asked.

"Yes just fine Sybill. Um do you mind if we talk later maybe at dinner,Miss Hardbroom wants Maud to show me around now and I have lines to write and an exam to study for before bedtime."

"Lines already CC that's not good better hope my dad doesn't hear about it,that thing with Ethel at lunch huh?"

"Yup, I did not fool HB one bit."

"Not much gets past Miss Hardbroom CC be very careful."

"I will Sybill see you at dinner tonight alright?"

"Yes fine CC see you then" Sybill and Clarice went on their way. CC and Maud continued on their way and were soon in the courtyard.

"Millie,Jadu,Enid,Ruby over here"cried Maud.

"Hi that didn't take too long Miss Hardbroom must be in a good mood" giggled Jadu.

CC turned to Jadu and said, "as good as it gets for Miss Hardbroom that is I guess.' 'Maud can we walk around the inside perimeter so I know how large it is please and then as we are walking I can tell everyone what is happening."

"Hi girls what's up" Fenny and Gris walked up to the group.

"Hi Fenny,Hi Gris have you met CC yet?" Millie asked.

"Nope just that bit we saw at assembly.' 'Great doings there loved the way you made Ethel turn green,though the sick part was a bit over the top" said Fenny and Gris nodded. "How'd you do it anyway?" asked Gris.

"Oh just by being my charming self' laughed CC. 'Ethel and I can't stand each other, that whole blood is thicker than water thing really does not apply to us at all.' 'Sybill and I get along alright though,even if she is a bit of a wet-blanket' CC confided. All of the girls gave a nervous uncomfortable laugh. 'Oh don't worry I told you whenever you are with me today the silencer is in effect" said CC.

"The silencer what's that?" asked Gris.

"Just a spell to keep private things private, I can localize it or spread it out.' 'I do have to boost it every now and then but usually when I set a day one it will last until bedtime.' 'Which I hate to tell you for me is 7pm with lights out at 7:30pm sharp no excuses" CC lowered her voice to sound like an adult.

"Wow what a great spell ,I don't suppose you are allowed to teach it to anyone?" Fenny and Gris gave CC a sly look.

"No that is one of my special rules.' 'Here look at this list it explains everything." CC handed the list to Fenny after reading it she passed it onto Gris. Gris handed it to Millie. Millie,Maud and Enid all read it at the same time and then handed it to Ruby and Jadu. When all the girls had read it they handed it back to CC.

"Tough break CC, you will really have to be more on your toes than we all are.' 'And why a special rule about foul language?" asked Millie.

"Oh that,I have a tendency to say really off colour words when I get really angry. Bertie and his buddies taught them to me when I was about four.' 'They thought it was really funny until Papa caught them,Bertie says now if he even thinks one of those words his mouth gets a really bad taste in it.' 'So I guess Papa warned Miss Hardbroom about it" sighed CC. Just then there was that same dinging sound only this time it did not stop it just kept dinging and there stood Miss Hardbroom.

"Indeed he did CC,oh don't look so surprised I know all about your silencer spell.' 'As the girls may have told you I too am quite powerful with spells. HB then leaned over and looked straight at CC, and if they haven't well now you know.' 'And do turn off that ridiculous bell." CC snapped her fingers and the dinging stopped.

"I really don't mind you using your silencer spell around the students,but it will no longer work around any of the adults here at school so be very careful and think before you say anything you do not want overheard.' 'Now then Maud I do believe I asked you to show CC around.' 'I'm sure Fenny and Gris can find something to do if not..."

"Oh no Miss Hardbroom we were just leaving" and with that Fenny and Gris turned and walked briskly away.

"Now as for the rest of you, Mildred I really think it would be prudent of you to get some extra studying in for tomorrow's potions exam,it would not hurt the rest of you lot either.' 'Plus I happen to know that some lines are owed to some of the teachers so hop to it girls." Miss Hardbroom was quite adamant and clapped her hands at Enid,Millie,Jadu and Ruby. After seeing the expression on HB's face they just waved good-bye to Maud and CC and quick marched away.

"Now Maud please show CC around. This should take no more than an hour leaving more than enough time for lines and studying before dinner.' 'You will not have much time after dinner CC because of your bedtime. " Miss Hardbroom took both girls by their shoulders turned them around and gave them a little push to get them going.

"Wow', said CC once they were well on their way, 'she's everywhere at once isn't she?"

"Just about',said Maud, ' too bad about your spell though."

"I sort of had a feeling that Papa would warn Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom about some of my more creative spells.' 'I guess I'll probably have a few more rules appearing on my sheet soon' CC sighed 'oh well let's go."

"Now you know why I looked so glum when I came back from Miss Cackle's office earlier.' 'And rule number three where they can add or amend my rules at anytime that one really take's the biscuit!" CC was so angry she stomped her foot.

"Yeah that is sort of unfair,but they are in charge so I guess you'll just have to grin and bear it" replied Maud.

"I may grin but I am not sure about bearing it." CC's reply was not at all what Maud would have expected. She had a bad feeling that lots more trouble was headed CC's way and she just hoped that she and her friends did not get caught in the line of fire.


	13. Chapter 13

_The plot thickens well not a whole lot but there are hints._

Chapter 13

Later in Millie's room.

"No,no,no Millie if you put that into the potion you'll get a stink bomb and while that might be interesting I don' think it would be on the exam" CC warned.

"I don't know how you guys keep all these different ingredients straight.' 'I'm just hopeless at this" Millie replied sadly.

"You are not hopeless Mil" comforted Maud.

"Certainly not' said CC ,' just concentrate a bit more and don't go into the exam thinking it is too hard.' 'You are after all only in your second year HB can't give you too hard a potion to do.' 'Me on the other hand; she just may throw a potion or two that are not in the second year book,that is why I have taken the time and read all of the potions books that the school uses" said CC.

"Wow', exclaimed Maud,'when did you have the time to do that?"

"Well after we finished the tour of the school and you left me in my room to do my lines,I finished those rather quickly by the way.' 'Then I went down to the library,all the potions books are in a special section,so I then went to Miss Cackle and asked her permission to read them.' 'She said yes but made me bring them to her office to read them there,I guess she wanted to make sure I did not try any of them without supervision.' 'Or maybe be tempted to leave school grounds to find some of the ingredients.' 'Sometimes I wonder if the teachers think we are all just a bunch of babies that don't listen" CC stated flatly.

"You read **_all_** the potions books,but why?" Enid was incredulous.

Maud answered,"Oh I forgot to tell you guys CC retains **_everything_** she has ever read,heard,seen etc. and likes to take exams as well,that is why she wants to take the potions exam tomorrow."

"And of course by taking the exam it will get up Ethel's nose and I really enjoy getting up Ethel's nose" CC replied happily.

"That is an expression you use quite a lot CC just what do you mean by it?" asked Millie.

"Well think about it if you jammed something up someone's nose..."

"It would hurt,oh I get it now' Millie replied. 'But won't you get into trouble if you keep doing things to "Get up Ethel's nose?"

"Oh probably but I am willing to take the risk Mil. Ethel and I might be related but we really cannot stand each other.' 'I don't think we ever will be friends but I have plenty of much more pleasant cousins so one bad apple in this case is not going to ruin the whole barrel for me" CC stated matter of factly.

"Wow I don't go looking for trouble though it does seem to find me easy enough" said Millie.

"Yeah me too,' said Enid,'we do seem to attract it more than others."

"Well that is quite an understatement" Miss Hardbroom had just appeared in the room.

All of the girls jumped to their feet,"Good Evening Miss Hardbroom" they all said at once.

"Dinner is in five minutes I suggest you all get down to The Great Hall and queue up" Miss Hardbroom promptly disappeared.

"Wow that woman is everywhere at once' exclaimed CC. ' Oh and whatever we have for dinner I don't think I better put any spells on it,Miss Hardbroom is watching me even closer after what happened at lunch.' 'I just hope we are not having fish, I really hate fish and fish really hates me."

Luck just was not on CC's side it was fish but she did manage to choke it all down,but then the unthinkable happened to CC again. She let out the biggest burp ever. She quickly covered her mouth and excused herself but Miss Hardbroom was on her right away.

**Constance Cecila Hallow-Hardbroom** explain yourself that was absolutely disgusting and rude" Miss Hardbroom was very angry.

"I (hic) did not (hic) do it (hic) on purpose (hic) Miss Hardbroom (hic)" CC now had the hiccups as well could it get any worse?

"I want **ABSOLUTE** quiet in here" Miss Hardbroom roared. Because of course after a burp like that all the girls were laughing,it just was funny,burps usually are. But the effect of Miss Hardbroom's command was instantaneous and the room was now quiet except for the sound of CC hiccuping.

"Miss? I think (hic) I'm (hic) going to be (hic)...CC turned and was sick all over Ethel's lap. "Jackpot" thought CC but then as she turned back around she was sick again all over Miss Hardbroom's boots. Ethel had started to sputter that CC had been sick on her on purpose but after she was sick on Miss Hardbroom as well she stopped. Drusilla was trying to wipe Ethel off, "leave it Drusilla this should be good" Ethel pushed Drusilla's hands away. Meanwhile CC's hiccups had stopped after she unloaded on Miss Hardbroom's boots. CC clapped her hands over her mouth and then slowly lowered them. "I'm so sorry Miss Hardbroom and Ethel I couldn't stop it" CC was really sorry about Miss Hardbroom Ethel on the other hand well obviously not as much.

"It is not as if you did it on purpose girl' Miss Hardbroom muttered a spell and she and Ethel were instantly clean and tidy once more. 'I think we can declare dinner finnished please take your trays to the front.' 'There will be no pudding this evening." There was a slight groan of disappointment but as it was lumpy rice pudding no one was really that upset.

"CC you will please come with me to the infirmary we need to make sure your stomach has settled completely.' 'The rest of you may go to your rooms to do your homework.' Some of the girls started to protest, ' I know there was no school today but a little extra study will not go amiss and I dare say some of you may not have actually finished your homework that was due today last night.' 'No excuses will be accepted tomorrow for any unfinished assignments!" Miss Hardbroom certainly knew how to kill a free evening. She then took CC by the arm and disappeared with her.


	14. Chapter 14

_Yet more trouble for Ethel and CC. Oh and I have been spelling CC's middle name wrong it should be Cecilia I'll be spelling it correctly from now on but I cannot fix it in the past chapters._

Chapter 14

"Wow that was really gross' said Enid 'but did you see the look on Ethel's face?' 'Priceless."

Ethel pushed past Enid "I'll priceless you Nightshade!"

Just then, luckily for Enid, Miss Cackle happened by and quickly assessed the situation. "Is there a problem here girls?"

"No Miss Cackle " everbody chorused and Ethel switched to her innocent face in what she thought was the nick of time, but Miss Cackle was a bit more on the ball these days.

"CC was sick at dinner and Miss Hardbroom took her down to the infirmary, we were just discussing that" said Enid.

"Oh I see, well Enid why don't you and Maud come with me to check on CC, I think the rest of you can find better things to do than standing here in the corridor." Enid was glad Miss Cackle asked her to go as well she did not like the angry vibrations emitting from Ethel.

Ethel mouthed "Just you wait Nightshade" as Enid and Maud left with Miss Cackle. Miss Cackle called back Ethel I am aware you are angry with Enid don't do anything rash you have enough trouble right now. Ethel's mouth dropped open she was not getting away with anything lately.

"Damn that little brat" Ethel was getting angrier and angrier this could only lead to more trouble between the cousins.

Enid and Maud both high-fived each other and grinned back at Ethel this was great!

Millie decided she had better go do some more potions studying and Ruby and Jadu went back to their own rooms to study as well.

Sybill and Clarice left The Great Hall and headed to Sybill's room. "Oh welll I guess I'll have to talk to CC tomorrow I certainly don't think I'll see her again tonight" Sybill said to Clarice. Clarice started to answer "No after..."

Suddenly Ethel and Drusilla stepped in front of the girls"Well sister dear what lies has CC been spreading about me?" Ethel grabbed Sybill by the arm rather roughly.

Sybill shook her arm loose from Ethel's hand and answered rather mysteriously, "She hasn't been doing any lying that I know of Ethel,if she had the whole school would be talking about it.

Both Clarice and Drusilla asked "Why?" at the same time.

Sybill answered "Because when CC lies the tip of her nose turns purple the worse the lie the darker her nose, and everybody would notice and..."

Once again Ethel interrupted. "Alright I forgot about that but I want you to keep me up-to-date on what she **_is_** telling people,I need ammunition."

"Ammunition what do you mean by ammunition Ethel?" asked Sybill.

"Nevermind what I mean just keep me informed **GOT IT**?" Ethel poked Sybill in the chest with her index finger. She then turned on her heel and left with Drusilla trailing meekly behind.

"What was that all about?" asked Clarice.

"Just Ethel thinking she can still boss me around.' 'Now that CC is here her power over me is threatened.' Sybill had a thoughtful look on her face. 'Come on Clarice we'd better go upstairs before Miss Hardbroom returns." The girls quickly ran upstairs to Sybill's room.

"Sit down there CC." CC sat her stomach felt fine if a bit empty now. "Aha here it is a bit of crystallized ginger should settle your stomach right down" observed Miss Hardbroom.

"But Miss it feels fine now that the fish is gone" argued CC.

_"**Do not argue**_ **_with me CC_**." Miss Hardbroom was getting impatient. "Just eat the ginger."

"Ok fine I've eaten it now what?" CC was tired and her tone caused a very negative reaction from Miss Hardbroom.

"Right I have warned you repeatedly about that tone of voice before miss,I know you are tired but that is no excuse.' ' Two hundred lines due tomorrow at the beginning of potions class of 'I must learn to control my tone of voice no matter how tired I am' 'Is that understood?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom,I've already completed the others.' 'May I go to my room now please?" CC asked politely if a bit tiredly.

Just then Miss Cackle arrived with Enid and Maud. "Oh I see CC is looking a bit better,though she looks rather tired.' 'Miss Hardbroom may I have a word with you please?' 'Maud why don't you and Enid take CC back upstairs now?" Miss Cackle wisely sent the girls from the room.

"I think from now on Constance that when we have fish that CC have something a little less stomach emptying perhaps."

"For once Amelia I concur.' 'I don't usually approve of special meals as you well know but I don't think anyone wants a repeat of this evening' Miss Hardbroom was starting to feel a bit better. ' I'm starting to think CC might be even more of a challenge than we first thought."

"Well Constance I have never known you to back away from a challenge.' 'I think everything will be just fine.' 'Do you think CC knows the other reason why she was sent to Cackle's at such a young age?" Miss Cackle asked.

"I'm not sure, she is a remarkably perceptive child we will just have to wait and see.' ' I think we will know within a few days if not sooner" replied Miss Hardbroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

CC was so tired she actually stumbled Maud and Enid caught her before she fell.

"Wow CC I hate to say this but you look terrible" Enid was not always known for her tact.

"**_Enid!_**' Maud exclaimed. 'You could be a little more tactful.' '_Really!'_ ' CC you do look a bit tired maybe you should just get ready for bed a bit early tonight."

"I can't I have two hundred more lines to write before potions tomorrow.' ' I used the wrong tone of voice again and incurred the wrath of Miss Hardbroom.' 'Doesn't she have any other mood but angry and strict?" CC asked Maud.

"Not really there was a rumour that someone saw a genuine smile once but no one could confirm that it really happened' stated Maud. 'I think maybe you should do your lines in the morning CC but of course it is up to you.' 'Here we have reached your room do you want me to help you get to the lav?"

"No thanks I think I can do it, I just need to get my toothbrush and toothpaste and my flannel but thanks anyway Maud you too Enid.' 'See you tomorrow at assembly." CC was so tired ,she always got this way after being sick. It had been a very long day for her as well. She went down to the lav and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Just as she was about to leave Ethel walked in and blocked her way.

"Well,well and how is my little brat of a cousin doing now?" Ethel said in her nastiest way.

"Ethel I'm too tired for this,what do you want?" CC was tired but instantly on the alert. A tired CC was no less a danger to Ethel in fact she was probably even more dangerous than Ethel would have ever expected. But of course Ethel just had to push things further.

"Oh you poor _little_ thing do you still feel sick?' 'Don't even think that you got away with anything CC I know you were sick on me on purpose.' 'Now what to do about it you little bi..." Ethel got no further she suddenly felt a hand clamp down on the back of her neck.

**"Ethel Hallow** how dare you use such language and to speak to your cousin in such a cold and nasty manner,there is just no excuse for this behaviour young lady.' 'Go down to my office and wait for me there." Miss Cackle had once again arrived in the nick of time she had come upstairs to check on CC and see that she was getting to bed alright. There is no telling what the two girls might have done to each other had she not intervened.

On her way down to Miss Cackle's office Ethel had many thoughts going through her devious little head.

Ethel just could not believe her bad luck caught by Miss Cackle again. She did not think she would be able to charm her way out of this one and when Miss Hardbroom found out ,which of course she would,well this day had just gone from bad to worse. CC had always been an albatross as far as Ethel was concerned but now that she was at the academy,... Ethel's thoughts were interuppted by the appearance of Miss Hardbroom.

"Ethel what are you doing in Miss Cackle's office?" Miss Hardbroom asked curiously.

"I was sent by Miss Cackle, Miss" Ethel replied meekly.

"**_Sent_**?' 'For what reason?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"For bullying,foul language and speaking to her cousin in a very cold and nasty way' Miss Cackle said as she entered her office. 'I am very disappointed in you Ethel.' Miss Cackle said sadly shaking her head. 'I thought maybe you could be mature about CC but I see I was wrong.' 'Please wait outside while Miss Hardbroom and I speak about this.' 'Oh and Ethel I will be informing your father about your appalling behaviour as well." Ethel dejectedly left the room.

"Well Constance any thoughts about what to do about Ethel?' 'I fear we have overlooked her behaviour one too many times,we both know this is not the first time she has acted this way,but never to a relative not that we know of anyway."

"Yes I too am disappointed with Ethel.' ' I think maybe a five thousand word essay on the importance of treating people with respect as well as 500 lines of 'I will not bully other people' and 500 more lines of 'I will not use such disgusting language to express myself' would be a good punishment" stated Miss Hardbroom.

"Yes those are good ideas but I want to add a bit more.' 'This is a very serious issue and I think Ethel needs time to think about what she has done as well, I am cancelling her weekend home. She will spend it here in her room in solitary confinement.' 'I will ask Miss Drill to take her meals to her and also escort her to the lav for breaks."

"As you say Miss Cackle you are the Headmistress' replied Miss Hardbroom. 'I think I'll just go check on CC and make sure that she is in bed."

"That's fine I asked Maud to help her get ready,after her confrontation with Ethel the poor thing looked all done in.' 'Please send Ethel back in,I'm just going to call her father now."

"Ethel you may go back in now.' 'I will be speaking to you further about this before you go to bed this evening." warned Miss Hardbroom.

Ethel went into Miss Cackle's office just as Miss Cackle reached her father on his mobile. She waved Ethel in and indicated the chair for her to sit down upon. "Yes Mr Hallow this is quite serious.' 'No I'm afraid that Ethel's weekend home has been cancelled,yes I see , well I know Ethel is very disappointed but...Mr Hallow it is too late this evening why don't you stop by in the morning and we can all discuss it then.' 'Fine see you then,goodbye Mr Hallow." "Well Ethel as you heard you have lost your weekend home" Miss Cackle then went on to explain the rest of Ethel's punishments.


	16. Chapter 16

_Another longish chapter hope it lives up to the story so far._

Chapter 16

Miss Hardbroom arrived outside CC's door. She knocked and entered when she heard a very weak "Come in."

"CC I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were ready for bed,but I see Maud has done a good job in helping you.' ' Thank you Maud you may go now."

"You're welcome Miss Hardbroom.' 'CC I'll see you tomorrow" Maud patted CC's hand and left closing the door behind her.

CC was already in bed Pumpkin was lying on her feet on top of the covers. "Scoot over a bit please CC I want to sit down."

"Yes Miss", CC was just a bit surprised.

"CC I may have been a bit harsh earlier, I guess it was because...here Miss Hardbroom hesitated ...well because I was worried about you.' 'I thought about reducing your lines but I have decided against it but I have extended your deadline,I want them by 6pm tomorrow but no later."

"Thank you Aunt Constance for the extension but it won't be necessary I'm sure I can have them ready by potions class.' 'Aunt Constance is Ethel alright." CC still did not like Ethel but she did have some compassion she understood that jealousy could make a person act out.

Miss Hardbroom was very surprised however at this question,but she did answer "yes CC she is fine but I'm afraid both Miss Cackle and I have had to hand down a very severe punishment,this is not her first offense along these lines."

"Yes I know Ethel has always been this way especially to me.' 'I know she is jealous of my powers and the attention that I get because of that and I know she is also a bit afraid of me as well,and though I really don't like her or she me I suppose we really should try to be more careful." CC let out a tremendous yawn after this revealing statement.

Miss Hardbroom looked at CC with a bit of surprise. How could someone so young be so mature about something such as this and then be so impolite and yawn without covering her mouth. "CC please cover your mouth when you...Miss Hardbroom got no farther in her scolding because as she looked down at CC she noticed that the child had fallen fast asleep sitting up. Maud had not undone CC's hair and Miss Hardbroom knew it was not good to sleep with her hair all plaited. So she said a quick spell and CC's plait came undone. Out of her plait CC's hair spilled out all around her,Miss Hardbroom knew it was quite long but out of the plait she saw that it was even longer than she had first thought. "Well that is going to be hard to wash and keep neat.' 'But I suppose the child is used to it so I guess we shall see." Miss Hardbroom brushed CC's hair aside and made sure not to get it under CC as she lay CC down for the night. Pumpkin moved to the end of the bed and settled herself on CC's feet. Miss Hardbroom patted Pumpkin and told the cat to watch over her mistress and quietly left the room.

The next morning CC woke up about an hour before the wake up bell. She felt much better,except for the fact that Pumpkin was lying directly on her chest making it rather hard to breath. "Grrr off Pumpkin I can't breath with you lying there" CC huffed. CC sat up and her hair bushed out all around her some of it hit the floor,it was that long. "Well it is a good thing you woke me up early Pumpkin it is going to take awhile to get my hair under control.' 'I'd do it magically but I think Aunt Constance would frown heavily on that.' 'So what do you think Pumpkin?' ' Yes I agree two plaits today." CC brushed her hair by standing on a chair she found it easier that way. Her hair went well past the back of her knees she parted it down the back and bunched it on one side and started to plait the other side. She did this rather quickly her small fingers flying and tied the end with an elastic band and then did the other side. The wole procedure took her about ten minutes. She then tied green ribbons on the ends since the second year belt colour was green she wanted to match. She then put on her uniform and started her two hundred lines of "I must learn to control my tone of voice" CC took out her excersize book and turned to a fresh page numbered the lines 1-200 and then began her lines. She was just finishing the last line when the wake-up bell sounded. "Well at least now I can leave my room and use the lav" thought CC just then there was a knock on CC's door "Come in" CC called.

"CC it's,oh you're already up and dressed " said a very surprised Maud.

"Yes I woke up early, Pumpkin was on my chest making it a bit difficult to breath,so I just decided to get up,get dressed,do my hair oh and I finished my second set of lines as well.' 'Did you hear about Ethel?"

"Oh yes the whole floor was talking about it last night.' 'She has been punished before for the few times she was caught out,but never this severly. People are taking bets on whether or not Mr Hallow will let them do it."

"Oh I know he spoils Ethel badly but I don't think even Uncle George will argue with Miss Cackle this time" said CC.

"Really? why do you think that?"

"Because Papa made it quite clear to Uncle George that the favourtism of Ethel had to stop.' ' Uncle George may be on The Board of Governors but he still has to answer to Papa for somethings.' 'Also if Ethel kept getting special treatment then Sybill and I would as well and you've already seen that I'm not getting any special treatment."

"Wow so Ethel will really have to watch her nastiness from now on.' 'This should be interesting" mused Maud. "Oh and CC about your lines make sure they are not sloppy because you won't just have to do them over HB will double or even triple the amount depending on how messy they are" warned Maud.

"Thanks Maud but it is not a problem see" CC showed Maud her exercise book.

"Wow that is the neatess writing I have ever seen,I know I never wrote that well when I was eight."

"Neat handwriting is very important,both of my parents stress that over and over.' 'In fact it is a family rule of sorts,'Anything handwritten must be clear and concise'. I had to write that 1000 times once when I dashed off a paper about the importance of portions in potions and Papa could not tell which word was portions and which was potions. So now my handwriting is always neat and precise.' CC explained 'I also had to write 'Haste makes waste' 500 times as well so you can see lines are nothing new to me.

"Well it _is_ one of Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle's favourite punishments that and essays.' 'Well enough of this let's go wash and then I'll change and come back to your room so we can go down to assembly together ok?"

"Sure I have to gather my books and things,I'll actually wait out in the corridor for you oh and I need to fix Pumpkin some food as well.' 'I should be ready by the time you have changed into your uniform." The two girls went into the lav and washed and did the things one does in the morning to get ready for their day. Ethel had not yet arrived and neither girl wanted to run into her so they went as fast as they could. "I wonder where Millie is ?" mused CC.

"Oh gosh she probably didn't hear the bell again if she is late just one more time HB will get really angry.' 'I have to dash. CC, why don't you go see if she is awake and getting ready that way none of us will be late" pleaded Maud.

"Ok I'll just grab my books and put some kibble in Pumpkin's dish and then get Millie going." Maud walked quickly to her room and CC dashed into hers and fed her cat then grabbed her books and closed the door behind her. "No time to make my bed or tidy my room I hope Miss Hardbroom doesn't find out" thought CC. CC then went to Millie's door and knocked loudly,"Millie are you up? Maud is worried you will be late again."

"Yes I'm up come on in CC." Millie was dashing around her room trying to find her boots. "I know I took them off right here last night but I can't seem to find them" Millie was getting a bit frantic.

"I'll get them", CC muttered a spell under her breath and Millie's boots appeared in her hands. "Here you go Mil shove them on and let's go Maud has probably changed by now" CC was also getting a bit frantic. "Um Millie when are room inspections?"

"Well you never really know that is why we all try to keep our rooms as neat and tidy as possible. Sometimes HB does them once a week sometimes everyday if rooms have not been up to her standards why?"

"Because I did not have time to tidy my room or make my bed this morning what with my lines and my hair and the way my luck is running..."

"Yeah I know what you mean ,well nothing we can do about it now" MIllie finally got her boots on but of course did not bother to tie the laces. "Let's go," Just then there was a knock on Millie's door.

"Millie,CC are you two ready?" it was Maud.

"Yep just finished Maud let's go.

"So what happens at a regular assembly" asked CC.

"Well we sing the school song and then Miss Cackle makes any announcements she needs to make and then Miss Hardbroom reminds people about their detentions and that's about it really" replied Maud.

"So they are not too long then?" asked CC.

"No not usually why?" asked Maud.

"Well maybe afterward I 'll have time to tidy my room and make my bed" replied CC.

"You are better off waiting for your free period remember we have breakfast and then potions first thing and it is a two hour lab with the exam first and then who knows what HB has in mind for the second hour" said Maud. The girls arrived at The Great Hall and went in and took their seats they were actually a tiny bit early. "Thank goodness we made it in time,not everyone is here yet.' 'Oh here come the teachers stand up CC." All of the students got to their feet as the last girls straggled in. Miss Hardbroom took note of who was late,she would be talking to them later. Miss Bat started to play the school song ,Maud looked over at CC in amazement,CC had a beautiful voice. CC rolled her eyes at Maud and Maud suppressed a giggle,when the song was over all of the students sat down.

Miss Hardbroom was the first to speak "Those of you who arrived late and you know who you are,as do I,will see me this evening for detention." All of the girls who had arrived late hung their heads and there was a bit of a groan as well. What a way to start the day. "I also expect those students who were to have detention yesterday but did not because of our unexpected holiday to be there as well." A few more groans were heard in The Great Hall.

Now it was Miss Cackle's turn "Well young ladies I must say that on the whole yesterday was enjoyed by most of you.' ' There were a few incidents(Here a lot of girls looked at Ethel) but they have all been dealt with.' 'Today is a new day so let's go and make the best of it.' 'And to the second years I just want to say Good Luck on your exam this morning.' 'After breakfast would the following girls please come to my office.' 'CC,Sybill and Ethel.' 'That is all please go and try to enjoy your breakfast.' 'School dismissed."

"Wow that was really short,I guess so they can get breakfast in and whatever lecture Ethel,Sybill and I have to go through before class this morning" mused CC.


	17. Chapter 17

_This chapter is so long that I needed to wait for a day off to type it in!_

Chapter 17

After breakfast in Miss Cackle's office just before the arrival of Ethel,Sybill and CC.

"Mr Hallow this certainly **NOT** the first time Ethel has acted in this manner. She obviously did not learn anything from the last incident. Need I remind you of the frog disaster..." Before Miss Cackle could continue Mr Hallow broke in.

"Alright Miss Cackle I concur you are right,plus Conrad warned me what might happen if the favourtism continued. I leave the punishment of Ethel to you and Miss Hardbroom I will no longer interfer,but I am also not staying. I'll talk to Ethel about all of this next weekend if she manages to hold onto that one that is." Mr Hallow hastily scribbled a quick note to Ethel and gave it to Miss Cackle Just give her this note please." Good Day Miss Cackle,Miss Hardbroom" and with that Mr Hallow left.

"Well since Mr Hallow has left I see not reason for Sybill to be at this meeting" stated Miss Hardbroom.

"Yes I agree, Sybill has not been a problem at all..." Just then there was a knock on Miss Cackle's office door. "Come in girls" Miss Cackle's voice was still cheery for now.

Ethel,Sybill and then CC entered the office. After looking around a very nervous Ethel asked "Where's Daddy?"

"Ah well your father could not stay but he did leave you a message Ethel. He has decided that the punishments that Miss Hardbroom and I gave you earlier stand. Here is the note he wrote for you.' Miss Cackle handed the note to Ethel,while Ethel was reading the note Miss Cackle turned to Sybill and said,"Sybill since your father is not here and the incidents did not involve you, you may go."

"Thank you Miss Cackle" a visibly relieved Sybill replied and she immediately turned and left the office making sure to close the door quietly behind her.

Meanwhile Ethel finished the note her father had left for her. She could not deny that it was from him one it was his handwriting and two he used The Hallow Code Word. Mr and Mrs Hallow had established a code system for their family so that their children would not be fooled by charlatons etc. Since Mr Hallow had included the code word in his note Ethel knew it was from him. Ethel turned to Miss Cackle and said, "yes I see this is from Daddy and he says to do whatever you and Miss Hardbroom say and that he will no longer be running interference for me anymore.' Ethel sighed. " He also said to try not to antagonize CC any further,but I would like to add just one thing..." before Ethel could finish Miss Hardbroom stepped in.

"Ethel quit while you are ahead, we do realize that the arguments between you girls are not one-sided.' Miss Hardbroom made sure to give CC The Hardbroom look to let her know she was not off the hook either. "Ethel your behaviour and the language you chose to use last night was inexcusable you cannot truly believe that CC was sick on you on purpose. After all you were not the only one that she was sick on if you recall..."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom but..." interuppeted Ethel.

**"ETHEL HALLOW** do not dare to interrupt me again young lady you have just earned an additional 300 lines of 'I must not interrupt my elders' do you understand?" Miss Hardbroom was in no mood to be trifled with.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, I apologize for interrupting" Ehtel hung her head in shame and looked at the floor.

"Now as for you CC Miss Hardbroom again fixed CC with "The Look" ,as I said to Ethel I know you were not sick on her on purpose,but you could have told either Miss Cackle or myself that you could not eat fish. And just to make sure this does not happen again Miss Cackle has been in contact with your mother and now has the list of foods that you cannot eat. Now normally we do not cater to students diets,but as you so graphically demonstrated last evening we think it best to keep you from "unloading" on anyone else!" Miss Hardbroom said with a very slight smile.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" replied CC.

"Ethel I believe you have something to say to CC" reminded Miss Cackle.

Ethel brought up her head looked straight at her cousin and choked out "I'm sorry CC it won't happen again." of course Ethel knew that it probably would happen again but she must have sounded sincere because no one called her on her tone.

CC of course was not fooled at all she saw the real look in Ethel's eye but she accepted Ethel's apology "Thank you Ethel" but she made sure her eyes conveyed the same message that Ethel had sent her which basically translated to "I don't trust you either".

"Well very good girls,Ethel you may go now" instructed Miss Cackle.

"Please go directly to the potions lab Ethel, CC and I will be there shortly" instructed Miss Hardbroom.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom,thank you Miss Cackle" and with a slight glare-glance at her cousin Ethel left Miss Cackle's office.

"Now CC as you have not exactly gotten off on the right foot,I strongly suggest that you change your attitude immediately I want no more trouble,**_do_** I make myself clear?" Miss Hardbroom was quite adament.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom perfectly clear and as I said before I will **_try_** not to be the cause of anymore trouble but I cannot promise."

Before Miss Hardbroom could explode Miss Cackle jumped in,"fair enough CC, but just remember any trouble and the punishment will be swift."

"Yes Miss Cackle I understand" CC tried to sound contrite once again it worked because no one told her off for her tone.

"Well Miss Cackle if we are finished CC and I will leave and go on to my potions lab where I know the girls are waiting for their exam to start" Miss Hardbroom said with a bit of wryness in her voice. CC rolled her eyes she knew of at least a couple of students who would prefer not to have the exam take place at all.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom you and CC may go now, Good Luck on your exam CC" Miss Cackle called as CC and Miss Hardbroom left the office.

"Thank you Miss Cackle" CC called back as she left the office with Miss Hardbroom.

Meanwhile the potions lab was quite noisy. Millie had her hands over her ears trying to get some last minute studying in before Miss Hardbroom arrived. Ethel was just glumly slumped in her assigned seat with her arms folded over her chest. Drusilla did not even try to ask her anything. When Ethel had come into the potions lab one look at her face and everybody steered clear. Enid was talking with Jadu and Ruby,Maud was reading her potions book just like Millie though not with the same intensity or worry. The other second years were talking to each other as well. So when Miss Hardbroom entered the room with CC no one noticed at first but then...**"THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTE QUIET IN THIS CLASSROOM IMMEDIATELY"** Miss Hardbroom's voice was so loud that Miss Drill's first year sports class heard her outside and Sybill even trembled a bit. "You are all old enough to know how to behave when no teacher is present, now except for Ethel,Drusill,Maud and I am surprised to say Mildred and of course CC,you _all_ have detention this evening where you will be very busy writing a 5,000 word essay on 'The Importance of good behaviour in the classroom even when there is no one there to supervise.' "Now everyone take your seats" Miss Hardbroom clapped her hands together rather sharply and everyone sat down quickly there were also a few mutters. "**_Quietly_**, Miss Hardbroom was not finished. "CC you may hand out these exams,then come back to me your exam is different from the others." CC started to hand out the exams while Miss Hardbroom continued her instructions,please leave your exams turned face down until I instruct otherwise. Put all your books away, if you don't know your potions now it is too late." CC finished handing out the exams. "You have the first hour for your exam. The second hour will be a lecture on a new potion that if we have time we may try to accomplish. CC here is your exam it should take you the same amount of time as the others. Please go sit next to Maud. Now please take your time and be sure to check your answers. If there is time I will give you a small break between the exam and the lecture. You may begin."

There was a loud rustle as all the students turned over their exam papers. Miss Hardbroom settled down with a new fifth year potions book and began to take a few notes,all the while keeping an eye on her students. No one **_ever_** dared to cheat in Miss Hardbroom's class the punishment was sure to be severe and swift and it just was not worth the risk. After about fifteen minutes CC turned her exam over and folded her hands. Miss Hardbroom looked up and saw her. Frowning at CC she said, "Get back to work CC."

"I've finished Miss" CC said with a smile.

A few surprised mutters were heard but quickly silenced by Miss Hardbroom. "Back to work girls I'm quite sure that no one else has finished, have they?" Everybody shook their heads no and Ethel risked a glare at CC.

"Well Constance-Cecilia why don't you just bring your exam here to me and I'll just see how you finnished so early." Miss Hardbroom was not pleased,she thought she had set CC with a very challenging exam. She feared she may have under-estimated the child yet again. CC took the exam paper to Miss Hardbroom,she waited patiently by Miss Hardbroom's desk. Ethel was so absolutely furious that she almost pushed her pencil right through her exam paper,but as she was nowhere near finished she kept her head down so she did not have to look at CC. She was sure that the little brat was laughing at her.

CC knew her cousin would be upset but she could not help it. She knew Miss Hardbroom had _tried_ to set a difficult exam but CC had read all of the schools potions books as well as many of her mum's as well. CC was well versed in potions. Miss Hardbroom could not find one mistake. CC had a perfect exam in just fifteen minutes this was totally unheard of and her handwriting was so perfect that if Miss Hardbroom had not watched her she would think that CC had magically taken her exam. Miss Hardbroom spoke to CC in a quiet voice, "Well CC since you have finished so early you may take your seat and work on the lines you were assigned last evening."

"Oh I've finished those this morning Miss Hardbroom" CC glibbly replied.

"Well hand them in then" Miss Hardbroom said tersely. CC went to her school satchel and took out her book with her lines,then took the book up to Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom opened the book and saw that not only were the lines completed but that CC had numbered every one as well and there was that perfect handwriting yet again. "Very well CC take this corridor pass and go and tidy your room. I made a quick inspection this morning and your room does not pass muster. Please stop by Miss Cackle's office so she is aware that you have permission to be out of class. CC do remember to come back for the second half of the potions lab" Miss Hardbroom warned. "And I **_will_** be discussing the state of your room with you later as well."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" CC took the pass from Miss Hardbroom and turned to leave making sure to smirk at Ethel as she passed her by.


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok this chapter is a bit shorter than the last. So far I have written 23 no idea how many there will eventually be._

Chapter 18

CC knocked on Miss Cackle's office door and entered after she heard the cheery "Come in." Miss Cackle looked up and was about to scold CC for being sent to her office yet again when CC spoke up.

"Don't worry Miss Cackle I'm not in trouble this time,well not much anyway."

"What do you mean not much,why are you here and not taking your exam?"

"Oh I finished my exam and all my lines so Miss Hardbroom wants me to go up and tidy my room. I did not have time this morning to..." Miss Cackle interrupted CC.

"Wait a minute you have already finished your exam? Exactly how long did it take you?"

"Fifteen minutes Miss Cackle."

"I see,well since you have permission you may go and tidy your room, wait a minute CC I think I'll come with you. I can inspect the other second year while you tidy yours,I don't want accusations of favourtism in either direction." Miss Cackle got up from her desk put a note on her door and escorted CC upstairs.

Miss Cackle and CC arrived at CC's room, "Well CC open the door" instructed Miss Cackle. "Oh my yes you do have quite a bit to pickup and make sure you make your bed properly. This should'nt take you more than twenty minutes at the most and no magic mind you. Please pick up your things the normal way as well as making your bed by hand." Miss Cackle was starting to figure CC out.

"Yes Miss Cackle, I tend to be a bit untidy but I will try harder not to be and no magic in cleaning my room or making my bed I promise" CC said with a sigh.

"Good girl" Miss Cackle left to inspect the other rooms. And CC turned to tackle her mess.

"I don't remember leaving my room in this bad of a state" CC thought out loud. "Ok I promised not to use magic to clean or make my bed but I did not promise not to check for magic and this smacks of a spell." CC did a bit of a wave with her hands and said just three words "Spell tag please." CC received her answer almost immediately. "Ooh this is good', thought CC, 'as if she were'nt in enough hot water now? I had better let Miss Cackle know but how to do it without tattling hmm. Ooh I know, amplify " commanded CC. The results were immediate and **very  very** loud. **"A SPELL HAS BEEN CAST ON THIS ROOM BY ETHEL HALLOW AND DRUSILLA PADDOCK"** It kept repeating over and over at full volume and CC could not stop grinning. The sound carried out to the hall where Miss Cackle had just come out of Maud's room. **"What is that noise CC?**" yelled Miss Cackle over the din of the amplified spell.

**"Somebody has cast a spell on my room Miss,listen" **CC shouted.

Miss Cackle had covered her ears with her hands but lowered them and listened carefully. "CC please stop the spell." CC snapped her fingers and the shouting stopped. Miss Cackle gave her a look of wonder and then said "right as if Ethel were not in enough trouble and to bring Drusilla into it as well hmm,well this changes a few things. Miss Cackle waved her hands and CC's room was neat and tidy with a perfectly made bed and Pumpkin was lying right in the middle of the bed with a look of surprise on her kitty face.

"Wow Miss Cackle thanks" CC said gratefully.

"Well under the circumstances,just this once mind you from now on you keep it tidy yourself yes?" Miss Cackle gave CC a look that broached no argument.

"Yes Miss' answered CC, 'I'll try."

"Try extra hard CC now we need to go back to my office I want to give you a note for Miss Hardbroom." Miss Cackle took CC's hand and they went down to Miss Cackle's office. CC waited a little impatiently shifting from one foot to the other while Miss Cackle wrote her note. "Do stop fidgeting CC I'm all through. Take this note directly to Miss Hardbroom,I think you have plenty of time,Miss Cackle checked the clock,yes if you go directly there you should not be late. On you go now" Miss Cackle gave CC a little push out the door and removed the note she had placed on it earlier. She then went back into her office and made yet another phone call to Mr Hallow.

CC returned to the potions lab in plenty of time some girls were still checking their answers. She was pleased to see Millie had her hands folded on top of her exam paper. CC opened the door and went up to Miss Hardbroom's desk winking at Millie as she went by and giving her a smile. Millie quickly smiled back.

"Time is up please pass your exam paper to the left. Maud please collect the exams and bring them to me. You may all get up and stretch your legs for a bit." Miss Hardbroom turned to CC and said a bit impatiently "yes girl what is it?" Just then Maud arrived at the desk with the exams,"Thank you Maud" and she took the exams. "Well CC what do you want?" Miss Hardbroom was just a bit irritated.

"Please Miss,Miss Cackle sent you this note" said CC ever so politely. Miss Hardbroom took the note from CC as if to say 'What have you done now?' But the note was not about CC. Miss Hardbrooms eyebrows came together in a very scary way. "CC please take your seat,in fact all of you take your seats." All of the girls sat what was going on?

"Some of you no doubt will be very happy to hear that the second half of the potions lab has been cancelled." Miss Hardbroom's voice was quite stern not one girl made so much as a sound. "Ethel and Drusilla you will accompany me to Miss Cackle's office at once ,the rest of you have a free hour. Tomorrow's homework is to read chapters 22,23,and 24 no excuses will be accepted for not completeing this assignment. Some of you might want to start now. I will have your exams graded and ready to hand back to you at the beginning of tomorrow's potions lab. Come along Ethel and Drusilla." And with that Miss Hardbroom marched the two girls down to Miss Cackle's office.

Maud,Millie,Enid,Jadu and Ruby crowded around CC. "Wow I've never seen Miss Hardbroom so angry and believe me I have seen just about all of her angry faces,so what's up CC?" asked Millie.

"Well after I finished my exam Miss Hardbroom sent me to tidy my room,but first I had to go tell Miss Cackle where I was going so that she knew I had permission to be there. So anyway Miss Cackle came with me because she wanted to check your rooms as well as all of the second years. Well when we got there my room was messier than I remembered leaving it so I checked for a spell tag..."

"What's a spell tag?" asked Jadu.

"Whenever you cast a spell a tag is left behind and if you know how you can detect it of course I know how and my room started shouting that a spell had been cast on it by..."

"Ethel and Drusilla" all the girls said at once with knowing looks. "Wow Ethel is in enough hot water you think she would have laid low for awhile" remarked Enid.

"Yes well I guess her Hallow pride got the best of her and she did have Drusilla there to take some of the heat. I can tell you I am really glad I am not in their boots right now. Can you imagine the lecture and the punishment they are getting right now?" CC shuddered.

"Anything those two get they completely deserve,they usually get away with their nasty spells." said Ruby.

"Wow Ruby what have they done to you lately?" asked Maud.

"Oh just the usual but I think it is high time they were on the receiving end of the punishments instead of Millie or Enid. All of the other girls nodded their heads in complete agreement with Ruby.

"So Mil I noticed you finished your exam before the time was up,how do you think you faired?" asked CC.

"I think I did really well,I'm sure it was not perfect but all that extra study time and tutoring from you really helped,thanks CC."

"Anytime,in fact we could make it a regular thing if you girls like,studying is more fun in a group. Shall I ask Miss Cackle if we can form a study group? That way no one can say we are hatching plots or anything" CC was getting wise to the ways of the Academy.

"Yes that would be a good idea but maybe we should wait until after lunch, Miss Cackle's mood is always better after she has had some cheese and tea" laughed Maud.

"Ok,well what should we do with the rest of our free hour? Maybe some broomstick races in the courtyard?" inquired CC.

"Sounds like fun let's clear it with Miss Drill. But I think we would do well to have the races in the back courtyard no sense making any noise in the front with the moods that Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle will be in" said Maud.

"Good thinking Maud" said Millie and all the girls left to get their broomsticks and find Miss Drill.


	19. Chapter 19

_Another comparatively short chapter._

Chapter 19

Back in Miss Cackle's office the mood was very grim.

"Well Ethel this is not good at all,after what happened last evening and now this and dragging Drusilla into this mischief as well. What do you have to say for yourself?" Miss Cackle was very angry.

"Miss Cackle I know there is no excuse for my behaviour and bringing Drusilla into it made it even worse. But we did cast that spell before CC and I met in the lav,and then I did not have a chance to remove the spell after the lav incident." Ethel was trying her best not to get into even more serious trouble.

"Well that still does not excuse your appalling behaviour but it does help a bit. Drusilla you will take 500 lines to be turned in tomorrow after assembly of 'I must not let friends lead me to cast spells when I know that it is wrong' and don't just write them I want you to think about the meaning as well. You may go now but Ethel _you_ will stay we are not quite finished with **you.**" Miss Hardbroom was so angry steam was practically coming out of her ears.

Drusilla replied very meekly "Yes Miss Hardbroom,thank you Miss Cackle" and with a visible sigh of relief and a last glance at Ethel Drusilla left the office.

Miss Cackle looked at Ethel," Ethel I don't have the entire story of why you and CC don't get along,but I do have an idea. I believe the fact that she is so young and her magic so much more advanced than yours that it causes quite a bit of jealousy. Am I wrong?"

"No Miss Cackle, but that is only part of the reason not all of it. I really don't want to tell you the other reasons but I know Miss Hardbroom knows some of it and of course you can always ask Daddy." Ethel was pushing it and she knew it but she just could not tell Miss Cackle about being turned into a worm by a mere two year old it was just too embarrassing.

"Fair enough Ethel but let me make this crystal clear, anymore spells meant for harm and the additional punishment you are about to receive will seem like a walk in the park. Do you understand?" Miss Cackle was being very emphatic.

"Yes Miss Cackle" Ethel hung her head in shame once again.

Miss Hardbroom handed down the new additional punishments.

1 You will apologize to CC and really mean it.

2 You have lost all of your earned weekends home for the next two months.

3 You have detention for two months.

"Now anymore trouble from you and as Miss Cackle said we will come down on you even harder. As for what you will be doing in detention, well I'll just let you know when you get there. Ethel I have not had the chance to explain to Miss Cackle about the fued between you and CC mostly because you two have kept us too busy with all this mischief which comes to a full stop **NOW** yes?' Ethel nodded. "Do I have your permission to tell her?" Ethel nodded again. "Well since I have your permission I will fill Miss Cackle in, you may go now. Keep in mind all that has been said here today and Ethel don't bother contacting your father he has already been informed as has your Uncle Conrad and they both agree with everything that has been said here today." Miss Hardbroom was living up to her stern reputation.

Ethel was absolutely miserable she was hoping that Daddy could bail her out but with no chance of that now,well her revenge on CC would just have to be more subtle and she _had_ to make sure she did not get caught!

"Well Ethel you have quite a lot to think about and I suggest you take what we have just said quite seriously,you may go now" Miss Cackle dismissed Ethel.

"Thank you Miss Cackle,Miss Hardbroom" a very chastised Ethel left the office head hung low even her ponytail was drooping.

Drusilla with much apprehension had waited for Ethel. "Well Ethel how bad was it?"

"Bad Drusilla. I have to apologise to that brat,I have detention for two months and I have lost all my weekends home for two months as well. The absolute worst part is that Daddy has agreed to all of the punishments as well. I don't even know what I'll be doing in detention Miss Hardbroom will inform me when I get there. I know I'll be doing quite a bit of writing but I don't know what else. It is all up to Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom" Ethel made a face.

"Wow that's harsh, well now what?"

"We get ready for spells of course" Ethel said drolly.

"But we have at least 45 minutes until class."

"We have **preparations** to do Drusilla" Ethel did not like Drusilla questioning her authority.

"No way leave me out of this I have enough trouble right now" Drusilla all of a sudden found her backbone.

"Fine than just leave me alone Drusilla!"

"I will you are getting to be a royal pain Ethel" spat out Drusilla and with that she turned and left Ethel standing alone in the corridor.

"That is just fine with me I don't need you or anybody else either" Ethel had just lost her only friend and ally and was once more on her own and dare we say even more dangerous.

Meanwhile in the back courtyard,Miss Drill was supervising the broomstick races.

"Oh well done Mildred you've really improved your balance,now if you could just increase your speed a bit you just might win a race or two. Miss Drill was trying to be encouraging. Alright next up Enid and CC on your marks, get set,go..." On the go mark CC shot off leaving Enid in the dust. It was not that she had a spectacular broom,in fact it was quite ordinary but because she was so small and light the broom did not have to work as hard and shot foward rather quickly. CC was used to this however and held on gamely beating Enid by several meters.

"Wow CC you are really fast great win." Enid panted a little she had pushed herself a bit to try to catch up to CC.

"Yeah I guess I should have warned everybody about that maybe next time we can set up an obstacle course that might slow me down a bit" CC laughed.

"That actually is not a bad idea CC,it would probably help you with Sybill's lessons as well" said Miss Drill.

"Oh good idea Miss Drill,but I think I had better clear it with Miss Hardbroom"

"No need CC",Miss Hardbroom had appeared in the back courtyard without any fanfare,CC had turned off the warning system. "I think that is an excellent idea. I'll ask Fennella and Griselda to help you with some of the more heavy lifting. You girls only have fifteen minutes until your spells class I suggest you go inside and get cleaned up." Miss Hardbroom looked directly at Millie who of course was a bit more dishevelled looking than the rest of the girls. "CC just a minute you will not be taking this particular spells class. Miss Cackle and I feel that under the circumstances that you should have spells with the advanced fifth years today. So for now you can come to the advanced fifth year potions lab instead you will see your friends again at lunch."

"Oh alright bye girls see you at lunch" CC waved to her friends and left with Miss Hardbroom.

"Well that's that then it was fun while it lasted let's go clean up. Enid you have a streak of dirt right down the middle of your nose!" giggled Maud.

"Yeah well your bunches are at two different angles and heights and we are all sweating let's go clean up" laughed Enid.


	20. Chapter 20

_Another really long chapter and since fanfic is down tonight I have time to type!_

Chapter 20

"Well, said Miss Cackle,I know a few of you have noticed that CC is missing. Please do not worry she has not left the school,she is just going to have spell class with the advanced fifth years today. Now let's get out our books and turn to Chapter 20,Maud will you please start reading."

Ethel was somewhat relieved not to see CC it made things just a bit easier,but Drusilla was still ignoring her and since Drusilla really was her only friend it made it just a bit hard. But she was Hallow and she would not let this get her down.

"Ethel,_Ethel, **MISS HALLOW!**_ Miss Cackle was getting very annoyed.

"**_What?!_** I mean yes Miss" Ethel quickly recovered.

"Would you continue where Maud left off please?"

"I'm sorry Miss Cackle I don't know where that is."

"Ethel please pay attention and see me after class please. Enid will you continue?" Miss Cackle fixed her eye on Ethel to make sure she got the message of 'pay attention girl!'

Ethel made sure she kept up this time but she was also fuming inside. She felt that though CC was not there it was still her fault that she was in trouble again. After class Miss Cackle stood in front of her desk and crossed her arms. She gave Ethel a sympathetic look but when she spoke it was in a I want no more nonsense from you voice. "You really cannot blame CC for this Ethel she wasn't even here. In fact I asked Miss Hardbroom to take CC this afternoon just so you could get back to being yourself so tell me why this inattentiveness today?"

"I'm really sorry Miss Cackle,I just could not seem to concentrate today. It won't happen again I promise." Ethel was trying to sound contrite,at least it sounded that way to Miss Cackle.

"Alright Ethel I think you have enough punishments to deal with right now,but keep in mind this is a one shot deal. If I hear anything from Miss Drill or Miss Bat you can be sure that Miss Hardbroom and I will add on to them. You may go now and get ready for your lunch." Miss Cackle dismissed Ethel and Ethel left the room.

Miss Cackle sighed and shook her head. She went around to her desk chair to get her bag and then made her way to the staff room. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Bat were just sitting down for their lunches. Miss Drill had lunch duty and was not there.

"Well Headmistress you are a bit late any problems?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Just one" replied Miss Cackle.

"Mildred?" inquired Miss Hardbroom in a tired voice.

"No,Ethel."

"Ethel!? Now what? Doesn't she have enought problems right now?" Miss Hardbroom was very surprised.

"Yes so I just gave her a warning but any more inattentiveness in any class and I told her she would be answering to you or myself yet again" Miss Cackle said with a very weary voice.

"Miss Bat I believe both Ethel and CC have chanting after lunch please keep them apart at all costs" pleaded Miss Cackle.

"What? Oh yes alright keep Ethel and CC apart shouldn't be too hard" Miss Bat was only partially paying attention as usual.

"Hmph", Miss Hardbroom intoned, "Do try to pay attention Miss Bat the two of them can cause major havoc. Especially CC so keep on your toes so to speak."

"I **_know_** how to run a class **CONSTANCE!** Miss Bat said shrilly and then took her lunch to the book cupboard.

"Really Constance you know how she gets"said Miss Cackle.

"Oh she'll be fine by class time" Miss Hardbroom replied cooly and went on with her small lunch.

After lunch on the way to chanting.

"Do they ever serve real food instead of that petrified whatever it was we had?" CC asked with a screwed up face.

"We do get pizza once a week but that is about the only decent meal everything else is well blech" replied Enid.

"Blech yup that pretty much sums it up,well at least it won't make us fat! CC giggled. So chanting fun class or not?"

"Depends on what Miss Bat has us doing and please CC don't sing the rude version of Eye of Toad you'll have us all laughing and then we'll all be in major trouble" warned Maud.

Just before the girls had arrived at the broomstick races earlier CC had sung them the rude version of Eye of Toad that Bertie had made up. It was typical ten year old boy stuff and was as follows:

"Bum of toad,smear of bat,poop of frog,shat of cat drop them in stir it up pour it in a toilet cup. Skin of snake ,lizards dung,filet of newt,dragon's dung bring to boil add some spoors cook it up and make it pour,make sure to stomp it on the floor. Sting of wasp,ball of dog,foot of mouse,toot of hog simmer slow add some grommits serve it up as witches vomit!

"Oh no I won't, I have enough on my plate without that can you imagine Miss Hardbroom's reaction and the added rules it would cause? CC shuddered. No the rude versions are for our ears only." CC looked over at Ethel but she remembered that she had set her silencer so luckily Ethel did not hear anything because if she had she would certainly have told Miss Bat in a tick!

"Hey CC I thought you were spending the afternoon with HB,how come she let you come to chanting?" Asked Jadu.

"I'm not really sure but I'm glad she did those advanced fifth years are _way_ too serious,no fun at all. I jokingly said hey let's throw some bogweed into this potion and see what happens. And they got all Ethel on me and said no and if I did do it they would tell Miss Hardbroom. See what I mean no fun at all,of course I knew what would happen,it was the mistake Millie made when we were studying for our potions exam. The lab would have smelled awful but I really would not have done it I really was joking."

"The advanced fifth years only have one thing on their minds and that is obtaining their witches certificate and going onto witches college or university" stated Ruby.

"Oh well no wonder they are no fun then." CC snapped her fingers and turned off the silencer spell for class.

"Girls let us begin class now if you don't mind." Miss Bat was still smarting from the put down earlier by Miss Hardbroom and was a bit more impatient than usual. "CC I would like you to come foward and sing the scales so I can get an idea of your range."

"Um Miss Bat I can tell you my range if you like but singing the scales is not a good idea" CC answered mysteriously. All the girls but Ethel looked around wondering what was going on.

"CC come up here now and do as you are told" Miss Bat was getting more and more upset.

"I'll come up there Miss but I won't sing scales." CC's tone was petulant.

"Be careful CC I seem to remember Miss Hardbroom warning you about your tone of voice before." CC looked at Miss Bat with a look that said how did you know that? "Miss Hardbroom has warned all the teachers about it little miss now sing those scales!"

"No Miss Bat I'm sorry but I won't" CC was apologetic but there was a very good reason for her defiance.

"Right well then you can march yourself down to Miss Cackle's office and explain yourself to her. **NOW!** Miss Bat was on the edge of hysteria.

"Fine with me!" CC said just a bit too loudly.

"That young lady has earned you a detention." Miss Bat dashed off a note and handed it to CC. "Give this note to Miss Cackle and do not come back to my class with that attitude."

Millie,Enid,Maud,Jadu and Ruby kept looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders. What in the world had gotten into Miss Bat? And why wouldn't CC sing scales they all knew she had a lovely singing voice so what was going on. Maud guessed they would find out later but she was really curious and the smug look on Ethel's face was worrying as well.

CC left chanting and made her way to Miss Cackle's office. She knocked on the door and went in after hearing Miss Cackle's cheery 'Come in'. The cheeriness quickly disappeared from her voice when she saw CC standing there. "Oh CC not again now what have you done?" Miss Cackle was getting really tired of CC being sent to the office everyday.

"I think this note from Miss Bat explains some of it,but I will explain as well and I think you had better send for my aunt" CC was getting a bit nervous but she still felt Miss Hardbroom should be there.

"Very well CC let me have the note,while I am reading it you can go and get Miss Hardbroom." Miss Cackle raised her eyebrows at CC.

"Well this day started out ok thought CC but I don't think it is going to end that way. Aunt Constance is going to be furious about the detention and I know the defiance issue will really make her angry as well. Maybe after I explain it won't be too bad. Oh who am I kidding I am in real trouble again." And with that thought CC left Miss Cackle's office and went to find Miss Hardbroom. She first went to the potions lab,but Miss Hardbroom was not there. She went out to the courtyard but only found Miss Drill refereeing a volleyball game with the first years.

"Excuse me Miss Drill have you seen Miss Hardbroom or know where she might be?"

"Yes CC she is in The Great Hall with the fourth years why?" asked Miss Drill curiously,

"Miss Cackle wants her I'm in trouble again I'm afraid."

"Oh well then you had better go and get her before you get into any worse trouble. Sybill please be careful when you serve you almost took Clarice's head off! Go on now CC I have to get back to refereeing before Sybill kills someone!" Miss Drill dismissed CC.

"Oh wonderful The Great Hall Aunt Constance is not going to be pleased at all!" CC made her way back inside and knocked on the door of The Great Hall. The door was flung open by a very angry Miss Hardbroom. "Who is out there didn't you read the sign?! CC what are you doing here you are supposed to be in chanting" Miss Hardbroom was furious.

"No I'm sorry I did not see the sign Miss it is above my head and the reason I am here is that Miss Bat sent me to Miss Cackle's office and now Miss Cackle feels you should be there too" CC had bowed her head and was scuffing the floor with her foot.

"Well I'm afraid you will have to wait until this class is over go back to Miss Cackle and tell her I will be there as soon as class is finished. And CC you had better have a very good explaination for all of this." Miss Hardbroom firmly closed the door.

CC went back to Miss Cackle's office and knocked once more. "Come in CC" she heard Miss Cackle wearily say.

"Miss Cackle,Miss Hardbroom says she will be here directly after class" CC said sadly she really wanted this over with.

"Very well CC, I don't suppose you want to tell me what is going on hmmm?" Miss Cackle could not understand why CC wanted Miss Hardbroom there. Usually the girls avoided that sort of scene at all costs.

"No Miss I really think she needs to be here."

"Very well CC in the meantime you can serve your detention here. I think a letter of apology to Miss Bat for your behaviour in class would be appropriate." Miss Cackle pointed a finger at a chair indicating that CC should sit down,she also made a desk appear so that CC could write her apology.

"Yes Miss Cackle,CC said with a sigh, but I'm afraid I can't tell her why I **had** to be defiant. That will all come clear once Miss Hardbroom gets here."

"Alright CC I think 200 lines of 'I must be careful about my tone of voice' will do instead of the letter of apology for right now." Miss Cackle was not used to being this stern,but she felt that CC was starting to slide off the scale a bit and needed a good telling off.

"Yes Miss Cackle" CC got out her lines book and started right away. Knowning that lines were a favourite punishment at Cackle's she had wisely set aside an exercise book just for this purpose. She just knew she would be receiving lines so she had prenumbered some pages as well. Sometimes CC could be just a bit too resourceful.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry it has taken so long to update but I was pet-sitting and could not get to my computer. I have 26 full chapters written and I am working on the 27th._

Chapter 21

"Class dismissed". Miss Hardbroom said curtly. She left The Great Hall zapped her note off the door and proceeded to Miss Cackle's office. She knocked firmly on the door and went in when she heard Miss Cackle wearily say, "Come in Miss Hardbroom." Miss Cackle knew that knock.

"Well Constance-Cecilia I hope you have a very good explaination for all of this." Miss Hardbroom was trying very hard to contain her anger. She was failing.

"Miss Bat wanted me to sing scales Miss Hardbroom" CC stated flatly.

"Oh,oh dear I thought I had warned her about that in fact I'm quite sure that I had"

"Would somebody please fill me in,why shouldn't CC sing scales?" asked Miss Cackle in a very puzzled way.

"I think the best way to explain is to demonstrate but outside Miss Cackle and when I say outside I mean outside the castle walls." Miss Hardbroom was very serious.

"Alright Constance but I must say this has me very curious."

"CC pleas come here,take my hand please." CC took Miss Hardbroom's hand and Miss Hardbroom 'popped' them outside making sure to include Miss Cackle.

"Well a little warning next time please Constance!" pleaded Miss Cackle.

"I'm sorry Headmistress I just wanted to get outside as quickly as possible. CC you may begin" CC started to sing the scales in absolutely perfect pitch and as her voice rose higher and higher some very strange things began to happen. A strong wind came up out of nowhere whipping Miss Cackle and MIss Hardbroom's hair around. CC's hair stayed in place the wind did not affect her at all. Next also out of nowhere a shower of rain began to fall. This time Miss Hardbroom was ready and put a shield spell up over herself and Miss Cackle,once again CC was not getting wet even though the rain fell directly on her. Before anything more could happen Miss Hardbroom told CC to stop. As soon as CC stopped so did all the strange phenomenon.

"Well,said a rather startled Miss Cackle,I can see why CC should not sing scales. Does this only happen when you sing scales CC?"

"No Miss Cackle I can't sing solos or duets either I have to sing in groups of three or more and I must never sing scales! I tried to tell Miss Bat that I could tell her my range,which as you heard is quite high,but she did not want to give me the chance. She just got very angry and gave me that detention and then sent me to your office." CC looked at Miss Hardbroom after she mentioned the detention and saw more trouble headed her way.

"Miss Hardbroom I think we should get back to The Academy before CC explains why she has detention." Miss Cackle was trying to defuse things but it was not working.

"As you say Miss Cackle,but let me just say this,CC I am very disappointed in you" and with that Miss Hardbroom 'popped' everyone back to Miss Cackle's office.

"Constance _please_ I did ask you to warn me" Miss Cackle looked a bit flustered.

"I'm sorry Miss Cackle I just wanted to get back here and clear up this detention business." Miss Hardbroom turned and crossed her arms and in her sternest voice said,"well young lady explain to me why Miss Bat gave you a detention. I have a feeling it was not just the scales was it?" Miss Hardbroom uncrossed her arms and lifted CC's chin and peered closely at her face. "Your nose is a bit lavender as well so tell me the truth CC no partial truths. I want all of it!" CC really hated the way her aunt kept putting her hand under her chin,but she kept her anger in wisely in check. She was in enough hot water and it was about to get even hotter.

"I um,CC bit her lower lip, I was a bit defiant and I suppose rude in the way I tried to explain things to Miss Bat and my tone wasn't the best either." CC tried to sound meek and apologetic,it did not work Miss Hardbroom caught on right away.

"Constance-Cecilia this just won't do,she dropped CC's chin,you are in very serious trouble young lady go wait outside Miss Cackle's office while she and I discuss what to do about you."

"Yes Miss" CC dropped her eyes to the floor,rubbed the back of her neck and left the office to sit on the naughty chair outside Miss Cackle's office door. Unfortunately Ethel happened by at just that moment.

"Ooh look who is in serious trouble now" Ethel oozed and hissed she did not want Miss Cackle or Miss Hardbroom to hear. But she forgot who she was dealing with. CC muttered two quick spells. One made everything that was said in the corridor by CC and Ethel heard in the office and the second gave Ethel a very dark brown nose.

"Leave me alone Ethel,you could have explained to Miss Bat why it was not a good idea for me to sing scales!"

"Sure I could have, but where is the fun in that you little bitch why should I help..." before Ethel could finish her sentence the door was flung open and a very angry MIss Hardbroom was suddenly standing there.

"Ethel Hallow go to your room at _once_,I will deal with **_you_** later, CC into the office, **_NOW!_**"

Ethel started to protest "but ,but,but Miss Har" that was as far as she got all of a sudden she found herself in her room and when she tried the door it was locked from the outside. "That little bitch brat has done it to me again! Well at least I know she is in serious trouble as well." Ethel was seething and threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back down in Miss Cackle's office.

"Did you not feel you were in enough trouble young lady without casting that reverse conversation spell?" Miss Hardbroom was furious.

"Is that what she did?" asked Miss Cackle with a note of disbelief, "she shouldn't be able to do that yet!"

"Miss Cackle I've told you and told you don't underestimate CC she knows more than most students at University. Wipe that smug look off your face young lady,you are not helping your cause at all" Miss Hardbroom rounded on CC. "MIss Cackle I think you had better make that phone call to Conrad,I am taking this troublemaker to her room." Miss Hardbroom turned and grabbed CC rather roughly by the ear once again and promptly disappeared with her. Miss Cackle picked up the phone somewhat reluctantly she really hated calling parents and calling this parent made her especially nervous.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Miss Hardbroom appeared with CC in CC's room,she let go of CC's ear and said,"I'll be back to deal with **_you_** directly. I will be locking your door magically so don't try to leave or you will receive a very nasty shock." Miss Hardbroom then left CC's room and started down the corridor toward Ethel's room when she heard Ethel scream.

"My nose,my nose is dark brown that brat turned my nose dark brown!" Ethel did not care who heard her. Miss Hardbroom zapped open the door and demanded to know what all the screaming was about. Ethel turned around to face MIss Hardbroom and out of habit said "Good Evening Miss Hardbroom"

"Is it Ethel is it a good.. Ethel **_what_** is wrong with your nose and is that what you were screaming about in such an unladylike manner?" Miss Hardbroom interuppted herself and asked.

"CC must have turned it dark brown Miss. I think she did it outside Miss Cackle's office,but you sent me to my room so fast I don't think you noticed. Oh and only CC can turn it back" Ethel informed Miss Hardbroom.

"Well this will certainly alter the punishment that I had in mind for Miss CC",thought Miss Hardbroom. "Ethel you will have your dinner here in your room and later I will escort you to the lav and then back here to your room. Try _anything_ and you will be **_very,very_** sorry . Do you understand?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom", Ethel answered in a very cowed voice. "Miss Hardbroom I don' suppose saying I'm sorry is going to work is it?"

"No Ethel I'm afraid we are well past the sorry stage. Your nose will be taken care of immediately. I am going back to CC's room right now." Miss Hardbroom zapped open Ethel's door and left the room. She then rezapped it closed and placed this note upon the door: 'This student is off limits do not attempt to talk to her. She is in complete disgrace.' She put an identical note on CC's door then zapped it open and went in. **_"CONSTANCE-CECILIA HALLOW-HARDBROOM_** I want Ethel's nose returned to normal **_IMMEDIATELY!_**" Miss Hardbroom was not fooling around and CC knew she was in the biggest trouble to date. She muttered something and then snapped her fingers.

"What exactly was that?" the annoyance in Miss Hardbroom's voice was back.

"I removed the spell Aunt Constance would you like to see for yourself?"

"What? And just how can I do that from here hmm?"

"I can show you." CC stated calmly.

"How?" Miss Hardbroom's voice fairly dripped with contempt.

"Like this" CC waved her hand at the mirror and Ethel's room appeared in it. Miss Hardbroom gasped she was quickly realizing that her brother had not told her everything she needed to know about CC. Miss Hardbroom looked closely at Ethel. Ethel was at her desk with her head bent over the paper she was writing,suddenly she looked up and Miss Hardbroom could see that the dark brown nose was now a normal healthy pink. CC waved her hand again and the mirror returned to normal.

"CC you are **not** to use that spell without permission is that clearly understood?" Miss Hardbroom was being quite stern but a spell like that could easily be abused.

"Yes Aunt Constance. I actually can only do that spell with an adult present in the room anyway" CC answered.

"Well good, that is good to know. Now CC do you remember what I told you yesterday about how your Uncle George and I have your parents permission to discipline you as we see fit even if it went outside of The Academy rules?"

"Yes Aunt Constance" CC said with a note of alarm in her voice.

"Well I think the turning of Ethel's nose dark brown and that your behaviour out in the corridor calls for a..." Miss Hardbroom pointed her index finger at CC and said , "a hard Level one and a half."

CC tried and failed not to cry but her aunt had a very hard finger. CC did not cry out loud at first,but the tears ran down her face and she took several very deep breaths,but finally she could no longer stand it and threw herself face down on her bed and howled into her pillow. Miss Hardbroom turned to leave but before she did she said,"I will be back in about thirty minutes." CC did not know whether that was a warning of just a statement,but at this point her bottom hurt too much to care.

Pumpkin jumped up on CC's bed and sat next to her head. CC snuffled a bit and told her cat,"Oh Pumpkin this is awful Aunt Constance has a very heavy finger,just as heavy as Papa's. I hope I don't have to eat dinner in The Great Hall tonight if I get dinner at all that is. I just don't think I can sit down." CC put her head back down on her pillow and in a very small voice said, "Oh Pumpkin I want my mummy." CC cried herself to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_Another interesting chapter I hope. It might raise some questions but all will be revealed later._

Chapter 22

Back in Miss Cackle's office Miss Cackle was on the phone with CC's father, The Exalted Ultimate High Wizard. "Yes sir your excellency if you think that is best we will expect you first thing in the morning." Miss Cackle hung up the phone with a sigh she put her hands one either side of her head. "What have we gotten ourselves into" Miss Cackle thought to herself. Just then Miss Hardbroom appeared.

"Amelia are you alright?"

"Yes Constance,your brother will be here first thing in the morning. It seems he decided to stay in the village for a week with the rest of the family just in case there _were_ any problems. Now I have to call the Hallows I'm sure Mr Hallow will want to be here tomorrow as it does involve Ethel as well."

"I have locked both girls in their rooms and posted a warning on their doors as well. Ethel is working on her essay and CC is face down on her bed at the moment" stated Miss Hardbroom.

"Constance _what_ did you do?" asked Miss Cackle with a note of alarm.

"I lost my temper but I did not do anything that CC did not deserve. I gave her a rather heavy Level one and a half. She will be having her dinner in her room as I don't believe she will be able to sit until tomorrow...if then." Miss Hardbroom answered.

"Oh I see, yes well she was warned by all of us numerous times,I do shudder to think just what her father is going to say or even do with her tomorrow." Miss Cackle was getting more and more worried. "And just what are we going to do about Ethel? The threats were bad enough but the language is totally unacceptable,I will not have that language at my Academy!"

"Yes I agree but what more can we do? She is already restricted to campus for the next two months,I don't think another essay or lines will be enough,I suppose you should consult Mr Hallow when you call him because if he does not come up with a suitable punishment I'm afraid that Conrad will and no one will be happy about that. Oh I meant to tell you Ethel will also be having her dinner in her room."

"Just what do you mean Constance what can your brother do that we can't?" Miss Cackle looked at Miss Hardbroom, Miss Hardbroom looked back with a 'you have to be joking' look.

"Miss Cackle he is The Exalted Ultimate High Wizard after all, **_what_** can't he do hmmm?"

Miss Cackle blanched "Just what do think he would do Constance?"

"Well even though Ethel **_is_**over twelve he may feel a rather heavy Level one and half or a heavy Level two may be necessary. I know for a fact he feels the Hallows were far too lenient with Ethel resulting in her behaviour now. The Hallows have only been lenient with Ethel not any of their other children. You can see that for yourself with Sybil and her older sisters were never this way either. As I remember they were much happier children than Ethel,though of course no less driven to be the best. I think just maybe the Hallows thought that Ethel just might be **"THE ONE" ** until CC's powers were revealed of course,this also might be why Ethel resents CC so much. Of course there is still no guarantee that CC is **"THE ONE"** either. I also don't remember any of the other Hallow girls having this meaness that Ethel has been displaying lately."

"Yes remember how much fun Hepzibah was? I hear she is now doing quite well and is a new mother."

"Yes her baby is six months old now. They have named her Hazel,I have been told she looks quite a bit like Hepzibah and seems to have her dispostion as well. Now you have gotten me off the subject again. I think you had better make that phone call to the Hallows and make sure you warn Mr Hallow about Conrad and what Conrad just might have in mind. Right now I think I will just go and see to Ethel and CC and warn them about what they just might expect tomorrow" and with that Miss Hardbroom promptly disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Hardbroom went down to the kitchens and had Miss Tapioca make up two trays for CC and Ethel she then disappeared with the trays upstairs. She set one tray down in front of CC's door and then proceeded down the corridor to Ethel's door. She balanced the tray while she zapped open the door,went into Ethel's room and rezapped the door closed behind her. "Here is your dinner Ethel" Miss Hardbroom set the tray on Ethel's desk.

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom" Ethel looked and saw chicken noodle soup,melted cheese on toast and a tall glass of cold milk. "It looks really good and _wow_ the soup is actually hot!" The girls were used to things from the kitchen being cold or lukewarm at best.

"Well yes I did want you girls to at least have hot soup but no pudding as you can see. Now while you eat I have a few things to tell you,CC will be told all of this as well. Tomorrow the two of you will not be going to assembly. I will be escorting the two of you to Miss Cackle's office instead,there you will find not only Miss Cackle but your father **and** your Uncle Conrad" Miss Hardbroom's voice was very ominous.

Ethel almost choked on her soup but recovered quickly,"oh no not Uncle Conrad as well,why Miss Hardbroom?"

"Because Ethel you and CC have how shall I put this **_BLOWN IT!_** You were both warned repeatedly and you both chose to ignore those warnings so now your Uncle Conrad feels he needs to step in. I will be back for your dinner tray in a few minutes. After you have finished your dinner I suggest you start your homework,when I come back I will escort you to the lav and afterward you will have about an hour before you go to bed, you will be going to bed at 7:30pm tonight just as CC does do you understand?" Miss Hardbroom was using her sternest voice.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" Ethel swallowed and looked down at her dinner. Even though she had lost her appetite at the mention of her Uncle Conrad's name she knew she had better not disobey Miss Hardbroom's edict and forced herself to keep eating.

"I will be back, I am just going to go and see to CC now." Miss Hardbroom zapped open the door once more and relocked it behind her. She then proceeded down the corridor and picked up CC's tray. She noticed that the soup had gone cold and the cheese was looking a bit waxy so she reheated them with a zap. CC deserved a hot dinner just as much as Ethel did. She balanced the tray and zapped CC's door open. CC was just waking up and knuckled her eyes with her bent fingers. "CC here is your dinner" Miss Hardbroom placed the tray down on CC's desk and rezapped the door closed.

"Thank you Aunt Constance,but I don't think I can sit down yet" said CC in a very small and contrite voice.

"No I don't suppose you can, not on your hard desk chair anyway. Why don't you use a hover spell,your father tells me you know that one quite well."

"Yes Miss that is a good idea then I am less likely to spill." CC muttered her spell and when she went to sit down her bottom hovered over the chair about four inches,but she still winced just a bit and then proceeded to eat her dinner.

"While you are eating CC I will give you the same warning as Ethel. Not only will you be seeing your Uncle George tomorrow but..." Miss Hardbroom waited for CC to swallow she did not want soup sprayed all over the room. "Your father will be here as well."

"Papa here?" whispered a now very frightened CC. "But how,why? I'm not sure I understand Aunt Constance."

"Think about it young lady,you have only been here for two days and I think I can safely say that you have broken a school record for the amount of trouble that you have caused or been the cause of. Ethel's behaviour has also been deplorable and we want **ALL** of it to stop **_NOW!_** Since neither of you chose to heed the warnings Miss Cackle and I have decided that the best course of action was to send for both of your fathers. As to how apparently your family decided to have a bit of a holiday and stayed in the village. I'm quite sure Conrad will explain everything to you tomorrow." While Miss Hardbroom had been talking CC had managed to eat all of her dinner. She wiped her mouth and then stood up wincing just a bit. She then snapped her fingers and her feet gently hit the floor. She had still been hovering. "Aunt Constance is the meeting before or after Assembly?"

"During actually,you and Ethel will not be attending Assembly and neither will Miss Cackle or I. I really hope you and Ethel grasp how serious a situation you have placed yourselves in." Miss Hardbroom looked down at CC.

"Yes Aunt Constance I know I do, I can't of course speak for Ethel,but I'm sure she understands as well."

"Well that is good at least. I will now take you to the lav,have you finished your homework yet?"

"No Aunt Constance I fell asleep but I can do it all before bedtime I promise."

"Very well then let's go." Miss Hardbroom picked up the tray and pushed CC in front of her,she once again balanced the tray and zapped open the door. CC went out first and waited while her aunt came out of the room. CC noticed the warning on the door and winced again. "Why am I still carrying this tray?" thought Miss Hardbroom. She made an upward motion with the tray and it promptly disappeared. CC muttered "Wow" and then followed her aunt to the lav.

"Aunt Constance I don't have my toothbrush or anything else with me."

"Why didn't you say somtheing before we left your room?"

"You really didn't give me the chance."

"Yes alright that is true,here" and Miss Hardbroom held out her hands and CC's toothbrush,toothpaste,hairbrush and flannel all appeared.

"Thank you Aunt Constance" CC was actually quite impressed. "Will you help me with my hair please?"

"Yes CC after you wash your face and brush your teeth I will help you with that massive amount of hair. What is Cecilia thinking to have your hair so long?"

CC finished brushing her teeth and quickly washed her face before answering Miss Hardbroom. "All of the girls in our family have long hair. It is just the way it is I've never questioned it besides I like it. I can wear it so many different ways." CC started to undo one of her plaits while Miss Hardbroom undid the other.

"Yes I know CC but your hairs is extraordinarily long." Miss Hardbroom put her hand out and CC handed her the hairbrush. Miss Hardbroom brushed her nieces hair being very careful to keep it away from CC's still sore bottom. She then put it into two loose bunches for the night,she did not want CC getting tangled in all that hair while she was sleeping.

"Thank you Aunt Constance you were just as gentle as Mummy." CC turned and gave her aunt a hug. Miss Hardbroom was both surprised and pleased and actually gave CC a very small hug back. But then she went right back into stern Miss Hardbroom mode.

"Alright enough of that now,gather your things and I will walk you back to your room. I still have Ethel to attend to." Miss Hardbroom walked CC back to her room and made sure she started her homework. Before she left she told CC she would be back to remind her when it was 7:25pm so that she could get ready for bed and be in it by 7:30pm. "Five minutes is more than enough time to change into your nightshirt and get into bed CC."

"Yes Aunt Constance,thank you Aunt Constance" CC said with a smile and then hovered over her chair and started her homework.

"Watch it young lady" Miss Hardbroom warned but not quite as sternly as usual. Miss Hardbroom left CC's room and relocked the door and then went down the corridor to get Ethel. After finishing with Ethel Miss Hardbroom went down to Miss Cackle's office for a well deserved cup of tea.


	23. Chapter 23

_Why must typing take so long? Oh well another chapter from my tortured head._

Chapter 23

In Miss Cackle's office 6:30pm

"Well Amelia this has been a rather long and trying day."

"Yes Constance I don't think even Mildred ever caused this much trouble in such a short time."

"For once I agree. Of course Mildred does not tend to get into too much magic trouble just more of the ordinary kind. Oh I know there has been the occasional magic trouble with Mildred but nothing as severe as the trouble we are currently having with CC and Ethel." Miss Hardbroom sighed and sipped her tea.

"Yes that is true puts things in perspective a bit hmm? Have you had a chance to grade the potions exams yet?"

"Yes,CC as we know got everything right even though I set her what I thought was a most difficult exam. I still don't know how she finished so quickly. Ethel only had one tiny mistake,but I must say I am really surprised and pleased with Mildred and well actually all of that little group,it seems studying with CC did them all a world of good. Everyone but Mildred received an A and Mildred actually earned a B+! I think maybe CC should continue helping that group if possible." Miss Hardbroom was not sure what would happen after the meeting tomorrow but she had high hopes that CC would get to stay at the Academy.

"Yes CC mentioned studying with Maud and the girls. I too think a study group would be a good idea,maybe we could help CC's cause a bit with all the good things she has accomplished these past two days though of course they don't outweigh the naughtiness by much."

"Amelia, if CC **_is _**chosen as **"THE ONE"** then she will need to be more vigilant about her behaviour, I do believe this is one of the reasons Conrad wanted her at Cackle's and not at one of the other Academies" Miss Hardbroom dropped her bombshell.

"Other Academies!? You mean she tested for other Academies as well as Cackle's? Why didn't anyone tell me this before?" Miss Cackle's feelings were a bit hurt and she felt a bit put out.

"Well of course she tested for other Academies,Conrad felt that if she only tested for Cackle's that The Witches Council might object and cry favourtism. Conrad is all about **_not_** playing favourites. Even with all of CC's talents she is treated exactly the same as her sisters and brothers. I think that is why CC is such a well adjusted and happy eight year old. It cannot be easy being a prodigy and keeping her short childhood happy cannot be easy either. I don't know if CC knows she might be **"THE ONE"** but I think she might have an inkling."

"That is quite a lot for anyone to process much less an eight year old,but from what I've seen of CC so far I think she can handle it. Hopefully she can settle down a bit and get back to learning instead of fueding with Ethel." Just then the clock chimed 7:00pm. "Well Constance seven o'clock already maybe you should go check on Ethel and CC and warn them they only have twenty five minutes to finish their homework before they need to get ready for bed. How did Ethel react to the news about going to bed so early?"

"Well I don't think she is too happy about it but she knew better than to argue about it. Both girls will need to be well rested for tomorrow. CC of course is used to dealing with her father. Ethel only sees him once a year at the Hallow family reunions and I'm not sure how much contact she has with him there."

"The Hallows hold family reunions? How do they manage that ?" Miss Cackle was well aware how large the Hallow family was and could not imagine anyplace large enough to accommodate that many people, many of them children.

"Oh yes every year a different group of Hallows hosts the reunion. Many of them have estates large enough for everyone and if some Hallows live close enough they just go for the day and then go home. Only a few families stay overnight. I know I told you about the reunions before remember it was at the reunion when CC was two that they found out about her powers and the quirks associated with them?"

"Oh right I guess with all that has been happening lately it slipped my mind. Oh my look at the time you better go and warn the girls that they only have ten minutes left until lights out for tonight."

"Yes you are right Amelia and I have to check on all the other second years as well. I'll see you later" and with that Miss Hardbroom 'popped' out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millie and company were outside CC's door reading the warning,they had already seen the one on Ethel's. "Wow they are both in serious trouble",commented Maud. "We better go to my room I don't want Miss Hardbroom to catch us out here", all the girls nodded and followed Maud down the corridor. Suddenly Miss Hardbroom appeared in front of them and Maud stopped just in time. Millie however was following a bit too close and ran right into Maud.

"Oof, sorry Maud."

"S'ok Mil."

"Good Evening Miss Hardbroom" the girls all dutifully chorused.

"Good Evening girls,what are you lot up to _now_?"

"Just going to my room to study Miss" replied Maud.

"Very well off you go then and Mildred do watch where you are going please." Miss Hardbroom sighed and went on her way.

"Figures I always get singled out" thought Millie she also rolled her eyes which caused all her friends to giggle as they all slipped into Maud's room. "Wow that was close" said Millie,"Why is it always me that she picks on anyway?"

"Well you did run into Maud,Mil" said Enid,"and it isn't always you sometimes it's me,though lately it has been poor CC and nasty Ethel."

"That's true I feel sorry for CC but certainly not Ethel it is about time that her nastiness was discovered. I heard they have called CC's father as well as Mr Hallow. Do you suppose we'll get to meet CC's father?" Millie's voice had a touch of awe in it.

"I'm not sure that I 'd want to under the circumstances. I don't think he will be in the best of moods after lecturing his daughter and his nasty naughty niece" replied Enid a bit snarkily.

"Ok enough you two we need to study for tomorrows spells class if Miss Hardbroom decides to check in on us I don't want to be caught not studying how about **_you_**?" Maud was getting worried and a bit serious. "Ok who wants to go first, Jadu?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Hardbroom zapped Ethel's door and walked in. "Ethel you have ten minutes until lights out,you might want to finish up your homework and get ready for bed. I will not come back into your room tonight unless I see that you have not snuffed your candle by 7:30pm understood?" MIss Hardbroom crossed her arms and gave Ethel _The_ Hardbroom _stare_.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom," gulped Ethel, "I promise to snuff my candle promptly at 7:30 and try to get to sleep."

"Good girl, I will see you in the morning make sure you are ready. You will be having your breakfast here in your room. I will then escort both you and CC down to Miss Cackle's office for the meeting. Although I know you will have trouble sleeping tonight please try to get a good sleep, you **will** need to be well rested tomorrow."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom,I'll try." Ethel answered with a small sigh.

"Good night Ethel." Miss Hardbroom turned zapped open the door walked out and rezapped it behind her. She could have 'popped' of course but wanted to check to make sure that Maud and company were really studying and not just gossiping before she checked on CC. She opened Maud's door without knocking she liked the element of surprise. But the girls were dutifully studying,but all of them quickly jumped to their feet when Miss Hardbroom entered the room.

"As you were girls,I'm glad to see you getting more serious about your studies. Please remember to leave enough time to get back to your own rooms before lights out." Miss Hardbroom closed the door and 'popped' into CC's room.

"Wow Mil you were right HB looked right at you when she said the part about lights out" said an awed Enid.

"Yup, you know I think I'll just go to my room now. It is just not worth the risk of being late tonight. See you guys tomorrow." Millie left and went to her room.

"That's actually a really good idea I think I'll go to my room as well" said Jadu.

"Me too" said Enid and Ruby at the same time and then again when they both said, "Night Maud" the girls left Maud's room laughing.

"Boy Miss Hardbroom sure knows how to kill an evening" thought Maud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Hardbroom 'popped ' into CC's room to find the child already in bed fast asleep. She had changed into her nightshirt and then propped her advanced spells book against the headboard so that she could read it while lying on her stomach,but she had fallen asleep while studying. Miss Hardbroom closed the book and put it on the pile of books on CC's desk. She put her hand on CC's head as a good night gesture,blew out CC's candle and 'popped' out of the room. Pumpkin mewed as Miss Hardbroom left and then settled into a more comfortable position on CC's feet.

Just before midnight something awakened CC. She realized it was Pumpkin, Pumpkin was hungry and letting CC know that she had forgotten to put out more kibble. Pumpkin did not hunt she hated the taste of mouse and she wanted her food **_NOW!_**

"Pumpkin what do you want?" CC pushed herself up "oh ow I forgot about my sore bum. Well I can't possibly get into any more trouble." CC lit her candle and then carefully got up to get Pumpkin's food. Of course how was she to know that Miss Hardbroom was on night duty and saw the light under CC's door. She immediately zapped the door open and demanded to know what CC was doing up so late.

_"Constance-Cecilia_ why is there a light on in here and what are you doing out of bed?!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Constance, but Pumpkin didn't get fed and she woke me up. I have found it easier to feed her than ignore her because Pumpkin will not be ignored. I figured I couldn't get into much more trouble so I lit my candle so I could see to feed her. I did not want to do it magically because Pumpkin plays with the box when I do that and there would have been cat food all over my room."

"I see, well have you fed her now?"

"Yes Miss I had just finished pouring when you came in."

"I will excuse you this once,as it was partly my fault your cat was not fed. I saw that you had fallen asleep and put your book away but did not think about the fact that Pumpkin might not have been fed. But this is not to happen again. Now please get back into bed." Miss Hardbroom smoothed back the sheet and covers and CC very carefull climbed back into bed and laid back down on her stomach. Miss Hardbroom very carefully covered CC and once again blew out her candle. "Good Night CC see you in the morning, oh since you were asleep I was not able to tell you that you will be having your breakfast here in your room. I will then escort both you and Ethel to the meeting."

"Oh right the meeting I forgot about that for a moment. Thank you Aunt Constance,good night Aunt Constance." CC was actually still half asleep remembering things in that state is hard for anyone.

Miss Hardbroom raised her lantern and looked at CC, but CC had already fallen back asleep. "Sleep as well as you can child you will need it for tomorrow," and with that said Miss Hardbroom went to check on the first years,being careful to zap the door behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

_Ok leave time to read this chapter and the next they are both quite long._

Chapter 24

The next day dawned and it was a horrible day. The rain was just chucking down and it was quite foggy as well. The castle of course felt even colder and damper than usual. Ethel upon waking looked out her window "Oh great rain as if this day was not going to be bad enough and fog as well. I'll never get warm today,might as well get up and get dressed I suppose."

In CC's room she too was getting up just a bit more carefully. "My bum is still a bit sore this morning Pumpkin,this is just not going to be a good day. Papa is going to be so disappointed and angry,never a good combination. I even feel a tiny bit sorry for Ethel,but only a teeny tiny bit." CC carefully took off her nightshirt and changed into her uniform. Miss Hardbroom had said she would be bringing her breakfast to her room. "I hope Aunt Constance comes soon I really need to use the lav!" CC carefully brushed out her hair,because she wanted one plait and did not want to wait for Miss Hardbroom she used her magic to do her hair.

Miss Hardbroom had been up for hours she too was getting ready for the day. She kept repeating the same words to herself," I will not let him get to me,I will stay in complete control." Having The Exalted Ultimate High Wizard as her younger brother(albeit only ten minutes younger)was a trial for Miss Hardbroom. "If he dares to call me Connie or sis,well I'll just have to warn him before the girls are in the room,if I have the chance that is. This rain is not going to help matters either. Conrad's mood will be extremely black he really hates the rain. This is going to be the most trying morning." Miss Hardbroom sighed and went down to the dungeons to get CC and Ethel's breakfasts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conrad Hallow-Hardbroom had accepted his brother-in-laws' offer of a ride to the Academy. He was expecting him in about an hour. Luckily Cecilia had decided that she and the children should go home,so Conrad had put them on the train home the night before. Before leaving Cecilia had reminded him to try and keep his temper in check and please try not to tease his sister. Sometimes she treated him just like one of the children! Luckily Conrad had brought his best gray suit with him,so at least he would look good at this meeting. Being the highest ranked wizard in the world was most times just fine but when of his relatives started to be a problem it made things doubly hard. He still was not sure just what to do about Ethel and CC. If Ethel found out that CC was possibly **"THE ONE"** he was afraid things might just escalate even farther. He had not even told CC yet but he had his suspicions that she just might know. He really wanted to wait until she was older but this might not be possible under the current circumstances. He hoped that Constance had filled Miss Cackle in,knowing Constance as he did he was quite sure that she had. Conrad sighed and went outside under a covered archway to wait for Mr Hallow.

Mr Hallow was not his usual confident self. He was quite worried about how his brother-in-law planned to deal with this latest fued between their daughters. Kirsten had warned him not to antagonize either Conrad or Miss Hardbroom. "Remember George Ethel and Sybil still have a few years to go at Cackle's and Mona and Cordelia will also be going there when they are old enough. We don't need anymore difficulties right now. Unless Conrad wants to do something totally outlandish such as expell Ethel then keep your mouth shut!"

Kirsten Hallow was also quite worried but felt that George had been much too easy on Ethel. "Any other punishment but expulsion would be accetable George in fact I was talking with Cecilia..."

"When did you do that and more importantly why would you?" Mr Hallow was getting a bit peeved.

"She called me last night before she went back home with the other children. And as to why because she too is worried about what Conrad just might do. She heard him muttering something about exceptions to every rule. Now hopefully that does not mean expulsion but something else altogether. Now make sure you call me after the meeting is over I want to know what happens before you get home."

"Yes alright Kirsten I have to go. I really don't want to be late picking up Conrad,you know how he hates to wait and with this rain it will be even worse. I'll call you directly after the meeting." Mr Hallow kissed his wife and left to pick up his brother-in-law.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Academy Miss Cackle was bustling around her office. She was doing a major tidy and arranging the chairs around her desk. "Now let's see a chair for Mr Hallow and one for his excellency,one for me I'll offer one to Constance but I'm sure she will prefer to stand. Well I had better get to the staff room I really need some cheese and tea."

In the staff room Miss Drill and Miss Bat were discussing how to handle the assembly without Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle. If they were not careful chaos could soon reign. Miss Cackle bustled in "Good Morning ladies"

"Good Morning Headmistress",said Miss Drill, "ready?"

"No Miss Drill I'm not ready,I don't think one can ever be ready for one of these meetings. Are you and Miss Bat ready for the assembly?"

"I believe so Miss Cackle" replied Miss Drill.

"Miss Bat how about you?" Miss Cackle was most worried about Miss Bat she had been especially unstable lately.

"I'm sure we can handle it Miss Cackle" Miss Bat replied cooly.

"Yes well alright,has anyone seen Miss Hardbroom this morning?"

"I'm right here Miss Cackle, I was just seeing to CC and Ethel. I must say we have two very contrite girls who are very nervous. _As they should be_." Miss Hardbroom was not feeling sorry for _anyone_ this morning. She really hated her routine changed and this meeting was sure to do just that. "I must say the whole school seems quite subdued this morning. There is tension on every floor. I've already handed out ten detentions,I also found girls betting on the outcome of the meeting this morning."

"Betting? Our girls _are gambling_?!" Miss Cackle was very surprised.

"Not anymore, I squashed their little operation quite quickly. I tell you taking away the sweets rations certainly put a damper on things. I've told the perpetrators no sweets for two weeks and if I find anymore gambling being conducted here at Cackle's I will change it to a month for everyone involved! And if that were not enough to deter them I also have added double detentions for a month as well."

"Very good Constance. Now ladies I don't expect the assembly will take very long so after breakfast and assembly I think it would be best if the students went back to their rooms or they may go outside if the rain clears up. Classes will not start until after lunch today. Please remind the girls to be quiet. Miss Hardbroom has sound-proofed my office but that is only for sounds going out,we will still be able to hear noises outside the office."

"Yes Miss Cackle I'm sure everything will be just fine." Miss Drill sounded a bit more confident than she actually felt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in CC's room.

CC was extremely nervous. She had eaten about two bites of her porridge but just could not eat anymore. She knew Miss Hardbroom would be upset that she had not eaten it all,but it beat 'unloading' it on someone. The two bites she had eaten were sitting in a lump in her stomach. She was able to drink her tea so at least there was something warm in her tummy. CC kept pacing back and forth and twiddling her plait. CC had a sneaking suspicion that her father was going to try and get her to promise to get along with Ethel and she was going to have to defy him. She just could not promise it was totally impossible for her to get along with her cousin. She would still _try_ and she could try harder but that was it. She also knew defying her father was a really bad idea and that he just might add another Level one and a half or even a Level two onto the one and a half that her Aunt Constance had already given her. CC was hoping that her father would come up with something else. Just then Miss Hardbroom 'popped' in.

Miss Hardbroom noted how nervous CC was and then noticed her uneaten breakfast. "Not hungry CC?"

"No I'm sorry Aunt Constance I just can't eat. I did try but the porridge is just sitting like a lump in my tummy. I don't want to have an accident such as I did with the fish. I did drink all of my tea though."

"Yes I see that's fine. I agree about not eating,but just this once mind you as you say we don't want any more trouble than necessary today. Your father and uncle should be arriving soon, I"ve come to collect you and Ethel. No funny business from you right?"

"Oh no Aunt Constance , I promise no funny business from me. May I ask a question please?"

"Yes CC what do you need to know?"

"Did you tell Papa about the Level one and a half?"

"Not yet, I did not have the opportunity to speak with him last night and I don't believe Miss Cackle told him."

"Oh ok um _are you_ planning on telling him this morning?"

Miss Hardbroom fixed CC with a look, "yes I think he needs to know don't you?"

CC sighed "Yes Miss."

"Alright now here is how we will proceed. As I said I will walk you and Ethel downstairs,you will wait outside Miss Cackle's office until we come for you. No funny business outside or inside the office. Am I making myself clear enough?"

"Yes Miss, Aunt Constance may I ask another question please?"

"Of course you may."

"Could I, I mean may I protect myself from Ethel with a shielding spell?"

**"WHAT!?** Constance-Cecilia just what are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Constance but I do know Ethel a bit better than you do and I don't trust her. So in order not to have to retaliate I would rather shield myself,but as you know I need permission to use the shield spell."

"Under normal circumstances I would say no but as we have seen in the last two days..." Miss Hardbroom left that sentance just hanging in the air. "Alright CC you may shield yourself against Ethel,but _only_ Ethel understood?"

"Oh yes Aunt Constance thank you" CC immediately cast her shielding spell. "I'm ready to go now."

"Well that was quick." Miss Hardbroom did a quick inspection of CC's appearance and did not like what she saw. "CC why is the end of your plait so messy and just how were you able to get your hair into one plait by yourself?" Miss Hardbroom's stern voice was back.

"It's messy because I have been nervously twiddling it and as to how I plaited it well magic of course. It is the only way I _can_ single plait it." CC was getting even more nervous now. And when Miss Hardbroom sucked in a breath and then blew it out her nose,she became quite frightened as well.

"**CONSTANCE-CECILIA HALLOW-HARDBROOM** don't tell me that you don't consider using magic for grooming your hair selfish or trivial?!"

"Pardon me Aunt Constance but I'm not sure what you mean." CC knew when she heard her full name that she was really in trouble yet again but she just did not know why her aunt was so upset about magic grooming.

"CC you do know The Golden Rule of Witch Craft yes?" "Magic is **not** to be used for selfish or trivial purposes!" Miss Hardbroom was the angriest she had ever been.

"Yes I know The Golden Rule of Witch Craft, but I don't consider what I did selfish or trivial." CC did not realize just how much more trouble she had just caused for herself. Miss Hardbroom flared her nostrils but just managed to keep her temper in check.

"I see" Miss Hardbroom's voice was cold enough to freeze boiling hot water. "Well I will be sure to discuss this with your father as well young lady now march!" Miss Hardbroom zapped open CC's door and pushed her towards it.

CC gulped. "Oh great now I've really done it" she thought as she proceeded Miss Hardbroom down the corridor towards Ethel's room.

"You wait right here and don't you dare move" Miss Hardbroom if possible was getting even scarier. CC not trusting her voice just nodded. She couldn't even lean against the wall,she hoped Miss Hardbroom would not be too long in getting Ethel. She wasn't. After only a minute or two Ethel and Miss Hardbroom came out of Ethel's room. CC made sure not to make eye contact with Ethel. Even though she had the shield spell up she did not want to risk even more trouble by glaring or being glared at.

"Right follow me you two,Ethel you go behind me CC you go behind Ethel and I want no nonsense from either of you or noise either understood?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" both girls answered meekly.

Miss Hardbroom set a quick pace and the arrived outside Miss Cackle's office door in no time. "You two wait here until I come for you. You may sit or stand it is your choice. A stern word of warning anything you two might say to each other will be heard in the office. I have soundproofed for sounds going out but we can hear anything said outside the door. Now I suggest you wait quietly and think about what the two of you have done to get into this mess in the first place." Miss Hardbroom gave each girl a very hard stare and went into the office.


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry I did not do this earlier bit busy at home right now. This is by far my longest chapter and the last of the spell spankings, for now anyway._

Chapter 25

While Miss Hardbroom had been upstairs collecting CC and Ethel Mr Hallow and The Exalted UtimateHigh Wizard had arrived. They both went straight to Miss Cackle's office. Where Miss Cackle was sitting at her desk mentally preparing for their arrival. She heard her door open and jumped to her feet. "Good morning your Excellency,Mr Hallow."

"Ah Miss Cackle good morning,but please none of this 'Your Excellency' business. I am here as CC's father and Ethel's uncle. Although I may have to exert some authority as The Exalted Ultimate High Wizard I really would rather you just call me Mr Hallow-Hardbroom or sir, either will do."

Miss Cackle was somewhat surprised she did not know that CC's father had also added the Hallow name to Hardbroom. "As you say Mr Hallow-Hardbroom" Miss Cackle smiled. "Why don't you sit here at my desk you will find it the most comfortable seat. I've set these other chairs here for you and myself Mr Hallow. I'm sure Miss Hardbroom would rather stand but there is a chair here for her as well. The girls of course will stand here in front of the desk."

"You will find that CC has to stand Conrad" Miss Hardbroom entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Her behaviour last evening escalated to an unacceptable level and I administered a rather heavy Level one and a half."

"Nice way to greet me Constance,I'm fine by the way how are you?" Conrad was just a bit sarcastic. He was about the only one who could get away with speaking to Miss Hardbroom in that manner.

"Alright Conrad no need for sarcasm. I'm as well as could be expected after the last two days,you might have warned us brother dear a bit more about Constance-Cecilia."

"If you remember Constance I did warn you that she could be a bit of a handful,and I do believe Cecilia told you that her nickname at home is Trouble,I thought as intelligent as you are Constance you would..."

Miss Hardbroom interuppted her brother "Alright,alright I concede we are not here to argue,we are here to discuss what to do about Ethel and CC. I just want to tell you that even though CC is more powerful than Ethel she was worried enough to ask permission to use a shielding spell to protect herself from Ethel."

"George just what **_is_** Ethel capable of that would worry CC like that?" Conrad was quite curious he knew CC's magic was much stronger than Ethel's.

"I'm not sure Conrad,I suppose you should ask Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom." Mr Hallow was just as curious about this as his brother-in-law.

"Well Constance?"

"Conrad we have not kept you in the dark. Miss Cackle and I have kept you up to date completely but CC has only been here two days and from the start she and Ethel have been at each others throats. I don't want either girl to leave the Academy but if we can't get them to stop one of them just may have to go!"

"Yes I quite agree with you Constance and I believe CC would be the candidate there,but let's hope it won't come to that. Now the punishments you have already set so far will stand and I will be speaking privately to CC after this meeting,but what to do about Ethel? Any thoughts George? What works at home?" Conrad raised his eyebrows at Mr Hallow he knew how much George Hallow spoiled Ethel.

"Well, we really don't have a problem with Ethel at home" Mr Hallow stated flatly.

"I see,well as we all know CC and Ethel don't get along and never have. But Ethel **has** had other incidents here at the Academy,such as the frog incident earlier this year..."

"Why doe everyone keep harping about the frog thing everything turned out ok in the end as I recall." Mr Hallow was grasping at straws.

Conrad fixed him with a look "George although it turned out well and Mildred ended up saving a life because she _was_ a frog it hardly condones the fact that your daughter could not channel her anger in a more productive way. And before you protest may I remind you that when CC turned Ethel into an earthworm CC was only two not a teenager who should by now have a bit more control. Now if you want another example how about last year with the Dr Foster problem with the blizzard or the tornado earlier this year or..."

"Alright,alright Conrad no need to harp about the past what are we going to do now?"

"Constance,Miss Cackle do you have anything to add or suggest?"

"If we had our own ideas Conrad I don't think Miss Cackle would have called you. We have exhausted ourselves in just the last two days in dealing with these two,but **_nothing_** we have said and no punishment we have handed down seems to have made any impression,well except for last nights'. I think bringing you in has finally made that impression,so we leave it entirely up to you,but remember this Conrad we have to live with your decision here once you leave **_we_** will be the ones dealing with the aftermath."

"Yes Constance I am well aware of that and I have been thinking long and hard about all of this and I will make my decision about what I am going to do about the two of them after I talk with the girls,please bring them in."

"Yes Conrad" Miss Hardbroom went to the door opened it and stepped out into the corridor. "You may come in now girls." First Ethel and then CC slowly entered the room. Miss Hardbroom followed pushing CC a bit to hurry her along. Miss Hardbroom then closed the door with a soft thump. Ethel was hanging her head,but CC looked straight ahead. She had been taught to face her problems with her head held high.

"Good Morning Uncle George,Papa."

Ethel threw CC a look but she raised her head and greeted her father and uncle,"Good Morning Daddy,Uncle Conrad." But where CC kept looking foward Ethel once again hung her head, Ethel was feeling scared and it was not a feeling that she liked nor was used to having. She was ashamed to look at her father and that is why she felt she needed to hang her head.

"Good Morning girls,Ethel please stop looking at the floor it really can't be that interesting." Conrad knew that Ethel was ashamed but he could not talk to the top of her head. CC wisely suppressed the laughter that was threatening to explode out of her,but her father knew her well and fixed his eye on her. "**Constance-Cecilia**" he said in a warning tone. "**Stop**." That was all he needed to say.

"Yes sir,Papa" CC was instantly serious and stood just a bit straighter.

"Now you two know how gravely serious this fueding has become,**_IT STOPS NOW!_**" Conrad roared and both girls were so startled that they jumped a little. Miss Hardbroom's composure was also a little rattled but she hid it well. Conrad came out from behind the desk and stood in front of the girls. Conrad Hallow-Hardbroom was a very tall man and when he stood straight as he was doing now he seemed even taller. **"Constance-Cecilia** I want a promise from you. No more of this nonsense with Ethel or anyone else for that matter,no more trouble,no more unauthorized spells, it all stops no excuses. Now do I have your promise?" Conrad looked down at CC.

CC looked up and saw the look in her father's eyes but she also knew she could not promise because it would be a promise that she could not keep. "No sir Papa I can't promise I can only keep trying and I _will try_ a whole lot harder but I can't promise..." CC was interuppted by her father,she heard the rumble start and knew she was really in for it, but she stood her ground and made sure she kept looking him in the eye.

"**CONSTANCE-CECILIA** you are trying my patience and before I do something we will both regret..." here Conrad paused and took a deep breath. "I will accept your promise to try but as you have said you **MUST** try extra hard or the Level 2 you are about to get will seem like a Level one if I or your aunt have to resort to this again. Am I understood?" Conrad put his hand under CC's chin and lifted it a bit higher.

CC gritted her teeth and answered "Yes sir Papa, I am ready."

"Very good but although I have already cast the spell it is on a time-delay once you are back in your room it will take effect. You will not be attending any classes today. You _should_ be able to attend them again after the weekend. You will be in solitary confinement in your room **all** weekend and I'm sure Miss Cackle and your Aunt Constance will have plenty of work for you to do. I don't like doing this CC but you have left me little choice,I do not want to pull you out of the Academy. Your mummy and I think you can learn quite a lot here,but it all hinges on better behaviour from you and Ethel. No Ethel I have not forgotten you in all this your turn is next." Conrad let go of CC's chin.

"Finally" thought CC "I really wish they would stop doing that." CC shuffled her feet a bit and chanced a glance at Ethel. "Papa!" CC cried in alarm,"Catch her!" Ethel was swaying and was about to fall,Conrad caught her just in time.

"I'm ok" said a very shaky Ethel. "I just got a bit dizzy is all."

Mr Hallow gave Ethel a look and knew she had cast some sort of spell at CC in the corridor. What Ethel did not know, nor any of the adults either for that matter is the effect one of CC's shielding spells. Shielding spells normally are just a form of protection,but CC's shielding spells also cause a bounce back and Ethel was just now beginning to feel the spell that she had cast at CC. Miss Hardbroom brought a chair over and Conrad sat Ethel down. He then motioned for another chair for himself.

"Constance did you warn Ethel about CC's spell?"

"No Conrad I thought I had made myself perfectly clear that there was to be no more nonsense. I see now that I should have been more emphatic with Ethel." Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and gave Ethel a look of disappointment.

"Well Ethel tell your uncle what was the spell you cast?" Mr Hallow was also very disappointed with Ethel. He saw now that there was no way that Conrad was going to be easy on Ethel. He was also a bit frightened of just what punishment she would be receiving. **"NOW ETHEL!"**

Ethel flinched her father had never spoken to her in this manner in her entire life. "I,I,I Ethel stammered she could not get the words out,the spell was in full force now.

"Oh for heavens sake Conrad she is still feeling the spell take it off. Or does CC have to do it?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Well I'm not sure,although CC did not actually cast the spell it did bounce off her and that might have caused..." Conrad got no further. CC snapped her fingers and the spell on Ethel was completely gone. "CC what did you just do?"

"I removed the spell while you and Miss Hardbroom were discussing what to do Papa. I believe it was the tongue-tied spell right Ethel?" CC looked over at Ethel. Ethel just nodded and once again hung her head. She knew she was in even more trouble now.

"Well yes I see but CC maybe you should have waited until we came to a decision..." CC laid a hand on her father's arm "yes CC what is it?"

"Papa although I don't much like Ethel or she me I didn't think it was fair to let her suffer with that spell while you and Miss Hardbroom were trying to decide what to do. I'm sorry if I stepped out of line again but I just felt it was the right thing to do."

Ethel was very surprised. CC had just done something she would NEVER have even dared to do. And though she still did not like CC she _was_ starting to respect her a teeny tiny bit.

Ethel now stood up held her head high and addressed everyone in the room. "I just want to say I'm sorry, I know it does not fix anything but I am truly sorry. And CC I want to thank you for removing that spell and I sorry that I cast it at you,but..." Ethel could not go on she sat back down and covered her face with her hands.

CC went over to her cousin and moved Ethel's hands away from her face. "It's alright Ethel really. We both have a right to the way we feel and we both know that we will never be friends,but we both do _have_ to try harder not to cause so much havoc. I for one don't want to leave Cackle's Academy and I know you don't either..." Ethel got a startled look on her face,that was the one punishment she had **_never_** even considered. She was a Hallow,and Hallows do not get expelled or fired! Did they? CC continued "so I know I am going to try a whole lot harder and I know you will too." CC went back to where she had been standing before. Conrad looked at his young daughter. She had just shown more signs of possibly being **"THE ONE" **but he did not think Ethel realized it,not if the dumbstruck expression on her face was any indication that is.

"Ok that is enough of that." Conrad stood up and went back behind the desk and sat down. "Ethel,George are you ready for my decision? Ethel please stand,Constance please remove the chair. As you all know on very rare occasions exceptions have been made regarding certain rules. Today is one of those occasions." Conrad's face got even more serious. "George I am giving Ethel a Level 2 as well." Mr Hallow could not believe it Ethel was over twelve and she had never been punished this way at all. He tried to speak but Conrad would not let him. "No George don't even try. Ethel deserves this just as much as CC does. Ethel has been acting very childishly for the past two days and I think that just maybe a child's punishment will make more of an impression." Ethel also had a very startled look on her face. She did not know what she had expected her uncle to do,but this was way beyond anything she could have imagined. "Your Level 2 has also already been cast Ethel and as with CC's it will go into effect once you are back in your room. Since you have already been grounded for the next two months of weekends your solitary confinement was already in place,but I feel the Level 2 will give you even more to think about. Yes?"

Ethel answered her uncle meekly "yes sir Uncle Conrad. No classes for me today either?"

"No Ethel I would not put you through that. You too will stay in your room today and all of your work will be brought to you. Do you now understand how much your naughty behaviour has affected not only you and CC but your families as well?"

"Our families Uncle Conrad?" Ethel was a bit puzzled.

"Yes Ethel your families, just think about how your parents and brothers and sisters must be feeling. They all love you but you and I both know that even though you may not have been caught before that these were not isolated incidents. And spells usually have to be practiced before they are perfected." Conrad gave Ethel a very knowing look. Ethel bit her lower lip and her face went bright red. She did not even dare to contradict her uncle nor would she look at her father.

Mr Hallow however finally caught on. "Ethel? Have you cast some of these spells before?" Ethel nodded she did not trust herself to speak. "On Sybil and the other younger children?" Ethel nodded again. "I **see**. Well then Conrad I agree with you now about the Level 2 but do you believe a Level 2 is enough?" Ethel looked up in disbelief. Was her father actually asking for a higher Level?

"Yes George a Level 2 is quite enough. Ethel CC can tell you as can any of her siblings, that I have a rather heavy finger so to speak." CC was nodding with a very serious expression on her face.

She then turned to her uncle and said "Uncle George Papa's Level 2's are very hard it will be more than enough believe me."

"Alright Conrad and CC I believe you both. Ethel I'm sorry it has come to this and I will say just a bit more before I go." Mr Hallow went over to Ethel and lifted her chin with his hand. "**THINK** and think hard about all of this Ethel, and Ethel do remember that we do love you." Mr Hallow dropped his hand from Ethel's chin and left the office.

"Well that is settled,but I think I just lost my ride back to the village. Miss Cackle does the village have a taxi service?"

"Yes Mr Hallow-Hardbroom but you could stay here at the castle. I'm sure the bed and breakfast could send you things."

"I'll think about it Miss Cackle, but I know my wife would like me home soon and Constance and I do better if we only see each other in small doses." Conrad smiled at both Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom.

"Yes Conrad is right," Miss Hardbroom glanced at Ethel and CC. "I think maybe we should get these two back upstairs. The meeting has run rather long and lunch is about to begin. And after lunch I have classes to teach,and Miss Cackle has decided to hold a special afternoon assembly to let the rest of the students know what happened here this morning."

"Yes Ethel everyone will know" Miss Cackle said. "But you will not have to face anyone until Monday morning so things should have settled down a bit by then."

"Conrad will you take CC up to her room,she will show you the way. I will take Ethel, and girls the warnings will stay on your doors. Every student needs to know just how serious this is. Your doors will also stay magically locked. Ethel there is one more thing I need to speak with my brother about please wait in the corridor for me and speak to no one is that understood?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom. Goodbye Uncle Conrad." Ethel shook her uncle's hand and left the room.

"I see by the look on your face CC that you thought I had forgotten the other little incident from this morning hmm?"

Conrad quickly turned and looked gravely at CC. "What other incident young lady? This is not good!"

"Conrad have you and Cecilia not taught your children The Golden Rule of Witch Craft?"

"That magic is not to be used for selfish and trivial purposes? Of course Constance they all know that! Constance-Cecilia what did you do this morning to break the rule?"

"I magiced my hair,and I did not tell Aunt Constance that I did not know the rule, I just said that I did not think what I did was selfish or trivial."

"I see,well obviously here at Cackle's it is,so no more magicing your hair right?" Conrad pointed his finger at CC.

"Yes sir Papa,I expect it will be added to my rules as well."

"Yes CC most definitely. Is that alright with you Constance? Has that cleared the air?"

"Yes Conrad,but are you telling me that at home you allow magic for personal grooming?"

"It does make things a bit easier for Cecilia,Constance. All of our girls have extremely long hair and before you ask no we have not even considered cutting it shorter. In CC's case it would not do any good anyway,it just grows right back to this length right away. We think it has something to do with her magic as well as other things." Conrad gave his sister a knowing look.

"Ah yes I see now," Miss Hardbroom replied. "But as your father said CC no more magic in your personal grooming ,at least not while you are attending the Academy right?"

"Yes Aunt Constance thank you. Papa may we go now I want to get my punishment over with please."

"Yes alright. By your leave Miss Cackle?"

"Yes of course you may go with your father CC and just like Ethel I think you have some rather serious thinking to do this weekend hmm?"

"Yes Miss Cackle,thank you I will think very hard and I will try to improve my behaviour." CC took her father by the hand and led him out of the office.

**  
**


	26. Chapter 26

_Nice short chapter this time and this is the one with the last spell spankings for awhile._

Chapter 26

"Papa the only way we are going to get to my room without meeting anyone is to 'pop' may I 'pop' us there please?"

"Are you up to 'popping' us both CC?"

"Yes sir,it is not a problem for me at all. My magic seems to be even stronger here at Cackle's."

"Yes it should be with all the magic that has been done here over the years,I'm quite sure it has soaked into the very walls. Now CC the time-delay will go off five minutes after we reach your room. I did not want you to think it would go off immediately understand?"

"Yes sir Papa either way I am still going to be in a lot of pain,I suppose I will be spending most of my weekend on my bed on my tummy."

"Hmph," Conrad cleared his throat,"yes CC that is true but maybe this will make you think and end this fueding with you cousin."

"Yes sir,please take my hand Papa if we stay here much longer we might run into some of the other students." Conrad took his daughter by the hand and CC 'popped' them upstairs. "This is the second year corridor Papa. I need to use the lav before we go to my room,would you please wait for me to come out?"

"Yes CC,in fact here comes your Aunt and Ethel I wanted to tell Constance about the five minutes as well. You go on in I'll be right here when you come out." CC went into the lav just as Miss Hardbroom arrived with Ethel in tow.

"I see we had the same idea Conrad."

"Actually it was CC's idea but I do have something I need to tell you Constance could Ethel go in by herself?"

"Normally yes but under the circumstances I think we will wa...ah here is CC. You can go in now Ethel."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom." Ethel kept her eyes on the floor,she would not even look at CC.

"Well Conrad what did you need to tell me and does CC need to be here as well?" Miss Hardbroom was getting quite impatient and she was not altogether comfortable having her brother upstairs.

"CC already knows what it is about but if you like she may go wait by her door." Conrad gave CC a small push down the corridor. CC wisely took the hint.

"Now what do you need to tell me that can't wait Conrad?" hissed Miss Hardbroom.

"Only that to put Ethel's mind at ease a bit the heavy Level 2 will not hit her as she walks in the door. It will take effect five minutes after she gets into her room. She will hear my voice count down from 5,4,3,2,1 then my voice will say the heavy Level 2 will now commence, and then she will feel the pain of it. I would also like to talk to you later Constance I have decided not to take Miss Cackle up on her offer to stay overnight. I would like to meet some of CC's new friends as well as the rest of the students. Which I suppose I can do at the special afternoon assembly. And then later this afternoon after tea I can take a taxi back to the village and drive home later this evening."

"As you wish Conrad. Ah Ethel all finished? I will walk you back to your room now and tell you what your uncle has told me. Oh Conrad as I pass CC's door I will unlock it for you,and relock it when we meet back out here I will then walk to the staff room with you for lunch. Somehow I don't think either Ethel or CC will be up to having lunch today."

"Yes all right Constance. So CC this is your room shall we go in your Aunt Constance has unlocked it for us."

"Yes Papa" CC was getting more and more subdued and the five minute wait was not going to be easy.

"I see Pumpkin has made herself at home. This room is a bit dreary though. How do you like having your own room CC?"

"I miss Amy and I especially miss hearing her breath at night,but I suppose I will get used to it."

"Yes I suppose you will. CC I _really _ hate having to do this and although I won't feel the physical pain that you will it still hurts me inside,you do know that don't you?" Conrad looked sadly at CC.

"Yes Papa I know and I also know that I brought a lot of this on myself with **_some_** help from Ethel. Uncle George,Miss Cackle and Aunt Constance did warn us many times so even though I don't like it I know everyone thinks Ethel and I deserve this. I just wish there were a less painful way to punish us. Maybe sometime in the future when I am all grown-up there will be hmm?" CC looked at her father and tilted her head a bit.

"Maybe CC just maybe, you and I have much to discuss but not now later when you are a bit older. Smart as you are there are just some things your mummy and I feel can wait until you are a bit more mature."

"Alright Papa I understand." CC went to her father and gave him a big hug. "Papa I would rather you not be here when my punishment starts is that alright? Oh and could you please set an auto-feeder up for Pumpkin and for Ethel's cat as well please. I don't think either of us will be up to feeding our cats this weekend."

"Yes CC that 's fine you have about a minute left. You will have a five second count down before the heavy Level 2 goes into effect. Now come and give me a kiss goodbye and I will see you later,**_much_** later I hope! And I will tell everyone how much you miss them even though it _has_ only been three days." Conrad leaned down and kissed CC and left the room. He heard his own voice saying 5,4,3,2,1 heavy Level 2 will now commence. Then he heard CC cry out and then sob and his own heart broke just a bit more.

He met up with Miss Hardbroom outside CC's door, she relocked it with a zap. "Well Constance that is a morning I don't want to repeat soon."

"Nor I Conrad nor I" Miss Hardbroom could hear the muffled sobs coming from CC's room and the same sound was heard from Ethel's as well as they passed her door.

"Constance did you know that CC can 'pop'?" And not just herself either she can 'pop' other people with her as well. That is how we beat you and Ethel upstairs."

"No Conrad I did not know CC could 'pop' as you put it. I thought maybe you had done that yourself. Maybe we should restrict that here at school what do you think?"

"Why are you asking me,I'm not in charge of the rules here I have enough on my plate thank you very much. I think we should discuss this with Miss Cackle and I think there are a few more things I should fill you in about our little Miss CC."


	27. Chapter 27

_Sorry it has been so long since the last update been a bit busy and it takes a couple of hours to type and edit!_

Chapter 27

After lunch at a special Assembly,there was an undercurrent of noise in the room but not for long. "I want absolute quiet in here **NOW**!" Miss Hardbroom's patience had run out. The Great Hall was instantly quiet. Rumours had been flying all over the school,maybe now they would be laid to rest.

"I would like to introduce my brother The Exalted Ultimate High Wizard,also known as CC's father and yes Sybil and Ethel's uncle." Miss Hardbroom turned and looked toward the side door in The Great Hall.

Mr Hallow-Hardbroom took a deep breath and entered The Great Hall. He hopped up on the dais and greeted the students. "Hello girls,I know there are lots of questions out there and I hope to answer them for you. Though you may not have any questions if I can explain everything well enough, anything you want to add Miss Cackle?"

"Well this has nothing to do with your talk sir but after the assembly will the following students please come to my office,Sybil Hallow,Clarice Crow,Maud Moonshine,Enid Nightshade,Jadu Wali,Ruby Cherrytree and Mildred Hubble. And don't worry girls you are not in any trouble,that I _ know_ of that is. Thank you. Back to you sir."

"Thank you Miss Cackle,Constance anything to add?" Miss Hardbroom shook her head no. "Alright let's get the serious part of this talk over with first. Ethel and Constance-Cecilia are both in the most serious trouble,and have _both_ been given heavy Level 2's." An astonished murmur was heard thoughout The Great Hall.

"There will be silence in here **_NOW!_**" Miss Hardbroom glared out at all of the students. It was instantly quiet. "Anymore noise and there will be double detentions for the offenders!" Miss Hardbroom was completely fed up.

Conrad was quite impressed and threw his sister a look of approval. "Now young ladies I know what is going through your heads,how could Ethel have been given a heavy Level 2 when she is over twelve? The answer is this, there are often loopholes or exceptions in rules **but** I would not advise any of you to try and find them it would lead to very serious trouble for you. Only a high ranking wizard or witch may implement these exceptions. Now since **_I_** am the highest ranked wizard on the planet I was able to handout this punishment. Ethel's parents also authorized me to take any means I felt necessary. Now I can pretty much assure you that the behaviour of the last two days has stopped. Ethel and CC have been strongly warned that if the naughty behaviour continues that I am well prepared to dole out this punishment again. I hope I **_NEVER_** have to, but rest assured I will if necessary. A warning to you girls as well, none of you are exempt from this punishment either. So if you even think of creating major havoc and the thought of one of Miss Hardbroom's punishments is not enough to stop you...' here Conrad paused and gave the infamous Hardbroom glare, '...then remember I will be called to dole it out! I will give you a minute to digest what I have just said, but remember be quiet." Conrad put his index finger to his lips.

Sybil had put her hands up to her mouth at the mention of the heavy Level 2. It was taking all of her self-control not to burst into tears. She knew that not only would Miss Hardbroom disapprove but that Uncle Conrad had trouble with people weeping for what he considered no reason. Sybil still could not believe that Daddy's favourite had been punished with a heavy Level 2. She had on occasion when she was younger and so had her siblings but **_never_** Ethel!

"Alright I see that what I have said has sunk in now. Now I'll explain a few other things. I know many of you have never heard of The Exalted Ultimate High Wizard and thought that Chief Wizard Hellibore was the top man. There were good reasons for that but now that the proverbial cat is out of the bag I will explain.

In order for me to do my job properly I can't be taking care of all the things that maybe a lessor wizard or witch could do instead. Now I think maybe you are thinking what exactly do I do. Well I am in charge of **_ALL_** of the wizards and witches on the planet. So now you can see why I need help from the other wizards and witches. Now The Exalted Utimate High Wizard is not always a wizard sometimes we have The Exalted Ultimate High Witch instead. We have not had one for about a century but you never know. So there again is a really good reason to keep your noses clean. Causing havoc and chaos will not bode well in the choosing of **"THE ONE"** when I retire. The office of The Exalted Ultimate High Wizard/Witch is appointed by a council of the highest ranked witches and wizards. The criteria to even be considered is quite high. Alright enough about all that I think I have given you enough to chew on for now. And now because I can I am declaring the rest of today a holiday. There will be no classes until Monday. Now notice I said classes if you were assigned any detentions you will still have to attend them. Oh the other part of Ethel and CC's punishment is that they are to have absolutely no contact with any students until Monday. They have both been magically sealed in their rooms and only Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom may enter. Though I don't think Ethel and CC would be to eager to see anyone until Monday anyway. I have set up auto-feeders for their cats so no one need worry on that score either. Now are there any questions?"

Not one student raised their hand they were all quite eager to get out and enjoy their unexpected holiday.

"Now before you are all dismissed there is just one more thing that needs doing. You will all notice that two copies of a Code of Conduct contract has appeared on your lap along with a pen. Please read this and sign,this is so everyone knows just what is expected of them and what will happen if you decide to break the rules of the Academy. One copy will be filed here at the school and the other sent home to your parents or guardians. Now I know some of you are thinking that this makes things a bit redundent but the ways of the world have changed and this way all of our bases are covered,so to speak. As you leave Assembly please hand your completed contract to..." Conrad looked at Miss Hardbroom.

"Fennella and Griselda please go stand by the doors. At the end of Assembly and collect all of the contracts please." Miss Hardbroom requested. "Please leave them on the bench outside Miss Cackle's office. I have placed five colour coded boxes there for each year. You will notice that the contracts have a corresponding colour dot in the upper right hand corner. This will stop any confusion as to where to place each contract. Thank you. Conrad anything more to add?"

"No I think that about covers everything no need to read the contracts out loud I think you are all mature enough to read and sign on your own."

"Yes I agree now as soon as you have read your contracts and signed them you may go. Remember that detentions starts directly after dinner be late at your own peril! That is all."

The students all filed out quietly handing their contracts to Fenny and Gris on their way out. No one wanted any extra detentions added to their holiday.

Sybil,Clarice,Maud,Mildred,Enid,Jadu and Ruby handed Fenny and Gris their contracts and then waited for Mr Hallow-Hardbroom,Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom,and then followed them to the office. The office was very cramped with all those people but the sound proofing was still up and this would ensure that the meeting stayed private.

"Please sit down girls" said Miss Cackle as chairs magically appeared behind each student. The girls all sat after wisely waiting for the adults to sit first. Miss Hardbroom as usual remained standing.

"Now as Miss Cackle said before none of you are in trouble. I just wanted to meet CC's new friends and of course say hello to Sybil and put her mind at ease a bit. Now of course I know Sybil would the rest of you please introduce yourselves. Oh and you may either call me Mr Hallow-Hardbroom or sir whichever you prefer.

"I'm Clarice Crow, I am a first year and a friend of Sybil and CC sir." The rest of the girls all introduced themselves Mildred went last.

"And I am Mildred Hubble sir."

"Not **_the_** Mildred Hubble,I've heard quite a bit about you young lady."

Mildred looked shot a bewildered look at Miss Hardbroom,but Miss Hardbroom just looked back at her calmly.

"Oh no not from sis" Conrad chuckled and Miss Hardbroom threw him the 'look' for calling her sis. "No from CC,Chief Wizard Hellibore and your special wizard friend Algernon Rowen-Webb. You see Mildred I know all about the frog incident. They all think you are quite a remarkable girl. And CC forsees great things for you in your future in the witch world,but she says you need just a bit more confidence in yourself."

"Oh" Mildred was speechless but a look from Miss Hardbroom and she squeaked out "Thank you sir."

"Conrad a word with you please" Miss Hardbroom said with an icy tone. Instead of asking the girls to leave the office she cast her own silencer spell. "**_How_** many times have I asked you not to call me sis in public,it is just as bad if not worse than Connie! I **_must_** have respect from my students and I won't if you insist on..."

Conrad put his hand on Miss Hardbroom's arm then quickly snatched it back when she glared at him. "Ah still touchy about being touched I see. Alright Constance I won't use anymore nicknames for you while in public." Conrad then placed his right hand over his heart and raised his left hand and said "I promise."

"Conrad stop acting like a silly school boy and put your hands down." Scolded Miss Hardbroom. "All of this is most unbecoming for one of your stature."

"Constance now that the unpleasantness has been taken care of I am just here as CC's father and Sybil and Ethel's uncle. The official part of my visit was only for this morning. Now I am just here as a visitor would you please remove your spell? I wish to speak to the girls again." Miss Hardbroom flared her nostrils but removed the spell.

"Well girls now that Miss Hardbroom and I have finished is there somewhere we could all go and have a nice cream tea?"

Miss Cackle spoke up "Well there is Cosies Tea Room but it is out of bounds for the girls and it is rain..."

"The rain has stopped Miss Cackle" interuppted Enid.

"_Enid Nightshade_ what have you girls been told about interuppting?" Miss Hardbroom was back in full Deputy-Head mode.

"I'm sorry Miss Cackle,Miss Hardbroom and Mr Hallow-Hardbroom." Enid hung her head but inside she was trying to keep from laughing,because CC's father kept making funny faces behind Miss Hardbroom's back.

"I know what you are doing Conrad, just stop it **now** please." Miss Hardbroom turned and caught her brother with his fingers in his ears and an innocent look on his face. "I can't give _you_ any lines Conrad,but Enid you will take one hundred lines of 'I must not interupt when others are speaking' I want them before dinner understand?"

"Yes Miss" Enid was shocked only one hundred lines! She quickly spoke up again before Miss Hardbroom changed her mind and quaddrupled the lines and gave her a double detention as well. "I'm sorry."

"Right if you have quite finished Constance" Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and once again glared at her brother. "Miss Cackle is Cosie's far?"

"No it is only about a ten minute walk from here sir."

"Wonderful,now even if it is out of bounds coudn't I persuade you to allow me to take you,my sister if she wants to come that is and the girls for a nice cream tea?"

"Well since you have declared it a holiday until Monday and I happen to know that none of these girls have detention though Enid came mighty close just now,yes I think that is a splendid idea. Miss Hardbroom will you join us?"

"Well you know how I feel about Cosie's Miss Cackle but with this large a group and my irascible brother along as well I will join you all."

"Off we go then. Sybil will you wait a moment please I have a few questions for you before we go."

"Yes Uncle Conrad" Sybil was still a bit nervous but she also had a few things to tell her uncle that she felt he really ought to know.

"Right girls please go and wait for us out in the courtyard we will be there directly."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." With a slight sigh of relief the other girls all left the office. Mildred still had a bewildered look on her face.

"Sybil you have had quite a worried look on your face since yesterday can you tell us what is wrong child?" Miss Cackle was quite concerned.

"Yes Miss Cackle, it's um well..."

"Speak up girl!" Miss Hardbroom was getting impatient.

"Yelling at her won't help Constance!" Conrad bellowed. Sybil flinched and tried not to cry. She took a deep breath and laid her hand on her uncle's arm.

"It's alright Uncle Conrad I can tell you now. CC has been helping me with my self-confidence as well. I know you don't like tattletales Uncle Conrad but I really need to say this. It's Ethel. She keeps trying to get me to spy on CC. She says she needs ammunition and I know she and Druscilla had a big arguement about this as well. Drusilla is now staying as far away as possible from Ethel now. CC makes me feel safe, I know Ethel is afraid and jealous of CC and I know that Ethel will probably make my life miserable,but I am not going to be her toady or spy. I just won't." Sybil stomped her foot. "Oh,I'm sorry I didn't mean to stomp my foot at you Uncle Conrad." Sybil had grown a partial backbone.

"It's alright Sybil you were quite right to let us know,why don't you join your friends in the courtyard we will be there in a few minutes." Miss Cackle gave Sybil a small push toward the door.

"Thank you Miss Cackle" as Sybil left she wondered why she had been so afraid of her Uncle Conrad he was nice and he was concerned as well. "Damn you Ethel" thought Sybil as she left the office.

"Well maybe I shoud do a bit of a tweak up on Ethel" joked Conrad.

"This is not a joking matter Conrad. This is very serious,I only hope your heavy Level 2 makes Ethel think about what will happen if she seeks revenge against CC **and** Sybil. We all know that CC can handle Ethel but Sybil would not stand a chance at this point."

"No you are right Constance. I think I will have to speak to George and Kirsten before I return home. They can deal with her at home but how about here are you still up to handling both CC and Ethel?"

"Yes Conrad I think we will be just fine. We have had years of experience in dealing with this sort of thing and we have you as a backup as well." Miss Hardbroom's tone was just a bit condensending but her brother took it in stride.

"Well yes alright, I think we had better go ladies I know I need that cream tea. Though knowing you Constance I suspect you will just have tea and maybe a scone and fruit?"

"Stop it Conrad I enjoy a pastry every now and then but I have to keep up apperances with the girls and you know it." Miss Hardbroom gave her brother a small punch on the arm. And with that Miss Cackle,Miss Hardbroom and Conrad left to join the girls in the courtyard.


	28. Chapter 28

_There has been a suggestion that I should end this story and maybe start a new one,but I like the way this story is going so I am going to continue it for however long I think it takes and for however many chapters it takes as well._

Chapter 28

"Monday at last" thought CC, "this was the longest most painful weekend ever and I don't want to ever have another one like it!" "Morning Pumpkin" CC patted Pumpkin on the head. "I finally get to go back downstairs." CC went to her window and looked out. "It is even a nice day. My hand is just about worn out from all the writing I had to do this weekend,hopefully I won't have too much writing to do today!" CC carefully changed into her uniform and just as carefully plaited her hair into two plaits,she then looped her plaits up like a bunch and tied a black ribbon onto each one. "There I think Aunt Constance will approve." Pumpkin mewed her approval, just then CC's door was opened by Miss Hardbroom.

"Well CC ready for the day I see, you look quite nice this morning" Miss Hardbroom zapped the warning off of CC's door.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom thank you, may I go join my friends now please?"

"Yes CC your punishment is now officially over,but remember what your father told you and please try very hard not to cause anymore trouble." Miss Hardbroom gave CC "The Look."

"No Miss no trouble from me,well I'll try not to cause any but it does have an uncanny knack of finding me" CC grinned at Miss Hardbroom but quickly stopped when Miss Hardbroom continued to give CC "The Look."

"Not quite yet little miss,I think you had better go wash your face first then come back here and get your books Maud should be ready to walk you down after that." Miss Hardbroom turned and pointed CC toward the lav. CC wisely said nothing and went to the lav. Miss Hardbroom went down the corridor and let Ethel out of her room and gave her the same stern warning as CC. She also zapped the warning off of Ethel's door as well. She then left the second year corridor and made her way to the staff room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh good morning Miss Hardbroom everything go alright?" Miss Cackle asked hopefully.

"Just fine Headmistress,we have two very contrite girls,for the moment at least,we shall see what the day brings. I still have not warned Ethel yet about what Sybil told us,we really need to discuss how to handle that."

"Yes I think we can take care of that during the girls free-time,I believe we should talk to both girls I want to make everything extremely clear to those two and have them sign their Code of Conduct contracts as well."

"That is an excellant idea Miss Cackle."

"Right well let's have some breakfast and then get Assembly going we really need to get back to our normal routine."

"I could not agree more Headmistress."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Maud," greeted CC,"I've finally been released and I can actually sit down,well for a little while anyway then I have to hover a bit."

"Hi CC,hover? What do you mean hover?"

"I just use a hover spell and instead of sitting on my chair I just sit on a cushion of air much more comfortable." "I'm not sure if Ethel knows the spell though,I guess we'll find out soon hmm?"

"She'll either sit and wiggle at breakfast and Assembly or stand I suppose. Maybe HB will let her use a chair pad." Maud giggled but quickly sobered up as they passed Ethel's door. Ethel had just opened her door to come out and glared at Maud but she acted as though CC were not even there. That was just fine with CC the less contact with Ethel the better at this point.

"Hey Maud shouldn't we check and make sure Enid and Millie are ready?"

"Hi CC,hi Maud" Enid had come up behind them unheard by either girl.

"Oh hi Enid you startled me,have you seen Millie this morning yet?" asked CC.

"I heard some rumbling in her room she is probably looking for her boots again" Enid sighed.

"Well let's go help her I don't want to be late for anything today,not after the weekend I just had!" CC went to Millie's door knocked and called out "Millie are you ready yet?"

"Come on in CC I can't find my left boot anywhere" Millie shouted through the door.

CC muttered a spell as she entered the room and handed Millie her boot. "Here ya go Mil."

"I really wish you could teach me that spell CC" Millie said shoving her foot into her boot and following CC out of her room.

"Nope against my rules. Of course I could just hex your boots but I think that would fall under HB's definition of selfish and trivial."

"You are probably right I'll just have to learn it myself or hope my boots would stop moving around my room. I swear they get up in the night and hide themselves from me!"

"So how was your weekend? Better than mine I hope" CC was trying to make light of her horrible weekend.

"It was pretty good and even though we all know you had a horrible Friday ours was really good" said Maud.

"Your father took all of us to Cosie's his treat. He is really nice CC and the way he banters with Miss Hardbroom is so funny." Millie laughed remembering.

"Of course we couldn't laugh getting yelled at by HB at school is bad enough can you imagine if she did it in public?" Enid shuddered.

"Yes Papa can be very fun,but he also remembers everything so be very careful what you say and do around him. He also hears really well even if you whisper really soft. I think it is part of his special magic that and being "**THE ONE**".

"What is all this "**THE ONE**" business anyway CC? Your father explained it a little bit at the Friday Assembly but he did not go into much detail." asked Maud.

"I'll explain it later when there are not so many others around" replied CC somewhat mysteriously. "So Monday guess that means cold lumpy wallpaper paste porridge for breakfast!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast the girls were queued up once more waiting to go into The Great Hall. Miss Hardbroom was making certain that everyone was lined up in an orderly fashion. There had been so many latecomers lately that she wanted to make sure just who was there and who wasn't. Whoa betide any of the girls that were late because Miss Hardbroom's mood was still a bit sour after the weekend. "A little more quietly ladies and keep those lines moving we have much to do before classtime" Miss Hardbroom was getting a bit more impatient.

The girls all filed in and took their seats,Ethel was not at all comfortable it was painfully obvious that she did **not** know the hover spell. CC elbowed Maud and pointed over to Ethel, Ethel glared back but did not say anything. Miss Hardbroom of course noticed what was going on and barked one order directed at CC of course. "Enough of that young lady stop that right now." CC sobered right up and directed her eyes foward. Miss Bat started playing the organ and the girls all stood to sing the school song. Ethel stood up with obivious relief on her face. The song ended all too quickly for Ethel. Ethel looked over at CC,why wasn't she as uncomfortable? Then Ethel noticed CC was actually hovering about two inches off her chair.

"That is so _unfair_ ",thought Ethel then another thought entered Ethel's brain "Well if CC can do it I'm sure I can figure out how...at least I hope I can."

Miss Cackle started the morning announcements. "Well girls let's get back to our normal routine shall we?" There were a few nervous twitterings but genereally everybody was paying attention. "We will be operating on our normal schedule today so best foot foward."

Miss Hardbroom now stepped foward, "The following students will report to Miss Cackle's office during their free-time, Constance-Cecilia Hallow-Hardbroom and Ethel Hallow. Now if there is nothing else...yes CC what is it?"

CC had her hand in the air and was waving it a bit to get Miss Hardbroom's attention. "Please Miss may I address the students?" Miss Hardbroom looked at Miss Cackle and Miss Cackle mouthed 'why not?'. Miss Hardbroom beckoned to CC to come up. She leaned down and whispered sternly "be careful young lady no nonsense from you." She gave CC's arm a rather tight squeeze. CC yelped but shook her head. She stepped away from Miss Hardbroom swallowed and looked around at all of the students.

"I just wanted to apologize to everyone for my deplorable behaviour of the past few days. I know it was very disruptive and disrespectful to your learning process and I am truly sorry. I will try harder from now on not to be such a nuisance. Thank you for listening and once again I'm very sorry." CC went back to her seat she even removed her hover spell and sat down fully on her seat. A small tear trickled unbidden down her right cheek,but she quickly brushed it away. Ethel was looking in total disbelief at her small cousin. She had been made to make public apologies before she knew how hard it was to do,but she had never volunteered to make one. She had seen it as a sign of weakness. But seeing the look of respect that everyone was giving to CC really made Ethel think.

Miss Hardbroom was actually stunned as well,she recovered a bit and then said "Thank you CC,and would you please come to Miss Cackle's office after Assembly?" CC did not trust her voice at this point and just nodded her head. "Assembly is now over please leave quietly and get ready for your first class."

Maud turned to CC, "see you later ok? And CC that was the bravest thing I've ever seen." She gave CC a small hug and then an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Maud it is just something I felt I had to do. See you in spells,at least I hope to,I'm not sure if I am still in the second year spells class or not." CC got up and winced just a bit and made her way to Miss Cackle's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I must say Constance that niece of yours is just full of surprises. Do you remember any student ever volunteering to make a public apology?"

"No Amelia she surprised me as well. Conrad did say that CC has a very high self moral compass. I suppose she felt it was her duty to apologize to everyone. We can ask her when she arri..." Miss Hardbroom was interuppted by a small knock on the office door.

"Come in CC" Miss Cackle said cheerily.

"Well Constance-Cecilia that was I must say amazing. Never in the recent history of this Academy has anyone ever volunteered to make a public apology. May I ask you why you felt that you needed to do such a thing?" Miss Cackle was concerned but not angry.

"I just felt it was the right thing to do should I have cleared it with you or Miss Hardbroom first?"

"A little warning might have been nice,but no I think what you did was actually right under the circumstances. And hopefully it will not be necessary to ever repeat such a performance." Miss Hardbroom fixed an eye on CC.

"No Miss I hope not either,it _was_ very hard to do,but as I said I really felt it was the right thing to apologize to the entire student body."

"Alright let's get back to normal or as normal as we can shall we?" Miss Cackle gave a small chuckle. "CC you can walk to spells with me and you will see Miss Hardbroom at potions."

"Do you mean I can stay with the second years?!"

"For now CC but you will also be getting advanced lessons from both Miss Hardbroom and myself, but not from Miss Bat. She says she is just not up to it and she would rather you stay with the second year class. I know your chanting is far above the second year level as well but for now let's see how it goes."

"Thank you Miss Cackle,I'm actually enjoying being with the second years. But may I do some independent study as well? With your approval on subject matter please?"

"We'll see,that actually might be a very good idea,but let's look into it later shall we,because if we don't hurry we will both be late for spells and that would not be prudent!"

"Yes Miss Cackle but no running we don't want to get detention today" joked CC. Miss Hardbroom gave CC a look and then disappeared to her fourth year potions class. She too did not want to be late. Miss Cackle took CC by the hand,waggled a finger at her but with a smile on her face. They both left the office and hurried quite quickly to spells.

On their way CC asked Miss Cackle a question. "Miss Cackle? Could you maybe teach the low hover spell today? Ethel could really use it. I already know how but I am not allowed to teach it to anyone."

"That is an excellant idea CC it is actually quite a useful spell in many different ways." CC and Miss Cackle reached the spells room and went in.


	29. Chapter 29

_Another longish chapter so please leave yourself enough time to read it! I'm still having quite a bit of fun writing this!_

Chapter 29

Later in Miss Cackle's office during the second years free period.

"Well girls so far today things have gone relatively smoothly. And to make sure that continues you will both be spending the next two weeks during your free periods right here in my office. Any questions? Yes CC what do you want to know?"

"When am I going to help Sybil with her broomstick flying Miss Cackle?"

"Ah right I did forget about that and two weeks would be detramental for her. Now let me just check her schedule. Alright she has sports when you have spells,that will do for the next two weeks. You can catch up on spells during the weekend if necessary. So you can help Sybil with her broomstick flying then I'll make the arrangements with Miss Drill for Sybil to miss her sports for the next two weeks. Now for what the two of you will be doing for this hour I'll let Miss Hardbroom explain."

Miss Hardbroom spoke up "you will both be copying The Witch's Code and you are to think while you write and just _maybe_ the code will sink into your brains and all this silly fueding will stop. If not well..." Miss Hardbroom just left it at that but the look she gave Ethel and CC told them all they needed to know. CC winced and Ethel blanched. "Now CC I know I need not tell you to write clearly and concisely, but Ethel when you rush your writing gets a bit sloppy,and that will not do at all. If the copy is not to my liking you will do it over in your afternoon detention. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" Ethel answered meekly,but inside she was seething little miss perfect had shown her up again! "Before you two begin there is something Conrad has left behind for you two to read and sign. It is a Code of Conduct contract with everything spelled out precisily so there is no question whatsoever about how students at Cackles should behave. All of the other students have already read and signed theirs. There are two copies one will be filed here and the other sent home." Two desks and chairs now appeared in front of the girls,they both hovered over the chairs and read and signed their contracts and handed them to Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom then handed each of them a new exercise book and a copy of The Witch's Code. "Please take a pen out of your school satchel these copies must be written in ink." Miss Hardbroom then left the office and Miss Cackle sat at her desk to finish some paperwork of her own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the courtyard Maud,Enid and Millie were talking.

"All I'm saying is that I just don't understand CC's motives,she says she can't stand Ethel but then she has Miss Cackle teach us a spell to make Ethel more comfortable." Enid kept shaking her head in a puzzled way.

"It's called empathy Enid" said Maud, "CC says she doesn't like anything to suffer even if that thing is a cousin she can't stand."

"I also think that CC needs to make up a bit for all the trouble she caused and it never hurts to 'snowball' the teachers a bit" replied Millie.

"**_And_** just what do you mean by 'snowball' Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom had appeared behind the girls.

"Oh Miss Hardbroom, I um didn't mean anything really..."

"As usual I suppose nevermind, I just came to tell you that if you were waiting for CC you are wasting your time. She and Ethel will be serving detention during their free-time for the next two weeks. And I do believe there is something else you could be doing now instead of standing around and gossiping. If not I'm sure I can find something for you to do." Miss Hardbroom's voice absolutely dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh no Miss Hardbroom we were just going to the back courtyard to help Fenny and Gris set up the broomstick obstacle course" Maud put in quickly, "Come on Millie and Enid." Maud gave Millie and Enid a look. They all said goodbye to Miss Hardbroom and beat a quick retreat to the back courtyard.

Miss Hardbroom chuckled and thought "typical behaviour from that bunch" Miss Hardbroom went off to see if she could intimidate anyone else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright that was way too close. That woman is everywhere at once I just wish I knew how she does it." Millie wiped her brow.

"I know I guess since CC and Ethel are in detention she feels she needs to police us again. Why does she always assume we are making trouble somewhere?" Enid was trying to sound innocent but blew it when she started to laugh really hard.

"What's so funny Enid?" Asked Gris as the girls arrived at the back courtyard.

"Nothing really,but be careful HB is on the loose again. CC and Ethel have detention for the next two weeks during the second and third year free-time."

"Oh great that will put a few quashes on things." Gris gave Fenny a knowing look.

"What are you two up to now?" asked Maud.

"It's better if you don't know then if things don't go according to plan you won't be dragged in" said Fenny.

"Oook" said Millie,"the last thing I need is more trouble. So what kind of course are we setting up here?"

"You know we really don't need your help here" Gris gave Millie a look.

"Oh I get it okay we'll see you later. Come on girls" Millie took the hint and left.

"What was that all about Mil?" asked Enid.

"Think back to last year during fitness week Enid,remember the vaulting horse?"

"Oh wow an interactive obstacle course that should be fun,well providing that HB allows it of course. I'm not too sure she is into fun!"

"What should we do now? If HB catches us not doing anything she'll find something for us" shuddered Millie.

"Why do they call it free-time anyway? If it is free we should be able to just lark about,do nothing or whatever,but as soon as HB finds us being 'unproductive' she comes down on us like a house of bricks!" Enid had been stewing over this for sometime it seems.

"I'm sure she would say nothing in life is free girls. Hard work is what gets you places" Maud said in a deep tone and then ruined it by giggling.

"Yup that's HB all over work,work,work no time for fun because we all know what fun leads to..."

**"TROUBLE"** all the girls shouted at once.

"Just what is all the noise out here girls?" Miss Hardbroom had appeared once more. "I thought you lot were helping Fennella and Griselda with the obstacle course,this looks more like gossiping to me."

"Um well you see Miss Hardbroom..." started Millie.

"Spit it out girl stop hemming and hawing."

"They did not need our help Miss, so we decided to get our broomsticks and practice with our cats instead" once again Maud saved the day.

"Well that is a good idea some of you could certainly use the practice,but I'm afraid you have run out of time. While you have been lollygagging about the hour is almost up. I suggest you get back inside and get ready for potions. If **_anyone_ ** is late..." Miss Hardbroom left the threat hanging in the air and promptly disappeared.

"Whoa we'd better go I did not like her tone,what do you bet she springs a surprise exam or something equally horrible on us" said Millie.

"Yep that would be her style alright,but hopefully it is one with no writing because I bet CC has writer's cramp by now" said Enid.

"What do you mean Enid?" asked Maud.

"I happen to know that Ethel and CC have been copying The Witch's Code for the last hour."

"Oh and how do you know that?" asked Millie.

"Because that is HB's new favourite punishment for detention,if you have finished your lines before detention is up that is what she has you do. It happened to me on Thursday." Enid shook her writing hand a bit.

"Wow that's rough,let's go I don't want to do any more writing than absolutely necessary" replied Millie.

The girls hurried into the castle picked up their school satchels and made their way to the potions lab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile CC and Ethel were shaking out their writing hands. CC could not remember the last time she had ever written so much in one hour and this was going to go on for two weeks!

"You may go to potions now girls. Take what you have written with you,Miss Hardbroom will be collecting and checking it each day." Miss Cackle waved CC and Ethel out of the room and then zapped the desks out as well.

CC wisely chose to ignore Ethel. Ethel it seems had not thought as hard as CC over the weekend though. "CC" hissed Ethel "CC I want to talk to you" Ethel said in a very demanding tone.

"Ethel there isn't time,I don't want to be late for potions and anyway I don't really want to talk with you right now." To avoid Ethel completely CC 'popped' herself away.

Ethel stood in the corridor absolutely dumbfounded. This was so unfair the little brat could disappear just like Miss Hardbroom. "We are not supposed to learn that until College" thought Ethel "I think I will just let Miss Hardbroom know about this." Ethel hurried to potions she too did not want to be late. But when she arrived CC was not there,where had she gone if not to potions? Ethel decided not to tell Miss Hardbroom about CC 'popping' for now she would just keep that information for later.

CC had decided to 'pop' back into Miss Cackle's office. Miss Cackle was at her desk grading some spell exams and did not see CC until CC spoke up. "Excuse me Miss Cackle?"

"CC where did you come from you and Ethel just left and I don't remember hearing any knocking on my door." Miss Cackle gave CC a rather stern look.

"No Miss I didn't knock because I didn't use the door. I 'popped' in."

"Popped what do you mean 'popped?"

"You know the way Miss Hardbroom appears out of nowhere? Well at my house we call that 'popping."

"I see and why did you feel it necessary to 'pop' back here?"

"I'm not sure how to explain this Miss Cackle."

"Do I need to send for Miss Hardbroom?"

"I'm not sure,either way I 'm afraid she will be angry with me again."

"And why do you think that CC?"

"Well I am now quite late for potions and we would be pulling her out of class and..."

"Yes I see now,hold on a minute CC I'll fix part of that problem right now. You sit down and wait for me to return alright?"

"Yes Miss Cackle." CC hovered over the chair her bottom was still a bit too sore to sit down properly.

Miss Cackle made her way down to the potions lab and knocked on the door. She stuck her head in and said,"a word with you Miss Hardbroom." Miss Hardbroom went out to the corridor to speak with Miss Cackle but made sure to give a stern warning look before she did. The girls had been told to read their potions books and she wanted it clear that there was to be no talking while she was out of the room.

"Amelia does this have to do with the missing CC?"

"Yes Constance shortly after she and Ethel left the office CC 'popped' back in." Miss Cackle raised her eyebrows when she said 'popped'.

"Oh dear I meant to tell you about that. With all the chaos around here I just did not get around to it. Did she tell you _why_ she 'popped' back into your office?"

"No she seems a bit worried about something and she said that you would probably be angry with her because she was late for potions."

"Well as you and I both know I do value punctuality,but I have a feeling CC need not come to potions today. I have the girls silent reading and CC has already read and memorized the book. Please tell her I will see her after class and I am actually more curious than angry at the moment."

"Alright Constance maybe I'll have her help me grade a few exams or something. I just can't have her hovering about. I will see you after class." Miss Cackle made her way back to her office.

Miss Hardbroom went back into the potions lab and sharply clapped her hands. All of the students bounced a bit in their seats. "Okay girls let's see if this reading has helped at all we will now have a quick exam on the material you just read." Miss Hardbroom went to her desk and pulled out the exams she had prepared over the weekend. The girls all groaned,closed their potions books and waited for Miss Hardbroom to hand out the exams and then tell them that they could begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Miss Cackle's office CC was gnawing on the side of her right thumb. Miss Cackle re-entered the room and CC jumped to her feet. Of course her feet did not hit the floor,she was still hovering about two inches above it. "You may sit back down CC" said Miss Cackle pulling the other chair over and sitting down in front of CC. "Can you tell me what is wrong CC?"

"Is Miss Hardbroom coming Miss Cackle and was she angry about my missing potions?"

"No she is not angry at the moment,just curious, as am I. She will be here directly after class."

"Oh good" said a very relieved CC.

"Now child can you tell me what has you so worried?"

"Yes alright I guess it is not tattling."

"Tattling? Just what is this about CC?" Miss Cackle was getting more and more concerned.

"Well when Ethel and I left your office Ethel wanted to talk to me. I did not like the demanding tone in her voice or the fact that she said to instead of with. So in order not to cause anymore trouble I decided to 'pop' back here. I was sure Miss Hardbroom would be angry if I 'popped' to potions and I know Ethel would want to tell her that I had done so,so I decided it would be more prudent to just 'pop' back here."

"I see, CC just how long have you known how to 'pop' as you put it."

"I've been 'popping' since I was three Miss Cackle and yes my family knows that I can do it. I have only been able to 'pop' with other people in tow for about two years."

"CC you do know that most witches do not learn this art until College or University and in fact some never learn how at all."

"Yes Miss Cackle, Papa explained it all to me. He said it was something to do with my special magic but that nobody can really explain it."

"Yes well alright. Now there is quite a bit of time until class is over,do you have any reading you need to do or maybe you would like to help me?" Miss Cackle gave CC a small smile.

"Oh I would love to help you Miss Cackle what can I do?"

"Well I have these first year spell exams to grade I'm sure you can help. Why don't I take half and we should be finished in no time!"

"Oh thank you Miss Cackle,that should be loads of fun." CC really meant what she said she loved doing this sort of work.


	30. Chapter 30

_I really need to get a yarn winder! What does that have to do with this chapter? Well I would have posted it much earlier today if I wasn't in such a cotton yarn tangle! And fanfic had not been too busy!  
_

Chapter 30

Miss Hardbroom dismissed the second years and made her way down to Miss Cackle's office. Ethel watched Miss Hardbroom with interest wondering if maybe she should approach her with the information of CC's disappearing right in front of her. But by the time she made up her mind Miss Hardbroom was already in the office.

"Well Miss Cackle what has our little troublemaker been up to now?" Miss Harbroom tried and failed to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"Actually Miss Hardbroom I think CC made a very wise choice and probably avoided trouble rather than causing it. In fact I think we really need to speak with Ethel again." Miss Cackle looked at Miss Hardbroom and raised her eyebrows.

CC watched this exchange with interest and decided that maybe now was the time to speak up. "Um Miss Hardbroom?"

"Yes CC what is it?"

"I did explain this to Miss Cackle already um but when Ethel and I um left the um office she um..."

"Out with it CC and please leave the ums behind, CC this is not tattling if that is why you are being so nervous and hesitant." Miss Hardbroom knew that her brother and sister-in-law abhorred tattling and knew that is why CC was having trouble saying what she needed to say.

CC composed herself "alright I can talk now. When we left Ethel got a very bossy tone to her voice and she said she wanted to talk **_to_** me. I then told her I did not have time to talk **_with_** her right then because I did not want to be late for potions,so I just 'popped' myself back into Miss Cackle's office. I knew that Ethel would want to tell you what had happened so that is why I 'popped' myself back here rather than potions."

"I see, I could have handled it as well CC."

"Oh I know that Miss Hardbroom,but there was no audience here. Ethel does love having others around when she tells on people. I think it gives her some sort of perverse pleasure."

Both Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom gave CC a look,it sort of made CC feel squirmy inside but she held her ground and looked right back at them.

"CC would you please go out and wait in the corridor for a moment please? Oh and if you see Ethel please ask her to wait we need to speak with her." Miss Cackle gave CC a small smile.

"Yes Miss Cackle may I please ask two small questions first?"

"Yes of course CC."

"One am I in trouble again? Two may I protect myself if I need to?"

Miss Hardbroom looked at Miss Cackle and answered CC. "No you are not in trouble and yes if you need to you may protect yourself."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom,Miss Cackle" and CC left the office.

"Well this is quite an interesting turn of events Constance."

"Yes I could not agree more Amelia. I suppose we should have spoken to Ethel before about the 'ammunition' problem. We really need to find out why she wanted to talk **_to_** CC instead of **_with_** her."

"Right and we still need to speak with CC about her 'popping' as well. I think we should let her continue 'popping' but we do need to set limits on how often,where she can utilize it and other special circumstances."

"Yes alright I don't know how we could have forbidden her use of it either. I think CC may have to 'pop' every now and then to channel some of her energy. I think stifling CC causes more trouble rather than avoiding it. We really need to wrap all of this up before the next class period Amelia. I am taking the fourth and fifth years out to gather some fresh potions ingredients. The fifth years are giving up their free-time to help."

"Yes I know Constance I am taking the third years out for some outside spell practice as well. I feel the need for some fresh air and I need to get outside of the castle for a little while as well. I am leaving Miss Drill and Miss Bat in charge. The second years have chanting and the first years have their free-time so everyone is accounted for. I just hope there is no trouble while we are out."

"Well we won't be too far away and there will be at least one adult witch at the castle of course it is Miss Bat."

"Really Constance you don't give her enough credit sometimes."

"Well Amelia she does tend to dither about,but she is useful in her own way I suppose."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile out in the corridor CC carefully leaned against the wall making sure her bottom was well away from the wall. She was still a bit too sore for a full lean.

"Hi CC what's up? How come you weren't in potions?" Maud was on her way upstairs to retreive a book.

"Oh hi Maud,nothing much is going on really,I wasn't in potions because of a confrontation with Ethel before class. She got a bit snippy with me so I 'popped' back into Miss Cackle's office. I spent the hour there helping Miss Cackle."

"I wondered why Ethel looked so steamed when Miss Cackle came and spoke with Miss Hardbroom. Oh and you missed an a surprise exam but I guess that is not a problem either."

"No I guess not Miss Hardbroom did not even mention it. I don't know if I will have to take it or not. I suppose I could ask her when I go back into the office. Um Maud do you happen to know where Ethel is at the moment?"

"No. Why do you need to know?" Maud was quite puzzled.

"Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom want to speak with her" CC smiled wickedly.

"Uh oh is Ethel in trouble again? After the weekend you two just went through I would think she would lay low for awhile."

"Yeah I know but she didn't so now..." CC did not get to complete her sentence as Miss Hardbroom opened the office door and looked out.

"CC who are you talking with out here?"

"Maud Miss Hardbroom is that alright?"

"Yes of course it is. Maud could you go and find Ethel and tell her Miss Cackle and I would like to speak with her **now** ,please?"

"Yes of course Miss Hardbroom. See you later CC." Maud waved goodbye to CC and left to find Ethel.

"CC you may come back in now,there are a few things Miss Cackle and I would like to talk with you about before Ethel arrives."

CC gave Miss Hardbroom a puzzled look and walked back into the office.

"Now CC we just want to make something perfectly clear. You are not in trouble for not attending potions or even for 'popping'. In fact I think you showed an immense level of maturity in not confronting Ethel and getting yourself out of what could have been a very sticky situation. However please use the 'pop' method sparingly." Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and looked at CC.

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle and I promise I will only use the 'pop' method when I absolutely have too. Oh Miss Hardbroom do I need to take the surprise exam I missed?"

"No CC I know you already know all the material in the year two potions book. And while you will continue to attend the year two class your exams will be at a much higher level."

"Oh ok." CC turned her head and looked at the door of Miss Cackle's office where she had just heard a soft knock.

"Come in" said Miss Cackle cheery as usual. "Ah Ethel come in please Miss Hardbroom and I have a few questions for you. CC you may go now. Please tell Miss Bat that Ethel may be a bit late for chanting."

"Yes Miss Cackle." CC threw Ethel a warning look and left the office.

"Ah now Ethel there are a few things Miss Hardbroom and I need to discuss with you." Miss Cackle gave Ethel a rather stern look. Ethel looked first at Miss Hardbroom and then Miss Cackle and swallowed nervously.

Miss Hardbroom began. "It has come to our attention that you are looking for ...now how was it put?" Miss Hardbroom tapped her lips with her right index finger. "Ah yes I remember 'ammunition' to use against CC. Do you remember this Ethel?"

Ethel just nodded her head slowly. Inside she was seething just wait unitl she got ahold of Sybil.

"Now I think you know who told us this and I would _strongly_ advise you to leave her alone,because not only do we know..." Here Miss Hardbroom pointed to Miss Cackle and then back to herself. "...but so do your father **_and_** your Uncle Conrad." Ethel gulped. "Now about the incident before potions..." Ethel tried to interject but Miss Hardbroom threw her such an icy glare that she stopped. "Wise choice Ethel you are in quite enough trouble without adding interuppting to your long list! Now as I was saying,if you had asked to speak _with _CC nicely instead of _to_ her in a bossy way we might not be as angry as we now are. I don't think you must have thought very hard about what your Uncle Conrad said on Friday and I certainly don't think you want us to call him back do you?" Ethel furiously shook her head back and forth and answered, "no Miss Hardbroom."

"Right I thought not. Oh and Ethel we know CC can as she puts it 'pop' wherever she wants to go,and she does have permission to do so."

Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom watched as Ethle deflated a bit. Ethel now asked permission to speak. "May I say something please?"

"Yes Ethel go on" Miss Hardbroom's voice had a very distant tone quality to it.

"Well the thing about 'ammunition' I said that to Sybil before the meeting with Uncle Conrad and Daddy,and after this rather long and painful weekend I decided to apologize to Sybil and tell her that this was um..."

"Go on Ethel that was no longer what?" Miss Hardbroom's patience had just about worn out.

"Necessary,no longer necessary as I had changed my mind. I don't ever want to have another weekend such as the one that just passed. I know I still have two months of weekends confined to my room but hopefully they will not be as painful as this past one." Ethel hung her head down in shame.

"Yes well with a vast improvement in both yours and CC's behaviour I'm sure that the next two months of weekends should be physically pain free. However you are not going to be having much fun either. Ethel please stop looking at the floor." Ethel slowly brought her head up and looked at Miss Hardbroom. "Now why did you want to talk **_to_** CC?"

"I wanted to warn he not to cause me anymore trouble or um,um or else." Ethel gulped she knew she had really caused quite a bit more trouble for herself.

"Or else what Ethel?" asked Miss Cackle.

"I don't know and I'm not sure I would have known if CC had asked me either. I was just so upset about the way we were punished this past weekend and then having to write out The Witch's Code,I guess I just wasn't thinking Miss Cackle I'm sorry."

"Yes well I'm sorry too Ethel. Now tomorrow morning at assembly you will apologize to CC." Ethel gave Miss Cackle a look of utter panic. "I think this just might make you think before you leap Ethel."

"Yes Miss Cackle" a very repentent Ethel said.

"And Ethel you also need to apologize to Drusilla as well,I also suggest you make up with her as well. School can be very lonely without a friend."

"Do I have to apologize to Drusilla at assembly as well?"

"Yes Ethel that is an excellant idea,now take this note to Miss Bat explaining why you are late. I will see you this afternoon at detention." Miss Hardbroom handed Ethel the note.

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle." Ethel left the office mentally kicking herself for suggesting the Drusilla apology.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Chanting Miss Bat was getting a bit frustrated , "why does everyone in this school except for the first years,start laughing whenever I ask them to chant "Eye of Toad?" All of the second years started to laugh again and Drusilla looked straight at CC.

"Aha CC do you have the answer to all of this?"

"Um I think so Miss Bat" CC snorted and the class all broke into laughter again.

"That is enough the next girl that laughs will go straight to Miss Cackle's office!" Miss Bat had had enough. the girls all sobered up quickly. Before CC could finish her answer Ethel arrived with her note she handed it to Miss Bat and took her place next to Drusilla,making sure to ignore CC.

"Alright now CC please finish answering my question." Miss Bat gave CC a no more nonsense look.

"Well you see Miss Bat there is another version of "Eye of Toad" and well um it is a bit rude and ..."

Miss Bat held up her hand and stopped CC "and I take it you taught this version to some of your classmates CC?"

"Yes Miss Bat" CC knew she was in trouble again but lying would just make it worse.

"I see well you can just take this note to Miss Cackle and explain it to her. I've had enough of you to last a lifetime!" Miss Bat was getting hysterical once again.

Ethel smiled for the first time in a long time as CC left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

_I have some time so here is yet another chapter! Leave plenty of time to read this chapter it has almost 3,000 words!  
_

Chapter 31

CC walked with trepidation to Miss Cackle's office,but when she got there she found this note on the door:

Neither Miss Hardbroom or I are available this hour any problems will be handled by Miss Drill or Miss Bat.

"Oh great" thought CC "I suppose Miss Bat forgot I better go find Miss Drill.

Miss Drill was in the back courtyard inspecting the obstacle course Fenny and Gris had set up. "Well I am not sure what Miss Hardbroom will think but this looks like a really great course very challenging."

CC had looked in the usual places for Miss Drill but had not found her. She went outside and ran into Clarice and Sybil. "CC what are you doing out here? I thought you had chanting now. Oh my gosh CC what's the matter?" Sybil was really concerned, for CC totally out of character burst into tears. "Oh come on CC it can't be that bad, can it?"

CC nodded her head and then gulped "oh Sybil I'm in really big trouble again! Bertie's version of 'Eye of Toad' is running rampant all over the school. I'm surprised you had'nt heard by now."

"Oh that's because no one tells the first years anything. But CC isn't that the version that Uncle Conrad said he did not want heard ever again after Bertie sang it to the Hallow cousins at the reunion? As I remember Bertie was in major painful trouble for it."

"Yup that's the one,I taught it to Enid and the gang on Thursday. I guess that is how it got loose. I didn't warn them not to teach it to anyone else just to be careful around the teachers."

Sybil sucked in a deep breath and then let it out. "CC you are in even bigger trouble than you were this past weekend. When Miss Hardbroom finds out,wow I don't even want to think about it." Clarice and Sybil both shivered and CC snuffled.

"I know and it is only Monday I'll probably be spending a few weekends in my room or worse being in supervised weekend Hardbroom detention! I don't even know what she might do at this point and she won't even be back at the castle until lunchtime, Miss Cackle either. Miss Drill and Miss Bat are in charge,but I think Miss Bat was so angry with me that she forgot.

"Well let's go find Miss Drill then,oh wait here she comes now." Sybil had looked across the courtyard and saw Miss Drill coming around from the back courtyard.

"CC what in the world is the matter and why are'nt you in chanting?"

"Miss Drill I'm in awful trouble again,Miss Bat sent me to Miss Cackle's office with this note,I guess she was so angry she forgot about Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom not being back at the castle until lunchtime."

"Right well what is it about then CC? Could it possibly be the rude chant I've heard circulating the castle?"

Sybil and Clarice both looked at CC with a see what did we tell you look?

"Yes Miss Drill" tears started coursing down CC's face again.

"Oh CC it is not that bad."

"Yes it is Miss Drill" Sybil spoke up, "Uncle Conrad forbad that version from ever being chanted again. CC's brother Bertie made it up and got into major painful trouble with it at our last reunion. Uncle Conrad made some rather dire threats to all of the Hallow cousins about what would happen if he ever heard it or heard about it again!"

"Oh I see,well CC you will just have to face the music I guess." Miss Drill realized too late that she had just made a rather awful pun.

"I'm afraid Miss Drill, you don't know how angry Papa can get and after what happened Friday." CC shivered and snuffled once again.

Miss Drill looked at CC remembering that she was only eight years old. Yes she was a very smart and mature eight year old,but inside she was still a very frightened little girl. Miss Drill handed CC a tissue. "Here CC blow your nose. Now I see your point CC", Miss Drill hunkered down so that she was eye level with CC. "CC I'll help you in any way I can alright?"

"Thank you Miss Drill that helps some,but I am still in really really major trouble."

Miss Drill stood up,"Yes CC I know but also remember what it is like to be an eight year old. I had my fair share of trouble growing up as well CC. So chin up you will get through this. And while you will never look back on this and laugh you will learn something quite valuable from it."

"What's that Miss Drill?"

"That your true friends will stick with you no matter what. And that even an adult can be your friend."

"Thank you Miss Drill that makes me feel a bit better."

"Sybil why don't you and Clarice take CC to the lav so she can wash her face,and then walk her down to the bench outside Miss Cackle's office. You two can stay with her until Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom get back alright?"

"Yes Miss Drill. Are you going to help CC?"

"I'm going to try Sybil,I'm going to try very hard."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in chanting Enid was causing a bit of a stir. "Miss Bat it is my fault that CC is in trouble."

"No it's not Miss Bat it's my fault" chimed in Maud.

"No,no I'm the one everybody should blame" chimed in Gloria Newt. In fact all of the second years except for Ethel and Drusilla were saying that it was their fault. While Miss Bat was distracted and trying to regain order Enid quietly slipped out of the room.

"Right now to find Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom and hopefull help CC out of this mess." Enid went to Miss Cackle's office and saw the note. "Shoot this might be a bit harder than I thought." Enid went out to the broomshed and got her broom. Miss Drill was sitting by Walker's Gate so Enid snuck around to the back courtyard and took off from there. Luckily she knew where Miss Cackle was holding her spells class. She arrived there quickly dodging a spell as she landed. She explained to Miss Cackle what was happening and then received permission to go and tell Miss Hardbroom. "Oh joy this is **_not_** going to be fun." Miss Hardbroom and the fourth and fifth years were on their way back to the castle when Enid landed in front of them.

**_"ENID NIGHTSHADE WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" _**Miss Hardbroom shouted she was absolutely livid.

"I need to speak with you Miss Hardbroom it is very important."

"It had better be young lady. Alright no need to stand around gawping all of you return to the potions lab and leave your baskets on the tables. Prunella and Bridget are in charge. You may all go onto lunch after dropping off your baskets." Miss Hardbroom waited until all the students were out of earshot and then glared at Enid. "_Well_?!" was all she said.

Enid then explained everything to Miss Hardbroom and then waited for her reaction.

"Yes well I see,now while this does not excuse either you or CC you are both not in quite as much trouble as you think. There will be detentions for both of you with quite a bit of writing,but I think I can safely say that is all."

"I'm not sure I understand Miss Hardbroom,CC seemed awfully worried about that rude chant."

"All will be revealed when we get back to the castle and Miss Cackle's office Enid."

Enid bewilderedly followed Miss Hardbroom back to the castle. Miss Hardbroom waited while Enid put away her broomstick. Miss Drill had already gone inside,Miss Cackle had made it back to the castle first. Enid followed Miss Hardbroom into Miss Cackle's office. CC had washed her face with cold water but Enid could still see that CC had been crying. Enid was quite surprised CC was not a known cryer such as Sybil had been. Enid went over and stood with CC. CC gave Enid a small smile and grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She then mouthed "Thanks Enid". Enid squeezed back and mouthed "You are welcome CC" and also gave CC a smile.

"Well girls as I told Enid you are both in a bit of trouble but not as much as CC fears. CC your father sometimes has the same failing as other males seem to have,and that is convenient memeory loss. Let me clarify. The year that your father and I were ten was probably Conrads most painful year of his life." Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows. "He also was quite clever with chant lyrics and believe me they were much ruder than your brother's. In fact I see a bit of Conrad's version of 'Eye of Toad' in Bertie's version. I will be calling Conrad and reminding him of all of this." Miss Hardbroom looked over at CC,CC was biting her bottom lip. "I need to call him because _if_ he hears about this from someone else I will not be able to defuse him. You understand that don't you CC?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom,I understand. Um what is going to happen to Enid? It really was not her fault. I started all of this not her."

"Are'nt you worried about yourself as well CC?"

"No Miss,I just don't want Enid to get into trouble because of me. I did not tell the girls about what happened at the reunion and what Papa said and did about Bertie and his chant. I also wrote the chant down,because of the danger of my chanting it alone. I guess I might have left a copy where others saw it and it passed it around. I don't know why the first years never heard or saw it though Sybil says no one tells the first years anything. She of course knows it cause she was there when Bertie chanted it to the cousins."

"Are you quite finished?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom,I'm sorry I did not mean to ramble on so much,but _please_ don't be angry with Enid it really _is not_ her fault."

"CC I am proud of the way you are standing up for your friends and not blaming anyone but yourself for this latest debackle. Now as for being angry believe it or not my anger is not directed at you girls." CC and Enid both had a look of utter disbelief on their faces. "No the person I am most angry with right now is my brother. Now this does not let the two of you off the hook in any way. CC you have detention with me this Saturday. You will be helping me sort and dry all of the potion ingredients that were gathered today. Enid you have dinner dish duty for the rest of the week,I will also see you in dentention this evening. Please bring your copy of The Witch's Code and a new excersise book and pen."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, I just want to add that even though CC wants to take all of the blame she really should'nt. I knew that the chant would probably lead to trouble but I decided to pass it on anyway,so you see CC I am not entirely blameless."

"No neither of you are blameless. I want written apologies from both of you to Miss Bat as well." Miss Cackle added sternly.

"Yes Miss Cackle" both girls chorused.

"Enid you may go to lunch now. CC will be there shortly."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom" Enid gave CC's hand one last squeeze and left the office with obvious relief.

"Now CC I feel you should be here while I speak with your father on the telephone."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom,um Miss Hardbroom I think I should warn you Papa can send spells through the phone."

"What?! How does he do that?"

"I'm not sure it might be because he is "**THE ONE"** or maybe because of his special magic,I really don't know but he once was away on a business trip and sent a mouthwash spell over the phone to me and Bertie."

"A mouthwash?"

"Mummy caught us fistfighting and swearing she gave us each a Level one and one half,but when she called Papa to let him know what had happened he also sent the mouthwash spell over the phone. Our mouths filled with the vilest soap taste. It lasted all day and everything we ate or drank that day tasted of that spell." CC shuddered just rememebering that awful day.

"I see well then I guess maybe you should just go onto lunch then. Miss Cackle or I will let you know what he says alright?"

"Yes Miss thank you." CC left the office,Enid had waited in the corridor for her. "Thanks for waiting Enid."

"You are welcome CC I did not want you to have to walk into lunch alone. Ethel is sure to be gloating and she is easier to deal with if somebody else is there to deflect her,but of course you probably know that already."

"Yup,but thanks anyway Enid it was awfully nice of you. Miss Drill pointed out to me earlier that this whole incident would show just who my true friends are."

"Well all of the second years except Drusilla and Ethel helped get me out of chanting so at least you know the second years will stand by you. Sybil and Clarice as well I suspect."

"Yes as well as Fenny and Gris and at least two of the fifth years."

"_Really?_! Which ones?"

"Nell Quince and Budgie Birdwell."

"Wow CC those are the top two fifth years! CC how did you make friends with them?"

"Well remember the fifth year potions class I had to attend?"

"Yes but you said they went all 'Ethel' on you."

"Only a few of them, Nell and Budgie were at the next cauldron over and were trying really hard not to laugh. And when HB yelled at them we bonded over that. She also used their real names."

"Their real names?"

"Yeah instead of their nicknames,that is how you know just how angry HB is. Nell can't stand being called Prunella. Her parents did it so that her rich aunt would help out with her school fees."

"And has she?"

"Yes,but Nell says that as soon as she no longer needs her aunts help she is going to legally change her name. I mean who wants to go through life as Prunella!"

"What about Budgie?"

"Well apparently when her parents brought her home from hospital her older brother could not say Bridget. Also their parents brought home a budgie for him so he would not be as jealous over the new baby and he just started calling her Budgie. So that has been her nickname ever since."

"Wow I hope they don't mind you telling me any of this CC."

"No I made sure to ask them if it would be ok to tell my other friends and they said yes."

The girls walked through the lunch line and picked up their lunches. They then went to the table where their friends were just finishing up theirs.

"Hey Enid you guys are late what's up?" asked Ruby.

"We've been in Miss Cackle's office. We both have dentention though CC's is on Saturday with HB mine is this afternoon. More copying of The Witch's Code. Plus I have dish duty after dinner **all** week!"

"Wow tough break,but you had to know she would come down rather hard" said Jadu.

"You think that is hard?" asked CC shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well I guess after the past weekend you just had no I guess you two actually got off rather easy" mused Jadu.

"Yup sort of a slap on the wrist I guess" said CC. "But HB **_is_** calling Papa as well,look can we talk about this later I am not allowed to use my silencer spell anymore and some rather rude people are eavesdropping behind us." CC turned and glared at Drusilla and Ethel.

Ethel actually blushed and Drusilla stuck out her tongue. Miss Drill who was on lunch duty pounced.

"Right Drusilla two hundred lines for you of 'I must only use my tongue for talking and tasting." And bring your Witch's Code to detention as well. Ethel you will take two hundred lines of 'I must mind my own business'. I will make sure Miss Hardbroom is aware of this incident as well. Now finish your lunch and go and get ready for sports!"

"Yes Miss Drill" Ethel and Drusilla made sure that Miss Drill was not looking when they both glared at CC and the girls.

CC just smiled back and raised her right hand up a bit. Ethel got nervous and stood up,took her tray to the tray bin and with Drusilla following left the room.

"Gee I wonder why Ethel left in such a hurry?" said CC tucking a stray hair behind her ear and giggling just a bit. "I guess she and Drusilla made up."

"Yeah they never stay apart long. Ethel needs her toady!" laughed Millie.


	32. Chapter 32

_Another hiccup for CC and Ethel._

Chapter 32

After lunch CC and the girls were walking out to the courtyard for sports. They had already changed into their sports clothes. "I have just one question, can anyone identify what that _was_ we had for lunch?" CC asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"Well we know it was meat but I'm not sure if it was chicken or pork" replied Millie.

"Ah what my North American Hallow cousins call 'mystery meat'!"

"Mystery meat, I think we have that quite a lot,wait a minute there are Hallow's in North America?" Enid did not know what to think.

"Well yes as I told you before Hallow's have really large families they are all over the world. But don't worry there is only one Ethel!"

"Thank goodness we certainly don't need more than one Ethel" commented Millie.

"**_What we don't need is anymore HUBBLE'S!_"** Ethel had come up behind the girls and roughly pushed Millie out of her way. Drusilla made sure to hit Millie rather hard with her shoulder as she went by as well. Millie fell rather hard Maud helped her up.

Everyone forgot about CC but not for long. "CC **NO!**" Millie shouted too late. CC threw her spell at Ethel. Ethel all of a sudden had a very bushy head of hair. Not hair that was bushy but a bush instead of hair, a flowering forsythia bush to be exact.

Drusilla screamed "Oh my gosh Ethel your _**hair**!"_

"What about my hair Drusilla? _Drusilla?_" Drusilla just stood there open-mouthed pointing and staring at Ethel.

Miss Drill came over to see what was going on. "Your handywork I suppose CC?"

"Yes Miss Drill" CC replied calmly.

"What is going on?" Ethel was clueless,but then she reached up and felt her head. When she touched the blossoms she screamed and when she saw the blossom in her hand she screamed again and then fainted.

"What a drama queen!" CC said foolishly.

All the shouting in the courtyard of course got the attention of Miss Hardbroom. She appeared in the courtyard seeing the guilty look on CC's face and Ethel on the ground with her forsythia bush head she quickly put two and two together and came up with big trouble for CC again. Miss Drill had Ethel sitting up now but would not let her stand just yet. "Miss Drill do you have any idea how all of this happened?"

"No Miss Hardbroom but I am quite sure that CC can enlighten you."

"Oh why am I not surprised that this spell was cast by Constance-Cecilia? What I want to know is _why_ and I want to know **_NOW !_**" Miss Hardbroom turned and gave CC her sternest glare.

"Well I was talking with my friends and Ethel eavesdropped on our conversation _again_ and I guess she did not like what she heard though eavesdroppers hardly ever do in my opinion. Anyway she and Drusilla pushed Millie so hard that Millie fell so I turned Ethel's hair into a flowering forsythia bush." CC sort of explained leaving a few key details out.

"I see" Miss Hardbroom's voice was icy, "and can you now tell me the parts you left **_out_** Constance-Cecilia? But first remove your spell from Ethel."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom I will remove the spell" CC snapped her fingers and Ethel's hair was back to normal,though a bit disheveled and her ribbon was missing. "But what details are you talking about?" CC replied innocently.

"**_Don't_** **_play innocent with me young lady! Your nose is letting me know that you have not told me everything!" _** Miss Hardbroom said loudly and through clenched teeth.

All of the second years gasped and Maud asked "Um CC why is your nose bright purple?"

CC's right hand flew to her nose and she swore a blue streak and then with a horrified look at Miss Hardbroom she covered her mouth with her left hand.

Once more there was a loud gasp from all of the second years. Miss Hardbroom sprang into action. She roughly and tightly grabbed CC by her right ear and they promptly disappeared.

"Oh wow that was really something and did you hear what she said? I think even my granddad would have blushed and he was a sailor!" Enid was impressed and embarressed with and for CC at the same time.

"I think CC is in for another painful weekend and it is only Monday" commented Millie.

"I think you are right Mil. Hey Millie where are you going?" Maud called to Mildred.

Millie was headed back inside the castle, "I need to explain to Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom what happened. It was not all CC's fault!"

Maud ran and caught up to Millie and took her by the arm "do you think that is wise Mil with the mood Miss Hardbroom is in?"

"I have to Maud,CC would take all the blame otherwise and it was not even her fault." Millie looked over at Ethel and Drusilla who just smirked back at Millie and Maud. "Miss Drill?" Millie called over to the sports teacher.

"Yes Mildred what is it?"

"I am going to Miss Cackle's office Miss, part of this was my fault."

"That is very brave of you under the circumstances Mildred, but if you feel you must then go ahead."

"Yes Miss, it is the right thing to do. One of the best things I have learned from CC is to do what is right even if it is painful." And with that Millie shook off Maud's hand and marched into the castle.

Mildred heard Miss Hardbroom scolding CC even though Miss Cackle's office door was shut tight. She took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door. Miss Cackle came and opened the door, "Mildred we are dealing with a very difficult situation here can we talk with you later?"

"No Miss Cackle part of this is my fault I cannot let CC be punished for all of it." Millie was more scared than she had ever been before. She took another deep breath and pushed past Miss Cackle into the office.

CC was standing all alone in front of Miss Cackle's desk. Miss Hardbroom was glaring at CC and now Millie from behind the desk. Mildred bravely walked over to where CC was standing and took CC's right hand in her left and gave her a little squeeze of encouragement.

"I know CC is in trouble for more than just the spell she cast on Ethel,but part of the blame should fall on me as well." Millie took another deep breath and continued. "I said something to my friends and Ethel overheard and it made her angry. Which I suppose she had every right to be,but she was eavesdropping as CC said. Ethel retaliated with her own hurtful words and that should have been enough. But I think she and Drusilla went too far when they got physical and pushed me to the ground."

"Are you quite finished Mildred?" Miss Hardbroom's tone was extremely scary.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" Mildred looked Miss Hardbroom right in the eye and squared her shoulders.

"And would you care to tell me just what was said? CC has clammed up at the moment."

CC squeezed Millie'd hand. Millie looked at CC and CC nodded her permission for Millie to tell the whole sordid story.

"Let me get this straight in my mind first" Millie thought a moment. While she was thinking Miss Cackle closed the office door and walked to her desk chair and sat with a weary sigh.

"Well Mildred are you ready now?" asked Miss Cackle.

"Yes Miss Cackle I think I have it straight now. We were all discussing what we had just had for lunch. CC said that her North American Hallow cousins would have called it 'mystery meat', Enid then asked CC about the North American Hallow cousins. Then CC said that she had Hallow cousins all over the world,but that there was only one Ethel. I replied well that is good because we certainly don't need more than one Ethel. That is when Ethel said what we don't need is anymore Hubble's and then she and Drusilla pushed me down. After that CC cast her spell at Ethel." Millie sighed that was the longest confession ever!

"I see, well Mildred what you said _was _inappropriate but you were just talking with your friends." Miss Cackle held up her hand as Miss Hardbroom tried to interject. "No Miss Hardbroom let me have my say first." Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and glared at Mildred. Miss Cackle went on,"we all say things we don't always mean,but Ethel should not have been eavesdropping. Nor did she have any right to say what she said about your family either Mildred. So Mildred you have detention today where you will write three hundred times 'I must try to keep my inappropriate comments to myself'. You will also apologize to Ethel,and she and Drusilla will be apologizing to you. Your confession of your part of this incident however does not let CC entirely off the hook." Miss Cackle looked at CC and raised her eyebrows. "Miss Hardbroom do you have anything to add?"

"Mildred I just want to say that I am proud of you for coming to us on your own,but please try not to do this again. I think you can go now Mildred,oh wait please bring your Witch's Code with you to detention as well. When you have finished your lines you will be copying the code. And please send Ethel and Drusilla in when you return to the courtyard."

Mildred was absolutely shocked,she did not know what she had expected Miss Hardbroom to say,but it was certainly not what she had just heard. "Thank you Miss Hardbroom,Miss Cackle" Mildred gave CC's hand one last squeeze and left the office.

"Well Constance-Cecilia you have made some very loyal friends in your short time here. I just don't know **_what_** we are going to do with you. Just what were you thinking when you threw that spell at Ethel? **Well?!"**

"I was'nt thinking at all I was just too angry. Mummy has told me many times that Ethel is not worth my anger,but I just could not stop and think."

"And the profanity?"

"Profanity? Oh CC this is not good at all." Miss Cackle's voice had a very disappointed sound to it and she shook her head at CC. "Just what did she say Miss Hardbroom?"

"I don't think it bears repeating Miss Cackle let's just say it would have made a sailor blush and leave it at that."

"Oh" said Miss Cackle in a very small voice. "CC would you go and wait in the corridor and if Ethel and Drusilla have arrived please ask them to wait please."

"Yes Miss Cackle" CC slowly shuffled out of the office.

"So Constance what sort of punishment do you have for our little foul-mouthed offender?"

"Well first I need to call Conrad about the 'Eye of Toad' problem. I think he just might suggest the mouthwash spell that CC told us about. I will confer with him about the rest as well, but I think I already know what he will suggest."

"Yes I think we are probably thinking the same thing,but it is only Monday and we do have the rest of the week to get through. I think CC should spend her playtime here in my office for the rest of the week. Normally I would have her spend it in her room alone but I think she needs more supervision right now. She can make up her spell work during that time,and do her homework as well. We really cannot make her bedtime any earlier,but how about weekend detention for the next two months. I know you will be busy with Ethel and I know CC already has Saturday detention with you already..."

"Yes this _is_ going to be difficult Amelia but I don't think even they would dare to do anything to each other while **_I_** am in the room with them. So I will personally supervise their detentions."

"Very well Constance but if you need any help just ask. Now I think we can let the girls in,oh wait you need to make that telephone call,I will take the girls to my classroom, you will find us there when you have finished alright?"

"That will be fine Amelia though this could take awhile and Conrad may insist on another visit but I will try to keep him from coming back."

"Yes I think that would be wise." Miss Cackle got up and went to the door of her office she heard Miss Hardbroom start to make the telephone call and then opened the door and left.

"Oh good you girls are all here" Ethel was glaring at CC as was Drusilla,but CC was just calmly staring back. She had her shield spell up and Ethel could not get past it. "Just what is going on out here young ladies?"

"Nothing Miss Cackle,I just had my shield spell up just in case" replied CC.

"I see,well we can't use the office right now so please follow me to my classroom and no nonsense from any of you. In fact CC I would like you to walk beside me please. You two follow us." Miss Cackle gave Ethel and Drusilla a very stern warning look and they meekly followed Miss Cackle and CC down the corridor to Miss Cackle's classroom.


	33. Chapter 33

_Okay I have been really busy writing and these next few chapters are quite long so leave yourself plenty of time to read!_

Chapter 33

In Miss Cackle's spells classroom.

"CC you stay here with me at the podium,Ethel and Drusilla please sit at your desks. I must say girls I am very disappointed with all of you. CC and Ethel did you two not learn anything from your confined and painful weekend? Don't answer yet because from what you just demonstrated outside I would be inclined to conclude that you have not learned a thing! Drusilla why did you feel it was necessary to push Mildred?"

"I don't know Miss Cackle, it just sort of happened after Ethel pushed her first" Drusilla hung her head.

"I see, well Drusilla maybe this will _help_ you think I want five hundred lines of 'I must learn to think for myself' and an additional two hundred lines of 'I must not push people about" Miss Cackle handed Drusilla an exercise book and a pen. "You may begin now. Now for you Ethel five hundred lines of 'I will not push people about' as well as a five thousand word essay due tomorrow entitled Every Family Matters Not Just Mine. I am adding Mildred to your apologies tomorrow at Assembly Ethel. Drusilla you also will be making an apology to Mildred at Assembly tomorrow morning." Both girls visibly sagged in their chairs. Miss Cackle handed Ethel an exercise book and pen you may begin your lines now and your essay this evening. Now as for you CC..." Miss Cackle was interuppted by the arrival of Miss Hardbroom.

"Miss Cackle if you don't mind I will take _care_ of Constance-Cecilia!"

"Oh Miss Hardbroom,finished with your telephone call then?"

"Yes and I have a few solutions for our problem" Miss Hardbroom looked directly at CC. CC gulped nervously and closed her eyes. The look she was getting from Miss Hardbroom was giving her chills. Se re-opened her eyes to see Ethel snickering at her. CC glared at Ethel this caught the attention of Miss Hardbroom. "Ethel do you not have enough to occupy yourself with now? Why don't I add an additional two hundred lines hmm? 'I must not act in such an unladylike manner' due at the same time as your other lines and any other punishments Miss Cackle has given you.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom"answered a very chastised Ethel.

CC would have thouroughly enjoyed this exchange more if she were not so worried about what Miss Hardbroom was about to do to her.

"Now Miss Cackle if you do not mind I would like to take CC back to your office and deal with her there."

"That is fine Miss Hardbroom you can fill me in later."

"Come along CC," Miss Hardbroom took CC by the hand and dragged her out of the classroom. Once in the corridor she dropped CC's hand grabbed CC by the ear and disappeared with her to Miss Cackle's office. "Well Constance-Cecilia",said Miss Hardbroom on arrival at Miss Cackle's office "I must say I just don't know what is going through that head of yours," Miss Hardbroom dropped her hand from CC's ear. "Turning Ethel's hair into a flowering forsythia bush was not enough for you, no you had to add the profane language in as well. I have just spoken with your father and he is most upset,as am I. Now I was able to diffuse the 'Eye of Toad' problem and I have convinced him that he need not return to the castle that Miss Cackle and I can come up with a suitable punishment on our own. He has given me the mouthwash spell which I am implementing...**NOW!"** Miss Hardbroom pointed her right index finger at CC's mouth,a small basin also appeared in CC's hands. CC's mouth began to foam and she quickly spit into the basin several times. "That is for the profane language and also for the 'Eye of Toad' chant. I know I said you were not in as much trouble as you thought for the chant but you also cannot think you were not going to be punished for it?" CC shook her head no.

Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and paced back and forth in front of CC. "Saturday after helping me with the potions ingredients you and Ethel will be cleaning the second year lavatory,in fact for the next two months of Saturdays you and Ethel will be cleaning the second year lavatory under **my** supervision."

CC made a face and it was not just because of the mouthwash spell. The thought of cleaning the lav was really distasteful and having to do it with Ethel under the supervision of Miss Hardbroom, **yuck!**

"For the next two months of Sundays you will be confined to your room. Your father of course suggested another Level 2,but I have decided against that form of punishment for now. I don't see how they have been any deterrent to your abhorrent behaviour. But be well advised and careful young lady do not push us too far because I _will_ use that punishment if you push us too far. Do you understand?"

CC nodded, her mouth was still full of foam. This particular mouthwash spell had foam for at least five minutes and then just a bad taste in the mouth for the rest of the day. Unless Miss Hardbroom chose to remove the spell. CC had very little hope of that happening. "Dinner is going to taste worse than usual" thought CC.

"I also want five hundred lines of 'I must not use profanity at any time'. I want those lines at the start of potions tomorrow. No excuses for not getting them finished."

CC spit into the basin once again,the foam was now gone but the taste was not. CC handed Miss Hardbroom the basin and wiped her hands down the front of her uniform.

Miss Hardbroom was livid. "_Constance-Cecilia!_ Just what are you thinking? "Two hundred lines of 'I must not use my uniform as a towel' you will have the rest of your sports period to start your lines. Follow me back to the spells classroom now and no nonsense!"

CC meekly followed Miss Hardbroom to the spells classroom. Upon her arrival Miss Cackle handed her an exercise book and a pen. CC went to her assigned seat hovered and began her two hundred lines first. Miss Hardbroom filled Miss Cackle in on the punishments that she had given CC. She also told her what the Saturday detentions of Ethel and CC would be for the next two months.

"Why have we never thought of lavatory duty before?" Miss Cackle whispered to Miss Hardbroom.

"I'm not sure,but it was actually Conrad's idea. He told me that is the least liked chore at their home,and since CC goes to bed so early dish duty is not an option. Now since CC knows how to hover lavatory duty is not a problem for even the high places." MIss Hardbroom whispered back. "I of course will be there the entire time to supervise. I don't think either of them will try anything with me there."

"Oh of course, but this does cut back on _your_ freetime as well Miss Hardbroom."

Miss Hardbroom gave Miss Cackle a look. "I don't _need_ much freetime Miss Cackle that is why I usually run the Saturday detentions,unless you have me on some silly camping trip or something."

Miss Cackle raised her eyebrows at Miss Hardbroom and gave her a slight smile, Miss Hardbroom just raised her own eyebrows back at Miss Cackle and left the classroom. Miss Cackle went back to preparing for the second year spells class. Then remembered that she needed to remind CC about Sybil's broomstick flying lesson. "CC?"

"Yes Miss Cackle?" CC put down her pen happy for a slight respite her hand was getting a bit sore from all the writing.

"CC please remember that you will not be attending spells next period. I do believe the obstacle course has been completed but please do not use it without Miss Hardbroom's supervision."

"Yes Miss Cackle,I doubt Sybil is quite ready for the obstacle course just yet,at least from what Miss Hardbroom has been telling me."

"Quite right CC. You three have about fifteen minutes left until the next period,please contiue with your lines."

CC picked her pen back up and restarted from where she had left off. Ethel and Drusilla had been eavesdropping yet again and the lines they had been working on were quite sloppy. They both tore out the sloppy pages and started again. Neither one wanted their lines doubled or worse because of sloppiness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back out in the courtyard the second years were running laps.

"This is the pits" huffed Enid, "what possible use are laps anyway?"

"Right girls you can all stop now and go get cleaned up for your next class." Miss Drill dismissed the second years.

"I think my legs are going to fall off" complained Enid.

"Is there a problem here girls?" Miss Drill had walked over to Enid and the girls.

"Oh no Miss Drill just getting our breath back,we are off to clean up" Maud gestured to the girls and they beat a retreat.

"I hope CC is ok I can't believe an eight year old knew those kind of words!" Millie exclaimed.

"I don't know some of the words that came out of her mouth. We need to teach her non-profane words you know like toasted toadstools" said Maud.

"How about crunchy critters" suggested Jadu.

"Mushy mushrooms?" was Ruby's contribution.

"What exactly is going on here?" Miss Hardbroom once again appeared in front of the girls.

"Nothing Miss Hardbroom we are just on our way to clean up and go onto spells" Maud quickly said.

"I see and the phrase I just heard from Ruby. Mushy Mushrooms I believe it was?"

Maud thought quickly "We thought maybe that might be tonight's vegetable Miss Hardbroom."

"I see well you had better hurry if you don't want to be late for spells." Miss Hardbroom disappeared once again.

"That was too close" mouthed Millie she did not want to take the chance of being overheard again.

"Right let's go girls." The gang all headed inside to clean up quickly so as not to be late for class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CC made her way out to the courtyard. Miss Drill had the first years picking sides for yet another volleyball game.

"Miss Drill?" CC called.

"Yes CC what is it?"

"I am here for Sybil. Miss Cackle wants me to help her with her broomstick flying now."

"Oh right I forgot. Sybil you go with CC. Hmm this leaves us a girl short,well we will have to manage with five on one side I suppose."

"Thanks CC I really hate volleyball. I'm not sure if broomstick flying will be much better though. I'm still pretty hopeless well at least according to Ethel that is."

"Well I don't hold much truck with Ethel's opinion,let's just get our brooms and you can show me just how proficient you are. Sybil do you know how to ride a bicycle?"

"Well sure but what does riding a bicycle have to do with brooms?"

"Balance Sybil it is all about balance. Ok let's start. Hover." CC carefully went to sit on her broom and winced a bit. "Oh great I can't sit yet and hovering over a broom is completely out. Sybil I can't sit on my broom yet."

"Well how are you going to help me then?"

"I'm not exactly sure let me think a moment. Ok show me what you _can_ do and then I'll work on some solutions."

"Ok. Hover." Sybil sat on her broom sidesaddle in the Cackle tradition. "I am comfortable hovering CC but when I start to move I just can't seem to balance right."

"Go foward slowly and let me see."

Sybil urged her broom foward and leaned a bit too far foward and fell off her broom. Luckily she was only two feet up in the air.

"Sybil are you alright?"

"Yeah good thing I was not too high."

"That's for sure,ok I see part of your problem. Remember this is a lot like riding a bicylce only you are in the air and there are no pedals or a seat. Now when you go foward next time don't lean just sit up straight and command your broom."

"I'll try,hover." Sybil gently sat on her broom again.

"You need to be a bit higher Sybil or your feet may drag try about six feet. Don't worry if you do fall I'll make sure you don't hit the ground too hard."

"What do you mean too hard?"

"Just trust me Sybil and remember it is just a straight bicycle!"

"Right a straight bicycle in the air! I do trust you CC. Ok broom up a bit please." Sybil's broom slowly rose to the correct height and hovered there waiting for Sybil's next command.

"Ok now take it slow and remember sit up straight no leaning!"

Sybil took a deep breath and then slowly released it. "Ok here goes. Foward." Sybil flew in a straight line and did not wobble once. She then carefully turned and came back to where CC was standing. "Down please." Sybil landed gently. "Wow CC that was great thanks for all the advice! CC are you alright?"

"Sybil my head hurts" CC sat down and winced when her bottom hit the cobbles. "I don't feel very..." CC turned absolutely white and passed out. The rest of her body slumped down onto the cobbles.

"Oh my gosh. **_MISS DRILL,MISS DRILL!"_** Sybil called shrilly.

Miss Drill blew her whistle and the first years stopped playing volleyball much to their collective relief. They were all thoroughly sick of the game. "Sybil what's wrong?"

"It's CC she said her head hurt she went absolutely white and then she passed out!"

"Clarice run and get Miss Hardbroom. Hurry the rest of you stand back." Miss Drill went over to CC. CC was still very pale and Miss Drill could not awaken her.

Miss Hardbroom hurried out to the courtyard with Clarice following behind.

"What happened here Miss Drill?"

"I don't know ask Sybil."

"Well Sybil?"

"CC was helping me from the ground Miss Hardbroom she can't sit on her broomstick yet. I had just made my turn and come back when CC said her head hurt. She sat down on the cobbles,winced started to say she was not feeling very good. She turned absolutely white and then she passed out."

"Thank you Sybil,move back please." Miss Hardbroom mouthed a spell but nothing happened. CC still lay absolutely still. "Well it is not magic lergy anyway. Miss Drill would you please help me pick CC up?"

"Of course Miss Hardbroom." Miss Drill was a bit puzzled she knew that CC was extremely light and should not be a problem for Miss Hardbroom to pick up by herself. What a surprise for Miss Drill when she crouched down to pick up CC the child felt as though she weighed a ton!

"What is going on Miss Hardbroom?"

"I'm not quite sure Miss Drill but once we get CC inside and into the infirmary I can get a better idea." Miss Hardbroom grunted a bit with the effort of trying to hold CC.

"Could we put her on a stretcher or something?"

"Do you happen to have one handy Miss Drill?" Miss Hardbroom snapped.

"Well no but..."

"I don't mean to intreruppt Miss Drill,Miss Hardbroom but could'nt we make one with some brooms and a few blankets and maybe the volleyball net?" asked Sybil.

"Excellant idea Sybil! Four brooms ought to do,may we use yours?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom and CC's is right here,I'm sure we could use Clarice's and I think Millicent would lend us hers."

"I don't think we had better use CC's but mine will do." Miss Hardbroom called her broom as well as a few blankets. Miss Drill tied the four corners of the volleyball net to the brooms. Some of the first years gave their hair ribbons for the sides and then Miss Drill draped the blankets over everything.

"Not bad this should hold her." Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom carefully placed CC on the makeshift stretcher. Much to Miss Hardbroom's relief she was very close to dropping CC the child was getting even heavier. Miss Drill placed her hand on CC's chest as Miss Hardbroom commanded the brooms to hover. After much straining the brooms slowly rose with the curiously heavy child.

"Clarice please go to Miss Cackle and tell her what is happening. I am going to need her help with this. **_Run girl!_** " Miss Hardbroom snapped she was getting more and more worried. CC still had not moved. Miss Hardbroom carefully guided the broom stretcher inside. She and Miss Drill made their way to the infirmary.

"Do you have any idea why CC is so heavy Miss Hardbroom?"

"I have a theory but I need to consult my brother,we need to call The Grand Wizard as well and I think we could probably use Algernon Rowen-Webb's help as well. Miss Drill could you please make those calls. Oh and call Mr Hallow too."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom I would be glad to."

Miss Cackle arrived and took a quick look at CC. "Oh my,Miss Hardbroom what has happened?"

"We're not exactly sure Miss Cackle,I have asked Miss Drill to call Conrad as well as the other key wizards. Will you please tell her where she can find their telephone numbers? But first let's move CC to a bed before she gets any heavier and the brooms give out!" The brooms were starting to sag. Miss Drill moved around to the far side of the bed,she leaned over and grasped the edge of the blankets. Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom tried to help by lifting their edges,but they really needed more help.

"Why are you not using magic for this?" asked Miss Drill.

"Because it might actually make things worse for CC" stated Miss Hardbroom.

Maud,Enid and Millie arrived at the infirmary.

"What are you three doing here?" Miss Hardbroom said snappishly.

"We thought you might need some help" stated Millie as she went over to Miss Drill's side of the bed and grabbed the blankets by CC's feet. "Maud you go to Miss Drill's other side and Enid you go by CC's head. Ok one,two,three HEAVE." With the girls help CC was transferred onto the bed.

"Well that was a help,thank you girls." Miss Hardbroom was grateful but got back to business right away. "I don't think we need you anymore at the moment girls. What we really need right now is keeping the curious away from the infirmary. Could you three do that please?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom,but may I do one more thing for CC please?" asked Millie.

"What is it Mildred?" asked Miss Cackle.

"Please Miss may I bring Pumpkin down,I know when I am ill Tabby always makes me feel better. It is a comfort just knowing my cat is there. I'm sure Pumpkin would not get in the way,she is a very intelligent cat."

"I think that is actually a very good idea Mildred,but please hurry." Miss Hardbroom's statement surprised all three girls. Mildred hurried out of the room and tried to get upstairs quickly,but Ethel and Drusilla blocked her way.

"Where do you think you are going in such a big hurry Hubble-Bubble?" Ethel was right back in her nasty mode.

"I'm on an errand for Miss Hardbroom and she won't like it if you two delay me!" Ethel quickly stepped aside and Millie ran up the stairs. She ran carefully to CC's door,she tried to open it bu it would not budge. Then she remembered something she announced her name in a clear voice 'Mildred Hubble' and CC's door opened. After the disaster that Ethel and Drusilla had caused in CC's room CC had set a special lock on her door. It only locked itself against students,teachers could still get in just fine. CC had made sure to tell her friends the secret of how to get in. If Ethel or Drusilla or any student that CC did not want in her room tried to get in they were in for a very nasty surprise. Mildred entered the room and saw Pumpkin in her favourite spot. Smack in the middle of CC's neatly made bed. "Hey Pumpkin,CC really needs you right now may I pick you up and take you to her?"

Pumpkin looked up at Millie yawned and then meowed her consent. She stood up and stretched and then allowed Millie to pick her up.

"You are a very intelligent cat Miss Pumpkin" Millie said cradling the cat in her arms. As Millie left the room CC's door slowly closed on it's own behind her. "Wow CC thinks of everything,I really hope she will be ok soon." Millie made her way downstairs. Once again she ran into Ethel. Drusilla had made herself scarce she smelled major trouble in the air and wanted no part of it for once. Pumpkin who had been purring in Millie's arms took one look at Ethel hissed and showed her fangs.

"Whoa Pumpkin steady on." Millie was quite surprised she had never seen Pumpkin act this way. Pumpkin was usually a very placid and loving cat.

"Keep that mangy animal away from me Hubble. She is a complete menace just like CC." Ethel was very nervous.

"Really? I've never ever seen her act this way before Ethel. It must be your charming personality." Before things could escalate any farther Millie stepped around Ethel and continued on her way. Luckily before Ethel could do anything to cause more trouble Miss Drill stepped out of Miss Cackle's office.

"Mildred where are you going with Pumpkin?"

"I asked Miss Hardbroom if I could fetch her for CC and she thought it was an excellant idea." Millie looked back at a seething Ethel. Ethel could not resist she stuck her tongue out at Millie. Unfortunately for Ethel Miss Drill caught her.

"Ethel Hallow! "Three hundred lines for you young lady 'I must not act in such a spiteful manner',and I will be informing Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle oh and your father and Uncle Conrad about this behaviour as well!"

Ethel blanched and turned to go but Miss Drill stopped her. "Ethel apologize to Mildred at once!" Miss Drill was a bit more stern than usual. She was very worried about CC and this was making her as snappish as Miss Hardbroom.

"Yes Miss Drill I'm sorry Mildred it won't happen again." Ethel did her best acting job but of course what she was thinking was "at least not where I'll get caught."

"Thank you Ethel" Millie turned back to Miss Drill "I really need to get back to the infirmary Miss Drill."

"Alright Mildred you go on ahead I have to wait for Mr Hallow and the wizards."

"Oh wow" thought Millie she said wizards that means this is even more serious than Miss Hardbroom let on. I wonder how many wizards are coming?" Millie rushed down to the infirmary with Pumpkin.


	34. Chapter 34

_Sorry I have taken so long to update I have been dog-sitting again and not able to get to my computer._

Chapter 34

Back in the infirmary not much had changed. CC still lay on the bed pale and heavy. The mattress of the bed had a noticeable sag to it and as the beds at Cackles had a reputation for being quite hard it was obvious that CC was getting heavier.

"Constance please could you at least tell me your theory of what might be happening with CC?"

"Just a minute Amelia,I think I hear Mildred arriving with Pumpkin." Miss Hardbroom's hearing was dead on. Millie was panting a bit as she entered the room. Pumpkin was heavy! Millie quickly went to the bed and put Pumpkin down. Pumpkin settled herself squarely on CC's feet. "What took you so long girl?" Miss Hardbroom was worried and a bit snappish.

Millie understood that Miss Hardbroom was not really directing her anger at her,but that she was upset about CC. "I had a couple of run-ins with Ethel Miss Hardbroom." Millie calmly replied "Miss Drill helped the second time,she is by Walker's Gate now waiting for the wizards."

"Oh I see, well thank you for the information Mildred. You may go out and help Maud and Enid. We will call you if we need you." Miss Hardbroom dismissed Mildred with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom." Millie leaned over and gave Pumpkin a last pat on the head saying "take good care of her Pumpkin,we really need and want her back. Chin up CC we are **all** pulling for you!" Millie left the infirmary and went out to fill in Maud and Enid.

"That girl just keeps surprising me." Miss Hardbroom had a look of total disbelief on her face.

"Yes she is a very compassionate girl Constance and you don't always seem to see it. Now about your theory?"

"Actually Amelia I have a couple of theories. I know it is not magic lergy I checked for that first. CC is either under some kind of time-release spell,or and this is just a theory mind you,she has not been releasing enough magic."

"What!? Just what do you mean Constance?"

"CC is a very powerful little witch,but here at The Academy her magic has been a bit curtailed. I think that might be why there has been so much trouble as well. At home CC uses her magic for just about everything. So there has never been a build up there,but here at The Academy we have limited her. I think that may have been a mistake,I think her magic may have internalized and it just might be what is weighing her down."

"Oh I see, well that can't be good. How long do you think she can hold out?"

"I'm not really sure I did say it was just a theory Amelia. I just hope the wizards can all get here quickly. Conrad might be able to do a summoning. He has the power to do that. If he does we should see them all quite soon.

"A summoning? What exactly is that Constance?"

"A very powerful spell,only used in extreme emergencies. Which I think you will agree this is. He may even bring Cecilia and Kirsten Hallow with the wizards. We may need a few more powerful witches to help and because they are related to CC this just might be on Conrad's mind."

"I see..." Miss Cackle was interrupted by a sound from the bed. Pumpkin was meowing in a most distressed way. Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom both turned and looked at Pumpkin. Pumpkin moved off of CC's feet and made her way up to CC's head. She settled herself by CC's left ear and started to purr and cat sing.

"Oh my Constance what is Pumpkin doing? I've never seen anything like this before."

"Shh Amelia just listen and wait" Miss Hardbroom replied mysteriously. There was a stirring on the bed. CC's eyes slowly opened and she turned her head toward Pumpkin.

"Not so loud Pumpkin you are hurting my ear. Aunt Constance what is going on? Why am I in the infirmary? And..."

Miss Hardbroom held up her hand and CC stopped asking questions. "Don't you remember anything CC?"

"Well I was helping Sybil and then my head hurt but then I don't remember anything else. Aunt Constance why does my body feel so heavy?"

"We're not completley sure CC just lie there quietly help is on the..." Miss Hardbroom was interuppted by a cry from CC.

_**"Mummy! What are you doing here?"**_

"Hello darling I've come with your Aunt Kirsten,your Papa and a few others to help you."

"Help me? Mummy what's wrong with me?" CC started to panic.

"We're not exactly sure just yet darling. Shh please calm down."

"Mummy who is staying with Amy,Bertie and the littles?"

"Don't worry they are all alright,Miss Denham from my coven is helping."

"Oh good she is nice we all really like her a lot."

"Yes darling. Why don't you rest a bit while we talk with Miss Cackle and your Aunt Constance hmm?"

CC pouted and was a bit whiney in her reply "but I don't want to rest I've just woken up. Could my friends come in and sit with me please?" CC begged with her eyes she still could not move any other part of her body just her head and eyes.

"That is fine with me,how about you and Miss Cackle Constance?"

"Yes I think that is a very good idea,let me just go out in the corridor and get them." Miss Hardbroom smiled at her sister-in-law and then stepped out of the infirmary. Sybil had joined the girls out in the infirmary corridor. The wizards had also arrived and Sybil was filling everyone in on what had happened in the courtyard.

"CC is awake she would like her friends to come in . I think we all need to plan a course of action and the girls could help by keeping CC calm. Right girls?" Miss Hardbroom looked at Millie,Maud,Enid and Sybil.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" they all dutifully answered.

"Please don't upset CC with a lot of silly quiestions."

"No Miss Hardbroom" the girls answered once more.

"Miss Hardbroom?"

"Yes Mildred what is it?"

"What _exactly_ is wrong with CC?"

"We don't know yet Mildred. I've changed my mind about you girls going in right now I think you girls had better wait a bit before you go in. I think Conrad and the others had better look her over first. Wait here until I tell you that you may come in."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" the girls all sighed.

"Conrad?" Miss Hardbroom called over to her brother.

"Yes Constance what is it?"

"Before you and the others go in and see CC for yourselves I want to tell you what I think is going on. That way you will have a better understanding of exactly what is what." Miss Hardbroom quickly explained her two theories to Conrad.

"Right Constance those are both quite interesting theories let's go in and examine CC and see which one it is shall we. Lead the way please." Conrad followed his sister followed by Mr Hallow,The Grand Wizard,Kirsten Hallow and Algernon Rowen-Webb. Algernon reached out and gave Mildred's hand a quick squeeze as he went by. He also gave her an encouraging smile and a wink. The group all disappeared into the infirmary.

"Wow Mil that was neat. I've never seen so many powerful wizards and witches in one place before. Sybil your mum is quite pretty but she looks a bit tired as well" stated Maud.

"Yes mum is pretty,but would'nt you be tired if you had fourteen children? And remember the triplets are three they really keep Mummy and Daddy on the hop. I suppose she has Hep looking out for them and Mona."

"Won't that be an awful lot for her? I mean your niece is only six months and everything."

"No Hep can handle it. She is after all the oldest so she is used to handling bunches of children,and don't worry she is quite a powerful witch as well. Mona and the triplets won't give her too much grief anyway. We all adore Hep,Oliver and Hazel."

"You are so lucky to have a sister like that Sybil" said Enid implying that Ethel wasn't anything like her other siblings.

"Yes I know" Sybil answered knowing exactly what Enid was hinting. "I wonder what is taking so long in there?"

"Well there are quite a lot of egos in there" replied Millie. "I guess they all want to make their own opinions heard." The girls had been hearing quite a bit of murmmering coming through the door. There were also several yelps from CC as well. "Poor CC I hope she is ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When all of the wizards and witches had trooped into the infirmary CC had gotten extremely worried. Even though she knew how serious everything was she made a very small joke in her greeting. "Sorry I can't get up to greet you properly,but I am feeling a bit down at the moment." The mattress sagged a bit more after CC's satement and CC giggled. She quickly sobered up when she saw the thunderous look on her father's face. "Sorry Papa I did not mean to be so cheeky, I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit. It won't happen again."

"That will do CC. I want you to meet Algernon Rowen-Webb. He has recently rejoined us and I believe can be a very great help today."

"How do you do sir? Are you Millie's special wizard friend?" CC was more on the ball than her father knew.

"That's right CC how very astute of you" Algernon answered.

"Millie likes you a lot sir,she always speaks very highly of you."

"The feeling is mutual CC I think very highly of her as well. But right now we are here to help you!"

"Yes sir I know. Hi Aunt Kirsten,Chief Wizard Hellibore and Uncle George." CC made sure to include everyone,she did not want anymore thunderous looks from her father. Everybody nodded their acknowledgement to CC.

"Papa what happens now?"

"Well CC we all need to exam you. I'm afraid we need to remove your uniform."

"That's alright but please may I keep on my vest and other undergarments?"

"Yes we will leave those on we don't want to embarrass you CC but we do need to see what is what."

"Thank you Papa, Mummy will you do it please?"

"Alright CC." Cecilia Hallow-Hardbroom muttered a spell and CC's uniform appeared neatly folded in her hands. She laid them down on the bed next to CC's.

"Do you think that was wise Cecilia?" asked Miss Hardbroom raising her eyebrows.

"How else was I supposed to do it Constance she is a bit too heavy to lift at the moment."

"Alright you two that is enough we don't need to fight right now if ever,we need to help CC." Kirsten Hallow interjected. Everybody turned and looked at Mrs Hallow and then turned back when CC spoke.

"Thank you Aunt Kirsten. Um I don't mean to be rude but could we get on with this I'm getting a bit chilly." Goosebumps had broken out all over CC's body. The room was not exactly warm.

"Conrad do you think I could pop in a brazier to warm things up a bit?" Chief Wizard Hellibore asked politely.

"Yes Eggbert that would be fine."

The brazier appeared and the room immediately got warmer. CC smiled at The Grand Wizard.

"Right well CC I'm afraid some of these tests may hurt but please try to be brave hmm?"

"Yes Papa I'll try. Could Mummy hold one of my hands please?"

"No I'm afraid not CC but she can put her hand on your forehead."

"Oh alright that would be a comfort as well."

"Now CC please tell me if you can fell this. Oh wait Cecilia you forgot CC's socks." Cecilia went to the end of the bed and removed CC's socks the normal way.

"Conrad CC's feet are extremely cold." Cecilia was very worried, CC had woolen socks on ,her feet should not have been cold at all.

"Thank you dear we'll warm her soon." Cecilia went back to the head of the bed and laid one of her hands back on CC's forehead. "Now CC can you feel this?" Conrad had taken a rather sharp needle and poked CC's instep with it. CC yelped tears formed in her eyes and then trickled down into her ears. "I'll take that as a yes. Cecilia could you please take this flannel and wipe CC's face. I'm afraid we are in for a few more tears."

"Please try to be gentle Conrad."

"I'm doing my best dear but we really need to do the test this way." Conrad kept poking CC with the needle and grimmly smiled everytime CC yelped.

"Alright CC I'm finished poking you. It is actually a very good thing that you felt all those pokes,you do understand that right?"

"Yes Papa" CC snuffled a bit until her mother held a tissue to her nose. CC blew her nose and smiled gratefully. "Thank you Mummy may I have my uniform back now?"

"Not quite yet CC we have a few more tests first. Constance I will need your help for this one,actually I think I will need everyone's help for this. Constance please go to the foot of the bed. Cecilia stay where you are at the head of the bed. Oh and could you please move Pumpkin. Don't worry Pumpkin you can get back on the bed soon." Pumpkin had given Conrad the disdainful cat look. She hopped down on her own and then hopped up on the bed next to CC so she could observe what was happening.

"Ok George please go stand over by Miss Cackle on the right side of the bed. You too Kirsten. Algernon and Eggbert please come and stand on either side of me. Now everyone please place your hands under CC,and lift." With great effort everybody lifted CC about a foot above the bed. Conrad observed that everyone was straining,"alright let her down. CC could you possibly throw a spell?"

"What spell would you like Papa?"

"How about..." Conrad paused to think he really wanted a spell that took some effort. "...ah I know. CC could you 'pop' Millie,Maud,Enid and Sybil in? They are all in the infirmary corridor."

"Conrad do you think that is wise?" Miss Hardbroom said with alarm.

"We need her to do a large spell Constance,I need to see if your magic theory is right. Go on CC."

CC peered down at Miss Hardbroom and then rolled her eyes around to everyone else. She could not see her mother as she was still behind CC's head. "Mummy?"

"I'm right here behind you darling do as your Papa says please."

"Ok here goes nothing, I hope." CC muttered under her breath and all of the girls arrived with a rather loud **POP.** Miss Hardbroom held up a hand in warning but none of the girls said a word they were all a bit shocked to be in the infirmary. Then Millie gasped.

"CC you are sitting up? Um where's your uniform?"

"Well Constance I think we have just proved your second theory. CC you may magic your uniform back on."

CC snapped her now light fingers and was instantly dressed.

"CC can you stand up please."

"I'll try Papa." CC carefully swung her legs around and gingerly stood up. Pumpkin leaped from the other bed into CC's arms. CC caught her easily.

"Well I would say you are getting better CC but please try to take it a bit slower."

"Yes Aunt Constance,oh I mean Miss Hardbroom."

"That is alright CC I think under the circumstances calling me Aunt Constance is fine. But not in the classroom or The Great Hall." Miss Hardbroom waggled a finger at CC. CC giggled and shook her head. "Conrad I think we should move this meeting to Miss Cackle's office. Maybe CC and her friends could wait in the corridor outside the office."

"Fine Constance,now if everybody does not mind I will have CC 'pop' us all to the corridor."

"_All_ of us Conrad? Do you think she can handle everyone?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes I do and I think it is quite important that she do so. CC are you ready?"

"Yes Papa. Millie will you hold Pumpkin for me?"

"Sure CC" Pumpkin settled herself in Mildred's arms.

"Ok everybody here goes." CC muttered a few words and then snapped her fingers. The entire group 'popped' into the corridor,much to the surprise of Ethel who happened to be there with Miss Drill.


	35. Chapter 35

_Okay another long chapter which I would have posted earlier but I got called into work on my day off! This is my longest chapter by far so leave plenty of time to read.  
_

Chapter 35

Ethel's mouth dropped open. She could not remember the last time her mother visited The Academy. Why were there so many wizards about and her Aunt Cecilia as well?

"Do close your mouth dear you look most unattractive" scolded Kirsten Hallow.

"Mummy what are you and Daddy doing here? Why are there so many wizards with you as well?"

"All in due time Ethel all in due time" replied George Hallow somewhat mysteriously.

Conrad spoke up "Miss Cackle I don't think your office is going to be large enough for all of us,perhaps we could use The Great Hall?"

"Certainly sir,please follow me everyone,that includes all of you girls as well. Miss Drill could you please get Miss Bat I think she needs to hear all of this as well. Tell the rest of the students that classes are cancelled for the rest of the day as well. Detention will be held at the usual time this evening."

"Right away Miss Cackle." Miss Drill jogged off to Miss Bat's classroom. They returned quickly and joined everyone in The Great Hall.

"Eggbert did you remember to get rid of the brazier in the infirmary? We certainly don't need any accidents."

"Oh right Conrad I'll just move it up here shall I? Take the chill off of the room,castle's never seem to get warm do they?" Chief Wizard Hellibore pointed his staff at the middle of the room and his brazier appeared and sent off a bit of heat.

"CC why are you making that funny face?" asked Cecilia.

"I was hoping the soap taste had gone but it has not" CC replied not looking at her mother but at Miss Hardbroom.

"Soap taste? Oh CC what did you do?" Cecilia's voice dripped with disappointment.

"Well CC tell your mother " Conrad put his hand under CC's chin and lifted her head a bit higher.

"Miss Hardbroom administered a mouthwash earlier today because I um well..."

"For the rude 'Eye of Toad' chant and some profane language as well, Conrad we discussed this on the telephone why didn't you tell Cecilia?"

Conrad removed his hand from CC's chin. CC rubbed the back of her neck. "I did not get the chance Constance. The other call came from Miss Drill and I had to get everyone here. Sorry dear I was going to tell you." Conrad turned to his wife and apologised. "But you did not explain everything Constance could you or Constance-Cecilia elaborate please?"

"Uh-oh" thought CC, "full name I'm in for it again!"

"Conrad I think we can discuss all that later." Miss Hardbroom waved her hands and a few chairs that had been stacked against the walls appeared behind each person in the room. "Please sit everyone I think we need to discuss a few things." Miss Hardbroom of course did not sit, she paced. "Conrad how much have you told Chief Wizard Hellibore and Algernon Rowen-Webb about CC?"

"Not very much I'm afraid,the decision to send her to school happened rather suddenly. Which is why she started near the end of this middle term,and not at the beginning."

"Conrad perhaps you should start at the beginning of CC's story. I know I am a bit confused and from the looks on some of the other faces here I would say they are as well" stated The Chief Wizard.

"Alright no reason the girls should not know this. Now as everyone knows CC's powers started extremely early." Everybody nodded their heads. "Right well after the incident at the reunion when CC was two..."

"Excuse me sir but what incident was that?" asked Miss Drill.

"Constance I thought you told all the teachers!"

"No Conrad only Miss Cackle I did not want to embarrass Ethel anymore than I had to. You can see how she still feels about it" Miss Hardbroom waved her hand in Ethel's direction.

Ethel was covering her face with her hands but the parts that could be seen where extremely red.

CC stepped over to Miss Drill and Miss Bat and whispered the story quickly to them. Even including the way her uncle had punished her making sure to explain Levels and spell spanking to Miss Drill. Since Miss Drill was not a witch she would not know about those two things.

"Wow" was all Miss Drill and Miss Bat said.

"Now if I may continue? When we returned home from the reunion we put the children to bed. Amy and CC share a room,even though there are more than enough rooms for all of the children to have their own rooms. CC has since the day she was born been Amy's special charge. They protect each other quite fiercely. Sometimes too fiercely as I found out later that evening. Cecilia had her feet up,remember she was quite pregnant with Darius at the time. I was reading a few wizard reports when we heard an unusual amount of noise coming from the direction of the girl's bedroom. Cecilia started to get up but I told her I would take care of whatever was happening upstairs and she sank back down in her chair. Those two should have been on their tummies fast asleep after the day we had all just been through. When I reached the top of the stairs I found Bertie out in the hallway. 'What are you doing out here son?' Bertie pointed to the girl's bedroom where another large bang had just emitted and some flashes of light as well. I took Bertie back to his room and tucked him back in,and then went to deal with the girls. I tried to open the girl's bedroom door. It would not open. I then pounded rather hard and loud on the door and demanded that they open it immediately. All the noise and lights stopped at once and the door opened by itself. Both girls were in their beds but they both had guilty looks on their faces as well. 'What is going on here' I'm afraid I shouted because Amy burst into tears and CC just said 'my fault' and then her nose turned purple. CC tried to take the blame for a spell that Amy was trying. Amy was still crying and trying to talk at the same time. CC just kept saying 'my fault I did it don't be mad at Amy' and her nose just kept getting more and more purple. Amy finally calmed down and said it was not CC but she that had caused all the ruckus. When I asked CC if she had been lying to protect and help her sister,she said yes and her nose was instantly back to normal. So that is how we found out about CC's nose and what happens when she lies."

"Wow" said Enid.

"Little freak" whispered Ethel under her breath hoping that she was not heard.

"I heard that Ethel" hissed Kirsten Hallow "We'll talk about that later."

Ethel hunched and slid down a bit in her chair until a glare from Miss Hardbroom made her sit up straight.

"Yes indeed Enid wow is a great way to put it." Conrad gave Ethel and his sister-in-law a thoughtful look and then spoke again. "I'm not quite finished though shall I continue?"

Everyone nodded even Ethel she did not need any more focus turned on her right now. "Right well after Darius was born we found out quite a few more things about CC's powers. Everyone was around Darius's cot admiring him. CC was too short to see him and there were too many people in the way. I heard a gasp from Amy and looked over. CC was hovering over the cot six feet in the air. I did not want to startle her so I asked her what she was doing.

"CC see Darius,he not so much" and she calmly lowered herself to the floor grabbed Amy's hand and they left the room. Cecilia and I decided after that incident to teach the children at home. We did not want any incidents to happen at school or have to explain things if Amy mentioned what was happening at our house. Every year CC's powers have gotten stronger and stronger. We finally decided after a major incident this year to test her for school. CC tested into all the witch and wizard academies all over the world. We felt she would be safest here at Cackle's and also get a really good witch education as well."

"Did you say safest sir?" asked Miss Bat.

"Yes Miss Bat safest,we had quite a fright when some unsavory witches heard about CC. There was an attempt to kidnap her,but Amy and Bertie were able to help CC stop the plot. So after much discussion with the entire family CC was sent here to Cackle's."

"And where are those unsavory witches now Conrad? And was it anyone we might know?" asked The Chief Wizard.

"They are in exile and have been stripped of all of their powers and no I don't think any of you know these particular witches."

"Right well thank you for enlightening everyone a bit more Conrad..."

Miss Hardbroom was interuppted by a rather loud knock on The Great Hall door. She opened the door and there stood Jadu with a rather frightened look on her face. "What is it Jadu?"

"Please Miss Hardbroom there was a rather loud bang from the fifth year corridor and ..." Jadu was pushed aside as everyone rushed out to see what was going on.

Miss Hardbroom arrived first and all but choked on the smoke and stench. Nell Quince flung open her bedroom door and she and Budgie Birdwell tumbled out into the corridor coughing. The smoke and smell was coming out of Nell's room.

"Well Prunella maybe you and Bridget would care to explain this mess." Before anyone could say anything CC snapped her fingers and the smoke disappeared,the smell however still lingered. Miss Hardbroom whipped around and turned her attention toward CC. "Who gave you permission to interfere Constance-Cecilia?!"

"Nobody Miss Hardbroom,but everyone was starting to choke I just felt it was safer if the smoke was gone,shall I bring it back?"

Conrad clamped his right hand onto the back of CC's neck and shook her a bit. "Now is not the time for any cheek Constance-Cecilia" he said in his sternest voice. "And why do I have the feeling you are somehow mixed up in this hmm?"

Nell spoke up quickly "It is not CC's fault sir. Budgie and I were trying out a potion and things just sort of blew up." Nell and Budgie both hung their heads they knew Miss Hardbroom was about to explode she did not disappoint them for long.

**"YOU TWO KNOW THAT IT IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN TO BREW POTIONS OUTSIDE THE POTIONS  
LAB!"** Miss Hardbroom's face was purple with rage but then she asked a bit more quietly, "Just what potion is this anyway?"

"It is a stink bomb Miss Hardbroom and I guess it is partially my fault" replied CC.

"Partially your fault? Just what do you mean by that young lady?" Conrad clamped down even harder on CC's neck. CC squealed and her mother intervened.

"Conrad let go of her that is not helping." Conrad let go of CC and Cecilia pulled her away. "CC please tell me what is going on."

CC looked around there were way too many people and for the first time in CC's life she felt overwhelmed. "Please Mummy could we go to Miss Cackle's office there are too many people here."

"That is an excellent idea CC",said Miss Cackle,"I think Miss Hardbroom can escort Nell and Budgie there now. Some of us will meet you there shortly." Miss Hardbroom pushed Nell and Budgie down the hall not too gently and then marched them down to Miss Cackle's office. "Mr Hallow-Hardbroom I think CC is right not everyone needs to be in my office for this. I think just you and your wife and CC of course, yes CC what is it?" CC was trying to get Miss Cackle's attention.

"Please Miss Cackle I would also like Enid,Maud,and Millie there as well and Millie could you bring your notes from our study group please?"

"Sure CC I'll just run and get them we'll all meet back at MIss Cackle's office ok?"

"That is fine Mildred make sure you girls hurry." Miss Cackle gave her permission and the girls hurried down to the second year corridor.

"Looks like you will have help with the dishes Enid" remarked Maud.

"Yup I wonder what else HB will make them do and having CC's father there as well. I really feel sorry for Nell and Budgie. Did you see the look on Ethel's face while CC's father was talking in The Great Hall?"

"Dangerous if you ask me. At first of course she was embarrassed but then when the focus was off her I did not like the look in her eye one bit and did you hear what she muttered about CC?" asked Millie.

"No what?"

"She called her a little freak and her mum heard her as well and hissed a warning at her!"

"Look you two we need to find those notes and get down to the office I don't want to miss anything!" Maud was getting anxious.

"Ok Maud here they are let's go" the girls all trooped down to Miss Cackle's office arriving there at the same time as CC and her parents.

"Where's Miss Cackle?" asked Millie.

"She went to the staffroom to make the others more comfortable. I think she is asking Miss Tapioca to make them all tea. Ethel got dragged to her room." CC looked at her parents and then raised an eyebrow at Millie.

"Oh right yes I see" Millie handed the study notes to CC, "Here are the notes you wanted CC."

"Thanks Millie. These will explain some things Papa." CC handed the notes to her father. "May I just go over there and talk with my friends while we wait for Miss Cackle?" CC asked politely and waving her hand down the corridor a bit. CC's parents nodded their consent and sat down on the bench outside Miss Cackle's office to go over the study notes.

"CC what is going on?" hissed Enid.

"Well after you three left Ethel got all huffy about not being invited to Miss Cackle's office,and before Papa could even say anything Aunt Kirsten slapped Ethel's face and dragged her away."

"Whoa what else did Ethel say to make her mum do that?" asked Enid.

"What do you mean what else did she say something earlier?"

"Go on Mil you tell her you are the one that heard her." Enid elbowed Millie.

"Well CC Ethel was muttering under her breath and I guess she thought she was being quiet enough but not only did I hear her but so did her mum."

"What did she call me now Millie?"

"Little freak" Millie replied.

"Oh is that all she has been calling me that my whole life it does not bother me at all. Though I know Aunt Kirsten hates it when she calls me that. So I guess that might be part of the reason she slapped Ethel but I think the other reason is that Ethel was quite snarky when she answered her mum and she got all high and mighty as well. That combination never goes over very well with parents. Anyway Aunt Kirsten demanded an apology and when Ethel wouldn't and even told Aunt Kirsten no,well that is when Aunt Kirsten slapped her. Even Sybil was shocked. Uncle George told Sybil to stay with the group and he followed Aunt Kirsten and Ethel. I also heard Aunt Kirsten mumble something about another Level 2!"

"Oh wow Ethel is going to be even more dangerous than ever" said Millie.

"I know we'll just have to stay out of her way as much as humanly possible" CC stated crossing her eyes and laughing.

"Mildred" called Conrad, "could you come here a moment please?"

"Yes sir" Millie replied and walked back to the bench.

"Could you decifier this small note you wrote on the side please?" Conrad handed a piece of the study notes to Millie.

"Do not add bogweed to any potion especially this one or there will be a collassall stink."

"Oh well you spelled colossal wrong not that it matters as long as you understand your notes. Could you explain this to me please?"

Millie looked at CC. "Go ahead Millie it is alright."

"Well we were studying for our potions exam and CC was helping. I got things all muddled up as usual and CC told me that if I put bogweed into that particular potion it would make a stink bomb. And while that might be interesting she did not think it would be on our exam. So that is why I wrote that note down,because knowing me I might just forget again sir."

"I see, well I think you give yourself too little credit,but thank you Mildred it clears up part of our problem but not all. Does it Constance-Cecilia?"

"No Papa" CC whispered and scuffed the floor with her foot.

Just then Miss Cackle came back from the staffroom. "I think we can go in now." Miss Cackle opened the door to her office. Nell and Budgie were standing in front of the desk and Miss Hardbroom was scolding them most furiously. "Miss Hardbroom while I am quite sure the girls need to be disciplined could you hold off a bit until we get the rest of the story?" Miss Cackle sat down and indicated where the Hallow-Hardbroom's should sit as well.

"I think I have part of the answer right here Constance." Conrad handed Millie's study notes to Miss Hardbroom.

"Mildred your spelling is atrocious but as they are your notes for yourself I suppose it does not matter as much. Well this _does_ clear up somethings but not all. Would somebody care to enlighten us more please?"

CC tried to speak but Nell beat her to it. "It was during potions lab last week Miss Hardbroom, you know the one you had CC sit in on? Well CC was joking around a bit but you had her working with Maura and Maureen and those two just do not joke. They threatened to tell on CC. Budgie and I could tell that CC was just joking but we had also been observing the potion they were attempting. So today while everyone was busy we decided to try it and well we must have added a wrong ingredient or something because all of a sudden it blew up and well you know the rest."

"I see" Miss Hardbroom's voice was icy. "Well it will come as no surprise to you two that you have dish duty not only for the rest of the week but for the next two months. Detention for the next two months as well,make sure to bring your Witch's Code and plenty of exercise books and pens. There will also be many lines but I will let you know what they are later. Now go upstairs and take a couple of showers and wash your hair as well you both smell terrible!"

"Miss Cackle had me take care of the odor upstairs so your room and the corridor don't smell anymore" said CC.

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom" both girls said as they left the room. Nell winked and smiled at CC,CC smiled back but she knew she was not in the clear just yet.

"Well now what to do about Miss CC,but first Mildred,Maud and Enid you girls may go we no longer need your help." Conrad waved the girls out.

"Let's go fill in Jadu and Ruby" said Millie as the girls made their way upstairs.


	36. Chapter 36

_The next few chapters are quite long. Sorry I just can't help it this story is just writing itself._

Chapter 36

CC felt like she was under a microscope. All of the adults were looking straight at her,and the looks were not good.

"Well CC I must say _I_ am quite disappointed with you. We talked about so many things before bringing you to Cackle's Academy were you _not_ listening or did you just decide to ignore what was being said?" Cecilia could not hide the anger,worry and complete disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry Mummy I did listen and I did try but I guess I did not try hard enough. I let Ethel get to me too much. I know you said to ignore her,but she is really hard to ignore. It is not like at the reunions,there just is not as much room here. It seems like everywhere I turn or go except for my room or my friend's rooms there she **is!**" CC explained.

"I see, well CC you just have to learn to get along with Ethel. We are **not** pulling you out of Cackle's. You will run into people like Ethel everywhere CC she is not an isolated individual. You **must** learn to adapt with everyone even those you find that you do not like very much. Your Papa and I feel as do Miss Cackle and your Aunt Constance that you need to stay with the year twos putting you with any other class just would not be prudent." Cecilia crouched down until she was eye level with CC,she too did not like the chin method. "Listen to me CC and listen with both of your ears and all of your heart. We dearly love you and don't want anything to happen to endanger you,that is one of the reasons we chose to have you attend Cackle's. Your Aunt Constance is one of this country's most powerful witches and you can learn quite a lot from her. I think maybe you could even teach her a thing or two as well." CC smiled at Miss Hardbroom and Miss Hardbroom gave her a very small smile back and then spoke.

"Your mother is quite right CC we can both learn from each other, **_but_** I will need much more cooperation from **you!"**

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" since her aunt was speaking in her teacher mode CC felt this was the best way to answer. "I **_will_** try harder."

"See that you do or else." Miss Hardbroom glared at CC.

"CC please look at me" Cecilia's voice took on a very stern tone. "If I get anymore telephone calls about any more profane language or that you have had to be severly punished yet again **I** will personally come here and **_TRIPLE_** whatever punishment your Aunt Constance or Miss Cackle has given you. Do I make myself **clear?!"**

CC gulped and then answered with a trembly voice. "Yes Mummy crystal clear. May I ask a few questions please?"

"Of course CC" Cecilia stood up and then went around to a chair behind the desk. "Excuse me CC my knees are a bit sore from crouching so long." Cecilia sat down.

"Ok first question, are lines,essays,lav duty and or detention considered a severe punishment?"

Miss Hardbroom shook her head and answered CC. "No CC those are considered just normal punishments here as is dish duty,which of course you cannot do because of your bedtime."

"Ok that's good to know. Um Mummy what you just said about triple punishment is that retro-active or just from _now_ on?"

Cecilia looked at Conrad and then Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle with a bemused expression "from **now** on CC."

"Oh good" CC said with obvious relief. "Miss Hardbroom what about the personal grooming rule?"

"I recind that rule but just for you CC the other girls don't have the magic or the magic problems that you have. But though we are going to be less restrictive on your use of magic **please** be careful on how and where you use it please. And you are still not allowed to teach your magic to anyone unless given permission from Miss Cackle or myself."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom,you do know that I did not _teach_ that potion to Nell and Budgie,they learned it by observation I have _no_ control over that."

"Please watch your tone young lady" Miss Hardbroom admonished. "I know how Prunella and Bridget obtained that particular potion. Just be careful in potions from now on please. I know that your spells cannot be overheard so we are semi-safe there. One cannot always be totally sure of safety so be **careful !"**

"Yes Miss Hardbroom and I'm sorry about my tone as well. I did not mean to sound cheeky it just sort of came out that way." CC was hoping her nose did not give her away yet again. But no one said anything so she felt safe for the moment .

"Well if no one has anything more to say?" Miss Cackle looked at Miss Hardbroom,Cecilia and Conrad all shook their heads no. "Let's go join the others in the staffroom I hope there is some tea left. CC you may say your goodbyes here and go join your friends."

"Thank you Miss Cackle." CC hugged and kissed her parents Conrad could not help adding just one more piece of advice. He fixed CC with **The Hardbroom Look** tapped her nose with his right index finger and said two words **BE GOOD!**" CC nodded solomenly and left the office. CC practically flew up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CC knocked on Maud's door "Maud are you in?"

"Come in CC we're all here" answered Maud. "So how did it go?"

CC shrugged her small shoulders "it went ok I guess,Mummy really laid it down hard though. If HB or Miss Cackle have to give me a severe punishment Mummy will come to The Academy and triple it!"

"Ooh harsh" said Jadu.

"This time you are right Jadu. I would even say extremely harsh" CC said nodding. "And when Mummy says something she means it,she is not one to make idle threats." CC shuddered. "I also had to promise to get along better with Ethel. Mummy seems to think I can just ignore Ethel. I tried to explain how impossible that was to do here at school. Of course none of the adults believed me,though HB might have,she had a look on her face that I have never seen before."

"Really?! Wow and it wasn't a scary face?" asked Millie.

"Nope it was kind of understanding with a bit of puzzlement added in. So what are the plans for the rest of the day? Wait a moment let me test something before you answer." CC sat on the floor. "Nope still can't sit on a broom or anything else fully yet, but if you want to run races I could be the ref."

"Don't you have lines to do for Miss Hardbroom CC?" asked Millie.

"Oh sugarface I forgot about those well not really but I wanted some fun first but I guess around here it is business before pleasure. Plus I need the spells homework if there is any that is."

"Um 'sugarface' CC what exactly is 'sugarface'? And no Miss Cackle did not really have the chance to give us any spells homework." replied Maud.

"Oh that is just one of the words Amy and I use sort of swearing without actually swearing. I wish I had remembered to use it earlier. My mouth still taste terrible!"

"Sugarface cool I like it" said Enid, "I just hope it passes HB's standards."

"Yeah me too" said CC "well I'll see you all later I better get to those lines. I'm almost positive HB will be checking up on me soon." CC left Maud's room and went back to her room. At her door she just said 'hi door' and it opened right up for her. The door closed itself once CC was in the room. "Hi Pumpkin I see you found your way back. I wonder if I should tell Aunt Constance that you can 'pop'." Pumpkin looked at CC and gave her a look. Pumpkin then closed and opened her eyes twice. "No? Ok I won't unless she directly asks me. Papa and Mummy don't even know,at least I don't think they do. You are probably the only cat that can do it without help so the subject will probably never come up. I have some lines to attend to but here is some kibble to tide you over until dinnertime." CC poured a bit of kibble into Pumpkin's bowl. "Do you want fresh water now or can you wait?" Pumpkin sat by her water bowl and looked at CC and then back at the bowl. "Ok,ok no need to shout I'll just 'pop to the lav clean your water bowl and refill it as well,then 'pop' back. I'll just leave a note here by my pillow in case Aunt Constance checks on me and wants to know where I am." CC quickly wrote her note and placed it with a corner held by her pillow. She picked up Pumpkin's water bowl and 'popped' out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Hardbroom was bored,she was tired of listening to the wizards and witches natter on and on. "Excuse me I think I'll just go and check on some of the girls." Before anyone could reply Miss Hardbroom disappeared.

"Well she certainly 'pops' off quickly" mused Cecilia.

"Yes Constance was never one to beat around the bush" said Conrad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Hardbroom appeared in CC's room. Pumpkin was eating her kibble,she saw the look on HB's face. Pumpkin jumped onto the bed and sat by the note. She meowed in a way that caught Miss Hardbroom's attention. Miss Hardbroom saw the note,picked it up and read it quickly. Even though she knew Ethel had been taken to her room by her parents she also knew that Ethel was **not** locked in **yet**. Miss Hardbroom quickly 'popped' to the lavatory. She heard the arguement as she appeared.

"Ethel leave me alone **itwas not** **my** **fault !"** CC shouted.

"What was not your fault CC? asked Miss Hardbroom.

Both girls turned quickly and faced Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom could not hold back a gasp. Ethel now had a rather large rat head instead of her own.

"Constance-Cecilia just how did this happen?" Miss Hardbroom asked in a very dangerous voice.

"I came to the lav to clean Pumpkin's water bowl and to refill it. I knew Ethel was upstairs so I put up my shield spell. Miss Cackle said I could protect myself whenever an adult is not about. Ethel threw a spell at me and of course it bounced back and hit her. Now she is trying to say it is my fault that she is a rat." CC explained she was also trying really hard not to laugh. Ethel as a rat was just so right and amusing at least to CC.

"I see,well Ethel it seems you have inadvertently cast this spell on yourself. But CC could you please remove it since it bounced off of you. I think that is the best solution."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." CC snapped her fingers and muttered a few words. Ethel was quickly back to her normal nasty self.

Ethel was so angry she temporarily forgot that Miss Hardbroom was in the lav "CC I swear..."

Miss Hardbroom cleared her throat "You swear what Ethel?"

"Oh um nothing Miss Hardbroom" Ethel knew she had blown it yet again.

"CC please take that water to you cat. Then I want you to 'pop' down to the staffroom and see if your aunt and uncle are still here. If they are will you please bring them up here to Ethel's room." Miss Hardbroom roughly pushed Ethel out of the lav and marched her down the corridor to her room.

"Wow this is going to be good" thought CC. She 'popped' to her room with Pumpkin's water. "I can't stay Pumpkin Ethel is in more trouble. I have to see if Uncle George and Aunt Kirsten are still here. I hope so. Papa and Mummy as well." CC 'popped' down to the staffroom. She was just about to knock on the door when it opened and her father came out.

"CC what are you doing out here not **more** trouble I hope?"

"Not for me Papa,are Uncle George and Aunt Kirsten still here?" CC tried to see around her father.

"Yes,why?"

"Aunt Constance wants me to bring them up to Ethel's room."

"Why?"

CC sighed "Ethel attacked me in the lav."

"Attacked you?! Just what do you mean by that young lady?"

"Papa could you get Uncle George and Aunt Kirsten so I don't have to explain this twice?"

"Alright CC, just a moment I think I will also get Miss Cackle and your mother as well stay right there."

"Yes sir I won't move from", CC took one step back, "this spot." CC smiled at Conrad.

Conrad gave CC a studied look and then turned to go back into the staffroom. "Fine I'll be just a moment." He quickly returned with everyone.

"CC just one question."

"Yes Mummy?"

"Are you in trouble as well?"

"I don't think so. You will just have to ask Aunt Constance I suppose."

"Don't worry we will, now please explain on our way upstairs what you meant by Ethel attacking you." Conrad 's voice was very stern.

"I stopped off to see my friends and Millie reminded me that it was business before pleasure at Cackle's. So I went to my room to do my lines. I gave Pumpkin some kibble but she needed clean water so I 'popped' to the lav. Miss Cackle gave my permission to use my shield spell when no adult is about. So I engaged the spell before I 'popped'. It was a good thing I did so because Ethel was in the lav. She said it was all my fault that she was in trouble with her parents and then she tried to attack me. She lunged at me but I just stepped aside and she hit the sink with her tummy. Once she got her breath back she whirled around and threw a spell at me. 'Big mistake Ethel' I said. Ethel looked in the mirror and she saw herself with a big rat head. Her spell bounced off of me and hit her harder then I expected. Anyway Aunt Constance 'popped' into the lav while I was shouting at Ethel that it was not my fault. I turned her back when Aunt Constance asked me to and then she asked me to come downstairs and bring Uncle George and Aunt Kirsten to Ethel's room which is right here." CC finished her explaination.

Conrad gave CC a measured look. "Cecilia please wait out here with CC please."

"Alright Conrad, CC come over here please." Cecilia held out her hand. CC took her mother's hand and stood quietly by her mother's side.

Conrad knocked on Ethel's door. Miss Hardbroom opened the door and looked out she saw the crowd and came out closing the door behind her. "Well I did not expect you and Miss Cackle as well Conrad. I'm afraid we all won't fit in Ethel's room."

"Could we handle this in Miss Cackle's office then?" asked Conrad.

"Of course" said Miss Cackle.

"Constance just one question before we go. Is CC in trouble this time?" asked Conrad.

"No this was in no way her fault."

CC sighed,squeezed her mum's hand and smiled. Her mum smiled down at her and she and CC walked down to CC's room.

"Right Constance would you do the honours please?"

"Certainly Conrad, just a moment." Miss Hardbroom reopened Ethel's door and beckoned to Ethel. Ethel came out head hanging down. Miss Hardbroom then 'popped' everyone down to Miss Cackle's office.

Back in CC's room. "Well your father was right your room is a bit dreary." Cecilia looked around.

"Oh it's not so bad it could be worse, the bed could be soft. I am the only one that likes the fact that the beds are hard. All my friends hate them."

"So you have made some good friends already then?"

"Oh yes Mummy I've had lots of fun. I don't think Aunt Constance exactly approves of my choice of Millie as a friend but Mummy Millie is really nice!"

"Yes well your Aunt Constance has very high standards CC, but from what I have heard from Algernon and your father Millie is a very good friend to have,and a very nice girl as well."

"All my friends are and they don't seem to mind that I am so much younger,in fact I think they forget sometimes that I am."

"Well you are quite a bit more mature than most eight year olds,but what about when they talk about boys and such?"

"Eew boys" CC made a face,"actually they haven't really talked about those things around me. Mummy how is Amy?"

"She is just fine CC a bit lonely for you I think but otherwise fine. Darius says to tell you that he **does** **not** miss you one bit . Which of course means... He does!" CC and her mother said at the same time and then laughed together.

CC got serious quickly though and got a thoughtful look on her face. "Mummy what am I going to do about Ethel?"

"Well darling as I said before you will just either have to try harder to get along with her or ignore her."

"But Mummy neither of those things has worked so far. It makes me tired having to be on my guard all the time. No wonder Papa is so tired at the end of the day." CC mused.

Cecilia looked at CC with a very shocked look "CC what do you mean about your Papa?"

"Well being **'THE ONE'** Papa handles so many problems and he has to be on his guard as well in case **'THE OTHER'** tries anything and..."

"CC how do you know about **'THE OTHER'**?" Cecilia was very upset.

"Mummy really think about it those witches that tried and failed to kidnap me? Well they were not to bright and kept going on and on about how pleased **'THE OTHER'** was going to be when they brought me to her. I guess she is not so pleased now."

"No,no she is not. CC please promise me not to tell **anyone** about **'THE OTHER'** unless your Papa or I give you permission do you understand?"

"What about Aunt Constance and Miss Cackle do they know?"

"Yes but no one else at The Academy not Ethel or Sybil. I'm not sure even George or Kirsten know so please not a word promise?"

"Yes Mummy I promise not one word. Are you going to tell Papa that I know?"

"Know what?" Conrad had just come into CC's room. He carefully closed the door behind him.

"Papa come over here a moment please." Conrad was waiting for CC's answer but walked over and sat next to his wife on the bed. Pumpkin came in through CC's window and issued an excited meow at the sight of CC's parents. "Pumpkin on the bed please." Pumpkin quickly jumped onto the bed. CC hovered next to her mother and the said 'Silence Bubble' ok Papa I can answer you now no one will hear us."

"CC what in the world is going on?" Conrad was getting anxious. A silence bubble is a very large and complicated spell and took even the most powerful witches and wizards at least fifteen minutes to cast. CC had just accomplished her spell in a matter of seconds.

"Papa I know about **'THE OTHER'** Mummy wanted me to tell you and I have promised not to tell anyone at The Academy about her unless I have your's or Mummy's permission."

"Yes I see this is quite serious CC. I know you will keep your promise. Now tell me how you did a silence bubble so quickly."

"Was that quick? Really? I've always been able to do it that fast how long does it usually take?"

Conrad looked at Cecilia she just looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders. The Hallow-Hardbrooms' were learning more new things about their very special daughter. "CC that is usually a very complicated spell and high wizards and witches take at least fifteen minutes to cast it!"

"Oh really? Um can other wizards and witches make a silence bubble with cloaking as well?"

"Cloaking?" Conrad gulped. "Just what do you mean by cloaking?"

"Well if anyone came into my room right now not only would they not hear us,but they would not see us either. While on the other hand we would be able to hear and see them just fine. I thought that was the way the spell worked for everybody." CC said matter-of-factly.

"No CC that is not how the spell works for everybody. You say you have always known this particular spell?"

"I don't remember learning it, it was just sort of there in my head. Is there a problem? Papa you don't look so good."

"No CC there is no problem per say, I think we need to speak some more with your Aunt Constance and Miss Cackle though. Can you remove the spell please?"

"Sure Papa" CC snapped her fingers,"there all gone."

"That is it you just snap your fingers and it goes?"

"Sure lots of my spells are dismissed that way. Papa you look a bit green. Mummy what is wrong? Maybe Ethel is right and I really am a freak!"

"No CC you are not a freak don't **_ever_** think that! You are just a very rare and unusual witch. I now know more than ever that sending you here to Cackle's was a very wise decision. Let's go down to Miss Cackle's office we really need to speak with her and Constance. Come on Conrad." Conrad was still looking a bit green and dazed as well.

"Mummy do you have any crystallized ginger?"

"Well of course you know I keep some in my bag in case one of you children feel queasy."

"I think Papa needs some he looks awfully green."

Cecilia reached into her bag and pulled out a small tin box. She opened it and handed her husband a piece of the ginger. Then closed the box and returned it to her bag. "Conrad put it in your mouth please. Really Conrad snap out of it." Cecilia tapped her husband's cheek lightly with her hand.

"What did you do that for Cecilia?"

"Welcome back dear now eat your ginger and let's go!"

Conrad looked down at his hand and saw a piece of crystallized ginger there he quickly ate it before his wife went all weird again.

"CC will you 'pop' us downstairs please?" Cecilia asked.

"Sure Mummy. Are you ready Papa?" Conrad nodded he was still busy chewing. CC 'popped' her family to Miss Cackle's door. "Pumpkin you were not supposed to come too go back to the room." CC hissed at her cat. Pumpkin gave CC a haughty look. She went where no one could see her and then 'popped' herself back to the middle of CC's bed. She really was the most remarkable and intelligent witches cat ever!


	37. Chapter 37

_One of my shorter chapters but still a bit of a read I'm afraid. Yeah FanFic is fixed I can upload again!  
_

Chapter 37

Conrad knocked on Miss Cackle's office door and all of the Hallow-Hardbrooms' entered when Miss Cackle said "Come in" not quite as cheery as usual.

"What is it **_now_** Conrad?" asked Miss Hardbroom wearily.

"Something quite remarkable actually" replied Cecilia. Conrad was still feeling a bit queasy. "Constance before we go on a little demonstration is in order I think. CC could you cast that spell that you just cast in your room please?"

"Certainly Mummy do you want it for the entire room or should it just be around us here at the desk?"

Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows "just what is going on Cecilia?"

"All in good time Constance",she answered mysteriously, "all in due time. Just around us here at the desk I think will do darling."

"Ok here goes 'silence bubble desk area please' how was that Mummy?"

"Just fine darling. Cloaking too?" Cecilia asked CC.

"Yes I told you and Papa upstairs **all** my silence bubbles cloak." Sometimes for a smart child CC was completely clueless.

"Do you mean to tell me that CC cast a silence bubble _with_ cloaking that quickly?" Miss Cackle was very impressed. "How do we know it...?" Just then there was a knock on the door. Everybody turned and looked as the door opened and Miss Bat peered in. They all heard her say "I thought Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom were going to be here but I guess not." Miss Drill was right behind Miss Bat.

"Are you sure Miss Bat I could have sworn I saw them go in there a few minutes ago after the Hallows left."

"Well see for yourself Miss Drill do you see anyone in there?" Miss Bat opened the door wider.

"No Miss Bat I don't,well what I have to say can wait until later I suppose how about you Miss Bat?" Miss Bat nodded and closed the door.

"Oh my" said Miss Cackle "I've never seen anything like this before. CC how did you accomplish this spell so quickly child?"

"I don't know Miss Cackle, I've always known how to do it this way. I can't remember not knowing this spell" CC replied. "Um Mummy and Papa want you to know that I know about **'THE OTHER'**. Oh and I know her name as well."

Both Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle gasped. "Conrad what exactly is going on?!" Miss Hardbroom demanded.

"I'm not exactly sure Constance. CC how come you didn't mention that you knew her name when we were upstairs?"

"I didn't really have the chance Papa, Mummy wanted to come down here so I just waited."

"I see well are you going to tell us what you know CC?"

"Yes sir Papa, I know it is **_not_** Willhemina Wormwood or as she is more commonly known Heckity Broomhead.

She may be a powerful witch but she is not powerful or even evil enough to be '**THE OTHER'**. No **'THE OTHER' **has a very common name,that is how she is able to blend in so well."

"Alright darling just tell us the name please."

"Don't you know it Mummy?"

"Yes darling of course we know her name,here why don't you write down her name and give it to me. Then your Papa will say her name and I will show everyone what you wrote alright?"

"Sure that is fair." CC quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper which she tore from her exercise book. She then handed the paper folded neatly in half to her mother.

"Conrad if you please" Cecilia stated politely.

"Susanna Smythe (pronounced Smeyeth) or sometimes Susie depending on her mood." Cecilia opened the paper CC had written exactly the words her father had just uttered.

"Well", said Miss Hardbroom "Now what?"

"What do you mean Constance?" asked Cecilia.

"Well what do we do now?"

"Nothing" replied Cecilia and Conrad at the same time.

"_Nothing?!_ What do you mean nothing? This is very serious what if CC slips and reveals **'THE OTHER'** and her name? It could mean horrible consequences for all of us!"

"We know Constance but CC has kept quiet about this for months now. I really don't think we have anything to worry about. Do we CC?"

'No Papa, I know how serious this is. In fact I can set a spell on myself to never reveal this. If you want me to of course."

"You can spell yourself CC?" Conrad had never heard of such a thing before. "Is that safe?"

"Sure Papa and I think it is safe though I've only used it once before."

"Oh and when was that?"

"When I was kidnapped" was CC's frank reply.

"I see, well I won't ask you to spell yourself now CC but do hold it in reserve alright?"

"Yes sir Papa. Papa may I ask a question please?"

"Of course CC what is it?"

"What happened to Ethel?"

"Ah Ethel,well let's just say it was not pleasant."

"Oh no **_not_** another Level Two!?" CC exclaimed.

"No a bit higher I'm afraid and I did not administer the punishment this time her mother did. Kirsten was very angry and gave Ethel a rather heavy Level Three!"

"Oh no!" CC went absolutely pale and sat down rather hard. "Ow, oh sugarface I forgot to hover."

"Sugarface?" asked a puzzled Miss Hardbroom.

"That is just an expression CC and Amy use. I truly wish she had remembered to use it earlier today instead of the profane language she chose to use instead!" replied Cecilia glaring yet again at CC.

"So 'sugarface' is acceptable in your home Cecilia?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"Yes Constance it does not mean anything so we see no harm in the childrens use of it."

"I see well in that case CC may use it here at school as well. CC what else is the matter?" Miss Hardbroom could 'read' CC quite well by now.

"I really wish Aunt Kirsten had not Level Threed Ethel. It is just going to make things worse!"

"I must say I agree with you CC but there is nothing we can do about it now." Miss Hardbroom stated trying to calm CC down.

"I know I guess I will just have to keep my shield spell up all the time,at least for awhile. Maybe Ethel won't try anything now that she knows I am using it full time. Miss Cackle I'm afraid Ethel will **not** be at Assembly tomorrow."

"What do you mean CC?"

"If Aunt Kirsten has given Ethel as heavy a Level Three as Papa gave to Bertie earlier this year,then Ethel will not be able to sit,hover or even stand for at least three days! At least not very comfortably. I'm not exactly sure how she is going to use the lav" mused CC.

"CC **_really!_** What makes you say such things!" CC did not understand why her mum was so upset until Cecilia leaned over and whispered an explaination into CC's ear. "Oh I'm sorry I did not mean to be indelicate!"

"Apology accepted CC but thanks for the warning. Constance maybe we should move Ethel to the infirmary and put a quarantine sign on the door."

"I could 'spell' the door for you Miss Cackle" said CC trying to be helpful.

"Spell the door? What do you mean CC?" Miss Cackle was very curious.

"I could cast a spell on the infirmary door. It would only let in the people that I include in the spell and **no** **one else.**"

Miss Cackle cleared her throat and gave CC a rather hard look and then answered, "Well I'll think about that dear,now is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Just one more thing Miss Cackle I need to ask CC something very important" replied Cecilia. "CC look at me please."

"Yes Mummy?" CC asked curiously.

"CC have you had **The Dream** at all while you have been here at Cackle's?"

"No Mummy not even once."

"Well that is good. But remember it is very important if you do have **The Dream** you are to tell your Aunt Constance at once. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mummy but do I wait until morning or do I go and find her,because I do not even know where Aunt Constance's room is." CC looked at Miss Hardbroom.

"I will show you where my room is located CC, your mother is quite right if you have **The Dream** you must tell me immediately no waiting for the morning. You do understand this right CC?"

"Yes Aunt Constance I understand,but if you are not in your room I will use a 'pop locating' spell. But I will only use that spell if I have **The Dream** which I really hope does not happen because **The Dream** really frightens me."

"What in the world is a 'pop locating' spell?"

"It is a spell that allows me to 'pop' directly to the person I am trying to locate no matter where they are. It can only be used in buildings however,it is not safe for use in the outdoors."

"I wouldn't think so. Alright you may use that spell to locate me but only if you have **The Dream**. Our very safety depends on it."

"Safety? What exactly is going on? What haven't I been told?" Miss Cackle felt that she had been left out of the loop again!

"Miss Cackle we did not mean to leave you out,but I told Constance only to tell you what she felt was necessary. We did not want to alarm you anymore than we had to" stated Conrad with an apologetic tone.

"This is all my fault Miss Cackle I'm so sorry." CC hung her head.

"CC look at me please" Conrad commanded in one of his sternest tones. "This is **not** your fault. Your powers draw everyones attention and will probably do so your entire life. We believe that **The Dream** is being sent by **'THE OTHER'** in order to locate you. That is why it is so important that you tell your Aunt Constance immediatley so that she and you can protect The Academy and all within it's walls. Now do you understand?"

"Yes Papa but what about you and Mummy and the rest of the family? What if she hurts one of you to get to me? She could even go after the cousins as well!" CC was on the edge of hysteria.

No one wanted a hysterical child and a hysterical CC could very well be worse. Cecilia put her hands on either side of CC's head and looked directly into CC's now wet eyes. Tears were forming and CC was trying extra hard not to cry. "CC your Papa has that all under control you are not to worry about any of us,do you understand?"

CC nodded her head and sniffed. Cecilia sent a calming spell through her hands and CC's tears immediatley dried. Her nose on the other hand kept running. Cecilia released CC's head and retrieved a tissue from her bag and wiped CC's nose,then told her to blow. CC obeyed her mother and then threw her arms around Cecilia and hugged her fiercely. Cecilia hugged her back just as fiercely. "Alright",said Cecilia releasing CC,"I think we have covered everything now. CC please try to stay out of Ethel's way. I know it will be difficult but please try your best."

"CC I just want to add that it is not tattling if Ethel is bothering you,you must come and tell either me or Miss Cackle. You will actually be in less trouble then if you try to handle it yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Constance,but what if she goes after my friends instead?" asked CC hoping to cover all the angles.

Miss Hardbroom closed her eyes sighed and then reopened them. "The same applies CC."

"Ok. May I go now? I have quite a few lines to complete before dinnertime. I would like to leave my homework for after dinner."

"Yes CC you may go. Please remember everything that we have said." Conrad wanted to make his own point.

"Yes Papa thank you everyone." CC went over and hugged her father. "Oh what about the silence bubble?" asked CC.

"Oh right please remove it CC" stated Miss Hardbroom. "I can set another if we feel it is necessary."

CC shrugged her shoulders "Ok." CC snapped her fingers. "There you go the spell is completely removed."

"CC do you have any idea how unusual your method of spell removal is?"

"Yes Miss Cackle,Mummy sort of explained it to me."

"Alright I know you are anxious to get your lines completed you may go." Miss Cackle waved CC out of the room.

Instead of going out the normal way CC looked around the room gave everyone a small wave and 'popped' out.

"Well that was quick" Miss Cackle exclaimed.

"I think we all learned quite a bit more about Miss CC today. I do believe we will have to be even more vigilant." Miss Hardbroom's voice had a very serious tone to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CC had not 'popped' directly to her room,she felt that Maud and the others needed to be warned about what had happened to Ethel. Muffled sobs could be heard coming from Ethel's room. CC knocked on Maud's door but there was no answer. She then went down to Enid's door knowing that Enid also had lines and would be there. "Enid I need to speak with you."

Enid opened her door "Hi CC, thanks I really needed a reason for taking a break. Come on in what's up?" Enid closed her door.

"I really wanted to warn everyone about Ethel. Aunt Kirsten gave her a rather heavy Level Three."

"Oh wow that is rough I _almost_ feel sorry for her you know?" Even Enid had some empathy for Ethel.

"Yes but she will be even _more_ dangerous once the pain has lessened. Could you please warn all of the second years? I'll let Sybil know so she can warn the first years. Ethel will probably not be attending any classes until at least Thursday. I'm not sure if we should warn the third,fourth and fifth years or not."

"I'll let Fenny and Gris know they can warn all of the others. The whole school should know by the end of the day. Did you ask Miss Hardbroom or Miss Cackle if you could do this?"

"Um no should I have?"

"Not necessarily, they might announce it at Assembly tomorrow so maybe we should warn everyone to act surprised just in case."

"Good idea Enid. Well I'll let you get back to your lines. Oh when you warn the others remind them to be discreet as well. I enough to handle right now with HB I don't want her heaping anymore lines on me today!"

"No worries CC I'll take care of it, see you at dinner?"

"Yup though mine will taste worse than usual."

"Mouth still tasting soapy then?"

"Yup I suppose it will be back to normal tomorrow in time for breakfast. At least I hope so soapy porridge would be just too hard to choke down! See you later Enid." CC opened Enid's door and left the room.

CC walked to her own door she said 'open door' the door opened and then closed on it's own after CC entered the room. "Hmm seems my door is 'thinking' on it's own I don't remember setting an auto close on it." CC thought to herself. "Hi Pumpkin I see you made it back ,everything ok?" Pumpkin opened and closed her eyes. "Good we really don't need anymore trouble right now. Did you hear about Ethel?" Pumpkin opened and closed her eyes twice. "No? Well Aunt Kirsten gave her a heavy Level Three so please be extra careful around her and her cat." Pumpkin glared at CC. "I know,I know you can handle any cat here just be careful alright? I have enough trouble right now." Pumpkin opened and closed her eyes and then winked at CC. "Thank you trying will help immensly. I have to get along with the two beasts as well." CC wrinkled her nose at Pumpkin and then laughed a bit.

"Well back to these lines. I've finished the two hundred and I want to finish the others well before dinner. I want some time to just kick back a bit." CC hovered over her chair and began her five hundred lines of 'I must not use profanity at any time'


	38. Chapter 38

_A shorthish chapter this time. Have fun._

Chapter 38

"Sugarface" said CC shaking her hand. "I really need to stop and think before I speak or act in anger again. Those lines really took awhile but I still have about an hour before dinner. See you later Pumpkin I'm 'popping' down to the courtyard for some fresh air!" CC 'popped' herself to the front courtyard and then walked around a bit to see if she could find any of her friends.

"Hey CC" CC whirled around and there was Drusilla.

"What do _you_ want Drusilla?" CC was on her guard and even though Ethel was out of commision for awhile she still had her shield spell on.

"Why do you think I want something?" Drusilla replied in a very nasty tone.

"Oh gee Drusilla let me think hmmm,maybe because you are Ethel's best friend and cohort. Or can you actually think for yourself?"

Drusilla was a bit taken aback. She had seen CC being nasty to Ethel but she did not really understand why she was being mean now. "What have I done to you?"

"You've got to be kidding right? Are you really that...no never mind I won't let myself sink to your level. Drusilla if you know what is good for you, you will **leave me alone!**" CC stomped off.

Drusilla took the hint and went in the opposite direction.

CC just kept walking and muttering "calm yourself CC she is not worth it ." She almost bumped into Maud.

"CC? Are you alright?" Maud asked with concern.

"What? Oh Maud,yes I'm alright I just had a run-in with Drusilla is all."

"A run-in? What do you mean a run-in?"

"Well she came up behind me and we got into a bit of an arguement."

"CC you didn't do anything rash did you?"

"No Maud just a war of words , I won of course. I'm fairly sure Drusilla is still trying to digest what was said. She actually wanted to know why _I_ was angry with her!"

"Did you tell her?"

"Oh yes apart from being Ethel's best friend I'm sure Drusilla has her own tricks up her devious little sleeve. Hopefully Ethel has warned her about the shield and if not..." CC shrugged her small shoulders.

"You're keeping your shield up even though Ethel is out of commision for a while?"

"Yes it just feels safer that way and I do have permission. I might drop it later maybe before dinner. Could we drop this subject now Maud? Maybe we could find the others and do something fun? I could really use some fun right now."

"Sure CC I was actually on the way to the broomshed to get my broom and join Millie,Jadu and Ruby at the obstacle course."

"Hasn't Enid finished her lines yet?"

"Not quite she probably won't join us until dinner."

"Oh that's too bad,so who is supervising the obstacle course?"

"Miss Cackle actually. HB finally approved it but she did not want to stick around,so Miss Cackle said she would supervise. Can you sit on your broom yet CC?"

"No probably by tomorrow though. I'll just watch and see how well everyone does or maybe I should find Sybil and help her some more."

"Actually Sybil and Clarice are at the course."

"Really? Does Sybil think she is ready for that challenge yet?"

"Oh no she said she just wanted to watch and get the feel of it. This would probably be a good time for you to tell Sybil what is going on with Ethel."

"Good idea. Wait a minute how do you know what happened if Enid has not finished her lines yet?"

"Enid likes to take lots of breaks so she told me when she was taking one. That is why she has not finished yet. I told her that HB was on the loose and she scurried right back to her room. She did not want HB heaping on more lines or worse!"

"Yes the mood Miss Hardbroom is in right now might well be described as dangerous. Come on the others are probably wondering where you are." CC grabbed Maud's hand and practically pulled her off her feet.

"Whoa slow down CC." Maud wondered how such a small girl could be so strong. CC and Maud arrived at the back courtyard in record time. Maud was almost completely out of breath. CC was not. "CC (pant) how (pant) come (pant) you (pant) are (pant) not (pant) panting (pant)?" Maud could hardly get her words out.

"Oh well our house and grounds are quite large so I'm used to a great deal of running around. Keeps me in fairly good shape I suppose." CC's answer was a bit evasive but Maud did not notice.

"Oh" was all that Maud could get out.

"Hi Miss Cackle may I watch the girls or would you rather have me continue where I left off with Sybil?"

"Have you finished **_all_** of you lines already CC? As I recall you had seven hundred lines to do."

"Oh yes Miss Cackle all neatly numbered as well. I plan to do what little homework I have after dinner is that alright?"

Miss Cackle was amazed seven hundred lines should have taken CC all afternoon. She would have to observe this child a bit more closely. "Yes CC that is fine, and I think helping Sybil would be an excellent idea as well. Not here though why don't you go to the front courtyard."

"Ok come on Syb" CC called to her cousin. When Sybil was by her side CC indicated that she needed to tell her something. "Sybil lean down a bit please I have something important to tell you" CC whispered. Sybil stood up and gave CC a look. "Why don't you fly to the front courtyard and I'll meet you there."

"Is that ok Miss Cackle?"

"Hmm? Oh yes Sybil that is just fine please be careful."

Sybil took off a bit slowly and only about four feet off the ground but she did not wobble. CC gave her a bit of a head start and then ran after her.

"You would think all that running would be a bit jarring but CC does not seem to be in any pain at all" Millie commented.

"Look more closely at her feet Mil" Maud said in amazement "they are not hitting the ground at all. She is hover running! No wonder she wasn't out of breath earlier cheeky little witch!"

"Whoa is there anything CC can't do?" asked Ruby.

"Probably not" put in Jadu.

"What are you girls going on about?" asked Miss Cackle.

"Nothing really Miss Cackle just commenting on how fast CC can run." Maud replied leaving out the fact that CC was hover running.

"I see well I'll just have to speak to Miss Drill about that I suppose,but let's get back to the course girls." Miss Cackle was in a bit of a Miss Bat dither.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile CC had caught up with Sybil and stopped moving her feet. She just hovered by Sybil and 'flew' along with her. Sybil looked over and almost crashed "CC?!"

"Pay attention to what you are doing Sybil! I'll explain when we get to the...oh here we are." CC lowered herself to the ground and Sybil slowly landed.

"Do Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle know you can hover fly?" Sybil was astounded.

"I doubt it, Mummy and Papa don't even know. At least I don't _think_ they do. I suppose I had better tell Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom though. Might get into even more trouble otherwise." CC mused.

"Did I just hear the word trouble CC?" Miss Hardbroom had just appeared behind the girls. CC had not reactivated her 'pop' alert. CC and Sybil whirled around.

CC gulped and then answered, "yes Miss Hardbroom I was just demonstrating how I hover fly and Sybil thought it would be wise to tell you and Miss Cackle. I said that was probably a good idea so that I did not get into anymore trouble if you found out another way" CC replied.

"Ah I see, well just how high can you do this hover flying and for how long?" Miss Hardbroom gave CC 'The Look'.

"Height? Well the highest I've gone so far is about a mile and one half. The air started getting a bit too cold and thin. As for how long do you mean how long I can hold a hover? Or how many miles can I cover?" asked CC.

Both Miss Hardbroom and Sybil gasped. CC was being so matter-of-fact about her hover abilities. "I think we need to continue this conversation in Miss Cackle's office. CC will you 'pop' yourself and Sybil there please. I will go and get Miss Cackle." The look Miss Hardbroom gave the girls left no room for arguement. CC snapped her fingers and she and Sybil disappeared.

"Ok Sybil I'm not sure how soon Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle will get here. Let me quickly whisper to you what has happened to Ethel so you can tell all of the first years." CC quickly whispered everything to Sybil.

Sybil turned to CC with her eyes opened very wide and mouthed "a Level Three and Mummy gave it to her?!"

CC nodded back. The girls quickly composed their faces. CC had reset her 'pop' alert and one ding was heard as Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle appeared behind Miss Cackle's desk.

"Well girls it seems Miss Hardbroom feels we need to have a discussion of the discovery of CC's hovering talent. Miss Hardbroom why is Sybil here for this anyway?" Sybil had been wondering the same thing.

"I thought it would be a good time to tell her about Ethel Miss Cackle."

CC grabbed Sybil's hand and gave it a squeeze. Sybil squeezed right back. She understood CC's message. Act surprised when told about Ethel.

"Oh yes I see, well I will let you handle that." Miss Cackle sat down rather heavily in her chair.

"Sybil your parents,well actually mainly your mother felt it necessary to severely punish Ethel. It seems she carried something a bit too far and your mother gave Ethel a rather heavy Level Three." Sybil gasped and then covered her face with her hands. Her broomstick clattered to the floor. She was actually smiling and laughing but knew that Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle would think she was covering her face to cry. She shrugged her shoulders to enhance the illusion.

"Yes!" thought Sybil "finally Ethel gets hers. Now you know how it feels Ethel." Sybil was **not** feeling sorry for Ethel at all. Ethel had gotten Sybil into Level Three trouble more than once. "Paybacks are such a bitch sister dear" Sybil thought. Sybil finally composed herself and removed her hands from her face. She actually had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Miss Cackle leaned over her desk and handed Sybil a tissue. "Sybil why don't you go and compose yourself a bit more,and put your broomstick away too please."

Sybil bent down and picked up her broomstick. "Thank you Miss Cackle,Miss Hardbroom I'll see you at dinner CC." Sybil left the room,she really wanted to find Clarice and fill her and the other first years in.

CC waved goodbye to Sybil thinking to herself,"very impressive acting Sybil."

"Now CC please fill us in on you hovering abilities **_all_** of it!" Miss Hardbroom was well aware that CC often left key details out.

"Well Papa told you about the first time they _saw_ me hover,but that was not the first time I ever hovered that high. That happened when I was still in my cot. I was about eighteen months old and I wanted out. Mummy had told me not to climb out because I might fall and get hurt. So I hovered myself out. Amy saw me of course but she did not tell anyone that I had hovered out of my cot. That night my cot was gone and I had a 'big girl' bed. Mummy said it was because they needed the cot so that they could get it ready for the new baby. Amy said she had told Mummy that she thought I was ready to be out of the cot. Because even though Mummy had said not to climb out I was still trying to find a way out and Amy was afraid I would get hurt."

Miss Hardbroom was pacing behind Miss Cackle's desk and Miss Cackle she interuppted CC. "CC are your parents aware of you hover abilities now?"

"Um to what extent Aunt Constance?"

"Let me put this another way so it is perfectly clear." Miss Hardbroom stopped pacing and placed both of her hands on Miss Cackle's desk. She was standing to Miss Cackle's left. She leaned foward and looked directly at CC. "I _know_ your parents know that you can hover over a chair. They know that when you were two you hovered quite high so you could see your baby brother. But do they _know_ that you can hover fly,run and go a mile and one half in the air without the aid of a broomstick?"

Miss Cackle gasped Miss Hardbroom covered Miss Cackle's left hand with her right. Miss Cackle took the message and waited for CC to answer.

"No I don't think so. I've never told them and I know my sisters and brothers have not either. And in answer to your earlier answer Aunt Constance the longest I've ever hovered is five miles and I was about twenty feet in the air. I did this at home never leaving our estate. You know how large it is having grown-up there as well." CC knew she was treading on dangerous territory but she plowed ahead anyway.

"Constance you grew up where CC is now living with _her_ family?"

"Yes Amelia I'll tell you about it later." Miss Hardbroom gave CC a glare. "Yes CC I am well aware of how large The Hardbroom or should I say Hallow-Hardbroom estate is. That is neither here nor there,it will come as no surprise to you that we will be limiting your hovering. Hovering over chairs is fine and sometimes necessary." Miss Hardbroom gave CC a chilling look and CC shuddered. "You may still hover run but **not** if you are racing or running laps for Miss Drill. Understand?"

"Yes Aunt Constance" CC answered sheepishly.

"The highest you may hover is the top of the shower stalls in the second year lavatory." Miss Hardbroom smiled a bit sadistically. CC rolled her eyes, big mistake. "Did you just roll your eyes at me young lady?"

"Darn it caught again" thought CC "more lines I suppose."

"Seven hundred lines of 'I must not roll my eyes in such a sarcastic and unladylike manner' due at the beginning of potions along with the other seven hundred lines you already have!"

"She has finished those already Constance" stated Miss Cackle.

"Well then she will have plenty of time to complete these additional seven hundred won't she?" Miss Hardbroom was completely fed up.

"Yes Aunt Constance" CC said in a very small voice. "I suppose you will be calling Mummy and Papa again as well."

"Yes but _you_ will be telling them about the hovering Constance-Cecilia,we will be making the call after Assembly tomorrow morning. I think your parents deserve at least _one_ day without a call from us. Plus I'm not sure they have even arrived home yet. You have one half hour before dinner I suggest you 'pop' to your room and get started on those lines."

"Yes Aunt Constance" CC 'popped' out of the room. CC arrived in her room. "Seven hundred more lines Pumpkin,Aunt Constance caught me rolling my eyes. Good thing she doesn't know what Papa and Mummy do when they catch us rolling our eyes. I'd be hovering over my chair for the rest of the week!" CC tested sitting down. "Well finally I can sit the normal way!" CC took out a pre-numbered exercise book and quickly started her lines. CC's pen fairly flew across the page,she was writing extremely fast but her penmenship was still perfect.

'Ding' CC's pen was now writing at a normal pace as Miss Hardbroom 'popped' into the room. CC had been writing for twenty-five minutes and was on line five hundred. "CC please put your pen down it is time for you to come downstairs for dinner."

CC put down her pen,closed her exercise book and shook out her hand. Though she really did not need to,speed writing was not as tiring as regular writing. She did not want her Aunt Constance to know about the speed writing. "Yes Aunt Constance may I wash my hands first please?"

"Of course but do not be late,you have enough trouble for the night!" Miss Hardbroom 'popped' out.

"Phew Pumpkin that was close." CC 'popped' to the lav and quickly washed her hands,then 'popped' herself to the back of the second year queue. Just in time.


	39. Chapter 39

_Miss Hardbroom does some much needed cleaning in this chapter!_

Chapter 39

CC stood behind Gloria Newt and waited. Gloria turned to say hi to CC but Miss Hardbroom was standing behind CC and shook her head. Gloria turned back around but managed to give CC a small wave,CC waved back. The girls all filed in and picked up their dinners. CC went and sat with her friends. "Yuck liver and onions again!" CC wrinkled her nose.

Miss Hardbroom was on patrol "no comments are really needed CC just eat!" CC quickly ate even though the soap taste was still in her mouth. She finished quite quickly. Miss Hardbroom sniffed,there was a definited odor coming from the table where CC and her friends were sitting and it was not coming from their dinners. Miss Hardbroom circled the table and found the source of the smell. It was CC. Miss Hardbroom leaned closer, CC turned around.

"Um Miss Hardbroom what are you doing?"

"CC have you bathed at all since you've been here?" Miss Hardbroom had taken a very close look at the back of CC's neck and it was positively grimey!

"You mean a shower or a bath? Um no I've just washed my face and hands every night." Millie was sitting to CC's left and moved away from her a bit, Maud on the right did the same.

"I wondered why dinner smelled worse than usual" Maud whispered to Enid, Enid nodded back.

"CC have you finished?" Miss Hardbroom asked in a voice that did not bode well for CC. CC nodded meekly. "Maud will you take care of CC's tray and dishes please?" Maud nodded, Miss Hardbroom grabbed CC's left ear with some distaste and they disappeared from the room.

"I guess they forgot that CC is eight" said Millie.

"What does being eight have to do with anything?" asked Ruby.

"Think back to when you were eight Ruby,did you **ever** take a bath unless your mum made you?" asked Enid.

"No I guess not but you know I didn't notice any smell or dirt until tonight either" Ruby replied.

"Maybe her shield spell hid the smell and the dirt. She said she might drop the spell before dinner knowing that Ethel was not going to be here. Of course she forgot that Miss Hardbroom notices everything and the back of CC's neck was kind of gross" Maud said making a face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs in the second year lavatory Miss Hardbroom was filling a bath with hot water. She had sent CC to her room to get her bar of soap,a flannel,a towel, and her nightclothes. CC walked into the lav very slowly. "Put your nightclothes and towel on that bench Constance-Cecilia" Miss Hardbroom pointed. CC put her things down and sighed. "I am really disappointed in you Constance-Cecilia you are more than old enough to take a bath without being told. Just how did you mask the dirt and the odor?" Miss Hardbroom was getting extremely agitated this did not look good for CC.

CC sniffed and answered "I guess my shield spell hid the smell and the dirt. I never really think about taking a bath. Usually Mummy or Amy reminds me and Mummy always washes my hair herself." CC knew her aunt was not going to be as gentle with this bath as her sister or her mum. Steam was rising out of the bathtub. CC eyed it warily. "Um Aunt Constance that water looks awfully hot are you sure it is the right temperature?" CC was afraid she would get burned if she got into that water.

Miss Hardbroom stuck her hand in the water and quickly pulled it out. "It is a bit too hot,I'll add some cold water while you get out of your dirty clothes. Please fold your garments and put them on the bench please. Stuff your socks into your boots,no wait on second thought stuff them all into this laundry bag. I don't want you wearing any of these clothes until they have been cleaned." Miss Hardbroom turned on the cold tap and turned off the hot. She then snapped her fingers and handed CC the laundry bag that had appeared in her hand. Miss Hardbroom swished the water in the bathtub the temperature was now safe,she turned off the cold water tap. "You may get in now CC. Please hand me your soap and flannel CC handed her flannel and soap to Miss Hardbroom and started to get undressed when she was stopped by a question from Miss Hardbroom. "CC where is your shampoo and hair conditioner?"

"I forgot to bring them Aunt Constance" CC closed her eyes and held out her hands. Her shampoo as well as her hair conditioner appeared one in each hand. She handed them to Miss Hardbroom. Then quickly undressed undid her boots and removed her socks and stuffed all the dirty items into the laundry bag. She then placed her boots under the bench,walked over to the bathtub and climbed carefully in so as not to splash either the floor or Miss Hardbroom.

"CC just how am I supposed to wash your hair with your plaits in? For a smart little girl you are not acting all that smart at the moment." Miss Hardbroom point at CC's head and her plaits immediately came undone. CC's hair bushed out. "Please duck under the water CC" CC quickly held her breath and went under. She came back up and wiped the water from her face. Miss Hardbroom handed her the flannel and CC covered her eyes. Miss Hardbroom started with CC's head. She poured a generous amount of shampoo into her hand and started to massage it not to gently into CC's scalp. CC tried not to make any noise but Miss Hardbroom was digging her fingers in a bit too hard.

"Ow Aunt Constance that hurts." CC was careful not to move the flannel she did **not** want any shampoo in her eyes,it was already in her ears.

"I have to scrub your head this hard young lady it is absolutely filthy!"

CC just sat and grimly took the scrubbing she knew that this was only the beginning of a very long and painful process. Miss Hardbroom finsished shampooing all of CC's hair. She pushed down on CC's head and CC held her breath just in time. Under she went as Miss Hardbroom rinsed her head. CC came up gasping.

"Aunt Constance I can't breath under water!"

"I know that young lady I won't let you drown. Now unless you want more lines I advise you to keep quiet for the rest of this bath!" Miss Hardbroom gave CC a look. CC went 'eep' and closed her mouth tight. Miss Hardbroom applied the conditioner to CC's hair and let it sit there while she soaped the flannel and started scrubbing behind CC's ears. "CC your ears are disgusting when you wash you face from now on please remember your ears as well." CC nodded her head and 'eeped' again. Miss Hardbroom pushed her under the water once more to rinse the conditioner from her hair. CC once again came up gasping for air,but this time kept quiet. By the time CC's bath was finished the water was practically black. Miss Hardbroom pulled the plug and the water gurgled out leaving a large black ring all the way around the bathtub. CC climbed out and wrapped her towel around herself and shivered. She had forgotten her slippers.

"Slippers CC?" asked Miss Hardbroom. CC did not answer. "You may now speak" instructed Miss Hardbroom.

"I forgot to bring them Aunt Constance."

Miss Hardbroom sighed and snapped her fingers. CC's slippers appeared in her hands,she handed them to CC. CC put them on and then her nightclothes as well. She handed her towel to Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom took the towel and snapped it once in the air. The towel was instantly dry. She then attacked CC's head once more rubbing it vigoursly with the towel in an attempt to dry it. CC 'eeped' several times. Miss Hardbroom was still not being very gentle. "Well I suppose it will dry by your bedtime. From now on you will take a bath on Mondays,Wednesdays,Fridays and Sundays. I will be washing your hair on Sundays. You will of course shower after your sports class just as the other girls do. Is that clear?"

"Yes Aunt Constance."

"If I ever have to do this again..." Miss Hardbroom left the threat hanging. CC understood completely she knew her mother would be visiting if this ever had to be repeated.

"It won't happen again Aunt Constance,I promise." CC was very contrite.

"Fine" Miss Hardbroom zapped all of CC's things and everything disappeared. She then took CC by the hand and took her to her room. "What would your parents have done with you after a bath such as this CC?"

CC lowered her eyes to the floor,and then muttered "it would be at least a Level One and One Half Aunt Constance." CC practically whispered.

"I see. CC look at me please." CC looked up a bit fearfully. "I'm not going to punish you that way." CC breathed a sigh of relief but knew some kind of punishment would be forthcoming. She did not have long to wait. "I want a five thousand word essay on The Importance of Keeping Clean. Due Thursday morning after Assembly. Also two hundred lines of each bath day of 'I will not forget to take my bath on Mondays.' 'I will not forget to take my bath on Wednesdays.' And 'I will not forget to take my bath on Fridays'. That is six hundred lines due by the end of the day tomorrow. Since I will be overseeing your Sunday bath I do not need to give you lines for that day or do I?"

"No Aunt Constance."

"Right, I will also check you after you have your bath CC and if you do not pass my inspection you will be scrubbed again by me!" Miss Hardbroom glared at CC.

CC got the message and then asked fearing the answer "Are you going to tell Mummy about this tomorrow when we call her?"

"Yes CC of course,I will also tell her how you were punished so that your father does not send anything over the telephone."

"Thank you Aunt Constance. Aunt Constance?"

"Yes CC what is it?" Miss Hardbroom was still a bit peeved and her tone was a bit impatient.

"I can dry my hair completely if it is not dry by bedtime,because if I don't it will be impossible to control until it is washed again."

"Alright CC you have my permission to do so but only if it is not dry by 7:25pm."

"Thank you Aunt Constance. And Aunt Constance?"

"What now CC?" Miss Hardbroom was getting a bit more agitated.

"I'm sorry" CC whispered softly.

"CC please speak up I did not hear what you just said."

"I said I'm sorry" CC burst into tears and hugged her aunt around her middle.

Miss Hardbroom was taken completely by surprise. She allowed CC to hug her a bit longer,she then patted CC's back and said "Alright CC that is enough now I accept you apology."

CC released Miss Hardbroom,tears were still coursing down her cheeks. She walked over to her desk and retrieved a tissue. She carefully wiped her face and blew her nose several times then threw the tissue away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be such a baby but it _has_ been another really hard day."

"Yes CC it has. Why don't you get to what little homework you have and finish your existing lines. When you are finished it should be close to bedtime. But if it isn't you may read a bit until it is time for bed."

"Thank you Aunt Constance,um Aunt Constance what about the bathtub?"

"What do you mean CC?"

"I don't think it can wait until Saturday to be cleaned do you want me to clean it?"

"No CC I'll take care of it you get to your homework. I'll be back to see you into bed." Miss Hardbroom left CC's room. CC sighed and started her homework.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Hardbroom returned to the second year lav. Instead of magically cleaning it she scoured it out by hand. She needed the physical labour to help her calm down. It took over fifteen minutes to get the bathtub clean. Several second years had started to go into the lav but they all beat a retreat when they saw Miss Hardbroom on her knees scouring out the bathtub. "Finished" Miss Hardbroom wiped her brow and then 'popped' down to the staff room.

"My goodness Constance what have you been doing you are a mess!" Miss Cackle was surprised she knew Miss Hardbroom always liked to keep herself neat and tidy.

"I've just finished giving CC a much needed bath and scrubbed out the bathtub afterward. The bath water was absolutely black by the time I finished scrubbing that naughty child." Miss Hardbroom clicked her fingers and instantly cleaned herself up.

"Are you going to call her parents tonight after all Constance?"

"No Amelia tomorrow will still do. I have given CC six hundred more lines as well as a five thousand word essay. I feel that is punishment enough. I don't want Cecilia coming back anytime soon. CC said that if this had happened at home she would have receive a Level One and One Half. I just don't want to keep using that sort of punishment unless I really have to. And of course if I do the Cecilia will be here tripiling it. So I would much rather hand out lines,essays and detentions."

"Yes I see your point and CC has promised not to let this happen again?"

"Yes plus I will be checking her after her bath to make sure she is clean. I've told her she must take a bath on Mondays,Wednesdays,Fridays and Sundays. On Sundays I will also be washing her hair. All of that hair is just too much for CC to do on her own right now. She has also promised to shower after sports just as the other girls do so that should help keep her clean as well. I swear Amelia her ears were absolutely crusty. I think her shield spells do more than just shield CC from harm. I think they also hindered us from seeing and smelling just how filthy she had become. Her clothes can practically stand by themselves. It's a good thing Cecilia sent several uniforms it is going to take awhile to get this one clean!"

"Well the laundry witch does pick up all the laundry on Wednesday Constance. Just make sure CC knows this and show her where to put her laundry bag."

"I'll have Maud help her with that I think. I tell you Amelia that child absolutely exhausts me." Miss Hardbroom poured herself a mug of tea and sat down.

"Here have a gingersnap it might revive you a bit."

"Thank you Amelia I believe I will." Miss Hardbroom picked up the gingersnap and took a small bite. "Ah wonderful." Miss Hardbroom finished her tea and a few more gingersnaps. "Well that did revive me somewhat. I think I'll just 'pop' down to the dungeon and check on Enid,Bridget and Prunella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quick look busy" Enid warned Nell and Budgie. Enid had heard the 'ding' seconds later Miss Hardbroom appeared. "Thanks CC" Enid thought.

"Well you three have made quite a bit of progress this quick work should leave you plenty of time for detention and your homework." Miss Hardbroom smiled wickedly and disappeared.

"How did you know she was coming Enid?" whispered Budgie.

"I'll tell you later" mouthed Enid. "I'm not sure HB is not listening" she mouthed again.

"Right let's finish this up girls my hands are getting really wrinkly" Nell scrunched her nose at Enid and Budgie.

The girls all laughed and quickly finished the pots. "Well onto detention,what a fun night" Enid stated flatly. "And Budgie in answer to your earlier question,CC."

"Ah oh I get it that..."Enid quickly covered Budgie's mouth with her hand.

"Shh you never know who is listening around here. I'll explain everything later in a safer place! I have some other news about (here Enid mouthed the name) Ethel."

"Ok you two let's go I don't want to be late for detention. I have enough trouble to deal with right now how about you?" Nell was getting a bit peeved. Enid and Budgie quickly nodded and the girls left the dungeon and made their way to detention. Luckily for them Miss Drill was running detention that evening. The atmosphere in the room was hardly relaxing but definitely less tense than when Miss Hardbroom oversaw detention.

"Right girls have your Witch's Codes?" asked Miss Drill.

"Yes Miss" all the girls in detention answered.

"Well open your exercise books and get started then."

"Miss Drill?" asked a very scared first year.

"Yes Malin what is it?"

"I've forgotten to bring a pen Miss." Malin hoped she would not get added punishment for forgetting her pen. If Miss Hardbroom had been running detention she would surely have had lines added,but Miss Drill was a bit more understanding.

"Come here Malin I have a few extra,please return it to me after detention" Miss Drill smiled.

"Thank you Miss" Malin thankfully took the pen and returned to her desk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in CC's room.

"There my homework is all finished. Now to finish those other lines." CC decided to risk the speedwriting spell. She really wanted some free time before having to go to bed. She opened her exercise book with her lines and dashed off the last two hundred lines in just five minutes. "There that is enough for tonight." CC got up from her desk and stretched her arms over her head. Just then there was a knock on CC's door.

"CC may we come in?" It was Maud and Millie.

"Yes please do I've finished my work for now."

Maud gave her name to CC's door as did Millie and the girls entered the room after the door opened. The door closed by itself once again once the girls were in the room.

"That's a really neat spell CC" stated Millie.

"I didn't set the closing spell,it must be an after effect of the opening spell. Even _**I**_ am surprised by my magic sometimes" stated CC.


	40. Chapter 40

_Ok another really long chapter this one was sixteen handwritten pages!_

Chapter 40

"I must say CC you certainly smell and look better" stated Maud.

"HB scrubbed me so hard my skin hurts! She also threatened that if I _**ever**_ get that dirty again and don't bath she will **level** me."

"So what did happen punsihment wise?" asked Millie

"I have a five thousand word essay _and_ six hundred lines all due on Thursday. I have to take a bath on Mondays,Wednesdays,Fridays and Sundays. Oh and the Sunday bath will be conducted by HB and she will be washing my hair as well." CC shuddered. "And  if I am not clean to her satisfaction after my Monday,Wednesday and Friday baths she will scrub me again!" CC made a face. "I have to call my parents tomorrow after morning Assembly and tell them about the hovering and the fact that I didn't take a bath the whole time I was here. I just hope Mummy does not insist on coming back here."

"Yes that would be bad didn't she say she would triple any punishment HB gave you?" asked Maud.

"Yeah but only the severe punishments lines,essays and detentions don't count. Only levels and mouthwashes" CC replied.

"Yuck" Millie shivered. "I'm really glad I'm not from a witch family,though my cousin Hettie is showing some witch tendencies."

"Oh really? How old is your cousin Mil?" asked CC.

"She's six,everytime I go home on break she wants to ride with me on my broom. She has had some small spell sucesses as well."

"Well then she and Mona will probably be classmates someday."

"I guess" Millie wasn't sure she wanted her cousin making friends with a full blooded Hallow. Sure they all tolerated Sybil but only just and Ethel, well the less said about her the better.

'Ding' the HB warning system went off. Millie and Maud did not have time to leave the room. HB appeared and looked about the room with a bit of disapproval. The girls of course had all jumped to their feet on Miss Hardbroom's arrival.

"Good Evening Miss Hardbroom" the girls all chorused CC kept herself from rolling her eyes but only just.

"Good Evening girls. CC have you finished all of your homework and lines for this evening?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" CC replied.

"May I see your lines please? Maud and Mildred I think it would be best if you girls went on your way now" Miss Hardbroom said pointedly.

The girls took the hint. CC carefully pointed at her door as Maud put her hand on the latch and magically opened it for the girls without HB noticing. "See you tomorrow CC" the girls waved to CC and left. The door closed by itself luckily unseen by Miss Hardbroom.

"I don't remember giving you permission to have visitors tonight CC."

"No Aunt Constance,but you didn't say I couldn't either. Actually you didn't even mention it that I recall." CC was working all the angles.

"No I suppose I didn't. Well give me the exercise book please."

"Oh right here you are" CC handed the book to HB and then stood back and waited.

Miss Hardbroom thumbed through the book. Every line was numbered and perfect, she could not find any mistakes. "You have certainly finished your lines in a timely manner young lady." Miss Hardbroom gave CC a searching look.

CC just looked back with what she hoped would pass as an innocent face. It worked Miss Hardbroom handed CC the exercise book,gave her another searching look and said, "Well I wish all the girls had such legible handwriting,or even worked as quickly and diligently as you do CC."

CC made sure to keep her face neutral she did not want to give HB any reason to pounce, again.

"You have forty five minutes left before your bedtime, do not leave your room and no guests."

"Yes Aunt Constance,since you have already checked my seven hundred lines do I need to turn them in tomorrow or do you want to take them now?"

Miss Hardbroom gave CC a sideways look "I'll take them with me I want Miss Cackle to see these." CC handed the exercise book back to Miss Hardbroom. "I will be back at 7:25pm sharp to help you with your hair and to make sure you are prepared for bed."

"Um Aunt Constance?"

"Now what CC?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet" CC said in a small voice.

"Right well that is probably my fault I wanted to make sure the rest of you was clean,I forgot all about your teeth. You may go brush them now. No dawdling you come straight back here when you are finished no stopping by to see your friends."

"Yes Aunt Constance I understand." CC went to her cupboard,unfortunately she had not tidied it very well and a few things fell out onto the floor. "Uh-Oh!" thought CC.

"Constance-Cecilia when did you last tidy this cupboard? It is an absolute disgrace!"

"Sorry Aunt Constance I'll tidy it when I come back from the lav I promise it will pass your inspection when you come back."

"It had better be or there will be more lines. No magic you tidy that cupboard by hand!" Miss Hardbroom practically spit out the words through her clenched teeth. She opened CC's door and pointed "_**Now march!**_"

CC grabbed a new flannel to wipe her mouth as well as her toothbrush and toothpaste. She marched past Miss Hardbroom and down to the lav. Miss Hardbroom shook her head and 'popped' back down to the staff room with CC's lines in hand. Unseen by Miss Hardbroom CC's door closed by itself as soon as Miss Hardbroom had gone.

"Hi Maud" CC went to the sink and turned on the tap,she wet her toothbrush and then turned the tap off. She then put a small amount of toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Hi CC forgot your teeth again?"

"Yup Aunt Constance said no dawdling or visiting and when I'm through I have to tidy my cupboard. No magic either. A few things fell out when I opened the door."

"Oh wow and HB did not give you any more lines for not being tidy?"

"Nope but she will if I don't have it finished by the time she comes back so I need to brush and go." CC started vigourously brushing her teeth. She counted to one hundred and twenty slowly. She had been told by her dentist to brush her teeth for two minutes and since she did not have a timer at school this method seemed best. CC reached one twenty and turned the tap back on so she could rinse. She took a good swig of water rinsed,spat and turned the tap back off. She then wiped her mouth with her flannel. "Ah all clean. See you tomorrow Maud." CC waved and left the lav. CC went to her door and said 'open door' her door opened to let her in. CC hesitated she did not see anybody but felt as if someone were watching her. Drusilla had her door open a crack and was watching CC in what she thought was a secreative way. CC whipped around and fixed Drusilla's door with a very scary look for an eight year old. "I know you are watching me Drusilla, don't even think of trying anything." CC's voice sent a shiver down Drusilla's back. CC went into her room and her door closed behind her.

Drusilla was shocked how did CC even know she was there? She had not made even the slightest noise and her door was only opened a crack. This little girl was really starting to scare her. "I really wish I could talk with Ethel about this." Drusilla said to herself. She then closed her door and went to her desk to start her homework.

CC went to her cupboard and quickly put everything away neatly. No magic was needed she just had to make sure the boxes would stop tipping over. "Guess I might have slightly overstuffed these boxes." CC redistributed everything more evenly so there was less of a chance of tippage. "There that ought to satisfy Aunt Constance." CC closed her cupboard door. "I don't think I had better read,I don't need any more stimulation." CC opened her trunk,which had been placed at the end of her bed. "Now where is that cotton? Aha here it is. I think a G hook should do. Oh good Amy packed my bamboo hooks so thoughtful." CC took out what she needed from her trunk and closed the lid. She propped her pillow up against the headboard and leaned back. She worked a thirty-two stitch chain and after completing her first row she then worked in the back loops so as to form ridges. CC liked to crochet socks to quiet her mind. "I wonder where Pumpkin has 'popped' off to" thought CC. "Well at least she won't be playing with my ball of cotton."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the staff room,all of the teachers were passing CC's exercise book around and marveling at the child's work. "I don't know how she does her work so fast and neat. I know my handwriting at eight was barely legible" stated Miss Cackle.

"This bears watching," said Miss Hardbroom "seven hundred lines should have taken her at least two days to complete. I really thought she would ask for an extension, but instead she has them completed in only a few hours."

"Well I suppose we _could_ ask her how she does it. Or you could ask her parents tomorrow when we call them" mused Miss Cackle.

"I think I'll ask CC,I'm not sure her parents need to worry about something so trivial" Miss Hardbroom replied.

"What is this I hear about CC running fast and not getting out of breath?" asked Miss Drill changing the subject.

"Oh that, well she really doesn't run per say. She hover runs." replied Miss Hardbroom giving Miss Drill a look.

"Hover runs? What in the world is that?"

"CC hovers about about four inches above the ground and moves her legs as if she were running. When in all actuality what she is really doing is low-level hover flying" stated Miss Hardbroom.

"Oh" said Miss Drill. "Isn't that unusual and advanced?"

"Yes but I think we can all agree that describes CC to a T."

All of the teachers nodded their heads.

"Miss Cackle,may I speak with you in private please?" Miss Bat asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Of course Miss Bat why don't we go to my office." Miss Cackle gave Miss Hardbroom a 'what now?' look. Which of course Miss Hardbroom translated to mean 'we'll talk later'. Miss Hardbroom poured herself another much needed mug of tea and sat down to grade some papers.

Miss Drill left the staff room to go out for a run. She felt the need to burn off some excess energy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Miss Cackle's office Miss Bat was acting a bit more nervous than usual. "Davina please would you sit down and tell me what this is all about?"

"Well Headmistress, it's oh how should I put this? I don't want CC in _any_ of my classes." Miss Bat sat down with a thump.

"I see. Well I will have to discuss this with her parents and Miss Hardbroom of course but I think we can arrange something else for CC instead of chanting. May I ask why you don't want her there? I know there have been a few disruptions,but the child has a beautiful chanting voice. Of course she can only chant in groups of three or more" mused Miss Cackle.

"You've just proved all my points Miss Cackle. CC has been highly disruptive. I have to give her special treatment and well,she makes me nervous." Miss Bat answered shrilly.

Miss Cackle smiled knowing that just about everything made Miss Bat nervous. "Alright Davina I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"No that's all thank you I'll see you tomorrow at Assembly."

"Are you going back to the staff room Davina? If so could you ask Constance to come here please?"

"Certainly Headmistress" Miss Bat fluttered off not even bothering to close the door.

Miss Cackle sighed but as Miss Hardbroom was probably going to arrive soon she did not bother to get up and close the door.

"Well what did Davina want Amelia?" Miss Hardbroom closed the door behind her as she came into the room.

"She does not want to teach CC at all. She says the child is too disruptive and makes her nervous."

"Makes her nervous, what doesn't make Davina nervous?"

"I know, I know but do you think CC's parents will agree to no chanting classes?"

"I'm not sure and just what do we do with her during that hour if they do agree to this?"

"Oh I'm sure we can come up with something Constance" Miss Cackle said smiling at her deputy head.

"Well yes of course I suppose she could sit in on our classes,but wait doesn't Sybil have her free time then. Maybe CC could help her with her broomstick flying then and Sybil can go back to having her sports class. CC would then be able to go back to spells as well."

"That is a good idea. Well we'll have to see what her parents say of course but I think that sounds like the best solution all around."

"Fine well it is almost time for CC to get ready for bed. I need to re-do a tidiness inspection for her as well. Her cupboard was an absolute disaster earlier this evening. I'll make sure to ask her how she wrote those lines so quickly as well." Miss Hardbroom 'popped' off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CC was concentrating so hard on her sock that she did not hear Miss Hardbroom 'pop' in even though the 'ding' had sounded.

"CC what in the world are you doing? And are you leaning against a dirty pillowslip?"

CC carefully put down her sock and stood up. "Good Evening Aunt Constance. I am crocheting a pair of socks and yes I suppose I was leaning against a dirty pillowslip I don't know where the clean linen is kept."

"Alright that one is my fault,but why are you crocheting a pair of socks? And those are not school approved colours!"

"Oh I'm not crocheting these for me,they are for Amy and The Summer Soltice. Don't you like the yellow and orange stripes? I think they look quite festive."

"You have not answered my question fully young lady,and no I tend to like black only."

"I'm sorry,the reason I am crocheting is that it helps quiet my mind. I did not want to be too stimualted and therefore unable to sleep."

"Apology accepted CC,well as long as you don't wear those garish items you may continue working on them in your free time of course."

"Thank you Aunt Constance,would you like to inspect my cupboard now?" CC picked up her crochet and put it onto her desk. She then walked over to her cupboard and opened the door.

Miss Hardbroom looked in "well your folding could be a bit neater,but this is just fine. Now while you strip your bed of the dirty sheets and remake it with these clean ones..." Miss Hardbroom held out her arms and the clean sheets and pillowslip appeared on them. "I have a few questions for you. For goodness sake CC what are all these socks doing in your bed?!"

CC had stripped her bed and a small pile of gray woolen socks had fallen out of the sheets. "Oh I can't sleep a wink if my feet are cold so I wear my socks to bed. Sometimes I push them off during the night and they end up at the bottom of the bed until the sheets are changed. That is why Mummy sent me to the Academy with two dozen pairs of socks."

"I see well pick them up please and put them in your marked laundry bag. The laundry witch picks up all of the dirty laundy on Wednesday she returns the clean laundry on Friday. Will you have enough clean clothes to last until then?"

"Yes Aunt Constance Mummy sent me with plenty. I tend to rip things or get really dirty. I also have plenty of well you know." CC did not want to be accused of being indelicate again.

"Yes I know that is quite enough. But do try to put your dirty socks in the laundry bag every day. Not stored at the end of your bed!"

"Yes Aunt Constance. What else did you need to ask me?" CC started to remake the bed. She had stuffed the dirty linens in her laundry bag on top of the dirty socks.

"Is your hair dry yet?"

CC felt the top of her head and than ran her fingers through her hair. "Not quite Aunt Constance may I dry it magically now?"

"Yes CC go ahead" Miss Hardbroom watched CC with interest she wanted to see just how CC dried her hair magically.

CC placed both of her hands on top of her head and just said "Dry hair". CC's hair billowed out and then settled back into place. "Ok Aunt Constance it is completely dry now. Would you please brush it for me?"

Miss Hardbroom went over and felt CC's hair. It _**was**_ completely dry. "Yes CC I will brush your hair but finish with your bed first please. I have at least one more question,but I want you to finish making your bed so it will be ready for you to sleep in."

"Oh alright" CC quickly finished putting on her sheets and making sure that there were no wrinkles. She then put on her blanket and the heavy coverlet. She folded the heavy coverlet down to the bottom of the bed so that it could be pulled up later in the night if needed. She then folded down the top sheet and blanket so that she could get into bed quickly and easily. "There how is that Aunt Constance?" CC asked smiling.

"That is just fine. Now grab two elastic bands so I can put your hair in bunches after I brush the snarls out." CC held the elastic bands while Miss Hardbroom brushed CC's hair. "CC?"

"Yes Aunt Constance?" CC was completely relaxed she really enjoyed it when someone gently brushed her hair.

"Would you care to tell me just how you finished seven hundred lines in just a few hours? Most of the girls take at least two days and then beg for an extension." Miss Hardbroom felt CC stiffen. "Hand me the elastics please." Miss Hardbroom put a bunch loosely on each side of CC's head. She then turned CC around so that they were face to face. Well CC had to look up a bit but you get the idea. "Answer me CC."

"I don't think you are going to like my answer in fact I know you are not going to like it." CC answered with some trepidation.

"CC you didn't _**cheat**_ and do those lines magically did you?" Miss Hardbroomwas still holding the hairbrush and her knuckles whitened as she gripped the handle tighter.

"I _**don't cheat!"**_CC said indignantly, "I wrote every one of those lines myself!"

"Alright but how?"

"I speed wrote them" CC stated.

"_**You what?!"**_ Miss Hardbroom dropped the hairbrush she was so surprised by CC's answer.

CC picked up the hairbrush and put it onto her chest of drawers. "I speed wrote them. Would you like me to show you?"

"I think that might be a very good idea."

CC got out an exercise book that she had already pre-numbered to six hundred for her bath lines. She sat down and pushed her crochet aside. She took out a pen and making sure that Miss Hardbroom could see she started to write.

"CC please stop. I'm afraid you cannot continue to write your lines this way. Nor anything else for that matter. Did you use speed writing to take your potions exam?"

"No I told you I don't **_cheat_** and that would be cheating I just wrote the regular way. I happen to be very well grounded in potions is all. Why can't I use the speed writing?"

"Because lines and essays are meant to be a punishment and you are supposed to think about what you are writing not get it down as quickly as possible. Though I must say your handwriting amazes me,even when you are speed writing it is perfect."

"Papa and Mummy insist on neat and concise handwriting. We all practice to make sure that it is legible at all times. Could I use speed writing for homework?"

"Alright but homework **only** and you must re-do your other lines as well. The regular way!"

"All seven hundred?!"

"Well I could double them I suppose" Miss Hardbroom said with a wicked smile.

"No,no that's alright I'll have them to you by Wednesday. And the six hundred and the essay by Friday?"

"I believe I said Thursday,but I will give you an extension this one time. Now into bed with you." Miss Hardbroom pointed at CC's exercise book and all of the speed written lines disappeared. "You didn't think I was going to let you just add to those lines did you?"

CC sighed and closed the book she put down the pen and then walked over and got into her bed. "No Aunt Constance I didn't." CC covered her mouth as a yawn escaped. "Would you tuck me in please?"

Miss Hardbroom was a bit taken aback by this request. But she tucked CC in not too tightly and then blew out CC's candle. "Good night CC pleasant dreams."

CC yawned again and sleepily said "Good night Aunt Constance thank..." CC did not finish her sentence she had fallen fast asleep. Miss Hardbroom quietly left the room her small 'pop' did not make a sound.


	41. Chapter 41

_Ok I remember the chaos of mornings as a child. I am the youngest of five. The beginning of this chapter was really fun to write and makes me laugh everytime I reread it!_

Chapter 41

In Miss Cackle's office the next morning after Assembly.

"Well CC let's get this over with shall we?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"If you and Miss Cackle want me to I can make it so we can all hear and talk on the telephone at once."

"CC this is a very old fashioned type of telephone how would you do that?" asked Miss Cackle.

"Like this" CC put her hand on the telephone. There was a ringing sound and then everyone heard a child answer the telephone on the other end.

"Hello Hallow-Hardbroom residence Amy speaking."

Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle just looked at each other and then at the now smiling CC.

"Hello is anyone there?" Amy asked. "Darius quiet down I'm trying to talk on the phone. Where are Fenner and Esther? Well go find them and don't wake up Papa whatever you do. Hello?"

"Hi Amy it's CC" CC took the initiative since Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom still seemed a bit too stunned.

"CC! Why are you calling are you in trouble _**again?**_ Fenner put that down where did you get that bag of flour? _**No not there Aggghhh!"**_

CC smiled even wider just another normal chaotic morning at her home. "Amy where are Mummy and Papa?"

_**"No Fenner! **_Oh great now there is flour everywhere Papa is going to level everybody and it is not my _fault!_ Oh CC it is absolute chaos here. Mummy had to take Miss Denham home in the car this morning. Darius threw her broom into the lake and it would not fly it was so water-logged. Papa is still sleeping,the summoning took a lot out of him. Bertie is supposed to be helping me with the 'littles' but he has made himself scarce as usual! Now Fenner has dropped a bag of flour in the lounge and he and all the 'littles' as well as the lounge are covered in it. I'm so dead." Amy was totally exasperated and justifiabley worried.

"Amy it is not your fault, it's Bertie's for not helping." CC was getting a look from Miss Hardbroom. "Um Amy do you know when Mummy will be back?"

"She should be back any time now. _**Fenner don't you dare! **_I think I hear the car now. _**Fenner don't you move!"**_ A buzzing noise and a yelp was then heard,and then the sound of Cecilia opening the front door.

_**"Aaagggghhh Can't I leave you lot alone for five...**_ Yes Amy what is it?"

"CC is on the phone Mummy and _this was not my fault!"_

_"CC? CC why are you calling you __know_ _how hectic mornings are here!"_

"Yes Mummy I know,but Aunt Constance insisted."

"Before we continue this conversation Cecilia I would just like to backup what Amy just said."

"What do you mean Constance?" Cecilia turned around _**AAAAGGGHHH why is there flour all over my lounge and children! Amy what is going on here?!"**_

"Cecilia pay attention to **me **_**NOW**_." Miss Hardbroom's voice demanded attention.

"Constance I have a bit of a crisis here can this wait?"

"**No**! You are about to blame the wrong child. If you count heads you will notice that Bertram is missing. I believe he was supposed to be _helping_ Amy?"

_"Amy where is your brother?"_ Cecilia asked in a very dangerous voice,otherwise known as the Mum voice.

"I don't know Mummy he made himself scarce as soon as you left!"

_"__**I see, **_listen Constance may I call you back when things here settle down a bit, _and_ when Conrad is up as well?"

"How about we call you back in about two hours would that be enough time?"

"Yes thank you that would be..._**FENNER PUT DOWN THAT HOSE! HOW DID YOU GET IT INTO THE HOUSE...**_ There was a sound of quite a bit of water spraying and then the line went dead.

"CC are all mornings in your house so chaotic?" asked Miss Cackle with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Not _all_ but most. Sounds like a painful morning today though. Papa will not be in a very good mood when we call back." CC snapped her fingers to disengage the telephone.

"Well that really can't be helped. Come along CC we need to get to potions." Miss Hardbroom pushed CC in front of her and they left Miss Cackle's office making their way down to the potions lab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we _really_ need to call my parents back today?" CC asked Miss Hardbroom after the potions lab.

"Yes CC they are expecting our call. I asked for the two hour time limit because as you know that is when your free time is. We can delay your writing but not the telephone call. Now since we have not spoken with your parents yet you need to go out and help Sybil with her broomstick flying. There may be a time change after we speak with Conrad and Cecilia but for now we will stick to our previous schedule. Go on child don't keep Sybil waiting." Miss Hardbroom waved a puzzled CC from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CC made her way out to the courtyard and went out to the broomshed. Sybil was waiting for her there.

"Hi CC how'd the telephone call go? Were your parents very angry with your not bathing and all?"

"Don't know yet there was a bit of a flour crisis at a home. We're calling back in an hour." CC stated flatly.

"A flour crisis? What in the world is that?" Sybil reached into the broomshed and picked out CC's broom and handed it to her.

CC took her broom from Sybil and then answered,"apparently Fenner got ahold of a bag of flour and dropped it in the lounge. Of course it broke open and flour was all over the lounge and the 'littles' as well. Mummy had left Amy and Bertie in charge. Bertie disappeared as soon as Mummy was out of sight,so poor Amy was left with all the mess."

"Oh so Bertie pulled an Ethel on Amy. I can't tell you how many times Ethel has done that to me."

"Yeah but unlike Ethel, Bertie will get it in the end and by end I mean..."

"_I know_ what you mean CC. CC we better get up in the air Miss Cackle is looking out of her classroom window and frowning at us."

"Right we can talk up there without the teachers freaking out. Hover, ok Sybil let's do a straight up. Now remember balance just as if you were on a bicycle. Let's go up oh twelve feet and **don't look down!"**

"Right, hover. What's the command now CC?"

"Up twelve feet please." CC slowly rose and Sybil followed after issuing her own command to her broomstick. "Ok Sybil now how do you feel?"

"Ok" Sybil replied a bit shakily.

"Do you think you can fly a bit?" CC eyed Sybil,she was a bit pale. "Sybil let's go down we'll try flying in a bit. Down please." Both CC and Sybil descended slowly. "Take a few deep breaths Sybil." Both girls landed and stood next to their brooms.

"Ok" Sybil stood and took several deep breaths and then wobbled a bit.

"Whoa there Sybil sit down now before you fall!" CC did not need Sybil fainting.

Miss Cackle hurried out to the courtyard,"I'm not seeing much flying girls. What is going on?"

"I had Sybil hover about twelve feet in the air Miss Cackle. I was going to have her fly a bit but she went awfully pale. So I made her land and take some deep breaths. She was still horribly wobbly so I told her to sit. Sybil _what in the world is wrong?_ What happened to you to make you so afraid?"

Sybil answered with just one word "Ethel."

CC rolled her eyes. "What did she _**do**_ to you to make you so afraid?" CC looked at Miss Cackle. Miss Cackle took a few steps back out of Sybil's peripheral vision. "Well come on Sybil you can tell me." CC sat down next to Sybil on the ground and laid a comforting hand on Sybil's arm.

"Remember the reunion when you were four?"

"Sure we had the best fireworks that year and the night... Oh my gosh Sybil did Ethel _**fly**_ you through the fireworks?"

"Yes but _that_ wasn't the worst part. She did a nose dive and then pulled up sharply and I fell off into the lake and she _**left me there!"**_

"I remember you got into horrible trouble for getting all wet and ruining your new clothes. But didn't you tell your parents what had happened?"

"Yes but they didn't believe that Ethel would do such a thing. They thought I was lying. I got a Level Three for it and Ethel got off scott free once again. And they made _**me**_ apologized to _Ethel!"_

Miss Cackle was now standing behind the girls shaking her head in disbelief. Ethel was even more of a bully than anyone had ever suspected. Imagine terrifying her sister that way.

"Sybil **I** would _never_ do anything like that to you."

"I know CC and I know Ethel won't be around for a few days but when she is let out..."

"All you can think about is how she might sabotage you?"

"Yeah."

"I see um Miss Cackle?" CC called over her shoulder.

"Yes CC?"

"Any ideas on how we can help Sybil?"

"I'll talk to Miss Hardbroom about it CC. Sybil how high _can_ you go before you start to wobble?"

"About eight feet Miss Cackle."

"Ok. CC just don't go higher than eight feet for now alright?"

"Yes Miss Cackle. Come on Sybil on your feet." CC stood up and held out her hand. Sybil grasped it and pulled herself up with CC's help.

Miss Cackle turned and went back to her classroom. "Right girls you have an unexpected short class today. Some things have come up that I need to take care of. I want you all to stay here on your honour and do the work I will be writing on the board. I _will _be informing Miss Hardbroom that you are all in here alone,so please study quietly. There is a least forty five minutes left of class so if you work diligently you can make quick work of everything and save yourselves from homework tonight! I know I can count on you right?" All of the second years nodded yes. Miss Cackle put the assignment on the board and left the classroom to tell Miss Hardbroom what was going on. She made sure to leave the classroom door open.

"I can't believe Miss Cackle is trusting us like this!" Enid exclaimed.

"Yes and let's not blow it either." Maud gave Enid a look.

"Ok Maud quit freezing me!" Enid laughed and actually buckled down to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Cackle went to her office after reassuring Miss Hardbroom that the second years would be just fine on their own. She decided to call Kirsten Hallow and let her know just what had happened and why Sybil was so afraid of flying.

"Ok Syb let's try again. Hover up eight feet please. Now once you are really comfortable you won't have to use verbal commands. You should just think what you want to do and your broom should respond. And you notice I don't ever tap my broom either. I have never had to hit my broom to get it to do what I want. Sybil is that broom a hand-me-down by any chance?"

"Yes but not from Ethel. Emmeline gave it to me when she bought her new one."

"Oh ok then you should not have any problems with it being hexed then."

"No Em and I have always gotten along just fine, _and_ the broom was serviced before I started school."

"Let me see it a moment Syb. I just want to make sure Ethel has not tampered with it since you have been here. If you like I can put a protection on it so if Ethel or Drusilla get any 'bright' ideas..."

"Drusilla? Do you really think she is smart enough?" Sybil handed CC her broom.

"Under Ethel's direction yes. Ok that checks out just fine,and that,but what is this? Ooh clever Ethel but not quite clever enough now that I know your spell tag."

"What did you find CC and what is a spell tag?"

"Every witch and wizard leaves a bit of themselves behind when they cast a spell and if you know how to check for that 'tag' you can trace it back to the caster. I know Ethel and Drusilla's tags because of what they did to my room. We need to go see Miss Cackle with your broom Sybil. She'll probably send for Miss Hardbroom as well. What I don't understand is _why_ Ethel would do this. Your not being able to fly would make the Hallow name a bit muddy and you _know_ how much family honour means to all of us. Ethel especially she always points out that she is one of _THE HALLOWS._"

"Yeah I know she is always after me about upholding my end of the family honour blah,blah,blah. But what has she done to my broom?"

"I don't want to say anything until Miss Cackle and HB have had a look at it. I might be wrong,though I don't think I am. Come on let's go see Miss Cackle now." CC grabbed Sybil's arm and practically dragged her into the castle. CC was about to knock when she heard Miss Cackle's voice. Miss Cackle was on the telephone. "She seems to be on the phone Sybil do you think we should knock anyway?"

Sybil took the initiative and leaned over and knocked firmly on the door. The girls entered when they heard Miss Cackle pause her conversation and say a cheery, "come in."

"Ah Sybil and CC have just arrived in my office. Sybil would you please speak with your mother? I think she has a few questions for you." Miss Cackle handed the telephone to Sybil and then beckoned to CC. She then whispered "What did you want CC and why are holding Sybil's broom?"

CC whispered back "I need your opinion about something Miss Cackle. Could we step out into the corridor?"

"Yes I think Sybil may be on the telephone for quite a bit longer." Miss Cackle and CC stepped out of the office and sat on the bench just outside the door.

"Miss Cackle I have completed a thourough exam of Sybil's broom could you do the same? I want to see if I am right about something."

"Yes CC of course do you know where Sybil received her broom?"

"Yes Emmeline gave it to Sybil after Em bought a new one. I think something happened _after_ it was given to Sybil,but I just want to get another opinion...or two first."

"Two? Do you want Miss Hardbroom to examine this broom as well CC?"

"Yes I think that would be wise don't you Miss Cackle?"

Miss Cackle had been examining the broomstick while she and CC had been speaking. All of a sudden she exclaimed "Oh! Oh my yes we need to go see Miss Hardbroom right now!" Miss Cackle grabbed CC by the hand and they hurried down to the potions lab.

Miss Hardbroom's fourth year students had just completed a written exam and were waiting for Miss Hardbroom to begin the next part of the class when there was an urgent knocking on the door.

"Just a minute girls" Miss Hardbroom went to the door and saw Miss Cackle and CC standing there. Miss Cackle was holding Sybil's broomstick and had a worried look on her face. "CC what have you done with Sybil now?!" Miss Hardbroom said in a I can't believe this voice.

Miss Cackle answered before CC could, she was afraid the child might answer too pertly and by the look on CC's face she was probably right. "Actually Constance CC may just have saved Sybil from something quite nasty. Could you come here a moment please?"

"Just a minute." Miss Hardbroom went back into her classroom and assigned the fourth years their homework reading early and told them they had the last fifteen minutes of class to get a head start. She then stepped back out into the corridor. "CC wipe that pouty look off your face this instant!"

CC was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and yes a pout to rival her cousin Ethel's. CC was feeling righteously indignant over Miss Hardbroom's comment on what she had done to Sybil. CC was about to be vindicated in a very big way.

"Constance, CC has found something not quite right with Sybil's broom could you exam it and tell us what you think?"

"Have you examined it as well?"

"Yes but I want to see if you find the same thing that CC and I did."

"Alright hand me the broom Miss Cackle." Miss Cackle handed Miss Hardbroom the broomstick and then went and stood with CC. She put her arm around CC's shoulder and gave her an encouraging little side hug. CC looked up at Miss Cackle and smiled and then uncrossed her arms. She then turned her attention right back to Miss Hardbroom. "Is that what I think it is?" Miss Hardbroom asked in a very serious tone. "Where did Sybil get this broom?" Miss Hardbroom looked at CC.

"Emmeline gave it to her after she bought a new one. Sybil said it was serviced before she came to school. _I_ think the spell was put onto it after she arrived here. Did you find the tag Aunt Constance?"

"Yes CC I found Ethel's tag,but I just don't think even Ethel could do this to her own sister."

"Well remember what she did last year to Mildred at Halloween?"

"Yes but this is far worse. I'm not sure that Ethel's magic is this far advanced, I think we need to dig a bit deeper into this before we tell Conrad about it."

"It's serious enough to bring Papa into it?"

"Oh yes CC this is most serious. CC why did you decide to test Sybil's broom in the first place?"

"I could not understand why Sybil could not go higher than eight feet without wobbling or getting sick. So I did that test. Aunt Constance my head is starting to hurt again. I think you had better get that broom away from me." CC had gone completely white and was starting to sway a bit.

Miss Hardbroom threw the broom down the corridor and then went to CC. "CC look at me please." Miss Hardbroom looked deep into CC's eyes. "Right, Miss Cackle CC and I will meet you in your office in a few minutes." Miss Hardbroom opened the door to the potions lab and said "class dismissed. Miss Cackle I suggest you take that broom to your office and put an isolator on it." Miss Cackle gave Miss Hardbroom a rather startled look,but picked up the broomstick as she walked by and holding it a bit more gingerly walked back to her office with it.

Meanwhile Miss Hardbroom and CC disappeared from the corridor and reappeared in the infirmary. Ethel was lying face down on one of the beds. "Ethel I need a word with you but I need to take care of CC first." Miss Hardbroom gave Ethel 'The Look'.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" Ethel turned her head and grimaced.

"CC sit here please,luckily we got you away from the effects of that broom quickly." Miss Hardbroom rummaged around in the infirmary medicinal chest. First she gave CC some crystallized ginger and then waited. "How do you feel now CC?"

"A bit better but my head still hurts a bit. Could I have a glass of water? That often helps."

"CC have you had any headaches before you came to Cackle's?" Miss Hardbroom turned on the tap and filled a glass with water but she did not hand it to CC just yet. She turned off the tap with a firm twist.

"Only once before,you know when I was kidnapped?"

"I thought so,CC could you please silence bubble us over here please? Just you and me not Ethel. I'll explain things to you in a minute or so Ethel."

CC spoke her command under her breath. No use letting Ethel hear things she would not understand anyway. "Silence bubble CC and Aunt Constance only please." From the dumbfounded look on Ethel's face CC knew her spell was working. "Aunt Constance do you think Susie had a hand in this?"

"Yes CC that is just what I think but I need to ask Ethel something can you make an opening in your silence bubble or just dismiss it?"

"Well I _could_ make an opening I suppose,but dismissing and recasting it _is_ easier."

"Fine then just dismiss it for now."

"Aunt Constance there _is_ a code word for Susie that we could use."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Tiny."

"But Susie is huge,tiny would not even come close to..." Miss Hardbroom saw that CC was laughing all the way up to and including her eyes. "You my girl have a _wicked_ sense of humour. But you should still show Susie some respect as well."

"Mummy and Papa use Tiny as their code word for her. And they say I get my sense of humour from you!"

"Do they now. Well I guess naming you after me _was_ a good idea then." Miss Hardbroom smiled wickedly at CC. "Now remove your silence bubble before Ethel gets too curious."

CC snapped her fingers and the spell was gone.

"Miss Hardbroom what the heck is going on?" asked Ethel.

"We are trying to find out just what the 'heck' as you so elegantly put it Ethel _is_ going on!"


	42. Chapter 42

_Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I have a new laptop and a bit more time so onward! The spell checker did not like certain words but I will get rid of the red lines on the next chapter!  
_

Chapter 42

"Ethel have you borrowed Sybil's broom and gone off school grounds with it at all this year?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"No Miss Hardbroom,but I did borrow it about two weeks ago. Mine went missing and Sybil said I could use hers."

"Oh what did you need it for?"

"I wanted to try a new trick with Nightstar."

"I see, have you seen anyone about the castle grounds that you have not seen here before?"

"No Miss Hardbroom I don't think so,oh wait the day I borrowed Sybil's broom was a Wednesday and the laundry witch was here. She had a new assistant with her. I dropped Sybil's broom and she picked it up and handed it to me. But she did not let go right away she put her hands over mine when I grasped it. She laughed and said to hold on tighter next time. It was a really weird hollow laugh. Frankly she creeped me out."

"Thank you Ethel. Ethel do you remember what the assistant looked like?"

"She was very tall and really thin,she had super short hair that spiked out all over her head and her hair was bright purple. She sort of looked punk rockish oh and she was wearing bright florescent green high top trainers with dark purple laces. She was really strange."

"Thank you Ethel you have been a big help. I'll make sure to tell your parents when I next see or speak to them."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom."

"Ethel?"

"Yes CC?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Kirsten gave you a Level Three. I hope you feel better soon."

"Um ,uh oh " Ethel was at a loss for words . She swallowed once and then finally whispered "thank you CC." Ethel then turned her head toward the wall so CC and Miss Hardbroom would not see her tears.

"Come on Miss Hardbroom I have an idea." CC grabbed her aunt's hand and led her out of the infirmary. "I still _need_ that glass of water Aunt Constance."

"What? Oh here CC I'm sorry." Miss Hardbroom handed CC the glass of water CC drank it down practically in one swallow. "CC what just happened in there with Ethel? And please try to drink a bit slower next time."

"I accidently made her cry by being nice to her. I guess she did not expect it. The name of Tiny's underling by the way is Gertrude Toadwart she always wears those horrible trainers. I'm sorry I gulped my water but I was so thirsty. The headache is easing now."

"How do you know Miss Toadwart?"

"She lives in our village just down the road from Miss Denham. Miss Denham has no end of trouble with her."

"CC what is Miss Denham's first name?"

"Millificent, why?"

"Does she use Millificent or does she perhaps go by the name Effie?"

"How did you know? Wait a minute did you go to school with her by any chance?"

"Yes she was one of my best friends,well actually she was about my only friend."

"Oh my gosh Aunt Constance you're Heiny Einey!"

Miss Hardbroom clapped her hand over CC's mouth. "Don't you **ever** say that name again. Do you understand me?!" CC nodded her head. Miss Hardbroom still had her hand over CC's mouth. CC's eyes were twinkling with suppressed laughter. She mumbled something and then she mumbled a bit louder. "Oh." said Miss Hardbroom and took her hand away from CC's mouth. CC's face was bright red.

CC gasped for air when she finally returned somewhat to normal she asked Miss Hardbroom, "is that why you don't like nicknames?"

"Yes CC that is precisely why. Now hear me loud and clear you are **NEVER** to say that nickname anywhere in the Academy. I have no control over you when you go home,but if I hear about it getting around oh say at the Hallow reunions for instance. Well let's just say when you come back to school..." Once again Miss Hardbroom let the threat just hang there.

"I understand Aunt Constance and I give you my solemn promise, I will not repeat that nickname here at school,home or at the Hallow family reunions. But could I ask how you received that nickname?"

"There was a group of very nasty girls in my class,and like you CC I was very smart. But unlike you I did not make friends easily. I was quite shy back then. The nickname started out as just Einstein,because I hardly ever got anything wrong. One day the nastiest girl shortened Einstein down to Einey and then one of her underlings rhymed it with well you know. From that day forward that is what all the girls called me,except for Effie. That is why I am so surprised that she referred to me by that horrible nickname."

"Well I knew Papa had known Miss Denham since they were quite young,but she never mentioned you by your real name. I guess she wanted to protect you in a way."

"_Protect me?!_ By calling me that horrible nickname?!"

"But no one else knows it was you Aunt Constance I just figured it out now. Amy,Bertie and the 'littles' well and me too always ask Miss Denham to tell us about her school days. They sounded quite fun,except of course for Heckity Broomhead the big fake!"

"Now now CC show her some respect please,but CC how do you know Miss Broomhead's real name did Sybil tell you?"

"No I was in Papa's office with him while he was talking to her on the telephone. He knows all the real names of the witches and wizards. I guess it is part of being '**THE ONE'**. I suppose that is why '**THE ONE'** has to be of a certain intelligence.

Because there is so much **'THE ONE'** has to know."

"Yes that is true. CC what does Effie do to make ends meet? I know she had a small inheritance but that must be gone by now."

"No she invested very well. She teaches select students privately and she raises cats. That is where Pumpkin came from. She only gives cats away on very rare occasions. Some of her cats sell for well over five hundred pounds! But she gave Pumpkin to me when Pumpkin was only eight weeks old. She said that Pumpkin had picked me for her witch. I was there the day Pumpkin and her littermates opened their eyes and I swear she looked right at me. When she first learned to take her first real steps I was there. She came right to me dug her claws into my bluejeans leg and climbed right up me. I was really glad I was wearing bluejeans that day! Anyway she settled right on my shoulder and started to purr. So Miss Denham said she was mine and that I could take her home once she was weaned. So that is how I got Pumpkin. I think we had better go up and make that telephone call Aunt Constance,you know how Papa hates to be kept waiting!"

"Yes CC I know. Let's 'pop' I think the Tiny incident might make him a bit lenient about the other incidents we have to tell him about."

"Oh I doubt it Aunt Constance,but you are entitled to your opinion of course." Miss Hardbroom gave CC a searching look and then 'popped' them to Miss Cackle's office.

Miss Hardbroom knocked on Miss Cackle's office door and entered after Miss Cackle's customary cheery "Come in. Ah CC and Constance we don't need to make the phone call now. CC your parents called here and when I told them what happened when you were around Sybil's broom the decided to come immediately."

"Oh" said CC in a very small voice. "Did you tell them about well you know."

"No CC Miss Hardbroom wants you to tell them about your indiscretions and the hovering. CC did you use speed writing at home?"

"Only for homework." CC dropped her head. "Mummy said I could use it for homework and writing letters but nothing else."

Miss Hardbroom gave CC a very hard look. "So you knew you were not supposed to use it for lines and essays?"

"Yes Aunt Constance that is why I don't expect Papa or Mummy to be too lenient and I know before you even say it double lines?"

"Yes CC now it is four hundred lines of 'I will not use my uniform as a towel' and fourteen hundred lines of 'I will not use profanity at any time.' Why did you even think you would get away with this? Do you not remember what I warned you about your very first day of school?"

"Yes Aunt Constance I remember but sometimes even I don't always think. I did the two hundred lines the normal way. I only speed wrote the seven hundred lines."

"The new punishment stands but your essay is still only five thousand words and your bath reminders remain at six hundred. I want everything completed by Friday. You will hand them to me at the beginning of potions and CC I strongly suggest you stop testing the rules and my patience. Understand?"

"Yes Aunt Constance. I really hope you can talk Mummy and Papa out of leveling me but..."

"I will try CC but as you know your father can be quite stubborn,a trait I believe you also possess. CC school can be quite fun but it won't be for you if you insist on breaking the rules. Please try harder not to. Do I have your promise to try?"

"Yes Aunt Constance I promise to try much harder from now on. Miss Cackle what time are my parents arriving?"

"Well they had to make arrangements for your sisters and brothers apparently Miss Denham is it?"

"Yes Miss Denham usually helps our family out." CC answered

"Well apparently she felt she was just not up to it after the disaster of yesterday,so I think they were going to ask your cousin Hepzibah."

"Oh wow they are calling in the big guns!"

"What do you mean by that CC?"

"Ok while everyone knows Hep is very even tempered just like Aunt Constance she will not put up with any nonsense. So if Darius or anyone else steps out of line,she will quickly squash them. I'm sure Oliver will probably help out as well that way Hazel can go with them. Are my parents staying long?"

"I believe they plan to stay in the village for the rest of the week, just in case they are needed again."

"Oh alright I was just wondering. Now I know why they asked Oliver and Hep instead of George Jr."

"Really? Why wouldn't they ask George Jr?"

"He is fine for an overnight but he doesn't like to leave G&G Motors for too long and he and Darius clash a bit."

"Sounds as if Darius may be following in your trouble shoes CC" said Miss Hardbroom raising her eyebrows.

"Yes Darius and Fenner seem to step into the trouble path quite a bit. But some of the things they have thought up I would never do. Throwing a broom in the lake,flour and water in the lounge no way!"

"But no magic trouble I suppose? Just the usual 'boy' trouble hmm?"

"No,no magic trouble from them yet, Esther on the other hand."

"Esther? Is she showing signs of early magic tendencies as well?"

"There have been a few incidents this year but I am not the one to ask,you are better off asking Mummy."

"Alright CC I think you should wait here for your parents. You can start on your lines while you wait." Miss Hardbroom zapped in a desk and chair and then handed CC a new exercise book and a pen.

"Ok." CC sighed and sat down to get to work but before she started she asked Miss Cackle, "um where is Sybil's broom?"

"I have it in an isolation spell bubble under my desk CC it should not cause you any harm."

"Ok thank you Miss Cackle." CC started to number her pages.

"Well I have the second year make-up potions class to teach. CC I will give Maud your homework and she can get it to you later. I will return here before lunchtime to see if Conrad and Cecilia have arrived." Miss Hardbroom 'popped' out of the office.

"CC why have you stopped writing?" Miss Cackle had looked up to check on CC and found her gazing at the wall. "CC?" CC did not respond at all. Miss Cackle stood up and walked over to CC. She passed her hand in front of CC's eyes. No reaction. She gave CC a little shake still nothing. "Oh dear now what?" There was a knock on Miss Cackle's office door. Miss Cackle went to the door and opened it. CC's parents had arrived. "Thank goodness you are here, something is wrong with CC!" Miss Cackle turned and pointed, CC was still gazing at the wall.

"Miss Cackle we need Constance right now,where is she?"

"She's teaching a potions lab."

"Miss Cackle can you 'pop' on your own?"

"Not as well as Constance and CC do."

"Alright here is what I am going to do, I will 'pop' you to the potions lab. Tell Constance to come here immediately. You may come back if you like but I really need  Constance."

"That's just fine."

"Right." Conrad muttered a spell and Miss Cackle disappeared. Miss Hardbroom arrived five seconds later.

"Conrad what is going on?"

"See for yourself Constance." Conrad pointed at the stone-like CC.

Miss Cackle came back to her office panting a bit after sprinting there from the potions lab. "Any change?"

"No she just keeps staring at that wall." Conrad took a step back. There was a loud yowl. Pumpkin had 'popped' into Miss Cackle's office unnoticed by anyone. "Pumpkin how did you get here?"

"Well Conrad you know cats move in mysterious ways. One minute they are not there and then you look again and there they are. Does anyone know what Pumpkin is doing?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

Pumpkin had jumped onto the desk and got between CC and the wall. She looked deep into CC's eyes and once again started to cat sing and purr. CC's eyes blinked and then blinked again. CC shook her head and then said "ok Pumpkin I'm back you can stop now." Pumpkin jumped down and disappeared behind the desk.

"CC what do you mean you are back? What is going on?"

"Just a minute please Papa. Silence bubble Miss Cackle's office please. Ok it is safe to talk and we have more room this time. I have silence bubbled the entiree office."

"CC please explain what you meant by being back,because as far as we could see you never left this room." Conrad was a bit apprehensive about what CC's answer might be.

"I didn't physically leave the room Papa that is my body stayed here but I did not."

"CC you are trying my patience and as you know from your earlier telephone call today my patience is just about at the breaking point. Explain everything NOW!"

CC jumped a bit in her seat when her father shouted. But quickly collected herself. "Miss Cackle could you get Sybil's broom please and give it to Mummy? Thank you." Miss Cackle retrieved Sybil's broom from under her desk. "Please keep the isolator on it for now. Now as I was saying my physical body was here but I was not. I was mind walking." Every single adult gasped.

"CC where did you learn to mind walk?" Conrad asked in a very stern and dangerous voice.

"I didn't learn it anywhere Papa. I've always been able to do it." CC answered in an off hand manner.

"Constance-Cecilia mind walking is very dangerous and if I'm not mistaken you have broken yet another one of your rules." Miss Hardbroom gave CC a very stern look.

"I did? I don't think I did which one?"

"You are not to leave school grounds without an adult!"

"But I didn't! Well not physically anyway."

"Physically or not you did leave the grounds without an adult and without permission. We will need to talk about this more later. Where did you go on your mind walk anyway?" Thought Miss Hardbroom was very angry with CC she was also quite curious.

"I heard Amy call out in my head so I mind walked to her,apparently Gertrude Toadwart is giving Miss Denham some trouble. Amy called for my help so I went." CC shrugged her shoulders.

"And why didn't she call us on the telephone or our mobiles?" Asked Conrad.

"After what happened this morning? I don't think so Papa." CC shook her head.

"We are getting off the subject here. Constance-Cecilia look at me." CC's mum was very angry. "You are **never** to mind walk without permission again. When you are an adult and have more control over your powers and yourself,then you may do as you please. But while you are still a child and at school or home you are NOT to do this!"

"What if it is an emergency?" CC asked innocently.

"**NOT WITHOUT PERMISSION! **Constance-Cecilia this is very serious and is a very rare Level Four punishment. _Now do you understand?_"

CC nodded her head she did not trust her voice.

"Nodding will not do my girl I want The Hallow-Hardbroom Promise and I want it NOW!" Conrad was not fooling around.

CC got up from the desk and put her right hand over her heart and recited The Hallow-Hardbroom Promise.

"I Constance-Cecilia age eight do solemnly promise never to mind walk without permission from Conrad Hallow-Hardbroom,Cecilia Hallow-Hardbroom,

Constance Hardbroom,Amelia Cackle,Eggbert Hellibore,Algernon Rowen-Webb,George Hallow or Kirsten Hallow. If I do break this solemn promise I will receive no sympathy or mercy and a Level Four punishment. I do swear this freely and will honour my family by keeping this promise." CC dropped her hand and then asked ,"now do you want to know what happened on my mind walk?"

"Just a minute. Constance-Cecilia Hallow-Hardbroom age eight we accept your solemn promise and know you will not dishonour your family by breaking said promise." Conrad shook CC's hand and then gave her a very large hug.

"Now you can tell us CC." Cecilia said after also giving CC a large hug.

CC took a deep breath. "Ok this is not good. Susie has summoned a gathering of all of her evil minions. She seems to think she can find me if she gathers enough evil about her. She is going for a rather large spell and needs as many of her minions as possible. I believe that even with all that help she will still not be as powerful as us."

"Us? Just what do you mean by us CC?"

"Us all of the people in this castle,all of the Hallows,all of the Hardbrooms all those who are not evil of course. Actually I think Aunt Constance and I could put them out of commission,but I doubt you want Susie to know just how powerful I am now."

"CC is your magic getting stronger?" asked Cecilia.

"Oh yes Mummy I have much stronger magic than I did when I arrived here. Papa thinks it might be the castle itself that is helping me,but though it might be a help I don't think that is all that is helping me." CC answered mysteriously.

**  
**


	43. Chapter 43

_Sorry that it has been so long since the last update but work has been crazy. Hmm seems I am the only one that found the beginning of Chapter 41 amusing oh well. My spell checker does not like spelling things the English way only the American. But since the school is a British school I am going to continue spelling the English way when I can though some words may end up with the American spelling.  
_

Chapter 43

Conrad gave CC a very long and hard look. "Out with it young lady just what is happening with your magic?"

"I have noticed every time I have a growth spurt my magic gets stronger. I think I have had another growth spurt since coming to Cackle's." CC stated.

Cecilia looked at CC with a critical mum's eye. "CC go stand over by the office door please." Cecilia reached into her bag and pulled out a pouch. Inside the pouch was a measuring tape,a piece of chalk and a list with all of her children's latest measurements taken just a few months ago. CC had been measured for her uniform just before coming to Cackle's. The measurement was only three weeks old. CC stood against the door. "Remove your boots please." CC zapped her boots off of her feet and giggled. It seems zapping is a ticklish process. Cecilia placed her hand flat on the top of CC's head and stubbed her fingers against the door. She marked the spot with her piece of chalk. She then took the measuring tape and measured CC's height. Cecilia could not believe her eyes. "Conrad could you just double check my figures please?"

Conrad took the measuring tape from his wife and measured the mark to the floor. He then looked at CC's measurement from just three weeks before. "How does a child grow two inches in just three weeks!?"

CC was putting her boots back on the normal way. "Good thing my uniforms have such a deep hem. I don't think I have gained any weight just height. So if we need to we can just let the uniforms down a bit if we need to." CC did not understand why everybody was so upset. Children are supposed to grow. What CC did not understand is that children usually grow at a bit slower pace not two inches in just three weeks.

"This is not a joking matter Constance-Cecilia mind your tongue." Conrad spoke sharply to CC and also glared at her. "I am not in the best of moods today and there are the other problems we need to discuss as well."

"Sorry Papa." CC had a feeling of dread in her stomach. When her parents found out about the not bathing,the speed writing and the hovering well something was going to blow and CC feared it might prove to be a painful blow. She really hoped Miss Hardbroom could reason with her parents.

"Ah yes well we can discuss those later if you like. They have all been dealt with we just felt you should be informed about them."

"Constance you are talking in circles just what did CC _do_?" asked Cecilia with an exasperated tone.

"Well she used speed-writing for some of her lines..." Miss Hardbroom did not get a chance to finish her sentence. Cecilia's head whipped around at the word speed-writing.

CONSTANCE-CECILIA HALLOW HARDBROOM you were absolutely **forbidden** the use of speed-writing for lines!"

"I know" CC whispered and scuffed her foot "but I was hoping that was just for home not here. Aunt Constance set me straight though. I have to redo all of my latest lines and they have both been doubled even though I only speed wrote the five hundred lines." CC quickly explained nervously.

"We will be discussing this more before your papa and I leave. Now what are the other problems Constance?"

"Well it seems CC neglected to bathe since she arrived. She was absolutely filthy and smelly. It seems her shielding spell kept us from seeing or even smelling the dirt. Once she let the spell down the evidence was there for all to see and smell. I personally saw to her bath and will be doing so from now on. CC will be bathing on her own Mondays,Wednesdays and Fridays. I will supervise her bath on Sundays and washing her hair. I will be checking up on her bathing on the other days to make sure that she has bathed properly. If she does not meet my standards I will personally see that she has a more proper bath and she will meet my standard of cleanliness!"

CC did not like the looks on her parents faces. Conrad's face was practically purple and Cecilia's kept going a mottled red and pink. "Uh-Oh" thought CC just before the pain started. Both of CC's parents had pointed at her at the same time. CC fell to her knees she had been given a Level One and One Half by each parent so the effect was a Level Three!

"What did you two just **do**!?" Miss Hardbroom went over to CC and tried to help her up. CC was just in too much pain. Miss Hardbroom then glared at her brother and sister-in-law and then disappeared with CC.

"Where do you think Constance has gone Miss Cackle?" asked Conrad.

"I'm not sure sir" said Miss Cackle through tight lips. She was just as upset as Miss Hardbroom. "I guess we will find out when she comes back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Hardbroom had taken CC up to CC's room. CC could not stop moaning and crying from the extreme pain. "Hold on CC let me just get something from my room. I _may_ be able to reverse this horrible spell!" Miss Hardbroom 'popped' out. CC's eyes widened in surprise could she dare hope for the possibility of a reversal? Miss Hardbroom 'popped' back in record time. "I think I have it." Miss Hardbroom read the spell over CC. The effect was immediate. CC was no longer in any pain at all!

"Thank you Aunt Constance,but what are you going to tell Mummy and Papa?"

"I have always found the truth most useful CC. I think you had better stay here until I come back for you. I don't want your parents to re-level you! Why don't you work on your lines or your essay?"

"Alright Aunt Constance and thank you so much." CC gave Miss Hardbroom a big hug and then sat down. She decided to start her essay. She found all effects of the Leveling gone,and was able to sit normally.

Miss Hardbroom reappeared in Miss Cackle's office with a very thunderous look on her face. _Just what were you two thinking?!_ Double spelling a child like that you both could have caused irreparable damage!"

"Constance" that was as far as Conrad got.

"**I am not finished little brother**! What you two just did is inexcusable. I told you the punishment had been meted out. I _know_ CC is special, I _know _she is your child and not ours,but while she is at school we all agreed that _I_ would handle her!" Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and glared at her brother and her sister-in-law.

"I'm sorry Constance it was a gut reaction I suppose for both of us. It is the way we handle things at home. Maybe it is time to explore other options." Cecilia was starting to see that Levels just were not that much of a deterrent and were not helping things at all.

"Maybe? I think definitely would be more accurate. I also want to inform you both that I was able to remove both of your Levels from CC. She is now working on her punishment essay."

"You were able to remove her Leveling?" Conrad was surprised,he wrongly assumed that only **'THE ONE'** could accomplish such a spell. "Constance is there something you may have kept from me?"

"Conrad you were not the first choice for **'THE ONE'**. **_I_** was offered the position three months before you were. I turned the committee down. I felt my calling was in teaching and molding the future witches of our world." Miss Hardbroom dropped her bombshell.

Conrad,Cecilia and Miss Cackle all stared at Miss Hardbroom with astonished faces.

"I believe CC has an inkling about that,this may be why she thinks that she and I could take on Susie and her minions alone."

"They offered it to you **_first?!"_** Conrad could not get over the fact that his sister had been offered his position. "And you turned them **_down_**? I can't believe this. Why did you never tell me this before Constance?"

"I did not feel it was necessary before. I'm only telling you now because of CC. She must be protected and even though she is a child I believe she needs to be respected as well. Leveling a child is not very respectful. I seem to remember you saying that you would never do that to your children Conrad." Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow at her brother. "After our parents were so hard on the three of us you vowed to find a better way. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we were taking the 'easy' route. As you say Constance it does not seem much of a deterrent to naughty behaviour. In fact I've noticed with the boys and CC it just seems to make things worse."

"Of course it does,it causes humiliation and resentment. It does not _teach_ anything. While lines and essays make the girls think well some girls anyway. Dish duty and now lavatory duty also teach a valuable skill. Levels only cause pain and anguish and leave us with other special problems."

"Alright Constance I understand no more Levels for CC. At least here at school. I can't promise we will never do it at home again but I am sure we can come up with other options. Now I think CC had better come back down. There are quite a few other things that need to be addressed. And later there are a few things I would like to discuss with you!" Conrad was bursting to know why his sister had been offered the position of **'THE ONE' **first and why did she turn the position down? Teaching could not be _that_ rewarding. Could it?

Meanwhile up in CC's room CC was writing her essay but also talking to Pumpkin at the same time. "Ok Pumpkin this confirms my theory, Aunt Constance could have been **'THE ONE' ** if she had wanted to be. She definitely has the power. She should be able to help Papa control Tiny. At least I hope so." CC mused.

"Just whom are you talking to CC?" Miss Hardbroom had just 'popped' in unnoticed by CC. CC had failed to reset her 'pop' alert.

"Oh Aunt Constance you startled me. Um I was talking to Pumpkin. Don't you talk to Morgana?"

Miss Hardbroom looked at CC and raised an eyebrow then answered. "I suppose I do on occasion,not that I expect her to answer of course."

"No? Why not? Pumpkin and I often have quite detailed conversations. Of course Pumpkin does not talk in the human sense,she does get her point across."

"I see well as interesting as this subject is your father wants you to come back to Miss Cackle's office." Miss Hardbroom saw the look of absolute terror cross CC's face. "Now don't worry he and your mother promise no more Levels for you at least here at school."

"Really? Just how did you talk them out of Levels Aunt Constance?"

"We can talk about all that later. Right now I think we had better get 'popping' you know how your father hates to be kept waiting!" Miss Hardbroom took CC by the hand and 'popped' down to Miss Cackle's office.

Miss Cackle had managed not to lose her temper by just sitting and letting The Hallow-Hardbroom's talk to each other.

Miss Hardbroom 'popped' back in with CC. She pushed CC in front of her and then leaned down and whispered into CC's ear. "Best foot forward CC and I suggest you apologize." CC looked at Miss Hardbroom with a look of 'me apologize why not them?' Miss Hardbroom pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. CC cleared her throat. Everyone looked at CC. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for being so disobedient,and trying to test the rules was a really bad idea. The other problem that Miss Cackle and Aunt Constance want me to tell you about is my hovering. Though I don't know why it is considered a problem."

"Just what do you mean CC?" asked Cecilia.

"Well you know I can hover over a chair and you saw me hover several feet in the air when Darius was new,but do you know about my other hovering abilities?" CC asked in what she hoped was an innocent tone.

"Other hover abilities? Conrad do you know what CC is talking about?" Cecilia was perplexed.

"I have heard some mutterings in the village,but CC why don't you enlighten us?"

"Well as I told Miss Cackle and Aunt Constance and as they have seen for themselves I can hover run. What they have not seen me do is hover fly. Aunt Constance also wants me to tell you how high and how far I can hover fly right?" CC looked up at Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom nodded her head.

CC shrugged her shoulders. "Right,well the highest I have ever hovered is one mile and one half. The air was getting thin and cold. What I didn't tell Aunt Constance is I did it on a dare from Bertie." CC hung her head and then lifted it again. "The farthest I have ever hover flown is five miles,about twenty feet in the air. I never left the estate when I did the mile and one half and the same goes for the five mile hover as well." CC was finished.

"Well" was all Cecilia could mange.

Conrad on the other hand had plenty to say,but he started with just one word. "Why?"

"Why what Papa?"

"Why didn't you tell us before,why did you take a dare from your brother,why do you keep testing everything? **WHY?"** Conrad was shouting.

CC jumped and fell back against Miss Hardbroom,she straightened herself up and said "Sorry Aunt Constance."

"That's alright CC he startled me as well. Conrad shouting at CC is not helping. Please calm down and let her answer." Miss Hardbroom had crossed her arms and was glaring at her brother.

Conrad sat down and then did something that surprised everyone. "I'm sorry CC,come here dear."

CC walked over to her father with some trepidation but her aunt had said there would be no more Leveling at least at school. Conrad took CC's hands in his and said, "I promise to try to keep my temper while you explain alright?"

"Yes Papa,would you release my hands please?" Conrad let go of CC's hands. "Ok as to why I did not tell you about the hovering,well I'm not really sure. Did you ,Aunt Constance and Aunt Cressida tell Gammy and Gampy everything you did as children?"

Miss Hardbroom snorted and then said, "Gammy and Gampy? Your children call Mother and Father Gammy and Gampy? And they allow it?" Miss Hardbroom was absolutely amazed.

"Um Constance can we talk about that later please? Go on CC."

CC looked at Miss Hardbroom. What was wrong with calling her grandparents Gammy and Gampy? "Ok I guess one reason I didn't tell you is because you never asked. Amy,Bertie and the 'littles' all know. I took the dare from Bertie to show him I was not a 'silly little chicken girl' as he put it. Why do I keep testing everything? To learn I suppose even if that learning has sometimes been painful,I always learn something."

"Ok well just as here at school no more dares at home. If someone does dare you I give you permission to come and tell Mummy or me about it without fear of reprisal alright?"

"Yes Papa." CC replied. But what she was thinking was "Like fun I will, my life would not be worth two pins."

"Now I will let you know your hover limits when you come home on break. I'm sure your limits have already been set here." Conrad looked at Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom nodded yes.

"CC?"

"Yes Mummy?"

"You will remember to bathe from now on with no prompting from your Aunt Constance?"

"Oh yes Mummy I won't forget. I have two hundred lines for each bath day except Sunday. So it will be drilled into my head. Aunt Constance will be checking to make sure that I wash properly so I am not likely to forget."

Cecilia smiled "Good girl,it was a bit embarrassing for your Papa and me to hear that you had not taken a bath since you arrived here. You know that right?"

"Yes Mummy" CC said sheepishly.

"We have raised you better than that I hope and CC I too am sorry about The Leveling."

"It's alright Mummy and yes you raised me right but even though I know what is right even a smart girl such as I forgets things."

"Constance-Cecilia you never forget anything don't even try that excuse with us!" Conrad was getting angry again.

"Sorry Papa."

"Right well does that cover all the CC problems now Constance?"

"Yes Conrad that is all we were going to discuss on the telephone. Now what are we going to do about Sybil's broom?"


	44. Chapter 44

_It is almost too hot to type but I know people are waiting for updates!_

Chapter 44

"May I ask a question first?" piped up CC.

"Yes CC what is it?"

"Aunt Constance could you or Papa remove or at least lessen Ethel's leveling?"

Conrad looked at his sister and then answered CC. "No I'm afraid not CC not without Kirsten's permission."

"But Aunt Constance did mine without permission from you and Mummy." CC whined a bit but no one called her on it.

"Well actually she did have permission in a way. We told Constance that while you are attending Cackle's she has our permission to punish or not punish you as she saw fit. I know she explained this to you on your first day CC."

"Yes she did. Alright I understand now,but couldn't you call Aunt Kirsten and ask her permission?"

"CC why is this so important to you? Ethel has been far from nice to you and the two of you have **never** even liked each other."

"I still don't like Ethel and I am sure the feeling is mutual. But I can't stand to see anyone suffer Papa and Ethel is suffering terribly. Now that I know what a Level Three feels like..." CC went for the pity card.

"Alright CC I'll call Kirsten but I think there are a few more important things to deal with first."

Cecilia looked at CC and saw the stubborn look on her face. "Ah Conrad I think we had better call Kirsten first,that is if you want smooth cooperation from your daughter."

Conrad saw the look on CC's face and recognized it as one that was often on his own. "Right let's call Kirsten first. Constance are we holding up classes again?"

"Oh my goodness Constance I left your second years alone all this time!" Miss Cackle was in a bit of a panic.

"Not to worry Amelia I'll just 'pop' back and finish,but I do believe you have a third year spells make-up class next hour. CC has her free-time and I think I need to supervise the second year free-time. Maybe Mrs Tapioca could send our lunches here so we can get more accomplished,and still start afternoon classes on time."

"That should work oh Constance there is that other problem we forgot,chanting."

"Why is chanting a problem Miss Cackle?" asked Conrad throwing CC a look.

"Well chanting itself is not the problem actually,the problem is Miss Bat. She refuses to teach CC."

"**Refuses** to teach CC? Am I hearing this correctly?" Conrad was understandably puzzled.

"Well as you know Miss Bat is a bit nervous and I'm afraid CC's _special_ chanting problems are just too much for her. So if you don't mind CC _not_ having chanting for now..."

"When you say for now do you mean Miss Bat may change her mind?"

"Well yes you never really know with Miss Bat. But it would solve a couple of scheduling conflicts for us,if CC did not attend chanting for now."

"Alright I suppose that is fine. Any objections Cecilia or CC?"

Both CC and Cecilia shook their heads no. CC was quite curious about just what was going on,but she knew she would be filled in later.

"Right well I had better get back an make sure my potions lab has not been blown up!" Miss Hardbroom 'popped' back to her classroom but after her last lecture about decorum she was somewhat pleasantly surprised to see all of the second year girls all quietly sitting at their desks either reading or taking notes.

"Right let me see if I can get Kirsten on the telephone and maybe even George. I think they will want to know about Sybil's broom as well. When Constance returns we might try to take the hex off,but I fear it may alert Susie is we do. I might suggest Kirsten and George buy Sybil a new broom. Miss Cackle do you mind if I go outside to make this call?"

"Of course not but it is not very private out there. Look I have to dash I have a class to teach. CC you stay here with your parents alright?"

"Yes Miss Cackle no free-time for me then?"

"No CC I think it would be best if you stayed here and worked on your punishment lines or your essay. Your mum can stay here and supervise and please remove the silence bubble on the room we really don't need it right now." Miss Cackle instructed as she grabbed her bag and left for her class.

CC snapped her fingers and removed the spell from the room,she then turned to Conrad. "Papa I can set a personal silence bubble around you so that no one will see you or hear you in the courtyard. I can set it here or time delay it for the courtyard."

"You had better do it here and then open the door for me I don't want to startle anybody! CC I don't want you to get your hopes up about Ethel. I really don't think Kirsten will agree to a removal or a reduction. Not after what she heard this morning from Miss Cackle and Sybil."

"Just try please Papa. Papa you can tell them I was the one who put the request in if you think it will help."

"Alright CC I will try. Cast your spell now please, oh but open the door first. Then put your hand on the back of the door,I will close it but it will look as if you are."

"Ok Papa no problem. Stand still please. Silence bubble around Papa only please." Conrad disappeared, CC felt the tug on the door and pushed it slightly with her hand. As the door closed CC turned and made her way back to the desk that Miss Hardbroom had left set up and plopped down with a sigh.

"Is there a problem CC?" asked her mum with some concern.

"No not really Mummy, I'm just worried that Papa won't be able to talk Aunt Kirsten into reducing Ethel's leveling. Mummy I don't even like to tap my broom. In fact I've never had to. Sybil was very surprised. Everyone at Cackle's taps before they say hover,even Aunt Constance."

"Well you just have to do what feels right for you,at least where flying is concerned. You had better get on with your lines dear. I'm going to call Dr Charmly and discuss your growth spurt with her."

Cecilia took her mobile out of her bag and made her call. She of course was put on hold. While she waited she watched CC write and sighed. Why must children test the limits so much?

Out in the courtyard during the second year free-time.

"Did you see the look on Miss Hardbroom's face?" asked Enid.

"Yeah I mean why does she always expect us to mess up? Of course the last time..." Millie just left the thought out there.

"Well I know I did not want detention tonight. I wonder if we will see CC at all today?" Maud mused.

"Well we know we won't see her at lunch,maybe dinner. I feel really sorry for her. I'm glad my parents have never come to school every time I got into trouble." stated Millie.

"I think CC may just have broken your record Millie."

"What record are you talking about Enid?"

"Consecutive days in trouble" laughed Enid. Millie playfully shoved Enid. Enid just laughed and shoved her back. Unfortunately Miss Hardbroom appeared and CC had turned off the alert.

"Just what is going on here?!" roared Miss Hardbroom.

"Nothing Miss Hardbroom we were just playing." said Enid.

"Well please 'play' a little less roughly. Couldn't you find something constructive to do during your free-time?"

Maud bravely asked "Why? Miss Hardbroom if it is our free-time can't we just do anything as long as we don't break any rules?" Maud asked in a neutral tone. Miss Hardbroom was shocked as were Millie and Enid. What was up with Maud? Had she gone completely crazy?

"Maud Moonshine are you questioning my statement?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom. I just would like to know why it is called free-time if it is not really free?"

Miss Hardbroom replied in a voice that was just above icy. "I see well you are right it is your free-time and if you want to keep it that way I suggest you three make yourselves scarce!" Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and glared at the girls.

Millie and Enid each grabbed one of Maud's arms and hustled with her in tow out of Miss Hardbroom's sight. They dropped her arms and Enid turned to Maud and said, "What in the world were you thinking?! Did you want detention for life or what?"

"No I don't want detention for life and you notice I did not get detention at all. Of course she didn't answer my question either."

"Maud we were very lucky. Please don't question HB that way again,at least not when we are around." Millie stated emphatically.

"Ok sure. So what do you want to do now?"

"I think we had better just stay out of Miss Hardbroom's way. Let's go find Ruby and Jadu." Enid suggested.

Conrad had observed the exchange between his sister and the girls with interest. He too noticed that Constance never did completely answer the question. He wondered if he dared ask on the girl's behalf. He too had felt the sharp edge of Miss Hardbroom's tongue on many an occasion. Conrad made his way back into the castle and Miss Cackle's office.

CC heard the door open and saw it close by itself. She snapped her fingers and Conrad appeared.

"Sorry CC it is no go in fact I had to convince Kirsten to come back and amplify it,after her conversation with Miss Cackle and Sybil earlier. CC could you please reset the silencer on the room?" CC quickly reset the spell. "George is coming to pick up Sybil and take her shopping for a new broom. I'm going to take the old one and destroy it. I want to take it out of the country hopefully that will throw Susie off the trail for awhile."

"Well thank you for trying Papa."

"You are welcome CC. Maybe if Sybil picks out her own broom it will help her with flying problems."

"I guess we will see. Excuse me Papa I really need to continue writing." CC went back to her lines. Even without the assistance of speed writing CC had already completed two hundred of the four hundred lines in only thirty minutes. Thirty minutes later CC had finished her four hundred lines and was sitting at her desk shaking and massaging her hand. "Mummy what did Dr Charmly say?"

"Well when I was finally put through she said not to worry. It actually did not surprise her at all that you spurted up that fast as she put it. So nothing to worry about alright?"

"Well I wasn't really worried in the first place. Only you, Papa, Aunt Constance and Miss Cackle seemed to be." CC stated in a matter-of-fact manner massaging her hand once more.

"Come over here darling let me rub your hand." CC went over to her mum. Cecilia took out some rose cream and gently massaged it into CC's hand. Now CC felt better and her hand smelled like home.

"Mmmm my hand smells nice Mummy thank you. It feels heaps better as well."

Miss Hardbroom entered the office "Well that was an interesting hour." She commented as she came in.

"Constance why didn't you answer Maud's question?" Conrad asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Conrad were you eavesdropping on my conversation with the girls?" Miss Hardbroom was livid.

"No I just happened to be there. I had just finished speaking with Kirsten and George when Maud asked her what seemed to me her reasonable question."

"Reasonable? You consider _that_ question reasonable?!"

"Well yes, it _is_ their free-time why do you feel it must be spent in a constructive manner?"

"Because brother dear I have found from past experience that it is best to keep young witches busy. Otherwise chaos and mayhem may ensue."

"Oh really Constance mayhem and chaos happens whether children are busy or not isn't that right CC?"

"I'd rather stay out of this conversation Papa if you don't mind."

"Wise choice CC. Really Conrad why don't you mind your own business and I will mind mine!" Miss Hardbroom ended her part of the conversation.

"Alright Con, you win."

"And don't call me Con either!" Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

"I'm sorry Constance" Conrad said bowing at the waist.

"Oh really Conrad stop being so dramatic."

CC was giggling even though her mum shook her head and frowned at her. "And what do you find so funny young lady?" Conrad asked sternly.

"Oh Papa you and Aunt Constance sound just like me when I am arguing with Bertie and Darius!"

"She's right Conrad and Constance you two sound like bickering children,not the best example for CC. Maybe I should put the two of you in timeout or into the corners of the room."

Conrad laughed "No I don't think that will be necessary Cecilia and you and CC are right. I'm sorry for real this time Constance."

"Apology accepted Conrad and I too am sorry." Miss Hardbroom unfroze a bit. She even smiled wryly at the thought of her sister-in-law putting the two of them into the corner. Just then there was a knock on the office door. Miss Hardbroom went and opened it.

"Good Afternoon Miss Hardbroom" George Hallow said as he entered the room. "Conrad called Kirsten something about getting Sybil a new broom?"

"Right George,Sybil's broom has been hexed and will have to be destroyed. Maybe you could take her to get a new one? I believe she has a free period after lunch. Isn't that right Constance?"

"Yes. CC why don't you run and find Sybil and bring her back here to the office?"

"Alright Aunt Constance. Hi Uncle George." CC waved and left the office closing the door behind her. CC went to Miss Bat's classroom and waited outside the door. She heard Miss Bat dismiss the first years and waited for Sybil to appear. Miss Bat was actually the first person out of the room. She jumped a bit when she saw CC.

"What are you doing out here CC?" asked Miss Bat with suspicion.

"Oh don't worry Miss Bat I have just come to collect Sybil." CC replied. "Sybil over here!" CC called.

"Excuse me Miss Bat." Sybil said pushing past the crush of girls. Sybil accidentally bumped Miss Bat. Miss Bat fluttered her hands and ducked back into her classroom. "What's up CC?" Sybil asked.

"Your dad is here. Come with me I'll explain on the way back. Silencer please. Ok people can see but not hear us."

"That is so cool I wish I could do that."

"Someday you will I am sure. Anyway the hex on your broom is too dangerous so you are getting a new one. Uncle George is here to take you shopping."

"Great! Do you think you could come as well?"

"Well you could ask but I don't know the adults might think I don't deserve such a treat."

"Why not?"

"Oh come on Sybil. I have probably caused more trouble than anyone in the last few days."

"Well that is true but let me see what I can do. Are Uncle Conrad and Aunt Cecilia here as well?"

"Yes Sybil,just what do you have in mind?"

"Well I happen to know that lunch is one of the most horrible..."

"They are _all_ horrible!" interjected CC.

"True but this one is stew."

"Oh gross. How come it is always gray?"

"Nobody knows and Mrs Tapioca won't say. Anyway I can probably get Daddy to take us out for lunch before shopping, and if your parents came along..."

"They _might_ let me go as well. Brilliant deduction Sybil. I know if you stress what is for lunch here it just might work. Of course Miss Hardbroom might squash everything. I guess we will find out. Silencer off." CC knocked on Miss Cackle's door. Miss Hardbroom opened it. Miss Cackle was dealing with another problem and was not there.

"Ah good CC and Sybil you two came back quite quickly thank you."

"You're welcome." both girls said at the same time and then looked at each other and giggled.

"Hi Daddy." Sybil greeted her father.

"Hello Sybil. Well I have a bit of a treat for you this afternoon. How about we go out for lunch and then go and shop for a new broomstick?"

Sybil shot CC a look. CC bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"That would be great but could Aunt Cecilia,Uncle Conrad and CC come as well? I really think I _need_ CC's help picking out a new broomstick."

"Well how about it Conrad an afternoon out with the girls?"

"It is fine with me but Constance how about you?"

"Well CC does not really deserve a day out,but I have to agree with Sybil. I think it would be a good idea to have CC there to help her pick out a new broomstick. And with you and Cecilia there as well we know she will behave herself." Miss Hardbroom gave CC a knowing look.

"Oh thank you Miss Hardbroom! I promise I won't disappoint you or anyone else either." CC was jumping up and down inside she did not want anyone changing their minds.

"Well we had better take our vehicle George it is the largest."

"Yes that would probably be best. What time do the girls need to be back Miss Hardbroom?"

"Well as long as they are back by dinnertime and promise to make up any work that they are missing..." Both girls nodded vigorously.

"Right by dinnertime it is then. Sybil why don't you and CC go clean up a bit and meet us in the courtyard" instructed Conrad.

"Thank you Uncle Conrad we'll be there in about ten minutes." Sybil grabbed CC's hand and they left the office.

"Yes!" CC said quietly. "Sybil hold my hand I'll 'pop' us to the second year corridor." Sybil closed her eyes 'popping' made her dizzy. "Ok Sybil open your eyes we are here."

"Why did we come to your floor CC?"

"I need to stop by my room for a moment."

"Oh ok do you want me to wait out here?"

"No you can come in. Open door." The door remained shut. "Oh right, Sybil please state your first and last name.

Sybil gave CC a puzzled look but then said "Sybil Hallow." Now the door opened. The girls went into CC's room and the door closed behind them.

"What was all that about CC?"

"Oh just a security measure. No student can get in unless I authorize it. Teachers of course can get in whenever they want to. I did it after the fiasco of Ethel and Drusilla."

"Oh" said Sybil. "Does Miss Hardbroom or Miss Cackle know about it?"

"Not that I know of so please don't spread the information around ok?"

"No problem. Can I just tell Clarice?"

"Not right now maybe later."

"Ok so what do you need to do up here?"

"I just want to change my ribbons and set a different security on my door. Then we can 'pop' down to your floor if you like. We can use either lavatory."

"I don't need anything we can do everything up here."

"Ok,hmm I wonder where Pumpkin is? She sure makes herself scarce during the day."

"Yeah my cat does the same thing lately. Maybe there is a cat convention we don't know about." said Sybil laughing.

"Maybe. I'll ask Pumpkin." CC said in a totally serious tone.

Sybil waited for CC to laugh and when she didn't she asked "um CC what do you mean you will ask Pumpkin?"

"Just that. I'll ask Pumpkin,she doesn't actually speak to me Sybil but she does get her point across. Alright let's go to the lav I need to set my spell outside the door." CC opened the door the regular way and Sybil went out. CC followed closing the door manually. "Sybil I'll meet you in the lav alright?"

"Sure CC." Sybil went down the corridor and waited by the lav entrance. She looked down towards CC's door. CC seemed to be just standing there but Sybil knew CC did not need to speak her spells out loud. Sybil went into the lav.

CC knew Sybil was watching,so she waited. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Sybil give up and go into the lav. "Good" thought CC. "Now down to work. Ok door no entry for any student but me until I reset you understand?" CC's door rattled in it's frame. "Good door,as usual Miss Hardbroom,Miss Cackle,Miss Bat or Miss Drill may go in but **NO ONE ELSE." **CC knocked on her door four times,the door rattled back. "Good job" CC turned and went down to the lav.


	45. Chapter 45

_I'm sorry that it has been so long between updates but life gets in the way. You know work and such. There are plenty more chapters and things are really starting to heat up. Enjoy._

Chapter 45

The girls finished in the lavatory and CC 'popped' them to the corridor outside Miss Cackle's office. "Sybil I am going to ask Miss Hardbroom if we can wear something besides our uniforms while we are out. So try to picture your favourite semi-dressy outfit in your mind."

"Why?"

"Because if she says yes I can zap them onto us,but only with Miss Hardbroom's permission."

"Alright CC and think I can do that."

CC knocked on Miss Cackle's office door and once again Miss Hardbroom opened it. "I thought you girls were meeting your parents in the courtyard."

"We are but I want your permission for us to wear regular clothes. I think we would arouse less suspicion that way." CC raised her eyebrows at Miss Hardbroom.

"That is an excellent idea but do you have time to change?"

"With your permission Miss Hardbroom I can zap our outfits on."

"Well this should be interesting, come in and do it here in the office please."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom, come on Sybil. Ok Sybil fix your outfit in your mind. Got it?" Sybil nodded. CC snapped her fingers and Sybil was now in her favourite skirt with her favourite sweater set. "Ooh nice Sybil, I love your shoes." Sybil had low heels on in black of course. "Ok my turn." CC snapped her fingers once again. She too was wearing a skirt,but instead of a sweater set she had a blouse and of course her shoes were flat. Unlike Sybil's sensible black shoes CC's were bright red.

"Well CC I can't say I altogether approve of your shoes they are a bit bright but you two need to get to the courtyard now. CC make sure you two change back into your uniforms before you return to school."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom. Um Sybil could you go on ahead I'll 'pop' out in just a minute."

"Sure CC, thank you Miss Hardbroom." Sybil smoothed her skirt and turned and left the office.

"Did you need something more CC"?

"No Aunt Constance I just wanted to say thank you again for letting me go this afternoon."

"I hope that in allowing you this treat that we will see your behaviour improve drastically."

"I promise I will do my very best Aunt Constance." CC hugged Miss Hardbroom's middle and then 'popped' out of the office.

"Well that was surprising" stated Miss Hardbroom.

"What was surprising Constance?" Miss Cackle said coming back into her office.

"Oh you are back Amelia is everything settled down with the third years?"

"Yes, what was surprising Constance?"

"CC's thank you just now and I have a promise from her to do her very best in the behaviour department."

"Oh that's good. Where is she?"

"Conrad, Cecilia,Mr Hallow,Sybil and CC have left for the afternoon. I'll explain everything in the staff room. Let's go have lunch." Miss Hardbroom left the office with a very puzzled Miss Cackle following behind.

"So George where do you suggest we go?" Conrad asked his brother-in-law.

"Well I'm sure the village here is very quaint but I think it is also very limited in the resources that we need. Why don't we go to my town instead."

"That is probably best as I recall there are several fine restaurants and a very nice broom shop there. It helps that I know how to get there as well."

Back at the Academy Miss Bat is supervising lunch.

"Oh no gray stew _again_ this is going to be a very long lunch." Enid made a face.

"Has anyone seen Sybil?" asked Clarice.

"No Clarice when was the last time you saw her?" answered Maud.

"Right after chanting,she left with CC. CC was waiting for her outside the door."

"Well maybe Miss Bat knows why don't you ask her?"

Clarice took one look at Miss Bat and shook her head. "I'll just wait and ask Miss Drill after lunch."

"Suit yourself" said Maud shrugging her shoulders. "See you later Clarice." Maud went to her gang's regular table. Making sure to keep her voice down she stated, "somethings up girls. CC collected Sybil after Sybil's chanting class and neither one is here at lunch."

"I saw CC's parents out in the courtyard with Mr Hallow maybe they all went somewhere else for lunch" said Millie spearing what looked like a potato and putting it in her mouth.

"Lucky them no gray stew" stated Enid. "I suppose we will find out what's up at dinner."

Millie swallowed the potato with some difficulty,she took a sip of water and then asked, "Hey did you hear about the fight?"

"No what fight?" asked Maud.

"I can't believe you didn't hear about this. Apparently the Dewdrop twins really went after each other. Not just with spells either. Fists were flying it took both Miss Drill and Miss Cackle to break it up. Miss Hardbroom was busy with CC and her parents I guess" said Millie spearing what might have been a carrot.

"Yes she _was_ in Miss Cackle's office with CC and CC's parents. So what sentence did they get?" asked Enid popping a piece of the gray meat into her mouth and quickly washing it down with a large gulp of water.

"Well dish duty of course. So you,Nell and Budgie will have help the rest of the week. But the twins have dish duty for a month plus lavatory duty for a month as well as detention. Miss Cackle is also going to be calling their parents."

"Lavatory duty? What's that?" asked Ruby.

"Haven't you heard about that yet? It is for when you get into really big trouble I guess. You have to clean the lav for your year. Since Miss Hardbroom is supervising CC and Ethel I guess Miss Cackle,Miss Bat or Miss Drill will be supervising lav duty for the Dewdrops." stated Enid choking down another unidentifiable mouthful of stew.

"Ew gross I hope I never get lav duty." exclaimed Millie.

"Uncle Conrad stop the car there is something wrong with CC!" Sybil was sitting in the back of the van with CC. CC had gone a funny colour.

Conrad pulled over and Cecilia helped Sybil get CC out and over to the grassy area. CC was a yellow-green colour. But once she took several deep breaths she returned to a more normal colour. "CC what is wrong darling?" Cecilia knew that CC was not usually prone to getting carsick.

CC muttered a name. "Tiny."

"Oh, oh dear, Sybil could you go back to the van and get your father and Uncle Conrad. You need to stay with the van though Sybil alright?" Cecilia asked. Sybil nodded and went back to the van.

"Does Uncle George know about Tiny?" CC asked gasping a bit.

"If not he will soon. We need to let him know about the danger his family might be in. CC how did you know the code name?" asked Cecilia curiously and with the worried mum face.

"I've heard you and Papa use it and I figured it out after I saw her picture. I told Aunt Constance the code word as well. She said I had a wicked sense of humour."

"Did she now. CC why do you think you started feeling ill in the van and more to the point when did it start?"

"The closer we got to Uncle George's town the sicker I felt. Mummy I think Tiny is there!"

"I think you are right." Conrad walked up to Cecilia and CC with George Hallow following behind. "Conrad have you filled George in?"

"Yes and I showed him her picture. Seems Tiny opened a bakery in town just this week."

"CC said the closer we got to town the sicker she felt. Needless to say we can't go there this afternoon."

"No I'll just 'pop' us to the highway. We can go to London instead. I think with your and CC's help we can 'pop' quite close to the city and 'pop' back again tomorrow. I'll call the Academy and let Constance and Miss Cackle know that the girls won't be back until tomorrow."

CC was very excited this trip was turning out even better than she had hoped. "CC do stop jumping about go tell Sybil about our change of plans." Cecilia pushed CC toward the van. "I better call Hep just to check on things at home. Do you have any messages for Oliver?"

"Just tell Hep to tell Oliver what is going on and to keep the other 'feelers' out."

"Is Oliver working for Papa now?" CC asked she had not gone to the van the conversation was just too interesting.

"Yes CC in fact Hep,Oliver and Hazel will be living in one of the guest cottages on the estate from now on. Hep has offered to help me teach Bertie,Darius and Fenner. Amy and Esther are now studying with Miss Denham."

"Well that explains a few things. How does Uncle George feel about it?" CC whispered to Cecilia.

"So far so good. Now do as you were told and get back to the van!"

Cecilia used her sternest voice. CC fairly flew back to the van.

"Yes Constance it is very necessary. I know I said we would have them back before dinner but this is an emergency. If everything goes as planned we will have them back at school tomorrow by dinner time. Well you could give their assignments to Cecilia she can make sure it gets accomplished. Well then put Miss Cackle on. Cecilia could you speak with Miss Cackle please." Conrad handed his mobile to his wife with a sigh and then he and George walked back to the van. "I tell you George sometimes Constance just sends me right around the bend."

"I know what you mean Conrad my own sisters often do the same to me and I have had to 'deal' with Miss Hardbroom many times."

"Yes I know. Listen I think to be on the safe side we should drive toward my village. Power surge magic often happens there and should not arouse any suspicions. I think I had better call Oliver and warn him."

Mr Hallow pushed a button on his mobile and handed it to Conrad. "Here you go Conrad." Mr Hallow had the Hallow-Hardbroom number on his speed dial.

Conrad gave George a look and then put the mobile to his ear. "Hello? Bertie is that you? What is all that noise? What? Bertie is Oliver there? Put him on please,never mind what is going on here just put Oliver on the phone NOW! Hello Oliver bit of chaos there again? Anything you and Hep can't handle? Ok good,listen Oliver

listen we will be going to London but we will be 'popping' right outside the village I don't want to arouse any more suspicion. Right any problems just call any of our mobiles they are all on. Oh George says hello and good luck with my brood. Bye Oliver." Conrad hit the end button and handed the mobile back to George.

"More chaos at your house hey Conrad?"

"Well you remember how it was George I'm sure,you still have four little ones at home as well. I suppose it gets better as they get older."

"Sometimes but sometimes the dramas get worse as they get older especially with the girls!"

"Oh great something more to look forward to I suppose." Cecilia came up to the van and handed Conrad his mobile.

"Alright Conrad we are all set I have the girls assignments and it is all manageable without books. In fact I can get started in the van. Conrad did you call The Turtlewell's and tell them we were coming so that the townhouse is ready for us?"

"Ah I knew I was forgetting something just give me a minute."

"Well actually dear I can call. The girls are really hungry. I think we need to get going. George you had better call Kirsten as well."

"Oh right she will need to know that I won't be home this evening."

Conrad drove as quickly as possible toward his village. Just outside of the village limits he stopped the van and put it into park. He then turned and looked at CC. "Ready CC?"

"Ready when you are Papa" CC calmly replied.

"Now" Conrad commanded.

The van and everyone in it promptly disappeared. The van appeared just outside London. "Well CC you got us even closer than I expected. I suppose hunger gave you a bit more incentive hmm?"

"Yes Papa I'm super hungry and Mummy said that Mrs Turtlewell has set up a really nice lunch for us."

Conrad laughed "alright let's go. CC do you sense anything wrong?"

"No Papa everything seems just fine,I'll let you know if I feel anything."

"Fine we should be there in about five minutes."

Back at The Academy in Miss Cackle's office.

"I'm not worried about CC missing any work Amelia but Sybil cannot afford to fall behind."

"Really Constance I don't think you have anything to worry about. Cecilia will make sure the children do all of their assignments. She also said she would not let CC fall behind on her punishment assignments either."

"Alright not much I can control from here anyway. Hopefully this new broomstick will give Sybil a bit more confidence."

"Let's hope so. I know CC does not mind helping Sybil but let us hope she can get Sybil up in the air soon."

"Yes. Well I have to check the second years again. Things have been going so well I just know something is bound to happen soon."

"Really? Constance why do you always expect the worse from the second years?"

"Past experience. Really Amelia you know this batch of second years is much more trouble then we have had before. Especially Mildred and her little gang."

"Well you are entitled to your opinion Constance but I really think you are being too hard on that group."

"Oh really? Amelia before CC came that group was constantly in..."

Miss Cackle interrupted Miss Hardbroom "Yes since CC came they do seem to have calmed down a bit. Their study habits have improved as well."

"But how long do you think it will last Amelia? CC has only been here a week and the chaos she has caused by herself well it must be a record."

"Well yes but she is a special case,and sometimes I think we all forget that she is only eight years old."

"Yes she is still a child I guess we can make that excuse. But she is a very powerful little witch and I believe she has been testing us to see if she can get away with anything. I believe she may settle down now. Now that she knows she cannot pull the wool over our eyes.

I also believe that Ethel has learned the hard way not to 'mess' with CC here at school. Though I believe she should have learned _that_ lesson long ago."

"Well Ethel is a Hallow and you know all of the Hallow girls have a stubborn streak. Though Sybil's has not appeared yet I do believe it may show up soon."

"I suppose, we shall see. I'm glad that Sybil gets along with CC think how much _more_ trouble we would have otherwise." Miss Hardbroom gave Miss Cackle a meaningful look. Miss Cackle shuddered.


	46. Chapter 46

_Okay I have some time to upload leave plenty of time this is my longest chapter to date!_

Chapter 46

Back at The Hallow-Hardbroom townhouse.

CC let out a very loud belch and quickly excused herself. "Oh my, pardon me." CC also held in a giggle that threatened to explode. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"CC _really!_ Maybe if you would slow down and stop gulping your food, you would not make such rude noises!" Cecilia glared at CC.

"I'm sorry Mummy but the food is so good. School food is just awful. You saved us from gray stew today."

"Exaggerating a bit there aren't you CC?" asked Conrad.

"No Conrad I'm afraid she isn't. The stew at Cackle's really is gray." George Hallow replied before either CC or Sybil could answer.

"Does anyone know why?" asked Conrad.

Both girls shook their heads no. George replied, "I think it is best left alone Conrad. Now if we are all finished I think we had better go purchase Sybil's new broomstick. We need to get back in time for the girls to finish their lessons. And I don't mean the broomstick flying lessons girls."

Both CC and Sybil looked crestfallen.

"You two know I promised Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom you would not fall behind." Cecilia stated in a very firm tone.

The girls glumly nodded. Then CC spoke "thank you for the delicious lunch Mr Turtlewell and would you thank Mrs Turtlewell for me as well?"

"Yes Miss CC and you are most welcome." Mr Turtlewell replied and gave CC a wink and a small bow. CC giggled.

"Alright you two that is enough now. Turtlewell we should not be more than a couple of hours." Conrad gave Mr Turtlewell a meaningful look.

"Very good sir. Madam do you have any requests for dinner?"

"No Turtlewell whatever Mrs Turtlewell prepares will be just fine. We may have guests tonight so please have her make plenty alright?"

"Very good Madam." Mr Turtlewell bowed again and began to clear the table. The Hallows and The Hallow-Hardbrooms all left the dining room.

"Wow CC even we don't have a valet and a cook." Sybil exclaimed.

"We don't really. Only here at the townhouse. Papa often holds meetings here so that is why he has The Turtlewells here. At home it _used_ to be just us doing everything,now Hep is helping Mummy and Oliver is working with Papa."

"Oh good that means when I visit I can see them as well."

"Yup" CC replied.

"Would you two stop dawdling please we need to purchase Sybil's broomstick and get back as soon as possible." Cecilia scolded.

"Sorry Mummy." CC replied contritely.

"Yes sorry Aunt Cecilia" Sybil bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. CC was making a funny face and of course she got caught.

"That is enough Constance-Cecilia if you want any special treats while we are shopping you had best smarten up!"

CC immediately sobered she had not expected her parents to buy her _anything_. This was supposed to be Sybil's day not hers. She also did not think her behaviour of the past few days would warrant any presents. CC of course had something in mind that she really wanted. She had even planned to spend some saved pocket money,but maybe her parents would pay for part of it. CC took Sybil's hand and skipped behind the adults.

"CC is this really a dignified mode of travel?" Sybil asked skipping along side despite her protest.

"Dignified snigdified it's fun and it helps strengthen your legs much better than just walking." CC laughed and swung Sybil's hand.

"You are right it is fun. I suppose it has been so long since I last skipped I had forgotten." Sybil swung their hands even harder and both girls laughed in delight.

Ahead the adults all smiled when they heard the happy laughter of their children.

"Right you two we are here, please be careful in the shop!" warned Cecilia. The girls stopped skipping but still held hands as they followed their parents into the shop.

The owner of the shop knew both families well. "Mr Hallow,Mrs Hallow-Hardbroom,Mr Hallow-Hardbroom and young ladies how are you all today?"

Mr Hallow replied "Just fine Miss Broomwell we are here for a new broomstick for Sybil. Sybil do you know what brand you want?" George turned and asked Sybil.

Sybil looked at CC. CC spoke up "Uncle George could Sybil try a Blackburn four thousand?" This was _the_ top of the line broomstick and much better than Ethel's Schlossinger Hazeltwig.

"Yes that would be fine. Miss Broomwell do you have any in stock and could Sybil test it in your courtyard?"

"Well yes I do have a few and I believe I have just the right one for Miss Sybil." Miss Broomwell walked to her storeroom and brought out a leather case. She opened the case and with a bit of reverence carefully pulled the broomstick out.

"Ooh" sighed Sybil "it's breathtaking" Sybil held out her hands. Miss Broomwell carefully placed the broomstick in Sybil's outstretched arms.

"Wait a minute Sybil, may I see the broomstick before you try it?" CC asked.

Sybil nodded and handed the broomstick to CC. After what had happened with her old broomstick she too did not want to take any chances.

"Miss Broomwell do you happen to know who made this Blackburn?" CC asked as she carefully checked the broomstick for any spells.

"Well actually yes, this is a limited edition broomstick. As you can see down here on the shaft it has been numbered and signed. It is number one in a limited edition of ten. I also happen to know the young man quite well,he is my fiancѐ Clive Blackburn."

"Wow a Blackburn by Clive Blackburn himself. Sybil you are so lucky." CC handed the broomstick back to Sybil. "Everything checks out just fine. If you decide to get this broomstick Papa and I will put several protection spells on it. Won't we Papa?"

"Yes CC I think that is an excellent idea. Could Sybil try to fly out in the courtyard now Miss Broomwell?"

"Yes let me get my young assistant to watch the shop." Miss Broomwell went to the back of the shop and returned with her young assistant. "This is Helena Arrowroot she has only been with me a month but is quite capable."

"Helena!" CC ran up to the assistant and threw her arms around her in a massive hug.

"I take it you two know each other?" Miss Broomwell calmly replied.

"Well yes Miss Broomwell. Helena is my niece. She is my sister Cressida's oldest daughter. I knew she decided against University but I did not know where she had decided to work."

"Oh really? Why didn't you say you were related to The Hallow-Hardbrooms when you applied Helena?"

"I did not want to get my position based on who my family is Miss Broomwell. I wanted this position based on _my_ qualifications not the family name."

"Well I can understand that, I plan to keep Broomwell and not take Clive's name."

"So you plan to keep your shop after you are married then?"

"Oh yes and Clive and his family whole heartily agree."

"Well that is good. Helena we will have to catch up later. Sybil needs to test this broomstick and we have a bit of other shopping to do as well." Conrad stated with a look at Cecilia.

"Alright Uncle Conrad. I'll watch the shop Miss Broomwell and call if I need you."

"That will be fine Helena and we _will_ talk more later." Miss Broomwell gave Helena a meaningful but kind look.

Everyone stepped into the courtyard. Sybil held out the broomstick parallel to the ground. "Hover" she commanded and taking CC's advice she did not even tap it. Sybil gently sat down sidesaddle in the traditional Cackle way.

"Sybil take it easy alright?" CC cautioned, "not too fast or too high at first."

"Right. Up slowly please broom nine feet please." Sybil politely requested. The broomstick went up smoothly and Sybil did not wobble even once. "Forward and circle please." The broomstick circled the courtyard and then slowly descended.

"Oh Sybil that was extreme! Did you think your last command?" CC excitedly asked.

Sybil took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She just nodded she was so happy she hopped back onto the broomstick and rose to twelve feet and took another spin around the courtyard. "Well Miss Broomwell I think you have a sale. I can't remember the last time I saw Sybil so happy."

"Right Mr Hallow let's go in and finalize the sale. The broomstick is yours Sybil. Could you come down so I can tell you about the maintenance it will need?"

Sybil came down "Oh Daddy it is the best present ever and I promise to take good care of her!"

"Her?" asked George with a puzzled look.

"Yes I feel this is a female broomstick,much like a car or a ship I suppose."

"Alright Sybil as long as you are happy that is all that matters. Sybil that was absolutely brilliant flying as well."

"Thank you Daddy and thank you CC." Sybil handed the broomstick to Miss Broomwell and then turned and gave CC a very large hug.

CC hugged Sybil back. "You are welcome Sybil and I think our lessons are over now. I think you can go any height and distance you want to now."

"Won't Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle be pleased!" Sybil exclaimed with a very large grin on her face.

"Yes I think they will. Papa where did Mummy go?"

"She just popped back into the shop to ask Helena a question."

"Oh" CC gave her father a studied look, "what sort of question?"

"Well if I told you it would ruin your surprise. Sybil,George we will meet you back at the townhouse alright?"

"Sure Conrad about one hour right?" replied George.

"That should do thank you George." Conrad took CC's hand and led her back into the shop. "So Cecilia do you have the instructions down?"

"Yes Conrad it is quite easy just down the block." CC's tummy was fluttering. She was getting very excited even though she did not know what the surprise was. Cecilia took CC's other hand and the family 'popped' out of the shop.

When CC saw where they had 'popped' to she jumped up and down. "Oh Mummy and Papa thank you."

"Well even though your behaviour has been very naughty lately we thought this _might_ keep your behaviour more in check. We also consulted with your Aunt Constance on this and she agreed."

CC and her parents were standing in front of a yarn shop. But not just any yarn shop but her cousin's new shop called 'The Wild and Woolly' Emmeline and Bertha Hallow proprietresses. "Emmy and Berry this is really great!" CC exclaimed as she entered the shop with her parents.

"CC our favourite crocheter. How is school?"

"It is fine, hasn't Aunt Kirsten kept you up-to-date?"

Emmeline answered. "Oh yes. Seems you and Ethel are keeping Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle on the hop." Emmy's eyes twinkled.

CC scuffed her right foot and answered "yes a bit."

"A bit! You call what happened all last week a bit?! Really CC I'm starting to rethink our visit here." Cecilia was a bit fed up.

"Oh Aunt Cecilia please stay. I know all about what has happened at school,and we all know how trying Ethel can be _please_ stay."

"Alright it _would _be cruel to leave now. I can actually feel CC shaking."

"Well I know she can't wait to get to our wool. We have some very nice sock yarns in. Are socks still your passion CC?" asked Bertha affectionately known as Berry to her family and friends.

"Oh yes Berry and I have a new toe down pattern that Pamela sent me."

"Well those will be in North American stitches,don't they differ from ours a bit?"

"Yes but I know the distinctions so it won't be a problem."

"Alright then let's go over here and browse shall we?" CC released her parent's hands and went with Berry.

"Aunt Cecilia,Uncle Conrad I have the other things you ordered." Emmeline whispered so CC would not hear. CC was too engrossed with the sock yarn though to pay attention to what her parents and cousin were talking about.

"Berry these colours are wonderful and you say they stripe in a pleasing pattern?"

"Yes all by themselves. I think these colours might make HB a bit nervous." Berry said with a wink.

CC giggled "you should have seen her face when she saw the socks I'm working on for Amy for The Summer Solstice"

"Oh? What colour are they?"

"A combination of yellow and orange they are twisted together."

"Oh dear, I'm surprised she didn't zap them right out of your hands!"

"I think she was too startled. Anyway I could have zapped them right back."

"_You can unzap HB!?"_

"Yup,but I don't think she knows that yet."

"Be very careful CC you really don't want to mess with HB too much."

"I am painfully aware of that Berry. She has already leveled me once and she has a very heavy finger. Plus she gave me a mouthwash _and_ a bath."

"I had heard about the leveling and the mouthwash but what is this about a bath?"

"I hadn't taken any until yesterday."

"Oh CC you must have smelled awful,why didn't anyone notice?"

"I had been using a shield spell and it masked everything. Aunt Constance scrubbed me so hard my skin still hurts!"

"Now there is something I'm glad never happened to me. How about lines? I know HB loves to hand out lines."

"I have too many to count right now and she also has us copying out the witch's code. Also lavatory duty for really naughty behaviour. Ethel and I have it for the next month of Saturdays,_with_ Aunt Constance supervising so we don't tear each other apart."

"Oh gross cleaning lavs instead of kitchen duty I'm not sure which is worse."

"I can't do kitchen duty. I have to go to bed at seven pm with lights out at seven thirty sharp!"

"Well you are only eight you need your sleep."

"Yes I _know_ and I _have_ been tired enough so far. Berry can we talk wool now?"

Berry laughed "alright have you made up your mind yet?"

"There are too many wonderful choices. I like these large skeins,but the colours in the smaller skeins are just as wonderful."

"Well with the large skeins you will get three socks if you work from the toe down. It is often referred to as a pair and a spare. You will need two of the small skeins to get a pair of socks."

"I just can't decide and I don't know if I am paying from my pocket money of if Mummy and Papa are paying. Berry were Uncle George and Aunt Kirsten disappointed that you and Emmy did not go to University?"

"They were a bit upset at first,but Daddy did set up the shop for us. We have a year to prove ourselves."

"So if the shop is a success you get to keep it?"

"Yes and if it isn't then we have agreed to go to University full-time. But both of us have really had enough of going to school full-time. So far we are doing very well. CC could you do us a favour?"

"If I can."

"Could you tell Miss Bat about our shop?"

"Miss Bat?"

"Yes Miss Bat. She is the reason we started doing fiber arts in the first place."

"_**Miss Bat?!**_" CC asked again totally surprised.

"Yes CC Miss Bat, could you tell her please?"

"I'll try." CC replied.

"You'll try? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well it seems I make Miss Bat a bit nervous. She doesn't want me in chanting anymore. I've been kicked out of class."

"Wow I don't know of that _ever _happening before. Miss Bat is always a bit nervous but you must have _really_ rubbed her the wrong way."

"Well the rude version of 'Eye of Toad' didn't help and of course my other restrictions..."

"You taught your friends Bertie's version of 'Eye of Toad'? CC what were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't really. It spread through the school like wildfire. Everybody but the first years was singing it. Papa was not very happy when he heard about it."

"No I don't suppose he was. CC let's go ask your parents about the wool alright?" Berry took CC's hand after putting lots of wool into a basket.

"They won't agree to all of that Berry!"

"Let's just see shall we?" Berry said dragging CC after her.

CC's eyes widened as they approached the front counter. "Are those for me?" CC eyed the two products on the counter.

"Yes darling surprise. I have been speaking with Constance and Miss Cackle. We all felt that if you had something to keep you busy _maybe_ we will have less trouble from you." Conrad stated raising an eyebrow.

"But a new wooden wool winder _and_ a deluxe swift and they are just presents? Not attached to my birthday or anything?"

"No dear just a present and not a bribe either."

"A bribe? I never considered that. Bribes are beneath this family,at least that is what you have always said Papa." CC said cocking her head.

Conrad cleared his throat after a look from Cecilia. "You are quite right CC forget that I even mentioned the word."

"Have you chosen your wool yet darling?" asked Cecilia after giving Conrad yet another look.

"I can't decide, they are all so wonderful."

Berry and Emmy looked at each other and nodded. "Well actually CC you don't have to decide we are going to give you all of this wool. It is our way of thanking you for all of the help you have given Sybil."

The Hallow-Hardbrooms all gasped and CC hugged each of her cousins. "Oh wow thank you Emmy, Berry and I will tell Miss Bat somehow I promise!"

"I think if you let her know that you are a crochet enthusiast she may just warm up to you a bit. I'm not sure if she will let you back into chanting,but she might exchange patterns with you." Emmy stated.

"Alright enough of this. Thank you two for your generous donation of the wool,but we really must get back. CC and Sybil have lessons and CC has lines to complete before she can even think about crocheting!"

"Oh I didn't bring any hooks,may I buy some with some of my pocket money? I have twenty pounds with me."

"Twenty pounds?! CC how in the world do you have so much money?" Cecilia was very surprised.

"I've been saving it for a wool winder. It is not just pocket money Gammy and Gampy each gave me five pounds at The Winter Solstice and I did not spend it. The rest is pocket and bonus money." CC stated.

"Bonus money? What is that?" asked Emmy.

"Well if the children do extra special chores without being asked we give them bonus pocket money." answered Cecilia.

"Oh I see. I wish our parents had done that. Maybe we can suggest it to them for Mona and the triplets. It is probably too late for Ethel and Sybil. Of course Daddy just gives Ethel anything she asks for, Sybil on the other hand is a saver just like CC." Berry mused.

"Well girls,I can still call you girls can't I?" Conrad asked. Emmy and Berry nodded. "Good as we were saying thank you but we really must 'pop' off."

"But Papa I still need to choose some hooks." CC interjected.

"CC hold onto your pocket money I actually had Berry and Emmy put an entire bamboo set in with your wool winder and swift. Listen why don't you two come to the townhouse for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful Uncle Conrad and we will bring all of this with us alright?"

"That is an excellent idea,then CC won't be as distracted." Cecilia said wisely. "Right CC?"

"Yes Mummy whatever you think is best." CC let out a disappointed sigh.

"Right well let's go" Conrad and Cecilia each took one of CC's hands. "See you girls at six pm is that alright?"

"Actually we close the shop at five today so we can be there by five-thirty."

"Yes that would be better. See you then." The Hallow-Hardbrooms 'popped' out and reappeared in the lounge of the townhouse. "Hello George, sorry we did not mean to startle you."

"That is alright finish your errand?"

"Yes where is Sybil?"

"She is upstairs with her new broomstick reading the maintenance pamphlet. It is a broomstick how much maintenance do they need?"

CC and her mother just looked at each other with knowing looks. "You would be surprised George. CC why don't you go and get Sybil and we will get started on lessons?"

"Alright Mummy." CC 'popped' upstairs. "Hi Sybil" CC said after she finally found Sybil. "Admiring your broomstick I see."

"I can't believe Daddy bought it CC it cost almost one thousand pounds! He usually only does this sort of thing for Ethel,not any of the rest of us."

"Well maybe he and Aunt Kirsten feel a bit guilty about a few of the things Ethel has..."

Sybil interrupted CC "I guess so,but I hope that is not the only reason."

"Oh Sybil I'm sure it isn't. They do love you,you know that right?"

"Of course CC. Well we had better not keep Aunt Cecilia waiting I want to get these lessons over with and get back to my broomstick. Hey where did you go after you left Miss Broomwell's?"

"To Emmy and Berry's wool shop. Mummy and Papa bought me a wooden wool winder and a deluxe swift and a full set of bamboo hooks! Emmy and Berry gave me lots of new striping sock wool as well,and they are bringing everything with them tonight."

"Em and Berry are coming here? CC why are you so excited about your presents anyway? Sounds like a bunch of work to me."

"I love to crochet. I like making something from scratch it quiets my mind. Emmy and Berry are coming for dinner. I wonder if Mummy and Papa have invited Miss Broomwell and Helena as well?" CC said starting down the stairs.

"Actually Daddy did. Helena can come but Miss Broomwell is going to call Daddy's mobile she needs to check with Clive."

CC and Sybil reached the door to the lounge and heard what sounded like an argument. Conrad and George were yelling quite loudly and Cecilia was trying to calm them down. CC looked at Sybil and then knocked firmly on the door. Cecilia opened the door "ah girls we will be conducting your lessons in Conrad's study. Come along." Cecilia closed the door and pushed the girls forward.

"What was all the shouting and yelling about Mummy?"

"Shouting? Yelling? What do you mean CC?"

"Mummy did you know that your nose gets very rosy when you are being elusive?" CC asked slyly looking at Sybil out of the corner of her eye.

Cecilia's hand flew up to cover her nose. She saw the look on CC's face and laughed. "Alright CC you caught me. I suppose it did sound as if we were shouting and yelling. It is just a minor disagreement between your Uncle George and your Papa. Nothing for you two to worry about. Now come along if we don't get to these lessons you two will not have any fun-time tonight."

"Mummy one more question please?"

Cecilia sighed "alright CC what is it?"

"May I stay up past my school bedtime tonight _please_?" CC pleaded clasping her hands together.

"We will see. With all the big magic you have been doing today you might be more than ready at your usual time. I'll speak to your Papa about it _after _lessons."

As they reached the study door Cecilia muttered a spell that Conrad had given to her. The door opened by itself. Cecilia entered the room followed by the girls.

Sybil leaned over and whispered to CC "so that is where you learned that spell." CC nodded and put her index finger to her lips and made a shush face.

"Right you two I promised that you two would not be behind when you returned to school. CC most of this,well actually all of this except for your maths will be revision. I think it will help Sybil if you do the spells and potions with her. I see Miss Hardbroom has you doing Geometry now CC." CC nodded. "Alright now spells is actually a written exam this should not take longer than one half hour." Cecilia handed each of the girls an exam. "You may sit here at your Papa's desk CC. Sybil you may sit here at this table. Is the height alright Sybil?"

"Yes Aunt Cecilia just fine."

"Right you may begin. Oh wait pencils. CC hand me a pencil for Sybil please." CC took two pencils out of the cup-holder on her father's desk and handed one to Sybil.

"Alright now you may begin." Both girls started the exam. CC read hers first just to see what was on it. She then looked at her mother with a 'you have got to be joking' look. "CC just take the exam." Cecilia sighed. CC looked at her mother once more,shrugged her shoulders and finished the exam in five minutes. She put down her pencil and handed the exam to her mother. Cecilia handed CC a maths worksheet. She whispered "work on this while Sybil finishes her exam." Cecilia put the exam in a folder for Miss Cackle to grade,along with a note stating how easy the exam had been for CC and just how long it had taken her to complete it. Luckily Sybil was too engrossed in her exam to notice that CC had finished hers and was now working on her maths instead.

CC started to daydream about all the socks she could make with her new wool. She felt a sharp rap on her head and looked up with a startled expression. Her mum had rapped her on the head with the knuckle of her index finger. CC rubbed the top of her head. "Get back to work young lady and stop day dreaming!" CC bent her head back down and quickly finished the last three problems just as Sybil finished her exam.

"Here you go Aunt Cecilia are you going to check them?"

"No Sybil Miss Cackle wants to grade your exams herself. Sybil could you do your maths for homework tonight?"

"Yes Aunt Cecilia. Why?"

"Well CC has finished hers and her exam and if we want to stay on track..."

"CC finished her exam _**and **_her maths lesson in one half hour?!" Sybil knew CC was smart but this really took the biscuit.

"I would have finished quicker but I did a bit of daydreaming."

"Oh" was all that Sybil could get out.

Cecilia glared at CC. "I think Constance-Cecilia that you and I need to have a little talk. Sybil I'm going to 'pop' you down to the kitchen. We will join you there shortly. If Mrs Turtlewell asks why you are there tell her that I will be conducting our potions lab there but that we will not get in her way."

Sybil closed her eyes "alright Aunt Cecilia I'm ready." Cecilia 'popped' Sybil out of the room.

Cecilia then turned around and focused her attention on CC.

CC gulped and looked up at her mother with some trepidation.


	47. Chapter 47

_Just to reiterate I do not own any of the Worst Witch characters except for The Hallow-Hardbroom family they are entirely my creation. The Worst Witch 'family' belongs to Jill Murphy. I know two chapters in just two days hey what can I say I'm on holiday and I have the time.  
_

Chapter 47

"Constance-Cecilia how many times do we have to tell you about tact? No don't answer it will probably just lead you into more trouble. I want you to apologize to Sybil and I want one hundred lines of 'I must learn when to be quiet' Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mummy. I'm sorry sometimes things just slip out."

"Well hopefully these lines will make you stop and think before they slip out again! Now come on we need to get to this potions lesson." Cecilia grabbed her daughter's hand and 'popped' them down to the kitchen.

Sybil was sitting at a kitchen table munching on biscuits and drinking a very tall cold glass of milk. CC licked her lips, Mrs Turtlewell made the best biscuits.

"CC you may join Sybil I need to gather a few ingredients for this lesson. You and Sybil will be working together and I will be writing a report for Miss Hardbroom." Cecilia gave CC a meaningful look.

Mrs Turtlewell set down a tall glass of milk for CC and gave her a wink.

CC sat down next to Sybil. "Sybil I'm sorry for not being tactful upstairs just now." CC took a biscuit and also a large sip of milk.

"Oh CC don't worry about it I know how smart you are. It does not really bother me how quickly you accomplish your exams and work."

"I wish you would tell Mummy that. She gave me one hundred lines of 'I must learn when to be quiet'. At least she didn't level me."

"Maybe Miss Hardbroom got through to your parents about leveling to only be used for severe punishments."

"I suppose. Aren't these the best biscuits ever?" CC reached for another biscuit and drank some more milk.

"Yes I don't suppose she uses magic for them."

CC shook her head no. "She says the only magic ingredient she adds is love. Mrs Turtlewell is one of my very favourite adults!"

"I can see why."

"I wonder if Papa will let me use his computer." CC mused.

"Well that is a complete change of subject CC. But I don't remember seeing either a computer or even a television here."

"No we don't need television,but we do use computers for research. I have my own at home,all of the older children do. Of course we are only supposed to use them for school work and research but..."

"The odd computer game now and then maybe some chatting?"

"Yes and I do have my own email that is allowed as well. That is the fastest way for the overseas cousins to get information to me." stated CC.

"Information?" asked Sybil.

"Well yes you know crochet patterns,news and such." CC answered.

"Oh right of course. Well you can't check your email at Cackle's it must really be piling up by now."

"Oh no Amy will check it for me and snail mail anything important."

"CC you do know that Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom censor all mail in and out right?"

"Do they now? How interesting well it won't be a problem for us Amy and I have our own special language both written and spoken. No one has been able to figure it out yet."

"Wow I don't know how Miss Hardbroom will handle that. She may forbid your use of it."

"It is not really a problem Sybil she won't ever see it."

"But how if you write, send and receive letters?"

"Don't worry Sybil we have it covered. I don't want you to get into anymore trouble. So the less you know the better alright?"

Sybil gave CC a speculative look. "Alright."

"Right you two I'm ready when you are." Cecilia called over to the girls.

Back at Cackle's in the potions lab the second years are having another make-up lesson.

All those days of no lessons had to be accounted for.

**Bang!** "Oh blast it. No pun intended there Millie sorry."

"Enid what did you do wrong now? Oh great here comes HB." Millie hissed.

"What was that noise? This potion should not make any noise. Mildred?"

"I didn't put the last ingredient in Miss Hardbroom really." Millie replied looking at Enid.

"I'm afraid it was my fault Miss Hardbroom. Millie was doing just fine. I added saltpeter to the potion."

Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And why would you do that? And more importantly where did you get that particular ingredient?"

Enid mumbled her answer.

"**_Enid Nightshade!_** You will take two hundred lines of 'I must speak clearly and concisely at all times'. **Now answer me!"**

"The kitchen Miss Hardbroom." Enid answered.

Miss Hardbroom pursed her lips and sighed. "You must really like kitchen duty Enid. You will be doing another two weeks after your current run. You will also be joining CC and Ethel for the next two weeks in the lavatory. _Do not even think_ of liberating any more ingredients from the kitchen. **Do I make myself clear?**" Miss Hardbroom leaned in a bit closer toward Enid.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, sorry Miss Hardbroom." Enid made the correct response. She also made sure that Miss Hardbroom had turned away before she rolled her eyes.

Drusilla sniggered she couldn't wait to tell Ethel about all of this. She wondered when Ethel would be let out of quarantine.

"Drusilla do you find something funny?" Miss Hardbroom was in a very foul mood.

"No Miss Hardbroom."

"Well then why are you making that disgusting sound?"

"No reason. I'm sorry Miss." Drusilla groveled she didn't want any lines or detention.

"Do not let it happen again." Miss Hardbroom warned.

Enid hissed at Millie, "okay that is so unfair,even without Ethel here Drusilla gets special treatment."

"Quiet Enid." Millie hissed back.

Enid gave Millie a questioning look but Millie was looking straight ahead.

"Enid is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Miss Hardbroom asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh damn" thought Enid, "caught again." "No Miss Hardbroom." she answered politely.

"Then keep your mouth shut for the rest of the lesson, unless..." Once again Miss Hardbroom let the threat just hang there. The look she gave Enid made the entire class shudder. "Right now please get out your exercise books and write down the potion you just prepared. Enid and Mildred please make sure it is the correct potion and not the one Enid decided needed spice." Miss Hardbroom zapped all of the cauldrons off of the lab tables.

Millie thought "I really need to ask CC how Miss Hardbroom does that." A bit of Enid's potion spilled as the cauldron was zapped away. Millie accidentally put her hand down on it as she bent over to retrieve her exercise book out of her school bag. "**Ow**!"

"Mildred what is going on back there now?!" Miss Hardbroom had heard just about enough from those two.

"Miss Hardbroom my hand really hurts, it is a sort of burning hot hurt." Millie held up her hand to show Miss Hardbroom.

"Mildred what did you put your hand in?" Miss Hardbroom could not fix the problem until she knew what she was dealing with.

Mildred now had tears coursing down her cheeks,the pain was getting worse. "I think it was Enid's potion Miss." Millie choked out. Millie tried to hold back the tears but if Miss Hardbroom did not do something soon,well Millie could not be responsible for what might happen.

"Right put your hand in this bowl." Miss Hardbroom zapped a cure under Millie's hand.

Millie plunged her hand into the bowl. Steam actually rose and a sickly green smoke puffed up as well. With a small pop the smoke rose to the ceiling, the smell was just awful.

"Oh thank you Miss Hardbroom that feels so much better."

"You may take your hand out now Mildred. Please make sure you get _all_ of the portions of this potion correct we need to make sure this never happens again." Miss Hardbroom glared at Enid.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" Millie replied she grabbed Enid's hand and squeezed. She wanted to make sure that Enid did not get into anymore trouble. Unfortunately Miss Hardbroom was not finished.

"Enid please stay after class, we need to have a very serious discussion."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Enid replied blanching slightly. She squeezed back to Millie and shrugged her shoulders in an 'oh well' gesture.

Back at the townhouse. "Oh well done Sybil Miss Hardbroom should be very pleased. CC are you paying attention?" Cecilia noticed that CC had a bit of a bored glazed over look. "I know this is all revision for you but as I said before revision can often be very helpful."

CC let out a large sigh, "yes Mummy I am paying attention. Sybil has just concocted a simple relaxation potion."

"Watch that tone young lady I'm starting to think about sending you to bed **earlier!"**

CC sat up straight and made herself look more alert. She was bored out of her mind but she really wanted to stay up later not go to bed earlier!

"Sybil you have now finished all your potions and spells lessons. No chanting was assigned so all that you have left is your maths and I believe a book report as well?"

"Yes Aunt Cecilia."

"Can I trust you to get all of that finished before we return to school tomorrow?"

"Oh yes Aunt Cecilia." Sybil was getting a bit overexcited.

"Calm down dear. _You_ are dismissed. I think you should still have some supervision before you fly alone, and when I am finished with CC..." Cecilia turned and gave CC a 'look'. "I will be glad to help you. CC has too much work to do to help you today."

Sybil gave CC a sympathetic look. CC smiled back. "Thank you Aunt Cecilia." Sybil left the kitchen as fast as she could without actually running.

"Now as for you young lady. I don't know what has gotten into you lately but this behaviour is totally unacceptable. I want your cooperation and full attention now." Cecilia was dangerously close to losing her temper completely.

"I'm sorry Mummy, I'll be better. What potion do you want me to do?"

"Actually your Aunt Constance did not assign you any potions work. She wanted you to continue working on your essay and your lines. I want _my_ lines before we return to Cackles."

"Yes Mummy. Um Mummy may I use Papa's computer? I need to research something for my essay."

"You will have to ask him. Make sure you knock before you enter any of the rooms CC. I'm not sure just where he might be right now. If you can't find him then work on your lines."

"Yes Mummy may I go now?"

"Yes you may and make sure you behave!"

"Yes Mummy I will." CC left the kitchen,she made sure that no one was about,she used her locater spell and found that her father was in his study. She was about to knock when Conrad came out of his study.

"Oh CC I did not expect to see you here."

"Mummy has finished our lessons. Papa I need to do some research for my essay may I use your computer?"

"What? Oh the computer yes but let me log you on alright?" Conrad was acting a bit distracted. CC made sure to observe everything her father was doing.

"Papa where is Uncle George?"

"George? Oh I think he went to speak with Emmy and Berry."

"Why? They will be here for dinner."

"Yes well he wanted to speak with them before they arrived. Some sort of family matter I think."

"If he doesn't like them having the shop why did he help them set it up?"

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody I just figured it out myself when I heard you all shouting before _and you just confirmed it."_

Conrad smacked himself in the head. "You are a very wily child CC and sometimes too smart for your own good. So watch yourself we do not need anymore mischief."

"No mischief from me Papa. I really want to get to that research please."

"What? Oh yes here you go. I think your mother had better supervise. Cecilia could you keep an eye on CC while she is on the computer please?"

"Of course Conrad." Cecilia had arrived without CC noticing. CC flinched she hated when people sneaked up on her. That was why she had an alert set for her Aunt Constance at school. Her parents however knew all about CC's alerts and alarms so she did not bother setting them while she was home or at the townhouse. Cecilia sat to the side of the desk but still in full view of the computer screen. "So what are you researching CC?"

"Germs and bacteria." CC answered. CC knew that the pictures might make her mother queasy. Even thought Cecilia had ten children she still had a jumpy stomach. CC was counting on this.

"Do you really _need_ the pictures CC?" Cecilia was already starting to feel a bit queasy.

"Oh yes Mummy. I also want to print them I think they will be a nice touch for my essay."

"I see and what is the title of your essay."

"The Importance of Keeping Clean"

"Alright CC but please hurry." Cecilia closed her eyes.

This is what CC had been waiting for. She set an illusion spell so that when Cecilia opened her eyes she still saw the germs and bacteria swimming about on the screen. CC made sure not to make a static image, she did not want her mother to catch onto the fact that CC had left that page. She quickly emailed Amy. She needed to update her sister and since she was forbidden to mind walk this was the quickest way. CC knew she could not instant message Amy, it just was not private enough. Plus Amy was probably still at Miss Denham's. The email read as follows: Hi Amy- We need to be sure to write letters but please use The Language. Apparently Cackle's censors incoming and outgoing mail. I will send a picture back with Mummy and Papa as well. Thanks bye CC. CC sent the email and then carefully removed all traces from her father's computer. While Conrad was fairly computer savvy CC still knew more. She returned to the germ and bacteria page and printed the images. She then turned off her illusion spell.

"All finished CC?" Cecilia asked opening her eyes.

"Yes Mummy of course I will have to redraw the images."

"Really? Why?"

"Aunt Constance does not like technology of any sort,so if I want images,which I do,then they need to be hand drawn."

"Oh I see do you have colour pencils here?"

"Yes they are up in the playroom. May I go now?"

"Yes darling and please don't forget about your other work." Cecilia closed her eyes once more. "Oh do you need to shut down the computer?"

"No I think Papa needs to use it,if not he will shut it down himself." CC kissed her mother on the cheek and gathered all of her information she then left the study. She passed her father in the hallway.

"All finished CC?"

"Yes Papa. I left the computer on for you."

"Alright. Is your Mum still in there?"

"Yes I'm afraid my research upset her tummy a bit. She will explain everything to you. Papa I really need to get to work."

"Alright you scamp go on." Conrad tapped CC lightly on the bottom. CC giggled and went. Conrad entered his study. "So Cecilia feeling better?"

"Pardon? Oh yes Conrad you know how I am with germs and bacteria." Cecilia shuddered.

"Were you able to keep an eye on CC?"

"Yes she never left that page as far as I could see."

"Well let me just check. It is not that I don't trust her but with all that has been going on lately..."

"I understand Conrad."

Conrad checked the computer thoroughly even trying something that George had suggested. He found nothing. As far as he could see CC had only used the computer for her research and nothing else. "Well CC was a good girl. She never left these pages. That should be quite a colourful report. What is it about anyway?"

"The title is 'The Importance of Keeping Clean" laughed Cecilia. "I believe Constance wants five thousand words. Knowing CC it will be longer."

"Yes but if Constance only wants five thousand words CC had better make sure it does not go over! When Constance sets a limit she is a real stickler. Which room is CC in?"

"I think she is in the playroom. She said she had to redraw the pictures she printed."

"Yes Constance hates technology and anything that smacks of it.

"I'm surprised she uses the telephone!"

"Well even she has learned that the telephone has become an necessary evil,but don't get her started on mobiles!" Conrad shut down the computer.

"Conrad I think I will go and rest. So I will be fresh for tonight is that alright?"

"Of course dear. It has been a rather long day. After I check on CC I may just join you." Conrad smiled mischievously.

"I said _rest _Conrad!" Cecilia smiled back and then left the study. Conrad followed her out,reset the protections on his study and then went upstairs to warn CC.


	48. Chapter 48

_Another new chapter I hope it might clear somethings up. Or not._

Chapter 48

Later that night at dinner.

"I'm so glad you and Mr Blackburn could join us Miss Broomwell. Cecilia said patting Miss Broomwell's hand.

"As are we Mrs Hallow-Hardbroom,right Clive?" Clive's mouth was full so he just nodded and smiled. Cecilia smiled back.

"CC would you stop wiggling you are shaking the table." Conrad admonished.

"Sorry Papa I'm just a bit overexcited I guess."

"Well calm down before you upset something. Oh no too late! Turtlewell!"

"Yes sir?"

"CC has upset her milk could you mop it up please?"

"Yes sir and Miss CC as well? She seems a bit damp."

"Oh for wizards sake CC" Conrad's last nerve was now broken. "That is the last straw! CC take your dinner and go eat in the kitchen!"

"But Papa..." CC tried to plead but Conrad interrupted her.

"**Constance-Cecilia** you have a choice." CC looked hopeful. Her hopes however were quickly dashed. "You can either leave this table and finish your dinner in the kitchen or you can go to **bed Now!**" Conrad roared.

CC flinched and spilled her water glass. CC grabbed her plate and left the dining room and headed down the corridor toward the steps to the kitchen.

"Wise choice." Conrad called after her. "You may come back for pudding if you can behave yourself and calm down."

"Yes Papa." CC called back.

CC went down to the kitchen where she was greeted by Mrs Turtlewell. "Oh Miss CC were you sent from the table again?" asked Mrs Turtlewell with a sigh.

"Yes Mrs Turtlewell I upset my milk,my water, _and_ Papa." CC sat down at the work table.

"Miss CC you are still a bit damp,would you please stand?" CC stood back up. Mrs Turtlewell tapped her head lightly with a wooden spoon wrapped in a dish towel. CC was now completely dry.

"Thank you Mrs Turtlewell." CC looked down at her plate, "um Mrs Turtlewell what about the water in my dinner?" Mrs Turtlewell looked at CC's plate and clucked her disapproval.

"I think I will just fix you a new plate dear."

"But Mrs Turtlewell won't that leave you short for your dinners?" CC did not want the Turtlewells to suffer because of her clumsiness.

"Now don't you worry I made more than enough."

"Alright" CC sighed.

"Now you tuck in dear,but please don't gulp. I won't let you miss having your pudding upstairs." Mrs Turtlewell chuckled.

CC swallowed "thank you Mrs Turtlewell. What are we having for pudding tonight anyway?"

"One of your very favourites. Apple pie with vanilla ice cream."

"Oh wow great we never have ice cream at Cackle's."

"Oh? Why not?"

"There is no electricity there and no magic is allowed 'below stairs' as Mrs Tapioca likes to say. So there is no way to keep it frozen."

"Ah I see, well you make sure to save plenty of room. I'll make sure Mr Turtlewell gives you and Miss Sybil generous portions." Mrs Turtlewell winked at CC. CC giggled and ate her dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back upstairs Sybil was wishing that she could have gone with CC. The adults were boring her.

"Sybil? Sybil!" George snapped his fingers in front of Sybil's face.

"Daddy that is not very polite." Emmeline was a bit fed up with her father.

"I couldn't think of any other way to get Sybil's attention. Sorry Sybil,Conrad and everyone."

"That is quite alright George. What were you thinking about Sybil?" Sybil blushed at her aunt's question. Cecilia thought she knew but she covered it with something else. "Your new broomstick perhaps?"

"No Aunt Cecilia,I was actually thinking um,could I possibly go join CC in the kitchen?"

Conrad was surprised. Cecilia was not she could see how bored Sybil was. "Yes Sybil go on." Sybil picked up her plate.

"Thank you Aunt Cecilia. Excuse me." Sybil took her plate and left the dining room,she did not however go down to the kitchen right away.

"Um Aunt Cecilia?" asked Emmy looking at Berry and then at her aunt. "May Berry and I be excused as well?'

"Yes you two go ahead." Cecilia said laughing.

"Thank you. Come on Berry." Em picked up her dinner plate and Berry picked up hers and followed Em. They both laughed when they saw Sybil waiting for them. "How did you know we would follow you Sybil?"

"Oh come on I could see you two trying not to yawn. Could that conversation have been anymore boring?" The girls made their way down to the kitchen. "Hey CC we've come to join you."

CC looked up in surprise. "Don't tell me you three are in trouble as well?"

"No" Em said laughing just bored out of our minds.

"Why?"

"Because all that bunch were talking about were broomstick futures and other boring stuff." Em replied.

"Broomstick futures? What is that?" asked CC.

"You know stocks,bonds that sort of thing."

"Oh I see,yes that would be boring. So Emmy how come Uncle George is being so Uncle George about your shop?" CC asked taking another bite of her dinner.

Sybil,Em and Berry all laughed. Em answered "well CC you know how our parents are. They want everyone to go to University after College. Berry and I always knew that was not what we wanted. Not full time anyway. We _do_ take some courses. But they all have to do with business. Probably why Ethel doesn't talk about us much."

"Ethel doesn't talk about you at all! When I told my friends about everybody they were shocked they thought Ethel was the oldest."

"Well she sort of is,with the middle group anyway. I think Ethel was born old!" Berry laughed.

"You're right Berry she was such a serious baby. It was really hard to get her to laugh. Remember those serious looks she would give you?" Berry nodded. "Anyway back to Daddy,part of the argument you overheard CC was just that Daddy found out who are other investors are."

"My parents?"

"Yes as well as The Blackburn family and Miss Broomwell. One of the reasons I want you to tell Miss Bat is she also may want to invest,as well as buy some wool!"

"What is the lowest investment you will take?"

"Why? Do you want to invest?" Em asked laughing not really meaning it.

CC's reply floored her. "Yes. I have several hundred pounds saved actually."

"CC you are only eight years old! Where did you get so much money?" Em asked dumbfounded.

"Well I always save my pocket money. I rarely need to buy anything. Both sets of grandparents are always giving the grandchildren money. So I had Mummy open a bank account for me. She told the tellers and the bank manager that I was responsible for my own account."

"So you get to deposit or remove money on your own and you don't need permission? What about your monthly statements?"

"Those are emailed to me. Amy is looking after that for me while I am at school. So how much may I invest?"

"Hold on CC you may have control over your money but Uncle Conrad would incinerate us if we took your money without his or Aunt Cecilia's knowledge. I really think if you want to invest in us you should discuss it with them first. But we are both flattered that you have so much confidence in our shop and us."

"Alright,but you still have not said how much."

"Get permission first _then _we will talk." Em's face had a stubborn closed look that CC knew all too well.

"Ok I'll ask before we leave. I don't think I had better ask when Uncle George is around. Maybe at bedtime would be best. Of course it all depends on Mummy and Papa's moods as well" CC mused.

"CC?" Sybil asked. "How do you get sweets and stuff if you never spend your money?"

"Well Mummy set up my sweets rations at Cackle's,I don't _think _it is coming out of my pocket money. I didn't think to ask. As for other stuff,well I don't need much I am only eight. Most of the time people either buy or give me things."

"So when you told your parents you had twenty pounds saved that was only a partial truth?"

"I suppose it could be construed that way. I had twenty pounds committed in my mind. Em did my nose have any hint of purple when I made that statement in the shop?"

"Not that I remember,how about you Berry?"

"No it looked completely normal to me too."

"Hmm that's interesting. That has never happened before. Even white lies cause a light purple tint. I think I need to research this a bit more." CC mused.

"How in the world would you do that without causing or getting into trouble?" asked Sybil.

"I'll find a way don't worry about it Sybil. And **please **keep it to yourself. Tell no one not even Clarice." CC gave Sybil a chilling look.

Sybil shivered it was worse than the 'Ethel' look. "I won't CC I promise in fact I Hallow Promise."

"Good" CC said returning to her normal cheery self. "Guess what we are having for pudding."

"Well there are pies cooling so I suppose pie?" answered Sybil.

"Not just any pie it is apple pie and we are also having ice cream."

"Ooh ice cream I've missed that a lot at Cackle's. I always noticed how the girls always wanted ice cream when they came home on break."

"I can't believe that Cackle's _still _does not have electricity,though I'm not sure you would get ice cream even if they did."

"Yeah I'm sure Aunt Constance disapproves of ice cream and Cosy's is off limits. Heck I can't even leave the school grounds without an adult,so I'll probably never get to Cosy's."

"So this is the first time you have left school grounds in a week?"

"Well sort of. Aunt Constance took me and Miss Cackle to a hill outside so I could show Miss Cackle what happens when I sing scales or sing solo. Oh and when I mind-walked."

"You know how to mind-walk?!" Em was really surprised.

"Yes but I'm not allowed to do it anymore without permission. I had to give The Hallow-Hardbroom Promise."

The three Hallow sisters all breathed in really fast. They all knew how serious The Hallow-Hardbroom Promise was.

"Oh wow CC that is really serious." replied Berry.

"Level Four serious." CC deadpanned.

"Level Four? I've never heard of Level Four before. How about you two?" Em asked her sisters. Both of them shook their heads no. Sybil looked close to tears.

"Don't cry Sybil it won't happen. Level Four is very rare. I think only 'THE ONE' can mete it out and since that is Papa..."

"Ok we get it CC. So have you had a chance to use any of your new presents yet?"

"How could I? You brought them with you tonight. That is why I got into trouble I was thinking about everything I want to do after dinner." CC said laughing and then getting serious. "I hope Mummy and Papa don't make me wait until I get back to Cackle's."

"Oh I don't think they will. They know how important this is to you CC. Most parents don't buy top of the line equipment for an eight year old either."

"True they know I'm a responsible girl." CC said crossing her eyes and waggling her tongue.

"Miss CC that is a very unattractive look for you." Mrs Turtlewell scolded. "I need you girls to finish up now I'm ready to have Mr Turtlewell serve the pie and ice cream."

"Yes Mrs Turtlewell." The girls all chorused,laughed and then quickly finished their dinners. Mrs Turtlewell had given them a 'no more nonsense' look. She hid a smile as she turned toward the sink.

"Mrs Turtlewell that dinner was wonderful. Do you want us to clear our plates?" asked Em politely.

"No Miss Emmeline just leave them there. Miss CC please come here." CC went over to Mrs Turtlewell. Mrs Turtlewell took a damp cloth and wiped CC's entire face. CC rolled her eyes.

"Mrs Turtlewell I could have wiped my own face!" CC sighed she was a bit embarrassed.

"Well then you should have little miss. Now scoot." Mrs Turtlewell gave CC a light smack on her bottom. CC laughed and scooted. Her cousins followed.

"Wow CC Mrs Turtlewell is just as strict as Miss Hardbroom." Sybil stated.

"Yes she is isn't she? I guess that is why I get along with Miss Hardbroom so well."

"Well she is your aunt as well CC." said Berry.

"Yes but she made it crystal clear from the beginning that being my aunt would not be an advantage at school. In fact she has come down harder and swifter on me than even Millie or Enid. They seem to be her favourite targets."

"Oh so you noticed that too?" asked Sybil.

"How could you not,she is always yelling at them and it is like she is just waiting to pounce on Millie all the time."

"That is HB all over. She always has her favourite pets and also at least one victim. Remember Miranda and Miriam Pennyroyal Berry?"

Berry nodded. "They were identical as well, really hard to tell apart. HB was merciless with them. She never broke them though. When their talents appeared she changed her tactics a bit. She was still really hard on them but it was with more respect than before."

"Oh? And what were their magical talents?" CC was very curious.

"Well Miranda is an amazing flyer but she also has a real knack for spells. Miriam is wonderful with potions and she can make incredibly life-like sculptures either from clay or stone. I heard she is working with wood now as well. I think she is working on animating her works at University. Wyrdsister wouldn't let her for some strange reason."

"I have absolutely no desire to go to Wyrdsister." CC stated flatly.

"You probably won't have to unless you want to. Hallow girls have no choice."

"No choice at all?"

"Nope. We have to do what Daddy says or else."

"Or else what?"

"No one has tested that part. Well except for us now,but we have not completely rebelled."

"No taking classes does seem to help your situation. Wait a minute Miranda and Miriam do they go by those names or could they possibly be Mandy and Mim Pennyroyal?"

"CC do you know them? Yes those are their nicknames."

"I don't know them personally,but I do know they each bought a cat from Miss Denham. Their Cackle cats both died of cat flu. I heard Miss Denham talking about it. They both paid cash. Em are Mandy and Mim 'good' witches?"

"As far as I know why?"

"No reason really just wondering." CC hoped her nose was not turning any shade of purple. She really needed to speak to her father about Mim. If Mim joined Susie things could become even more dire than they already were. "You guys go ahead of me. Em could you send Papa out here please?"

"Is there something wrong CC?"

"Not yet I just really need to speak with him right now." Em looked at CC and saw how anxious she was. She gave her a thumbs-up sign and went into the dining room. Conrad came out rather quickly.

He saw CC standing in the corridor and the look on her face gave him pause. "CC what is wrong?"

CC held up her index finger and said "Silence bubble CC with Papa please. Papa how much do you know about Miriam Pennyroyal?"

"Do you mean her artistic abilities or her magic?"

"Both."

"Well I know she is an amazing sculptress and some of her potions have been quite spectacular as well."

"Papa is she on 'our' side?"

"I think so I haven't really investigated. CC why are you asking?"

"Did you know she is trying to animate her sculptures?"

"What?! How do you know all of this?"

"She and her sister Mandy were in Em and Berry's class. We were talking about Aunt Constance and how she always seems to pick on certain students."

"Only the ones she thinks may have potential and are not doing their best."

"You knew she was doing that?"

"Oh yes Constance has always had high standards and CC I am 'THE ONE' of course I knew about Constance's methods."

"But you did not know that she had been offered the position of 'THE ONE' before you were."

"How did you find out about that? Were you eavesdropping again?" Conrad had a very dangerous look on his face.

CC rubbed her bottom. "Oh no Papa I remember what happened the last time." CC kept rubbing her backside. "No I figured it out myself and once again you just confirmed it." CC stopped rubbing her bum and smiled at her father.

"Your powers of deduction are getting stronger I see. Well CC thank you for your information. I will be sure to look into it tomorrow when we return you girls to Cackle's. Okay remove the bubble and lets go have our pie and ice cream." CC jumped up and Conrad caught her. CC planted a large kiss on her father's cheek. She snapped her fingers and they both reappeared.

Cecilia was standing in the corridor. "Oh there you two are. CC you won't be able to do that much longer." Cecilia knew all about the jump and catch game.

"I know Mummy that is why I do it as often as I can."

"Is everything alright?"

"For now Cecilia I'll fill you in later alright? I want my ice cream before it melts."

"Conrad you are as bad as the children." Cecilia hooked her arm through Conrad's and the Hallow-Hardbrooms all returned to the dining room.


	49. Chapter 49

_I still don't know how long this story is going to take but there are some changes in later chapters so please keep reading! Oh and a crocheting eight year old is not that unusual especially if they go to a Waldorf school!  
_

Chapter 49

Later upstairs in the bedroom the girls are sharing. Sybil is sitting on one bed and CC on the other. "So CC what did your parents get you?"

CC jumped off the bed and went to the wardrobe. She opened the door and pulled out the crate. She stumbled back over to the bed,she then pulled out the swift,the wooden wool winder,the hooks and the wool. "They bought me all of this except for the wool Em and Berry gave me all of the wool for free!"

"Um CC I know what the wool is and the crochet hooks,but what are those two other things? Why in the world would you even want any of this?" Sybil could not understand why a child would be interested in all that kind of work.

"Well Sybil I _really_ like to crochet. It relaxes me and quiets my mind." CC put her hand on the swift. "This is a swift, you place your... wait a minute let me show you then you will get the idea." CC went over to a small table that was below the window. She carefully removed the small lamp that was on it and placed it carefully on the floor. She then dragged the table over to the bed. She attached the swift to the table and the wooden wool winder as well. The winder attached with a rather large clamp. She then took one of the smaller skeins of colourful wool and carefully placed it around the swift. She then threaded the wool onto the winder. Even with the swift CC kept her hand on the wool thread between the swift and the winder to control the tension. "Are you getting the idea yet Sybil?"

"So you use the swift instead of a person?"

"Right I don't have to worry about someone's arms getting too tired. Before you ask I don't like using magic when I crochet,not even to untangle tangled wool. The whole point is to not use magic for any of this. The swift as you saw folds down nicely. Now watch as I turn the handle of the wool winder." CC carefully turned the handle on the wool winder,a nice ball of wool started to form. It only took CC about three minutes to wind the skein onto the centre spool of the wool winder. She carefully plucked the thread off of the centre spool and then gently pulled on the wound ball of wool. The thread now came out of the centre of the wound wool ball. It was not really a ball as the bottom and the top were flat.

"CC how do you keep Pumpkin from playing with your wool while you are working with it?"

"Well Bertie actually came up with a solution for me. I have a fat square box that is clear. You are supposed to keep paper tissues in it but my wool fits in perfectly. Well not always that is the _only_ time I will use magic. I stretch the box to fit the wool and I pull the thread through the top. I also made the opening a bit smaller with some cardboard I punched a hole in the middle of the cardboard for the thread to come through. At first the thread kept catching on the rough edges but Papa gave me a little rubber grommet and when I put that in the hole it fit perfectly and the thread no longer catches. Unfortunately I left my box at home there just was no room to pack one more thing in my trunk."

"Well it all just looks like work to me. Em and Berry tried to teach me but I just never liked it,knitting is even worse."

"I don't like to knit either." CC was looking back in the crate "hey there are even more hooks in here. An entire set of metals and a case! Wow look at this one have you ever seen anything so small? It must be for lace or something. I'll have to ask Miss Bat I guess." CC held up a metal crochet hook with a head so small it could hardly even be called a hook.

"But I thought Miss Bat didn't want anything to do with you."

"Well not for chanting,but Em and Berry think I might get on her good side with the crocheting. I guess we will see when we get back."

Just then Cecilia stuck her head into the room. "Sybil? Your Uncle Conrad wants you in his study please bring your new broomstick. CC will join you in a moment."

"Alright Aunt Cecilia,see you soon CC." Sybil waved picked up the leather case containing her new broomstick and left the room.

Cecilia closed the door, "so I take it you are enjoying your gift?"

"Oh Mummy it is so wonderful. I did an entire skein of wool in only three minutes. I had to show Sybil, it was much easier than explaining everything." As CC talked she was carefully packing everything back into the crate. "Thank you for the metal hooks and case as well. They were a very nice surprise and the case even has room for all of the bamboos as well!" CC's eyes were shining with excitement.

"Alright,alright calm down now please. Let me help you move the table back." Cecilia picked up one end of the table and CC picked up the other end. They carefully moved it back under the window and Cecilia placed the lamp back onto the table centre directly in the window. Cecilia then turned the lamp on. It was actually a night light and had a rather pleasant glow. "CC have you finished the lines I assigned you?"

"Yes Mummy." CC handed her mother the exercise book.

Cecilia leafed through the four pages. "Very good. How about the lines for your Aunt Constance?"

"I haven't quite finished the bathing lines. I have finished the essay and I have completed four hundred of the fourteen hundred lines. Aunt Constance wants them all by Friday. I should have them all completed by then."

"Make sure that you do. CC about your essay did you go over the five thousand assigned words?"

"Yes by two hundred words is that a problem. Papa did warn me about Aunt Constance but do you think going over that little bit will be a problem?"

"Well apparently when your Aunt Constance says five thousand she means five thousand. Before you edit I think we should call the school and find out. I'll try to do that while you go down to the study and help your Papa with the protection spells for Sybil's broomstick. CC we have decided to let you stay up until eight o'clock tonight. We will be driving back the normal way tomorrow,so if you are tired you may sleep on the way back alright?"

"Yes Mummy. Um Mummy could you give these pictures to Amy for me please?" CC handed her mother two pictures. "Don't look at them Mummy." CC warned.

"Why what are they CC?" Cecilia asked curiously.

"I drew copies of the germs and bacteria,so Amy could see what Aunt Constance has me doing."

"Thank you for the warning. Come along I'll go down with you and get a large envelope for these from your papa."

"Shall I 'pop' us down?"

"Alright scamp girl take my hand."

"Ready Mummy?"

"Yes."

CC 'popped' them down to her father's study door. CC knocked sharply and the door opened. "About time you two showed what kept you?" Conrad was a bit peevish.

"Just some girl talk Conrad." Cecilia gave CC's shoulder a squeeze. "Conrad could I have a large envelope please? CC has drawn some pictures for Amy." Conrad opened a desk drawer and took out a large envelope and handed it to Cecilia. "Thank you,well I am going to try and get in touch with Miss Cackle, I will see everyone later." Cecilia left the study.

"Well CC any ideas about what protection spells we should use?" asked Conrad. Sybil looked at her uncle in surprise. She could not remember her parents ever asking for her opinion on anything.

"Well, I think a permission spell,an anti-theft spell in case someone gets past the permission spell and lastly I think a repelling spell would be prudent."

"All very good suggestions. How about it Sybil how do those sound?" Conrad looked at Sybil.

"Uncle Conrad I have absolutely no idea what any of those spells are. Whatever you and CC do will be just fine." Sybil was very pleased to be consulted.

"I keep forgetting you are only a first year." Conrad said and Sybil blushed.

"Papa! Talk about being indelicate you are embarrassing Sybil." CC was appalled.

Sybil mumbled a bit, "it's alright CC."

"No it's not, is it Papa?"

"CC is right. I'm sorry Sybil, I spoke out of turn."

Sybil was very flustered she didn't know what to say,feel or even do. She covered her face with her hands. Her feelings were so jumbled she was afraid she might start to cry.

"Oh Sybil really it is alright." CC started patting Sybil's back. "Papa do something." CC hissed at her father.

Conrad hissed back "what would you have me do?"

"Go get Mummy."

Conrad lifted the protection spell so he could 'pop' out of the study. He returned with Cecilia just moments later. "Oh Conrad what have you said now?" Cecilia sighed. Conrad threw his hands up in the air and shrugged his shoulders. He was not used to such emotional girls. "Sybil dear why don't you come with me. Conrad could you and CC protect Sybil's broomstick without Sybil here?"

"Yes Cecilia" Conrad sighed "I'll send CC for Sybil when and if we need her."

"Right, come along Sybil. We will go and have a cup of tea and some of Mrs Turtlewell's wonderful biscuits. Actually why don't you help me make up a tray for everyone? We will bring it back here."

Sybil uncovered her face. Her face was quite splotchy but she had managed not to cry. "Yes please Aunt Cecilia."

"Maybe a nice cold flannel for your face as well would that help?" Sybil nodded and left with Cecilia. Cecilia put her arm around Sybil's shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. She sent a freezing look back at Conrad and left the study.

"Ooh Papa that was chilly. I hate it when Mummy gives me the freeze look."

"I don't like it either CC believe me."

"Of course I believe you. Now Papa what are we going to do with the broomstick?"

"I think we will use all of your suggestions CC we may add more later maybe your Aunt Constance will have a few suggestions as well."

"Alright so how long do you need for casting Papa?" CC asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Watch that cheek young lady." Conrad laughed as he said this so CC knew he was just joking. "Give me about ten minutes."

"What can I do while I wait?" CC hated just sitting around with nothing to do.

"Well you could get a few more of your lines completed. Your mum said you still had quite a few to do."

CC sighed, "yes, I suppose. May I conjure my exercise book please?" CC knew her father had special protection spells on his study and she needed permission for her conjure spell.

"Yes you may. Why don't you have it appear over at the little desk?" Conrad had a small desk in his study as well as his large main desk. It was not actually all that small but compared to his main desk it seemed that way. Conrad also elongated the legs on the desk chair so CC could write in some comfort.

CC hopped up on to the chair and conjured the exercise book with the lines she had already completed. "Oh Papa I need a pen as well,may I conjure mine?"

"Yes CC but I can lend you one."

"I really like the feel of mine Papa and it writes so smoothly. It is the one Miss Denham gave me for my birthday."

"Alright CC I understand completely. Yes you may conjure your pen."

CC snapped her fingers and her pen appeared in her hand. She sighed deeply as she opened her exercise book and started line four hundred and one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Cackle's in the staffroom.

"Things seem a bit quieter around here without our little whirlwind." Commented Miss Cackle biting into a cheese danish.

Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about this afternoon with the explosion in my classroom?"

"Well yes there was that,but not much else today. CC really does spice things..." Miss Cackle stopped there was a knock on the staffroom door. Miss Cackle opened the door and found Fenny and Gris standing there. "Yes girls what is it?"

"Your telephone is ringing in your office Miss Cackle. In fact it rang several times stopped and started again." Fenny replied and Gris nodded.

"Oh my goodness." Miss Cackle pushed past the girls and sprinted down the corridor.

"Thank you girls you may go." Miss Hardbroom waved Fenny and Gris away. She closed the staffroom door and followed Miss Cackle down the corridor but at a more sedate pace.

Miss Cackle reached the telephone just in time. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly. "Oh hello Mrs Hallow-Hardbroom is there a problem?" Miss Cackle sat down with a small plop and waved Miss Hardbroom into the room. Miss Hardbroom closed the door behind her. Then stood with her arms crossed and waited. "Oh I see,yes well she is standing right here. I'll ask her. Pardon? Just a minute yes I'll ask her." Miss Cackle covered the mouth piece with her hand. "Constance it is your sister-in-law she has a question about the length of CC's essay will you _please _speak with her?"

"Oh very well." Miss Hardbroom reluctantly took the telephone from Miss Cackle. "Yes Cecilia what is it?" Miss Hardbroom listened and once again raised an eyebrow at the answer. "No she does not need to edit,that will be just fine. Pictures as well? Hmm tell her I look forward to reading it. Anything else? No what time will you be back with the girls? By lunchtime yes that will be fine. No I think they can make up their morning classes easily later. Alright see you tomorrow. Goodbye Cecilia."

"So Constance what was that about?" Miss Cackle was very curious.

"Well it seems CC went a bit over on her essay. Instead of five thousand words she went two hundred over. She has also illustrated her work as well. Usually the girls have trouble getting to the required number of words, I don't remember anyone ever going over before."

"No Constance me either. I think I would like to read her essay as well. When you have finished with it of course."

"Of course Amelia, well let's go back to the staffroom, I need to get back to correcting my papers."

Miss Cackle cleared her throat. "Yes me as well I suppose. It is such a tedious but necessary chore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Hallow-Hardbroom townhouse.

"Alright Sybil you take the platter of biscuits and I'll take the tray of tea things,shall I 'pop' us up?" Cecilia asked as she picked up the tray.

"Aunt Cecilia do you mind if I walk up? 'Popping' makes me a bit queasy."

"Oh I didn't realize, yes I'll meet you outside Conrad's study door. It will give me time to make a quick telephone call. Go on dear."

"Thank you Aunt Cecilia." Sybil picked up the platter of biscuits and left the kitchen. She was delayed in the corridor by her father. "Oh hello Daddy I was wondering where you were."

"Good Evening Sybil. Wow those look good may I have one?"

Sybil laughed, "of course. I am on my to Uncle Conrad's study with them. Aunt Cecilia is 'popping' up with the tea things. You know how 'popping' makes me feel."

"Oh yes I remember, I often feel the same way." George laughed.

Mr Hallow and Sybil arrived outside Conrad's study. "Aunt Cecilia should be here any minute. She asked me to wait for her out here."

"Alright Sybil I'll just eat my biscuit while we wait."

"Sure Daddy."

Cecilia appeared behind George. Sybil's eyes widened but she did not say anything. "Well George sneaking a biscuit? Some habits never go away do they?"

George jumped guiltily, "caught me sis. Though I didn't sneak it,Sybil gave me permission."

"Well that is good. That is a good example you are setting George. Now knock on the study door please this tray is not exactly light!"

George grinned sheepishly and knocked on the door. "Just a moment please." They heard Conrad call. The door opened about twenty seconds later.

"Really Conrad you need a table in the corridor. My arms are absolutely leaden."

"I'm sorry Cecilia CC and I were casting a few spells on the broomstick."

"Alright, but I still want Mr Turtlewell to put a hall table out there. George do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yes please Cecilia."

"Well then it is a lucky thing that I put an extra teacup on the tray." She then prepared everyone's tea to their liking and handed each a teacup. Sybil walked around with the biscuit platter and everyone politely took a biscuit. Sybil set the platter down and selected her own biscuit,she then took her teacup from her aunt.

Conrad swallowed "Thank you Cecilia that hit the spot. Now Sybil, CC and I have put several protection spells on your broomstick. I will also be consulting Miss Hardbroom to see if she thinks we need to add anymore. So Cecilia about that telephone call?" Conrad raised an eyebrow in The Hardbroom manner.

"Oh right, CC you don't have to edit your essay. I spoke with Miss Hardbroom and she said she was looking forward to reading it. I also warned her about the illustrations." Cecilia made a face.

"Illustrations? What essay did you have to write CC?" asked Mr Hallow.

"The Importance of Keeping Clean." CC replied blushing.

"Oh? And what are the illustrations?"

"Germs and bacteria in living colour." CC replied.

George Hallow also made a face. Seems he too had a jumpy stomach. "If you don't mind CC I'd rather not see your essay or it's illustrations."

CC grinned "are you sure Uncle George? I have Amy's copies right here or Mummy does."

Mr Hallow gave CC 'The Look'. "No really CC that is just fine. Cecilia stop laughing your stomach is just as bad."

"I know George but the look on your face was priceless. At least these pictures don't move. You should have seen them on the computer!"

"Um thank you, no." George replied.

CC was laughing so hard she had to hold her sides. Sybil was laughing along with CC even though her stomach was also of the jumpy variety. Conrad put a stop to all of it though. "Alright enough hilarity now it is seven-thirty time for CC to get ready for bed. Sybil you might want to go as well. We are leaving at eight am sharp tomorrow. You two will need to get up extra early tomorrow."

"I'll go up with the girls Conrad, CC needs to take a bath." That statement sobered CC right up. Sybil stopped giggling as well. "Sybil if you would like a shower there is another bathroom down the corridor." Cecilia and the girls had made it up the stairs rather quickly.

"Thank you Aunt Cecilia what about night clothes?"

"You can borrow some of Amy's. We have plenty of the children's clothes here. Please leave your things outside the bathroom door. I'll be doing a clothes wash this evening so everyone has clean clothes for the morning. Sybil there are plenty of towels in the linen cupboard in the bathroom. Please help yourself."

"Thank you Aunt Cecilia." Sybil went down the corridor to the second bathroom.

CC and her mum went into the first bathroom. "Would you like bubbles CC?"

"Oh yes please Mummy. Could I take some bubble solution back to school?"

"I don't see why not. Do you think your Aunt Constance will approve of bubbles though?"

"I'm not sure. I think she just wants me to be clean. How about I take the solution anyway if she doesn't approve I just won't use it."

"Alright that sounds fair." Cecilia had filled the bathtub while she and CC were talking. There was a nice mound of bubbles. CC had undressed while speaking with her mum. She slipped in and the bubbles hid her completely.

"Ow Mummy there are bubbles in my eyes!" CC parted the bubbles and Cecilia handed CC a wet flannel. CC wiped her eyes "thank you Mummy that is so much better. How come I'm taking a bath on a Tuesday anyway?"

"You still smell a bit sour from your milk spillage. I also thought it might help you relax a bit before bedtime."

"Oh yes I see. It also gives us some pleasant alone time doesn't it Mummy?"

"Yes you silly goose. Now lean forward so I can scrub your back."


	50. Chapter 50

_More mysteries revealed and resolved. I am melding chapters together otherwise I will have well over one hundred so please leave yourself plenty of time to read._

Chapter 50

Both girls were now clean and ready for bed Sybil made sure that her hair was dry, Cecilia was tucking them both into bed. "Alright you two you may talk until eight o'clock. I have set the light to go out then. Once it goes out you two are to stop talking at once and go to sleep. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Aunt Cecilia."

"Yes Mummy we promise." CC answered yawning and making sure to cover her mouth.

"I don't think CC is going to last too much longer anyway Aunt Cecilia." Sybil stated looking over to CC's bed. In fact CC _was_ almost asleep. It had been a very long and exciting day,and she had put out much effort in her magic as well.

"I do believe you are right Sybil,in fact I think she has already fallen asleep." Cecilia leaned down and kissed CC on the forehead. "You may read if you like Sybil,the light will be going out in about ten minutes."

"Actually Aunt Cecilia I am rather tired myself as well. I think I'll just go to sleep."

"Alright dear I'll just cancel the spell and put out the light. There is the light in the window as well as one in the corridor. Now if you need anything in the night your father is just down the corridor and Conrad and I are on the main floor. Sybil? If CC wakes and needs us would you please come with her?"

"What if I don't wake up?"

"Believe me if CC wakes up in the night so will you. Only two things awaken CC at night. One is Pumpkin and she is at the Academy. The other is a particular nightmare and the sounds CC makes while having it would wake the dead."

Sybil looked at her aunt a bit fearfully but managed to answer with only a slight quaver in her voice. "Alright Aunt Cecilia, I promise I'll bring CC down to you if she awakens."

"Thank you Sybil. See you in the morning and hopefully not before. Sleep well." Cecilia leaned down and kissed Sybil's forehead. Sybil smiled and snuggled down under the covers. Cecilia removed the spell from the light and then turned it off. Sybil smiled closed her eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

Cecilia turned on the light in the corridor and then 'popped' down to the Lounge. "Right well the girls are already asleep. Conrad I have asked Sybil to bring CC down if her nightmare happens this evening." Cecilia gave Conrad a meaningful look.

"CC suffers from nightmares?" George asked.

"Not usually George but Tiny has been sending out a particular nightmare to CC. We think it is an attempt to pinpoint CC's location. So far she has not had 'The Dream' at school,but now that Tiny is in your town it makes me wonder if she suspects that CC is near. George make sure you never look Tiny directly in the eye. Please warn your family as well."

"Why what happens if you do look at her straight on I mean?"

"She brings you over to her side,the evil side as it were."

"Oh well that's not good. How about if I wear dark glasses?"

Conrad shook his head, "it doesn't matter she can see in the dark and through it as well. George the woman is _pure_ evil and she wants CC because of CC's power. It is why we have tried to protect CC for so long,but Tiny was getting too close and after the foiled kidnapping,well she is more determined than ever."

"If you defeat her will CC be staying at Cackle's?"

"**When** we defeat her we will decide then. It all depends on how CC feels about it."

"_You would let an eight year old make that decision all on her own!?"_

Conrad wiped his face with his right hand. "Well George, CC, as you well know is not your average eight year old. We try to include all of the children in decisions on their educations and their futures if at all possible. It seems to make for happier children." Conrad gave George a sideways look. He was well aware that George and Kirsten told their children where they were going. Until now their children had all complied. Emmeline and Bertha were the first to rebel,and even they had not done so completely.

"Right well whatever works for your family I suppose. Listen I need to call Kirsten and warn her not to use that bakery. There are plenty of others in town she can patronize."

"That would be wise George. I cannot stress this enough,be very careful around Tiny and any of her minions they are all very dangerous. I'll give you photos of the minions so you will know who they are. Tiny is constantly recruiting new followers but Oliver has been a very big help in keeping the photo album up to date. I think it would be wise of you to warn the rest of your children,even your 'littles'."

"Do you think maybe I should warn the entire Hallow Clan?"

"It wouldn't hurt,though if they check the website faithfully most of them can get to the information there."

"What prevents Tiny and her minions from doing the same thing?"

"They cannot get to our website George,if they try it crashes their system. CC said that Tiny does not like using any technology."

"Oh? A bit like Miss Hardbroom?"

"No George not like Constance at all. Constance can use technology and has when the occasion calls for it,she just chooses not to. Tiny cannot use technology at _all_. She seems to be how shall I put this? Well for lack of a better analogy she seems to be allergic to it."

"Allergic? What happens to her Conrad?"

"Well according to CC she breaks out into huge boils and itches like mad. Her minions seem to develop the same problem albeit on a smaller scale. Part of CC's escape was due to technology. Listen George I really don't want to go into too much detail right now. Why don't you go call Kirsten, Cecilia and I will be up for another few hours."

"George I'm doing a quick wash of the girl's clothes shall I wash yours as well?"

"Thank you Cecilia that won't be necessary I purchased another outfit while Sybil and I were out. Sybil did not want any new clothes. She is so unlike Ethel or any of her older sisters. She says she has plenty of clothes."

"She is a very sensible and sensitive girl George. I have always felt privileged to be her aunt. Conrad has begun to see her in a whole new light as well. I think Sybil will continue to make our family proud in many ways. But George do remember the sensitive part as well. Sybil feels things very deeply and is easily hurt."

"Thank you Cecilia I am just starting to realize that Sybil has more depth than any of us thought. I think I'll look in on the girls first and then call Kirsten. Is that alright?"

"Yes George thank you,it will save me a trip upstairs. Though I will check on them once their clothes are dry."

"Right well I will see you later then." George Hallow pulled himself out of the chair and left the Lounge. He made his way upstairs, just as he reached the top of the stairs there was a bloodcurdling scream from the girls room. George sprinted down the corridor and flung open the door. "Sybil are you alright?"

"Yes Daddy,it's CC she just keeps screaming and I can't wake her!"

"Sybil run down and get Conrad as fast as you can Sybil."

Sybil opened her broomstick case and pulled out her new broomstick. "This is the fastest way Daddy."

"You have my permission Sybil to fly in the house. _Now go!"_

Sybil hopped on her broom and was downstairs in seconds. "Lounge" her broom responded immediately. Sybil held on tightly and was at the Lounge doorway in only two seconds. Cecilia was just coming out with the girl's clothing in her arms. She was so startled by the sight of Sybil that she threw her arms in the air. The clothes scattered everywhere.

"Sybil what on earth?"

Sybil said just one thing, "CC" Cecilia 'popped' out of sight. Conrad had heard Sybil's voice and he also 'popped' out. Sybil flew back upstairs. She did not want to miss anything. She arrived just in time to hear Conrad say, "Damn it why didn't we bring Pumpkin?" Sybil hopped off her broom and peered into the room.

"Conrad I can't wake her we need to get out of here now!" Cecilia had a note of panic in her voice.

"Right" Conrad saw Sybil standing in the doorway. "Sybil please put your broomstick away and meet us downstairs please."

Sybil grabbed her broomstick case and slipped the broom inside. "Uncle Conrad what about CC's things?"

"George could you get the crate and the bag of wool in the wardrobe please?"

"Sure Conrad. Come along Sybil, we will meet you downstairs. Shall I inform The Turtlewells that we are leaving?"

"Yes George, thank you that would be a big help." CC let out another bone chilling scream. George went to the wardrobe and took out the crate and the wool and then followed Sybil out of the room. CC screamed again her face was a vivid red.

"Daddy will CC be alright?" Sybil's voice had a definite shake to it.

"I'm sure she will Sybil apparently these nightmares have happened before."

"They are really scary Daddy. I don't remember ever having dreams that scary. These aren't night terrors are they?"

"No Sybil it is not that simple. I really can't tell you anything more. It is up to Conrad and Cecilia to inform people about these dreams."

The Hallows were now downstairs. "Alright Daddy. This is the door that leads down to the kitchens and The Turtlewell's rooms. Please don't leave me alone Daddy."

George looked down at Sybil and saw how pale and frightened she was. "Alright Sybil come along with me. You may leave your case here."

"I would rather not." Sybil stated.

George looked down at Sybil again. He put down the crate and set the wool bag on top. "Very well let's go." Sybil and Mr Hallow went down to The Turtlewell's door. George knocked rather sharply and Mr Turtlewell opened the door. "I am very sorry to disturb you and Mrs Turtlewell but there is an emergency. Conrad wants you to know that we are leaving right now instead of in the morning."

"Is Miss CC having 'The Dream' again sir?"

"Yes Mr Turtlewell I'm afraid she is. We cannot seem to awaken her,Conrad wants to get her away from here rather quickly so as to not put anyone in any more danger."

"We understand sir. Excuse me dear." Mrs Turtlewell pushed past her husband and Mr Hallow. "Miss Sybil how about you help me make some sandwiches and tea for your trip?" Mrs Turtlewell took Sybil's free hand and nodded to Mr Hallow.

"Thank you Mrs Turtlewell what a wonderful idea. Mr Turtlewell would you come with me to help Conrad and Cecilia?"

"Yes sir just let me get our cat."

"Your cat?"

"Yes sir I know Miss CC did not bring Pumpkin. Our cat Mouser is Pumpkin's sister she may be a help."

"Ookay if you think it will help." George being a wizard, and a low ranked one as well just did not completely understand this whole cat business.

"Mouser come Miss CC needs you." An enormous tortoiseshell cat jumped into Mr Turtlewell's arms. "Are you proficient in 'popping' sir?"

"Not really Mr Turtlewell."

"Ah well put your hand on my shoulder please." George Hallow followed Mr Turtlewell's instruction and placed his right hand on the valet's shoulder. He closed his eyes as well. "You may open your eyes now sir,we have arrived." Mouser jumped out of Mr Turtlewell's arms and landed square on CC's chest. CC had been screaming again but the scream was cut off as soon as Mouser landed.

Mouser started to cat sing and purr. She also kneaded CC's chest softly with her paws,she of course kept her claws in. CC's eyes fluttered and then opened. "Hello Mouser. What are you doing on me?"

"Oh thank The Goddess you are alright darling."

"Mummy my head hurts."

"I know darling you have just had a bad bout with 'The Dream' don't you remember?"

"No I suppose I will later though." CC hoarsely replied. "My throat hurts as well."

"That is no surprise you have been screaming non-stop for at least ten minutes." Cecilia conjured a potion in a mug and handed it to CC. "Here darling drink this it will make the hurt go away. Stop making that face and drink it down it is not that bad!"

"You are not the one drinking it Mummy it's horrible,but it is helping." CC hastily said when she saw the look on her papa's face. "Mummy I've always been able to wake up before what happened this time?" CC coughed and took another swallow from the mug. She also patted Mouser with her other hand.

"Pumpkin was always there before darling. We left her at The Academy. Thank The Goddess Mouser has the same talents as her sister."

"I think the entire litter does. Mummy I am so tired."

"Yes darling I know but we have to leave. Try not to fall back asleep until we get to the van alright?"

"I'll try."

"Miss CC Mouser will stay with you until you leave alright?"

"Yes thank you Mr Turtlewell." CC whispered.

"Turtlewell could you please carry CC and Mouser downstairs?"

"Certainly sir it will be my pleasure." Mr Turtlewell bundled the blanket around CC and Mouser and cradled them both like a baby. CC giggled and snuggled against Mr Turtlewell's chest.

"You are very comfortable Mr Turtlewell. Ow Mouser I am _not_ falling asleep don't do that!"

Mr Turtlewell laughed, "poked you did she?"

"Yes quite hard. Ow she did it again."

"I think she is trying to tell you something Miss."

"Well Mouser what is it?" CC looked into Mouser's eyes. "Oh right. Papa don't forget my essay!" CC called back into the room. Mr Turtlewell had already started the 'pop' but CC's voice was heard in the room.

"How does she do that?" Conrad asked Cecilia.

"Do what? Communicate with cats or send her voice?"

Conrad grabbed the essay from the nightstand. "Both."

"I'm not really sure. Have you asked her?"

"No and now is not the time,we need to leave." Conrad and Cecilia 'popped' down to the front hall.

Sybil and Mrs Turtlewell finished making the sandwiches and hot tea was poured into several hot flasks. "I'm afraid we need to 'pop' dear, here eat this crystallized ginger and you won't get that jumpy dizzy feeling that seems to plague The Hallow girls."

"Thank you Mrs Turtlewell, how come 'popping' doesn't affect Aunt Cecilia that way?" Sybil put the crystallized ginger into her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"Oh it used to dear quite horribly,but she has managed to overcome it. Just as you have with your broomstick flying. Now put your arm through mine. Off we go." Mrs Turtlewell 'popped' with Sybil to the front hall. "Champion dear you did quite well."

Sybil smiled she didn't feel dizzy or ill at all. "Wow Mrs Turtlewell that was great. Thank you."

"You are most welcome Miss Sybil. Now since your nightclothes have no pockets why don't you tuck this bag of crystallized ginger into your broomstick case."

"Oh Mrs Turtlewell you are the best." Sybil gave Mrs Turtlewell a large hug around her generous middle.

Mrs Turtlewell wiped a tear from her eye and patted Sybil's back. "Alright enough of that." Mrs Turtlewell leaned over and whispered into Sybil's ear. "I have tucked a bag of biscuits in with the sandwiches. Make sure that everyone eats their sandwiches _first._"

Sybil giggled and winked at Mrs Turtlewell. "I will I promise."

"Right enough you two we need to leave. I'm sorry about your clothes Sybil but we can't do anything right now. Once we are on our way I'll zap uniforms onto you and CC alright?"

"Sure Uncle Conrad,please don't forget the boots and the ugly itchy gray socks!"

Conrad laughed back, "I won't I don't want or need the wrath of Miss Hardbroom on my head!"

"Sybil I will get your clothes and shoes to your parents later alright?"

"Sure Aunt Cecilia I won't need them for awhile anyway. We wear our uniforms for everything even when we go off campus. Well usually."

Cecilia laughed. "Alright hop into the back dear next to CC. Store your case under the seat please. Mouser you may come out now." Mouser jumped down and stalked back to the house. She jumped into Mrs Turtlewell's arms and started to purr.

"Good job Mouser you do us proud. I'll make sure to report this to Miss Denham." Mrs Turtlewell scritched the top of Mouser's head. Mouser meowed and purred even louder.

CC called out " yes Mouser I'll tell Pumpkin everything as well as send your greetings." Everyone in the van turned and looked at CC. "What?" said CC in a puzzled way.

"CC we really need to talk about this connection you seem to have with cats,but not just now. Buckle up everyone. We are off!" Conrad eased the van into the street.

"CC how are you feeling now? Any symptoms?"

"I'm fine Mummy just really tired. No I don't feel anything, except tired." CC yawned making sure to cover her mouth. "May I go to sleep now please?"

"What do you think Conrad?"

"Let her sleep. I don't want to 'pop' unless we really have to. Sybil you try to get some sleep as well. Since it is not too late I think you should call the school Cecilia. Tell Miss Cackle that the girls should be there in time for morning classes."

CC and Sybil wrinkled their noses at each other. CC then fell asleep, Sybil yawned making sure to cover her mouth and then she too fell asleep.

George Hallow called his wife. "That's right dear slight change of plans I will be home tomorrow morning. Pardon? Oh around ten I think. I'll let you know if I'll be any later. Oh and Kirsten please stay away from that new bakery. What?! When did that happen? Right I'll let Conrad know. I love you too dear see you tomorrow goodbye."

"Let me know what George?"

"Well it seems Tiny's new bakery just burned down. Something about a weird bolt of lightening, purple in colour just coming out of nowhere and hitting just that building. The flames from the fire that started were purple as well. Conrad you don't think CC?"

"I'm not sure George and we can't exactly ask her right now can we?"

George looked toward the back of the van both CC and Sybil were deeply asleep. "No I suppose not. I don't know about your children but mine get extremely cranky and stubborn when awakened too many times at night."

"Yes ours too and I really think CC needs to sleep. George,Cecilia I think we need to 'pop' to our estate and then go on to Cackle's from there in the morning. George I need you to concentrate on The Hallow-Hardbroom estate. Without CC we may not land right on the estate but we should come very close." Conrad pulled the van over to the side of the road. "Let me call Oliver to let him know we are on our way. He should know more about the bakery as well. Cecilia did you get through to Miss Cackle?"

"No with this new news I'm not sure about CC being there in the morning. I'm sure Oliver would be happy to drive you and Sybil back there George."

"Right well please call Miss Cackle now and I will call Oliver and then we will 'pop' alright?"

"That is fine darling." Cecilia hit a memory button on her mobile. "Hello? Hello Miss Cackle I am sorry to call so late in the evening this is Cecilia Hallow-Hardbroom. Pardon? Oh yes there has been another change of plans, Sybil and George should be there in the morning but we are not sure about CC. Hmm? Oh well it is a Tiny development . Constance? Well yes we could use her help,we should be at the estate in about ten minutes. Do you think you could convince Constance to come? Alright all you can do is try. Here let me give you my mobile number..." Cecilia continued to speak with Miss Cackle.

"Yes Oliver about ten minutes. Say have you heard about the bakery? Good you can fill us in when we get there. Any trouble getting the children to bed?" Conrad sighed, "Darius again? I will speak with him in my study tomorrow. Anything else? Excuse me, who called? _Constance?_ Are you sure it was her? Cecilia is speaking with Miss Cackle now. Oh you used the voice identifier so it was definitely Constance. You say she is already on her way. Fine we will see you in a few minutes Oliver." Conrad turned to Cecilia. "Cecilia?"

"Just a minute Miss Cackle. Conrad what is it?" Cecilia hated to be interrupted while on any telephone call.

"Apparently Constance is already on her way to the estate!"

"Oh Miss Cackle Constance has already left The Academy and is on her way home. I see well I guess we will straighten everything out when she gets there. Yes I will call and let you know what is happening. Good bye Miss Cackle." Cecilia pressed the end button on her mobile. Cecilia sighed. "How unlike Constance to not tell Miss Cackle where she was going."

"Maybe there wasn't time or she told Miss Drill or Miss Bat instead."

"I suppose she could have. Conrad do you remember when Constance last came home?"

"I think it was our wedding. She tends to stick fairly close to Cackle's."

"That's what I thought. Well we had better get 'popping', the girls are both still fast asleep. George are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready."

"Right just concentrate on our estate George, Cecilia and I will so the rest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at The Academy, Miss Cackle is sitting at her desk and wondering why Constance did not inform her about leaving. How did she call Oliver when the only telephone in The Academy was sitting right here on her desk? There was a timid knock on her door. "Come in" Miss Cackle replied.

Miss Bat entered the room. "Miss Cackle I have a message from Miss Hardbroom."

"Aha I _knew_ she wouldn't just leave without telling _somebody_. Well?"

"Oh right she has had to go home for a family emergency and she has taken Pumpkin with her."

"Pumpkin? Not Morgana?"

"Actually I think she took both. I seem to remember two pairs of eyes peering from the cat basket."

"Alright Miss Bat thank you anything else?"

"No Headmistress." Miss Bat replied in her usual nervous fluttering voice. She turned and hurried out of the office.

"Miss Cackle picked up the telephone receiver and called Cecilia back.

Cecilia answered her mobile. "Hello Miss Cackle. Pardon? Oh caller identification. Yes I know who is calling before I answer. We have just arrived home. Oh we did a major 'pop'. Do you have any idea when Constance left? Oh I see alright I suppose we will see her when we see her then. Thank you Miss Cackle good bye." Cecilia once again hit end.

CC mumbled something in her sleep. Conrad looked at George. "George did you hear what CC just said?"

"It sounded like 'I'm sorry Papa' Conrad."

"Oh dear I wonder what she has done now?" mused Conrad.

"But Conrad she is asleep how could she...?"

"George, CC has been known to cast spells in her sleep and they often manifest externally as well."

"Oh" was all George Hallow could manage. He then choked out "you don't think that is what happened back at the townhouse do you?"

"I'm not sure George,it is quite possible. We will have to wait until CC awakens. What news from Miss Cackle Cecilia?"

"Well Constance _did_ leave a message but she left it with Miss Bat. Constance is bringing both Pumpkin and Morgana with her. Miss Cackle does not know when Constance left, so we have no ETA.

"Alright let me just 'pop' into the house and ... Oh I see I don't have to. Good evening Oliver."

"Good evening Conrad you made good time."

"Yes George gave us a boost."

"I see thank you George." Mr Hallow cringed he still was not used to his son-in-law calling him by his first name,but it was better than Dad he supposed.

"So Conrad what can I help you with? Shall I carry the girls in?"

"Can you handle them both at the same time Oliver?"

"Oh sure no problem, just hand them to me one at a time." Oliver was a very large and well built man. He was also in great shape and often doubled as Conrad's body guard. George carefully picked up Sybil and gently handed her to Oliver. Sybil did not awaken at all. He then picked up CC just as carefully and gently and placed her in Oliver's other arm. The girls each nestled closer to Oliver. Apparently even in their sleep they could feel his protection.

"So Conrad shall I take them up to the girl's room?"

"Is Esther still sleeping in there as well?"

"Yes she insisted so I just moved her bed in there."

"That is fine. Just put CC in with Amy and put Sybil into CC's bed."

"Alright back in a moment." Oliver disappeared and then reappeared just seconds later. He was shaking his head . "It was the darnedest thing Conrad, I put CC down next to Amy and Amy put her arm protectively around her. CC snuggled right in and they were both sound asleep!"

"They are very in tune with each other Oliver. Amy has always been fiercely protective of CC,from the moment we brought CC home. Though Amy is not above teasing her now and then."

"Yeah same thing with my brothers and sisters but let an outsider try and **bam!**"

"I think it is universal with most families. Every now and then you get a child that doesn't quite fit."

"Maybe that is where the Tiny's of this world evolve."

"That is an interesting theory Oliver. Very interesting."

"Alright can you two philosophize later? I want to get inside!" Cecilia was getting impatient. "Any other news we need to know Oliver?"

"Yes The Hardbrooms are home. They went directly to The East Wing. Said they would see everyone tomorrow."

"Oh great _why_ didn't they telephone? Oliver and George I want to warn you when my parents and Constance get together be prepared for fireworks. Make sure you warn Hep as well Oliver. Let's go in and put everything away. Oliver could you put these in the kitchen?"

Oliver opened the bag, "are these biscuits and sandwiches Mrs Turtlewell's creations?"

"Yes with Sybil's help why?"

"Well Hep and I have actually not had dinner. She is making a salad but these would help round everything out."

"A bit more trouble getting the children to bed then you let on. Hey Oliver?"

"Yes Conrad." Oliver answered sheepishly.

"Alright go ahead and enjoy. Here you may as well have the tea as well." Conrad handed Oliver the tea flasks.

"Anyone want to join us? How about you George? Hazel would love to see her Grandpa George."

"Aren't babies usually asleep at this time of night?"

"Well George usually she is, but she is cutting a tooth right now. Hep is keeping her close to help comfort her. She _might_ be asleep or she might not. Come with me anyway Hep would like to see you as well."

"Alright but could we walk please? I've had enough of 'popping' today."

"Sure George come on." Oliver reached into the bag and pulled out the biscuit bag. "Here you carry the biscuits George. They might not make it to the kitchen if I am in charge of them." Oliver laughed and handed his father-in-law the biscuit bag.

"Keep an eye on George Oliver. He loves those biscuits just as much as you!" Cecilia laughed.

"Very funny Cissy." George used the nickname that he knew Cecilia hated most and then ran into the house before she could retaliate. Cecilia just glared at her older brother's retreating back.

"Wow Cecilia you showed great restraint."

Cecilia answered through clenched teeth. "Just wait Conrad. George will get his."

Conrad shuddered _he_ had learned long ago never to call his wife Cissy. "Well let's go inside. I know you want to look in on all of the children. We can put CC and Sybil's things away in the girl's room."

"Alright Conrad let's drop these off first and then I want to check on the quads." Cecilia led the way into the house. Neither Conrad or Cecilia even wanted to think about the fact that The Grandparents were home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Miss Hardbroom was almost home. Luckily there was only a light breeze and it had been behind her all the way. Before she had left The Academy she had transferred Pumpkin into CC's cat basket. She had also stopped by the broom shed and picked out CC's broom. She was a bit surprised when it wrenched itself out of her hands when she tried to tap it. CC's broom hovered on its own and allowed Miss Hardbroom to hang Pumpkin in her cat basket at one end. Also a small bag, containing two complete uniforms including the girl's boots on the other. CC's broom flew along side Miss Hardbroom by itself.

"Well Morgana and Pumpkin you two will be happy to know that we are almost home. We should be there in a few minutes. At least the weather has cooperated." Not for the first time Constance wondered if Miss Bat had delivered her message to Miss Cackle. "Well no use worrying about it I'll find out soon enough. Right brooms down we go." The wind had picked up a bit and Miss Hardbroom arrived at her ancestral home a bit faster than she had anticipated. Miss Hardbroom landed behind her brother's van. CC's broom hovered next to Miss Hardbroom's left side. Her own broom hovered on her right after she had carefully hopped off. Miss Hardbroom took a deep breath, "right let's get this over with." Miss Hardbroom went to the front door,the broom followed she firmly rang the bell and then crossed her arms and waited. She did not have long to wait. The door opened and there stood Hep and Oliver.

"Good Evening Miss Hardbroom" intoned Hep and then she burst out laughing. "Oh my I sound just like a student."

"Good Evening Hepzibah. Yes old habits die hard I suppose. May I come in please?" Miss Hardbroom gave Hep a slight smile and looked pointedly at Oliver.

Oliver had Hazel strapped to his chest with the baby facing outward. Hazel studied Miss Hardbroom's face and broke out into a big grin showing off her new bottom tooth. It had finally broken through her sore gums. "How do you do Miss Hardbroom I am Oliver." Oliver did not extend his hand he had been thoroughly warned by Hep about Miss Hardbroom's likes and dislikes.

"Very well thank you. Could we _please_ go inside. I don't think this wind is very good for Hazel. She seems to be leaking." Miss Hardbroom looked pointedly at the baby.

"Oliver wipe Hazel's face she is drooling again." Hep handed her husband a dry flannel as she stepped aside to let Miss Hardbroom pass. The two broomsticks followed. "Shall I help you with the cats Miss?"

"I'll take care of Morgana myself. You may take care of Pumpkin."

Even though Pumpkin could have 'popped' herself to CC she was a very wise cat. She did not want these humans knowing about the magic that she possessed. Hep removed the cat basket and then the bag from the broomstick. CC's broom then took itself to the broom closet.

"That is a very well trained broom." Miss Hardbroom was very impressed.

Pumpkin was getting more impatient and let out a very loud meow. "Alright Pumpkin hold on." Hep released the catch on Pumpkin's cat basket. As soon as the door was opened Pumpkin streaked out and headed straight up the stairs. "I guess she is anxious to get to CC." Hep said standing up and laughing.

"I suppose." Miss Hardbroom said dryly. "I think I will go wait for Conrad and Cecilia in the Lounge if you don't mind."

"Of course. Do you know the way?" Oliver foolishly asked.

"I did grow up here young man. Unless there has been a major renovation I think I can find my way. I would like a hot cup of tea if it is not too much trouble." Miss Hardbroom's voice fairly dripped with contempt.

Hep squeezed Oliver's arm to keep him from replying and making things worse. Hazel gurgled and drooled again. Miss Hardbroom let out a sigh,she took the flannel from Oliver and wiped Hazel's mouth. She then handed Hep the flannel. She crouched down and let Morgana out of her cat basket, grabbed her own bag,sent her broom to the broom closet, stood up turned on her heel and marched to the Lounge.

Oliver started to ask a question,Hep put her index finger to his lips. She then took his arm and 'popped' her family back down to the kitchen. "I can't believe Miss Hardbroom wiped the baby's mouth!" Hep exclaimed.

"Why not?" asked Oliver shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait a minute Miss Hardbroom wiped Hazel's mouth?" George Hallow had stayed in the kitchen. He saw enough of Miss Hardbroom at the school.

"Yes Daddy she took the flannel out of Oliver's hand wiped our dear Miss Drooly-Face and then handed the flannel back to me! Oliver why don't you see if Hazel will go to sleep now? I have put her portable cot in the room Uncle Conrad and Aunt Cecilia asked us to use. We will move back to our cottage tomorrow morning."

"Right see you later George." Oliver waved and 'popped' away with Hazel.

"I'm glad we have the tea Mrs Turtlewell made. Luckily she sent plain along with the milky-sweet. Miss Hardbroom likes her tea plain and hot."

"Do you think it is _still_ hot enough?"

"Probably not,but I can zap it. Don't worry Daddy I can handle Miss Hardbroom. Are you staying the night?"

"Yes but I don't know which room to use."

"The room next to ours is free. Hold on a moment." Hep 'popped' out of the room. She had used her locater 'pop' and appeared right outside the girl's bedroom. She carefully opened the door and stuck her head in and hissed, "Aunt Cecilia, Uncle Conrad?"

Cecilia came out and closed the door quietly behind her. "Conrad is tucking Esther back in. We had to make a potty run." Cecilia said smiling.

Hep smiled back she understood completely. "May Daddy have the room next to ours?"

"Yes that is fine the sheets are in the linen closet outside your door."

"Thanks. Oh Miss Hardbroom has arrived she is in the Lounge. Hazel is quite taken with her. She showed off her new tooth with a big drooly grin!"

"Well that is a surprise. Though I always suspected that Constance had a soft side. Is she alright for now?"

"Yes as soon as I tell Daddy which room to use I will be taking her some tea. I assume Pumpkin is in the girl's room by now?"

"I wondered where she came from. I'm sorry Hep I'm just a bit distracted right now." Conrad came out of the girl's bedroom. "Constance is here."

"Well I figured that out dear when Pumpkin jumped onto CC's pillow." Conrad took his wife by her elbow, "come along darling Hep can take care of things downstairs. Tell Constance we will be down in about twenty minutes alright? We need to check on the rest of the children and sit for a few minutes before we come downstairs."

"Sure Uncle Conrad I'll take care of everything." Hep 'popped' back to the kitchen. She then took her father upstairs showed him which room to use and handed him the sheets from the linen closet. She knew that he could make up his own bed. He had been sent to a very strict wizard's school that practiced lots of self reliance. She returned to the kitchen poured the tea into a heated teapot. She also gave it an extra zap to make sure that it was extra hot. She placed one teacup and one saucer along with a plate with two biscuits onto a tray and 'popped' to the Lounge.

Miss Hardbroom was pacing in front of the fireplace. It was a rather cool night so there was a nice warm fire. Morgana had made herself comfortable in a chair near the fire. She watched as her mistress paced. Miss Hardbroom was just about to 'pop' to the kitchen when Hep appeared.

"I'm sorry I took so long Miss but I had to get Daddy settled and also find Uncle Conrad and Aunt Cecilia." Hep poured the tea into the teacup. She then carefully put the rather full cup onto the saucer and handed it to Miss Hardbroom.

"And did you find them?" Miss Hardbroom took a sip of the tea. It made her feel warm all over. "Where is this tea from?"

"Yes I found them,they will be down in about twenty minutes. The tea is from Mrs Turtlewell the cook and housekeeper at the townhouse."

"Ah that explains the warm feeling. Twenty minutes? Why so long?"

"They need to check on all of the children,and I think relax just a bit. Do you need anything else Miss?"

"No Hepzibah, thank you go on back to your family. I'll be just fine." Miss Hardbroom waved Hep away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Miss Hardbroom." Hep 'popped' away.

"The Hallows' did a very good job with Hepzibah. Though I like to think Cackle's had some influence on her as well Morgana." Miss Hardbroom finally sat down.

A small voice came from the doorway of the Lounge. It was a very demanding voice from such a small person. "Who are _you_? What are you doing in our Lounge? And may I please have a biscuit?"

Miss Hardbroom looked up and was a bit startled. Standing in the doorway was a miniature version of CC! The child's hair only reached her waist however. Miss Hardbroom answered the child's questions in order. "I am your Aunt Constance." The child entered the room and stood in front of Miss Hardbroom's chair. "I am waiting for your parents,and may I ask your name?"

"Yes. _I _am Esther-Emily Hallow-Hardbroom. I am four years old. _Now _may I have a biscuit?"

Esther's resemblance to CC was uncanny. Miss Hardbroom was a bit taken aback but quickly regained her composure. "Aunt Constance may I please have a biscuit?" Esther asked again with a bit of a whingey tone.

"Well it _is _a bit late. Why are you still awake?"

"**I want a biscuit!"** Esther gave up being polite.

"Now look here young lady that is no way to speak to your elders. I am quite sure your parents would not approve of this sort of behaviour." Miss Hardbroom looked sternly at Esther.

Esther looked back sizing Miss Hardbroom up. "I'm sorry."

"As well you should be. No you may not have a biscuit it is far too late for you to be eating anything. Esther where are your slippers?" Miss Hardbroom's tone was even sterner if that was at all possible. Miss Hardbroom could see Esther's feet were cold. Of course the fact that Esther kept holding them up to the fire was a really good clue as well.

"I forgotted them." Esther replied.

"Pardon me?" Miss Hardbroom stood up and looked down at Esther.

Esther replied again. "I mean I forgot them."

"That is better. Just because you are four years old is no excuse for poor grammar. Now come with me." Miss Hardbroom took Esther's hand and 'popped' upstairs with her.


	51. Chapter 51

_I have had some very strange hours at work so no time to update sorry. A bit short but I know people are waiting.  
_

Chapter 51

Miss Hardbroom knew that Conrad and Cecilia were using the same wing of the house for the children as her parents had used. "Well Esther which room are you _supposed_ to be in?"

Esther pulled Miss Hardbroom down the corridor and stopped in front of her door. Miss Hardbroom was a bit surprised this was her old room! "Esther do you sleep in here alone?"

"No Aunt Constance." Esther shook her head.

Miss Hardbroom sighed with impatience, "well who else sleeps in your room child?"

"Amy and CC and tonight my cousin Sybil." Esther answered in a matter of fact way shrugging her small shoulders.

"I see, well let's be quiet so we don't awaken them." Esther nodded solemnly. Miss Hardbroom opened the door very carefully,Esther pulled Miss Hardbroom over to her bed. She then let go of Miss Hardbroom's hand and then crooked her index finger. Miss Hardbroom leaned down until her face was even with Esther's.

Esther gave Miss Hardbroom a hug and then kissed her cheek. Miss Hardbroom was very surprised and touched. Esther then climbed into her bed and Miss Hardbroom tucked her in. She brushed the hair away from Esther's face, Esther clutched her teddy bear,turned onto her side,sighed and fell asleep. Miss Hardbroom turned and looked around the room. It was much more pleasant and done in much lighter and brighter colours than when it had been hers. She saw that Pumpkin had settled in her usual spot on the end of the bed on top of CC's feet. Amy still had her arm protectively around CC. All of the girls were sleeping peacefully. Miss Hardbroom went to the door and quietly left the room as she closed the door she met Cecilia out in the corridor.

Cecilia whispered, "Constance what are you doing up here?"

"I have met Esther." Miss Hardbroom whispered back. "Let's go down to the Lounge and I will explain more." Both women 'popped' down to the Lounge. Conrad was already there. He had made a stop in the kitchen and brought up more tea and biscuits.

"Ah I see you found Constance. So where were you?"

"I've met Esther. Really Conrad you two could have warned me,she is the spitting image of CC! CC also tells me that Esther is showing prodigy witch craft traits as well."

"Yes she is _and_ she is even more stubborn than CC. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Esther and her likeness to CC but Constance I never thought you would meet the children you **never** come home!"

"You could have sent me pictures. CC is a partial namesake after all. _And you know why_ I don't visit Conrad!"

"Yes and I should warn you Constance..."

"Warn me about what?" Miss Hardbroom interrupted.

"Mother and Father are here." Conrad stated flatly.

"_**What?!**_ I thought they were touring Canada."

"They were. They decided to come home early. _They_ do still live here Constance. They have the entire East Wing of the house. They even have their own kitchen. Though they do enjoy eating with their grandchildren quite a bit."

"You _are_ talking about our parents Conrad?"

"Yes Constance they have changed. I think it has something to do with the children along with a few other things."

"So who came up with Gammy and Gampy?"

"Well actually that was Helena,she _is_ the oldest grandchild she had trouble pronouncing Grandmother and Grandfather when she was eighteen months old and it came out as Gammy and Gampy. Nobody could get her to change it once she could speak clearly. So Gammy and Gampy they remain."

"I see, so I suppose Cressida has been forgiven then?"

Conrad shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Yes she has. I'm sure you will be as well Constance."

"_**I have not done anything that needs forgiving Conrad!**_ At least from my point of view,they on the other hand." Miss Hardbroom gave Conrad a chilly look.

"Alright Constance this is really something you need to discuss with Mother and Father not us."

"Fine. Well I know you and Cecilia want to know why I am here. Now Conrad I want you to try really hard to keep your temper and hear everything I say before you take _any_ action."

"Does this have anything to do with the purple lightning and purple fire?"

"Most probably."

"Alright I promise to try to keep my temper. Cecilia will you help me if needed?"

"Well actually Cecilia will probably be keeping her own temper in check."

"Constance this all sounds very ominous just what is going on?" Conrad's patience was wearing a bit thin.

"Oh alright Conrad keep your shirt on. I _know_ the reason you left the townhouse was because CC had 'The Dream' while you were there. I did not get this information when I called here, I got it from CC."

"_**What?!**_ The only way she could do that..." Conrad started.

"Was to mind walk yes I know Conrad calm down. CC was not really mind walking."

"How can you say that Constance? That is exactly what she was doing and after giving the..."

"Conrad **stop** and listen to _me_! CC was dream walking _**not**_ mind walking. No one even thought to ask her if she could dream walk."

"Probably because we have **never** heard of it before."

Cecilia laid her hand on Conrad's arm. "Darling let's hear Constance out please."

"Go on Constance." Conrad said through clenched teeth.

"Remember you told CC to come to me if she had 'The Dream' while at school. Now technically she was not at school but she may have felt that she was in school mode so to speak. Anyway she screamed my name in her dream and I responded. I tried to get her to wake up but the evil forces were too strong. How did you awaken her?"

"The Turtlewell's cat Mouser. Mouse is one of Pumpkin's sisters."

"And just who are The Turtlewells? Hepzibah told me about a Mrs Turtlewell earlier."

"Oh right you don't know about them. Mrs Turtlewell is our housekeeper and cook at the townhouse. Her husband is my valet there."

"I see."

"Constance they are _needed_ there. I often use the townhouse for conferences and emergency meetings."

"You don't have to justify their existence to me Conrad. With a family as large as yours I am quite surprised you do not have 'help' here at the main house."

"Well actually Hep and Oliver are helping us now,but not in the same capacity as The Turtlewells."

"Conrad I really don't need to known this unless it will help with CC. Now have you calmed down?"

"Constance you are one crafty witch."

"Thank you. Now what is all this about purple lightning and purple fire?"

"Well Tiny had opened a bakery in The Hallows town. Tonight it was destroyed by a streak of purple lightning and the flames of the fire were also purple."

"Ah and you think CC sent the lightning bolt?"

"I'm starting to lean more and more in that direction. Constance CC can cast spells in her sleep. I don't know why we didn't also come to the conclusion that she could dream walk as well."

"Well as you said Conrad this is the first time any of us has heard of this phenomenon."

"Yes. Well now I know why CC murmured 'I am sorry Papa' in her sleep."

"She did?! When?"

"On our way here. George heard her."

"That child's conscience amazes me. _Even_ in her sleep she is apologizing?"

"Yes as you have seen at Cackle's CC has a very high moral compass. Though she does, as we all know too well, test the waters." Conrad laughed.

"I'm glad you can laugh Conrad. I have brought CC's broom with me. Will she be returning to Cackle's with me and Sybil?"

"Probably. Constance how did you know that Sybil can fly now? No wait don't tell me CC again."

"Oh yes she too is a crafty witch. She took full advantage of her dream walk."

"Well I will be speaking with her tomorrow in my study after breakfast. Of course I need to get George back to Cackle's to pick up his car. I think I may just ask Oliver to do that. He can take CC's wool and supplies with him as well. Constance how long did it take you to fly here?"

"About four hours. The wind was behind me all of the way."

"Well you could fly for awhile I suppose and with CC and your talents you could 'pop' the rest of the way to Cackle's. That way you won't miss so many lessons."

"Conrad I think it would be safer if we flew at night."

"You would give up a day at school?!"

"I think I will have to. You know I have to work things out with Mother and Father, and do you know what happened to Tiny?"

"No Oliver did not get the chance to update me. I will be speaking to him tomorrow as well. I think I might have George call Kirsten and have her come and get him. She also may have more news. She can bring Mona and the triplets as well. You just may need to stay two days Constance."

"We'll see about two days Conrad I will have to check with Miss Cackle. Do you really need more children around here? Don't your lot have lessons tomorrow?"

"Well yes of course though Amy and Esther now go to the village and have private tutoring with Effie. Constance since you are staying why don't you take Amy and Esther to their lessons. Then you can also visit and catch up with Effie."

"That sounds fine Conrad. Does Esther ride a broom already?"

"Only around the estate by herself. To go to lessons she doubles up with Amy. Amy sits behind Esther, it is best to keep a close eye on Esther."

"Yes I witnessed that this evening." Miss Hardbroom pulled a biscuit from her pocket. "Esther thinks she got away with taking this biscuit. I had told her she could not have a biscuit,so she took one when she thought I wasn't looking. I did not think it was my place to discipline her for it. I leave _that_ up to you. Though I did admonish her for bad grammar and speaking to me rudely. She made a very nice apology."

"Oh yes she is always very quick with those. I'm not sure that she always means it though. If you ever see Esther's nose turning orange..."

"Orange?"

"Yes orange,when Esther is stretching the truth or even just hiding her true meaning of things her nose turns orange."

"Well Conrad you and Cecilia certainly have very colourful children."

"Oh Constance that was an awful pun." Cecilia laughed, Conrad was chuckling.

"Yes but I did get the result I was looking for. The mood in here needed lightening. Now you two look done in, if you will let me know which room I am to use. I will let you two go."

"Well let's see. Hep,Oliver and Hazel are in the floral room, George is in the room next to theirs..."

"Cecilia I am very familiar with that wing of the house. Now I assume you and Conrad have the master suite?"

"Yes."

"So that is near the children's wing."

"As you say Constance you know every room in the house. You may use any of the available rooms you choose."

"Is the attic bedroom still available?"

"Well yes the children don't like it up there. Too spooky I suppose."

"Good that will do then."

"Are you sure Constance? It might be a bit dusty and untidy. We do keep the chimney in working order so if you want a fire..."

"Thank you Cecilia I will be fine. I will see you in the morning at breakfast. Morgana come." Morgana stretched and then jumped into Miss Hardbroom's arms. Miss Hardbroom zapped her bag and then disappeared with Morgana.

"Conrad why does Constance like the attic bedroom?"

"Well when we were young and Constance got into trouble or was in disgrace our parents would send her there as punishment. What they never knew is that Constance loved the attic. No one ever bothered her there. It gave her plenty of time to develop her craft. Constance always liked to study, she eventually moved all of her books up there. She would have slept up there but that would have alerted our parents and then they would have forbidden her to use it."

"I see. Your parents were awfully strict with the three of you. I can see why Cressida rebelled. Of course the way she chose..."

"Yes well luckily that all turned out fine, I think Cressida is part of the reason they are sometimes such softies with the grandchildren." Conrad yawned.

"Oh really Conrad cover your mouth. Sometimes you are worse than the children! Now come along darling morning will be here before we know it and the quads still like to get up early!"

"Did you call Miss Cackle and let her know that Constance arrived?"

"Goodness I completely forgot. You don't suppose she will still be awake?"

"Well call and see,she may be worried. I'll see you in a few minutes. I think I will check the children just one more time."

"Good idea." Cecilia pushed the memory button on her mobile. Miss Cackle picked up on the first ring. "Hello Miss Cackle I am so sorry. Yes she has arrived. No she needs to stay at least all day tomorrow. She plans to fly back with the girls tomorrow night,but she might have to stay longer. Yes Sybil as well,yes the new broom seems to have done the trick. Alright I will have her telephone you in the morning. Good night Miss Cackle. Cecilia pushed the end button on her mobile and sighed. She 'popped' to the master suite, let Conrad take care of the children she needed a nice hot bubble bath.

Conrad checked the quads first. They were all awake. "Just what are you lot doing up?"

All four said at the same time, "wet!"

"Oh great. Well I will just have to change your nappies won't I?" Conrad was a very efficient nappy changer but tonight he took the easy route. He magically changed all four at once. "There now you are all clean and dry. Anything else?"

Conrad knew what they wanted next but he liked to hear them all ask at once. It was just too cute. Gemma looked at Harrison, Harrison looked at Iris and Iris looked at Jamison then they all looked at Conrad and said, "Twinkle Song Papa."

Luckily Conrad could sing solo. He had learned to control the weird effects that seemed to happen when 'THE ONE' sang that way. "Alright you lot lie down and I will sing 'The Twinkle Song', all the way down." The quads had put theirs heads down but their bottoms were still up in the air. Conrad chuckled. By the time he finished the song all four of the quads were fast asleep. He next checked on Bertie. All was quiet there but Bertie had kicked off his covers again. Conrad gently recovered Bertie and winced slightly when Bertie whimpered in his sleep. He felt guilty for the hard Level Two that he had administered earlier. He removed the Leveling completely. "I'm so sorry son." Conrad whispered and he left the room. He next checked on Darius and Fenner. The boys shared a room he also removed their Level Twos and recovered them as well. He left their room and made his way down the corridor toward the girl's room. "Oh Esther not again!" Conrad sighed and picked up Esther.

"I want Aunt Constance!" Esther demanded.

"Your Aunt Constance has gone up to her room to go to bed. You belong in your bed as well young lady."

"**I want Aunt Constance now!"** Esther's voice got even louder. Conrad was afraid that she would awaken the other children. Esther took a deep breath but before she could scream Miss Hardbroom appeared. Esther smiled.

"Give her to me Conrad." Miss Hardbroom said in her sternest voice. Esther's smile quickly left her face. She frantically shook her head no. "You wanted me little miss and now you have me. Conrad?"

Conrad handed Esther to Miss Hardbroom. He knew Esther was safe and no harm would come to her. "Are you sure Constance? Do you think you can handle Esther?"

"I handled you and Cressida just fine didn't I?"

Conrad shuddered. "Remember Constance she _is only_ four years old."

"Yes a very stubborn and trying four year old. Don't even think about it young lady." Esther was about to bite Miss Hardbroom's hand. She quickly closed her mouth when she saw the stern look on Miss Hardbroom's face. "Conrad go on I'm sure that Cecilia is wondering where you are. I will see to Esther and I will also make sure that she gets back to bed and _**stays**_ there."

Conrad whispered into his sister's ear. "You may tell her about finding the biscuit Constance. I leave the punishment up to you." Miss Hardbroom gave her brother a look and then 'popped' up to the attic with Esther.

Esther started to whinge. "I don't like it here."

"Too bad this is where I am staying. Now let's get things straight,then you will go to bed and stay there until it is time to get up. Do you understand me Esther Emily?"

Esther knew her aunt meant business. Adults always did when they used both of your names. Also Miss Hardbroom had her hand under Esther's chin. "Yes Aunt Constance." Miss Hardbroom dropped her hand from Esther's chin.

"Right. Now I don't want you to think you got away with anything earlier. I know about the biscuit." Constance put Esther down and looked at her sternly. "Your Papa has given me permission to punish you. What do you thinks is a fair punishment for sneaking a biscuit after you had been told you could not have one?" Esther looked up at her aunt in surprise. She had been expecting at least a Level One. "Well young lady I don't have all night and neither do you."

"No pudding?" suggested Esther.

"Yes that is a very good suggestion. Now how many days?"

Esther swallowed and then answered, "four?"

"Well this is your _first_ offense. At least with me, how about two?"

Esther nodded. "Thank you Aunt Constance."

"We will tell your Mummy in the morning alright?" Esther nodded again.

"I'm sleepy."

"You should be it is after eleven pm. I am going to take you back to your bed. Now as I said before I expect you to stay there until CC gets you up for the morning. If you do get up again tonight I will raise your punishment to four days without pudding. Is that clear?"

"Yes Aunt Constance very clear. Aunt Constance?"

"Yes child what is it?"

Esther beckoned with her finger again. Constance got down on her knees,she was now level with Esther. Esther threw her small arms around her aunt's neck, "I love you Aunt Constance." Esther gave her aunt a big hug and another kiss.

"I love you too Esther" she whispered back. Constance 'popped' back down to the girl's room and placed Esther back in her bed. "Now be a good girl and stay there!"

"I will I promise." Esther once again clutched her teddy bear and fell asleep.

"Aunt Constance?" CC was now awake.

"CC why are you awake do you know how late it is?"

"Yes but I heard you come back with Esther. Is everything alright?"

"Yes CC lie back down and go to sleep I will see you in the morning."

CC yawned making sure to cover her mouth. "Alright I am rather tired,it has been a very long day." CC snuggled back down, Constance pulled the blanket up and tucked CC in. She then leaned over and first kissed Amy and then CC on their foreheads. Amy smiled in her sleep and once again put her arm around CC. "Good night Aunt Constance thank you for everything." CC fell back asleep. Constance Hardbroom wiped a stray tear from her eye and then 'popped' back to the attic.


	52. Chapter 52

_Well my mini border collie Caper will not let me read but she does not object to my typing,so another update and a tiny bit longer this time!_

Chapter 52

It is the next morning after the long night. Everyone has finished their breakfast.

"Right I need all of the Hallow-Hardbrooms except for the quads in The Lounge. Constance I would like you present as well. Hep could you ride herd on the quads for awhile?"

"Sure Uncle Conrad we will take them outside to play."

"That is fine. Oliver can you supervise outside while you make your calls?"

"No problem Conrad. George gave me a Bluetooth headset. It is really great leaves my hands free. I'll just put Hazel in her sling."

"Well actually Oliver that won't be necessary, Daddy and Sybil are taking Hazel this morning. Daddy wants Sybil to do some broomstick practice so I am getting the pram from the cottage. I think the walk to the cottage may help settle the quads down a bit,maybe make them more ready for their morning nap!"

"Good idea Hep. So that is taken care of then. Anything else you need me to do Conrad?"

"Well actually Oliver I have a rather large favour to ask."

"You want me to go to The East Wing."

"Would you? Just tell them we would like them to come to The Lounge after lunch. Constance?"

"Yes Conrad,Oliver may tell them I am here. Surprising them has **never** been a very good idea, though sometimes it may be necessary." Miss Hardbroom said cryptically. Oliver,Hep and The Hallows left the dining room with Hazel and the quads.

"Yes we have all learned that over the years. Sometimes in very painful ways." All of The Hallow-Hardbroom children giggled nervously. "Right you lot into The Lounge we have many things to discuss. After our meeting I would like to see Darius,Bertie and CC in my study. Now scatter!" All of the children carefully folded their napkins,put them next to their plates,carefully got up, pushed in their chairs and then left. Esther remained behind.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Esther what is it?"

"I don't get any pudding for the next two days."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I was very naughty last night and took a biscuit after Aunt Constance said no."

"Alright Esther, go on to The Lounge now please." Esther skipped out. Once she was out of ear shot all of the adults laughed. "So no pudding for two days Constance?"

"Well Esther actually suggested four,but I told her two would do. Only if she stayed in bed after she was put back in. I warned her I would raise it to four if she got out again before morning."

"So _you_ negotiated with a four year old." Conrad said with a bemused tone.

"A very highly intelligent four year old Conrad. I have never held with treating children as idiots, well except for a few exceptions. Esther has earned my respect,so I felt I should be firm but respectful."

"Yes well it seems to have worked with Esther. Now let's get to The Lounge, Esther and Amy need to get to Effie's by ten. It is now eight, hopefully this meeting with the children should not take too long."

"Conrad I would like to be in the study when you interview CC."

"Yes I think that is an excellent idea..." the doorbell rang interrupting Conrad. "Who could that be? We are not expecting anyone."

They all walked to the front door. Cecilia pushed the intercom button,"Yes? Who is it please?"

"Mr and Mrs Turtlewell with Mouser, Mrs Hallow-Hardbroom."

Cecilia opened the door. " My goodness what are you three doing here? Come in, come in." Cecilia led The Turtlewells and Mouser in. Mouser jumped from Mrs Turtlewell's arms and streaked up the stairs. "She seems to know where Pumpkin is." Cecilia chuckled. "Conrad you and Constance go on into The Lounge, oh wait a moment where are my manners? Mr and Mrs Turtlewell may I present Constance Hardbroom my sister-in-law?" The adults all politely acknowledged each other and then Constance and Conrad left for The Lounge. Cecilia followed The Turtlewells,they had started towards the dining room.

"I know you are quite curious Madam why we are here, Mouser would not rest until we told her we would follow you here. So we packed up all the necessary items and came. Now with all of the extra people you are going to be having here don't you even dare tell me you don't need our help. You needn't worry about the townhouse either our Alister and his family are looking after it for us."

"I wasn't worried I knew you would never leave it empty. But really Mrs Turtlewell I _can _handle..." Cecilia stopped talking. Mrs Turtlewell had just given her a 'look' to rival any of Miss Hardbrooms'. "Alright I give the both of you may take care of us."

"Very good, Mr Turtlewell will help me with this right now,is the new kitchen remodel finished?' Cecilia nodded. "Right well you go and join your family, we will have this tidied in no time. I will speak with you in about one half hour and we can discuss meals then and any cleaning you want done as well."

Cecilia knew better than to try and argue any more with Mrs Turtlewell. "You two are just peaches, maybe all of this was a bit overwhelming. Yes one half hour should be enough time. Right well I will be in The Lounge if you need anything." Cecilia turned and left the dining room she arrived in The Lounge and saw looks of complete surprise on all of the children's faces. "Ah started without me I see Conrad." Miss Hardbroom was pacing back and forth as usual,with Esther keeping pace right behind her. "Esther why are you following your Aunt Constance?"

In pure four year old logic she answered, "because she won't sit down."

Miss Hardbroom turned and looked down at Esther. "And just what is that supposed to mean _little miss?"_

"If you would sit down then I could sit on your lap." It was now clear to everyone that Esther was completely smitten with her Aunt Constance.

Miss Hardbroom was completely dumbfounded. CC tried and failed to hold back a giggle,but after a glare from Miss Hardbroom she clapped her hands over her mouth to hold them in. "Right well I am not going to sit down, you may get a bit tired."

"Oh" said Esther. "Well then will you please pick me up?"

Conrad interjected, " Constance it would make things a bit easier, Esther can be quite relentless and we do have quite a few more topics to discuss."

Miss Hardbroom looked around and sighed, "alright you win for _now _Esther,but mark my words young lady we _will_ be having a 'talk' later."

"Okay" said Esther and then after a look from Miss Hardbroom said, "I mean thank you Aunt Constance." Esther then held up her arms and Miss Hardbroom picked her up and settled Esther firmly on her hip. She did have some practice with this maneuver as she used to carry Cressida in just this manner. Cressida had been born when Constance and Conrad were eight. She had been somewhat of a surprise baby to the entire Hardbroom family.

"Stop wiggling young lady I don't want to drop you."

"Alright now as I was saying, leveling will now only be used as a last resort and only for very serious offenses. Those of you who were leveled yesterday may have noticed that your leveling has been removed. You will not be receiving any pocket money for this week and any bonus chores will go toward your punishment as well."

Bertie spoke up, "does this mean no more bonus money?"

Conrad gave a rather stern look to all of the children. "You will only be able to earn bonus money if you are not on any restrictions of any kind."

"Papa?"

"Yes Amy what is it?"

"A clarification please."

"Yes?"

"When you say restrictions of any kind, well exactly what does that mean?"

"Cecilia could you please explain this part, I am needed outside." Conrad had set his mobile on vibrate and his hip was buzzing. Conrad 'popped' out.

"Well that was unexpected. Right well Amy any restriction I think is quite clear. Here is an example, right now Esther is not getting any pudding for the next two days. So any bonus chores she might do she will **not** be getting any bonus pocket money. She will still get her regular pocket money small amount that it is,but no extra. _Now _do you understand?"

"Actually I understood before, I just wasn't sure that the younger children did."

"Oh yes I see now,well Amy thank you for looking out for the other children."

"You're welcome."

Darius spoke up, "so _**what behaviour **_will get us leveled?"

Cecilia gave Darius 'The Look'. "Covering all the angles Darius?" Darius blushed. "Alright lying,stealing,extreme disobedience and any dangerous activity. Everything will be handled on a case by case basis. You will not be leveled or even physically spanked without an explanation first and a very strong and serious lecture as well. Mouthwashes will still be given for foul language,talking back and whinging. You all know how the adults in this family feel about whinging so remember you have been warned."

Esther had turned absolutely white when she heard her mummy say the children would be leveled or physically spanked for stealing. Miss Hardbroom felt Esther stiffen. She whispered into Esther's ear, "don't worry Esther your stealing of that biscuit has already been dealt with you will not get leveled or physically spanked." She felt Esther relax.

Esther looked up at Miss Hardbroom. "Potty?"

Miss Hardbroom sighed, "oh dear. Cecilia? Esther and I will be back in a few minutes." Miss Hardbroom 'popped' out with Esther.

"Oh I wonder where they went?"

CC piped up, "potty break Mummy."

"Oh yes I see. Now anymore questions?" The children all shook their heads no. "Alright Bertie,Darius and CC please go wait outside the study I am sure your Papa will be with you three shortly."

CC squeezed Amy's hand and then left The Lounge with her brothers.

"So CC do you know what is up?" asked Bertie.

"I'm not sure what he wants to talk to you two about but I have a fairly good idea about me." CC stated flatly.

Darius spoke up, "I think I'm going to be lectured about what I did to Oliver and Hep yesterday. Even though Oliver already punished me for it."

"Oh yeah. So how was solitary Darius?" Bertie asked with a bit of cheek.

"Boring, Oliver took everything fun at of me and Fen's room. Made me write a letter of apology to Hep and gave me five hundred lines as well."

"Wow _and_ he told Papa everything?"

"Yup I'm pretty sure."

"Well it was nice knowing you Darius." Bertie laughed then stopped when he felt a very heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up and gulped. "Oh hi Papa."

"Hello Bertram. You and Darius go on into the study. Do not touch **anything**. I will be in directly." Both boys shuffled into the study and closed the door. "CC please go and find your Aunt Constance. Where did she go anyway?"

"She took Esther for a potty break." Conrad rolled his eyes. "Papa how come when I do that I get in trouble,but adults don't?"

"CC I am not in the best of moods right now do you really want me to answer that question?" CC shook her head no. "Right now go get Constance and no more questions." CC 'popped' off just before Conrad exploded. Conrad calmed himself down by taking several deep breaths and then went into his study to deal with his two older sons.

CC had used her locater spell even though she had a pretty good idea where Constance and Esther were.

"Esther stop arguing and wash your hands!" CC stifled a giggle and knocked on the door of the girl's bathroom. The door opened and CC looked in. She was slightly shocked. Miss Hardbroom had just taken a blast of water to the face.

"Oh Esther that was a _**big**_ mistake." CC stated.

Miss Hardbroom wiped the water from her face, "it certainly was. Esther Emily Hallow-Hardbroom you will spend the rest of the time until we leave for Miss Denham's in a corner of..."

CC interrupted her aunt. "Um Aunt Constance may I speak with you a moment it is very important."

Miss Hardbroom magically dried the rest of herself and Esther. She then grabbed Esther's hand and placed her against the wall. "**Do not move from this spot!"** Esther soberly nodded and then shook her head and then sighed. Miss Hardbroom and CC moved down the corridor about ten feet.

CC spoke in a hushed tone but louder than a whisper. "Aunt Constance she is _only_ four. You can't have her stand in a corner any longer than four minutes. Believe me Mummy has tried."

"Right I lost my head,well then I suppose I will discuss her punishment with Cecilia."

"I'm not sure you really need to punish her any further Aunt Constance. I think your disapproval has had the desired effect. Esther is crying and Esther hardly ever cries not even when she has been severely punished."

Constance Hardbroom looked down the corridor. Esther was absolutely sobbing as if her heart was broken. Constance looked at CC and then went back down the corridor to Esther. "Esther _why _are you crying?" Constance pulled out her handkerchief and first wiped Esther's face and then had her blow her nose.

"You don't love me anymore!" Esther sobbed again and then started breathing hard.

"Oh Esther." Miss Hardbroom crouched down until she was level with Esther. "Of course I still love you,it was your behaviour in the bathroom that I did not appreciate or love. Understand?"

"Yes." Esther's voice wavered. "I'm sorry Aunt Constance."

"Right blow again Esther." Esther blew. Miss Hardbroom then conjured a nice cool flannel and wiped Esther's entire face. "Hands please." She then wiped Esther's hands. "All clean and forgiven." Esther smiled. "There that is a much better face. But you still owe me four minutes in the corner."

CC went over to Esther. "You are getting off easy Es. Thank Aunt Constance." Esther looked at CC then at her Aunt Constance.

"Thank you Aunt Constance."

CC leaned down and hugged Esther, "we better get downstairs Mummy and Papa are probably wondering what is taking us so long."

"Alright give me your hands please." Miss Hardbroom 'popped' everyone down to The Lounge.

"Mummy!" Esther ran to her mum.

"Esther you have been crying!" Cecilia was surprised. She then gave Esther a very stern look. "Just what did you do young lady?"

Esther hung her head. "I splashed Aunt Constance in the face on purpose."

"_Oh Esther."_ Cecilia said in a very disappointed voice.

"Aunt Constance shouted at me in a very stern Papa-type voice. I thought she didn't love me anymore. But she does. I have to go stand in the corner now." Esther took her hands back from her mummy. Cecilia had been clutching them. Esther then marched over to an empty corner and faced the wall. "Time me please Aunt Constance."

Cecilia,CC and Constance all held back their laughter. "Your mummy will have to time you Esther, CC and I have to go and see your Papa now." Miss Hardbroom took CC's hand and they left The Lounge. "Well if Esther _**ever**_ comes to Cackles she will certainly liven things up!"

"_More_ than I have?"

"Oh yes I think much more. Of course you have helped pave the way for her. Now let's go see your father." Miss Hardbroom took CC's hand again and they walked to the study door. They both could hear voices but could not make out the words. Constance knocked firmly on the door. The door opened and two very glum boys walked out.

Bertie quickly whispered to CC, "be careful sis he is in an absolutely foul mood,thanks to Darius." Bertie pushed Darius ahead of him. "Come on trouble we don't want to keep Mum waiting."

"Oh boy" thought CC as Constance pulled her into her father's study and closed the door.

"Well Conrad are you ready for CC now?"

"Yes in a minute Constance. I really need a cup of tea. I will be right back."

"We will wait right here."

"That's fine." Conrad 'popped' off.

"CC I told your parents about the dream walking. I am going to try and convince your father to allow you to continue doing it."

CC looked up in complete astonishment. "Do you really think he will?"

"Well I think it all depends on just what happened last night."

"Oh maybe that phone call Papa received on his mobile was about what happened to Tiny and her minions."

"Maybe we will just have to wait and see."

Conrad 'popped' back into the study. "Turtlewell is bringing up some tea and biscuits for us." Just then there was a knock on the door. Conrad zapped it open.

Mr Turtlewell brought in a tray with all of the tea things on it. "Good Morning Miss CC. Nice to see you again Miss Hardbroom. Where would you like me to put this Sir?" Conrad's desk was completely covered and cluttered.

Conrad pointed to a clear spot next to his desk and a small table appeared. "Right there will do Turtlewell."

"Very good Sir." Mr Turtlewell placed the tray on the table. "Will there be anything else Sir?"

"No thank you Turtlewell." Mr Turtlewell bowed and then left the study.

"A very efficient man is your Mr Turtlewell Conrad."

"Yes both of The Turtlewells are complete treasures. The entire family loves them. They hardly ever come here though."

"Yes they explained all that in the front hall. Conrad please can we get on with things. If I am going to Effie's with Amy and Esther and also deal with Mother and Father today well..." Miss Hardbroom gave her brother a knowing look. "Conrad may I use your telephone? I need to speak with Miss Cackle."

"Go right ahead Constance. CC and I will wait for you. I'll just pour out the tea while we wait alright?"

"That is fine,but wait on mine please I like mine extremely hot."

Conrad poured the tea and gave CC her cup. He also passed her the biscuit plate. CC took one biscuit,but she was much too nervous to eat or drink. "Papa am I in trouble?"

"No CC you are not, not that _I_ know of anyway. Now eat your biscuit. Here give me your teacup I forgot to put in your sugar and perhaps a bit more cream?" CC smiled and nodded. She happily ate her biscuit.

"Alright I have spoken with Miss Cackle and told her to expect us back Thursday night."

"Can they hold lessons without you that long Constance?" Conrad poured a cup of tea and handed it to his sister.

"They will _have_ to. I do not want to rush things here. If we finish everything early we might leave tonight,but I would rather wait until Thursday. I can take care of CC's and Sybil's lessons here as well. Though Mr Hallow may want to take Sybil back himself." Miss Hardbroom took a sip of her tea.

"We'll see. I think it would be good for Sybil to fly back. Give her some more practice. Now we need to discuss CC's dream walking. I have already told CC that she is not in trouble. I need to know what happened last night CC."

CC swallowed, took a quick sip of tea and put her teacup down. "Well Papa I fell asleep pretty quickly last night. It seemed to me that 'The Dream' started right away. Sybil said it was actually about ten minutes after I fell asleep. It was the scariest ever. I don't remember the details only that I was terrified. I called out to Aunt Constance to come and help me and she was there immediately. She made me feel braver somehow. I said a spell and no I don't know what spell. The next thing I remember is hearing a cat sing and then I woke up with Mouser on my chest."

CC have you ever dream walked before?" Conrad asked.

"Not that I remember. The only people I ever mind walked with was Amy and the other children. I don't know if I ever dream walked with them as well."

"CC go and get Amy and bring her back here please."

"Alright Papa and we are not in trouble right?"

"Not yet. Now scat!"

CC opened the study door and ran out making sure to close the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Cackles Miss Cackle was in the staff room explaining Miss Hardbroom's absence to Miss Drill and Miss Bat.

"So what about her lessons?" asked Miss Bat.

"Well we will have to cover as best as we can. She has told me where her lesson plans are. Miss Drill you of course cannot teach potions but you can supervise any of the girls who are just reading or taking an exam. We are so far behind in lessons that I really hate to cancel any more. I am afraid we may need to assign more homework,otherwise we may not be able to end the school term on time."

"When will she and the girls be back?" asked Miss Drill.

"She is hoping for Thursday evening, if it is any later she will call back. This should not be too hard. I will of course tell the girls that we expect them to behave as if Miss Hardbroom is just around the corner." Miss Drill and Miss Bat both laughed.

Miss Drill then said, "well I really hope the girls don't disappoint us Miss Cackle but I for one... well I will just be a bit more vigilant than usual."

"I think that would be wise for _**all**_ of us." Miss Cackle gave Miss Bat a hard look.

Miss Bat looked up and said, "what?"


	53. Chapter 53

_Update time! A power outage and a fully charged laptop battery the perfect time to type in a long chapter! Luckily I have a good torch and I can type without looking at my fingers._

Chapter 53

Back at The Hallow-Hardbroom estate, CC has just 'popped' back with Amy. "Here we are Papa. I have told Amy what is going on."

"Thank you CC, go sit by your Aunt Constance please." There was a chair next to where Miss Hardbroom was standing arms crossed over her chest.

CC flopped down into the chair, she immediately sat up straight after glares from both Miss Hardbroom and Conrad. "Sorry." CC mumbled. Miss Hardbroom fixed her with another look,a look that plainly said 'we will be discussing this later.' CC sighed and made sure the adults were not looking when she rolled her eyes.

"Amy would you like some tea and a biscuit?" Conrad asked trying to put his oldest daughter more at ease.

"No thank you Papa, I _might_ have a biscuit after though."

"Alright Amy please try to relax, you may sit if you prefer."

"No thank you Papa I'm fine."

"Alright now Amy I want you to think hard, has CC _ever_ dream walked with you? Not mind walking, we know all about that,by the way you too are forbidden from mind walking as well. You will be reciting The Hallow-Hardbroom Promise later."

"I understand Papa, you will have to get all of the children, well except for the quads to promise, everyone can mind walk. Esther is especially good at it."

"Alright thank you for telling me, now what about dream walking?"

"Yes Papa CC has dream walked with me before as well as Esther. I'm not really sure that Esther understands though. I think she just thought she was regular dreaming you will have to ask her."

"I will, now Amy this is very important when you dream walked with CC do you remember what the dreams were about?"

"Most of the time it is just regular pleasant dreams eating all of the ice cream we want and not getting sick. Doing daring tricks on our brooms and not getting in trouble for it. You know normal fun things,but every now and then the dreams have been absolutely terrifying! In the dream something evil is after CC and the only way I have been able to help her is to get Pumpkin into the dream. Once Pumpkin is there the evil retreats enough for Pumpkin to get CC to wake up."

"Thank you Amy you have been very helpful. You may now have a biscuit. Please go tell your mum we should be out soon."

"Alright Papa, see you later CC and Aunt Constance." Conrad zapped the door open and Amy left. The door closed itself after Amy left.

"CC why didn't you tell us all of the children could mind walk?" Conrad asked with concern.

"Well mostly because you didn't ask me." Miss Hardbroom smirked at Conrad. "I also felt that it was tattling I really thought you would work it out for yourself. Papa you and Mummy were so angry, I just didn't want anymore of that anger directed at me or anybody else."

Conrad wiped his face with his right hand. "Alright fair enough. Constance do you have any questions for CC about 'The Dream' last night?"

"Actually Conrad I do but I think we may have run out of time."

Conrad looked at his watch. "Yes I'm afraid you are right. CC would you like to go with your sisters and Aunt Constance to Miss Denham's?"

"Oh yes please Papa. She will also want to see Pumpkin and Mouser. You should bring Morgana Aunt Constance." CC was so excited she was bouncing in her chair.

"CC is there something about the cats that you are not telling us?" Miss Hardbroom was curious about the way CC communicated with cats.

"It is not really my story to tell. You need to speak with Miss Denham." CC answered mysteriously.

Conrad gave CC a measured look. "Right well Constance I would not try to pry anything out of CC right now. The look you see on her face is the one her mum refers to as 'The Clam'. No amount of threats or pleading will get that child to speak until she is ready."

"I remember the look Conrad, Cressida was quite 'The Clam' in her day as you might remember." Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow at Conrad, he raised one right back. "Well I think the girls and I had better get going. Please tell Mother and Father I will speak with them when I return. After lunch would probably be best. Just when _is _Cressida arriving?"

"Constance nothing gets past you does it?"

"Very little no. You know...wait a moment Conrad. CC please go and get your sisters,the broomsticks and all of the cats. I will meet you outside in just a few minutes." CC looked at her father and then her aunt and then 'popped' out of the study.

"I need to speak with CC about her 'popping' she should not be able to 'pop' out of my study. The protection spells should have prevented that."

"We can discuss all of the later Conrad. As I was saying very little gets past me. Now you know why the council asked me to be 'THE ONE'. Before you start getting upset all over again let me explain something. I did not turn them down immediately. I was very flattered and I _knew_ I could do the job,but I didn't _want_ it. I have always felt the call to teach,study and learn. I love being a teacher and I still love learning and studying. I could not do these things if I was 'THE ONE'. I knew they would ask you next Conrad. I also knew that even though you were courting Cecilia at the time that you would accept the position. You have the diplomatic skills that are necessary as well as the power. My diplomacy skills are well for lack of a better word, lax. So please don't be insulted anymore that I was asked first."

"Thank you Constance I appreciate the explanation. I was not insulted just a bit hurt that you kept all of this information from me for so many years. I can see now why you felt you had to. Now Cressida plans to be here for lunch. She will also be bringing her four youngest with her."

"Her four youngest? Just how many children do Cressida and Wilfred have?" Miss Hardbroom had lost touch with her sister right before Helena was born.

"Five but she and Wilfred are in the process of adopting two more orphaned witches. Twin girls, they are two years old. Constance you can discuss all of this with Cress. I think you had better inform Mother and Father about being offered the position of 'THE ONE' it might help clear up certain problems."

"I'll see Conrad. Now I really need to go. I don't want the girls to be late, punctuality is very important!" Miss Hardbroom left her brother's study and went out the front door. The girls were waiting for her in the driveway. "Esther why do you have such a thunderous look on your face?"

"I want to ride with _**you**_! Amy said I can't. Why can't I?"

"Is there a reason why she can't Amy?"

"Well no not really Aunt Constance, I just thought with the cats and everything."

"Can you ride with a cat Amy? I notice you don't have a cat of your own."

Amy sighed she was a tiny bit jealous that CC had received a free Denham cat. "Yes I can ride with a cat. No I don't have my own. Miss Denham's are too expensive and she already gave CC Pumpkin..."

"I see, well how about having Mouser ride with you. Morgana and I can handle Esther, CC of course will ride with Pumpkin. Does the trip take long Amy?"

"No Aunt Constance usually ten minutes at the most. It all depends on how squirmy Esther is."

Miss Hardbroom fixed Esther with 'The Look'. "You _will not_ squirm while riding with me little miss. Is that understood?"

"Yes Aunt Constance." Esther replied respectfully. "I promise to keep still."

"Good girl." Miss Hardbroom rapped her broom and gave the command, "HOVER. Morgana come." Morgana hopped onto the back of the broomstick. Miss Hardbroom sat down sidesaddle and picked up Esther and placed her in front of her. "Esther please sit astride, I think it will be safer." Esther turned her head and gave Miss Hardbroom a frightened look. "Don't worry I will hold you as well." Miss Hardbroom put one arm around Esther. Esther relaxed and grinned. "Are you two ready yet?"

Amy and CC both answered at the same time, "yes Aunt Constance."

"Good you two lead the way Esther and I will follow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conrad left his study. He needed to speak with Cecilia and knew she was with the boys in The Lounge.

"Fenner your paper is an absolute mess. You know better than this, please do this over and neatly!" Cecilia scolded Fenner gently. She knew that Fenner missed having Esther studying with him. "Darius have you finished your maths sheet? Let me see it please. Right you may read quietly now." Darius grinned and picked up his book. He loved free reading time. "Bertie how is your book report coming along?"

"I've almost finished Mum. Um Mum Oliver said he would help me with my maths. May I go and find him _please?"_

"Yes go on, you can finish your book report for homework."

"Thanks Mum. Papa do you know where Oliver is?" Bertie asked his father as Conrad entered The Lounge.

"I believe he is down at their cottage. Cecilia could the boys take a break now please? There is something I need to discuss with you before lunch."

"Alright lessons are over for today boys,but we will have a much _longer_ session tomorrow to make up for today. Anything you have not finished today is now homework no excuses will be accepted for uncompleted work! Do all of you understand?"

"Yes Mum, yes Mummy." The boys all answered.

"Fenner I want you to do all of your work yourself. No getting Esther or anyone else to do it for you. You may ask people for help but you do the work alright?" Cecilia was well aware that Fenner often had extra 'help' from his sisters.

"Yes Mummy I promise I will do my own work." Fenner answered earnestly.

"Good boy. Right off you go. You too Darius. Bertie?"

"Yes Mum?"

"If Oliver is too busy please wait until later to ask him for help alright?"

"Yes Mum I _know._ When are we going to see Gammy and Gampy."

"Probably after lunch. You three stay away from The East Wing is that understood?" Conrad's voice was very firm.

All three boys nodded, "yes Papa." Before anymore edicts could be handed down the boys ran from the room and out the front door. Slamming it behind them.

"Why do boys always have to leave with so much noise?" Cecilia looked at Conrad.

"Too much energy I suppose. Listen Cecilia I have some really important things to discuss with you, could you please come to my study."

"Yes just give me about ten minutes, I need to speak with Mrs Turtlewell first. I'll bring up some tea. But no more biscuits, you have had enough this morning." Cecilia brushed the biscuit crumbs from Conrad's shirt.

Conrad laughed "all right dear but ten minutes only please. We really have quite a lot to discuss before lunch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here Aunt Constance." Amy declared.

"I can see that Amy descend please." Miss Hardbroom had seen her old friend waiting for the girls arrival. Everyone landed without incident. The cats all jumped down and ran into the cottage right away.

"Good Morning Miss Denham." Amy and Esther chirped.

"Good Morning girls. I see you have brought two guests with you this morning." Effie said with a twinkle in her eye. "Why don't the two of you go in and get set up. Amy please put your homework and Esther's as well, on my table."

"Yes Miss." Amy sent her broom to Miss Denham's backyard. There was a small broom shed there and it knew where to go. Amy and Esther entered the cottage.

"You may go in as well CC."

"Thank you Miss Denham." CC gave Miss Denham a quick hug and a smile,she sent her broomstick after Amy's.

Effie waited until the girls were out of earshot. "Oh Constance it is so good to see you again" she gushed.

Miss Hardbroom sniffed and tried to look haughty but she could not pull it off, Effie just knew her too well. "You too Effie it _has_ been much too long. Could we go inside to catch up please, people are starting to stare."

Effie wheeled around, "what are you lot looking at? Mind your own business, go on now scat!" There were a few mutterings but everybody left. "There that is better." Effie brushed her hands together. "Please come in Constance we have much to discuss."

Miss Hardbroom was slightly taken aback there were obviously a few things about Effie that Conrad had failed to mention. "Effie just what was all that about? You seem to have quite a bit of power and influence here."

"Didn't Conrad tell you?"

"Tell me what? Effie you have that twinkle again. What is going on?"

"Constance _I_ am the mayor of this village!"

You could have knocked Miss Hardbroom over with a feather at that moment. However she quickly recovered. "The mayor?"

"Yes I Millificent Heather Denham, mayor. Funny isn't it? Especially when Miss Broomhead said I would never amount to anything."

"Well who takes what that old witch says seriously?" Miss Hardbroom giggled. Yes hard to believe but she really giggled!

"Oh Constance I am so glad that you are here. I have so much to tell you. But first let me get the girls started on some lessons. Do you have any lessons for CC to work on?"

"Yes I have some maths sheets they should keep her busy for awhile anyway. Effie do you still have your first year potions book from University?"

"Yes why?"

"I'd like CC to read it. She has already read all of the potions books at Cackles as well as all of her mother's. I tell you Effie that child is absolutely amazing."

"I know Constance I have known CC her entire life. If she had not been sent to Cackles she would probably be studying here with me." Just then there was a muffled bang coming from the room that Effie used as a schoolroom. "Now what are those scamps up to?"

Miss Hardbroom sniffed the air. "No good I can tell assure you. I am quite familiar with that smell. _Constance-Cecilia you had better have a good explanation!_" Miss Hardbroom called down the corridor. "Effie please lead the way."

Effie went down the corridor followed by a very grim-faced Miss Hardbroom. As they entered the room all three girls immediately stood up. CC spoke up fast, "it wasn't me Aunt Constance really. I know it smells like my potion but it's n..."

"CC stop, I can tell now just whose potion it is." The smoke coming from the cauldron was orange. "Esther-Emily do you mind explaining just what you have done?" Miss Hardbroom and Miss Denham both gave Esther a very stern look. Esther took one scared look at her teacher and her aunt, she then promptly took herself to the corner. Both Miss Hardbroom and Miss Denham had to hide smiles. "Very well Esther after your four minutes we will still want an explanation. In the meantime you two can clean up this mess." Miss Denham and I will be back in a few minutes. Esther when your punishment time is finished you will help!" Miss Hardbroom and Miss Denham left the room. Miss Denham set a brief silence spell on the corridor so the girls would not here their conversation.

"Great restraint you showed there Constance." Effie started to laugh. "Isn't it funny the way Esther marches herself to the corner? I'm afraid it happens several times a day."

"I suppose she is too young for lines."

"Oh no she owes me several lines. I try not to give her more than twenty lines at a time,she is only four."

"Yes Effie I am well aware of how old Esther is. Being only four is not much of an excuse though, she is just too intelligent. What happens when she is five,six,seven etc. Being four is not an excuse it is just what she is. Esther and I have already butted heads several times in fact. Just because she is four did not stop me from negotiating a punishment for her. Alright new subject, Effie do you have any kittens that are ready for sale that are not spoken for?"

"Actually Constance I do I have a pair of sister kittens that I wanted placed together. Why? You are not giving up Morgana are you?"

"Certainly not! No I want to purchase kittens for Amy and Esther. Do you think the two you have would be a good match with them?"

"Well yes, but Constance you don't have to buy them, I believe Conrad was planning to."

"Effie please let me. I'll clear it with Conrad and Cecilia, and don't worry I can afford whatever you were going to charge Conrad."

"Alright Constance, but let's not tell the girls right now I want them to concentrate on their lessons."

"Right, well may I use your telephone to call Conrad?"

"Sure go ahead it is right here in the telephone cupboard. I like to keep it out of the way. There is a small stool to sit on as well. Constance I will meet you back in the schoolroom alright?"

"Yes that is fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Effie went back down the corridor,she removed the silence spell and opened the door. The schoolroom was still not clean. Esther was still in the corner, "oh dear what happened?" Effie sighed.

"Esther was more of a hindrance than a help Miss Denham. She put herself back into the corner. She um well..."

Esther turned around, "I hit CC." Esther then turned back toward the wall.

"Oh dear this is not good at all." Miss Denham looked around. "Where _is_ CC?"

"She 'popped' to the back garden to be with the cats Miss. Should I go and get her?"

"No leave her alone I'll have your aunt deal with CC. Esther come out of that corner NOW!" Miss Denham's voice was very stern and dripping with disappointment. She waved her arms and the schoolroom was once again tidy. "Amy please read chapters twenty-five and twenty-six of your potions book and answer the questions at the back."

"Yes Miss." Amy stole a look at Esther, the look she saw on her face was pure defiance. Amy shuddered and opened her book.

"Esther you will come with me." Miss Denham pushed Esther in front of her and marched her down the corridor. Apparently Esther was not going fast enough she felt Miss Denham give her a small push. "Pick up your feet and stop that shuffling!"

Miss Hardbroom appeared in the corridor. Esther stopped short. "What is going on Effie?"

"We have a problem Constance, we need to go to the back garden and find CC."

Esther would not look at her aunt. "Esther look at me." Miss Hardbroom commanded. Esther slowly raised her head. "What did you do to CC?"

Esther answered with a trembly voice, "I hit her."

"_**You**__**what!?" **_

"I hit her." Esther answered again.

"Why?"

"She made me angry."

"So you _hit_ her? When I was angry with you last evening did I hit you?"

"No Aunt Constance."

"So why did you hit CC?"

"I don't know it just sort of happened."

"Where did you hit her?"

"In the tummy."

"I see, Effie do you mind if I handle this situation?"

"No Constance go right ahead I will go and see how Amy is doing." Effie was quite relieved , she didn't really know what to do about Esther and when her parents found out well this just was not going to be a really good day for Esther.

"Come with me young lady, we need to find CC."

"Aunt Constance am I in a lot of trouble?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I am."

"You are quite right. You are in extremely big trouble. Now come along." Miss Hardbroom tugged on Esther's hand and practically pulled Esther off of her feet.

CC was sitting in the back garden by the herb patch. She had plucked some peppermint and was idly twirling the plant in her fingers. "I don't understand why she hit me Pumpkin. She never has before no matter how angry she was." Pumpkin mewed at CC. "But why should she be jealous?" Pumpkin gave CC a look. "Because of Aunt Constance you mean?" Pumpkin mewed again and cocked her head. "Not just Aunt Constance then? Oh I get it because she doesn't have her own cat. But neither does Amy." CC mused. Pumpkin batted CC's arm. "You don't mean Amy is jealous too?" Pumpkin started to purr. "Well it's not my fault." CC flopped back on the bench. She saw her aunt coming down the path dragging Esther behind her. "Oh great here we go again." CC sighed and stood up. She took a deep breath of the peppermint for courage.

"CC" Miss Hardbroom called, "Esther has something she wants to say to you." Miss Hardbroom placed Esther in front of her. CC crouched down until she was eye level with Esther. "Go on Esther." Miss Hardbroom poked Esther in the back. Both CC and Esther winced.

Esther was surprised when CC winced. "I am sorry for hitting you in the tummy CC. Um CC why did you wince when Aunt Constance poked _me_?"

"Because Es I too have felt that poke and I know how much it hurts. I accept your apology. Esther are you and Amy upset with me?" Esther looked down but she did not answer.

Miss Hardbroom looked at CC and then at Esther. "Why would they be upset CC?" she asked.

"Well not exactly upset Aunt Constance. Esther why don't you go back to Miss Denham? Is that alright Aunt Constance? I really need to speak with you alone."

"Yes that is fine. Esther I am going to 'pop' you back to the schoolroom."

"I can do it myself." Esther pouted.

"I'm sure you can but let me do it this time alright?"

Esther lifted her head, "alright." She crossed her arms, "I'm ready."

Miss Hardbroom 'popped' Esther away. "Alright CC what do you need to speak with me about?"

"Could we sit down please Aunt Constance I can't do this with me sitting and you standing."

"Alright CC how about here on the bench?"

"Yes that will do. Aunt Constance I am not used to my sisters being jealous of me. Amy always said she didn't _want_ to go to Cackles she likes staying home, and Esther is much too young to go away yet."

"I don't think it is just your going away to school CC."

"I know they are jealous of Pumpkin. It is not _my _fault they don't have cats. I didn't get Pumpkin until I was six. So I don't know why Esther thinks she needs one at four. Amy used to have a cat."

"She did?! Why didn't she say so when I asked her about it before?"

"I think it is still too painful for her. She had a beautiful fuzzy black cat, her name was Rosabella. Papa gave her to Amy for Amy's sixth birthday. She was not a Denham cat but she was very special and Amy loved her dearly."

Miss Hardbroom put her arm around CC. "What happened to Rosabella CC?"

"She was killed by Gertrude Toadwart and it was **not** an accident." CC spat out with venom.

Miss Hardbroom was a bit surprised, she had never heard that tone in CC's voice before. "CC were you there?"

"Yes and Bertie and Amy as well. Amy has always said that it wasn't my fault,but it has always felt that way to me."

"CC when did this happen? When you were kidnapped?"

"No, it was shortly after I brought Pumpkin home. Rosabella and Pumpkin got along right from the start. We were playing tag on the South Lawn. Rosabella and Pumpkin were chasing after us." CC paused and sighed.

"Go on CC." Miss Hardbroom could see how hard this was for CC.

"Pumpkin chased me and Rosabella was right behind Pumpkin. All of a sudden Gertrude flew down and grabbed Rosabella by the scruff of her neck. Amy screamed. Bertie ran to get Papa, and I..." CC stopped and looked at Miss Hardbroom with a very stricken face.

"Go on CC it's alright." Miss Hardbroom gave CC's shoulder a small squeeze.

"I screamed 'let her go'. Gertrude let her go alright,from one hundred feet in the air! I was so surprised I didn't think to send a spell up to save her. Gertrude laughed and flew away. Bertie had stopped when he heard me. Rosabella dropped right in front of Amy. She died on impact. Oh Aunt Constance it was horrible." CC buried her face in Miss Hardbroom's lap.

"Shh CC it was not your fault." Miss Hardbroom stroked CC's hair. "Really CC I am sure Amy does not blame you."

"No I don't, I never have CC." Amy had 'popped' into the back garden unseen by either CC or Miss Hardbroom. "CC you were just as shocked as Bertie and I were when Gertrude let go, well actually she hurled Rosabella."

CC sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What? She hurled her? I thought she just dropped her."

"No CC she hurled her. She wanted to make sure that Rosabella landed at my feet."

"But why?" CC sniffed. Miss Hardbroom pulled her handkerchief out and handed it to CC.

"Because she wanted Rosabella for her cat."

"Amy what in the world are you not telling me?"

"Papa bought Rosabella from a pet store. Apparently the owner had made a slight promise to Gertrude to sell Rosabella to her. Papa was willing to pay a higher price so the owner sold her to him instead. Gertrude was livid. She swore she would get revenge."

"That woman is a very nasty piece of work."

"Was Aunt Constance."

"Was? What do you mean CC?"

"She was at the bakery last night. That is where the gathering was."

Amy looked confused. "CC what are you talking about?"

"I can't explain right now Amy not without Papa."

"Oh alright. I need to get back to my lessons now. Are you coming CC?"

"In a little while Amy. I still need to speak with Aunt Constance."

"Alright I'll see you later then." Amy 'popped' off.

"Your family is very talented when it comes to 'popping' CC. I did not learn how until I was sixteen."

"I know Aunt Constance and I am sorry about the way Miss Broomhead treated you,as well as Gammy and Gampy." CC sighed.

Miss Hardbroom gave CC a startled look. "CC what do you know about my relationship with my parents?"

"I know that it is not very good and there was some sort of falling out. But that is all."

"Well more may come out later before we leave but right now we need to get back to lessons." CC handed back the handkerchief. Miss Hardbroom conjured a wet flannel and wiped CC's face, then sent it back.

"Thank you Aunt Constance that felt nice." Miss Hardbroom took CC's hand and 'popped' with her back to the schoolroom.

"But CC _needed_ me Miss." They heard Amy explaining as they appeared.

"You did not have permission to leave the room Amy. I want two hundred lines of 'I must ask permission before leaving the room.' I want those before you leave today." Miss Denham looked down sternly at Amy.

Amy sighed,"yes Miss Denham. I am sorry Miss really."

"I know you are Amy. Please take your seat. Here is your exam you may begin."

Miss Hardbroom handed CC a work sheet. "Go work on your maths CC and don't disturb your sisters."

"Yes Aunt Constance." CC sat down and gave Amy a quick smile. She looked over at Esther. Esther had her head on her arms and was fast asleep.

Miss Hardbroom whispered to Effie, "won't she be stiff when she awakens?"

"A little bit, but I have found it best not to move her. If she doesn't get the rest she needs she gets really cranky."

CC had come up behind Miss Denham and Miss Hardbroom. "Miss I can move her without waking her. Aunt Constance could you zap a small bed over there please?" Both ladies had jumped when CC came up behind them. Miss Hardbroom zapped an Esther sized bed where CC was pointing. CC 'popped' Esther onto the bed and then covered her with a light blanket that Miss Denham kept in the schoolroom. "Thank you she will be much more comfortable now." CC went back and continued working on her maths sheet.

Miss Denham took Constance by the arm and led her out of the room. She quietly closed the door.

"Don't you have to keep an eye on Amy?"

"Constance _**really!**_ Hallow-Hardbroom children do not cheat **ever!**"

"I know CC told me. I'm just not used to children with such a high moral compass. The littles misses I teach are always trying something. But come to think of it I don't believe anyone has _ever_ even tried to cheat in my classes."

"I'm sure they haven't Constance, you have quite the reputation you know!" Effie laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh come on Con you were not the angel you pretended to be at school. I was there remember?"

"Remember the peanut butter incident?" Miss Hardbroom said as she and Effie made their way to the kitchen.

"Ooh I had forgotten that one. How about the spaghetti and tomato sauce?" Miss Hardbroom laughed with remembrance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conrad hung up his telephone and sighed deeply.

"What was that about Conrad?" Cecilia was concerned about the look on her husband's face.

"Susie and all of her minions are dead Cecilia."

"What?! Not CC's lightening bolt? What will happen to CC Conrad?"

"Nothing the council was just calling to inform me that there would be no repercussions. It wasn't just the lightening bolt and fire Cecilia. It also wasn't just CC. Apparently there was an orange mist as well."

"Orange mist? Conrad not Esther she is only four!"

"Well orange is her colour, just as purple is CC's. I suppose we may never know the entire story. Let's drop it for now. So do you think we can handle two kittens in the house?"

"What _are_ you talking about Conrad?"

"Constance wants to buy Esther and Amy each a Denham kitten."

"Do you think Amy is ready? After Rosabella she said she didn't want another cat. I thought we were going to make Esther wait until she was six just as we did for Amy and CC."

"I know but Constance really wants to do this. Yes I think Amy is ready. Effie said she had two sister kittens that she wants to be placed together. It is very difficult to find anyone that will buy two kittens at once."

"So we would be doing her a favour of sorts, well Constance is. I actually think this might be good for Esther. Are we still sending CC back to Cackles now that the danger is gone?"

"I would really like to she can really learn so much more there. I think she is beyond Miss Denham's teaching skills,and you did say that you were having trouble keeping her from boredom."

"I know you are right Conrad. I think the structure and discipline of boarding school is just what she needs right now. But oh how we miss her while she is there!"

"She has only been there for a week and one half Cecilia, but I know what you mean. Come on let's go tell Hep,Oliver and George what is going on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Miss Denham's.

"Remember when you took the string and dipped it in mustard?" asked Effie.

"Well I know how much it stains and Flora needed taking down a peg or two." Constance answered.

"The look on her face when she walked out of her bedroom into the web you made with it!"

"The two months of detention and solitary confinement weekends were so worth it. The call to my parents however..."

"Oh yes that was bad. Flora held that over your head for the rest of term."

"Well look what she is doing now, she has not been very successful as an adult has she?"

"I purposely lost touch with that bunch years ago. What is she doing?"

"She is a box packer at Hags and Horricks."

"Oh my gosh how did you find that out?"

"We order many of our supplies from there. One of those little papers fell out saying 'this box packed personally' by Flora Yarroweed."

"Peaked in school, what a waste of an education. Amy should be finished with her exam. I usually give the girls a small snack. Just some apples from my orchard, it makes a nice break in the day."

"Do you have lessons in the afternoon as well Effie?"

"No, it is not really necessary. I let the girls go at about one. Cecilia sometimes has some lessons in the afternoon, but I think it is just for the boys now. Alright I have the apples cut. Let's go back to the schoolroom. Shall we 'pop' as the Hallow-Hardbroom's all say?"

"Why not it is the fastest mode of transportation." Miss Hardbroom and Miss Denham 'popped' back to the schoolroom. Esther was now awake and sitting at her table. CC and Amy were still working.

"Amy haven't you finished your exam yet?" asked Miss Denham putting the bowls of apples down in front of each girl.

"Oh yes Miss, I'm working on my lines now. So is CC I believe."

"CC have you finished your maths already?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." CC felt that since they were in the schoolroom she had better answer in the more respectful way.

"Which lines are you working on?"

"My bath lines Miss Hardbroom. I am almost finished with the Wednesday lines." CC sighed.

"Alright well have your break with your sisters now please. Effie may I speak with you over here please?"

"Certainly Constance."

"Shall we continue the girls potions lessons or did you have something else in mind? I can always do potions with CC and Sybil this afternoon."

"That might be better I hadn't planned on doing potions today. I gauge my lessons on the energy I feel from the girls. Esther seems especially tired today."

"I am not surprised she was in and out of her bed at least three times last night!"

"It seems to be more than that, it is as if she set a particularly large spell. Any ideas?"

"Just a minute. CC could you come with us please?"

"Yes Miss." CC exchanged a 'look' with Amy. Amy just shrugged her shoulders. Esther on the other hand was staring at Miss Hardbroom with a very intense expression.

"Esther why are you looking at me in such a rude manner?"

"I need to tell you something. Something important."

"Alright you may come with us. Hurry along."

Amy had no idea what all this was about,she just went back to writing her lines. CC could fill her in later.

The two teachers went out to the back garden. CC and Esther followed. Esther had grabbed CC's hand. CC gave Esther's hand a tiny squeeze, Esther squeezed back.

"You two sit here on the bench please." Miss Hardbroom pointed to the bench where CC and she had sat earlier. CC dropped Esther's hand and sat down. Esther just stood in front of the bench. It was too high and she did not want to climb. Miss Hardbroom sighed, she grabbed Esther around the middle and plopped her down on the bench next to CC. "There little miss now what do you need to tell me that is so important?" Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and looked down at Esther. Miss Denham did the same.

CC shuddered the looks were a bit intimidating and sitting down with an adult looming over you can be very disconcerting. Esther however just swallowed and answered. "I am tired today because of the orange mist." CC looked at Esther in complete shock.

"CC do you know what Esther is talking about?"

"Yes Aunt Constance it happened last night during my dream walk. I forgot about the orange mist until Esther..." CC put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"CC what is wrong?" CC had gone completely white.

"Aunt Constance we _need_ to call Papa. He must come here now. It is very important!"

"Effie would you go in and call Conrad please? Please hurry!"

Effie took one look at the girls and then 'popped' back to the cottage. She was back with Conrad in tow in just seconds. "I didn't need to call Constance he was at my door when I 'popped' back inside."

Conrad spoke, "I need to speak with Esther and CC. No Effie you may stay but Amy should be here as well. Oh here she comes. Cecilia came with me as well."

"But I don't understand Mum. I told Papa everything this morning." Amy was explaining as she walked toward the group with her mother.

"Amy?" Conrad said in his sternest voice.

Amy swallowed. "Yes Papa?"

"What do you know about the orange mist?"

Amy stopped in her tracks, and she too went completely white. The adults all heard her mutter, "she didn't, she never." She then looked at Esther. "Esther what did you do?"

Everyone turned and looked at Esther once more. Esther got a fluttery feeling in her tummy. She looked at CC for courage. CC smiled and nodded. Esther crawled into CC's lap and CC put her arms protectively around Esther's now trembling body.

"You are scaring her." CC flatly stated. "It is alright Es go on tell Papa about the orange mist."

Esther shook her head no. Conrad crouched down so he was level with the girls. "How about now Es." Once again Esther shook her head no. She then gave Miss Hardbroom a pleading look.

"Give Esther to me CC." Miss Hardbroom held out her arms. CC looked at Esther and Esther nodded. CC handed Esther up to Miss Hardbroom. Esther nuzzled her head into Miss Hardbroom's neck. "Really Esther it is alright you are not in any trouble. We just need to know about the orange mist." Miss Hardbroom held Esther tight. "Conrad please!"

"Your Aunt Constance is right Esther you are not in any trouble. Please tell us. Why are you so frightened?"

Esther leaned out and looked first at CC and then Amy. Amy was finally able to move. She went to the bench and sat with CC grabbing her hand as she sat down. Cecilia went and sat with the girls. Effie zapped over some of the garden chairs for everyone else. Everyone sat down including Miss Hardbroom. Esther was still clinging to her side but moved to Miss Hardbroom's lap and faced herself out. Esther sighed deeply and finally spoke. "There was a big witch and she was hurting CC and Amy. There was a big purple lightening bolt and purple flames but the big witch was laughing. She pointed at Amy and CC and that is when I called the orange mist."

"You called it?" Conrad asked with a puzzled tone. "CC what does she mean?"

"That is what she calls casting spells Papa. She says call instead of cast."

"Alright. Esther what does your orange mist do exactly?"

"It protects and um I don't know the word I want." Esther looked at CC for the answer.

"CC? Could you explain this better? Have you seen this orange mist before?"

"Yes to both of your questions Papa. Do you mind if I answer the second one first?"

"Go ahead we just want and need clarification."

"Alright Esther first cast her orange mist last year. Remember that new family that moved to the village?" Conrad nodded. CC continued. "Well the daughter my age was being nasty to me. Mummy told me to use constraint. So I ignored her. Esther didn't. She shouted at her, 'leave our CC alone'! Prissy said what are you going to do about it pipsqueak? Esther got a very strange look on her face and said this."

"This? Oh you mean the word this." Conrad clarified.

"Yes and then the orange mist surrounded Prissy. Her eyes went really wide and then she shook all over. She looked at Esther. Esther just smiled at her. Then Prissy fell over and the mist disappeared. I went and brought back Prissy's Mummy. Prissy left all of us alone after that. In fact the whole family will cross to the other side of the street if they see any of us."

"CC I am still a bit confused. Prissy is alright yes?"

"Yes I heard she is still nasty just not as much as before."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this last year?" Conrad was a bit puzzled.

"Oh Conrad really I think the girls would file that under tattling. Right girls?"

All three girls nodded. Esther put her thumb into her mouth. Miss Hardbroom pulled it out and lowered her eyebrows at Esther. Esther sighed and leaned back against Miss Hardbroom. Conrad laughed at this entire exchange. "Thanks Constance we have been trying to discourage that particular habit of Esther's."

"I would hope so she is much too old to be sucking her thumb!" Miss Hardbroom replied looking down at Esther once more. Esther sighed and closed her eyes. She was still very tired.

"Go on CC." Cecilia urged.

"Well last night during 'The Dream' Esther appeared. Papa I didn't tell you earlier because I really did not remember until Esther mentioned it in the schoolroom."

"It is alright CC." Cecilia stood up and motioned Amy to move down the bench. She then sat between the girls. Both girls immediately cuddled up to her.

CC continued, "it was just before I woke up. I don't remember if Aunt Constance was still there or not." CC looked at Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom shook her head no. "Right well just before I woke I saw the mist creeping around Susie and all of her minions. It was a much darker orange than last year. As I left Susie seemed to be choking. I saw Esther smile and then she disappeared and then I woke up. Papa? Susie is dead isn't she?"

"Yes CC." Conrad looked over at Esther. Esther was still fast asleep in Constance's arms. "Susie and all of the witches and wizards that were gathered at the bakery are dead."

"I had a feeling they were but I wasn't sure about Susie. Who killed them me or Esther?" CC had a very frightened look on her face.

"No one blames either of you CC." Conrad said.

"But Papa..."

Conrad went over and picked up CC. CC's legs dangled down. "CC neither you or Esther is to blame. What happened last night was entirely Susie's fault, not yours and not Esther's. Do you understand?"

CC drew up her legs and Conrad supported her better. "Not really Papa." CC laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"Alright let me explain in a way you _will_ understand. When you had your confrontation with Ethel in the lav and she threw that rat spell at you whose fault was that?"

"Ethel's. Oh I see now Papa. Papa will 'The Dream' go away now?"

"I believe so CC." Conrad hugged CC tight.

CC hugged him back. "Papa I can still go to Cackles right?"

"Yes CC you may. So you still want to? You don't miss us all too much?"

CC placed her hands on either side of her father's face. "Of course I miss everyone heaps. But Papa I need Cackles right now." CC kissed her father's forehead and then dropped her hands from his face. "Put me down please Papa." Conrad put CC down and CC went and stood next to Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows. She was still holding the sleeping Esther. Cecilia went over and took Esther from Miss Hardbroom without waking her. Mums are good at that. Miss Hardbroom smiled gratefully and shook out her arms.

Miss Hardbroom turned to CC. "I expect much better behaviour from now on. The nonsense with Ethel is to stop. If you could ignore that child from the village..." CC started to interrupt but the chilling glare from Miss Hardbroom stopped her. "As I was saying,if you can ignore what was her name? Ah yes Prissy you can ignore Ethel."

"But Aunt Constance Prissy is not a witch."


	54. Chapter 54

_Now that I have gotten rid of a character that I really did not want in the first place I can take this story where it really wants to go._

Chapter 54

"CC what was that you just said?"

"Prissy is not a witch."

"Conrad I thought the entire village was all witches and wizards."

"Well Constance it used to be,times have changed. We still have a large population of magic folk about seventy-five percent,but the rest are just ordinary people."

"I see." Miss Hardbroom said in a disapproving tone.

"So now you see why Prissy is easier to ignore Aunt Constance. Prissy just uses words, while Ethel can and does use magic."

"Yes well you still need to try much harder to get along with Ethel."

"The way you _did_ when you were in school?"

Miss Hardbroom gave CC another chilling look, "and just what is that supposed to mean young lady?"

CC shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Nothing, I didn't mean anything really."

Miss Hardbroom peered closely at CC. "We _will_ be speaking more on this subject later."

CC looked at Miss Hardbroom, scuffed a foot and then said with a sigh, "yes Aunt Constance."

"Now Conrad,Cecilia I think we need to tell Esther and Amy about their surprise before Esther falls asleep again!" Esther looked over at her aunt with a puzzled look on her face.

Just then Pumpkin,Mouser and Morgana trailed into the garden. Behind them were two of the most extraordinary kittens. They were complete negative images of each other. The first kitten was black with a white triangle on her head with the point coming down between her eyes. She also had a white spot in the middle of her nose. All four of her paws were white as well as part of her legs giving her the appearance of having white boots. The tip of her tail was also white. The other kitten was white and had all of the same markings as her sister except in black. The white kitten strolled over to the bench,looked up at Esther and mewed. The black kitten crawled up Amy's pant leg,up her side and settled on Amy's shoulder. She then started purring in Amy's ear.

Amy looked over at her Aunt Constance with awe, "are they for us?"

"Yes Amy are you ready for a kitten again?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Oh _yes _thank you Aunt Constance! I am going to call her PM."

"PM what kind of name is PM?" Miss Hardbroom asked curiously.

"PM short for Purr Machine" stated Amy reaching up and scratching PM on the head,the kitten purred even louder.

"Good choice Amy she certainly has a loud motor." Conrad laughed. "How about you Esther?"

Esther had been unnaturally quiet. She hopped off of the bench,she looked at her aunt and then back at the kitten mewing at her feet. All of a sudden the kitten jumped onto the hem of Esther's dress and started to climb up Esther's front. Esther's eyes got even wider. Her thumb started to make its way up to her mouth. Miss Hardbroom made a disapproving noise in her throat. Esther sighed and instead gently plucked the kitten off of her dress,and cuddled her against her cheek. The kitten batted at one of Esther's swinging plaits. Esther broke into a very large smile.

"Well Es what are you going to call her?" CC asked.

Esther thought a moment and then announced, "Cuddles her name is Cuddles."

"That is not a very witchy name." CC teased.

Esther gave CC 'The Hardbroom Look' kind of scary coming from a four year old! "I don't care her name is Cuddles!" Esther shouted. Cuddles mewed in alarm or agreement. "You have upset Cuddles CC say you are sorry." Esther demanded and stomped her foot.

CC smiled, "I'm sorry Miss Cuddles. I am also sorry I teased you Es."

"I don't like being teased." Esther pouted.

"Nobody does Esther. Do they CC?" Miss Hardbroom asked sternly.

"No Aunt Constance. Really Es I am _sorry_. Cuddles is a perfectly wonderful name."

Esther pouted for about ten more seconds and then smiled at CC. "Thank you for _Miss Cuddles_ Aunt Constance."

Miss Hardbroom looked at CC and raised her eyebrows, she then turned back to Esther. "Esther is her name Cuddles or Miss Cuddles?"

In pure four year old logic Esther answered, "both." Everyone laughed. Esther started to pout again and also got a cloudy look on her face.

CC quickly diffused her. She went over to Esther and tickled her tummy. "Silly goose,we are not laughing at you but with you."

Esther squealed with laughter, "stop CC,stop." Esther giggled and Miss Cuddles bounced in Esther's arms mewing the entire time.

CC gave Esther one last little tickle and then stopped. Miss Denham's next statement brought CC and Amy's mood down a bit further. "Amy have you finished your assignment yet?"

"No Miss."

"Well you may not leave until it _is_ finished. Please go back to the schoolroom and finish your work. You may take PM, but no nonsense, you are to do your work first!"

"Yes Miss" Amy answered. She waved goodbye to everyone and 'popped' back to the schoolroom to finish her lines.

Miss Hardbroom cleared her throat, "CC?"

"Yes I know Miss Hardbroom. Good afternoon everyone." CC followed Amy.

"Esther?"

"Yes Miss Denham?" Esther looked up.

"Please have Amy help you with your work this evening. I don't think I will get any work of quality from you today. You still seem a bit too tired and a touch excited. I will give your Mummy your assignments alright?"

"Couldn't Aunt Constance help me instead?"

"I would love to Esther, however I will be very busy this afternoon with Sybil and CC. I also need to speak to your grandparents."

"Oh alright." Esther sighed.

"Esther you are coming home now with Papa and me. We need to bring Mouser back for The Turtlewells, as Amy now has PM to contend with."

"**NO**_I want to go with Aunt Constance!_" Esther stomped her foot again.

That stomp was one too many for Conrad. "**Enough of that behaviour young lady!"** Conrad glowered at Esther. "You are coming home with us now. When we get home you are going to your room until lunch. You _**need**_ a much longer nap." Conrad picked up the protesting Esther along with her kitten and 'popped' away from the garden.

"Oh dear" said Cecilia, "it is going to be a very long afternoon. Constance I have a message for you. Cornelius and Cassandra do want to talk with you, but not today. They are being a bit difficult I'm afraid. Could you and the girls possibly leave tomorrow night?"

"Difficult? When are they not difficult Cecilia? I already told Amelia to expect us Thursday night after dinner, maybe Friday instead. Of course now that we can fly during the day that may change as well."

"Yes now that Susie is gone you _should _be able to fly during the day. That will be much easier for the girls as well."

"Yes though I know they are both enjoying their small break from school we really need to get back. Of course I won't let either of them fall behind and now I have all afternoon now that Mother and Father are being their usual charming selves." The sarcastic tone in Miss Hardbroom's voice was a bit unnerving.

"Don't forget Cressida is arriving after lunch. Kirsten has already arrived with Mona and the triplets. Darius is absolutely besotted with Mona,it really helps to keep him out of too much trouble."

"What is so special about Mona? Most little boys tend to shun girls don't they?"

"Mona is not like most girls. She absolutely _loves_ anything to do with bugs. She always has a butterfly net,a jar and a magnifying glass with her. She bosses Darius around and he just follows her like a puppy, it is really quite funny."

"If you say so. Of course I will be dealing with Mona in six years once she is old enough for Cackles."

"True and she might have outgrown her bug fascination by then. But knowing Mona I highly doubt it. She is quite focused." A loud wail was heard coming from the front of the cottage. "Oh dear, Constance I have to go. Where did Mouser go off to?"

"Don't worry Cecilia we can handle bringing Mouser back. You had better go Esther's screams are getting louder."

"Thank you Constance." Cecilia 'popped' away. There was one more scream from Esther and then silence.

Effie spoke up. "Looks like you have a very full afternoon ahead of you Constance. I must warn you when Esther goes on a rampage it can take days to calm her down."

"I assure you Effie this little tantrum of Esther's _will not_ last days!" Miss Hardbroom had a very determined look on her face.

"I believe you Constance. Well let's go and check on our girls. Mouser,Pumpkin, Morgana come!" Miss Denham clapped her hand's together. All three cats appeared and wound themselves around her ankles. "No tripping please. Go on to the schoolroom now. Pumpkin you know the way." Miss Denham winked at Pumpkin and Pumpkin winked back.

"Effie you communicate with cats the same way CC does! Did she learn it from you?" Miss Hardbroom followed Effie as she walked toward the cottage.

"No Constance cat communication cannot be taught. It is just something one seems to be born with. I know you have limited communication with Morgana, but as you can see CC and I can decipher a bit more." Effie opened the back door. The three cats streaked in. First Pumpkin with Mouser and Morgana right behind.

"Morgan seems a bit friskier than usual. You don't happen to have catnip in your garden do you?"

"Of course I do,she may have gotten into a bit. My cats all stay away until it is offered."

"Well I'm sorry Morgana was _so_ rude."

"Oh Constance don't get all huffy on..." Effie noticed the twinkle in Miss Hardbroom's eye.

"Oh Effie you are _**still**_ so easy to fool!"

"Watch it Con I have learned a thing or two since school." Effie said laughing. Effie was the **only** person alive that could get away with calling Miss Hardbroom Con.

"Alright I give. We better check on the girls if Esther's tantrum escalates too far I'm afraid Conrad may lose his temper. Cecilia may need my help in diffusing him. He may do something that _I_ will make him regret." Miss Hardbroom beetled her eyebrows.

Miss Denham opened the door. The girls were either finished with their lines or willing to face the wrath of their teachers. They were playing with PM. PM was currently on top of Amy's head. CC was giggling uncontrollably until she heard the door open. "Uh-oh." said CC. Amy carefully grabbed PM off of her head and stood, CC stood as well.

"Uh-oh _**indeed!**_ I hope you two have **all** of your lines completed." Miss Hardbroom said sternly. "Well Constance-Cecilia I would like an answer. _Have you completed all of your assigned lines?"_

CC kept herself from rolling her eyes but just. "I've completed all of my bath lines,my essay is home, but I have not quite finished my fourteen hundred lines."

"Fourteen hundred lines?!" mouthed Amy and Miss Denham both were absolutely amazed at the quantity.

"So why are you not working on those now?"

"I didn't bring that exercise book with me Miss. I thought you would want the lines all kept together." CC hoped this answer would appease Miss Hardbroom.

"Yes it would be better to have them all together. Just remember they are due on Friday, that deadline has not changed."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom."

"You may sit."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom." CC sat down and folded her hands on top of the table. Inside she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well Amity-Ann have you completed your lines?" Miss Denham was being just as stern as Miss Hardbroom.

"Not quite Miss." Amy grabbed her exercise book. "I still have fifty lines to complete."

"I see. Well when you _have_ completed them please start on you maths I want no more dawdling! Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Miss." Amy gave CC a look. CC just shrugged her shoulders.

"CC?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom?"

"I have a new,well new for you potions book for you to read,please start reading it now. We will be discussing your behaviour with the kitten later. Do you understand?"

CC let out a big sigh. "Yes Miss."

"You as well Amy." Miss Denham cautioned.

"Yes Miss I understand" another look passed between Amy and CC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the estate, Esther's tantrum had escalated. "Cecilia please take Esther upstairs before I do something we will all regret." Conrad shouted over Esther's screams.

Cecilia started whispering in Esther's ear. Esther stopped screaming so that she could hear what Cecilia was saying. "Esther you are upsetting Cuddles,look darling she is shivering. If you don't calm down before we go to your room Cuddles will have to stay down here. I think she would be lonely without you. Now please no more screaming." Esther took a long shuddering breath. She had been crying so hard and so long that she found it a bit hard to breathe. "Good girl,now come along." Cecilia took Esther's hand and 'popped' her up to the girl's room. "Please put Cuddles on your bed." Esther complied. Cuddles settled herself and waited. Esther was still cry breathing. Cecilia conjured a nice wet and cold flannel and wiped Esther's hot face. Esther gave one more big shuddering breath and then was able to breathe normally. Cecilia took a clean nightgown out of Esther's cupboard. "Come Esther you will be more comfortable in this."

"I don't want to go to bed Mummy." Esther pouted.

"I know darling but you _need_ the rest and you will be more comfortable in this. Now raise your arms please." Esther saw she was not going to win and raised her arms over her head. Cecilia quickly changed Esther's clothes. "Now sit here on the edge of your bed so I can take off your shoes. Do you want to leave your socks on?" Esther nodded and then yawned. "Alright here you go." Esther was fighting sleep and losing. She lay down and Cuddles made her way up to Esther's pillow and lay down next to Esther's head. "Esther you must stay here until someone comes and fetches you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mummy I won't lea..." Esther yawned and fell asleep.

Cecilia pulled a spare blanket out of a small trunk at the foot of Esther's bed and covered Esther with it. She placed Esther's teddy bear near by in case Esther needed it. She then quietly 'popped' out of the room. Cecilia appeared in The Lounge, she collapsed onto the couch. "Well she is asleep. Cuddles settled right on her pillow beside her. I told her not to leave the room until someone comes and fetches her. Sometimes Esther wears me out more than **all** the other children put together."

Conrad answered. "I completely understand dear but you have much more patience than I do whenever any of the children throws a tantrum. You seem to be able to diffuse them better. Well I have quite a bit of work to do, you of course get to visit with everyone."

"Where are they all?"

"Down at Hep and Oliver's the quads are down there as well. Cress said she will be here with her four around two. She had hoped to come for lunch but decided to go see Helena. I think she is trying to get Helena to come along as well."

"Well that would be good,we could certainly use the help. Alright you had best get to your study and get your work done. Conrad what about a bonfire tonight? You could get rid of Sybil's old broom and we could have a picnic supper down there. The children would love it!"

"I'll think about it,now that Susie is gone I won't have to destroy the broom outside of the country. I do believe it still needs to be destroyed though the spells on it are just too dangerous."

"Well yes I didn't think the spells would just go away because Susie has died. Conrad do you think CC _really_ understands that it was not her fault or Esther's about Susie and her minions?"

"I think so. I'm sure she will let Constance know if she doesn't."

"Yes. Well I am going to 'pop' to the kitchen and speak with The Turtlewells before going to Hep and Oliver's. I am so glad that The Turtlewells are here!"

"Yes with all of the extra people here they will be a tremendous help. Well I am off to my study, see you at lunch." Conrad gave Cecilia a quick kiss and went to his study. Cecilia 'popped' off to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Miss Denham's.

"So Constance how did CC manage to get fourteen hundred lines?!"

"I had to double seven hundred that she had a been given."

"Oh I _see_, well I suppose she can be glad you did not triple the amount."

"Yes. Now what are we going to do about the kitten episode? Lines or essays or both?"

"I think lines are enough Constance you need to get back home. Let's make them due tomorrow. CC of course will turn hers into you and I will collect Amy's. Now how many shall we have them write?"

"How about two hundred of 'I promise to complete all of my work before I play.' That should make them think before they disobey again."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time, Amy usually learns after she has been assigned lines. CC and Esther on the other hand."

"Yes I know they are both very stubborn little witches."

"Gee Con just as you,Cress and Conrad are and the Hallows too of course." Effie quickly put in.

"Quick save there Ef. Well let's go assign those lines,then I think I had better get the girls home."

"Alright. Will you be coming tomorrow?" Effie asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure it all depends on the meeting with Mother and Father. I may insist on seeing them this afternoon."

"Do you think that is really a good idea Constance?"

"Seeing them on their terms gives them all the power. I want to show them that they no longer intimidate nor can they dominate me anymore!" Miss Hardbroom said with a very fierce tone.

"Well you are an adult now and one of the _**most**_ powerful and might I venture to say respected witches in the country."

"Stop with the flattery Effie. Let's go back in now." Miss Hardbroom opened the schoolroom door. Luckily _this _time the girls were both working diligently. They both put down their pens and stood when the teachers entered the room. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Denham both had very stern looks.

"Sit down girls." Amy and CC sat folding their hands on top of their tables. "Miss Hardbroom and I have decided on your punishment for your disobedience." Both Amy and CC sighed.

"You will each take two hundred lines of 'I promise to complete all of my work before I play.' CC you will hand yours in to me,Amy you will give yours to Miss Denham. They are due tomorrow. Is that understood?"

Amy and CC looked at each other and chorused, "yes Miss Hardbroom, yes Miss Denham we understand and we are also very sorry." It was a bit unnerving.

"Right girls, please gather your things we need to get back home now. Effie may we borrow a cat basket for PM? She is much too young to fly on the back of Amy's broomstick just yet. Plus Mouser will be there."

"Yes of course Constance. Amy please be sure to return this tomorrow. You and Esther may bring your kittens to school we will start their training. Do you still have your own basket at home?"

"Yes Miss but I really don't need to borrow one PM can ride in my school satchel. CC was telling me that Millie did that with Tabby last year and it worked just fine."

Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes. CC elbowed Amy and Amy elbowed CC back. "_Mildred Hubble_ is not a girl I wish either of you to emulate, we _**will**_ borrow the cat basket. You have both just earned an additional fifty lines each of 'I must not make fun of Aunt Constance.' Don't even try to protest I saw the elbow nudges and I know what they mean. CC you should have warned Amy that it is very hard to pull the wool over my eyes!"

"Yes Miss. I suppose I should have warned you Amy I'm sorry. We really did not _mean _to make fun Miss."

"Well next time, _and there had better not be a next time_..." Miss Hardbroom gave Amy and CC a very meaningful look. "You will _think_ before you act."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Both girls answered at once. They quickly packed their things. Miss Denham handed Amy the cat basket and she placed PM inside. "Good Afternoon Miss Denham." Amy dutifully said.

"Amy here is your homework and Esther's as well. There is also a reminder of all of the lines you girls owe. Please make sure your mum gets all of this and the note I have enclosed as well." Miss Denham handed Amy a large sealed envelope.

"Yes Miss." Amy gave CC a look. Notes home were _never_ good. Amy's thought was 'Oh great there goes my pocket money for the week.' CC wasn't sure what would happen to her as she was going back to school. Well no use stewing they would find out when they got home. Amy carefully place the envelope in her satchel.

Pumpkin and Mouser came out from under the tables. Morgana did not. She was starting to feel the other effects of the catnip and was still asleep. Miss Hardbroom looked under the table. "Oh Morgana _**this**_ is really most inconvenient! Amy I will carry the cat basket. PM will need to share. Morgana cannot ride in this state." Miss Hardbroom poured the sleeping Morgana into the cat basket. "Please go and fetch the broomsticks girls."

Amy and CC left the room hefting their satchel straps onto their shoulders and suppressing their laughter. As soon as they were outside though they burst into gales of laughter. "Did you _**see**_ the look on Aunt Constance's face?" CC's face was red with laughter.

Amy did her best imitation, "this is most inconvenient." Then broke into peals of laughter.

CC broke the mood quickly however, "So what do you think the note says?"

"Nothing good I'm sure. We will probably be called to the study." Both girls shuddered.

"Let's get the broomsticks Aunt Constance _**really**_ hates to be kept waiting. She is even worse than Papa that way."

"_No one_ could be worse than Papa!"

"Well they are twins so I guess it is about the same. Now come on!"

Just then the girls heard Miss Hardbroom calling, "are you two coming _**sometime**_ today?!"

CC hissed, "see what did I tell you worse than Papa!"

"Alright you win let's go before we lose our pudding for the next two days!"

CC smiled as she grabbed Miss Hardbroom's broomstick and her own as well. Amy grabbed hers and they ran back to the cottage.

"Right you two larking about were you?" Miss Hardbroom asked but her eyes were twinkling.

Amy started to answer but CC stepped on her foot. Amy got the message and closed her mouth. "Sorry Aunt Constance here is your broomstick." CC handed her aunt her broom.

"Thank you CC please go out and mount up, I will be out directly."

"Yes Aunt Constance." CC smiled sweetly, "Good Afternoon Miss Denham. Come Pumpkin." CC went out and Amy followed clucking to Mouser. Mouser followed the girls out.

"You certainly keep a tight rein on your charges Constance."

"I have found it necessary Effie, and you notice that unlike Broomhead I have their respect as well."

"Yes and The Hallow-Hardbroom girls do love you as well Constance. I have never seen Esther take to someone so quickly. It usually takes her awhile to warm up to someone,sometimes it never happens at all."

Miss Hardbroom just gave Effie a look and then hugged her goodbye. "I hope to see you before we leave Effie but if I don't I want to thank-you,this has been my best day in a very long time."

Miss Denham hugged Miss Hardbroom back just as hard. "Me too Con me too. Here's the basket. Morgana is still out for the count. PM has snuggled right up to her as well." Effie laughed and handed Miss Hardbroom the rather heavy cat basket.

"Oof Morgana is so heavy when she is sleeping this way. Goodbye again Effie." Miss Hardbroom left her friend's cottage,the girls were already hovering and waiting. Miss Hardbroom mounted her broom carefully and hung the basket on the front. "Off we go girls." The three witches flew off.


	55. Chapter 55

_The only good thing about the character that I got rid of is that she let me get Miss Hardbroom home. I promise I will get her back to school. There are just a few things she needs to help with at home first._

Chapter 55

Back at the Academy

"This has been the best morning _**ever**_, I have never been this relaxed at school." Millie said grinning.

"Yeah no worries about HB 'popping' out at us when we least expect it. Everyone seems much more relaxed. Well except for the teachers. Of course it won't last she will be back tomorrow, Friday at the latest." said Enid.

"You know I sort of feel sorry for Sybil, she is so scared of HB and now she is there alone with her."

"Well hardly alone Maud she _does_ have her family there as well." Enid replied mysteriously.

"_**Enid what have you heard?**_ Come on spill it!" Millie begged.

"Okay I got this from Fenny and Gris. They heard Miss Cackle explaining a few things to Miss Drill. Miss Bat had fluttered off somewhere. Anyway there was some big upset and now all kinds of people are descending on The Hallow-Hardbroom estate. Sybil's mum and Sybil's younger sisters and brothers are there. More cousins are arriving today,but those are CC's cousins not Sybil's. Apparently CC's grandparents arrived unexpectedly as well."

"Wow sounds really confusing. I can't even imagine what it must be like to have such a large family and keeping them all straight! I wonder if her grandparents are the Hallow or Hardbroom's." Millie pondered. "You know it is no wonder Ethel never mentioned she had such a large family."

"The grandparents are The Hardbroom's, apparently they live on the estate as well. Oh and speaking of Ethel." Enid nodded down the corridor.

Coming slowly towards the group were Ethel and Drusilla. Miss Cackle felt Ethel should come back to class with CC away it should be a lot easier for Ethel to get back into the swing of things.

"I'm out of here." Millie left she did not want to tangle with Ethel just yet.

"Good idea Mil wait up." Enid and Maud ran and caught up with Millie. The girls all went out toward the courtyard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at The Hallow-Hardbroom Estate

"Please put your broomsticks away girls. I think you two should get to your lines as quickly as possible. CC I hope to have more lessons with you and Sybil this afternoon. Amy you may attend as well if you would like."

"I'll think about it Aunt Constance, but Mum may need my help with all of the extra people in the house."

"Alright, well why don't you two go and find Cecilia and let her know that we are home. Amy don't forget the note." Miss Hardbroom picked the cat basket off of her broom. She looked in Morgana was _still_ asleep. She opened the basket and plucked PM out. "Here Amy take PM Morgana is still sleeping off her catnip." Miss Hardbroom handed PM to Amy.

"Thank you Aunt Constance." Amy placed PM on her shoulder. Mouser had already hopped off her broom and left for the kitchens. Pumpkin was sitting by CC's feet.

"Well go on. Why are you two dawdling?" Miss Hardbroom waved the girls away.

CC used her locater spell, "everyone is at Hep and Oliver's. Let's fly instead of 'popping' Amy. I think PM should be alright on your shoulder for such a short flight. We will see you late Aunt Constance." The girls went back outside. "Hover. Okay Pumpkin up you go." CC place Pumpkin back onto her broom and then she remounted it. Amy mounted her broom and the girls flew off. They arrived quickly at Hep and Oliver's. It was absolute chaos. Children were running everywhere. They arrived just as Mona pulled back her arm and punched Darius right in the eye.

"Oh wow Amy did you see that?!"

"Not only saw it but just listen to Darius roar. CC quick he is about to hit Mona back! Papa will surely level him if he does that!"

CC swooped down and got between Darius and Mona. Cecilia and Kirsten came hurrying out of the cottage. "What happened out here? Darius calm down." Cecilia commanded.

Darius was crying he paused, "Mummy Mona hit me in the eye and it HURTS!" Darius started to cry again.

"Oh Mona. Say you're sorry." Kirsten went over to Mona and grabbed her by the arm.

"**NO I won't**. I'm not sorry at all. He stomped on my ants and then he... he... he... **kissed me! Won't****apologize, WON'T!**" Mona was completely enraged.

Kirsten leaned down and whispered something in Mona's ear. Mona shouted once again. **"WON'T!"**

"Oh dear. Cecilia _I'm_ sorry. I need to take Mona in to see George. Mona is _almost_ as stubborn as Esther."

"I understand Kirsten but wait a moment please. Darius stop crying this minute!" Darius stopped. "_You _apologize to Mona this instant and then we are going to go see Papa."

Darius sniffed. "I'm sorry I stomped on your ants Mona but I am _not_ sorry that I kissed you." Darius folded his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Oh dear well I suppose that will have to do for now. Now we need to...yes Amy what is it?" Cecilia was getting more and more frazzled.

"Miss Denham sent a note home Mummy." Amy handed her mother the large envelope. "That envelope also has our homework in it." Amy hastily explained when Cecilia's eyebrows flew up. Amy bobbed on her broomstick.

Kirsten dragged Mona into the cottage. Cecilia opened the envelope and took out the note. CC bit her bottom lip as did Amy. Darius was not the only one who would be seeing Papa. "Oh girls this is not good not good at all. You three stay right here. Darius you get onto Amy's broomstick please _**I**_ will be riding with CC. I just need to let Hep know what is happening, I will be _right_ back."

Amy lowered her broomstick and Darius sat behind her,he carefully laid his head on her back and wrapped his arms around her middle. He saw PM peering down at him. "Amy you have a new kitten!"

"Yes Darius,so does Esther."

"What's your kitten's name?"

"Her name is PM short for Purr Machine."

"Good choice she's loud!" Darius reached up and scratched the top of PM's head. PM batted his fingers with a paw and then leaned down and licked a tear off of Darius's face. Darius giggled. "That tickles PM."

Cecilia came out of the cottage. She had an ice pack and a cold wet flannel in her hand. "Darius face me please." Cecilia first wiped Darius's face with the flannel and then tied the ice pack over his rapidly swelling eye. "There that should help the swelling go down. CC scoot forward a bit please." Pumpkin also moved back a bit as Cecilia sat behind CC. CC rose and flew back to the house with Amy following behind. They arrived much too soon, as far as the children were concerned. Everyone got off the broomsticks, Cecilia opened the front door and Pumpkin and PM went in first and disappeared upstairs. Amy and CC sent their brooms to the closet. Cecilia ushered everyone to the door of the study. "You three wait out here."

"Yes Mummy" answered CC and Darius.

"Yes Mum" answered Amy.

Cecilia knocked on the study door. Conrad opened it and looked out. "Oh no _**now**_ what?"

"I'll explain everything Conrad,let me in. Don't you three move." The children all shook their heads no. Cecilia went into the study with Conrad.

CC turned to Darius, "why did you do that to Mona? You have always liked helping her before."

"Bertie was _teasing_ me. I _tried_ ignoring him but he wouldn't leave us alone. Then he dared me to kiss her and I gave in. Cause I really really like her."

"Oh Darius weren't you listening this morning? Dares can get you leveled. Though Bertie is at fault as well. You are in tons of trouble Darius."

"Yeah I know, so what did you two do?"

"Disobeyed Aunt Constance and Miss Denham. We have lines."

"Oh" was all Darius said.

Conrad opened the study door. "I will be with you three in a moment." Conrad strode to the front door and flung it open. He bellowed in a voice that could be heard over the entire estate, "**BERTRAM BARTIMUS HALLOW-HARDBROOM GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"** Conrad closed the door and strode back to Amy,CC and Darius, "in answer to your questioning looks, yes I used the reverse conversation spell. You girls already have your punishment, I suggest you go and get started on your lines. Please check on Esther for us,if she is awake she also needs to start on her lines. If any of you finish your lines before lunch start on your homework. CC don't forget to give Constance your essay. I know you have other lines to complete as well."

"Yes Papa."

"Well you do those as well, your essay is in your box of wool."

"Thank you Papa I wondered where it was are my lines there as well?"

Conrad poked his head into the study and then pulled it out again. "Yes CC your Mummy says everything is in your wool box. Now scat you two, Darius inside." Just then Bertie came in the front door and slammed it behind. His face was extremely red and he was out of breath. "Into my study young man. You and Darius are in loads of trouble. **MARCH!**" Conrad pointed into the study. Bertie stumbled a bit when he did not move fast enough and felt a push from Conrad.

CC and Amy 'popped' upstairs. "Amy have you _ever _seen Papa so angry? I think we were lucky to get off so lightly."

"I know I guess he was just so upset about the boys..._oh Esther what have you done?"_ Amy had opened the bedroom door to a scene of complete chaos. "CC you won't like this." Amy warned.

"Why what has she gotten into this time?" CC screamed, Esther was completely entangled in cotton yarn and Cuddles was playing with a skein of CC's new sock wool. CC's scream attracted the attention of Miss Hardbroom and she appeared behind the girls.

"What is all of this racket down..." Miss Hardbroom saw Esther, "_oh Esther now what?"_

Esther answered in a trembling voice, "I wanted to crochet like CC and I got into a bit of a tangle."

CC was trying really hard to stay calm. She took a few deep breathes and then said slowly, "Esther, Mummy and Papa have told you many times to stay out of our things. How did you get past the lock spell?"

"Uh actually CC I don't think the spell was on. I haven't really used it much since you left for school." Amy reached down and picked up PM. PM had come up to Amy in the corridor, she carefully put PM down on Esther's bed.

"Well that explains how she, wait a minute I need to check something." CC looked into her wool box. "Well luckily she didn't damage my essay or exercise books with my lines."

Meanwhile Miss Hardbroom had been giving Esther one of her sternest looks. Esther was starting to whimper,she _knew _she was in very big trouble. "Amy could you go downstairs and get your parents please?"

"They are dealing with Bertie and Darius Aunt Constance, but I will let them know what is happening. I'll be right back." Amy 'popped' off.

"CC _what_ are you looking for?"

"My digital camera Aunt Constance. I want a picture of this devastation. While it is far from funny now I think someday we may look back and laugh. I want a picture, aha here it is." CC took several pictures of Esther and Cuddles. She then took the wool away from the kitten and put Cuddles on Esther's bed next to PM. The sound of crying was heard out in the corridor. "That will be Darius, Bertie won't let us see or hear him cry if he can help it. Mummy and Papa should be here very..."

"**ESTHER-EMILY HALLOW-HARDBROOM WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"** Conrad came to the door and shouted at Esther. Esther took one terrified look at Conrad and burst into tears. "CC will you please untangle your sister,get her changed and then bring her down to my study."

"Yes Papa, Amy could you help me please?"

"Sure CC, excuse me Papa." Amy pushed past Conrad. "Can we untangle her magically CC?"

"I'm not sure, we can try I suppose."

"Constance could you come to the study as well please?"

"Certainly Conrad." Miss Hardbroom gave Esther one more disappointed and stern look and then left with Conrad. Cecilia was still dealing with the boys.

Esther stopped crying. CC had been able to zap the cotton off of her magically. "CC I'm sorry." Esther stuck her thumb into her mouth.

"I know you are Esther,but I am still _really_ angry with you. This is not the first time you have gotten into my things, and take your thumb out of your mouth!"

Esther quickly pulled her thumb out of her mouth. "Why is Darius crying?"

"Darius and Bertie decided to test the new rules and lost big. They might have gotten leveled, I wouldn't be surprised if they have lost their pocket money as well. I'm sure we will find out at lunch,if the boys get lunch that is." Amy explained.

"Hands up please Esther,let's get you back into your dress." CC tickled Esther. Esther giggled and CC pulled Esther's nightgown up and over her head. "Arm please Es,that's right now the other one. Good now you button the top buttons. I'll do the bottom and we will race to the middle. Ready? Steady. Go!" CC was still really disappointed with Esther but she could never stay angry with her for very long. "Amy grab a wet flannel will you?"

"Sure CC I'll be right back. Oh we had better redo her hair as well,it is a bit fuzzy."

"Right. Oh good job Es you beat me to the middle! Okay hands up again let me put your dress on. There all done since you have your socks on you can slip on your shoes and buckle them yourself. Hold still a moment first let me zap your hair straight." CC pointed at Esther's plaits and they were instantly straight with every hair in place.

Amy 'popped' back, "I had to wait Mum was using our lav for Darius. Bertie was in the boys I met him as he came out. The boys won't be at lunch. They weren't leveled, Papa did threaten to put them over his knee though. They are not to get any pocket money for a month. I walked Bertie down to his room he said they also have lav duty our wing for the next month as well. Bertie said that Papa threatened to use a hairbrush on their bottoms, I had to leave before Bertie could tell me anything more Mum was coming down the corridor with Darius."

CC had a horrified look on her face. "Wow hairbrushes really hurt. Especially on bare bottoms,remember when Gammy did that to us?"

Amy nodded. Esther looked at Amy with a puzzled face. "We'll tell you later Es we need to get downstairs." Amy quickly wiped Esther's face. Just then there was a knock on the door. "CC" Amy hissed, "Mum doesn't know!"

"I'll 'pop' down with Esther you explain to Mummy."

"Thanks a lot." CC 'popped' just in time. Cecilia opened the door. The room was still a mess with the tangled yarn all over the floor. CC had just left it there after zapping it off of Esther. Cuddles and PM were curled together on Esther's bed and Pumpkin had come in and hopped up onto CC's.

"Amy where are your sisters? Why is there yarn all over the floor? And what do you have behind your back?" Cecilia was tapping her right foot and her voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Um Esther is with CC down in Papa's study. Aunt Constance is there as well I think. Esther got into CC's wool box and her cotton yarn, and I have Esther's wet flannel behind my back."

"I see well give me the flannel we may need it again. Now give me your hand."

"_Aw Mum I can 'pop' myself!"_ Amy said in an exasperated tone.

"DO NOT GIVE ME ATTITUDE YOUNG LADY JUST GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"Amy wisely complied. Amy and Cecilia appeared outside the study. "Now behave yourself and lose the attitude you are _not_ a teenager yet and when you are that sort of behaviour will not be tolerated either!"

"Sorry _Mummy_ I don't know what came over me." Amy smiled sweetly but inside she was seething. She hated when her parents treated her as if she were still CC's age. They were constantly telling her to act her age and when she did they jumped down her throat. Cecilia gave her one more measured look and rapped on the study door. Constance opened it, Cecilia walked in followed by Amy. Amy went over and stood with CC. She grabbed CC's hand and gave it a squeeze. CC squeezed back twice. "Uh-oh" thought Amy "that is not good." She looked around for Esther.

CC turned to Amy. "Behind the desk" she mouthed and then raised her left hand and tucked her plait behind her ear. It seemed that Esther just might be getting the same treatment as the boys.

"Esther that was _very_ naughty of you. _I warned you just yesterday to stay out of the other children's belongings!_ Didn't I?" Conrad asked Esther sternly.

"Yes Papa. I told CC I was sorry."

"Well that is good but you are still in lots of trouble. You have lost your pudding for another two days. _We_ are having a picnic supper and bonfire tonight. You along with the boys have lost the privilege of participating. You will have your dinner in the kitchen,then a bath and bed by seven-thirty. If this **ever** happens again I will be forced to use stronger methods. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Papa. Will you use a hairbrush like Gammy did to Amy and CC?" CC and Amy both stiffened.

Conrad looked at them, "girls what is Esther talking about?"

"It happened a few years ago Papa. I'm surprised Gammy didn't tell you." Amy replied while CC just nodded.

"Conrad I _told_ you about that. You were on a business trip when it happened. Remember? They went to The East Wing without permission and Gammy caught them playing with her perfumes and other toiletries. She caught them as they tried to run and instead of leveling them put them over her knee bared their bottoms and spanked them both quite hard with the back of her silver hairbrush."

"Oh right I remember. You two still shudder whenever you catch sight of that hairbrush. It did work though I don't think either of you has _ever_ gone to The East Wing without an invitation have you?"

"No Papa we haven't" the girls both answered.

"Conrad who is going to give up their evening to stay with Esther?"

"Well actually Cecilia I have volunteered. I am quite used to overseeing evening detentions. Besides I prefer solitude and my evening should be free once Esther is asleep. What about the boys?"

"Right I did say they could not be at the bonfire either. They too will be having dinner in the kitchen. Could you supervise all of them Constance?"

"Yes Conrad I am sure the boys will not give _me_ any trouble."

"No I suppose not. Now Darius has already had his bath and Bertie will shower after supper. They will both then return to their rooms for the night. They have plenty to keep them busy. Someone will bring Fenner up at seven-thirty,he and Darius share a room."

"Why is that? There are plenty of rooms on the children's wing for each of the children to have their own."

"Yes but the children have chosen this themselves. Darius used to share with Bertie,but when CC was sent to Cackle's he said he wanted his own room. Darius got a bit lonely and we felt that it was time for Fenner and Esther to be separated. So Fenner moved in with Darius."

"And Esther?"

"I didn't like being alone it was scary. Oliver moved my bed into CC and Amy's room."

"You don't mind Amy?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Not really Aunt Constance,as long as Esther keeps her side of the room tidy _and_ stays out of my things!" Amy gave Esther a meaningful look.

"I will Amy I promise!" Esther replied earnestly.

"Esther?"

"Yes Papa?"

"Remember you just promised. And what is a promise?"

"A promise is a binding contract that must not be broken." Esther replied.

"That's right now you remember you have promised to stay out of Amy's belongings. That promise extends to the other children's belongings as well. You are not to touch or play with anything that does not belong to you,unless of course you have permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa I understand. Can I still have lunch with everybody?"

"Yes you _may_ Esther. After lunch you may work on your lines and your homework. Now just one more thing, Miss Denham has sent home a note about your behaviour at school today. What is this about you hitting CC?" Cecilia asked.

"**What?!"** Conrad grabbed Esther's hands

"I told her I was sorry Papa."

"Why did you hit CC Esther?"

"I, I, I don't know Papa I just did."

"Papa?"

"Yes CC?"

"It's alright she really did apologize. Part of it I think was she was really angry that I went away and left her. The other part I think was jealousy but I think Cuddles has taken care of that."

Conrad released Esther's hands and swiped his hands over his face. "Is that the reason Esther?"

"I guess so Papa."

"You **_guess_** so? Don't you know?"

"Conrad really she is four these feelings are probably new for her." Cecilia said.

Miss Hardbroom spoke next. "Conrad you are scaring her." Esther flew to Miss Hardbroom's side. Miss Hardbroom picked Esther up, "now if you have finished with Esther..."

"Yes Constance take her before I lose my temper with her completely!"

"Cecilia would you please give me Esther's work. CC you and Sybil have a reprieve this afternoon,but don't forget about your new lines." Cecilia took Esther's work out of the envelope and handed them to Miss Hardbroom.

"I won't Aunt Constance." CC sighed.

Miss Hardbroom 'popped' off with Esther.

"_**New lines? What new lines?"**_ Conrad's voice was getting scary again.

CC dropped Amy's hand and took a couple of steps back. Amy after seeing the look on her father's face did the same. Cecilia sized up the situation and quickly intervened. "Girls you may go, _please_ try to get all of your work done so you can have some fun this afternoon and evening. Amy here is _your_ homework." Cecilia handed the envelope to Amy. "Conrad open the door please." Conrad waved at the door and it opened. Amy and CC hurried out.

Amy turned to CC, "Thank the Goddess Mum was there. I think Papa was about to..." The girls heard extremely loud and heated voices coming from the study. Their parents were having one of their very rare arguments about the disciplining of their children.

CC raised her eyebrows, "lose it? Wow listen to Mummy she is _really_ angry. Let's go before they change their minds!" CC grabbed Amy's hand and they 'popped' to their room. "We only have about an hour before lunch. Ugh I forgot about the cotton, I'll just put everything back into the wool box for now. Oh here is my essay and my exercise books."

"CC how in the world did you manage to get fourteen hundred lines?" Amy was curious she had never heard of anyone getting that many lines at once.

"I tried to get away with speed-writing at school. When Aunt Constance found out that I was disobeying a direct order from Mummy she doubled my seven hundred and also my two hundred and fifty. So I actually had quite a bit more than fourteen hundred. I have really strengthened my hand muscles with all of the writing I have been given."

"_Oh CC!"_ Amy said in a very disappointed tone.

"Alright Amy don't get all Mummy on me, I have gotten quite enough from her. Come on I have had enough arguing and I would rather not attract Aunt Constance in her Miss Hardbroom mode."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Keep not working and you will soon find..."

Just then Miss Hardbroom appeared,Esther was perched on her hip. In her most sarcastic tone she asked the girls, "I believe you two were sent up here to work were you not?" Esther giggled. "That is enough out of you Esther you have more than enough trouble today." Esther sobered right up.

"Amity-Ann is there a _plain_ room on this wing that is not in use?"

"Uh-oh full name, _**now**_ I know what CC meant" thought Amy. Amy gulped and answered. "Well there is the playroom,but it is not exactly plain. There are plenty of cupboards to put everything away in though. Plenty of room for desks as well."

"Well then gather **all** of your work you two. _**I**_ will supervise the three of you today!"

Amy and CC sighed. "Yes Miss Hardbroom."

"Oh great" thought CC she is in full HB mode better use her proper title. "Miss Hardbroom?"

"Yes CC what is it?"

"Should I bring my completed work as well?"

Miss Hardbroom sighed, "yes CC please bring your completed work. You three go and get the room tidied, I will be there in a moment." Miss Hardbroom put Esther down. Esther started to protest but quickly stopped after a glare from Miss Hardbroom. "Wise move Esther, you three have just about frayed my very last nerve. Now go! CC wait a moment." CC sighed again, Amy grabbed Esther's hand and they left the room quickly. "CC please go and get Sybil now that we are to have a proper room to hold lessons well she may as well be here too. I think she has flown enough. CC which room _is _the playroom?"

"It is next to the quads room. They have the old nursery. They are spending the entire day at Hep's so they won't disturb us and we won't disturb them."

"Thank you, now hurry along no dawdling. I am going to inform your parents of my intentions."

"Alright. They are still in Papa's study. When Amy and I left they were having a rather loud 'discussion' about discipline."

"CC?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom?"

"One hundred lines, 'I must mind my own business' and an additional one hundred lines of 'I will keep the cheeky tone out of my voice.' I am tired of warning you about that cheeky tone if I have to assign you lines about it again well let's just say you will be writing until the end of term! **Now go and get Sybil!"**

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, I'm sorry." CC 'popped' off.

Miss Hardbroom 'popped' down to the study door. She could hear the argument still going on behind it. She knocked loudly and the arguing stopped. The door opened. Conrad rolled his eyes, "_now_ what Constance?"

"Don't take that tone with me Conrad and stop rolling your eyes. You may be 'THE ONE' but you are _still_ my younger brother. I have come to inform you and Cecilia that I am setting up a schoolroom in the playroom. CC has earned herself yet another two hundred lines and I have also sent her to find Sybil. Since the desks in the attic are not being used I will be moving them down to the new schoolroom."

"Alright Constance anything else?"

"Yes you may want to set a silencer on your study anyone going by can hear you two arguing." Miss Hardbroom slammed the door on her way out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CC walked into Hep and Oliver's she had knocked but there was so much noise she was not heard over the din. "Hep? **HEP!"**

"**What do you need CC?" ** Hep shouted over the noise.

CC held up her index finger. "Silence bubble over CC and Hep only please." CC and Hep were now in a cocoon of silence.

"CC thank you I forgot how noisy my family can be. Mona is screaming louder than the quads and the triplets put together!"

"So your father leveled her then I suppose."

"That and a mouthwash for back-talking Mum. I will be glad when everyone goes and we just have the normal chaos of your family. I love mine dearly but the noise is just too much!"

"It's all the excitement of cousins and a change of routine. Hep where is Sybil? Miss Hardbroom wants her. We are having lessons in the playroom." CC made a face.

Hep laughed, "I didn't think she could be here that long without conducting some sort of lessons. Does she need any help?" Hep asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. _It is _just me,Amy,Esther and Sybil."

"Well Sybil is off flying,she is really enjoying her new broomstick."

"Thanks Hep I'll find her. I wish I could leave the silence bubble for you but no can see you either. Hence the stunned looks on everyone's faces."

"I _was_ sort of wondering what was going on. CC could you do me a favour before you go?"

"If I am allowed within my rules."

"You should be. Could you set a silencer without cloaking on two of the bedrooms upstairs? I want to put the quads and triplets down for naps and with all this noise..."

"Sure Hep no problem. Do you need a monitor as well or do you just want the silencer one way?"

"_One way?_ You can do that!?"

"Sure. You could still hear if any of the children needed you or your mum,but they would not hear any of the noises outside of their rooms. I can also make gentle noises or lullabies in their rooms to help them sleep. The quads are especially fond of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. I could even darken the room and fill it with the illusion of stars if you like."

"CC you talents seem to know no bounds. Let me ask Mum what helps quiet the triplets and we will take it from there."

Alright but now _I_ need a favour. Could you please write me a note for Miss Hardbroom so she does not give me any lines for dawdling?"

"Yes CC I will, now let's get to work. I hate to say this but please remove the silence bubble."

CC snapped her fingers and the spell was broken. The noise level had gone down quite a bit but escalated once more when Hep and CC reappeared.

Just then Miss Hardbroom appeared. **"QUIET!"** That was all she said and the room was immediately quiet except for a few sniffles from Mona. "Would someone please hand that child a tissue?" Kirsten rushed over to Mona and wiped her nose. "I came to see what was taking you so long CC. But now that I have witnessed this chaos, well let's just say no additional lines will be necessary."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom. I need to do a favour for Hep and then I will go find Sybil."

"There is no need for that she is already in the schoolroom. When you did not come back I located her myself. It was Sybil who told me which cottage Hep and Oliver are now living in."

"Oh" said CC.

While Miss Hardbroom was speaking with CC Hep had gotten the information she needed from her mum. "I'm ready when you are CC." Hep informed CC placing a hand on CC's shoulder.

"Ready for what?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Hep needs to have quiet rooms for the quads and triplets. I said I would help her. She was going to give me a note for you but of course we don't need it now. She also said she could help you in the schoolroom if you like."

Miss Hardbroom was a bit taken aback. "Why thank you Hepzibah I will keep that in mind. Right now the girls are reading and writing perhaps this afternoon we could have a potions class. CC is in advanced potions and I would like to work with her alone this afternoon. Could you help me with the other girls then?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom I would love to. Would you like to watch CC set her spells?"

"Why yes this should be quite interesting."

Hep rounded up the quads and the triplets and they all marched upstairs. The younger children had already been given their lunch and were more than ready for their afternoon naps. But they were also still quite wound up. Hep hoped CC's magic could ease them to sleep. "The triplets like Baa Baa Black Sheep CC."

"Oh good that one is easy. Are they still in cots or have they graduated?"

"They have graduated. I have set three beds up here." Hep opened the door to the chosen room. It was quite cozy with three small beds. CC set a pastoral scene with sheep jumping over a fence. The triplets were enthralled and raced into the room. "Will you be alright here CC? I just need to take the quads into the next room."

"Sure Hep which room is it?"

"Right here across the corridor."

"Fine it is ready for you."

Miss Hardbroom and Hep looked rather hard at CC. She had not moved as far as they could see. Yet when Hep opened the door the room had a soft glow and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star could be heard playing softly. "Constance-Cecilia **we will** be discussing this."

CC sighed "Yes Miss Hardbroom I thought we might be. Could you help me with the triplets please? I'll take care of the boys if you like you can help Corry."

"Help them with what?"

"Well we need to take their shoes and socks off and their outer clothing. They can sleep in their vests and knickers."

"Oh yes I see. Yes I can handle that,they are almost asleep now. **Take that thumb out of your mouth young lady!"** Corry was so surprised she immediately popped her thumb out. "There is no need for tears a big girl of three is much too old to suck her thumb! Now give me your foot." Corry placed a hand on Miss Hardbroom's shoulder to steady herself and held out her foot. Miss Hardbroom had crouched down for just this purpose. It was all coming back to her. She had after all helped quite a bit with Cress when Cress was a toddler. Miss Hardbroom unbuckled Corry's shoes and took them off,she then peeled off her socks. She stuffed a sock into each shoe and placed them neatly by the bed. Corry was wearing a very pretty hand-smocked dress. There were buttons all down the back. Miss Hardbroom quickly undid them and then peeled the dress off of Corry. Corry then crawled into her bed,she started to count the sheep she got to three and fell fast asleep. Miss Hardbroom stood up,she folded the tiny dress and placed it on the end of the bed. She then tucked Corry in a bit more tightly so she would not fall out. CC had finished with the boys. They too were already asleep. They had heard Miss Hardbroom admonish Corry so their thumbs were not anywhere near their mouths. CC tucked a stuffed lamb into each bed,then she and Miss Hardbroom left the room CC quietly closed the door. "I am very impressed CC you handled that quite efficiently."

"I have lots of practice Aunt Constance. I'm going to help Hep it sounds as if the quads are giving her trouble."

"May I come as well."

"Of course you may help as well, the more hands the better with the quads!" CC opened the door to the room,it was complete pandemonium. The quads were avoiding Hep. Normally Hep had no trouble corralling children but she _was_ a bit overtired. CC shouted above the din,** "what do you lot think you are doing!?"** Miss Hardbroom was quite impressed with the authoritative tone that CC used. The quads all stopped.

Crying out as one they launched themselves at CC. **"CC!"** CC was almost bowled over but she held her ground. She picked up the nearest quad. It was Gemma affectionately called Gemmy. Gemmy was usually the ringleader of the quads.

"Gemmy you are soaked and stinky." CC wrinkled her nose. "I bet everyone is, do you have their nappies here Hep?"

"Oh yes your Mum laid in a large supply. I even use cloth now for Hazel. We are much more green living since we moved here."

"Green living what is that?" Miss Hardbroom was puzzled.

"Well you know Aunt Constance, recycle what you can. Compost,grow and raise your own food, and of course use cloth nappies." CC said all of this as she laid Gemma down and proceeded to change her nappy on the floor. CC quickly and efficiently changed Gemmy and put her into clean pajamas. "Alright Hep I'm ready for the next one." CC handed Gemmy to her aunt. "Aunt Constance just pop Gemmy into one of the cots it really doesn't matter which one. The quads can sleep anywhere."

A rather stunned Miss Hardbroom took Gemmy from CC as Hep handed CC Jamison. CC quickly changed each quad as they were handed to her. "CC I am very impressed you do this so well."

"Well Aunt Constance as I said before I _have_ had lots of practice. There Harry you are all clean. Last one Aunt Constance." CC handed Harry to Miss Hardbroom. She then put all of the dirty nappies into a special pail to soak.

"CC sing!" The quads demanded.

"You all know I can't not without the others. Now you all lie down all the way Iris your bottom does not belong in the air. I will start the music again." CC reset her spell,the room got a little bit darker and Twinkle Twinkle started playing again. The quads all put down their heads and sighed. CC left the room followed by Hep and Miss Hardbroom. "The room will get darker and darker while they fall asleep,and the music will get softer. As they awaken the room will get brighter but the music will not come back." CC explained.

"CC just where did you learn that spell?" Miss Hardbroom asked. Hep was curious as well.

"Well I took one of Papa's and tweaked it a bit."

"Tweaked it a bit? I see and does your papa know about this tweaked spell?"

"I don't think so. I do plan on telling him though Aunt Constance." CC hurriedly explained. "I want to know how he sings without all the weird things happening." CC then whispered to Miss Hardbroom, "did they happen to you as well Aunt Constance?"

Miss Hardbroom whispered back, "a bit not as powerfully as what happens when you sing. Your papa's was a bit stronger but he has learned to control it." Miss Hardbroom straightened up. "I'm sorry we were so rude Hepzibah but it was necessary."

"That is alright Miss Hardbroom I understand."

"Thank you, now we really must get back to the main house. Goodbye Hepzibah we shall see you at lunch."

Before Hep could reply Miss Hardbroom and CC disappeared. "She always was quick on the 'pop'. _**Now **_to take care of Mona and Mum." Hep thought as she made her way back downstairs.


	56. Chapter 56

_More magic,mayhem and confrontations at The Hallow-Hardbroom Estate._

Chapter 56

Miss Hardbroom and CC appeared in the old playroom now a schoolroom. Several desks had been set in the room along with a long table at the front for Miss Hardbroom's use. The playroom already had a large blackboard and chalk. Several lessons had already been written on the board. Esther,Amy and Sybil were all quietly working. "CC please sit at the empty desk by Sybil. Do you have your exercise book with you?"

CC was careful not to roll her eyes. Why would she have anything _with_ her she had just come from Hep's. "No Miss Hardbroom I don't have anything with me. Everything is in my room. Would you like me to go and get them?"

"No I don't want to lose sight of you again. Please have them come to you,as well as the potions book that you borrowed from Miss Denham."

"Alright just a moment." CC held out her arms and whispered under her breath. Everything Miss Hardbroom had asked for appeared in CC's arms. CC placed her pen in the groove at the top of the desk. She picked up her essay and took it to Miss Hardbroom, CC had put one of her illustrations on the front cover.

Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrow's. "CC what in the world is _this?"_ Miss Hardbroom was pointing at the illustration.

"It is a germ Miss Hardbroom." CC answered grinning.

Miss Hardbroom cleared her throat, "I see quite colourful. I look forward to reading this,as does Miss Cackle. Please sit down and work on your lines now please. We will be working on potions after lunch." CC went back to her desk and sat down. She looked through her exercise book and sighed then raised her hand. "Yes CC what is it?"

"May I conjure another couple of exercise books? This one is almost full."

Miss Hardbroom sighed, "yes you may and then get to work enough stalling! Sybil I have looked over the note that Cecilia gave me regarding your potions lesson yesterday. You did a very good job."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom I've finished my reading what should I do now?"

"Well _you_ don't have any lines..." Sighs were heard from all three of The Hallow-Hardbroom girls,but none of them looked up. "work on this maths sheet. I will be calling Miss Cackle to get more spells lessons. I do believe your parents have decided to let you fly back to The Academy with us."

Sybil took the maths sheet from Miss Hardbroom. "Yes they have Miss Hardbroom." Sybil sighed she hated maths but she buckled down and got to work.

About fifteen minutes later a soft knock was heard on the door. Miss Hardbroom zapped it open. "Yes? Ah Fenner what do you need?"

Fenner swallowed and whispered, "Mummy says to please come down to lunch."

"Speak up please no one can hear you."

Fenner spoke quite a bit louder but not quite a shout. Then he asked very politely, "may I _please_ come in? I want Esther."

"Yes Fenner you may come in, thank you for asking so politely."

"Your welcome." Fenner then fairly flew into the room.

"**ESTHER! **Put your work away more neatly!" Esther jumped at Miss Hardbroom's shout but made sure to put her work away more neatly. She had been just flinging everything in.

"Let me help Es so we can go to lunch together. We are having chicken and noodles and broccoli!"

Esther suddenly stopped. "I don't _**like**_ broccoli." Fenner stopped straightening Esther's desk and looked at Miss Hardbroom and then whispered in Esther's ear.

Esther sighed, "alright Fenner I'll _try!" _Esther then finished putting everything away.

"Alright you may all go down to lunch." The children all left the room.

"CC I'll meet you all downstairs. I don't want to 'pop' down."

"Hey that's alright Sybil,I'll walk with you. How about it Amy 'popping' or walking?"

"I'll walk with you two, Fenner and Es have already 'popped' Did you see the look on Aunt Constance's face when Es said she didn't like broccoli?"

"Yup lunch should be very interesting. Mummy and Papa have _never_ gotten her to eat it. You know Esther will do just about _anything_ to please Aunt Constance but I think she may just draw the line at broccoli."

"Well if there _is _a battle I'm betting on Miss Hardbroom to win" laughed Sybil.

"That is a sucker bet. Of course she'll win. Don't let her catch us betting either I have enough lines and detentions!" The girls arrived in the dining room and took their places.

Cecilia made an announcement, "well Conrad has decided to eat in his study, he has too much work to do. Kirsten has a migraine and George has decided to stay at the cottage with her and Mona. All of the 'littles' are still asleep."

"What about Hep,Oliver and Hazel Mummy?"

"I believe they too have decided to stay at the cottage. They are planning on being at the bonfire this evening. Esther _why_ are you making such a funny face?"

"We are having broccoli for lunch." Esther crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh I see. Well I want no nonsense from you young lady, you will eat your broccoli."

Esther pouted, "I'll try."

"You will do more than try you _will eat the broccoli!"_ Cecilia was through fooling around.

Miss Hardbroom spoke up before a full scale Esther war broke out. "_**I**_ will make sure that Esther eats Cecilia. Are you not eating with us? I don't see a place set for you."

"No Constance I too have a headache. If you could manage this group I might be able to get rid of it before Cressida and the children arrive."

"You go on and get some rest, I am more than able to supervise lunch _**and**_ making sure that **_everything_** gets eaten." Miss Hardbroom looked at all of the children making sure to let her eyes linger longest on Esther. Esther gulped she did not like that look.

"Thank you Constance. Children _**please**_ be good I will see everyone later." Cecilia 'popped' out.

Mrs Turtlewell arrived with the covered dishes. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm afraid this is it Mrs Turtlewell. Do you need any help?"

"Well I can handle the dishes. Could you serve the children please?"

"Yes that I can do. Oh and Mrs Turtlewell Esther is not to have any pudding for the next four days. She has lost that privilege."

Mrs Turtlewell made a disapproving clucking noise at Esther. "I see, alright here we are a nice hot and healthy lunch." Mrs Turtlewell placed chicken slices onto the plates and handed them one by one to Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom scooped on the noodles and then the broccoli. Esther started to wrinkle her nose until both Mrs Turtlewell and Miss Hardbroom cleared their throats. Then Esther just sighed.

CC,Amy and Sybil all looked at each other. Amy and Sybil managed not to giggle,but not CC. CC clapped her hands over her mouth but the giggles would not stop.

"**Constance-Cecilia Hallow-Hardbroom you will leave this table until you can behave in a more lady like manner. Now march!"**

CC left the dining room and went out into the corridor. She just could not stop giggling. Conrad opened his study door to see what all the noise was about. "CC what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be having lunch?"

"Yes Papa but I got the giggles and Aunt Constance sent me from the table, until I can behave in a more lady like manner."

"I see and do you think that is possible now?"

"Yes sir I think the giggles have all gone."

"Just what caused them in the first place?"

"Broccoli." CC answered.

"Oh now I really see. Broccoli,Esther and Constance that should be quite an interesting lunch. I almost hate to miss it." CC gave Conrad a look. "I said almost CC I'm sure I will be hearing all about it later. Go on now before your lunch gets cold."

"Yes sir, thank you Papa."

Conrad with a twinkle in his eye replied, "You are welcome CC and good luck!" Conrad gave CC a thumbs up, CC replied the same way.

CC returned to the dining room. "Aunt Constance I am very sorry for my earlier rude behaviour. May I please rejoin everyone for lunch?"

"Yes you may CC and I accept your apology. Please take your seat."

CC sat down between Amy and Sybil making sure not to make eye contact. She did however look across the table at Esther. Esther had eaten all of her chicken and her noodles, but her broccoli remained untouched on her plate.

"Esther." Miss Hardbroom's voice had a warning tone to it, "eat your broccoli!"

"It's too big it won't fit in my mouth." Esther was trying to stall.

Miss Hardbroom went around behind Esther and cut the broccoli into Esther sized pieces. "There now eat and do it nicely!"

Esther had picked up her fork and was stabbing at her broccoli. She looked up at Miss Hardbroom and then very carefully scooped some broccoli onto her fork. She brought it up to her mouth but she just could not eat it. "I can't, I just..." Miss Hardbroom had guided the fork into Esther's mouth.

"Chew it, do not even think about spitting that out!" Miss Hardbroom said in her sternest voice. Esther chewed and swallowed then took a very large gulp of milk. "Now you eat the rest of that yourself." Miss Hardbroom went back to the head of the table and sat down to eat her own lunch.

Fenner started to whisper something to Esther but a glare from Miss Hardbroom stopped him. He spoke to CC instead. "CC where are Darius and Bertie?" Fenner had not been around for the dust-up between Mona and Darius.

"Well Fen they decided to test the new rules and they lost big. They are both confined to their rooms. Where were you today? Don't you and Darius usually play when Esther is not here?"

"He didn't want me around,neither did Bertie so I played by myself down at the fort."

"Oh Fen I'm sorry."

"That's alright CC I actually had fun, though I did miss Esther." Fenner looked over at Esther. Esther was choking down the broccoli. Tears were coursing down her cheeks. Fenner gently patted Esther on her back as she finished her last piece.

"There I have finished my broccoli." Esther took her last gulp of milk and set down her glass rather hard. "May I please be excused."

"Esther pick up your glass." Esther complied. "Now put it down nicely." Esther complied again. "That's better. Yes you may be excused. And though you have not behaved very well at lunch I think you need a break. You are excused from afternoon lessons. Go and play with Fenner. Fenner you too are excused if you have finished."

"Thank you Aunt Constance yes I have finished. I would rather not have pudding since Esther can't have it."

"Alright that is your choice. Where are you two going?"

Esther and Fenner looked at each other, "the fort." They answered together.

"I see alright go ahead." Miss Hardbroom waved them away. CC had been whispering to Amy and of course she got caught. "It is extremely rude to whisper and at table it is even worse! Would you care to share what you were saying to Amy?"

"Not really Miss Hardbroom." CC stated.

Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows shot up. "Pardon?"

"I mean it wasn't anything important really um..." CC knew she was in too deep, she sighed and waited.

"Amy and Sybil if you want pudding you may stay here. CC has just lost hers." Miss Hardbroom roughly grabbed CC by the ear and 'popped' out of the room.

Amy sighed, "so Syb pudding or not?"

"I'd rather not."

"Ok wait here a moment I'll be right back." Amy 'popped' down to the kitchen. "Mrs Turtlewell?"

"Yes Miss Amy? Is everyone ready for pudding?"

"Well no actually. CC got into trouble with Aunt Constance again. Esther as you know is restricted for four days. Fenner won't have pudding if Esther can't, so Sybil and I decided we didn't want any either. But could I take a bag of biscuits for later?"

Mrs Turtlewell laughed, "of course Miss Amy help yourself."

"Thank you. Mrs Turtlewell do you want us to help you clear and clean?"

"Goodness no I can handle everything. You two go and have some fun before Miss Hardbroom finds something for you to do!"

"Thanks Mrs Turtlewell you are the best!" Amy gave Mrs Turtlewell a big hug,grabbed the biscuits and 'popped' back up to the dining room. "Come on Syb I'll show you the fort."

Sybil popped a piece of ginger into her mouth and took Amy's hand. Amy 'popped' them out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maud could you please go and retrieve CC's laundry? The laundry witch should be here soon." asked Miss Cackle.

"I tried to get it earlier Miss Cackle but I can't seem to open her door." Maud replied. She knew that CC might have put extra protection on the door but she did not tell this to Miss Cackle.

"Oh for goodness sake now _what?_ Come with me Maud." Maud followed Miss Cackle up to the second year's floor. Miss Cackle went straight to CC's door,she turned the handle the door stuck a bit and then opened with ease.

"Ooo nice touch CC" thought Maud.

"Alright Maud go on and get the bag I will wait here." Miss Cackle noticed that Maud seemed a bit distracted.

Maud went slowly to CC's cupboard and grabbed the bag. "Here we are Miss Cackle." She left the room and Miss Cackle started to close the door. Unseen by Maud or Miss Cackle Nightstar tried to go into CC's room. She was repelled and she let out a cat shriek her fur standing all on end,she streaked down the corridor.

Miss Cackle closed the door. "Where did that cat come from and _whose cat was it?" _

"I believe it was Nightstar miss, see she is waiting outside Ethel's door." Just then Ethel's door opened a crack and Nightstar slipped inside.

"I'll get to the bottom of this. Maud take the bag downstairs and then go to lunch."

"Yes Miss Cackle." Maud smiled. "Wait until the gang hears this!" Maud knew Millie was in her room gathering her laundry. Maud knocked on Mil's door. "Millie open up it's Maud."

Millie opened the door. "Why are you hissing Maud?"

Maud pushed her way into Millie's room. "Wow Mil you are lucky Miss Hardbroom is not here your room is a disaster!"

"I know I hate laundry day. So why are you hissing?"

"Miss Cackle is on the floor. Nightstar tried to get into CC's room. CC must have set a spell that only allows adults to open the door. I had to get Miss Cackle to open it. When I went in I felt a bit like I was going through thick air. I guess that is what repelled Nightstar. Miss Cackle went down the corridor to speak with Ethel." Maud helped Millie stuff her laundry into her bag.

"Let's go Maud."

"What about your room Millie?"

"I'll risk it, I don't want to be late for anything today."

"But Miss Hardbroom is not here."

"Which if you may have noticed has made Miss Cackle a bit cranky."

"Yeah I did notice that. Let's get Enid I heard her crashing about as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Ethel I am only going to ask you this once more and I want a straight answer. What was Nightstar doing? Why was she trying to get into CC's room?"**

"Miss Cackle I told you I don't know. She's a cat it is not as if she actually listens to people."

Miss Cackle gave Ethel a look almost as stern as Miss Hardbroom's. "Well Ethel we will be discussing this with Miss Hardbroom when she returns. Now pick up your laundry bag,take it downstairs and go to lunch!"

"Yes Miss Cackle." Ethel tried to sound contrite. It must have worked Miss Cackle gave her one more look and left the room. She had wanted to do room inspections but she was too worked up. "I told you not to get caught you stupid beast!" Ethel threw a rolled sock at Nightstar. Nightstar just gave Ethel the haughty cat look and hopped over to the window. She gave Ethel one more look of disdain and went out. "Stupid cat!" Ethel called after Nightstar. She then picked up her laundry bag,straightened the spread on her bed and left her room.

Maud,Millie and Enid were walking down the second year corridor. "I tell you Enid it was really weird. Her cat just hit this sort of pocket of air. She got all puffy and ran down the corridor to Ethel's room."

"I wish I had seen it. Nightstar is just as huffy as Ethel about looking perfect. It must have been quite a sight."

"It was. Listen you two you had better get your rooms tidied after lunch I think Miss Cackle is planning on doing room inspections herself today."

"Thanks for the warning Maud. Say did you two understand the potions lesson today?"

"Not really. I think having Miss Bat teach potions may have been a mistake. I'll almost be glad when HB comes back."

"Wow Enid I never thought I'd hear you say you missed HB!" said Maud with a mock stunned expression.

"I said _almost _Maud. Oh." Enid saw the twinkle in Maud's eye. "Ok you got me. I wonder what putridfication we are having for lunch today."

"Something we can get down I hope. The food seems to be getting worse as the term goes on." answered Maud.

"I suppose Mrs Tapioca may be trying to use the food up so as to start fresh next term." surmised Millie.

"So how come new term food is just as bad?" asked Enid.

Before Maud or Millie could answer Miss Drill hurried them along. "Right you three hurry along you are the last to arrive." Miss Drill went into The Great Hall.

"Good going you three can't you do anything right?" Ethel sneered.

Maud hissed, "no Millie don't you'll only make things worse!" Millie had been about to retort, but she wisely held her tongue.

"What's the matter Hubble-Bubble cat got your tongue?" Ethel sneered and turned back around. She felt a hand clamp down on her neck.

"Ethel you will come to my study directly after lunch. I do believe we need to speak more about this rude behaviour."

"Yes Miss Cackle,I'm sorry."

"You should be. I thought you would have learned a few lessons by now but obviously you have not!"

Ethel sighed,this had been the worst week and one half of her life. It was about to get worse. Lunch was a gluey sticky glob of what was supposed to be spaghetti with meatballs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the schoolroom at The Hallow-Hardbroom estate CC is standing in a corner facing the wall. Miss Hardbroom is sitting at the table reading CC's essay. "I can't believe she is making me do this" thought CC. "I bet this isn't all either,I feel another essay headed my way."

"Your eight minutes are up CC. Please take your seat."

CC turned around, "I am sorry for my behaviour at lunch Miss Hardbroom." CC went and sat down at her desk.

"Thank you for your apology CC,hopefully your eight minutes gave you time for reflection." Miss Hardbroom put down CC's cleanliness essay. "I am glad to see you write essays so well. I am sure it will come as no surprise that you have earned yet another one. It is due on Monday. I want another five thousand words entitled 'Manners and why they are so important in a polite society.' Just because we are not at school does not mean you can just do whatever you want. I am quite sure your parents would have come down even harder."

"Yes Aunt Constance. Do we have to tell them?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I had better go down and get it over with. Are we going back to school tomorrow?"

"Yes CC I think we need to. Don't you?"

"Yes. I sort of miss it. I know Sybil wants to show off her new broom and her new flying skills. Um are you coming with me to Papa's study?"

"No CC I am going to The East Wing. I need to speak with my parents."

"You are going without an _invitation_? Good Luck Aunt Constance."

"Yes CC I am going without an _invitation_ and good luck to you too." Miss Hardbroom waited for CC to 'pop' out of the room. She took a deep breath and 'popped' herself to the door leading to The East Wing. She tried the door and found it unlocked. "Alright Constance you can do this." Miss Hardbroom gave herself a pep talk. She forced herself to open the door and walk down the corridor. Her parents were in their dining room, her father actually dropped his fork when he saw her come into the room.

"_**Constance-Cassandra what are you doing here!?" **_Miss Hardbroom winced inside. No one used her middle name except her parents. No one at Cackle's even knew she _had_ a middle name.

"Good afternoon Mother. Good afternoon Father. Father I no longer use that name. I am only known as Constance now." Miss Hardbroom used her sternest voice.

"Don't use that tone with us Constance. You may be an adult but we are still your parents and deserve respect."

"I respect those that respect me. I dropped _your_ name Mother to establish my own identity. I am well respected in my field as just plain, Constance Hardbroom."

Her mother sniffed, "your _field_. Teaching other people's children, we expected so much more from you Constance. You could have been anything you wanted and you _chose _teaching!?"

"Yes I chose teaching, and keep in mind Mother one of those children is your brilliant grandchild. I disagree with you about teaching being below the dignity of a Hardbroom. I choose to teach because it also helps me learn _and_ I am quite good at it!" Miss Hardbroom was trying really hard not to completely lose her temper.

"Constance?"

"Yes Father?" Miss Hardbroom answered cautiously.

Mr Hardbroom stood up and went over to Miss Hardbroom. What he did next took Miss Hardbroom completely by surprise,he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a very hard hug. "Welcome home daughter,welcome home. Constance I am so sorry for the way we parted thirteen years ago. Unlikely as it seems I have actually kept well abreast of your career. I know teaching is not all you do. I have read all of your articles and papers. Constance I am very proud of you."

Miss Hardbroom was flabbergasted. Of all the responses this was not the one she had expected. Not from her father, her mother on the other hand had been true to form. Miss Hardbroom was about to receive another shock however. Her mother stood up and also gave her a big hug. She looked at her mother in complete disbelief Mrs Hardbroom's eyes were twinkling.

"Really Constance you are still so easy for us to fool. Though from what we hear no one else gets away with much around you. Silly woman I am so proud of you can't you see that?"

"Well I can now. Have you been speaking with Conrad?"

"About what?" asked her father.

"Well about me,and the past."

"No he did say we needed to grow-up a bit and to let bygones be bygones."

"Alright I agree with that,but if you two have finished your luncheon I think we have a few more serious subjects to discuss. I will be in your Lounge." Miss Hardbroom turned and left the dining room. She took her handkerchief out of her bag and dabbed her eyes. "So far so good Constance now for the big news." Miss Hardbroom gave herself another pep talk. Miss Hardbroom stood and waited for her parents to arrive. She did not wait long.

"Well Constance what else do you need to tell us?" Mr Hardbroom asked as he came into the Lounge with Mrs Hardbroom on his arm.

"I think it would be best if you both sat down for this." The Hardbrooms sat on the couch. Miss Hardbroom paced in front of them.

"Constance could you please get to the point. As you know Cressida is arriving today."

Miss Hardbroom sighed, "yes I know. Alright here it is, I was offered the position of 'THE ONE' before Conrad."

The Hardbrooms blinked. Miss Hardbroom could see them trying to control their emotions. Her father broke first. He let out quite a bit of air. "I see and why did you turn them down?"

"I just did not feel that I had the diplomatic skills that the position requires. I also have always had the call to teach. And I am a **damn **good teacher!"

"Alright Constance no need to be profane. Constance we have at least two more apologies to make to you. Your mother and I are very sorry that we were so hard on you and that we sent you to Miss Broomhead."

Miss Hardbroom was so surprised she sat down rather hard on a chair. "OH SUGARFACE!"

All of the Hardbrooms laughed.


	57. Chapter 57

_I am at my brother's lake house for a week so I hope to post at least two chapters!_

Chapter 57

CC appeared outside her father's study door,she took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened and CC went in. "Oh CC _now_ what? Conrad could tell from CC's face that she was in trouble _again!_

"Aunt Constance has assigned me another essay Papa. She thought you would like to know." CC scuffed her foot.

Conrad sighed, "what for _this_ time and how many words?"

"Five thousand again. It is about manners. I was whispering to Amy at the lunch table. Oh and Aunt Constance made me stand in the corner for eight minutes in the schoolroom as well."

Conrad hid a smile behind his hand, "well _I'm_ not going to punish you any further. Where is your Aunt Constance still in the schoolroom?"

"No sir Papa she went to The East Wing."

"Oh dear. CC you may go. Go and find Amy and **stay** with her until someone either calls you or comes and gets you."

"Okay Papa but Aunt Cress is due soon."

"I know CC I will send the children to you and Amy. Do you know where Amy is?"

"Yes Papa I believe she is at the fort."

"Alright I will send the children there,they know the way."

"That's fine Papa, and Papa?"

"Yes CC?"

"Thank you for not punishing me any further."

"You're welcome, now scat. Walk out of the study please I have reset the protections." Conrad pointed to the door which opened on its' own and CC left.

CC decided to walk to the fort she had some thinking to do. She went out the front door and walked partway down the driveway. The shortcut for the fort was along there. CC heard the toot of a horn and looked up. It was her Aunt Cressida and her other batch of cousins. Cressida stopped the car and called out the window. "Why hello CC were you sent out to greet us?"

"No Aunt Cress I was just on my way to the fort. Papa is expecting you though. He wants Martha,Cornelia,Hilda and Aurelia to go with me. Hi Helena good to see you again!" CC waved.

"Can we go with CC Mum please?" Martha pleaded. Martha at twelve thought it sounded better to say Mum instead of Mummy. Her little sisters Corny who is eight and the identical twins Hilda and Aurelia six did not feel the same way. They still called her Mummy.

"_Please Mummy!"_ the other children all begged.

"Yes go on but make sure you all come back when you are called. I also want you all to _try_ to stay clean. I so want you to make a good impression with your Aunt Constance."

Miss Hardbroom had arrived unnoticed by the carload of Arrowroots. "Actually Cressida I am quite impressed already."

Cressida turned off the engine of her sedan. It was already in park and then she carefully got out. "Hello Constance long time no see."

"Yes what is it sixteen years? You weren't at the wedding."

"No. Actually it has been eighteen years. Helena come here darling and meet your Aunt Constance."

"How do you do Helena."

"Very well thank you Aunt Constance." Helena dropped a small curtsy. As did all of her sisters. They had all scrambled out of the car once their mother turned off the motor.

"I don't know the last time I saw a girl curtsy." Miss Hardbroom remarked raising one eyebrow.

"Oh their father insists on it, he is terribly old-fashioned that way. Constance you know the Arrowroots they are all quite proper." Cress rolled her eyes.

"Aunt Constance?"

"Yes CC what is it?"

"May we go please? Papa wants all of the children to go down to the fort. Not Helena just Martha and the others. I think he wants you to have some adult time."

Miss Hardbroom chuckled. "Yes CC go on . Please tell Sybil and Amy that afternoon lessons have been postponed for now."

"Oh thank you Aunt Constance." CC hugged her aunt around her middle. "Come on girls let's go!" CC ran down the path with her cousins in hot pursuit.

"Mother and Father are waiting Cressida."

"Oh joy." Cressida rolled her eyes again. "Helena darling why don't you go on ahead and soften them up a bit for me alright?"

"Sure Mum. See you in about five minutes?"

"It might be longer just let them know we are here and where the girls are. Well you know what to do."

"Yes Mum. It was very nice meeting you Aunt Constance." Helena dropped another curtsy and 'popped' away.

Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows. "So Cressida where _is_ your husband?"

"He does have a name Constance."

Miss Hardbroom got a teasing twinkle in her eye. "Oh very well where is Lord Arrowroot?"

"Oh Constance you are incorrigible!"

"Thank you, no really where is Sir Wilfred?"

"He had some business to take care of with our solicitors we are adopting two little girls a set of twins."

"I would think his lordship would want a boy to carry on the family name."

"Well actually Constance we _are_ going to be having a boy. In about three months. Constance I am not fat I'm pregnant!"

"Well congratulations Cressida. We better get to the house Conrad is standing up there looking quite forlorn." Miss Hardbroom indicated Conrad's location by the front door.

"Well hop in Constance we will be there in no time."

"Get _into that infernal machine?_ I think not Cressida, I'll meet you there." Miss Hardbroom drew in her breath and disappeared. Cressida got back into her sedan and drove up to the front door. Now not only Conrad was standing there but Constance as well. Constance and Conrad were arguing as usual. "I'm sorry Conrad but I really _must_ get back. The girls and I will leave after breakfast tomorrow."

"I just thought you might want to visit longer Constance. Now that you have made up with Mother and Father..."

"Conrad _my_ career is not as flexible as yours, I have rules I must follow. I promise to bring CC back at the end of term, I will visit the family then. I can't promise how long I will stay now leave it, here comes Cress."

"She's not some delicate flower Constance." Conrad hissed Miss Hardbroom looked at Conrad and then pinched his arm. "Ouch! Was that _really_ necessary Constance?"

"Yes stop acting like one of your children."

"I see nothing has changed with you two. Still bickering." Cressida said with a wry smile.

"Yes we still seem to bring out the best in each other." Constance said with her own wry smile. "Well shall we go see how Helena is doing with Mother and Father?"

"If we must." Cressida answered.

"Don't worry Cress I've already had my first talk with them" stated Miss Hardbroom.

"I see, well they still make me tired. No matter I'll handle it. It helps to have Helena there. The three siblings turned went into the house and made their way to The East Wing.

"So shall we 'pop'?" asked Miss Hardbroom

"Really Constance I'd rather walk,I try to keep 'popping' to a minimum when I am pregnant."

"Cressida that is a feeble excuse. You just want to prolong the time until you have to deal with Mother and Father."

"Yup you can still see right through me Constance."

"_Cressida!_ I hope you don't abuse the English language around your children." Cressida gave Constance a puzzled look. "Oh really Cressida you just said 'yup'. I'm not even sure if that is a recognized word!" Cressida looked at Miss Hardbroom's back. "_What in the world are you doing?!"_

"Looking for your iron rod." Cressida replied and then wisely went over to Conrad's right side putting him in the middle.

Conrad stopped walking, "you two leave me out of this. Talk about acting childish Constance." Miss Hardbroom just gave him 'The Look'.

"Really you three stop this bickering at once! What kind of example are you setting?' Mr Hardbroom had come down the corridor to meet his adult children. "Helena has decided to go for a walk rather than have to listen to this snarking." Mr Hardbroom glared at all three of his children. Only Cressida and Conrad squirmed. Miss Hardbroom dared a smirk, but luckily her father did not see it. "Come along your mother is waiting in The Lounge."

Miss Hardbroom let Conrad and Cressida go first, she then followed slowly. The tension only got worse when they arrived in their parents Lounge.

"Good afternoon Cressida you are looking quite well."

"Good afternoon Mother. Thank you Wilfred says pregnancy _always_ did agree with me."

Miss Hardbroom made a harumping noise.

"Just what does _that_ noise _mean_ Constance?" asked Mrs Hardbroom. **"Well?"** she asked again with a frosty tone.

"I'm not sure we really want to get into this now Mother."

"Get into what? Cressida sit down you should not be on your feet." Mrs Hardbroom patted the seat beside her. Cress sat it was easier than arguing. "Now get into what Constance?"

"Alright I suppose we need to hash everything out. I seem to remember you and Father saying that what Cressida did was totally unforgivable. The tears this family went through when you found out she was pregnant at only fifteen and by a young man ten years older! Then when I became a teacher that just added to your shame. Yes I know you said you are proud of me now,but I for one cannot just forget the pain from then!" Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and paced.

"Constance _please_ stop pacing you are making me dizzy" Cressida pleaded. Miss Hardbroom stopped but kept her arms crossed. "Constance I understand your frustration I really do. It was a silly and irresponsible way to rebel. Wilfred and I absolutely treasure _all_ of our girls. Did you know that he was almost disinherited because he insisted on marrying me? You know how Mother and Father sent me away, I of course went right to Wilfred. Once his family saw how much we loved each other and that he was willing to give up everything, well they welcomed me into their home. Helena was eight and Martha was two before _I_ was forgiven by Mother and Father."

"But I thought Helena came up with the 'Gammy and Gampy' monikers when she started to talk, am I wrong?"

"No you are not wrong, Mother and Father always allowed Helena to visit, in fact she has spent _all_ of her summers here. When Martha was two she became very ill,that is when I was forgiven."

"What kind of illness,how serious was it?"

"Martha had meningitis, we _**almost**_ lost her! I stayed by her side the entire time she was in hospital. Helena stayed here with Mother and Father,while Wilfred went back and forth."

Miss Hardbroom turned and glared at Conrad, "Why didn't you and Cecilia tell me Conrad?"

"You had already cut off communication by then Constance. Until this past week we didn't think you still cared about the family." Miss Hardbroom glared again. "Of course I see now we were totally wrong!"

"Don't worry Conrad I will not be 'out of the loop' **ever **again. I don't think Esther would allow it!"

"Esther?" said Mr and Mrs Hardbroom at the same time.

"Yes Mother and Father, Esther has taken quite the shine to Constance."

"You are talking about our Esther-Emily? The child would not even talk _to me_ until last year!" Exclaimed Mrs Hardbroom. "Just how did you get her to talk to you Constance?"

Miss Hardbroom hid a smile.

* * *

Back at The Academy Miss Bat is _trying_ to teach potions to the fifth years. 

"Um Miss Bat?"

"What _is_ _it_ Prunella?"

"I hate to contradict you but..."

"Then _don't_."

"But Miss..."

"Prunella unless you want to spend the rest of this lesson standing in the corridor, I suggest you keep quiet!"

Nell sighed and hissed to Budgie, "it would certainly be safer out there."

Miss Bat was reading from the potions book and mixing the ingredients horribly. Nell tried another warning,she gave up after another harried look from Miss Bat. Just then there was a knock on the classroom door. Miss Bat's hand slipped. "**DUCK!**" shouted Nell. **"**_**BOOM!"**_ the entire room shook.

Mildred slowly opened the door. The entire room was engulfed in thick black smoke. All of the students were choking and coughing.

"Miss Bat?" Mildred's voice trembled. "Is everything alright?"

"Does everything _look_ alright Mildred Hubble? Somebody open the windows to help clear the room."

"That is not necessary Miss Bat." Nell choked out. She and Budgie muttered a spell and the room cleared instantly.

Mildred tried and failed to hold back a giggle. Miss Bat was covered in soot and the remains of the potion. "What do you want Mildred?" Miss Bat said in a very dangerous voice.

"Miss Cackle wants you Miss Bat,she has called an emergency staff meeting." Mildred covered her mouth but the giggles would not stop.

"Mildred two hundred lines of 'I must respect my teachers'. Detention for the next two days as well!" Miss Bat pushed past Mildred. "Class dismissed. Prunella and Bridget stay here and clean this mess,you too Mildred." Miss Bat sailed down the hall.

"Wow I've never seen Miss Bat so testy. I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope HB comes back soon. The school is falling apart without her."

"We know, listen Millie you don't need to help us. We can handle this but could you see if Fenny and Gris are available? They have had so many detentions here with Miss Hardbroom they know where everything goes."

Mildred looked puzzled, "alright I think I saw them in the back courtyard. I just hope Miss Bat doesn't catch me not helping."

"I don't think you have to worry Mildred, go on we really need Fenny and Gris."

"Alright,alright I'm going." Millie left the room and hurried to the back courtyard. "Fenny and Gris?" Millie called.

"Yes Millie what is it?" Fenny said landing at the end of the end of the obstacle course.

"Nell and Budgie need you in the potions lab. Miss Bat almost blew it up."

"Whoa HB won't be happy about that!" said Gris.

"No it is a total disaster and I think Miss Bat blames _me!_"

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Fenny.

"I knocked on the door and then the explosion happened. I don't know why Miss Bat is even attempting to teach potions anyway. She is horribly unsuited."

"Yeah potions _has_ been rather interesting today. We ended up just reading our books."

"My class as well. I have a feeling there won't be anymore lessons today. Miss Cackle has called an emergency staff meeting."

"Hmm really? How interesting. Well we had better go see what Nell and Budgie want. We'll see you later Mil." Fenny and Gris flew off, they put their brooms away and then proceeded to the potions lab.

"Hey Mil what's up?" Enid had wandered into the back courtyard.

"I'm not exactly sure Enid, Miss Cackle called an emergency staff meeting. Miss Bat practically blew up the potions lab and of course she blames me."

"Wow busy day. So what's your sentence?" Enid knew Miss Bat would have handed down some sort of punishment.

Millie sighed. "Detention for the next two days and two hundred lines."

"That's not so bad Mil you've had worse."

"Yeah I know but without HB here I thought maybe..."

"That you wouldn't get into _any_ trouble?"

"Well yeah but trouble follows me anyway."

"Ah come on Mil we have another free-day cheer up."

"No day is free Enid, just think of _all_ the work we have to make up."

"Yeah you're right. But let's not worry about that now." Enid slung her arm around Millie's waist. "Let's go find Maud."

* * *

In the staffroom Miss Cackle was pacing. "I tell you ladies I hate to admit it but without Miss Hardbroom here we are falling apart. Miss Bat what was that room rocking noise?" 

"Mildred Hubble interrupted the fifth years potions lab and my hand must have slipped. I have her helping Nell and Budgie cleaning the mess that was caused by the explosion. I also gave her two hundred lines and detention for the next two days."

Miss Cackle sighed, "I see, well I may regret this later but I think we will suspend lessons until Miss Hardbroom comes back."

"All lessons Miss Cackle? Couldn't we just suspend potions? I think we will have absolute chaos if we suspend all classes. And when would we make them up? We are already several days behind" stated Miss Drill.

"That is a good point Miss Drill. Yes potions only _is_ a good idea. I think if we hold double lessons we may have even more chaos. Maybe we should have classes on Saturday and move Saturday detentions to Sunday. Would you two be willing to give up your Saturdays for awhile?"

"How long awhile?" Miss Drill asked.

"Well until I speak with Miss Hardbroom I'm not exactly sure. I'll have to get back to you on that. I will go and call her now and let you ladies know. Could you please put this note on the potions lab door Miss Drill?" Miss Cackle scribbled a quick notice and handed it to Miss Drill. It read: Until the return of Miss Hardbroom all potions lessons have been suspended. There is an assembly at two pm. Be late at your own peril. "I will see you ladies at the assembly." Miss Cackle left and went to her office. She sat down took a deep breath and dialed the telephone.

* * *

Cecilia was awakened by the ring of the telephone. "Hello Hallow-Hardbroom residence Mrs Hallow-Hardbroom speaking. Oh Miss Cackle. Pardon? Oh I'm sorry I was just taking a quick nap. Yes it _is_ a bit chaotic here. Constance? Well I'm not sure just _where_ she is right now. Let me find her. Pardon? Oh we have a cordless telephone,yes it is quite convenient. I will find Constance and have her call you back. No it should not take too long. Goodbye Miss Cackle. Oh dear now what?" Cecilia went and splashed her face with water. "Now to find Constance." Cecilia used her locater spell. "Oh wonderful The East Wing." Cecilia 'popped' to the door of The East Wing and then made her way down the corridor. She was quite surprised when she heard laughter instead of angry words. She entered The Lounge.

"Hello darling have a nice rest?" Conrad asked going over to Cecilia and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes hello Cress,Cornelius,Cassandra. Constance you need to call the Academy. Miss Cackle sounded a bit harried. Would you like to use the cordless?"

"No. Conrad may I use your study?"

"Of course Constance, let me write down the spell you will need to get in. Please destroy the paper afterward."

"_Really_ Conrad I am not a student. I _do know_ what I am doing!"

Conrad blushed, "sorry Constance." Conrad wrote the spell and handed it to his twin sister.

"Thank you. Cecilia would you like me to check on any of the children after I make my telephone call?"

"No that is alright Constance. I'm actually going to go and check on Bertie and Darius now. The others...well where _are_ all of the others?"

"The quads are still napping along with the triplets at Hep's and Oliver's,the rest are all at the fort." Conrad answered.

"Oh then maybe Constance _should_ check the fort just to make sure everything is alright. I'll tell you where it is Constance." The two sisters-in-law walked down the corridor together. "It is not really a fort per se Constance that is just what the children call it. It is the old thatch cottage by the lake. Conrad had it fixed for the children's use. I would really like the children to stay out of the water if possible."

"I'll see to it Cecilia,but I really need to call Miss Cackle first. I already plan to go back with the girls in the morning after breakfast."

"Oh that soon?"

"I feel it is necessary, I have left the school short-handed. I already told Conrad that I will be bringing CC back at the term break. I will visit longer then."

"Alright Constance." Cecilia went upstairs.

Miss Hardbroom read Conrad's spell and rolled her eyes. "Oh _really_ Conrad what a childish rhyme,how droll." The door opened and Miss Hardbroom went into the study to make her call to Miss Cackle.

* * *

Cecilia entered the Children's Wing. She checked on Darius first. Darius had fallen asleep while reading his book. Cecilia carefully marked his place and then set the book on the night table. She then covered Darius with the light blanket that was on the end of Darius's bed. She quietly closed his door on her way out. She marched down the corridor towards Bertie's room. She could hear the music of his radio coming through his door. "Oh Bertie _really!"_ Cecilia thought. She took a deep breath and opened her oldest son's bedroom door. The sound of the music was even louder now that the door was open. "**BERTRAM-BARTIMUS HALLOW-HARDBROOM TURN THAT RADIO DOWN THIS INSTANT!"** Cecilia shouted over the music. 

Bertie hastily turned the radio off. "Sorry Mum but it just sounds better loud."

"Bertie I do believe your father has spoken to you about the volume of your radio before." Cecilia crossed her arms and looked down at Bertie with a very stern expression. Bertie just nodded. _"I do hope you have finished __all__ of your work."_

Bertie blushed, "no Mum not quite. I, I, I was just taking a break."

"I _see_." Cecilia's tone was quite chilly. "Well when your father comes to check on you I _suggest_ you have it all finished. Your Aunt Constance has volunteered to supervise the three of you this evening."

"_Three of us?"_ asked Bertie.

"Yes Esther,Darius and you. You three will be eating in the kitchen this evening. Afterwards you and Darius will go to bed!"

"Aw Mum not bed after dinner!" Bertie was whinging.

" Yes bed after dinner! Your lights out will be seven-thirty don't even try for later!  
I've already set the spell. Bertie I want your torch now please." Cecilia was well aware that Bertie often read under the covers when he was supposed to be sleeping.

"Aw Mum." Bertie said handing her his torch.

"Don't you 'aw mum' me young man. Your radio will not work after seven-thirty either so don't even try. You _are_ being punished Bertie it is not supposed to be pleasant. Hopefully it will make you think twice before you test the rules again!"

"Yes Mum. When is Papa coming?"

"I don't know,so you had best get right back to work."

Bertie went over and sat down at his desk. "I only have a bit of my maths left I should be finished soon."

"Good. Now keep that radio _off_ until you have! When you do turn it back on make sure that it is not so loud. Do you understand me?"

Bertie rolled his eyes and then turned to his mum and answered," yes Mum I understand." Bertie turned back around and started his first maths problem.

"Alright" Cecilia said with a bit of laughter in her voice. "I will be up later to say good night." Cecilia closed Bertie's door.

"I really need to see CC. No mind-walking allowed, Mum has my torch. Is it really worth it to 'pop' now?" Bertie was thinking out loud. "I _think_ it is but I need to make sure that Mum is on her way downstairs." Bertie sent out a locater spell yes Cecilia was on her way. He quickly pulled the spell back and 'popped' out of his room down to the fort. "CC I need you in my room right now!" Bertie 'popped' back and CC arrived just a few seconds later.

CC whispered to Bertie, "Bertie you are taking an awfully big risk. As am I, Papa told me to stay at the fort with Amy and the others!"

"I _know_ CC but I need your help. I really want to listen to my radio loud, but I need a spell from you to do it."

"Oh? Which spell?"

"Well a one-way silencer and when someone opens my door a mute."

"That is two spells Bertie." CC said crossing her arms just like Miss Hardbroom.

"I _know_ but they are so easy for you. _**Please**_ CC, it would take me all night to..." Bertie heard footsteps approaching his room.

CC heard them at the same time, she 'popped' out just in time. Bertie quickly sat and restarted his maths reading the word problem out loud.

Conrad opened the door and cleared his throat. "What are you working on son?"

Bertie stood up, "my maths Papa. Mum assigned word problems. Sometimes I find it easier if I read them out loud first."

"I see. Your mum says she has informed you that your Aunt Constance will be supervising this evening."

"Yes sir. Papa? Mum said I have to go to bed directly after dinner. What about my shower?"

"You have never worried about missing your shower before. This isn't a stall tactic is it son?"

"Well sort of I guess." Bertie said with a small hopeful laugh.

Conrad laughed as well. "It's alright Bertie, you may shower before bed. You _do_ look a bit on the grubby side. And son no visitors you are under full restriction. Understood?"

"Yes Papa. I better get back to my maths I still have four problems to finish."

"Alright son. Your mum and I will be checking on you later,and we will be up to say goodnight as well."

"Thank you Papa." Bertie sat back down.

Conrad opened the door Bertie heard him say with surprise in his voice, "Constance-Cecilia what are you doing inside!? I told you to stay at the fort with Amy."

CC thought fast, "I needed to get my swift and wool winder Papa,as well as some wool and hooks. I also need to set some spells just in case."

Bertie smiled as Conrad closed the door. "Good job sis" he thought to himself as he turned on his radio once more.

"CC you are not to disturb the boys they are on full restriction."

"Oh I won't Papa I just want to get my things and set the spells."

"What spells do you need to set?"

"Well even though Esther promised not to get into things none of the cousins did. So just in case I think I should protect the room."

Conrad peered at CC,he seemed satisfied with her appearance and her answer. "I see. Why do you _want _ your new crochet things at the fort?"

"Well the older girls are talking about _boys_ and _film stars_." CC made a face. "Corny knows how to crochet and I want to show her the pattern that Katherine sent me."

"What about the two sets of twins?"

"Well Uncle George sent Mona out so she is playing with them. Papa? Mona says she is ready to apologize to Darius."

"Alright CC, I'll speak to George. Darius is in solitary so we will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Yes Papa I know you said that before. Papa may I go now? Corny is waiting."

"Yes CC go on."

CC ran to her room gathered all of her things and set the unnecessary spell just in case Conrad checked. She then 'popped' back to the fort. "Sorry about the delay Corny..." CC stopped herself just in time. Aunt Constance was _in_ the fort. CC put down her crate. "Oh good afternoon Aunt Constance. Um what are you doing here?" CC made sure to ask this politely. The look on her aunt's face did not bode well.

"Your parents asked me to check on you all. They also want you to stay out of the water. Where are the twins?"

"Which ones?" asked Amy.

Miss Hardbroom sighed. "Fenner and Esther,though I don't remember seeing Hilda and Aurelia either."

"They all went out with Mona to look for bugs. Uncle George finally let her out. I guess Aunt Kirsten still has her migraine."

"They won't go near the water will they?"

"Not usually..." just then there was a scream and a splash. Everyone ran out of the fort.

Miss Hardbroom was out in front and reached the group by the lake first. She fished Mona out of the shallow water. "Be quiet girl it is only water!" Mona shut her mouth. "Now would someone tell me just what happened here?" Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and put on her sternest expression.

Fenner stepped forward. "It was my fault Aunt Constance, I pushed Mona in."

"Why?" Miss Hardbroom asked in a most chilling voice.

At first Fenner just shrugged his small shoulders, but after a particularly nasty glare from his aunt he answered, "she was being mean and a bossy-boots just like Cousin Ethel so I pushed her in to cool her off. I don't hit girls but I will push them!"

Miss Hardbroom really had a hard time keeping a straight face but she managed. "Right. Mona please, no wait Amy will you and Martha please take Mona back up to Hepzibah's?"

"Yes Aunt Constance right away!" Amy and Martha each grabbed one of Mona's hands and 'popped' away with her.

"CC can you and Cornelia please keep an eye on Esther and the other twins? No Esther you may not come with us,don't even ask." Esther had opened her mouth but now she pouted. "Pouting will not help! Fenner your excuse for pushing Mona into the lake,well it is a very feeble one. _**You**_ will come with me." Miss Hardbroom grabbed Fenner by his ear and disappeared.

"Why must Aunt Constance always grab our ears CC?"

"I guess because they are convenient. Listen Esther I don't think Fenner will be at the bonfire tonight." CC answered.

"But CC he was going to tell me everything about it!"

"Don't worry I'll tell you everything. Come on Corny and I will show you how to crochet. Well we will try anyway. Hey Corny can you keep an eye on your 'littles' for awhile?"

"Sure CC I'm used to it. But why?"

"I need to 'pop' back to my room with Es. I don't want her using my new wool for learning. I don't know about you but _I_ made a right muddle when I was learning."

"Oh me too _I_ had yarn everywhere!"

"Sort of like this?" CC pulled out one of the pictures she had taken of Esther tangled in the yarn. She had quickly printed them out.

Corny giggled. "Oh yes,but mine was worse!"

"I **bet**_you_ didn't get into trouble for it though!" Esther pouted.

"No but I have had my share Es. Come on goose let's go and see if there are any biscuits left." Corny took Esther's hand and went into the fort. Hilda and Aurelia followed.

Esther came back out nibbling her biscuit she also handed one to CC. "Thank you Es, let's go I don't want to be in the house too long." CC leaned down and whispered in Esther's ear, "I told Papa I would stay here!" CC then took Esther's free hand and 'popped' them to the door of their room.

"Why did we 'pop' here and not inside CC?"

"I put a protection spell on our door. I need to take it off." CC heard footsteps and a sniffling sound coming down the corridor. "Uh-oh here comes Papa with Fenner."

Before the girls could slip into their room Conrad saw them. "_Constance-Cecilia!_ I thought I told you to stay at the fort. What are you two doing inside? Who is watching the cousins?" Conrad was very angry and his mood was quite black. Fenner sniffed again.

CC risked her father's anger and went over to Fenner,she pulled a tissue from her pocket, "blow Fen" she said holding the tissue to his nose. She carefully tucked her biscuit into Fenner's back pocket. Fenner's eyes went wide and then he blew.

"Thank you CC." CC knew Fenner meant thank you for the biscuit as well as the tissue.

CC winked at Fenner and then handed her father the used tissue. Conrad looked at with disgust but he took it from her. "Thank you CC **now** answer my questions!"

CC sighed, "Corny and I want to teach Esther to crochet. I wanted to get some cotton yarn for Esther. Corny is watching her 'littles' inside the fort." CC explained. Fenner made a small noise of distress. CC looked down, "_oh Fenner._ Um Papa you need to take Fenner down to the boy's bathroom. I will clean up here."

Conrad looked down. "Oh dear,come on son. Fenner it is alright everybody has an accident now and then." Fenner had started to cry again but stopped when he realized that Conrad was not upset about his accident. Conrad turned back to CC. "You two hurry I don't like your cousins being alone too long. CC this is absolutely your last warning you are not to come back to the house by yourself again! Is that clear?!"

"Yes Papa I promise we will hurry." CC removed the protection spell from her door. She also turned and zapped the puddle from the corridor.

Esther's eyes widened. "When did you learn _**that**_ zap?"

"Oh I've known the clean-up zap since I was your age Es. I just don't use it very often. It falls under selfish and trivial usually but since Papa wants us to hurry..."

"Oh I get it,thank you for explaining."

"See Es magic is not always the answer also manually doing things is a good life skill."

"_I said I got it CC!_ Um CC?"

"Yes Esther what is it?" CC was pulling different cotton yarn cones out of her cupboard.

"Could you please bring the tangled yarn as well as untangled?"

CC gave Esther a rather puzzled look, "well sure Es but why?"

"I want to untangle it. It is my fault that it is such a muddle. Then if there is time you and Corny can teach me. I promise I won't use any magic just my brain power."

CC looked at Esther with new respect,she beckoned Esther to her. Esther walked over to CC, CC gave her a large hug and a kiss on the cheek. Esther you just grew up a bit, I'm so proud of you!"

Esther beamed.

"She certainly did." Miss Hardbroom commented from the doorway. "I too am proud of you Esther. I think you two had better get back down to your fort. Before _someone_ finds some other constructive project for you." Miss Hardbroom disappeared from the doorway.

"CC?" Esther asked with a puzzled tone.

CC laughed, "yes Esther that is how Aunt Constance is at school." CC grabbed a cone of cotton and the tangled mess and 'popped' back to the fort with Esther.


	58. Chapter 58

_Typing madly enjoying the nice New York weather! By the way crochet me is a real website for any crocheters reading this. So is the pattern mentioned and I have the permission of the creator of the sock to mention it here. The website name is also all one word but for some reason I can't type it that way on here.  
_

Chapter 58

Hep and the older girls were now at the fort. Hep had brought the triplets,the quads and of course Hazel with her. Hep had a very angry expression, "just where did you two 'pop' off too? You were told to **stay** here." Hep's voice had a disappointed/stern tone to it.

"I'm sorry Hep, Corny said she could handle her 'littles'. We had to 'pop' to the house for just a _few_ minutes."

"_CC!_" Hep said in a warning tone.

"Hepzibah it is alright." Miss Hardbroom said as she once again appeared in the fort. "Conrad has informed me that he has already had words with CC and Esther."

"Alright Miss Hardbroom,so no lessons this afternoon after all?"

"No. Where _is_ Sybil by the way. I thought she was with you Amy."

"Well she _was_ for a very short while,but she really wanted to fly. So that is what she is doing instead. She is going to be awfully broom sore pretty soon,you may just have trouble prying her away from that broom Aunt Constance."

"Thank you Amy but after flying back to school tomorrow she will probably be ready for a break."

"_Maybe_, are you staying out here with us now?" Amy asked hoping that the answer was no.

"No, I have no desire to be around...what do you call them? Ah yes 'the littles'. They are much too sticky for my tastes." Miss Hardbroom looked down and pried Gemmy away from her side. "CC could you take Gemma please? I must go and get clean!"

CC laughed but inside not outside the look on Miss Hardbroom's face was funny. She grabbed her extremely sticky little sister and Miss Hardbroom 'popped' off. "What did you get into monkey? You seem a bit stickier than usual."

Gemmy pointed across the fort, "goo."

CC looked over to where Gemmy was pointing, "_**on no!**_ Hep the quads are in the glue pot!"

"Oh that is just great. You know I would like to go just one day with no trouble. Amy please take Hazel." Hep handed the baby to Amy. "Martha would you please help me take these naughty children down to the lake for a wash? CC you and Corny watch the rest of 'the littles' can you do that?"

"Yes Hep we'll play 'Duck,Duck,Goose' that should keep everybody happy."

"Not me, _I_ have cotton to untangle" Esther said a bit boastfully.

"Alright Esther but do it outside where CC can keep an eye on you. Stop pouting, I have had just about enough. There are plenty of corners here Esther and _I_ am not afraid to use them!" Hep was getting angrier her small cousins were getting on her last nerve.

Amy spoke up, "I'll sit with Esther Hep. Hazel has fallen asleep. Shall I put her on a blanket on the grass?"

"No wait a moment." Hep went out of the fort and zapped a portable cot underneath a shade tree. Hep then went back into the fort. "I've zapped a portable cot underneath a nice shade tree Amy please put her there,on her back please. If you have a light blanket you could cover her with that."

Amy sighed but she did not roll her eyes but she did use an annoyed tone. _"Hep I know what to do remember I am the oldest!_ CC grab a light blanket from the cedar chest."

"_**Amy?"**_

"Yes Hep?"

"Lose the attitude you are going to end up with attention that you **really** don't want!"

"Sorry Hep I didn't mean to be so surly."

CC watched this exchange with interest. She then handed Gemmy to Hep and was about to wipe her hands on her dress and stopped. "Hold on a moment." CC 'popped' down to the lake washed the glue off her hands and then reappeared shaking her hands dry.

Hep laughed, "let me guess you have gotten lines of 'I will not use my uniform as a towel' yes?"

"How did you know?" CC asked giving her hands one last shake.

"CC I too went to Cackle's remember? Unfortunately I did not learn that particular lesson as quickly as you obviously did. The first time was only one hundred lines. It wasn't until Miss Hardbroom made me write it five hundred times that it finally sank in. I still won't wipe my hands on my clothing,unless it is an apron of course." Hep shook her head. "Right quads out quick march." Hep and Martha marched the quads down to the lake.

"CC I _need _that blanket!" Amy was getting peevish and impatient.

"Alright,alright you don't have to get all Ethel on me. A please would be nice as well, what is wrong with you anyway?"

"I'm sorry CC I'm not sure why I am acting this way. My feelings are all jumbled up. I guess it is because I am almost a teen. Mum snapped at me earlier about attitude as well."

"Well it just isn't like you Amy,that is probably why Mummy and Hep snapped." CC noticed that Amy had said Mum instead of Mummy. She wasn't altogether sure that she really liked these changes either.

* * *

"_**Mildred Hubble! Your room is an absolute disgrace.**_ You have now earned yourself Saturday detention with Miss Hardbroom! Now clean this room immediately, I will be back for a re-inspection in twenty minutes and it had better be **spotless!"** Miss Cackle's mood was absolutely black. She slammed Mildred's door as she left the room. 

"Wow Tabby I have never seen Miss Cackle so angry. No wait there was,no actually this _was_ worse." Mildred got right to work, she did not even want to know what Miss Cackle would do if the job was not perfect. She heard Miss Cackle shouting at Enid and she sighed.

Maud had also heard the commotion, luckily her room was tidy. Miss Cackle knocked and came in. She did her inspection and then turned to Maud, "very good Maud Moonshine you may go and enjoy the rest of your free-time."

"Thank you Miss Cackle."

Miss Cackle made her way to the next room, which was Drusilla Paddock's.

Maud left her room and knocked on Jadu's door. Jadu opened the door and quickly pulled Maud in, Ruby was already there. "Did you hear the shouting?"

"Yes I suppose Millie and Enid are in deep trouble. I did warn them." They heard Miss Cackle shouting again. "Sounds as if Drusilla is getting it now. I'm glad we are all tidy. I think we would be safer outside though." Maud poked her head out of Jadu's door. "She just went into Gloria Newt's room let's go!"

The girls hurried down the corridor. Miss Cackle came out of Gloria's room rather quickly. No shouting had been heard, Gloria was following Miss Cackle. "Where are you three going?"

"You said we could go outside Miss Cackle." Maud said pleasantly.

"Yes so I did,I'm sorry. Take Gloria with you she too has passed inspection. In fact you four,Ethel and CC are the only ones who did! Ethel has already lost all of her free-time. Please stay on the grounds you do not have enough in your group to go past the gate."

"We will Miss Cackle,come on Gloria." Gloria started to say something but stopped when Maud shook her head and mouthed 'wait'. Once the girls were downstairs Maud let out a huge sigh.

"Maud what is wrong with Miss Cackle? _Is she our Miss Cackle?"_

"Yes Gloria she is our Miss Cackle. I just think that not having Miss Hardbroom here has put too much pressure on all of the teachers. Come on let's go outside I've had enough yelling for awhile."

* * *

Enid slowly opened her door and peered out. She saw Miss Cackle leaving the second year corridor and heard her murmur **"now for those third years!" **Enid went to Millie's door and knocked. 

Millie opened her door, "Enid what are you doing here? If Miss Cackle catches us..."

"She's gone to inspect the third years. I have finished my room but I thought _you_ might like some help. Millie this is the worst shape I have _**ever**_ seen your room in. What happened in here?"

"Well I didn't have a chance to remake the bed once I changed the sheets,I had trouble finding my boots **again **this morning and I put too many things on my desk and Tabby knocked them all down onto the floor. The papers as you see went absolutely everywhere. It has just been a horror of a day, I really **hate** Wednesdays!"

"Right well how much time do we have?"

"Twenty minutes, wait what do you mean we?"

"I'm going to help you of course!"

"Thanks Enid but **no** magic. I have enough trouble on my plate without adding that as well!"

"Alright Mil,let's make the bed first."

* * *

Back at the fort Esther carefully unraveled the yarn. "Just one more twist,there I did it!" Esther shouted. She wound the last of the yarn onto the ball she had made. 

"Shh quiet Esther you will wake Hazel." Amy said crossly and then turned back to talk to Martha. Martha and Hep had finished with the quads and they had joined the game of 'Duck,Duck,Goose'.

Esther stuck her tongue out at Amy. Unfortunately Hep caught her. "_Esther!" _she said in a stern and warning tone, "keep your tongue in your mouth where it belongs!"

Esther quickly sucked her tongue back into her mouth, "CC I've finished can we wind it now?" Esther pleaded.

"Is that alright Hep?" CC asked.

"After four minutes in a corner Esther and Esther you apologize to Amy for being so rude." Hep's nerves were now completely frazzled.

"Amy I'm sorry I stuck my tongue out at you." Esther quickly complied. She picked up her yarn ball and handed it to CC. "Here CC will you rewind this for me while I serve my time?"

CC had a really hard time keeping a straight face. "Sure Esther." She followed Esther into the fort.

Amy called after Esther "I accept your apology Es."

"Thank you Amy." Esther's voice came floating back.

CC whispered to Esther, "Es if you stand this way you can see me out of the corner of your eye but still be facing the wall."

"Thanks CC." Esther stood the way CC suggested. Now even Miss Hardbroom would not be able to tell that Esther was watching CC.

"CC?" Hep walked into the fort brushing off the back of her slacks.

CC was setting up the wool winder, "yes Hep?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm setting up my wool winder." CC replied innocently.

"I see, do you need to do that in here?"

"Well yes Hep it has to be attached to a table or another flat surface that has a deep edge, see."

"Alright. Do you have to do it _now_?"

"Well I guess not but Corny and I want to teach Esther how to crochet with this yarn,and I should have it ready when Esther's punishment is over." CC explained. A small sigh was heard from Esther's corner.

"Alright, but don't disturb Esther please."

"I won't. How much longer does she have? I don't have a watch to keep track." CC said as she threaded the yarn onto the winder.

"Two and one half minutes."

"Alright could you send Corny in? I can't use my swift with a ball. I need Corny to hold the ball off of the floor."

Hep sighed,"alright but if either of you interfere with Esther...well there are still three corners left!"

CC looked at her eldest cousin, "Hep you **sound** just like Aunt Constance when she is in Miss Hardbroom mode."

"Thank you CC I take that as a very high compliment." Hep replied.

"I meant it as one." CC said right back and then giggled as Hep tickled her. "Oh Hep please stop you will make me drop the yarn!"

"Alright goose. Esther you have one and one half minutes left." Hep left the fort and sent Corny in.

"Hey CC Hep says you need me."

"Yup could you hold the yarn ball for me? I don't want to get it dirty."

"Sure hand it over."

CC had already threaded the wool winder with the yarn she now started to turn the handle. The yarn jumped a bit in Corny's hands but she managed to keep it off the floor. Esther heaved another sigh. CC whispered, "hold on Es it can't be much longer." She then called out to Hep, "Hep is Esther's time up yet?"

"Yes she may come out of the corner. Send her out her for a moment please."

Esther stomped outside. CC heard her start whinging at Hep. "Uh-oh if there is one thing that really sends Hep it's..."

Hep came back in with Esther,she had Esther's hand firmly grasped in hers. "CC I'm afraid you will have to teach Esther-Emily another time. I am taking her up to the house to see your father. Amy is in charge until I get back or maybe Oliver if Uncle Conrad is finished with him. You lot are all to stay here. Esther-Emily stop pulling this instant!" Esther was trying to get loose from Hep's firm grip.

"It's not _**fair**_ Hep I apologized!" Esther whinged again.

"Esther you have been warned several times about the whinging now come on." Hep 'popped' off with Esther.

"Is Esther in big trouble CC?" asked Corny.

"I'm not sure. She _is_ in trouble but I'm not sure how big. My folks really _hate_ whinging. How about yours?"

"Oh yes, Mummy always puts her hands on her hips and says I will not even speak with you until you stop using your 'Gertrude' voice."

"Gertrude voice?"

"Yeah there is this bratty girl in our village named Gertrude she is _always_ whinging about something. None of us can stand her so when Mummy says 'Gertrude' voice we usually stop."

"What does Uncle Wilfred do if he hears you whinge?" CC gave one last turn and finished winding the yarn. "Guess I'll put this yarn away for later,poor Es. So what does he do?"

"Well I only whinged once at Pop,let's just say it wasn't very pleasant and leave it at that!"

"Alright I understand. So let me show you this pattern that Katherine sent me. It is from a North American website called crochet me they have all kinds of patterns there. This one is from a woman named Dorothy Hardy. See here she is wearing the socks, isn't her dog cute?"

"Yeah it is a cute dog is the pattern easy?"

"I've read it. From the reading I think it is. Let's try it and see. I think it is for adults though we may have to figure out how to make it smaller so that it will fit children."

"That shouldn't be too hard for you CC."

"No probably not. Say Corny do you know what time it is?"

"Nope don't have a watch. Couldn't you ask Amy?"

"She doesn't wear a watch either. Wait here." CC left the fort. "Amy do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Now how would I know that CC you know I don't have a watch and Hep took hers with her. Now go away or I will make _you_ and Corny watch all of 'the littles'." Amy's hormones had kicked in again.

CC backed into the fort, she turned around "Corny I am so glad I am going back to school tomorrow."

"Why?"

CC whispered "because I don't _like_ the new Amy."

"Yeah Martha has been the same way lately. Mummy says if she doesn't smarten up she will have to go away to school next year."

"Would she go to Cackle's?"

"I'm not sure but probably,so far it has just been a threat though. What about Amy? Is your mummy still teaching her?"

"A little but mostly Amy and Esther go to the village and get private tutoring with Miss Denham."

"Oh."

"Listen Corny I don't want you to get into any trouble could you go outside for about ten seconds?"

"Alright CC." Corny was a trusting soul. She left the fort as soon as she was gone CC 'popped' away.

"_What do you want Corny?"_ asked Martha.

"I forget." Corny turned and went back into the fort. CC was gone.

Amy followed Corny inside. "Corny where is CC?" Amy asked looking around.

"I honestly don't know she was here when I went out."

"Cornelia" Amy said in a warning tone. But that was as far as she got. Oliver appeared and he had CC tightly gripped by one arm.

"Amy, Corny please go outside." Oliver's voice had a dangerous tone. Amy grabbed Corny's hand and left the fort. "**Now young lady you explain to me why you were sneaking around the house!"** Oliver dropped CC's arm.

CC rubbed her arm it hurt. She looked up at Oliver, "I wasn't sneaking. I needed to know what time it was and none of us has a watch." CC stomped her foot.

Oliver gave CC a very stern look and crossed his arms.

"_**What?!"**_ CC asked. Oliver looked at CC's foot. "Oh." CC said in a very small voice. Then in a voice bordering on cheeky, "I'm sorry for stomping my foot Oliver."

"You know CC I could just take you to Miss Hardbroom and let her handle this."

CC gulped, "no really Oliver I'm sorry I _really_ just needed to know what time it is."

"Why?"

"Because we are having dinner early tonight. I needed to know how much time Corny and I had to work out this new crochet pattern. Why would I need to sneak around my own house anyway?"

"_**Because I **_happen to know that you were told to stay here. Several times in fact. The bonfire starts at five it is now four. You lot will be collected in plenty of time. CC if your father did not need your help this evening I would have gone straight to Miss Hardbroom about this. And I think you know what that would have meant!"

"Yes Oliver I _know_ and thank you."

"Now stay **here** if you 'pop' back to the house I'll make sure that your parents _**and**_ Miss Hardbroom know everything!"

CC gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Oliver, I promise I won't leave until given permission by an adult."

"Good now go stand in that corner for eight minutes. When your eight minutes are up you will hear a ding then you may leave the corner."

"_**What!?"**_ CC exclaimed.

"Eight minutes in that corner or we go directly to Miss Hardbroom, your choice." CC fairly flew to the corner. "Good choice CC." Oliver went out of the fort. CC heard him talking to Amy and Martha. "Amy I'll take Hazel,the quads and the triplets now."

"Where's CC?"

"She is in the fort in a corner for eight minutes. Did you know that she had 'popped' up to the house again?"

"No Oliver. Are you going to tell on her?"

Oliver laughed, "no Amy, but knowing CC she will probably confess on her own. You all seem to have a very high moral compass. Now you lot stay here until somebody comes for you."

"Oliver what happened to Esther?"

"Mouthwash and the rest of the day under the supervision of your Aunt Constance in her Miss Hardbroom mode."

Amy shuddered. "Poor Es, well at least she wasn't leveled."

"She almost was. Miss Hardbroom intervened. Now help me round up 'the littles'." It took both Amy and Martha to round up all of 'the littles'.

"Sure you don't want to take our twins as well?" asked Martha.

"_**Marty!"**_ Hilda and Aurelia protested.

"**DON'T** call me Marty!" Martha said fiercely.

Oliver leaned down and picked up Hilda. He was one of a very few who could tell the twins apart. "So do you want to come with us Hil or stay here?"

Hilda looked at Aurelia, "stay here please Oliver."

"Alright but stay out of Amy and Martha's way." Oliver set Hilda back down.

"Alright." Hilda grabbed Aurelia's hand and walked over to Corny. "We like Corny better anyway she's _nice!"_

Oliver threw back his head and laughed. He then disappeared with all of 'the littles' and Hazel.

Corny took the twins away from Martha and Amy and played 'Ring around the Rosy until she just couldn't stand it anymore. That took about seven minutes. They then all went into the fort. CC of course was still in the corner. "Corny?" Aurelia whispered, "is CC in trouble?"

"Do _you_ stand in the corner when you are not in trouble?"

"No."

"Well I don't think CC does either so yes I would say she is in trouble. Don't talk to her we don't want to get her into any more trouble or get into trouble ourselves. Oh hi Mummy what are you doing here?" Cressida had just 'popped' into the fort.

CC hearing what Corny just said gulped, "oh great now I'm really in for it!"

"Cornelia-Marie Arrowroot why is Constance-Cecilia in the corner?" Cressida was in full blown mum mode.

"I don't know Mummy. Oliver put her there.." There was a dinging sound and CC turned around.

"Well Constance-Cecilia can _you_ enlighten me?"

CC sighed and put her hands behind her back. "Yes Aunt Cress. Oliver gave me a choice. Stand in the corner for eight minutes or go up and see Aunt Constance." CC rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Stay still you are making me dizzy." Hilda dragged over a chair and Cress sat down. "Thank you darling" Cress thanked Hilda and then turned back to CC. "Now _why_ did he put you there in the first place?"

CC sighed again. "Hep had gone to the house with Esther and I wanted to know what time it was. We don't have a clock down here yet and none of us has a watch either. So I 'popped' up to the house. Oliver found me when I was coming out of The Lounge. The clock in there had stopped. Papa and Hep had told us to stay here..."

Cressida interrupted CC's long drawn out story. "So you were in the corner for being disobedient."

"Yes Aunt Cressida."

"I see. Well we all need to go up to the house now,we need all the help we can get with the food and things for the bonfire. Amy,Martha come here please." Cress called. Amy and Martha came into the fort.

"Is it time to go?"

"Yes please pick up anything that is outside and be at the house in ten minutes. _I_ am taking these four with me."

"Um Aunt Cress?"

"Yes CC what is it?"

"I need to pack my wool winder and wool and cotton..."

"Alright,alright you help Amy and Martha and then come straight up to the house do you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Cress and I will be telling Aunt Constance about well... everything."

"Alright CC I won't mention anything to her."

"Thank you Aunt Cress."

Cressida gathered her younger girls and 'popped' them all back to the house.

Amy looked at CC, "what did you do?"

"You _know_ what I did I heard Oliver telling you. I'll pack my things and straighten up in here. Then I'll 'pop' back to Aunt Constance."

"Alright CC there are only a few things outside. Come on Martha." Amy and Martha left.

"I might as well do this the fast way." CC looked around the room and turned completely around once. Everything put itself away, even CC's wool and crochet supplies repacked themselves into the crate. "I'm all finished Amy, I'm going up to the house." CC 'popped' away with her crate. She arrived in her room and put the crate away. "Might as well get this over with." CC used her locater spell to find Miss Hardbroom. "Schoolroom why am I not surprised, I swear she must have chalk running in her veins!" CC opened her bedroom door and walked down to the schoolroom and opened it's door.

Miss Hardbroom turned and faced the door when she heard it open. She was a bit surprised to see CC. "CC what are you doing here?"

"Aunt Cress came and got everyone from the fort. Um Aunt Constance I need to tell you something important."

"Esther you keep working I am just going to be out here in the corridor with your sister." Esther nodded glumly she took the opportunity to shake out the cramps in her hand and then continued with her lines.

Miss Hardbroom kept the door open a tiny bit. "Well CC what do you need to tell me?"

"Um well you see." CC hemmed and hawed.

Miss Hardbroom put her hand underneath CC's chin and lifted CC's head a bit higher. "Out with it, you have gotten into some sort of trouble again haven't you?"

"Yes. Both Papa and Hep told us to stay at the fort and well...I didn't."

Miss Hardbroom dropped CC's chin and crossed her arms. "Go on."

"Well I wanted to know what time it was and none of us wears a watch and we don't have a clock at the fort yet,so I 'popped' back up to the house,and Oliver caught me." CC rubbed the back of her neck.

"Stop that! Now tell me the rest." Miss Hardbroom's nose was flaring. This put CC even more on alert.

CC dropped her hand and sighed. "Well Oliver brought me back to the fort and he gave me a choice. Either stand in the corner for eight minutes or come up here and see you. I chose the corner. Aunt Cress came to fetch us and she saw me in the corner,I told her that I was going to tell you everything. So now I have."

"I see,well I _know_ what I want to hand down as your punishment but I need to consult with your parents first."

"Alright." CC sighed. "But what about Es we can't leave her alone."

"No she will have to come with us." Miss Hardbroom opened the door the rest of the way. "Esther please come here."

"Yes Aunt Constance." Esther thankfully put down her pen and went out to the corridor.

"I need to take CC down to see your parents. You come along as well I don't want you in the schoolroom alone." Esther walked over to CC and grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. CC squeezed back just before Miss Hardbroom 'popped' them all downstairs. Miss Hardbroom pointed to the big chair outside the study. "Sit." She then knocked on the study door, the door opened and just before she went in she turned back to the girls. "You two wait here and be good!"

"We promise" the girls chorused.

Miss Hardbroom went into the study.

"Are you alright Es?" CC could see that Esther had been crying again. Which really surprised CC,Esther had cried more today than she had in two months.

"My mouth tastes awful CC. Papa gave me a mouthwash for whinging and back-talking Hep. Papa says the mouthwash will wear off before dinner. I have been writing apologies and lines _**all**_ afternoon. Papa really wanted to level me but Aunt Constance talked him out of it. CC I am so tired." Esther put her head on CC's shoulder.

"You've had a really long day Es. At least you haven't gotten into anymore trouble such as I have."

"What did you do?"

"Something dumb, I'll tell you later. Uh-oh here comes Mummy."

"CC you are in big trouble look at Mummy's lips!" hissed Esther. Cecilia's lips were pressed together tightly. All of The Hallow-Hardbroom children knew this meant **BIG** trouble.

"_**Constance-Cecilia** into your father's study now!_ Esther you stay where you are." Cecilia grabbed CC's arm rather roughly and hustled her into her father's study.

The mood in the study was very grim. CC had a really bad feeling. The looks on Miss Hardbroom's and her father's faces said no bonfire for CC tonight. Conrad was barely holding in his rage. Cecilia had such a tight grip on her arm that CC was sure it would leave a bruise. CC took a deep breath let it out and waited. She did not have to wait long, Conrad exploded.

"_**CONSTANCE-CECILIA HALLOW-HARDBROOM you are in very deep trouble.**_ If your aunt had not talked me out of it you would be face down on your bed this very minute!" CC shot a grateful look at Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom just glared sternly back. CC gulped. Conrad continued, "I really wanted your help this evening with the disposal of the broomstick,but that is now out. You will not be surprised to learn that you will not be at the bonfire tonight. You will join the other disgraced children in the kitchen for dinner. You and Esther will then take your baths together and then right to bed at six thirty and absolutely no talking!" Conrad looked sternly at CC,she wisely said nothing.

Conrad sat back in his chair and looked at Miss Hardbroom. She now handed out more punishment. "Once we are back at school your new bedtime for the next two weeks is seven pm,you will have to start getting ready at six thirty and on bath nights six fifteen." CC gasped but she held her tongue.

Cecilia finally let go of CC's arm after giving her a small shake. CC rubbed her arm it had gone a bit numb. "I too am quite angry with you CC but this is not entirely your fault." Conrad and Miss Hardbroom _both_ looked at Cecilia in surprise.

"What do you mean not entirely her fault Cecilia? She was warned several times to stay down at the fort by me. Hep also told her to stay as well she deliberately disobeyed both of us."

"Yes but this last time was to see what time it was. Conrad I asked you to purchase and install a battery operated clock in the fort last week and I reminded you about it just yesterday!"

"Well with all that has been happening in the last week I suppose it slipped my mind." Cecilia and Miss Hardbroom both gave Conrad 'The Look'.

"CC why couldn't you use a time spell?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"I'm not allowed to."

Miss Hardbroom looked first at CC and then at her parents. "Alright would somebody please explain why not."


	59. Chapter 59

_Almost back to school just a bit more to work out at the estate first. Sorry it has been so long my vacation is over and Renn Faire has started. Hope to update again soon.  
_

Chapter 59

Conrad looked at Cecilia, "oh very well I'll do it." Cecilia sighed. "We had to forbid all of the children from using the time spell. When CC was four she wanted to stay up as late as Amy,she succeeded in slowing all the clocks on the estate."

"So how slow were they?"

"Every second was as long as a minute."

Miss Hardbroom gave CC a very intense look.

CC closed her eyes.

"Open those eyes young lady!" Miss Hardbroom snapped. CC's eyes flew open. "Well I can see why you have forbidden that spell. My punishment stands as does your father's. I have a few more things to discuss with your parents please go wait in the chair with Esther." Miss Hardbroom pointed toward the door. Conrad also pointed and the door opened.

"Yes miss." CC sighed and left with the door closing after her.

"How bad is it CC?"

"Well Amy will have to tell you about the bonfire now. Aunt Constance saved me from a severe leveling. I am now going to bed at six thirty tonight just like you. I have to go to bed at seven at school for the next two weeks. The only good thing is we get to take our baths together. I don't think it will be much fun though, I have a bad feeling that Aunt Constance will be supervising."

"No playing then. What about bubbles?"

"I'm not sure how she feels about bubbles. Let's wait and ask her at bath time."

"Alright. CC I'm tired." Esther put her head on CC's shoulder. CC had slouched a bit in the chair.

"Try to take a short nap Es you don't want to miss dinner." Esther yawned and fell instantly asleep. CC put her arm around Esther to support her and to keep her from sliding out of the chair. The study door opened and Miss Hardbroom came out still looking grim. She was about to speak but CC held her index finger to her lips and said, "Shh Aunt Constance,Es just fell asleep."

"We have to go back upstairs now. I will 'pop' Esther to her bed. _You_ go to the schoolroom and work on your lines or new essay. CC I do _not_ want to find you daydreaming when I get there." Miss Hardbroom warned in her sternest voice.

CC answered solemnly, "no Miss Hardbroom." CC carefully removed her arm from around Esther. Esther sighed but did not awaken. Miss Hardbroom gently picked up the sleeping child and disappeared. CC then 'popped' herself to the schoolroom. CC sat down at her desk and took her birthday pen out of it. She then took out a new exercise book and started on her new lines.

* * *

"Gee Millie tough luck,but I did warn you." Millie's room had finally passed inspection,but Miss Cackle was still in such a tizzy that _all_ of the second years that had not passed their inspections the first time had one month of Saturday detention under the supervision of Miss Hardbroom.

"With so many of us the lav will be clean in under five minutes!"

"She'll probably put every year together and have us do all the lavs in the whole castle!" Enid replied glumly. "I heard Miss Cackle mumble that HB will be back tomorrow probably by lunchtime."

"Well at least things should get back to normal around here. Shh here comes Miss Drill." Maud hissed.

"You three just where are you supposed to be now?" Even Miss Drill was testy.

"We have another free period Miss Drill." Maud answered politely.

"Oh alright. Stay out of Miss Cackle's way." Miss Drill gave the girls a wink and went on her way.

"Phew that was lucky" said Enid.

"Yeah maybe we better go find somewhere else to do nothing, I don't want the teachers handing me anymore busy work." Millie stated. "Hey what happened to the potions lab clean-up?"

"I'm not sure the potions lab is locked until Miss Hardbroom comes back. We could find Fenny and Gris and ask them I suppose" answered Enid. "Do you know where they are Maud?"

"Spells. We'll have to wait until dinnertime."

"Oh alright let's go try the new obstacle course" suggested Millie.

"I can't believe you are suggesting _that_ Millie!" Enid exclaimed. "We can't anyway only third year and above are allowed to use it without supervision."

"Gee I wonder who made that rule?" Millie said sarcastically.

The girls all looked at each other and then said, "HB!" and laughed.

* * *

"CC?"

CC sniffed, "yes Miss Hardbroom?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Really" thought CC "this woman can be so dense! I guess I'm feeling sorry for myself. I'm trying not to cry but it makes my ears hurt." CC answered.

"Yes it would. Everything backs up into your sinus. Oh don't look so surprised child, I am quite well read in many subjects. You may go to the bathroom and compose yourself. Please give me any of your completed work. Take the rest with you to pack. We are leaving after breakfast tomorrow. I will meet you in your room in five minutes."

"Thank you miss." CC put her things into her school bag,handed Miss Hardbroom her lines and left the schoolroom sniffing once again.

"Stop that sniffing you are only making things worse!" Miss Hardbroom called after her.

CC dropped her school bag outside the bathroom door. She went in and splashed cold water on her face and then dabbed it dry with a towel. She rehung the towel,went out to the corridor grabbed her bag and went down to her room. She sniffed again, "Sugar face I forgot to get a tissue." CC opened the bedroom door. Esther was awake and playing with Cuddles and PM. "Hi Es have a good rest?" CC went over to her night table and grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

"Yes. CC are you alright? Were _you crying_?"

"Yup started feeling sorry for myself and the tears and sniffing started. Aunt Constance sent me to wash my face and compose myself. I think we had better go back and wash your hands Es."

"Why?"

"Because silly you have been playing with the kittens and it is almost time for dinner."

"Oh alright." Esther hopped off the bed and followed CC down the corridor to the bathroom. "Hi Aunt Constance we are going to wash our hands!" Esther greeted Miss Hardbroom cheerily.

"Hello Esther, I see your rest did you some good. I'm glad you are going to wash. CC can you handle Esther while I go and get the boys?"

"Yes Aunt Constance. I can supervise them as well if you like,well Darius and Fenner, Bertie knows not to make a mess."

"Yes that would be helpful. Esther once you are clean please wait in the corridor."

"I will Aunt Constance I promise."

Miss Hardbroom left to get the boys. Darius and Fenner soon appeared but there was no sign of Miss Hardbroom or Bertie. "Uh-Oh."

"What's wrong CC?" asked Darius.

"I'm not sure, well actually I do have an idea. You three stay right here. Do not move,do not get dirty. I have a feeling that Aunt Constance is going to be in an absolute foul mood. If you three listen to me you won't get into trouble. Got it?"

"We promise CC we'll just sit here and wait. We'll compare how much trouble we are already in" piped Darius.

CC laughed, " you do that. I'll be back as soon as I can, I hope." CC 'popped' down to Bertie's room. She could hear him trying to explain something to Aunt Constance,the door was open. "Is there a problem Aunt Constance?" CC asked in what she hoped was an innocent way.

Miss Hardbroom whirled around and looked at CC with her sternest scariest look ever. _**"Constance-Cecilia what spell did you use for Bertram's door?"**_

"Uh-Oh I'm in for it now" thought CC.

"Do not try to deny it was you, I found your spell tags. **Now answer me young lady!"**

CC gulped , "I used a silencer and a muter."

"Did _you_ have _permission_ for these spells?"

"Do you mean from Papa or Mummy?"

"Of _course _ I mean your parents!"

"Oh then no, I didn't."

"Where are Darius,Fenner and Esther?"

"They are waiting for us outside the girl's bathroom Aunt Constance."

"You two stay here I will be right back." Miss Hardbroom was very angry,she did not bother to 'pop' she marched down the corridor.

"I didn't tell on you CC I swear."

"I know you didn't Bertie, she found my spell tags. So how loud were you playing your radio?"

"Super loud. CC Aunt Constance zapped my radio!"

"Yeah she hates them calls them infernal machines. Actually anything mechanical and modern is an infernal machine. Quiet here she comes."

"You two out here **NOW**!" Miss Hardbroom was in no mood to be trifled with. CC and Bertie meekly stepped into the corridor. Miss Hardbroom reached out and grabbed each of the children by an ear and 'popped them downstairs. She released their ears, "**SIT"** she pointed at the chair. Rubbing their ears they sat down together. Miss Hardbroom knocked on the study door,it opened and she went in.

"We may just get spanked this time CC. Papa warned me that the next big trouble and I would be over his knee!" Bertie said worriedly. "Man Aunt Constance has a hard grip my ear is smarting."

"Yeah I know her pokes are just as bad. Have you ever had a real spanking Bertie?"

"No. I know you and Amy have. How bad is it?"

"Bad,but it doesn't linger like a leveling does. Papa is stronger than Gammy though so I'm not sure..." The study door opened.

"Inside both of you." Conrad's voice rumbled from the study.

Bertie grabbed CC's hand and they slowly walked into the study. Bertie felt the infamous poke they apparently were not moving fast enough for Miss Hardbroom. Bertie and CC both winced. CC had gotten poked as well.

"Well Constance-Cecilia it seems you were not telling the entire truth earlier. I don't know why your nose was normal that is something we will have to discuss later. You weren't just spelling your own door were you?" Conrad asked in his sternest voice. He also had gotten up from his desk and was looming over CC and Bertie. His hands clasped behind his back.

"No sir Papa." CC squeaked out. "I spelled Bertie's door as well." CC swallowed and waited.

"I see and did you do this of your own accord?" Conrad asked in a more and more frightening voice.

CC did not want to tell on Bertie. She looked at her brother and squeezed his hand. Bertie spoke up, "no sir Papa she didn't. I asked her to do it for me." CC squeezed Bertie's hand again. He squeezed back.

"Why did you ask your sister to do the spells Bertram?"

"Oh man proper names we are in so much trouble" thought Bertie.

"Answer me young man!"

Bertie jumped and then answered, "I um,well." Bertie looked up at his father,he could see that Conrad was about to totally lose it. "Those spells are so easy and fast for CC they take me ages to set. So I asked and she did them. Aunt Constance zapped my radio so now..."

"Did I _**ask**_ about your radio Bertram?"

"No Sir Papa."

"Right. I know what happened to the radio. It is just as well as you have lost your radio privileges for the next month. That includes listening to computer music as well."

Bertie scuffed his foot, "yes Sir."

"In fact you have lost your Internet privileges as well. You may only use your computer in the schoolroom."

Bertie gave his father a questioning look, "what schoolroom Papa?"

"The playroom has been converted into a schoolroom and will be staying that way from now on. I will have your mum move your laptop in there. After you have eaten your dinner and had your shower you are going straight to bed. No reading either. Six thirty lights out! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir Papa."

"No pocket money for two months. You will have to buy a new radio yourself or wait for your birthday. Bertram consider yourself very lucky that your Aunt Constance talked me out of spanking you,I was quite prepared to do so. Now go down to the kitchens and join the others for dinner. CC will be there soon." Bertie gave CC's hand one last squeeze.

"Thank you for talking to Papa Aunt Constance." Bertie said and held out his hand.

Miss Hardbroom shook Bertie's hand quickly and said, "You are quite welcome Bertram." Bertie waited for his father to open the door and then he left.

CC swallowed hard all of the attention was now on her.

Conrad closed the door and turned and gave CC a very stern look. He went over to his desk and sat down. He wiped his face with his hands and then beckoned CC over to him. CC slowly walked towards her father. "You Constance-Cecilia are not as lucky as your brother. You will have your dinner,bath and then I will spank you and put you to bed."

CC thought hard and fast. "I'm very sorry for not telling the entire truth earlier and for being so disobedient today,but please Papa isn't there some other punishment I could have instead? Anything?" CC pleaded.

"Well Constance what do you think?"

"I do have a suggestion actually. CC did get some very nice presents recently yes?"

"Why yes she did Constance."

"I suggest she not be allowed to use them for two weeks. Also Saturday detention until the end of term and Sundays alone in her room until the end of term as well."

"That sounds severe enough to me. So CC you have a choice my punishment or your Aunt's punishment which one?"

CC's answer surprised Conrad but not Miss Hardbroom. "I'll take yours Papa." CC all but whispered.

Conrad was a bit shocked. "Alright CC it was your choice,go join the others in the kitchen." CC shuffled out of the study and closed the door. "I must say Constance I am very surprised when she asked for a choice..."

"Really Conrad? I'm not surprised at all. A spanking or a leveling goes away much quicker than what I proposed. The lesson she learns from her choice,well we will just have to wait and see. I will of course be giving her a very stern lecture as well."

"Oh I'm sure she expects it Constance. Well I have to get back to the bonfire and tell Cecilia what is going on. We will be back later to deal with things and then return to the bonfire once more. Constance could you oversee CC and Esther's bath please?"

"Yes but what about Fenner,I was told that Darius already had a bath earlier."

"Well Fenner had a bit of an accident earlier,so I gave him a quick bath then. He should be fine. Thanks for all of the help Constance."

"You are welcome." Miss Hardbroom left the study before things got too mushy. She went down to the kitchens to supervise the disgraced children's dinner.

* * *

Down in the kitchen the mood was gloomy. CC shuffled in and the mood dropped even more.

"So CC what did you get?" asked Bertie.

CC sighed, "well I had a choice, Papa's punishment or Aunt Constance's. I chose Papa's." CC sat on a stool at the table that had been set up for the children. "I will have dinner,a bath and then Papa will spank me and put me to bed." CC hung her head.

"You had a choice and you chose _**that!**_ What was Aunt Constance's punishment?"

"I would have a full weekend detention until the end of term. With Sundays spent alone in my room and no use of my new crochet supplies for two weeks. The spanking pain will only last a day or two at the most. The psychological pain however..."

"The psychological pain? CC what _are_ you talking about?!"

"Don't worry about it Bertie, I'm just thinking out loud."

"So how come you got a choice and I didn't?"

"Simple Bertie I asked for one. Bertie do you have _any _money saved for a new radio?"

"No and it will be months before I can get another one. I really want an MP3 player as well as a small stereo and headphones. I suppose I will have to wait until my birthday." Bertie sighed.

"How much does all that cost?" CC asked curiously.

"Couple hundred pounds. Why?"

"No reason just wondering that's all. Darius how did you and Fenner get so dirty again?" Although Darius,Fenner and Esther had been escorted to the kitchen by Miss Hardbroom only Esther had stayed put. Darius and Fenner had done some exploring.

"Well Fen and I explored a bit when Aunt Constance left us. She didn't_ say_ to stay put,though Esther said that the look Aunt Constance gave us before she left meant that. Anyway we went to the old kitchen and that is how we got so dirty again."

"You'll have to take baths again. Let me see your hands" CC demanded. The boys showed CC their hands. "Eww gross go wash again before..."

"_**What is the meaning of this?!"**_ Miss Hardbroom had just appeared.

"Too late" thought CC. "The meaning of what Aunt Constance?"

"How did Darius and Fenner get so filthy and why are their hands facing you?"

"I asked the boys to show me their hands and had just told them to go and wash again."

"_**That is not a complete answer!"**_ Miss Hardbroom's voice had that dangerous edge to it again.

"No it is not but the rest is not mine to tell. _Is it Darius?"_ CC looked at her younger brother.

"No it's mine" replied Darius slipping off his stool. He looked up at his aunt and gulped. The look he was getting was scary. "Fenner and I went exploring in the old kitchens after you left. Esther stayed behind,she said that is what your look meant when you left." Darius took a step back, Miss Hardbroom was flaring her nostrils,Darius knew this was _not_ a good sign.

"Esther _**was**_ right and if I had **_my_** way you two would be having your baths and then bed with no dinner. Your father has gone back to the bonfire and I cannot do anything without his permission. CC is under my jurisdiction the rest of you are not. CC is there any way to contact your parents at the bonfire?"

"You could ask Mr or Mrs Turtlewell I suppose." CC said pointing across the kitchen. The Turtlewells had just reappeared after taking some needed foodstuffs to the bonfire.

"CC please refrain from pointing at people it is impolite. Thank you for the suggestion though. You two go and wash your hands and arms. CC you and Bertie help them please. I am going to speak with Mrs Turtlewell."

"Yes Aunt Constance. Bertie you take Darius,I'll do Fen." CC grabbed Fenner off his stool and dragged him and it over to a sink and turned on the taps. Bertie did the same. With Darius. The kitchen was quite large and had several sinks so they were able to wash the boys at the same time.

"_**Ow CC not so hard!"**_ Fenner complained.

"Quiet,you just be glad I'm doing this and not Aunt Constance. She scrubs much harder,now rinse." Fenner rinsed then held his arms out so that CC could dry them as well as his hands. "Oh no you don't I'm not finished with you yet." Fenner had started to get down. CC grabbed his ear and a wet soapy flannel. "Close your eyes." CC then scrubbed her little brother's extremely dirty face. "There finished." CC dried Fenner's face. "Go sit down."

"What about my stool?"

"Oh for gosh sakes Fenner come on." CC grabbed Fenner with one hand and zapped his stool over to the table. "Now sit there until some adult tells you different." CC was getting as testy as Miss Hardbroom.

"CC _why_ are you angry with me?" Fenner gave CC a hurt look.

"_Oh_ Fen I'm sorry, I'm not really angry with _you." _CC gave Fenner a small hug.

"**I on the other hand am very angry with you and Darius!"** Conrad thundered as he appeared in the kitchen. **"TO MY STUDY NOW!"** Fenner,Darius and Conrad disappeared with a whoosh.

"Oh dear. Do you think the boys will be coming back Miss Hardbroom?" Mrs Turtlewell asked as she set down Bertie,CC and Esther's dinners.

"I'm not sure Mrs Turtlewell maybe you should keep their dinners warm just in case. Esther _**what are you doing?"**_ The children had been served individual chicken pot pies,Esther seemed to be dissecting hers.

"**I don't like cooked carrots!"**

"Esther you have to eat everything in that pie. Do not make this a battle such as we had at lunch."

"If you eat the carrots with the chicken Es it's not so bad." Bertie encouraged Esther. Miss Hardbroom gave Esther one of her sternest looks and then walked over to ask Mrs Turtlewell about salad ingredients.

"How come Aunt Constance doesn't have to eat this?" Esther asked CC flicking at her food with her fork.

"Shh Es. Because she is an adult I guess. This food is great compared to school food at least everything is the right colour." Esther gave CC a 'what?' look. CC whispered in Esther's ear carefully, "this would all be gray at school and the crust would taste like paste and we **have** to eat it!"

"Eeww" said Esther. Miss Hardbroom came back to the table with her plain salad and one piece of unbuttered wheat bread.

"Esther eat we do not need your comments."

"Oh I wasn't commenting about my dinner Aunt Constance." CC shook her head at Esther and mouthed 'no' but it was too late Esther kept right on talking. "CC said at school this would all be gray and pasty." CC hid her head in her hands.

"Did she now,well then consider yourself lucky that your food here is not. Now eat! That goes for you as well CC and _we will_ be discussing this later."

CC sighed. "Yes Aunt Constance. Aunt Constance why are you supervising my bath tonight?" CC blew on her food to cool it down.

"Your father wants you to share your bath with Esther, and since there will be the two of you he feels you need supervision. He does not want _**any**_ dawdling." Miss Hardbroom gave CC a 'do you get my meaning' look.

"Oh yes I see." CC sighed and put down her fork. She really had no appetite. She was getting more and more apprehensive about what was going to take place later.

"CC please try to eat."

"I've lost my appetite."

"Me too!" said Esther flicking another carrot.

Miss Hardbroom picked up Esther's carrot from the table and put it back onto Esther's plate. "Both of you eat now, I have had enough of this nonsense and Esther if you flick just one more piece of food..."

"_**I will spank you right here in front of everybody!"**_ Conrad said as he returned with Darius and Fenner. Both boys were crying hard. "CC please wipe your brother's faces. Mrs Turtlewell the boys will now be eating at the low table. They will not be able to nor will they want to sit just now."

"Come on Fen,Darius." CC took the boys over to a sink. She whispered to Darius, "so spanked or leveled?"

Darius stopped crying and looked up at CC and whispered back, "spanked really hard. Six times for me four for Fenner." Darius sniffled.

"What did he use?" CC grabbed a tissue and had Fenner blow his nose,she also handed a tissue to Darius.

Darius blew his nose and then answered, " Just his hand but he did bare our bottoms. CC is it hard to hover in a bathtub?"

"Yeah Darius it is actually impossible,maybe they will let you shower instead. Who is giving you your bath anyway?"

"Mummy."

"Well she'll come up with something don't worry."

"Okay. So CC what's for dinner?"

CC grinned, "boys! You could eat no matter what couldn't you?" Darius nodded. "Chicken pot pie."

"Is Esther eating hers?" Fenner asked.

"Yes Fen very reluctantly she is eating hers. She flicked her carrots one too many times at Aunt Constance though. That is why Papa said what he said when you three came in."

"Oh. _Can_ I talk with her?"

"I'm not sure Fen let me ask. Excuse me Papa?"

Conrad sighed, "yes CC what is it?"

"Fenner wants to speak with Esther."

"Alright Esther go over and speak with your brother and then come right back and eatyour dinner , no more flicking do you understand?"

"Yes Papa thank you." Esther put down her fork very carefully. She hopped off her stool and skipped over to CC and Fenner. Darius went over to eat and Conrad left.

"Esther don't get Aunt Constance angry,you don't want her to call Papa back,and you really don't want to get a spanking. Look!" Fenner pulled the back of his shorts and knickers away from his bottom. It was bright red and radiating heat. "This is why Darius and I have to stand up for dinner."

"Ow Fen that looks painful."

"It is. So just eat your dinner. Hold your nose if Aunt Constance will let you,but eat it okay?"

"Okay Fen I'll do it for you." Esther carefully hugged her twin and then skipped back to her place. She started eating without too many eww faces. Miss Hardbroom of course would not allow her to hold her nose. Esther solved this by washing down her dinner with her milk. "More milk please." Esther was being very careful and polite.

"CC _**eat**_ I don't want to have to tell you again!" Once again Miss Hardbroom's voice was getting that dangerous edge to it.

"I'm sorry Aunt Constance I just can't. After seeing Fenner's bottom,well I'm starting to get a tummy ache. I just want my punishment over with. I'm afraid if I eat it will be like fish night." CC gave Miss Hardbroom a knowing look.

"I see. Well we certainly don't want _**that**_ to happen again! Believe it or not CC I _know_ just how you feel."

"_You do?!"_

"Yes I do. I can remember quite a few times waiting for your grandfather to come to my room and lower the boom,so to speak."

"It's nerve wracking."

"Yes it is. Esther have you finished?"

Esther took her last bite and sipped the last of her milk. "Yes Aunt Constance."

"Wipe your mouth please, thank you. Mr Turtlewell would you please inform my brother that I am taking the girls upstairs for their bath please. The boys will stay here and wait for Cecilia."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, I will go right now."

"Come along girls. Well CC I suppose you will have to ride back with your Uncle George. I don't think you will be able to fly tomorrow."

"No. Actually no one will be able to fly tomorrow." CC stated cryptically.


	60. Chapter 60

_Sorry I've been madly crocheting a new bag and some socks and it is Renn Faire season as well. I have plenty written still no ending though I am close. This chapter is a bit short but I haven't updated in a long time so I decided to post it short. _

Chapter 60

Miss Hardbroom turned "just what do you mean by that?"

"It's going to rain tomorrow quite hard as a matter of fact. No one can fly in the rain." CC stated flatly.

Miss Hardbroom lifted CC's chin and peered at her closely. "How do you _know_ it is going to rain?"

Esther piped up before CC could reply, "CC _always_ knows what the weather is going to be."

"_Does she now?_ Just how do you know this CC?" Miss Hardbroom dropped CC's chin.

CC rubbed the back of her neck, "I really wish you would stop doing that Aunt Constance it makes my neck hurt." Miss Hardbroom raised her right eyebrow. "In answer to your question I don't know how I know just as with other aspects of my magic it is just there."

"_**So**_ you are a weather witch on top of **everything else**? Do you have any other talents that I have not been told about?"

"I don't know what Mummy and Papa have told you. I suppose you will have to ask them. Could we 'pop' upstairs now please?"

"Yes take my hand Esther,no arguments I have had enough this evening. **Hand!** You too CC." The girls each took one of Miss Hardbroom's hands and she 'popped' them all to the girl's bathroom.

"Aunt Constance may we have bubbles?" Esther asked once they had arrived.

"Bubbles?"

"Yes a bubble bath,they are more fun and CC needs some fun." Esther stated dropping Miss Hardbroom's hand. CC also released her grip on her aunt's hand.

"Alright you may have bubbles,but not at school CC only here." Miss Hardbroom had anticipated the next question forming in CC's head.

"Why not Aunt Constance?"

"Because from my experience with bubbles they tend to draw things on longer. The other girls do without bubbles you can as well."

"The other girls **all** shower."

"_**CC**_", Miss Hardbroom said in a warning tone.

"But they _**do**_. Only a very few take an occasional bath,mostly they shower."

"I am not going to argue with you nor am I relenting on this **no bubbles at Cackle's!** You may however use bath salts, we can even make some in potions one day soon alright?" Miss Hardbroom turned on the taps,stopped up the tub and added two caps full of bubble bath.

"Alright" CC gave in. While she and Miss Hardbroom had been talking CC had zapped Esther's hair to the top of her head,she then zapped her own. They did not need their hair washed and she did not want to get it wet. Both girls quickly undressed they put their clothes in the hamper handed their shoes to Miss Hardbroom and climbed into the bathtub. They were quickly lost in the mound of bubbles.

"Ow! This happens all the time, Aunt Constance may we each have a dry flannel? The bubbles are in our eyes."

Miss Hardbroom sighed and thrust her hand into the bubbles she had two flannels which the girls quickly grabbed. "CC if this always happens why don't you take a flannel in with you?"

"It slipped my mind." CC said as she cleared a space around both her head and Esther's. "You can turn off the taps now Aunt Constance I think we have enough water."

Miss Hardbroom could not even see the taps through the large mound of bubbles. "CC I can't see where the taps are and I don't want to zap around the water you _know_ what can happen."

"Yes alright hold on." CC cleared the taps but her hands were too slippery and she did not want to take the chance of getting her flannel wet.

Miss Hardbroom sighed and reached in and turned the taps off. "Esther _**what**_ are you doing?"

Esther had decided to taste the bubbles. "Eww this might smell like strawberries but it doesn't taste like them!"

CC laughed "of course not silly bubbles _**are**_ soap!"

"Oh. Well it does taste better than the mouthwash I had earlier."

"I'll take your word for it Es. Turn around I'll scrub your back." Esther turned around while CC scrubbed her back clean. "Esther how did your ears get so dirty?" CC notice that Esther's ears were especially grubby. "Is that ink?"

"Oh yeah my pen leaked and I had it on my hands,I guess it got on my ears when I pushed my plaits out of the way."

"CC she probably has it in her hair as well. Esther I am going to have to wash your hair." Miss Hardbroom sighed as she undid Esther's hair. It too _was_ streaked with ink. "How did you get it off your hands?"

"Oh we use water soluble ink for Esther,Fenner and Darius. Mummy learned the hard way **not** to use permanent."

"Well that is good I suppose."

There was a knock on the door and then Cecilia's voice was heard, "Constance may I come in? I have the girls nightclothes."

"Yes of course Cecilia."

Cecilia came in and laid the nightclothes next to the sink. "You two look as if you are getting clean the fun way. Esther _what _is that in your hair?!"

"Ink. Aunt Constance is going to wash it!"

"Not with bubbles in the bath she's not. CC are you clean?"

"Yes Mummy I'm clean." CC stepped out of the bathtub. Miss Hardbroom wrapped her in a towel.

"Constance I'll take care of Esther. This actually solves a small problem. Conrad is waiting for CC in the girl's bedroom."

"Ah right, yes it would be better if Esther were not there during CC's punishment." Miss Hardbroom rubbed CC dry and helped her on with her nightclothes. CC was so nervous that she was shaking.

"Please tell Conrad that I will be coming with Esther in about ten minutes. Es if this happens again _**please**_ keep your hands away from your head!" Cecilia drained the bathtub and got rid of all the bubbles. She then refilled the bathtub and wet Esther's hair, she then started with Esther's ears.

"Alright CC come along." Miss Hardbroom grabbed CC's hairbrush and they left the bathroom. "CC please stand still I need to do your hair before we go to your bedroom, you should not sleep in your plaits." Miss Hardbroom took out each of CC's plaits and then brushed her hair. She put a loose bunch on either side of CC's head. CC shook harder. Miss Hardbroom put her arms around CC, "please try to stop shaking CC."

"I _am_ trying Aunt Constance. Honest I am but I just can't, I've tried. Once the spanking is over then I'll probably stop."

Miss Hardbroom let go of CC and took her hand,they then walked down the corridor. "I have quite a few things to talk with you about CC but I think it would be best if we waited and did all that at school in Miss Cackle's office."

"Alright Aunt Constance." They had arrived at the door of CC's bedroom it was open. Conrad was sitting on CC's bed with Pumpkin in his lap. He was absentmindedly petting her on the head.

"Conrad? CC is ready for you." Miss Hardbroom brought CC into the room. She put CC's hairbrush down on Esther's night stand. "I won't stay. CC I will see you later."

"Alright Aunt Constance thank you." CC hugged Miss Hardbroom hard. Miss Hardbroom kissed the top of CC's head, she glared at Conrad,turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

Conrad sighed and put Pumpkin down. "Alright let's get the unpleasantness over with."

* * *

Back in the bathroom. Cecilia has finished Esther's bath and is drying her hair and getting her ready for bed.

"Mummy why does Papa _**have**_ to spank CC?"

"Well Esther CC actually had a choice and she chose this. Try not to worry too much alright?"

"But Mummy why does spanking **have** to be a choice at all. I thought you said this morning levels or spankings were going to be rare. But Papa did three today!"

"Esther I just can't explain this to you right now it is too complicated."

"Alright Mummy. Mummy, CC says it is going to rain hard tomorrow."

"Did she now. Well looks like I will need to speak to Oliver about driving your aunt and CC back to school."

* * *

Back at Cackle's

"Maud how did you get detention?" Millie was very surprised Maud hardly ever got detention unless it was Millie's fault.

"Millie I think just about the whole school has detention tonight! Why do you think Miss Cackle is holding it in The Great Hall?" Maud asked tiredly.

"I sort of wondered about that. I have lines what about you?"

"Just copying The Witches Code more than half of the girls in detention are copying The Witches Code. I heard that Miss Hardbroom,CC and Sybil will be back tomorrow in time for afternoon lessons."

"Good maybe everything can get back to normal around here." Millie and Maud entered The Great Hall. Long tables and benches had been set up by Mr Blossom. "Wow looks like you were right Maud!"

"Take a seat and start working there will be no talking,if anyone is caught talking all detentions you have earned will be doubled!"

Maud and Millie looked at each other with frightened looks. They quickly sat as far from Miss Cackle as possible and got straight to work. The silence was only broken whenever someone entered The Great Hall. This seemed to agitate Miss Cackle even more,she finally wrote several notes and posted them on all the doors. "There now the girls have no excuses."

"Were you talking to me Miss Cackle?"

"What? Oh Imogen no myself actually. I'm afraid I went a bit overboard could you help me proctor detention this evening?"

"How many girls are there?" Miss Drill asked.

"Practically the entire school." Miss Cackle replied sheepishly.

"Oh I see,well I suppose with Miss Hardbroom away..."

"Yes well luckily for everyone she and the girls will be back tomorrow."

"Good the chaos was getting to me as well. Miss Bat will not come out of the cupboard at all. You might want to let her know that Miss Hardbroom will be back soon."

"Or not. Imogen I imagine we should keep Davina well away from Constance. I have not told Constance about the potions lab yet."

"Oh I see. Well the girls cleaned it all didn't they?"

"They said they did but I didn't check, I really wouldn't know what to check _** for**_!"

"Ah yes I could see the difficulties there. Well which side of the room do you want to start on?"

"I'll take the side away from Mildred, I'm so angry with her right now I might do something rash." Miss Cackle glared at Mildred who unfortunately had decided to stretch her neck. The look Miss Cackle was giving her could rival an HB look. She hastily dropped her eyes back down to her exercise book.

* * *

Cecilia finally finished washing and drying Esther's hair. She slipped Esther's nightgown over her head. "Would you like two bunches or just a ponytail tonight Esther?"

"Two bunches please Mummy." Esther yawned making sure to cover her mouth. "Mummy when are Amy and the cousins coming to bed?"

"Well actually Esther they are all going to have a camp-out in the fort, that way they won't disturb you and CC. Now Esther you are not to talk to CC, do you understand me? I will take you to your room,sing you one song and then you are to go straight to sleep. Papa will check on you later in case you need to go potty. You are **not** to get out of bed until Papa,Aunt Constance, Hep or Oliver fetch you. Do you understand me Esther?"

"Or you Mummy? You were not on the list." Esther yawned again.

"Yes or me."

"I understand Mummy. Mummy can't I even say goodnight to CC?"

Cecilia sighed, "yes you may Esther but from your bed you can't go to her."

"Alright. Can we go now?"

"Yes come along your Papa should have finished with CC by now." Cecilia grabbed Esther's hand and walked down the corridor towards the girl's bedroom. Conrad was standing outside the door,he was visibly shaking. "_Conrad are you alright?"_ Cecilia was very concerned.

"No Cecilia I am not alright."

Cecilia looked down at Esther, "Esther do me a quick favour darling, would you please 'pop' to the attic and get your Aunt Constance?"

Esther looked at her parents,she dropped Cecilia's hand, nodded and 'popped' away. She was back in only a few seconds with Miss Hardbroom. "Cecilia what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I need you Constance could you please help Esther get to bed? I need to take care of Conrad. I promised Esther one song and she may call good night to CC. She also knows not to leave her bed unless an adult is fetching her. You don't have to worry about the other girls they are all camping out in the fort." Conrad started to sag. "Constance we have to go NOW!" Cecilia and Conrad disappeared.

Esther pulled on Miss Hardbroom's dress, "Aunt Constance will Papa be alright?"

Miss Hardbroom reached down and picked up Esther, "I'm not exactly sure Esther but I think so. I'm sure your Mummy knows what to do. Now be very quiet you don't want to disturb CC in case she is asleep."

"She isn't sleeping Aunt Constance I can hear her sobbing into her pillow." Miss Hardbroom gave Esther a rather puzzled look and opened the bedroom door. CC _**was**_ sobbing into her pillow. She was face down on her bed with Pumpkin curled next to her. "_**See**_ Aunt Constance?"

"Yes Esther I see. Esther could you take care of Cuddles and PM tonight? I think PM is too young to go camping." Miss Hardbroom gently lowered Esther to the floor.

"Sure we can all sleep in my bed,there is plenty of room even with teddy and me." Esther waited for Miss Hardbroom to turn down the covers,Esther then crawled into bed yawning once again. She quickly covered her mouth. The two kitten sisters curled up on the end of the bed. "Aunt Constance can I say good night to CC now? I might fall asleep before you finish singing." Esther was a very practical little girl.

Miss Hardbroom smiled, "yes Esther go ahead."

"Goodnight CC I'll see you in the morning. I'm sorry about what Papa did to you."

Miss Hardbroom and Esther heard a small sniffle coming from CC's side of the room. "Thank you Es. Goodnight." CC's voice was a bit wavy but she now had the crying under control.

"Please sing Aunt Constance."

"Well you will have to excuse my voice Esther I'm not very good."

"That's alright. Would you please sing 'All Through the Night'? That's my favourite. Papa says it is a tradition for Hardbroom children. It's what your Nanny sang to you and Papa before Gammy fired her."

"Yes Esther I remember." Miss Hardbroom pitched her voice so that CC could hear her as well, Esther sighed turned on her side and fell almost instantly asleep. Miss Hardbroom continued singing and went over and sat on a chair by CC's bed. She kept singing as she placed her hand on top of CC's head to help calm her down. CC let out one more shuddering sob and then fell asleep. Miss Hardbroom stopped singing but stayed where she was and hummed the tune. She zapped a dry pillow slip onto CC's pillow,conjured a wet flannel and managed to wipe CC's hot face without waking her. Still humming she took a bottle of witch hazel out of the pocket of her dress,she poured a small amount onto another flannel and carefully wiped CC's very red bottom with it. CC had bunched her nightgown around her waist. Her bottom was just too sore to have _anything _touching it.

CC whimpered and woke up. "Aunt Constance what are you doing?"

"Shh CC I'm trying to cool the effects of the spanking a bit. Lie still please." Miss Hardbroom poured some of the witch hazel directly on CC's bottom and carefully spread it with the flannel. "How is that CC? Better?"

"Yes it is a bit cooler now, I think I can put my nightgown over it now. Aunt Constance I really _**need**_ to use the lav. Would you 'pop' there with me please?"

"Of course CC." Miss Hardbroom helped CC to her feet and carefully 'popped' to the bathroom. They landed with a small bump.

"Ow. Aunt Constance I need to brush my teeth as well."

"Alright CC. I'll wait for you out in the corridor. Come out when you have finished."

"Alright thank you Aunt Constance." CC gave Miss Hardbroom a very small hug and then wet her toothbrush and put a dab of tooth polish on it and very carefully with a minimum of movement proceeded to brush her teeth.

Miss Hardbroom was very surprised to find Cecilia waiting for her in the corridor. "Cecilia what's wrong? Is Conrad alright?"

"Constance what did you do to CC?"

"What do you mean Cecilia?"

"This is going to sound very strange... wait a moment please." Cecilia went into the bathroom and returned with CC. She walked her back to her room and made sure that she got back into bed comfortably. She then returned to Miss Hardbroom. "Alright CC is asleep as is Esther. Now is _**this**_ what you used to make CC feel better?" Cecilia held up the bottle of witch hazel.

"Yes. I also added a bit of mint for a soothing cooling effect. Why?"

"Constance this is so strange. Conrad felt the spanking that he gave to CC. His bottom is every bit as red and sore as hers. This did not happen with the boys,nor did it ever happen whenever he leveled CC. This is the very first time that he has ever struck her physically and the absolute last time as well!"

"Well Cecilia I did warn Conrad about this, I really hate to say I told you so..."

"No you don't Constance you love to be right. I believe your being right this time has cured Conrad. I don't think he will ever physically punish any of the children ever again. Levelings are out as well. I too will use much different methods from now on. CC asked if she could buy Bertie a small stereo system for his room,I think I am going to suggest to Conrad to let her."

"Where will she get the money?"

"She has her own bank account with plenty in it for this purchase. Don't let's go into it all now I'll explain later. Constance has CC been eating her sweets ration at school at all?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I've never seen her nor have I found any sweets wrappers in her room. I wonder what she does with her ration if she isn't eating it."

"I don't think boarding school has changed all that much Constance,she either sells it or barters with it."

"Miss Broomhead **never** even allowed sweets at her school but I think you are right. I have often caught girls gambling with their sweets rations as well as other things. Cecilia we have gotten off subject again. You better get back to Conrad. I think I will just sit in CC's and Esther's room for awhile in case they wake up and need me."

"Thank you Constance that would be most helpful. Amy has a book light in her nightstand in case you would like to read Constance."

"Thank you Cecilia I'll just 'pop' up and change into my nightclothes,get my book and Morgana and spend the night down here. Tell Conrad I hope he feels better soon."

"I _**will**_ Constance,as well as a few other things!" Cecilia gave Miss Hardbroom a grin and then 'popped' away.


	61. Chapter 61

_Sorry it has been so long crazy schedule at work for the past month! _

Chapter 61

"Well CC you were right as usual about the weather, just look at how hard it is chucking down!" Bertie said wiping his mouth. It was the next morning and the children were all finishing their breakfast.

"Darn it I really wanted to fly into Cackle's." Sybil said as she looked toward the adult table. None of the adults were paying attention to the children's table however. "Now I get to spend hours in a van with Miss Hardbroom!"

"She'll probably try and do lessons in the van as well" CC said glumly. "Or make me continue writing. Where are you going Es?"

"I'm finished I want to go and say goodbye to Aunt Constance before things get too confusing."

"What about me and Sybil?" CC fake pouted.

"Oh you too CC and Sybil. Helena may I please be excused?" Helena had been asked by Conrad to supervise the children's table.

"Just a minute Esther let me ask Uncle Conrad. Wait right there." Helena went up to the big table. Esther peered down and watched Helena speaking with Conrad. She couldn't tell what was going on so she sat back and waited. Helena came back, "Uncle Conrad said any child that is finished may be excused,but to please take your plate down to the kitchen. Carefully please you little ones." Helena cautioned.

"Thank you Helena." Esther picked up her plate and 'popped' out.

"CC did you teach Esther and the others to 'pop'?"

"Yes. Mummy said I could she said it was the only fair way to handle it."

"She could have forbidden you to 'pop' instead. I wasn't allowed to even learn until I went away to school!"

"Yes well your parents are different. I'm sure if Aunt Constance had any children she would do the same as Aunt Cress and Uncle Wilfred. Do your parents know that your sisters already know how to 'pop'?"

"_They do?!"_

"Sure Esther showed them how last summer. It's really helpful when your house is as large as ours and yours."

"I'm not sure if Mum and Pop know or not, I won't tell on them either! I totally agree with you CC. I can't tell you how many times I got into trouble for being late just because I was on the far side of the estate. I may even give them a few hints." Helena winked at CC.

Esther 'popped' back to the dining room. "Goodbye CC see you soon, you too Sybil." Esther waved at Sybil and gave CC a hug and a kiss. She then skipped up to Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom leaned down and picked Esther up and placed her on her lap.

"What did she mean she would see us soon? Doesn't she know how long it is until the end of term?" asked Sybil.

"No, time has no meaning to Esther she lives in the moment" stated CC. CC watched as Esther looked up at Miss Hardbroom,gave her a kiss and then got down and skipped from the room. "Well I better take my plate to the kitchen and then go to my room and get Pumpkin into her cat basket. Sybil are you ready? You know how impatient Miss Hardbroom gets."

"Yes CC I'm ready Oliver has already put all of my things into the van. Daddy is coming as well, Mummy wants to stay and visit longer."

"Alright, tell Miss Hardbroom I'll be down in about ten minutes." CC 'popped' down to the kitchen with her plate.

Cecilia stood up and spoke in an authoritative voice, the children remaining at the table all made sure to pay full attention. "I will be conducting lessons this afternoon in the new schoolroom, all Arrowroot, Hallow, and Hallow-Hardbroom children four to twelve are expected to attend. Hep and Helena will be assisting. Amy you and Esther will not be going to Miss Denham's for the rest of the week but attend lessons here."

Amy visibly sagged but quickly straightened in her chair after a very stern look from Conrad. "Alright Mum. Have you told Esther already?"

"Yes, all lessons will start directly after lunch. The morning is yours to do as you please. Within reason of course. Lunch will be served for all of the children at twelve pm sharp. _Do not be late!_ Now the rest of you please clear your places I will see you this afternoon." Cecilia sat back down. The remaining children all sighed and then did as Cecilia requested.

Helena went to Miss Hardbroom, "Aunt Constance? CC said she would be down in about ten minutes. She just went to collect Pumpkin and get her into her cat basket."

Miss Hardbroom wiped her mouth, "thank you Helena. So Conrad feeling any better this morning?" Helena went and joined her mother noticing the dismissing tone in her aunt's voice.

"A bit. Your remedy did help as well as this air pillow. I am very much afraid that CC is going to have a very uncomfortable ride back to school."

"Yes I suppose she will. I don't think it would be very safe for her to hover,she will just have to endure."

"The children all know that they are not allowed to hover in a moving vehicle. So Constance are you going to attempt any lessons in the van on the way back to The Academy?"

"Well I had hoped to but the Hallows have informed me that Sybil suffers from motion sickness in cars and vans. Can CC write legibly in a moving vehicle?"

"Oh yes her handwriting is always perfect,and luckily she does not suffer from motion sickness ever."

"Well then she can work on her lines or essay. Now I just need to collect my luggage and Morgana. I will be down in a few minutes. Is Oliver ready?"

"Yes he has theCC's and George's luggage in the van already. As well as the girl's brooms. Oh and CC's crochet supplies as well."

"Good,then we should not have too many delays." Miss Hardbroom 'popped' away.

When CC arrived in her room she found her cat basket on her bed with a note attached to the top. The note was from Esther, "CC I have put Pumpkin in your basket for you. See you soon. Love Esther." CC peered into the basket, "are you alright in there Pumpkin?" Pumpkin mewed back as if to say 'fine'. "That was really thoughtful of Es, bending over is not really very comfortable for me right now." CC put her hand through the handle of the basket and 'popped' directly to the van with it. Luckily Oliver had parked right in front under the portico so nobody would get wet. CC carefully placed the basket on the middle bench seat, "Aunt Constance may have to move you Pumpkin but maybe not. I'll be back soon." CC 'popped' back to the house.

Cecilia jumped when CC appeared right in front of her. "CC where did you come from? You startled me."

"Sorry Mummy, I just 'popped' from the van. Esther left me this note." CC handed her mum the note. "So I loaded the cat basket into the van I placed it on the middle bench seat."

"Alright darling that should be just fine. Apparently Sybil suffers from motion sickness so no lessons for her in the van. Your Aunt Constance does not need to deal with any upset tummies! So no lessons means you may work on your lines or your essay."

"Yes Mummy." CC said with a sigh.

"Now CC _**please**_ try very hard to get along better with Ethel. I know it is hard but CC as smart as you are I am positive you can come up with a solution that does **not** cause anymore trouble!"

"I'll try Mummy, it would help if Uncle George spoke with Ethel as well."

"That is entirely up to him CC, but I think he planned to pick up his sedan and leave."

"Oh I see. Mummy if I'm going to be writing in the van I'll need my lap desk. May I go upstairs and fetch it?"

"I think it would be better if you just 'pop' it here darling it is almost time for you to leave. Your Aunt Constance should be back any moment now."

"Actually Cecilia I'm here now." Miss Hardbroom had appeared behind CC and Cecilia.

"Oh good, where is Sybil?"

"Here I am Aunt Cecilia."

"Oh good. Oliver?" Cecilia called across the room.

"Yes Cecilia?" Oliver called back, he was saying good bye to Hepzibah and Hazel.

"I think everyone is ready now."

"Very good I'll just 'pop' out and start the van." Oliver gave his family one more kiss and 'popped' out to the van.

"Constance I will call Miss Cackle and let her know that you and the girls are on the way."

"Thank you Cecilia. _CC what in the world is that?"_

CC had just 'popped' her lap desk into her waiting hands. "It's my lap desk Aunt Constance. I need a firm surface to write on."

"Ah yes very efficient. Well let's get going." CC took Sybil's hand and 'popped' to the van. Miss Hardbroom went the same way. Mr Hallow on the other hand walked. "How long will this trip take young man?" Miss Hardbroom was back in Deputy Head mode.

"Well on a dry day it usually takes a little over two hours. On a day such as this,well it could take several hours Miss Hardbroom. It all depends on the road conditions and if we have to take any detours."

"Well CC you should get quite a bit of your work completed before we get back to Cackle's."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." CC sighed Miss Hardbroom was right back into school mode. Sybil gave CC an encouraging smile as Oliver headed down the drive.

* * *

Four hours and several detours later they finally pulled into Cackle's. "Well thank goodness the rain has stopped." Miss Hardbroom stated. Oliver opened the side door and Miss Hardbroom descended before the girls. Mr Hallow also got out gave Sybil a little wave and hurried to where he had left his sedan. He was in a hurry to get away. Four hours with Miss Hardbroom in a van had been four hours too long!

"Miss Hardbroom what about my luggage and my cat basket?"

"I give you permission just this one time to send everything up to your room magically CC."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom." CC pointed at Pumpkin's basket and sent it to her room. She made sure to attach a spell of anti-rejection so her room would not chuck it back out. She did the same with her luggage and crochet supplies without even looking just sending them from the back of the van. Sybil only had her broomstick with her.

"Take your brooms to the broom shed and then come to Miss Cackle's office please."

"Miss Hardbroom may I please use the facilities before I head back please?" Oliver asked.

"If you must. CC please take Oliver to the second year lav and please make sure that it is empty first."

CC smiled and held back a giggle. "Yes Miss Hardbroom. Come with me Oliver. Sybil could you please put my broom away?"

"Sure CC hand it over." CC handed Sybil her broom and then walked back to Oliver.

"Take my hand Oliver it is very easy to get lost here." CC took Oliver inside the castle. Several third,fourth and fifth years were in the corridor. They all giggled when they saw Oliver. "Um Oliver I think we had better 'pop' you are attracting too much attention."

"I think you're right CC I don't want the wrath of Miss Hardbroom coming down on anyone." Oliver and CC 'popped' to the second year corridor.

"Hi Maud,Millie and Enid!" CC was very happy to see her friends again. "What's up?"

"_**CC!**_ When did you get here?!"

"Uh CC I really need the facilities." Oliver was getting a bit desperate.

"Oh right. Hold on girls, I'll make introductions later. Come on Oliver." CC took Oliver down the corridor, "wait here let me check the lav." CC ducked in, "anyone in here?" There was no answer, "ok Oliver all clear." CC said as she came out, "I'll be right here catching up with my friends." Oliver practically ran into the lav. "So girls anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Well Miss Bat blew up the potions lab, I suppose it was partly my fault. Nell and Budgie say it wasn't but well you know I always seem to get the blame." Millie replied forlornly.

"Oh Millie I'm sure if Nell and Budgie say it wasn't your fault then it wasn't,but that will certainly put Miss Hardbroom into quite a snit. Listen when Oliver is finished I have to go to Miss Cackle's office we'll catch up more later ok?"

"So Oliver is Hep's husband right?"

"Yes, he is also working for Papa now. In fact he has moved up wizard wise he is now a mid-grade wizard. I think he is studying for an even higher wizard rating."

"You're right CC I am. Please introduce your friends and then we need to get down to Miss Cackle's office I have a few messages for her."

"Oh alright. Oliver this is Maud,Millie and Enid my three best friends." CC indicated each girl with an open palm and then smiled.

"Nice to meet you girls, CC will have to catch up with you later probably at lunch we really must get back to Miss Cackle's office."

"Alright Oliver see you later gang." CC grabbed Oliver's hand and 'popped' down directly to Miss Cackle's door.

"CC please wait here a moment." Oliver knocked on the door and entered after hearing Miss Cackle's usual cheery greeting. CC sighed but she did not have long to wait, the door opened after only about a minute and Oliver came back out. "I'll see you when you come home on break CC. I have a message for you as well. Conrad says study hard,have fun and be **good**!" Oliver tapped CC's nose with his index finger smiled at CC's smiling face and then 'popped' off.

CC went into the office. She saw Ethel standing there and grimaced,but quickly wiped the look off her face when she saw Miss Hardbroom standing behind Miss Cackle. She of course was giving CC a stern look. CC wondered if Ethel had heard what Oliver had told Miss Cackle but knowing Oliver he had made sure that Ethel was unaware of what was being said.

"Well girls I think you both know why you are here." Miss Cackle stated first looking at Ethel and then CC.

"Yes Miss Cackle" both girls answered at once.

"We want no more nonsense from either of you. Any more and you will lose what little freedom you have left. That is right you will be in solitary until the end of term." Miss Hardbroom gave both girls her sternest look. "I hope I am making everything crystal clear."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom" both girls answered once more.

"CC could you please go find Mildred? I need to speak with her. Ethel we need a few more words with you."

CC left the office with a sigh of relief. "Well that wasn't so bad." CC said out loud as she 'popped' back upstairs. She knocked on Millie's door but there was no answer. She then went to Maud's door and knocked.

Maud opened the door, "oh hi CC finished in the interrogation room?" Maud joked.

"Yes for now. Millie Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle want to see you now." CC craned her neck around Maud.

"Oh great this _**has**_ to be about the potions lab."

"You said something earlier about the potions lab, what happened?"

"Miss Bat had an accident with a potion and she blames me. Nell and Budgie said it would have happened anyway but Miss Bat blamed me anyway."

"Oh I see, well you better get down there. I'll see if I can find Nell and Budgie to help you."

"That would be great CC. Thanks." Millie left Maud's room with her boot lace's clicking against the floor and twiddling the end of her plaits.

"Wow Millie is really nervous. Please see if you _**can**_ find Nell and Budgie CC Millie could really use the help."

"Alright Maud see you later." CC used her locater spell and quickly found Nell and Budgie. "Oh great in the side courtyard." CC 'popped' next to Miss Drill,yup volleyball again. "Miss Drill?"

Miss Drill was so surprised she almost swallowed her whistle. She spat it out, "CC where did you 'pop' up from?"

"Ooh Miss Drill don't let Miss Hardbroom hear you end a sentence with a preposition." CC warned with a wink. "Anyway I came from Maud's room,listen Miss Drill I really need Nell and Budgie. Miss Hardbroom has Millie in Miss Cackle's office!"

"Oh dear the potions lab?"

"I think so."

"Yes alright. Nell, Budgie? Please go with CC to help Millie."

"Sure Miss Drill, sorry girls." Nell said she knew the fifth years would now be doing calisthenics instead of volleyball.

"Just save Millie" several girls called after the girls.

Nell and Budgie gave the girls a thumbs up and followed CC into the castle. "So what kind of mood is Miss Hardbroom in CC?"

"Well I would say grim."

"Oh so normal then,we can handle that!" said Budgie with a wink at CC.

CC smiled "I'll see you later." CC 'popped' to her door. "Hi door I'm back." CC reset her spell and then entered her room. She opened her cat basket but Pumpkin had already 'popped' out. CC looked around the room but Pumpkin was nowhere to be found. "Oh well she is probably outside somewhere." CC put the cat basket in it's place next to her cupboard. She also put away all of her crochet supplies. "There that should pass inspection, I hope Aunt Constance doesn't mind me not putting my luggage away oh well nothing to be done about it now." CC left her room and went across the corridor and knocked on Maud's door.

Maud opened her door, "oh hi CC did you find Nell and Budgie?"

"Yup sent them on to Miss Cackle's office, I really hope they help. So now will you tell me what happened?"

"Well Miss Cackle had Miss Bat running potions and during the fifth years lesson she was mixing a particularly volatile potion. Nell tried to warn Miss Bat but she snapped at Nell to be quiet or she would spend the rest of the lesson in the corridor. So anyway Millie knocked on the door Miss Bat's hand slipped and the potion exploded. The room rocked ,Miss Bat freaked and Millie couldn't stop giggling. So Miss Bat blamed Millie."

"Typical. Maud have you ever noticed that adults rarely take the blame? They usually blame a child or circumstances. You know Ethel is that way as well. She acts like a mini-adult she always has!"

"Yes I have noticed both of those things. Not much we can do about it though except to try not to do that when we are adults I suppose. So CC what happened? Why didn't you come back on time?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it. Our not coming back did help Sybil,she is totally confident on her broom now. Have you seen it yet? She has a limited edition Blackburn, made by Clive Blackburn himself. We met him as well."

"Oh wow won't Ethel be jealous! Those are much better than her Schlossenger-Hazeltwig."

"Yes plus Ethel can't even use Sybil's without permission from Sybil. Papa and I loaded it with tons of protection."

"That should make things interesting. Oh excuse me." Maud's stomach had just let out a very large gurgle. "Must be time for..." The bell for lunch sounded out in the corridor.

"Lunch, good timing there Maud,let's go. Here take my hand we don't want to be late!" CC 'popped' down to the queue with Maud just in time to hear Drusilla make a very strange comment.

"I swear Ethel this is absolutely true! I saw a miniature version of CC running in the courtyard. She had a strangely marked white and black kitten clinging to her shoulder."

Both CC and Ethel said "_**Esther!"**_ at the same time.

Maud looked at CC "isn't Esther one of your little sisters? What is she doing here?"

CC whispered to Maud, "she must have hidden Cuddles in the cat basket with Pumpkin. Then stowed herself in the van. Oh man she is in so much trouble! My family must be frantic. Maud I have to find Miss Hardbroom."

"There is no need to find me I am right here. How many times do I have to tell you girls to be quiet..."

CC interrupted, "I'm sorry Miss but this is an emergency." CC grabbed Miss Hardbroom's hand and 'popped' to the courtyard.

"_**Constance-Cecilia Hallow-Hardbroom!**_** How_ dare_ you..."**

Once again CC interrupted, "I'm sorry Aunt Constance I _**had**_ to! **Esther** is here at at Cackle's with Cuddles. She must have hidden herself in the van."

"_Esther_?! But why would she do that? She has to know how worried your parents will be."

"No I don't think so and even though you always say it is not an excuse but just a fact, she is only four she really hasn't learned much empathy yet. You know I wondered why she kept saying she would see us soon, I know she does not have much concept of time but still..."

"We need to find her CC. Please use your locater..." Just then there was the sound of running feet and Esther came hurtling around the corner. She ran right into Miss Hardbroom and fell down hard on her bottom.

"Ow that hurt! Cuddles stop digging your claws into my shoulder!"

Miss Hardbroom reached down and grabbed Esther by her right ear. She roughly pulled her to her feet. _**"Esther-Emily Hallow-Hardbroom!**_ I want an explanation of why you are here. No not here in the courtyard you are drawing too much attention." Several girls were hanging out of the windows of the castle to see what all the commotion was about. "CC take my hand please." Miss Hardbroom 'popped' everyone into Miss Cackle's office she dropped CC's hand but not Esther's ear. "CC please go and get Miss Cackle, I will call your parents and let them know that Esther is here. Esther you sit in this chair and don't you _dare_ move!" Miss Hardbroom set a chair in a corner and roughly placed Esther in it. Esther rubbed her ear and sighed. Cuddles settled down in Esther's lap.


	62. Chapter 62

_Okay Renn Faire is now over and I am on vacation so now I can update more. At least I hope I can. I hope people are still reading this and are interested._

Chapter 62

Meanwhile CC had arrived at the staffroom door she knocked quickly. Miss Drill opened the door, "CC what are you doing here? You should be at lunch!"

"I know but this is an emergency. Aunt Constance needs Miss Cackle to go to her office now. Oh and somebody needs to go and supervise lunch."

Miss Cackle came to the door seeing the look on CC's face she could tell something quite serious was going on. "Imogen please?"

"Right away Miss Cackle." Miss Drill sprinted down the corridor.

"Now CC tell me what the emergency is please." Miss Cackle walked CC down the corridor towards the office.

"Somehow my little sister Esther stowed away in our van. She is now sitting in a corner in your office while Aunt Constance calls my family. Miss Cackle I'm frightened and if I am just think how much more frightened Esther is. She is only four!"

"CC you need to calm down. Why don't you go and get some lunch for you and Esther. I think you both might need some food. You may 'pop' there and back,and yes you may shield yourself if you feel it is necessary." Miss Cackle gave CC's shoulder a small hug.

CC turned to Miss Cackle and gave her a large hug around her middle. "Thank you Miss Cackle. Please tell Aunt Constance and Esther that I'll be right back." CC 'popped' away.

Miss Cackle entered her office. Miss Hardbroom was sitting at the desk,she was so angry that sparks were fairly flying off of her. Miss Cackle looked at the child sitting in the corner with a kitten on her lap. She did a double take the child looked just like CC. Miss Hardbroom hung up the telephone, "a word with you Amelia." Miss Hardbroom went over to Miss Cackle. "Esther I told you not to move!" Esther had started to wiggle.

"Cuddles made me, she keeps digging her claws in me." Esther complained.

"Well then put her on the floor. I will be speaking with your in a very short while." Esther plucked Cuddles off her lap and gently dropped her to the floor.

"Constance?" Miss Cackle was a bit puzzled.

There was a knock on the door,actually the door rattled a bit.

"Ah that will be CC, her hands are full." Now it was Miss Hardbroom's turn to look puzzled.

Miss Cackle opened the door and let CC in. CC had a tray with two cheese and tomato sandwiches and two glasses of milk on it. "It took me a little longer than I thought Miss Cackle. I had to go down to the kitchens. The girls were having fish for lunch. Mrs Tapioca made these sandwiches for us, Esther can't have fish either."

"Set the tray on my desk CC. Constance you will let the children eat?"

"Of course Amelia I am not completely heartless. Esther you may get up and eat with CC."

"Thank you Aunt Constance." Esther hopped down from the chair. She fairly ran to CC and grabbed her around the middle.

CC hugged her back, "oh Esther_what_ were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking CC I just wanted to be with you and Aunt Constance!"

"Oh Es, Mummy and Papa must have been so worried. Listen Esther do you remember last month when you left Miss Denham's without permission to go to the pet store?" Esther nodded and hung her head. "Esther this is far worse." Esther blanched and almost choked on her milk. CC gently patted her sister's back.

"What is going on over here?" Miss Hardbroom asked as she came back over to CC and Esther.

"I was warning Esther about the amount of trouble she has caused Aunt Constance."

"I see. So Esther do you now understand the enormity of what you have caused?"

"Yes Aunt Constance,but what does enormity mean?" Esther asked. Miss Cackle quickly hid a smile behind her hand but she could not hide the twinkle in her eyes.

Miss Hardbroom sighed, "let me put this in four year old terms. Do you now understand just how much trouble,pain and worry you have caused the family?"

"Pain?" Esther asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yes Esther pain. Worry can cause physical pain."

Esther still looked puzzled, she looked up at CC. "I don't understand CC."

Miss Hardbroom threw her arms up in the air. "I give up. CC could you please explain this to Esther before I completely lose my temper and level her!"

Esther's eyes opened extremely wide. "I think that last sentence did it Aunt Constance."

"What last sentence?"

"You just threatened to level Esther. I think she understands now. Ow!" CC looked down and plucked Cuddles from her leg. "Miss Cuddles that was not polite,you are not to do that again!" CC had Cuddles by the scruff of her neck and was looking deep into her eyes. "That is no excuse, now behave your self and do not do that again!" CC put Cuddles down. She looked up and saw that Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle were giving her very strange looks.

"CC we really _**must**_ discuss your ability to communicate with cats but later. Now Esther you will have to stay here until at least tomorrow. Although the rain has stopped here apparently it has not at the estate. In fact there has been quite a bit of flooding. Before our call was cut off I was told that Oliver had been diverted to the townhouse. Apparently he is smart enough not to attempt to 'pop' around water."

CC and Esther looked at each other and giggled.

"_Just what is so funny?"_ Miss Hardbroom asked sternly.

CC answered laughing, "the last time Oliver tried to do a large 'pop' around water he landed _**in**_ our chicken coop! Luckily the chickens were not there,and the eggs had all been gathered but Bertie had not cleaned it yet. In fact he was on his way to the coop when he heard the loud bang and the choice words that Oliver used. Bertie said that Oliver was absolutely covered in..."

"Alright CC I think we get the picture. Anyway Esther will have to stay here. Apparently she cannot go to the Hallows either something about causing a ruckus there as well?" Miss Hardbroom raised one eyebrow.

"Yes Esther is only allowed there if Mummy or Papa is there as well. She tends to cause um well she causes headaches and anyway it is just Uncle George there right now."

"I see. Well CC Esther will be your responsibility while she is here. Please try to keep her out of any trouble if you can. You will find Esther that I am much more stern here at school and I will not tolerate **any** nonsense!" Miss Hardbroom gave Esther 'The Look'. "Well I see by your faces that you both understand. Good."

"Where is Esther going to sleep? Will she come to lessons with me as well?"

"She will have to share your bed I suppose, and yes she will attend lessons with you."

"Esther kicks we won't get much sleep if we have to share the bed. What will she wear?"

"Actually CC I brought a suitcase,it went up with yours when you sent your things to your room." Esther piped up.

"How enterprising." Miss Hardbroom said in a voice that conveyed the opposite of what she had just said. "I suppose we will have to put a mattress on the floor for Esther. There is just not enough room for two beds. You may store it under your bed when it is not in use."

CC sighed, "alright I suppose that will work. Um what about Ethel? She doesn't like Esther anymore than she likes me."

"CC please try not to say um so much, and don't you worry about Ethel I'll take care of her." Miss Hardbroom intoned. She then checked her timepiece on her dress. "Come along you two I am conducting a year two potions lab after lunch. You two can help me set out the cauldrons and ingredients." CC quickly finished her sandwich,drained her milk and carefully wiped her face. After Esther finished her milk CC carefully wiped her face as well.

"What about Cuddles!?" Esther asked.

"Cats do not belong in the classroom." Miss Hardbroom deadpanned.

"I could take her to my room Aunt Constance and then meet you and Esther in the potions lab."

"That will be fine,come along Esther." Miss Hardbroom took Esther's hand and left the office.

CC picked Cuddles up off the floor. "Excuse me Miss Cackle?"

"Yes CC what is it?" Miss Cackle replied as she sat back down at her desk. She also waved away the lunch tray.

"What happened to Millie?"

"Why didn't you ask Miss Hardbroom?"

"I didn't think it was prudent with Esther and everything else that was going on."

"Yes that _**was**_ wise of you. Well you were right in sending Budgie and Nell here. They of course are in a moderate amount of trouble. Millie is not in anymore trouble than usual. You had better hurry CC you know how Miss Hardbroom gets if she is kept waiting."

"Yes Miss Cackle,thank you." CC walked out to the corridor and then 'popped' to her door. She gave the password and then entered her room,the door closed silently behind her. "Pumpkin I need you to watch Cuddles for me. You could have told me about her _**and**_ Esther you know. We'll talk later I have to get down to the potions lab." CC place Cuddles on her bed next to Pumpkin and 'popped' down to the lab. Esther was already standing in a corner. "Oh no now what did she do Miss Hardbroom?" CC did not want to risk somebody coming in and hearing her say Aunt Constance.

"We passed Ethel in the corridor and Esther kicked her. What took you so long CC?"

"I had to speak with Miss Cackle about something. What did Ethel _**do**_ to Esther?"

"As far as I could see nothing and Esther isn't talking. CC please put out the cauldrons and these potion ingredients at each station, I want to start on time today. Esther your time is up, you may sit here..." Miss Hardbroom pointed next to her desk and a small desk appeared. "Start your thirty lines of 'I must not kick people.' Now!" Esther quickly sat down. Miss Hardbroom handed her an exercise book and a pen. "Be very careful this in **not** a water soluble pen."

"I will Miss Hardbroom I promise." CC had warned Esther not to say Aunt Constance in public. Esther pouted and started her lines.

"Suck in that lip young lady or you will be receiving even more lines!" Miss Hardbroom was in a very foul mood. The news of the potions lab explosion was part of the reason,being saddled with a four year old did not help either.

CC had warned Esther that Aunt Constance was a totally different person than Miss Hardbroom when in the classroom. Esther had only a small taste of that persona at the home schoolroom,Esther now understood that warning. "I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom." Esther replied as she sucked in her lower lip. She then numbered the first page of her exercise book one to thirty and started her lines with a slight sigh.

CC thought to herself, "I warned you Es." CC felt sorry for Esther. The second years started to arrive,Ethel of course was the first in the door.

Ethel glared at CC and Esther and then simpered, "good afternoon Miss Hardbroom."

Miss Hardbroom looked up, "ah Ethel, good afternoon. Esther don't you have something to say to Ethel?"

Esther stood up, "Ethel I'm sorry I kicked you after you pulled my plait." Esther sat back down.

"_**She pulled your hair?!**_ Why didn't you say that to begin with?"

Esther stood up again, "I'm _**not**_ a tattletale,unlike _**some**_ people." Esther sat back down and went back to work.

Ethel blushed but she did not deny pulling Esther's hair. "_**Well Ethel I see I will need to speak with you after potions, won't I?"**_

Ethel mumbled "Yes Miss Hardbroom. Damn it Drusilla move over you're crowding me!" Ethel made sure that Miss Hardbroom did not hear her.

"Now that you are all seated I want your full attention. This potion takes quite a while to set up so please take your time and be very careful. The ingredients you need as well as a few you will not are laid out by the cauldrons. Please pay particular attention to your portions. Two to a cauldron. No Enid please work with Maud today. Mildred you work with CC. Enid no extras today!" Enid shook her head no. "Right if you have kept up with your reading this should be quite simple, this is a health and healing potion. CC and Mildred please come here I want a few words with you two before you start. The rest of you may begin." Miss Hardbroom started all of the cauldrons with a general zap. CC and Millie walked up to Miss Hardbroom's desk. "Alright CC I know this particular potion would be quite easy for you, I really want Mildred to do this on her own,your role is to hand Mildred the ingredients she asks for with no comments from you. Not even facial expressions do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom do not help except for handing Mildred what she asks for, I understand."

"Good. I _**will**_ be watching." Miss Hardbroom warned. "Now go back to your cauldron please."

The girls shuffled back to their station. "Alright Mil what do you put in first?"

Meanwhile Esther had finished her lines and was staring at Ethel and Drusilla's station. "Drusilla that is _**not**_ the ingredient I asked _**for**_. Now pay attention!"

"I_**am**_ paying attention!" Drusilla snapped back, "the ingredients keep moving around!"

"By themselves? Really Dru..." Ethel looked down and saw that Drusilla was right. Now all of their ingredients were jumbled into a shifting pyramid. Ethel raised her hand "Miss Hardbroom?"

"Yes Ethel what is it?" Miss Hardbroom asked in a weary voice. She looked over at Ethel and Drusilla's station just in time to see the ingredients all shift to one side seemingly by themselves. She knew it wasn't CC as she had been keeping an eye on CC and Mildred. She turned and glared at Esther. "Enough of that young lady! Put them back the way they were. **NOW!**" Ethel and Drusilla's ingredients were back to normal. Miss Hardbroom glared at Esther "Well?"

Esther stood up, "I'm sorry Ethel and Drusilla it won't happen again I didn't mean any harm." Esther started to sit back down,but Miss Hardbroom cleared her throat and pointed to the corner. Esther marched over and stood with her face to the wall.

Ethel grinned. Neither she nor Drusilla acknowledged Esther's apology they both just went back to work.

CC placed her hands on the table and leaned forward to see what was happening at Ethel's station. She had all five fingers of her right hand pointing at the chamomile and catnip. Millie took this as a sign to put the catnip and the chamomile into the potion. "Oh right." Millie muttered and put five parts of each ingredient into the potion.

CC looked over at Esther standing in the corner once again. Then at Ethel's self satisfied smirk. Ethel was just about to test her potion. Ethel lifted the beaker to her lips but instead of going into her mouth her potion spilled all down her front. CC made sure she was not looking at Ethel when this happened.

Ethel cried out, "_Miss Hardbroom!"_ Drusilla just sniggered.

"**I have had just about enough of this! Constance-Cecilia,Esther-Emily,Drusilla and Ethel you will all stay here after the lesson!"** Miss Hardbroom's voice was stern and emphatic. "Finish up those potions and test them girls. Only a small sip Jadu!"

"Wow I feel really good,even my wrist doesn't hurt anymore." Millie stated.

"What's wrong with your wrist Mil?"

"Oh I banged it on my door jamb this morning."

"Ah well this potion won't last too long you will be feeling it again soon." CC cautioned. "Looks like Jadu took too big a sip." Jadu had slipped under her table and Ruby was unable to get her back up.

"Jadu Wali I warned you not to take such a big sip!" Miss Hardbroom shook her head. "Fortunately this potion does not last very long. You should be back to normal in a few minutes." Miss Hardbroom looked over at CC and Mildred's station. "CC just what is going on over there?"

CC was shaking Millie's arm. "I'm not sure Miss Hardbroom I was just speaking with Millie and all of a sudden she fell asleep!"

Miss Hardbroom marched over to CC and Mildred's station. She examined the ingredients that were left on the table. "Well CC Mildred strikes again! She has put chamomile and catnip into this potion, which as**everyone** knows these two ingredients do not belong in this potion. Do they Jadu? CC what colour is your potion?"

CC looked at the beaker that Millie had set back down on the table. "Dark blue Miss Hardbroom it should be light green."

"That is correct. Didn't you see Mildred sip the potion?"

"No Miss Hardbroom I wasn't paying attention to Millie."

"You were too busy paying attention to what was happening at Ethel's station weren't you?"

CC whispered, "yes Miss Hardbroom."

Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and sighed loudly. "Constance-Cecilia there are exactly ten minutes left of this lesson. You will spend the next eight minutes of it standing in that corner." Miss Hardbroom pointed to the back left corner of the room. "I **_can and I will_** keep an eye on you there so don't try anything!"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, I mean no miss I mean..." CC stammered.

"I_ know_ what you mean, now go over there this instant. Esther _your_ time is up please return to your seat. I have three corners left in this room and I am not afraid to use them!" The sniggering that had started in the room stopped abruptly. "Take out your potions books and read for the rest of the lesson." Miss Hardbroom cleared all of the tables magically. A small snore was heard coming from Millie. No one even dared to laugh.

CC stood in the corner and fiddled with one of her plaits as she thought black thoughts at Ethel. She sighed and stopped and thought to herself, "it is not all Ethel's fault and I know it. Why can't I learn that retaliationalways gets me into trouble. I know Aunt Constance knows that I made that potion spill on Ethel." CC was not paying attention to what was going on around her so she was quite surprised when Miss Hardbroom grabbed her arm.

"**Constance-Cecilia answer me!" **

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom I didn't hear you. I was thinking."

Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and looked down sternly at CC. "Just what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that every time I retaliate I get into trouble. So I need to come up with a better solution than retaliation."

Miss Hardbroom was very surprised this was not the answer she had been expecting. "Go and sit down, you notice everyone except the girls I asked to stay have left. Todays potions lesson is over."

"Yes miss." CC sighed and sat down at a front table several seats away from Ethel and Drusilla. She did not see or hear Millie. "Miss Hardbroom where is Millie?"

"Once she was awake I sent Mildred down to Miss Cackle's office."

"Oh."

"Drusilla you may leave now, I will see you in detention this evening."

Drusilla gathered her things. "Thank you Miss Hardbroom." Drusilla leaned over towards Ethel, "good luck." She then left the room.

"Esther go and sit by CC." Esther got up quickly and sat down next to CC,she grabbed CC's hand and gave it a small squeeze. CC squeezed back and then dropped Esther's hand. "Do you have something you wish to say CC?"

CC stood up, "yes Miss Hardbroom. Ethel I'm sorry that I made your potion spill on you. It won't happen again. Retaliation is not the answer. I will still protect myself if provoked but revenge is just not the best solution. At least not for me. Ethel we won't always be children. What happens when we become adults? Large as this planet is we _will_ have to interact when we are grown up. I would rather we got along a bit rather than be enemies. I know we will probably never be friends but we must..." here CC hit her left palm with her right fist, "...learn to get along better."

Ethel's mouth dropped open. The apology she had expected the rest of CC's speech however left her utterly confused.

"Ethel close your mouth. I think CC has given you quite a bit to think about. I would suggest you do so. You may go,I will see you in detention this evening."

Ethel gathered her things, "I accept your apology CC and yours from earlier Esther. Good Afternoon Miss Hardbroom." Ethel was a bit dazed as she left the room.

Esther spoke up, "I don't understand what CC just said. Do I have to be nice to Ethel now?"

Miss Hardbroom gave Esther a measured look, "Esther you should always try to treat people as you want to be treated. I'm sure you have been told this by your parents."

"Of course I have. Has Ethel?" Esther asked.

"I'm sure she has Esther. Esther please go out to the corridor and wait for us. I need to speak with CC privately."

"Of course Aunt Constance." Esther skipped out of the room.

CC watched Esther wistfully. "So CC what brought all that on?"

"I guess the whole Susie fiasco. Look what happened when Gertrude took revenge on Amy and when Susie attacked me and my family as well. Well it all got me thinking."

"CC you have had to grow up much too fast. How much do you know about how 'THE ONE' is chosen?" Miss Hardbroom decided to go for broke.

"Well I know that sometimes they aren't chosen but are...Aunt Constance I'm next aren't I? I will be the next..." CC dropped her head down on her arms,was she trying to hide something? Or was she just too overwhelmed by the thought of being the next 'ONE'?

"You _could_ turn them down CC. I did."

"But I couldn't Aunt Constance. You and Papa and all the others that were considered were not 'born' to be 'THE ONE' as I seem to have been." CC once again covered her face with her hands and let out a large sigh.

"CC uncover your face this is nothing to hide from, I really think we need to go to Miss Cackle's office and call your parents."

"I don't think we will be able to get through Aunt Constance. The telephones often go out during storms and mobiles don't work either. I think it would be best to wait until tomorrow. In fact tomorrow after lunch would probably be best."

Miss Hardbroom looked at CC and shook her head.

Just then the door opened. "I'm bored can we go now?"

"**Esther-Emily I told you to wait in the corridor!"** Miss Hardbroom roared. Esther quickly shut the door. "CC how long have you known that you might be the next 'ONE'?"

"I suspected it last year, but the whole Susie fiasco really clinched it for me and then when Papa had his negative reaction,well that really sealed it!"

"Negative reaction? That is quite an interesting way to put it CC. I think we had better go to Miss Cackle's office anyway."

"Yes I don't think Esther is going to last much longer out in the corridor." CC and Miss Hardbroom left the potions lab but Esther was no longer in the corridor. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh indeed. Any ideas where she may have gone?"

"No but I could use my locater to find her."

"You do that and then bring her to Miss Cackle's office immediately!"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Miss Hardbroom disappeared. "Oh Es _where are you?_" CC used her locater spell. "What in the world are you doing_**there?!"**_ CC 'popped' upstairs and knocked on the door in front of her. "Open up Ethel I _**know**_ you have Esther in there!"

Ethel opened her door a crack and carefully slipped out closing it behind her. "I don't know what you are talking about. Why would I have_**that brat**_ in _**my**_ room?"

"**Esther is _not_ a brat!** Now let her out!" CC heard a thump and then heard Drusilla swear.

"_Damn it she bit me! Ethel get in here!"_

"Not in there? So who just bit Drusilla?"

"Probably Nightstar."

"She seems to have gained weight."

"_I am not going to stand here and argue with you CC. Esther is **not** in my room!"_ Ethel carefully opened her door and slipped back in.

"What's up CC?" Maud had just turned the corner and saw CC staring at Ethel's door with a very furious expression.

"Silence bubble Maud and CC." CC commanded. "Maud I need a really large favour. I need to 'pop' you down to Miss Cackle's office. Please get HB and bring her back here. Ethel has Esther in her room but says that she doesn't. She is lying of course. I don't want to leave and give her the chance to get away or to hurt Esther."

"Sure CC I'd be glad to." CC removed the bubble and 'popped' Maud away.

CC called to Ethel, "I haven't left Ethel,I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door!"

"**Go away, she's not here!"** CC heard another scuffle and more swearing issued from Drusilla. She also heard Ethel hiss,_ "hold on to her can't you? How hard can that be?"_

Miss Hardbroom appeared and she too heard what Ethel said. She zapped the door open without bothering to knock. Esther was being held from behind by Drusilla. **"LET HER GO!" **Drusilla immediately released Esther. Esther turned and gave Drusilla one more vicious bite and as she went by Ethel she kicked her hard in the shin. "CC take Esther to your room please I'll be there in a few minutes. **You two down to Miss Cackle's office. NOW!"**

CC grabbed Esther's hand, "come on Es we'll stop at the lav first and wash your face alright?"

"Alright. CC this wasn't my fault they jumped me when I was in the corridor."

"Why didn't you 'pop' away from them?"

"Ethel threw some kind of spell on me, I couldn't reverse it and I still haven't been able to."

"Try to 'pop' now Es." CC dropped Esther's hand and said a few words under her breath.

Esther tried to 'pop' and couldn't. "Nope."

"Well don't worry Es I'm sure Aunt Constance will take care of it. Come on let's go wash your face. So how many times did you bite Drusilla?

"At least four,I only got Ethel once. I really enjoyed that oh and kicking her as well."

"You know that Aunt Constance will punish you for all of it."

"Yeah but whatever she does it was worth it."

"Es I have warned you and so has she, she is a lot sterner here at school." CC wiped Esther's hot face with a cold flannel that she had conjured from her room. "Esther stop wiggling. Do you need to go potty?"

"**YES"** Esther shouted as she broke free and ran into a stall.

"I'll be waiting in the corridor. Don't forget to wash your hands!"

"Alright CC I won't forget I promise." Esther called back.

CC went out to the corridor. Just in time Miss Hardbroom was marching down towards CC's room with a very grim expression on her face. _"Just what are you doing out here? Where is Esther?"_

"She is going potty."

"Fine wait here." Miss Hardbroom marched into the lav. She came out a minute later,Esther's ear gripped firmly in her fingers. "To your room CC." CC scurried down the corridor, Miss Hardbroom followed with Esther. CC gave the password and her door opened. CC waited for Miss Hardbroom and Esther to go in first. She followed and the door closed behind her. Miss Hardbroom let go of Esther's ear. **"Sit."** She pointed at Esther and then the bed. "CC you may sit if you wish."

CC sat down next to Esther and put her arm around her. "Buck up Es."

Esther sat up straighter and watched Miss Hardbroom as she paced back and forth. Miss Hardbroom stopped pacing,glared at Esther and flared her nostrils. **"Explain your behaviour Esther-Emily."**

"May I stand please?" Esther asked in a small voice. Miss Hardbroom nodded. "Well after I re-closed the door Ethel and Drusilla came up to me in the corridor. Ethel asked 'what are you doing out here baby freak?' I answered waiting for Aunt Constance and CC _**and**_ I am **not** a baby nor a freak Ethel. Then Ethel said 'if _**I**_ say you are a baby freak then you are!' Drusilla smirked and then she pulled the same plait that Ethel did earlier. So I kicked Drusilla. I was about to 'pop' into the potions lab but Ethel had spelled me and I couldn't. Then they both grabbed me and brought me up to Ethel's room. I bit Ethel's hand and she slapped my face! Then she told Drusilla to hold me. I bit Drusilla a few times she tasted as if she hadn't washed in a while. Then I heard CC,then Ethel went out her door and lied to CC. I bit Drusilla again cause she had her hand over my mouth and nose and I couldn't breathe. Then you rescued me." Esther sat back down.

"Ethel and Drusilla told an entirely different story. No don't speak, I know who is lying and who isn't. Esther you will come with me and apologise to Ethel and Drusilla for the kicking and the biting. We will discuss your punishment later. CC you come as well there are a few things you need to be there for."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." CC stood up and grabbed Esther's hand and gave it a squeeze. Esther of course squeezed back. "Come on Es." CC opened the door and let Miss Hardbroom go out first. She then followed with Esther. The door closed slowly behind them.

Miss Hardbroom took CC's free hand and 'popped' them all down to Miss Cackle's door. She knocked once sharply and then walked in pulling CC and Esther in as well. "CC you and Esther stand over there away from Ethel and Drusilla. Ethel wipe that smirk off your face!" Miss Hardbroom dropped CC's hand and went over to Miss Cackle and told her what Esther had said. She made sure that Ethel and Drusilla did not hear her. Miss Cackle got a very surprised look on her face.

"Are you sure Miss Hardbroom?" Miss Hardbroom said one more thing and then looked at Esther. Miss Cackle took her glasses off the top of her head and put them on so that she could look more closely at Esther. "Oh my yes you are right. Well girls we have two entirely different stories about what just went on. Ethel?"

"Yes Miss Cackle?" Ethel simpered.

"How long have you known your cousins?"

Ethel looked surprised, " pardon Miss Cackle I'm not sure I understand your question."

"Oh come now Ethel I think Miss Cackle's question is quite clear. Howlong have you known your cousins?"

"All of their lives Miss Hardbroom but..."

"Ethel were you aware that I had not met CC until last week? Or Esther until Tuesday night?" Ethel shook her head no she didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"What about the rest of The Hallow-Hardbrooms Miss Hardbroom?"

"I met the rest just yesterday at breakfast. Ethel I have actually known you longer than my own nieces and nephews. Ethel what happens when CC doesn't tell the truth?"

Ethel swallowed hard. "Um her nose turns purple."

"What about Esther?"

"Esther?" Ethel squeaked.

"Yes Esther. What happens when Esther doesn't tell the truth?"

Ethel mumbled her answer.

"Speak up Ethel!"

"I don't know Miss Hardbroom."

"I see. Well let's have a little demonstration shall we? Esther I want you to tell a lie."

Esther looked at her aunt and Miss Cackle in total surprise. "But I'll get in trouble!"

"No you won't Es. Just don't make it a hurtful lie." CC explained. "Here watch me. My name is Constance-Cecilia I am an only child and I am eighteen years old." CC's nose was bright purple, she quickly told the truth and her nose returned to normal. "See Es like that."

"Oh I see, here goes. My name is Esther-Emily I am six years old and I LOVE broccoli! How's that CC?"

"Brilliant Es just brilliant. So is your nose by the way." Esther's nose was of course very orange. Ethel gasped she now knew that the story that she and Drusilla had told Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom had just been exposed for the lie that it was. "Es tell the truth now so your nose returns to normal."

"My name is Esther-Emily I am four years old and I **HATE** broccoli!" Esther's nose returned to normal as soon as she completed her sentence

Both Drusilla's and Ethel's faces were bright red.

"Esther I believe you have something to say to Ethel and Drusilla?"

"I do?" Miss Hardbroom glared at Esther. "Oh yes right I do! Ethel I am sorry I bit and kicked you. Drusilla I'm sorry I bit you but I'm not sorry that I elbowed you cause that was by accident when I was struggling."

Miss Hardbroom hid a smile. "Alright CC you and Esther may go we will speak more with you later. Go find Maud you two are less likely to get into trouble if you are with her."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom. Good afternoon Miss Cackle. _What Esther?_" Esther was tugging on CC's hand. She mouthed the words 'no pop' at CC. "Oh right. Ethel needs to remove her binding spell from Esther."

"Her binding spell? What binding spell?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Esther can't 'pop' because Ethel put a binding spell on her. That is why she couldn't get away before. Remember?"

"Right you did mention something about that it slipped my mind. Ethel remove your spell." Miss Hardbroom ordered. "Esther test it please." Esther 'popped' out. "Drusilla close your mouth." Esther 'popped' back in. "Alright CC everything seems to be in working order you two may now go." Esther and CC 'popped' away. **"Now as for you two."**


	63. Chapter 63

_Another update I hope somebody is still reading this._

Chapter 63

"Esther stop tugging my arm! What do you want?" CC was getting a bit impatient.

"What do you think Aunt Constance is going to do to me CC?" Esther was getting a bit worried.

"Oh Es I don't know, you might get a mouthwash for biting,lines I suppose. You know if I were you I would be more worried about what happens when you get home."

"Oh I am CC but this is more im, im um CC what's the word?"

"_Imminent_?"

"Yeah imminent, CC how come Ethel and Drusilla didn't have to apologise to us?"

"I guess she will have them do it later she and Miss Cackle are really emphatic about the girls apologising."

"Oh, um CC how _bad_ are Aunt Constance's mouthwashes?"

"Bad, she doesn't remove them either you just have to wait for them to wear off. Makes the food here taste even worse. Now about the food you just **eat** it no arguments. Now let's go find Maud if Aunt Constance checks on us and we aren't with Maud everybody will be in trouble!" CC grabbed Esther's hand they had 'popped' directly to the second year corridor. They walked to Maud's door, CC knocked "Maud you in?" There was no answer, "she's not here let's try Millie's room." CC went down the corridor pulling Esther along. She knocked on Millie's door and Millie opened it quickly.

"Hi CC hey Esther, come on in everyone is here."

CC went in pulling Esther behind her. She looked down at Esther and noticed the grim look on her face. She dropped her hand and crouched down so that she could look directly into Esther's eyes. "It's alright Es these girls are all my friends." CC stood back up. "So Millie what did Miss Cackle say about your failed potion?"

"Not much, she sighed a lot, told me to study harder and that if this keeps up I will be the only student to have detention carry over from one year to the next."

"Well that is a dubious distinction." CC replied.

"Actually that is how she said it! Mildred you will have the dubious distinction blah, blah, blah. Hey Esther what's wrong?"

Esther was hiding behind CC, "calm down Esther I _told_ you these girls are _all_ nice stop being so silly."

"It's not the girls CC, it's that black cat sitting in Millie's window slit, I'm getting a bad feeling from it."

CC gave Esther a quick hug and then marched over to the window slit and caught the cat by the scruff of the neck. "Oh no you don't Nightstar. _**Just what do you think you are doing!?"**_ CC gave Nightstar a small shake, no matter what Nightstar did she could not get away from CC nor could she hurt her in any way. "You may as well stop struggling I won't put you down until I am finished with you. Millie would you open your door please?" CC called over her shoulder.

"Sure CC what are you going to do? Put Nightstar out?"

"No it is to let Pumpkin in." CC answered as Nightstar started to wiggle harder,CC looked into Nightstar's eyes and the cat finally gave up the struggle.

Millie opened her door, Pumpkin marched in tail straight in the air. CC put Nightstar down. The girls were all astonished when Ethel's cat meekly went out of the room followed by Pumpkin. "_CC what was that all about!?_ How did **you** do _**that!?"**_ Millie was a bit shocked as were all the girls.

"CC talks to cats" piped Esther.

"I'll explain everything later girls,but don't worry we won't have anymore trouble from Nightstar." CC leaned down and looked under Millie's bed. "You can come out Tabby it's safe now." Tabby crawled out from under the bed and jumped into CC's arms. "I understand completely but you have nothing to worry about Pumpkin will take care of everything." Tabby looked up at CC and then mewed. "Oh right I'll tell her, Millie Tabby says her favourite toy is stuck behind your cupboard shall I retrieve it?" Millie just nodded in a dumbfounded way. CC held out her hand and Tabby's jingle ball appeared in it. CC put down Tabby along with the ball and then straightened back up.

Esther pulled on CC's uniform, "CC what is wrong with everyone? They all look so puzzled."

CC leaned down, "I'll explain later Es, maybe we should all go outside it's getting awfully warm in here."

"Good idea CC fresh air should do us all good. I wonder if we are going to have afternoon lessons today?" Maud pondered.

"I'm not sure. Ethel and Drusilla are getting a major dressing down from Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle. Maybe Miss Drill will know isn't she usually outside?"

"As much as possible I think. Let's go." Millie opened her door and the girls all went down the corridor. "So CC what do you want to do once we _are_ outside?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think Miss Drill has any skipping ropes? I have a real need to do some jumping and it looks really silly if you just jump up and down without a skipping rope."

"Oh probably she has lots of sports equipment. Maybe we can tire Esther out a bit."

"Maybe she does seem quite energetic today. Yesterday she had several naps. I think she probably slept in the van on the way here,she usually falls asleep in the van whenever we go on trips. Come on let's go and find Miss Drill."

* * *

"I just don't understand why Ethel thought she would get away with such a preposterous story." Miss Cackle stated.

"Possibly because she has before. Solitary weekends until the end of term should make her think, at least I hope so. That and the essays and lines. Drusilla as well,though that young lady really needs to learn to think for herself instead of blindly following Ethel."

"What about Esther? She doesn't really fall under school jurisdiction."

"No but Conrad did give me permission to deal with her while she is under our care. CC said something quite interesting in the potions lab. She indicated that we would not be able to get through to Conrad and Cecilia until at least tomorrow after lunch. I think I might try to call Oliver at the townhouse. I need to find CC though I will need Oliver's mobile number."

Miss Cackle looked out her window, "well she seems to be out in the courtyard with Maud and the other girls."

Miss Hardbroom looked out as well. Apparently Miss Drill did have skipping ropes, the girls were all jumping with individual ropes. Esther kept missing. "I think I had better get out there Esther looks as if she is about to lose her temper." Miss Hardbroom sucked in her breath and appeared next to Esther in the courtyard. "Well I'm glad to see this bunch doing something constructive for once. CC and Esther come with me please."

"Excuse me Miss Hardbroom?"

"Yes Maud?"

"Are we having any afternoon lessons today?"

"I believe you will have to ask Miss Cackle. I myself am not conducting anymore lessons for year two. Why don't you come with us and ask her."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Maud handed Millie her skipping rope,she then followed CC and Esther who of course were following Miss Hardbroom. Maud quietly whispered to CC, "I feel like a duckling."

CC turned and smiled at Maud and mouthed "me too!" She then turned back around, luckily for her because Esther had stopped walking. CC almost stepped on her. "Esther why did you stop!?"

"I don't know I have a funny feeling CC."

Miss Hardbroom realized that the girls were no longer following her she turned and went back to the girls. "Is there a problem here girls?"

"Esther stopped walking she says she has a funny feeling."

"What sort of funny feeling?"

"**Doom I have a feeling of doom."**

CC looked up, "Miss Hardbroom look out!" CC pushed Miss Hardbroom out of the way. A large stone had fallen off the castle and crashed where Miss Hardbroom had just been standing.

"CC what made you look up? Oh and thank you for getting me out of the way."

"You're welcome. Well whenever Esther has a feeling of doom the trouble usually comes from above. I think Miss Bat must be practicing her undertone chanting again. I can feel a vibration in the stones."

Both Maud and Miss Hardbroom stared at CC and Esther. "Right well come along girls. Maud would you please take CC and Esther with you to Miss Cackle's office? I want a word with Miss Bat." Miss Hardbroom did not wait for Maud's answer as everyone knew that the question was rhetorical.

The girls watched as Miss Hardbroom walked down the corridor in a very determined and grim way. "Well if we were having chanting this afternoon I don't think we will now." Maud commented.

"I wouldn't have had it anyway. I am still banned from all of Miss Bat's lessons."

"Oh right, well as I said I don't think it will matter today anyway." Maud was proved right as Miss Bat went rushing past them on her way to the safety of the staffroom stationary cupboard.

"Uh-oh we've taken too long. Don't bother hurrying Maud you know she will..."

"**What are you three still doing out here!? Hurry along." ** Miss Hardbroom came up behind the girls and pushed them along. When they reached Miss Cackle's office door Miss Hardbroom knocked sharply and then entered with the girls following in her wake. "Maud ask your question first please." Miss Hardbroom took her customary place behind Miss Cackle.

"Miss Cackle the year two's were wondering if we are having anymore lessons today."

"Yes you have P E and chanting." Miss Cackle replied.

Miss Hardbroom spoke, "no chanting Miss Cackle she is back in the cupboard." Miss Hardbroom then leaned down and whispered, "I'll explain later."

"Oh well then P E only then. Your class needs to be ready by two this afternoon which is in..." Miss Cackle looked up at the clock, "oh dear ten minutes. You better hurry and tell the girls."

"Miss Cackle? Um I could help you with that." CC piped.

"Really CC how?"

"I can do an amplified spell, Miss Hardbroom or you could make the announcement and I can make sure that it is heard all over the castle and grounds."

Miss Hardbroom gave CC yet another look, "alright that would be quickest. Maud please tell Miss Drill that CC will not be attending P E today."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom, good afternoon Miss Cackle." Maud gave CC and Esther a wave and left the office.

"You can make the announcement anytime Aunt Constance I've already set the spell. You might want to step out of the office though." CC quickly said.

Miss Hardbroom stepped out of the office. Her voice was soon heard booming all over the castle and the grounds. Hurried footsteps were heard coming from everywhere when she finished. Miss Hardbroom returned to the office with a very small smile on her face. "You know CC I was wondering how Conrad did that,would you please teach me that spell?"

"Of course Aunt Constance. Aunt Constance why are Esther and I here? Are we in more trouble?"

"Not any that I know of. I need Oliver's mobile number."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know his mobile number,maybe Ethel does. Why can't I take P E today?"

"Miss Drill is planning a long distance run this afternoon. I just don't think it is wise for you and Esther to try to keep up."

"We could fly along with the girls instead, that way we would still be getting some fresh air."

"CC I don't need this right now,no arguing you are not taking P E today! Esther why are you hopping around like a demented toad?"

"**POTTY!"** Esther screamed.

Miss Hardbroom hurried over and grabbed Esther's hand and the two of them disappeared.

"Miss Cackle I don't understand, now that Susie is gone why can't I go outside the castle grounds?"

"Apparently your parents still fear for your safety CC. I think you would be very wise to stop arguing about this and just accept it for now CC."

"Alright." CC sighed. "But what are Esther and I going to do during the P E lesson?"

"That is up to Miss Hardbroom. Why don't you just sit and wait for her and Esther?"

"Yes Miss Cackle." CC sat on the chair that Miss Cackle had zapped into place. She was quickly bored and started swinging her legs while she looked at the ceiling occasionally kicking the chair as she did so.

"CC stop fidgeting."

CC sighed again she hated to just sit and do nothing. Luckily for Miss Cackle and CC Miss Hardbroom and Esther came back rather quickly.

"Alright CC let's go." Miss Hardbroom had Esther by the hand.

"Where are we going Aunt Constance?"

"Potions fourth year. Esther no fooling around do I make myself clear?" Miss Hardbroom tightened her grip on Esther's hand.

"Ow, yes Aunt Constance I promise to be good. Anyway Ethel won't be there."

Miss Hardbroom loosened her grip slightly and opened the office door. She left the room dragging Esther behind her. CC hopped off her chair, "good afternoon Miss Cackle." CC called as she left the office she quickly caught up to Miss Hardbroom and Esther. As she followed them down the corridor she thought to herself, "Esther really has to learn to keep her Ethel thoughts to herself!"

"CC you and Esther may participate in this lesson. Esther can hand you the ingredients. Esther I do not want to hear anymore negative comments about Ethel or anyone else from you." Miss Hardbroom gave Esther a very stern look.

"Yes Aunt Constance. But can I still think them?"

"_**ESTHER!?"**_ CC exclaimed waiting for the blow up.

"_**WHAT?"**_ Esther shouted back.

Miss Hardbroom opened the door to the lab, **"in."** She pushed CC into the room and dragged in Esther. **"Sit."**She placed Esther in a seat rather hard, CC quickly sat down next to her. It was very obvious that Miss Hardbroom's mood had just gone from bad to worse. "Esther cheekiness will not be tolerated. I want fifty lines from you. 'I will not be a cheeky little girl.' As well as thirty lines of 'I will behave myself while I am at Cackle's Academy.' If you want a mouthwash I will be only to happy to provide you with as many as are needed. Now start." Miss Hardbroom placed an exercise book and a pen in front of Esther. "And be very careful with that pen." Miss Hardbroom warned. "CC please set the burners and cauldrons out and then these ingredients."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." CC threw Esther a look of sympathy but did not speak to her. She did not want anymore lines or worse today.

* * *

"Alright is everyone warmed up?" Miss Drill asked. "Let's go." All of the second years minus CC jogged out of the castle grounds with Miss Drill bringing up the rear. She had finally figured out that if she didn't girls tended to disappear. "Enid save your breath for running."

Enid had started to say something to Millie and Maud but quickly closed her mouth and just rolled her eyes instead. Maud and Millie giggled softly.

Ethel and Drusilla were not in earshot and risked talking. "As if it is not bad enough having CC here and now Esther as well, I tell you Drusilla this could not get much worse."

"How about if CC's oldest sister was here?"

"God Drusilla don't even think that! I think I would have to transfer to Pentangle's if that ever happened!"

"You wouldn't! Anyway I don't think your father or uncle would let you."

Ethel gave Drusilla a startled look but she did not have a chance to reply. "Less chatter more effort girls." Miss Drill called.

"**I HATE RUNNING!"** Ethel panted. Drusilla just rolled her eyes,she had heard it all before.

* * *

The fourth year girls trickled into the potions lab wisely keeping quiet when they saw the grim look on Miss Hardbroom's face. Once everyone was seated Miss Hardbroom stood up. "I know you are all wondering who this child is." Miss Hardbroom walked over to Esther and placed her hand on the back of Esther's neck. Esther put down her pen and stood up she turned and faced the class. "This is CC's very naughty little sister Esther-Emily. She stowed away in the van that brought us back to Cackle's. Unfortunately she is not able to return home right away because of some localized flooding. CC will fill everyone in later. Now let's get to work, if you have kept up with your reading this potion should be quite easy. If not well then I will be seeing you in detention this evening."

Ten minutes later, **"NO!"**shouted CC and then she shouted another warning. **"Look out! **Oh Esther why did you do that?" CC put her head in her hands and waited for the inevitable. She did not have to wait long.

"Just what is going on here?" Miss Hardbroom was immediately at their station.

"**Duck Miss Hardbroom!"** CC shouted as the potion fizzed again and something whizzed out.

Miss Hardbroom ducked just in time. She also gave a glare around the room and the few students that had dared to giggle quickly stopped. Miss Hardbroom straightened and zapped CC and Esther's potion into submission. The potion gave one more small gurgle and then went still. Miss Hardbroom turned and gave CC and Esther a withering look. **"Well?"** was all Miss Hardbroom said as she crossed her arms and looked down at the girls.

CC elbowed Esther, "go on Es tell Miss Hardbroom what you did." Esther clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

"_**Esther-Emily Hallow-Hardbroom tell me what you put into that potion NOW!" **_ Miss Hardbroom used her sternest voice and enunciated every word.

Esther finally gave in, "five nettles,um a few slow worms,three newts eyes,a tablespoon of baking soda and ummm..." Esther hesitated she knew the last ingredient was going to get her into really big trouble.

"What else?" Miss Hardbroom intoned. _**"Sit up straight!" **_

Esther had all but slid under the table. She whispered her answer. Only CC heard and she gasped, "where did you...Esther did you take that from Papa's study?" Esther nodded. "Oh Esther." CC said in a disappointed voice with a hint of sorrow. "Um Miss Hardbroom could you dismiss the class? Then I'll tell you what Esther added."

Miss Hardbroom decided that CC's suggestion was a wise one. She gave the fourth years their assignment for the night with a strong warning about what would happen if it was not turned in the next day she then dismissed them. Once she was sure that nobody was lingering in the corridor she turned to CC. "Well what was the last ingredient?"

"Gunpowder."

"_**Gunpowder!**_ Why would your father have gunpowder in his study!?"

"I'm not entirely sure but we have **all**been forbidden to even go near it. Esther is in heaps more trouble."

"Yes I would dare say she is in probably in the worst trouble ever. I really wish we could get in touch with your family or Oliver."

"I think Uncle George would have Oliver's mobile number Aunt Constance."

"Of course why didn't we think of that sooner. Come with me Esther. CC you have the rest of the day off. I suggest you continue with your lines. Have you finished your latest essay?"

"Yes would you like it now? I have it here in my school bag, I finished it on the way here."

"Yes and all of your completed lines as well please."

CC dug into her bag and handed everything to Miss Hardbroom. She gave Esther an encouraging smile and 'popped' to her room. Once there she quickly put her bag down. "Pumpkin we have really big trouble." CC looked around, "where's...ow! Cuddles I _told_you to stop that!" CC picked Cuddles up by the scruff of her neck and gave her a very tiny shake. She then looked deep into her eyes. "You do too know better. I am leaving you in Pumpkin's care now. She won't just shake you either she has a very heavy paw. Now behave yourself!" CC placed Cuddles on the bed next to Pumpkin, Pumpkin stared hard at Cuddles. Cuddles took herself to CC's pillow and laid down. CC laughed, "smart move Miss Cuddles, now as I was saying Pumpkin we have big trouble. Esther got into Papa's gunpowder, she brought it to school and put it into a potion."

Pumpkin looked up at CC and mewed several times,she also swatted Cuddles who had just unwisely pounced on Pumpkin's waving tail. Cuddles meowed in a hurt way and slunk back to CC's pillow.

"I warned you Cuddles." CC laughed. "I don't know what Aunt Constance is doing with Esther now it can't be good." There was a small thumping sound on the other side of CC's bed. "What was that?" CC pushed Pumpkin to the side got onto her tummy on the bed and peered over the side. "Well Esther's bed has arrived,that means we will probably see Aunt Constance and Esther soon. I better put our clothes and things away." CC unpacked her bag and Esther's and put everything away in her cupboard. She put the two suitcases on top of her trunk,just in time. Miss Hardbroom 'popped' in with Esther in tow.

"CC why are you just standing there? I believe I asked you to work on your lines!" Esther eased herself away from Miss Hardbroom. "Stay still Esther I am not finished with you either. Well CC answer me."

"I'm sorry Aunt Constance I had to unpack first. I didn't have the chance before. I've put the suitcases on my trunk for Mr Blossom."

"I see, well I'll take care of your suitcase just put Esther's next to your cupboard or somewhere out of the way. Hopefully she won't be here all that long. Esther go sit on CC's bed please. CC I would like a word with you out in the corridor please." Miss Hardbroom glared at Esther and pushed CC out the door. "Well I have given Esther a mouthwash and a very stern lecture. CC I know you are trying but please keep a better eye on her."

"Miss Hardbroom I can keep an eye on her but I can't control what she says. I don't know how she snuck those other ingredients into the potion and she was too fast with the last one. When Mummy and Papa find out about the gunpowder..."

"Yes I do believe that Esther knows she is in even more trouble now. If I could I would have her go to bed directly after dinner but that would not be fair to you. She too will be going to bed at seven. Please leave yourself plenty of time to get both yourself and Esther ready for..."

Just then Esther's frantic voice was heard coming through CC's door. "I need to go potty!"

"Not again. That child must have a bladder the size of a pea."

"Actually whenever Esther gets anxious she has to go."

Miss Hardbroom opened CC's door, Esther fairly flew out and raced for the lav. CC looked at Miss Hardbroom they smiled at each other and Miss Hardbroom followed Esther to the lav. CC went back into her room and got out an exercise book. She started on her next round of lines.

* * *

So anyway I heard that a potion exploded in the forth year lesson and it almost hit HB. Apparently Enid is not the only one to put unauthorised ingredients into potions."

"Very funny Maud,but I did not put anything in that was explosive. Well it wasn't supposed to be anyway." Enid stated sheepishly.

"True and you aren't four either. You know Esther's resemblance to CC is a bit scary. She seems to be every bit as smart as well."

"Yup and Ethel doesn't like Esther either. Did you hear what she and Drusilla did?" Millie asked.

"Why take a child you don't like? What was she going to do with her?" Enid asked.

"No one knows,she never said. She and Dru are in really big trouble. I heard that Esther did quite a bit of kicking and biting so she _can _hold her own non-magically as well" laughed Maud.

"Most four year olds can I've found" stated Enid. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Enid I am not a guy!" Millie said with an affronted tone.

"Oh for gosh sakes gals then!" Enid replied.

Before anyone else could answer there was a sharp rap on the door and Miss Hardbroom threw it open. "Where are you lot supposed to be?" Her tone was very dangerous.

All of the girls jumped to their feet. Maud answered, "Chanting Miss Hardbroom but it has been canceled we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Couldn't you find something more constructive to do then just sitting around and gossiping?"

"We were just about to revise for spells Miss Hardbroom." Maud quickly said.

"Well get to it then!" Miss Hardbroom left the room and the second year floor.

* * *

"Esther don't you have your_own _lines to work on?"

"I've finished them all CC. CC I'm bored." Esther whinged.

"Stop whinging it goes right through me! I warned you school is not always fun, it is lots of hard work as well, I need to finish my work I can't play with you right now!"

"Teach me to crochet CC."

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said? I have work to finish!"

"Pleeease CC? Then I won't be bothering you." Esther pleaded.

"Oh alright!" CC put her pen down and got out the crochet supplies. "Now watch carefully. This is a slip knot. It all starts with a slip knot and then the chain." CC tried to show Esther how to start.

Esther tried but she just could not get it. "I can't CC why is this so hard?"

"It's not you're just pulling too tight loosen up."

There was a knock on CC's door and Miss Cackle entered the room. "Is everything alright in here CC?"

CC jumped to her feet and pulled Esther up with her. "Yes Miss Cackle. I'm just trying to teach Esther to crochet. I'm afraid it is not going very well."

"So I heard through the door. CC I have an idea may I borrow Esther?"

"Yes Miss Cackle of course."

"Excuse us Esther I need to whisper to CC."

"That's alright Miss Cackle." Esther went over to Cuddles and dangled her yarn.

"_Really? Do you think that will work?" _CC asked Miss Cackle after Miss Cackle whispered in CC's ear. "Well you are the headmistress what you say goes." CC smiled. "Esther could you go with Miss Cackle? Oh and take your crochet hook and cotton."

"Sure CC." Esther put her cotton and hook into a bag that CC gave to her. She grabbed Miss Cackle's hand and skipped along with her.

"CC why don't you take a break? Go find Maud and the girls."

"Thank you Miss Cackle, I promise I will get all my work finished later." CC grabbed a deck of cards and followed Miss Cackle and Esther out of the room,making sure to close her door firmly behind her. She went down the corridor to Maud's door and knocked. The chatter she had heard instantly ceased. "Maud? It's CC not Miss Hardbroom!" CC called through the door.

Maud opened the door, "wow that's a relief. We told Miss Hardbroom we were revising for spells." Maud looked out and the up and down the corridor, "which of course we're not!" Maud whispered and then pulled CC into the room.

"So what _are _you doing?"

"Gossiping of course. CC where's Esther?"

"Oh don't worry she won't get in our way. So girls fancy a game of Old Maid?" CC asked grinning and holding up her pack of cards.

"**Old Maid?!"** That's a kid's game dead boring!" Exclaimed Enid.

"Not with _these _cards." CC handed the deck to Enid.

Enid fanned the cards, "oh my gosh CC _where_did you get these!?" Enid handed the cards to Maud she too looked at them with the same stunned expression. She then handed them to Millie. Millie laughed so hard she dropped the cards.

CC magically caught them before they fell. "So fancy a game or two then?"

"Come on CC where did you get these?" asked Maud.

"I made them,if anyone else sees them they are just regular cards,but for us they are not. So HB as the Old Maid or Ethel?"

"What you mean you can change them as well?" asked Millie.

CC gave Millie a withering look, "of course. Since I made them I can change them. So who is it to be?"

The girls all looked at each other and answered as one. "ETHEL!"

"Right I'll deal,let's play on your bed Maud." CC dealt the cards. The girls were on their third hilarious game when Miss Hardbroom appeared with no warning. Millie was so startled that once again her cards flew out of her hands. **_"Millie!" _**CC exclaimed with exasperation.

"Just what is so funny?" Miss Hardbroom reached down and picked up one of Millie's cards. She looked at it closely both front and back but only saw the Queen of Hearts.

The girls had all jumped to their feet and now chorused, "good afternoon Miss Hardbroom."

"Good afternoon girls,now would somebody please answer me. Where's Esther?" Miss Hardbroom looked around and noticed that Esther was not in the room.

"Which question do you want answered first?" CC asked. Millie,Maud and Enid all gasped.

Miss Hardbroom's nostril's flared she grabbed CC by the arm and disappeared with her. They arrived in CC's room with a bump. "Ow!" CC's bottom was still a bit sore and Miss Hardbroom gave her arm one more squeeze then let her go.

"Constance-Cecilia Hallow-Hardbroom how dare you speak to me in such a rude manner. Just what are you thinking?"

The girls had all left Maud's room when Miss Hardbroom had disappeared with CC, out in the corridor the girls all heard Miss Hardbroom through CC's closed door. "Oh wow she is really in for it let's get out of here!" Enid sprinted down the corridor with Maud and Millie right behind.

"_Well?_ Answer me young lady!" Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and tapped her right foot.

"I suppose I wasn't thinking again. I'm sorry." CC answered.

"Apology accepted,but it does not excuse such rude behaviour! Two hundred lines of 'I mustbe more respectful' Make sure you underline must. I want those at the start of potions tomorrow. Which if you check your revised schedule is right after breakfast. Now what was so hilarious? And where is Esther?"

"Nothing we were just playing cards. Sometimes we just laugh for no reason." CC saw Miss Hardbroom flare her nostrils once more. "I'm not being cheeky!" CC crossed her arms but quickly uncrossed them after yet another scary look from Miss Hardbroom. "Esther is with Miss Bat."

"Miss Bat!? Why is she with Miss Bat?"

"It was Miss Cackle's idea. It was the only way she could get Miss Bat out of her cupboard. Miss Bat is going to teach Esther how to crochet. I tried but Esther was being too frustrating."

"I see. I suppose Esther is getting along with Miss Bat, I did not hear any hysteria when I went past her classroom."

"I don't think they went to her classroom, I think Miss Bat took Esther to her bedroom."

"Well isn't that nice." Miss Hardbroom said in a manner that of course meant the exact opposite. "Well you come with me bring your exercise book and pen and all of your work as well."

"Where are we going?" CC asked as she stuffed everything into her schoolbag.

"I don't want to lose sight of you again today, you can do your work in the potions lab. Bring any homework you have as well you will be there until dinnertime."

CC sighed and added her spells book and her English assignment into her bag as well.

"What about your potions homework?"

"I've finished that already miss." CC sighed.

"Fine. Now follow me we will be walking."

CC sighed and answered again as she followed Miss Hardbroom out the door making sure that it closed behind them,"yes miss." CC also thought, "I still feel like a duckling when I have to do this!" She wisely kept this thought to herself. Knowing that if she expressed how she felt more punishment would be heaped on her head.


	64. Chapter 64

_Sorry that it has been so long but I work retail and this is my extremely busy season._

Chapter 64

In Miss Bat's bedroom Esther and Miss Bat are sitting on Miss Bat's bed.

"That's it Esther well done,you have caught on quite quickly. Keep using that acrylic yarn though it slides a bit easier than the cotton." Miss Bat praised Esther.

Esther looked up at Miss Bat and beamed. "Miss Bat may I ask you a question about CC?"

Miss Bat hesitated and then answered, "yes Esther what is it?"

Esther looked up at Miss Bat, "why don't you like CC?"

Miss Bat was startled she quickly answered Esther. "I like CC just fine."

"Then why can't she take chanting?"

"Her restrictions make it hard and she is disruptive. Esther I really shouldn't be discussing this with you."

"I could help CC learn to sing alone. I taught myself not to have the funny things happen." Esther stated.

Miss Bat was so startled she dropped her crochet. "Esther the same phenomenon happens when you sing?"

"It did at first but not anymore. I've learned how to suppress it."

"Esther have you told Miss Cackle or Miss Hardbroom about this?"

"No,they don't teach chanting._You do!"_

"True but they are in charge of the school,much as I hate to say this I think we need to go and find Miss Hardbroom."

Esther cocked her head, "Miss Bat? Don't you like Aunt Constance?"

"She is my colleague, it is not a matter of like or dislike."

"I don't understand."

"Well ask CC to explain it to you then. Now come along let's go and find Miss Hardbroom." Miss Bat put down her crochet and packed Esther's into a small bag. She then took her hand and led her out of the bedroom.

"She is in the potions lab with CC. Would you like to 'pop' there?"

"How do you know where they are? And what do you mean 'pop'?"

"I used my locater spell and this is 'popping' Miss Bat." Esther 'popped' herself and Miss Bat to the potions lab door. "Are you alright Miss Bat? You look a bit frazzled."

Miss Bat straightened herself up a bit and answered, "yes Esther but a little warning next time please. If there is a next time of course."

"Alright,sorry." Esther knocked on the potions lab door.

Esther and Miss Bat heard Miss Hardbroom speaking with CC. The door opened and Miss Hardbroom actually looked a bit surprised. She however managed to hide that fact rather quickly. "Miss Bat,Esther what are you two doing here? Esther have you been naughty again?"

"No Aunt Constance I don't think so." Esther looked up at Miss Bat. Miss Bat shook her head no. "Miss Bat has something she wants to discuss with you and Miss Cackle." Miss Bat now nodded, Esther gave Miss Bat's hand a slight squeeze. Miss Bat smiled down at Esther.

"I see and I don't suppose it could wait until later?"

"No Miss Hardbroom it can't." Miss Bat found her courage and pushed her way into the room,pulling Esther in after her.

CC had heard everything, she quickly jumped to her feet. "Good afternoon Miss Bat."

"Good afternoon CC. Esther has just told me the most remarkable thing. It seems she too had the same trouble as you when she chanted. She has taught herself to suppress it!"

"Hmm really,so Esther how come you never told anyone?"

"Nobody ever asked." Esther stated plainly.

CC laughed, "oh wow that sounds familiar doesn't it Aunt Constance?"

Miss Hardbroom was once again caught off guard and once again quickly recovered. "Yes extremely familiar. I think we had better go to Miss Cackle's office,she should be there by now."

Esther looked up at everyone, "she is. What? I used my locater."

"Esther come over here to me now!" Miss Hardbroom commanded.

Esther sighed and dropped Miss Bat's hand,she slowly walked over to Miss Hardbroom. She stopped in front of her aunt and looked up, "I'm in trouble again right?"

"No,but please remember to ask permission before you use that sort of spell. We had a discussion about this earlier today, you do remember this right?"

"I remember you yelling at me about it I wouldn't call it a discussion though. It was right after that horrid mouthwash,no I would definitely not call it a discussion." Esther shook her head.

"_**Esther!"**_ CC and Miss Hardbroom both said at the same time.

"Oops,trouble." Esther said yet again.

"I think more than oops needs to be said Esther. You really need to learn to think before you speak. I don't want to hear that old excuse of you only being four. You are much too intelligent to keep using that excuse." Miss Hardbroom made sure to keep her voice at an even tone.

Esther looked up at Miss Hardbroom and gulped, "yes Aunt Constance,I'm sorry. Um I need to go potty."

"CC please take Esther to the lav and then come directly to Miss Cackle's office. Please take all of your things with you. Come along Miss Bat." Miss Hardbroom held open the door and Miss Bat scuttled out, Miss Hardbroom followed at a more sedate pace.

"Esther why can't you keep your mouth shut!?" CC grabbed her sister's hand and 'popped' them directly to the lav. Luckily she had attached a shield as well. Ethel was standing at the sinks when CC and Esther arrived. CC sighed and then warned Ethel, "don't try anything Ethel we have an extra strong shield on. Go ahead Esther." Esther scuttled into a stall.

"Why would I even bother? You two have caused me enough trouble already."

CC crossed her arms, "oh that is really rich Ethel. Any trouble you are in is of your own making not ours! Don't you _ever_take responsibility for the way you behave?" CC smacked her forehead with her right hand, "who am I kidding of course you don't you never have." CC took a step closer to Ethel and looked up at her, "I'm warning you now cousin dear you had better learn soon." CC stepped back and then called, "Es are you finished?"

"Yes CC." Esther flushed and came out,she washed her hands and then acted as if she was going to shake her wet hands at Ethel. "Move it Ethel you are blocking the towels!"

Ethel muttered, "cheeky little nit." Then quickly moved out of Esther's way.

"Esther that was not very polite."

"Well neither was she CC."

"No excuse." CC gave Esther 'The Look.'

Esther sighed, "I'm sorry Ethel I should not have brought myself down to your level." Esther said with a very snide tone and then 'popped' out of the lav before CC could say or do anything.

"I'm sorry for Esther's behaviour Ethel. I'll tell Miss Hardbroom what just happened. I promise it won't happen again while Esther is here." CC too 'popped' out.

Ethel was completely stunned and left the lav in a bit of a daze.

CC caught up to Esther outside Miss Cackle's office door, "Esther-Emily! I am so disappointed with you." CC grabbed her sister's hand,rapped on Miss Cackle's door and entered after hearing the usual cheery greeting from Miss Cackle. CC opened the door and dragged Esther in with her.

"CC what in the world?" CC had all but flung Esther at Miss Hardbroom.

"You take her, I'm too young for this!" CC was so angry. No one in the room quite knew what to do,only Esther had ever seen this side of CC before. "If I was old enough Esther I would level you _and_give you a mouthwash as well!"

"Alright CC you just calm down right now! Now what is going on?" Miss Hardbroom handed Esther to Miss Cackle. "Excuse us a moment ladies." Miss Hardbroom took CC's hand,zapped open the door and took CC out of the office. She then 'popped' to her bedroom knowing they would not be disturbed there. She conjured a wet flannel and wiped CC's face. "Now have you calmed down enough to tell me just what brought on that spectacle!?" Miss Hardbroom flicked the flannel away.

CC took several deep breathes, "I'm sorry Aunt Constance this doesn't happen very often."

"Well thank goodness for that,now please explain."

"Ethel was in the lav, I warned her that we were shielded,she tried to make it seem our fault that she was in so much trouble. She and I had words,but it was somewhat civil. Esther was just downright rude!" CC huffed.

"What did _you _say to Ethel CC?"

"I asked her if she ever took responsibility for her behaviour,but I didn't let her answer. I said of course she didn't,she never had but that she had better learn soon."

Miss Hardbroom hid a smile behind her hand, "go on CC. What happened next?"

"Es came out of the stall and washed her hands,then she pretended that she was going to shake her wet hands at Ethel." CC sighed, "then she said and this is exactly how she said it I'm not being cheeky, she said 'Move it Ethel you are blocking the towels.' When I told Esther she wasn't being very polite she apologized in a very rude way." CC blew out a breath.

"Keep going,what else did Esther say?"

"Just before she 'popped' she said 'I'm sorry Ethel I should not have brought myself down to your level.' I apologised to Ethel and told her I would tell you everything. She looked a bit dazed when I left, I also promised that it would not happen again while Esther was here."

"I see,now how could you make a promise that?"

"I'll make sure Esther understands Aunt Constance."

Miss Hardbroom gave CC a long and studied look. "Right, now have you calmed down enough for us to return to Miss Cackle's office?"

"No I don't think so."

"Well I need to return now,why don't you go to your room and calm down. If you are not downstairs in Miss Cackle's office in ten minutes I will come and fetch you."

"Alright,thank you Aunt Constance. May I 'pop' from here?" CC was well aware that there might be protections on her aunt's bedroom.

"No we must leave the room first." Miss Hardbroom opened the door. She waited for CC to 'pop' away and then closed her door and almost instantly reappeared in Miss Cackle's office. Esther was sitting in Miss Bat's lap singing a duet. "Very pretty Esther." Miss Hardbroom commented as she made her way to Miss Cackle's desk. She leaned over and spoke with Miss Cackle in a hushed tone.

Esther stopped singing, "Miss Bat I'm in really big trouble."

"Yes Esther I'm afraid you are. That was one nasty glare you just received. I don't think you will be teaching anybody to sing tonight."

Esther looked at the grim faces of Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom, "no I don't suppose I am. I'll be lucky if I don't get leveled."

"I don't think Miss Hardbroom would resort to that particular punishment Esther."

"Are you sure? She leveled CC once."

"Yes I'm fairly sure. It was only once,she swore she would never do it again to any child." Miss Bat whispered in Esther's ear.

"Well that is a relief but I wonder what she...oh eww." Esther scrunched up her face.

"What's wrong Esther?" Miss Bat said in a worried tone.

"Aunt Constance just sent a really nasty mouthwash,now my mouth tastes even more foul. I need to spit." A bowl appeared in Esther's hands and she quickly spat into it several times. "This is even worse than Mummy and Papa's mouthwashes!" Esther looked up at Miss Hardbroom and then looked quickly down again.

Miss Hardbroom glared at Esther,then said to Miss Cackle "even though it is not fair to CC I think it would be best if she and Esther went to bed directly after dinner."

"If you think that is best Constance provided of course CC has finished all her work."

"Knowing CC she has already,but yes she could stay in the room but not go to bed until seven. She should be back here soon I gave her ten minutes to compose herself." Just then there was a knock on the office door. "That may be CC now." Miss Hardbroom went to the door and opened it but instead of CC it was Maud. "Yes Maud what is it?"

"Miss Hardbroom CC would like you and Miss Cackle to come up to her bedroom."

Miss Hardbroom sighed, "now what is that child up to? Thank you Maud would you take Esther to dinner please?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom she can sit with us until CC gets there."

"Esther come here please."

Esther walked over to Miss Hardbroom, "yes Miss Hardbroom?" Esther was trying to behave better.

"I am putting you in Maud's care, I am also removing your mouthwash for now." Miss Hardbroom waved her hand in front of Esther's face. "I will reset it before you go to bed. Now you be good and eat your dinner,after dinner I will either collect you or send somebody for you."

"Not Ethel!"

"Of course not Ethel,but you are to apologise to her properly when you get to dinner. Maud will let me know how you did, won't you Maud?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Maud took Esther's hand, "come on Esther let's go and find the girls." Esther smiled up at Maud and waved to Miss Bat and the girls left the office.

"You know what Maud?"

"No what Esther?"

"I really like it here. Miss Bat is really nice,she taught me to crochet and we sang a song together in French! Except for being in big trouble with Miss Hardbroom and CC I've had a lot of fun."

"You're in trouble with CC? How did that happen?"

"I got mouthy with Ethel. Sometimes CC gets touchy about being polite among other things. I'm not too worried she calms down really fast."

"Well that's good, now you need to be quiet while we are standing in the queue,we can talk again once we sit down."

"Alright Maud I'll be good I promise." Esther smiled up at Maud and squeezed Maud's hand. Maud squeezed back and gave Esther a big smile as well.

* * *

As Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle approached CC's room they were very surprised to hear her singing. "What is she doing!?" Miss Hardbroom zapped open CC's door expecting complete chaos,everything however was just fine.

CC turned around when she heard the door hit the wall. She then launched into several complicated scales,as Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle entered the room the door closed behind them. CC stopped and before either teacher could say anything she quickly put a silencer on her room. "I can explain everything but first I need to know a few things. Aunt Constance have Papa or Mummy told you everything about Esther?"

"You better have a very good explanation young lady. Wait what do you mean about Esther?"

"What have they told you about Esther and me?"

"Constance-Cecilia just give us an explanation and stop playing these games! My patience has just about come to an end. Have your silencer follow us we are going down to Miss Cackle's office." Miss Hardbroom 'popped' everyone to the office,Miss Cackle found herself sitting at her desk,with Miss Hardbroom in her usual position to her left and CC standing in front of them with the desk between.

"Thanks for the warning Constance." Miss Cackle said in her most sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry Headmistress this was necessary. Now Constance-Cecilia explain everything!"

CC took a deep breath, "alright here goes. Fenner is NOT Esther's twin. I am, or should I say Esther is mine?"

"WHAT!?" both teachers sputtered at the same time.

"Esther is my identical twin born four years after I was."

"CC how is that even possible?"

"Aunt Constance you said you had read up on medicine. You should know how it is possible."

"Constance-Cecilia you are this close..." Miss Hardbroom held her index finger and thumb really close together, "...to going to bed without you dinner. Now explain EVERYTHING now!"

CC thought to herself but wisely did not speak the thought, "no dinner big deal." She took another deep breath, "Papa was getting some pressure from the council about producing a new 'ONE', yes they knew that the next 'ONE' would be born into the position not selected. They also knew that Amy and Bertie were not candidates when they didn't show any signs of magic at a young age. So when Mummy got pregnant with us they sucked out one of the eggs leaving what turned out to be me behind. Mummy said she wasn't ready for twins yet so they froze the other egg and waited. When Mummy was pregnant with Fenner they decided to replant the second egg,even though the council obviously knew I was the next 'ONE' they wanted a back up just in case. Esther is the back up, I think Susie found all this out which is why she went after both of us."

"CC this is quite a bit to take in and we will be discussing everything, but what about the singing?"

"I have always been able to control my singing. I just chose not to."

"Explain." Miss Hardbroom all but spat out.

"I have been treated differently by everyone but my immediate family all my life. I wanted control over _something!_ I knew the singing would just bring more jealousy from others,so I chose the option of only singing in groups. I have kept this hidden even from my family. That is why I tweaked Papa's lullaby spell. It really hurts when the 'littles' ask me to sing knowing that I could and choosing not to."

"CC why haven't you told your parents about the singing? Do they know that you know about you and Esther?"

"Yes they explained about me and Esther before I came to Cackle's,they didn't tell you about me being the next 'ONE' well I suppose to protect you. The singing no I still have not told them I think they would think I was being selfish. I don't see it that way. I just see it as having a bit of control over my life."

"You should tell them CC but I will leave that decision up to you. Now are you sure we can't get through until tomorrow?"

"Positive. Oh and Esther doesn't know about us being identical twins,though I believe Mummy and Papa plan to tell her soon."

Miss Hardbroom sighed, "I really wish your parents had told us all of this before. Alright CC I understand about the singing,but you really need to speak with Miss Bat about that. You and Esther are to go to bed directly after dinner. I was going to let you stay up until seven but now you too are to go to bed. I want no arguments eat your dinner and then bring Esther to the staffroom."

CC sighed, "yes Aunt Constance may I go now?"

"Yes. Oh and CC please remove your silencer."

CC snapped her fingers, "it's gone. Miss Cackle are you alright?"

Miss Cackle just nodded and waved CC out of the room. Miss Hardbroom nodded and CC left.

"Come along Amelia we have quite a bit to discuss and I need to speak with Davina." Miss Cackle followed Miss Hardbroom to the staffroom.

* * *

CC made her way down to The Great Hall, "I hope I can eat." CC muttered as she entered the room. The smell of liver,onions and cabbage hit her. "Oh gross one of the worst I hope Esther isn't giving any trouble."

"CC just take your food and stop the muttering." Miss Drill was supervising even though it was Miss Cackle's turn.

"Yes Miss Drill sorry." CC took her plate,turned made a face and walked over to the table. Several girls giggled.

"Alright girls just eat!"

CC went over and sat with Maud and the girls. "Hi Es how do you like school food?'

"Hi CC,I wish Aunt Constance left the mouthwash on it tasted better than this." Esther made a face.

"She took your mouthwash off!?"

"Yeah I guess she wanted to make sure I ate this disgusting dinner. She will reset it at bedtime."

"Oh yeah about that we have to go to bed directly after dinner,though we have to report to the staffroom first."

"Tough break CC, I've been sent to bed directly after dinner a few times. It's really hard to get to sleep that early." Millie stated.

"We shouldn't have any trouble. I don't know about Esther but I'm exhausted. I'm really glad I finished all my homework,I suppose I can finish my lines in the morning before breakfast."

"Wow I wish I was as smart as you CC." Millie stated wistfully.

CC gave Millie a penetrating look,then surprised all the girls with her reply. "No you don't,not any of you. Being this smart has it's own set of problems and of course the expectations of the adults is even higher."

"You know something CC you are much more serious than I remember being at eight." Maud replied.

"Yes I suppose I am. I'm sure you lot all were much more carefree at eight. I doubt Ethel was though." CC looked over in Ethel's direction.

Ethel was being very careful not to look at Mildred's table. "Drusilla please close your mouth when you chew,this food is bad enough without seeing it all mashed up in your gob!" Ethel was a bit more peevish than usual.

Drusilla closed her mouth and swallowed, "what has your knickers in a knot now?"

Ethel gave Drusilla on of her famous scathing looks, Drusilla cringed. "Really Drusilla must you be so coarse? My knickers as you so eloquently put it are in a knot because of The Hallow-Hardbroom brats of course. It is bad enough having to put up with them at the family reunions,but having them here is just too much. CC should not be here for at least another four years! And don't even get me started on the Esther problem."

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"Drusilla you can't really be that thick can you?" Drusilla just gave Ethel a blank look. "Well yes I see you can, well figure it out yourself, I've finished and I need some fresh air!" Ethel cleared her place and flounced out ponytail swinging.

"There goes Ethel!" Esther noted.

"Never mind Esther just finish your food." CC admonished her sister.

"You're not eating yours CC." Esther observed, "at least not much and Maud hasn't eaten any!"

"That is Maud's affair not yours and I'm trying Esther it's just that I am having trouble swallowing."

"Does you throat hurt CC?" asked Maud with concern.

"No my tummy." CC had gone that funny green again.

"Miss Drill!" Millie called out,but it was too late.

CC did not even have time to turn,she vomited all over the table and what remained of everyone's dinners. Then she did something completely out of character, CC burst into tears. Esther was immediately sick as well but she did not cry she just went very very quiet. All of the girls jumped away from the table. Miss Drill ran over, "oh CC not again and Esther as well? Maud please go and get Miss Hardbroom. It's alright CC please stop crying."

"Gladly Miss Drill." Maud hurried off.

"Millie,Enid please help me with CC and Esther you other girls are excused."

"Come on Es move away from the table." Enid offered her hand to Esther. Esther grabbed it and followed Enid away from the mess. "Do you still feel ill Esther?" Esther shook her head no,Enid wiped Esther's face with her napkin. "That's good." Enid sighed with relief and threw the napkin onto the chair.

"Come on CC." Millie put her hands under CC's arms and lifted her away from the table she then carefully set her down. She wiped CC's face, "shh CC it's alright really. I'm surprised more girls aren't ill tonight." Millie rubbed CC's back to calm her down. "Shh that's right,calm down take a few deep breaths. In,out,in,out that's it. Better now?" Millie asked anxiously.

"Yes Millie thanks. You are a really good friend."

"Thank you CC so are you. Uh-oh here comes Miss Hardbroom." Millie did not like the look on Miss Hardbroom's face but she did not abandon CC.

"What happened here?"

CC kept herself from rolling her eyes but only just. "Esther and I vomited our dinners all over the table." CC hiccuped, "oh no (hic) not (hic) again! (hic)"

Miss Hardbroom did roll her eyes. "Thank you Mildred I'll take CC now and Enid I will take Esther as well." Miss Hardbroom zapped the table clean and then disappeared with the girls. They arrived in the infirmary. "Sit." Miss Hardbroom pointed towards a bed. Both girls sat,CC's hiccups had stopped. CC grabbed Esther's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Esther smiled at CC and CC smiled back. "CC liver,onion and cabbage are not on your food allergy list what happened?" Miss Hardbroom put her hand on CC's forehead and then on Esther's as well. "You are both a bit clammy but that is to be expected. Well?"

Esther piped up, "that food tasted really weird."

"Esther!" CC hissed. "Actually Aunt Constance it did taste a bit off tonight. Many of the girls were muttering about it. I think you might just have a few more upset tummies tonight."

"Oh really are you adding medicine to your other accomplishments now little miss?" Miss Hardbroom said sarcastically.

CC could not help herself she answered, "no just a little girl with an upset tummy. I really could use a bit of ginger before it happens again."

Miss Hardbroom glared at CC but quickly gave her and Esther each a piece of ginger. Both girls were still looking a bit green,she grabbed the bin just in time. She then conjured a wet flannel and wiped both of their faces. "Alright eat that ginger and then I need to get you two into bed."

"I feel all wobbly." Esther stated.

"Me too, I don't think we had better 'pop' Aunt Constance."

Miss Hardbroom sighed, "Right well follow me then."

Esther was right behind Miss Hardbroom, CC leaned over and quietly whispered, "quack" in Esther's ear. Esther held back a giggle but turned and gave CC a smile.

"That is quite enough tomfoolery back there!"

"Does nothing get past this woman?" CC thought to herself.


	65. Chapter 65

_I know this story is really long and it has been a really long time since I updated and this chapter is short but life has been a bit complicated lately and I will conclude this soon I promise! _

Chapter 65

Maud,Enid and Millie were all in Maud's room sitting on Maud's bed and talking. "You know I'm really glad I didn't have the chance to eat any of my dinner. How do you two feel?" Maud asked with concern.

"Not so great." Enid replied, "in fact I think I need to run to the..." Enid put her hand up to her mouth and bolted from the room,Millie soon followed.

"Wow I'm really glad I didn't eat that dinner! But I'm really hungry." Maud got up and left her room. She saw Miss Hardbroom standing outside CC's door, CC and Esther were standing with her. "Um Miss Hardbroom?"

"What is it Maud? Don't tell me you are ill as well."

"No Miss,but Millie and Enid are as well as the rest of year two. I didn't have a chance to eat any of my dinner and well I'm really hungry."

"Well yes I would imagine you would be, go on down to the kitchen and see if Mrs Tapioca has _anything _left that is safe to eat."

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom." Maud gave CC and Esther an encouraging smile and then started down the corridor.

"Oh Maud could you please stop on your way down and inform Miss Cackle about what has happened?"

"Yes Miss Hardbroom." Maud continued down the corridor.

"CC open the door please." Miss Hardbroom had figured out the CC had set protections on her room.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom," CC gave the password. "You could have opened it though,the password is only for students."

"I see and why do you feel it is still necessary to have this protection?"

"Because I _still _don't trust Ethel and Drusilla." CC stated flatly. CC turned to Esther. "Es did you remember to pack a toothbrush?"

"No CC I forgot."

"That's alright I have a spare new one you can have. May we brush our teeth first Aunt Constance? My mouth tastes worse than a mouthwash."

"Mine too!" piped Esther.

Miss Hardbroom was standing and watching this entire exchange with her arms crossed across her chest. She sighed and answered CC "yes you may. CC we need to speak with Miss Cackle about your room protections,but not tonight I fear that I will have to dispense more ginger, I may even have to resort to one of Miss Bat's remedies! Could you two get yourselves to bed?"

"Of course we can Aunt Constance, I often help Mummy and Amy with bedtime."

"Good. Esther your mouthwash is now cancelled,but do not even think about testing me anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Constance I'll try to be more good."

"Try very hard Esther. Now I will be back later tonight you two hurry up and get to bed!"

"Later tonight?" asked CC.

"Yes later tonight, I do believe Esther will need at least one potty break this evening. Esther you are not to go to the lav by yourself. CC if it is an emergency you may take Esther,but I would rather do it myself."

"Yes Aunt Constance anything else?" CC answered carefully.

"When you two get back from the lav I want you to get to bed immediately. Absolutely NO talking."

"Yes Aunt Constance we understand, we will go to sleep and no talking. Good night Aunt Constance."

"Good night girls." Miss Hardbroom opened CC's door and left. CC and Esther heard her shouting, "Drusilla no running in the corridor!"

CC grinned at Esther, "I think we will be hearing that quite a lot tonight Es. Come on let's go brush our teeth."

After brushing their teeth and avoiding all of the ill pupils CC and Esther left the lav, "listen to me very carefully Es. The same rules for home apply here,there is to be no magic once we are back in my room and absolutely no talking remember?"

"No song tonight?"

"No. Now stay still I'll get you ready for bed out here. Oh wait hand me your toothbrush first. Thank you alright now." CC pointed at Esther and magically changed her into her nightclothes and also arranged her hair into two bunches she did the same to herself. "Right now we are ready for bed goodnight Es." CC reached down and gave Esther a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

Esther giggled, "seems funny to say goodnight out here CC."

"Yeah I know but it's safer come on." CC grabbed Esther's hand gave the password and pulling Esther after her entered the room the door closed softly behind them.

Esther pulled away from CC gave her a hug around the middle and walked around CC's bed to the mattress on the floor. She pulled the covers back and crawled in. Cuddles settled herself at the foot of the mattress,Esther was squirming about as if she were looking for something. CC had settled onto her bed carefully she was still a bit sore,she looked down at Esther with a bit of a 'stop that' look. Esther ignored her. _**"Where's Teddy!?"**_

CC hissed "Esther be quiet we aren't supposed to be talking!"

"**I can't sleep without TEDDY!" ** Esther screeched.

"Quiet Esther!" CC heard her door crash open, "too late." CC put her pillow over her head to help quiet what she knew was coming.

"**WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE!?"** Miss Hardbroom roared.

CC's pillow flew off of her head and fell with a soft thump onto her bum. "Ow! It's not my fault..., CC looked up and saw that the door was not closed yet, ...Miss Hardbroom."

Miss Hardbroom turned and slammed the door shut. Then in a very tightly controlled voice she spat out, "I told you two that there was to be absolutely no talking. I have enough on my plate right now with the majority of the school being ill. Only a few of the girls seem to have escaped this illness. Now I want an explanation and I want it **NOW!**"

"Esther?" CC leaned over and looked at Esther she also grabbed her pillow and put it back under her head. "Go on Esther tell Aunt Constance why you are yelling." CC quickly put her fingers in her ears,she knew just how loud her little sister was about to be.

"_**I WANT MY TEDDY!" **_ Esther shouted at the top of her lungs,and she kept screaming loud and long. CC winced,even with her ears plugged the sound coming from Esther was loud and painful.

Miss Hardbroom's voice cut through the sound though. "ESTHER EMILY HALLOW-HARDBROOM STOP THAT NOISE THIS INSTANT!" Esther stopped mid-scream and started to sob and make those awful choking noises one makes when out of control. "I will not tolerate these temper tantrums. Did you bring your teddy with you?" Esther nodded and snuffled. Miss Hardbroom handed her a tissue,she did not want what was all over Esther's face on her handkerchief. In fact she just handed Esther the entire box,which she had plucked off of CC's desk. "Well where is it?"

CC spoke, "Teddy is probably in the wardrobe Aunt Constance."

Miss Hardbroom gave CC a look and walked over to the wardrobe, "Esther why didn't you get your teddy before going to bed?" Miss Hardbroom found the bear and handed him to Esther.

Esther finished wiping her face and handed the used tissues to Miss Hardbroom,placing the tissue box next to the mattress just in case she needed them again. Miss Hardbroom took them and threw them away with a total look of disgust. "Well?"

"He lives on my bed at home,I'm not used to him being in a wardrobe." Esther sighed and then yawned she cuddled Teddy under her chin and laid down.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn Es..." Miss Hardbroom looked down but Esther had already fallen asleep. "Right I want no more noise coming from this room do you understand me CC?"

"Yes Aunt Constance."

"Good,I will see you in the morning. I will be very quiet when I collect Esther later for a..." Miss Hardbroom turned and looked at CC. CC had also fallen asleep and was snoring slightly. Miss Hardbroom tucked the covers gently around each of her nieces and left the room quietly. Once out in the corridor however..."I don't care how ill you girls are there is to be no running in the corridor somebody is going to get...oof." Mildred had run smack into Miss Hardbroom's middle. "MILDRED!"

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom." Mildred covered her mouth and got past Miss Hardbroom and into the lav just in time.

Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrow's and looked up at the ceiling, "this is going to be a very long night."

--

Several hours later CC was awakened by her shaking bed. "CC!" an agitated Esther hissed.

CC opened her eyes and was immediately awake,she looked down at Esther and saw just how pale she was and it was not the full moon shining through the window that caused this look. CC carefully pushed herself into a sitting postion. "Oh Esther now what?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not in here you're not!" CC quickly got out of bed and grabbed Esther by the hand pulling her toward the door.

"CC!" Esther was panicking.

"Hold on Es." CC opened the door and pulled Esther after her,the door closed behind them. "Come on." CC pulled Esther toward the lav,they almost made it. "Oh Es it's alright don't cry it was an accident. You aren't in trouble come on let's get you clean and then I need to clean the floor."

"No need." Miss Hardbroom came out of the lav. "I'll take care of Esther,you go back to bed CC." Miss Hardbroom took Esther's hand and zapped the sick away from the floor. "Unless of course you need the lav as well."

CC put her hand on her stomach, "no I seem to be alright now."

"Back to bed then I will bring Esther back soon." Miss Hardbroom turned and pulled Esther into the lav.

CC went back to her door gave the password and quickly went back to bed. "This is going to be a very interesting night Pumpkin."

A few minutes later Miss Hardbroom opened CC's door. She was carrying Esther,Esther had her head on Miss Hardbroom's shoulder. "Aunt Constance?" she asked sleepily.

"Shh Esther I told you no talking."

"But Aunt Constance I have a question."

Miss Hardbroom gave up she knew how relentless this child could be. "Alright Esther what is your question?"

"Are you still going to come back later just in case?"

"Yes Esther, I will be back. Now please go to sleep no more questions!" Miss Hardbroom gently laid Esther down on her mattress and kissed her forehead. Esther quickly kissed Miss Hardbroom's cheek.

"Goodnight Aunt Constance." Esther tucked her teddy under her chin and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Esther. Goodnight CC!"

CC had been faking sleep but she had not fooled Miss Hardbroom. She sighed, "goodnight Aunt Constance."

Miss Hardbroom smiled and left the room.

"CC?" Esther hissed.

CC opened her eyes and leaned down and looked at Esther. "What?"

Esther grinned, "goodnight CC."

CC grinned back, "night Es."

"**No talking in there!" **Miss Hardbroom's voice came through the door. Both girls dropped their heads to their pillows and quickly shut their eyes. It was only a very short time until they were both fast asleep.

--

The entire school was finally quiet. Miss Bat had actually made a remedy that worked,all of the teachers were in the staff-room, "can we hurry this up Miss Cackle? I really should be back in the corridors." Miss Hardbroom took a sip of her tea.

"Yes alright Constance,but I don't think we will have much trouble with _any _of the girls this evening." She gave all of the teachers a meaningful look. "Now any suggestions on how we can avoid this situation again? And no Imogen we are not putting in electricity." Miss Cackle anticipated Miss Drill's suggestion. Miss Drill threw up her hands and sat back into her chair. "No? Well I suppose I will have to speak to Mr Hallow and the board of Governors then. Alright Constance that is all." Miss Cackle sat down and Miss Hardbroom disappeared.

Miss Hardbroom reappeared in CC's room with the remedy and two spoons. She shook CC's shoulder, "CC wake up please."

CC rubbed her eyes, "what? Oh Aunt Constance. Um what's that?" CC eyed the spoons and the bottle in her aunt's hands.

"It is a remedy for your upset stomachs."

"But my stomach is just fine now." CC complained.

"Nevertheless I want you to take it,just in case. No arguments open your mouth!" Miss Hardbroom poured a teaspoonful of the remedy and thrust it into CC's open mouth.

CC waved her hand in front of her face, "eww that is really gross,you're going to have trouble getting that down Esther." CC scrunched her nose and kept making eww faces.

"I think I can handle Esther."

"May I get a glass of water to get rid of this taste in my mouth?"

"Yes go ahead to the lav, Esther and I will be there soon."

"Thank you." CC quickly 'popped' out.

Miss Hardbroom soon arrived with Esther in tow. It was very clear to CC that Miss Hardbroom had not succeeded in getting the medicine into Esther _**yet.**_ "Esther if you do not open your mouth this instant..." Miss Hardbroom leaned down poured out the medicine into the spoon and said, "I will make you sleep in Ethel's room with Ethel!"

"That's not fa..." Esther started to say, Miss Hardbroom however was ready,she quickly thrust the spoon into Esther's open mouth.

"Swallow." Miss Hardbroom said in her most commanding voice. "Don't you _**dare **_spit that out!"

CC quickly handed Esther a tumbler of water. "Here Esther drink this it really helps."

Esther grabbed the tumbler from CC and quickly drank the water down. She handed the now empty tumbler back to CC,glared at Miss Hardbroom and went into a lav stall.

"Well really!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed.

"You're lucky you got it into her and she didn't spit it out Aunt Constance. Last time Mummy had to hold Esther's nose to get her to open her mouth and then hold her jaw to make sure she swallowed. Good threat by the way." CC whispered.

Miss Hardbroom gave CC a knowing smile. Esther crashed out of the stall,went to the sink washed and then dried her hands. She would not look at either Miss Hardbroom or CC. "I think it is time I got you two back to bed."

"That's alright Aunt Constance I can handle it." CC raised her eyebrows at Miss Hardbroom,she then leaned down and whispered to Esther, "if you know what is good for you you will apologize to Aunt Constance and say a civil goodnight."

Esther looked up at CC and then at Miss Hardbroom sighed and said, "I'm sorry for being a brat Aunt Constance."

"You are not a brat Esther,you are tired and cranky and your behaviour has been quite bratty,but _you _are not a brat."

"Thank you. I am sorry I acted in a bratty way." Esther yawned and quickly covered her mouth. "Goodnight Aunt Constance see you in the morning." Esther did not wait for CC she just 'popped' herself to the door gave her password and went back to bed.

"What did you say to Esther CC?" Miss Hardbroom asked walking CC back to her bedroom door.

"That if she knew what was good for her to apologize to you and to say a civil goodnight."

"Well it seems that you _do _have some authority over Esther."

"Yes we understand each other quite well. Goodnight Aunt Constance see you in the morning." CC gave Miss Hardbroom a quick hug around the middle,gave her password and went into her room. She peeked down on Esther, she was already fast asleep with Teddy tucked under her chin and Cuddles on her feet. "Night Pumpkin." CC yawned not bothering to cover her mouth. She got into bed and dropped off to sleep.


End file.
